Chroniques de deux rats de bibliothèque
by nevermind the bollocks
Summary: Petit recueil de one-shoot sans prétentions écrits pour la communauté "30 baisers" sur Livejournal. 30 thèmes pour trente baisers. HG/TN. Rating M par sécurité.
1. Quidditch & complications

**TITRE**: Quidditch & complications

**THEME 7**: Superstar.

**FANDOM**: Harry Potter.

**PAIRING**: Hermione Granger/ Théodore Nott.

**RATING**: M. (lemon soft).

**DISCLAIMER**: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que martyriser les personnages pour les besoins de cette série de OS.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUSE**: Encore une fic', mais celle-ci est particulière. Il s'agit effectivement d'un recueil de OS que j'ai écrits pour la communauté 30 baisers sur Livejournal. Ce défi consiste tout simplement à écrire 30 one-shoot sur 30 thèmes différents, et chaque one-shoot doit contenir au moins un baiser. Dans ce recueil, vous trouverez de tout. Du pendant Poudlard, du post-Poudlard, parfois un UA, tout dépend ce que les thèmes m'inspirent en réalité ^^ Les rating sont également variés, parce qu'ils peuvent osciller du K+ au M, je préviendrai à chaque one-shoot. Voilà tout ce que vous deviez savoir sur cette fic', que je publie également dans cette communauté, en espérant que ce recueil de one-shoots sans prétentions vous plaisent autant que j'ai aimé les écrire.

* * *

><p>Hermione jeta un regard triste à l'assemblée, prise d'un soudain accès de mélancolie. Une fois encore, elle ne se sentait pas à sa place, elle était étrangère au bonheur de ses amis, et elle regrettait de ne pas être restée bien à l'abri sous sa couette. Au moins, rien n'aurait été susceptible de lui rappeler sa solitude en ce jour maudit. Elle n'aurait pas non plus eu à penser qu'aujourd'hui, c'était le dîner de fiançailles d'Harry et Ginny. Elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'y assister, elle ne voulait pas les décevoir. Voilà un des défauts d'Hermione Granger: elle faisait toujours passer le bonheur des autres avant le sien.<p>

Probablement était-ce la raison de sa solitude en cette soirée. Si elle avait écouté son égoïsme, elle aurait supplié Théodore de revenir en Angleterre juste pour cette soirée…avant de se rappeler que personne ne savait qu'elle vivait avec cet homme depuis presque sept ans. Cet homme qu'elle avait l'impression de perdre chaque jour un peu plus, et qui restait inaccessible, même pour elle. Entre eux, tout avait toujours été parfait. Ils s'étaient trouvés lors de leur sixième année à Poudlard, suite aux réunions organisées par Slughorn, et ils ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis. C'était avec lui qu'elle avait eu sa première fois, première fois qui fut suivie par de nombreuses autres fois, où ils s'aimaient avec passion. Même sept ans après, le désir était toujours là, puissant et impérieux, et ne demandait qu'à être assouvi. Seul problème: Théodore était absent la plupart du temps, pour ne revenir que le week-end. Et encore. Pas tous les week-end.

Dans ces conditions, il devenait difficile d'assouvir son propre désir. Hermione et Théodore ne se voyaient plus qu'en coup de vent, et cela attristait l'ancienne Gryffondor, qui aurait aimé pouvoir profiter de son amoureux un peu plus longtemps. Cette fois encore, il n'a pas pu se libérer pour venir avec elle, à moins qu'il n'ait même pas fait l'effort de se libérer. Résultat, Hermione était assise sur cette chaise, en train d'abuser sur l'hydromiel. Elle fut néanmoins tirée de ses pensées délétères par Ginny Weasley, future Mme Potter, qui avait délaissé son futur mari pour la voir elle, sa meilleure amie qui, à ce train là, allait finir vieille fille.

-Enfin un moment où on peut parler toutes les deux! S'écria la cadette des Weasley avec enthousiasme. J'ai cru qu'ils ne me laisseraient jamais tranquille!

-Mais…c'est ta fête de fiançailles! souligna Hermione, en arquant un sourcil étonné. C'est normal qu'ils t'accaparent.

-Oui, mais j'aurais tué pour passer un petit moment avec ma meilleur amie. Ronchonna Ginny, enfantine, avant d'enlacer son amie de ses deux bras.

C'était peut-être idiot comme geste, mais cela avait suffi à faire sourire Hermione, à chasser momentanément les gros nuages noirs qui flottaient au dessus de sa tête. Dans les bras de Ginny, Hermione se sentait moins seule, moins démunie, le sentiment de manque était moins grand, plus supportable. Bien sûr, elle aurait voulu avoir son petit-ami avec elle, juste pour ce soir, mais c'aurait été trop demander. Théodore Nott était un homme occupé, et elle s'était mise avec lui en toute connaissance de cause, même si à Poudlard il ne pratiquait pas encore son _foutu _Quidditch à haut niveau.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, 'Mione. Murmura Ginny à son oreille, sa chevelure rousse se mêlant aux boucles brunes de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Quand tu es heureuse, tu souris tout le temps et tu es plus bavarde que d'habitude. Là, tu sembles être en train de te morfondre, et tu abuses sur l'hydromiel.

-Je t'assure que ça va! Soupira Hermione avec lassitude. Harry et toi vous allez vous marier, depuis le temps que j'attends d'être votre demoiselle d'honneur!

-Vraiment? S'enquit Ginny en lui tirant la langue, enfantine. Je comptais plutôt demander à Lavande.

-Tu n'oserais pas m'évincer. Bouda Hermione en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, alors que Ginny éclatait de rire.

-Ne me mets surtout pas au défi. L'averti Ginny, d'un ton qui se voulait menaçant.

Cela dit, Ginny n'était guère crédible. Quelques instants plus tard, toutes deux éclatèrent de rire, et elles rirent jusqu'aux larmes, sans trop savoir pourquoi elles s'esclaffaient ainsi. Hermione se reprit un peu d'hydromiel, malgré qu'elle était pompette. Grâce à Ginny, sa bonne humeur était revenue, et elle ne comptait pas penser à Théodore pour le moment. Elle aurait bien le temps de ruminer une fois de retour à la maison. Cependant, Ginny ne semblait pas disposée à lâcher l'affaire. Elle était déterminée à faire parler son amie coûte que coûte.

-Allez, Mione, dis moi ce qui ne va pas. C'est Théodore?

Comme d'habitude, Ginny touchait en plein dans le mille. Elle connaissait son amie par cœur, et avait été la première au courant de sa liaison avec Théodore. Malgré que le célèbre joueur de Quidditch ait été un Serpentard, issu d'une famille pro-Voldemort, Théodore était resté intact et sincère, il ne jouait pas. Il était l'un des rares de sa maison à faire preuve d'autant de franchise, et à ne pas vouloir de toute cette merde. La guerre, les morts, les combats. Il avait eu le courage de dire non, au péril de sa vie, et maintes fois, Hermione l'avait taquiné sur le fait qu'il était probablement un Gryffondor refoulé, ce qui faisait presque toujours râler le jeune homme. Hermione eut un sourire triste en pensant à leurs incessantes querelles, et but une nouvelle gorgée sur sa boisson.

-Il n'est pas là. Chuchota Hermione avec tristesse. Il n'est plus jamais là, il passe à peine le week-end. Et quand on doit parler, il prétend toujours être occupé. Tu crois qu'il voit quelqu'un d'autre?

-non, surtout pas! Souffla Ginny avec effarement. Ça fait des années que vous êtes ensemble, il t'aime de tout son cœur, ça se voit! Seulement…Tu sais, c'est une superstar dans le monde du Quidditch, et il doit être très pris à cause de ses entraînements, et autres compétitions. Je suis sûre que ça lui ferait plaisir qu'un jour, tu viennes le voir à Seattle. L'Amérique, ce n'est pas le bout du monde, quand même.

-Un peu. Bougonna Hermione, pour la forme.

-Tu n'as aucune excuse. Trancha Ginny. C'est toujours lui qui vient en Angleterre, et toi, tu ne te déplaces jamais! Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, ce ne sont pas toujours aux hommes de faire des efforts! Nous aussi, on doit les surprendre! Ça fait quand même sept ans que vous êtes ensemble, ça ne tient qu'à vous de ne pas sombrer dans la routine. Se faire des surprises en fait partie!

-Mais je ne peux pas…commença Hermione.

-Lui ne peut pas davantage, dans ce cas. Et pourtant, il fait l'effort de venir quand il peut. Je suis sûre qu'il serait content de te voir débarquer à Seattle. Théodore n'a pas de maîtresse, Hermione. Il n'est pas du genre à en avoir une. Si tu commences à te faire des films maintenant, tu es fichue! Théo n'a aucune raison d'aller voir ailleurs, n'est-ce pas?

-Pas à ce que je sache. Balbutia Hermione, en rougissant légèrement, comprenant très bien où Ginny voulait en venir. Je…Tout a toujours été très bien entre nous, parfait je dirais même. On s'entend presque sur tout, on…on est en parfaite osmose. Et…Le désir est toujours là, de même que la passion. On ne fait jamais l'amour de la même manière, et…

-Alors, il n'y a aucune raison de s'en faire. Conclut Ginny, en sirotant sa boisson. Tous les couples connaissent une mauvaise passe, il ne faut tout simplement pas baisser les bras. Harry et moi avons également eu des hauts et des bas, et regarde où nous en sommes. On va se marier, ma chérie! Si toi aussi tu veux te marier avec ton homme, il va falloir être très patiente.

Hermione soupira longuement, et finit son énième verre, la tête lui tournait légèrement. Peut-être que Ginny avait raison, en fin de compte. C'était juste une mauvaise passe. Pourtant, ils ne se disputaient pas plus que d'habitude, ils étaient toujours aussi amoureux. Seulement, la distance commençait à s'immiscer entre eux, et pour beaucoup d'autres couples, c'était le début de la fin. Hermione se promit alors qu'il n'en serait pas de même pour le sien. Il en était absolument hors de question.

* * *

><p>Hermione laissa échapper un énième gémissement, alors que Théodore s'insinuait toujours plus profondément en elle, créant à chaque pénétration son lot de décharges électriques. Elle s'était agrippée à son dos robuste, sculpté par les heures de pratique du Quidditch, et se surprit à le désirer encore en sentant ses muscles rouler sous sa peau d'albâtre. Il était beau. Indécemment beau. Et à chaque fois qu'elle se perdait dans son regard d'un bleu sombre, elle en tombait toujours plus amoureuse, elle s'enlisait dans ses sentiments sans qu'elle ne puisse en sortir. De toute manière, elle ne voulait pas s'en sortir.<p>

Leurs regards se croisèrent, assombris par le désir. Hermione se cambra davantage sous les caresses de son homme, et avait fermé les yeux, son visage s'était figé dans une expression purement extatique. Théodore l'embrassa avec passion, alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou, les mains de Théodore enserrant ses hanches avec force. Elle soupira en sentant sa langue se mêler à la sienne avec force, et il laissa échapper un gémissement rauque lorsqu'il recommença son langoureux mouvement de va-et-vient après cette courte pause. Il enfouit son visage dans ses boucles brunes, alors qu'elle agrippait ses mèches folles avec force, ses doigts crochetant désespérément sa nuque. Leurs deux corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre autant que faire se peut, elle ne vivait plus que pour le contact électrisant de sa peau, elle ne vivait plus que pour le sentir en elle.

-Je t'aime. Laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle, alors qu'il reprenait ses lèvres avec passion.

Avait-elle seulement entendu? Venait-il réellement de lui dire je t'aime? Elle avait attendu ce moment pendant tellement longtemps, il ne pouvait pas le lui avoir dit alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Seulement, Hermione savait que les hommes perdaient le contrôle pendant l'amour, laissant volontiers leurs sentiments s'exprimer. Ils étaient mis à nu, au sens propre comme au sens figuré, sans doute était-il plus facile pour eux de s'exprimer. Mais pendant l'acte…Hermione avait du mal à y croire. Tellement, qu'elle s'était figée, ce qui ne manqua pas d'alerter son partenaire bien qu'il était pris dans le feu de l'action.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? S'enquit-il d'une voix chargée par le désir.

-Tu m'as dit je t'aime. Souffla-t-elle, surprise.

-Pourquoi, je n'ai pas le droit? Susurra-t-il au creux de sa nuque, tout en souriant d'un air malicieux.

-Tu me l'avais jamais dit avant. Répondit Hermione, d'une voix chevrotante.

-Eh bien, maintenant c'est fait. Dit-il, en déposant une pluie de baisers le long de sa mâchoire, pour remonter à son menton. Je t'aime.

Puis, il continua à chantonner ses _je t'aime _à chaque baiser qu'il laissait sur sa peau, faisant exploser le cœur de l'ancienne Gryffondor à chaque fois. Elle ferma les yeux, avant de se laisser emporter par la jouissance, alors que l'amour de sa vie donnait ses derniers coups de rein, avant de s'oublier lui aussi. Elle accueillit l'ancien Serpentard entre ses bras, caressant son dos moite de sueur. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés, prisonniers de leur bulle de bonheur, dont-ils ne voudraient sortir pour rien au monde. Elle était si bien entre ses bras, qu'elle aurait voulu que cela dure toute une éternité. C'étaient dans ces moments là que tout était parfait entre eux. Absolument parfait.

* * *

><p>-Tu pars déjà? Geignit-elle alors que Théodore s'extirpait du lit, partant à la recherche de son boxer noir.<p>

-Je n'ai pas le choix. Lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule, alors qu'il enfilait son sous-vêtement, offrant la vue de ses fesses musclées à sa compagne.

-Allez, reste encore un peu. Le supplia-t-elle, d'un air boudeur.

Théodore soupira, puis il revint près du lit, pour poser un baiser sur les lèvres brûlantes de sa petite-amie. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, refusant tout simplement de le lâcher. Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait pas, au mieux, avant le week-end suivant. Théodore glissa ses mains dans le dos nu de sa compagne, tout en l'embrassant avec passion. Les doigts de l'ancien Serpentard allaient et venaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale, déclenchant chez l'ancienne rouge-et-or une salve de frissons délicieux.

-D'accord. Soupira-t-il, incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Mais pas plus de cinq minutes.

-Alors, on a intérêt à faire vite. Susurra-t-elle au creux de son oreille, avant de faire glisser son caleçon le long de ses jambes.

Théodore parvint à s'extirper du lit trois heures plus tard. Hermione et lui avaient une conception très large des _cinq minutes, _mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien qu'il était encore plus épuisé qu'après un entraînement intensif de Quidditch. Hermione était vraiment épuisante, sur tous les plans, mais il l'aimait tellement. Théodore se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois où il l'avait vue. C'était pendant leur première année, à bord du Poudlard Express. Hermione et lui s'étaient télescopés. Sur le coup, Théodore avait râlé, mais il avait ravalé sa réplique cinglante en croisant les prunelles chocolat de la fillette de onze ans qu'elle était alors. Machinalement, il l'avait aidée à se relever, et elle est partie sans demander son reste. Plus tard, Théodore avait su qu'elle était partie en croisade pour rechercher Trevor, le crapaud de cet imbécile de Londubat, et par suite, Théodore ne l'avait plus jamais méprisé. C'était après tout grâce à lui qu'il avait rencontré celle qui allait devenir la femme de sa vie.

Théodore avait remis sa chemise, sans en fermer les boutons. Il avait simplement pris le temps d'aller fumer à la fenêtre, comme il le faisait toujours après l'amour. De sa paume il aplatit ses cheveux châtain foncé en bataille, et passa une main dans sa nuque légèrement nouée. Il se dit avec fatalité qu'il ferait appel à une masseuse une fois arrivé à Seattle, bien qu'il aurait voulu que ce soit sa belle Hermione qui s'y colle. Elle avait des doigts de fée et massait à merveille, mais ce n'était pas raisonnable, déjà qu'il était en retard. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de sombrer dans la luxure à nouveau. Parce que s'il entrait à nouveau dans ce lit, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir en sortir, d'où le fait qu'il avait préféré partir tant qu'elle dormait, pour éviter la douleur des au-revoir. De toute manière, Hermione et lui s'arrangeaient pour ne jamais se croiser les matins où il devait partir. Au moins, disait-elle, elle ne pleurerait pas comme une madeleine.

Théodore soupira, et écrasa sa cigarette sur le bord de la fenêtre, avant de glisser le mégot totalement consumé dans la petite niche en pierre, qui faisait office de cendrier depuis des années. Les parpaings pouvaient être bien utiles lorsqu'il s'agissait de planquer des tas de petites choses. Puis, paresseusement, Théodore referma la fenêtre et reboutonna sa chemise tout en réprimant un bâillement. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces quarante-huit dernières heures, aussi espérait-il pouvoir récupérer ses heures de sommeil en revenant à Seattle. Décalage horaire ou pas, Théodore était tellement crevé qu'il allait s'endormir sans trop de difficultés. Il s'agenouilla dans le lit, au milieu du fatras de draps et de couvertures, et se pencha légèrement sur Hermione, encore endormie. Il laissa un baiser au creux de sa nuque, avant de chuchoter à son oreille.

-Je reviens samedi prochain. Promis.

Sur ce, il se retira définitivement, mit sa veste et prit ses affaires, avant de quitter sans bruit l'appartement qu'ils partageaient depuis maintenant cinq ans.

* * *

><p>-Théodore! Beugla le coach Johnson à l'adresse de son meilleur joueur. Viens par ici!<p>

Bon gré, mal gré, Théodore s'exécuta sans rechigner, son t-shirt à la main. Si le coach était venu le déranger alors qu'il était en train de se changer aux vestiaires, c'était bien pour une bonne raison. Théodore enfila son t-shirt, puis il sortit du vestiaire d'un pas raide, sous le sourire goguenard de ses coéquipiers qui avaient bien vu les marques d'ongles qu'Hermione avait laissées sur sa peau d'une pâleur marmoréenne.

-Je te présente Jenny Stewart. Annonça le coach, en désignant d'un signe de tête une petite blonde, toute mignonne, qui écrivait vivement sur son calepin. Jenny est journaliste et elle aimerait écrire un article sur l'équipe, et plus particulièrement sur toi.

-Sur moi? Demanda Théodore, légèrement surpris. Vous savez pourtant que j'ai fait le choix de ne pas donner d'interviews.

Ce que Théodore détestait particulièrement dans sa profession, c'était bien l'hypermédiatisation dont il faisait l'objet. Lorsqu'il était en Angleterre, il était à peu près tranquille, mais lorsqu'il était à Seattle, il ne pouvait pas faire un pas dehors sans être harcelé par des fans, des paparazzis ou des journalistes qui l'avaient fliqué toute la journée en espérant un mot de sa part. Théodore avait rechigné en acceptant les trois gorilles qui l'accompagnaient partout où il allait, mais son coach lui avait assuré que c'était nécessaire pour assurer sa sécurité. Théodore s'était fait à l'idée qu'il allait être surveillé 24 heures sur 24, même si ça ne lui plaisait pas. Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione le rejoigne à Seattle. Sa vie ici était infernale et il ne voulait pas l'exposer. Depuis qu'il était célèbre, Théodore avait volontairement jeté le voile sur sa vie privée, n'accordant des interviews qu'au compte-gouttes, créant cette aura de mystère qui les rendait toutes folles. Théodore, à ce jour, était le joueur le plus mystérieux de son équipe, et finalement, peu de personnes le connaissaient vraiment.

Mais peut-être que s'il consentait enfin à donner une interview, les journalistes le laisseraient un peu tranquille. Il ne demandait que ça, être tranquille. C'était à cet effet qu'il envisageait de parler au coach Johnson de sa décision, mûrement réfléchie. Il n'en pouvait plus de tout ce cirque. Déjà qu'il prenait un peu de drogue de temps à autres pour supporter la pression, il n'avait aucune envie de finir dépressif à peine vingt-trois ans. Cela faisait des mois qu'il voulait retourner aux Frelons de Wimbourne, ses premières amours, et la situation n'avait fait que s'éterniser. Seulement, il n'avait pas encore parlé de son retrait de l'équipe à son coach, et encore moins à Hermione.

-D'accord. Finit-il par concéder, après un silence qui dura une éternité. On peut éventuellement s'installer à côté pendant que vous me poserez vos questions?

Jenny Stewart acquiesça vivement, et elle suivit Théodore dans le local habituellement réservé au coach. Il s'assit posément sur une chaise, alors que Jenny occupait celle d'en face, tout en déballant ses affaires. Théodore fut soulagé de voir qu'elle n'avait pas sorti de plume à papotte, mais une somptueuse plume de paon, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique. Théodore pianotait nerveusement sur la table, en attendant que Jenny soit prête. Puis, la jolie blonde sortit sa liste de questions, et prit la parole.

-Alors. Théodore. Vous êtes le joueur le plus méconnu de toute l'équipe de Seattle, et pourtant, vous êtes la coqueluche de la gente féminine du haut de vos vingt-trois ans. Rappelez-moi votre parcours?

-Eh bien…commença l'intéressé en se frottant anxieusement la nuque. J'ai commencé en tant que poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de l'école. À l'époque, j'étais encore à Poudlard et je jouais dans l'équipe de Serpentard. C'est un ami qui m'a fait entrer dans l'équipe, et après quelques entraînements, il a semblé que j'étais plutôt bon pour ça. Pour quelqu'un qui passait son temps dans les bouquins et les devoirs, c'était quand même un comble *rires* j'ai occupé le même poste jusqu'à la fin de mes études. Et après la guerre, j'ai été repéré par le sélectionneur des Frelons de Wimbourne. J'y ai joué pendant à peu près trois ans, puis le sélectionneur de l'équipe nationale est venu voir un match des Frelons, à la recherche de jeunes talents pour constituer la nouvelle équipe nationale. Après des semaines, ils ont réussi à négocier mon transfert, un contrat qui pesait des millions de gallions,

-Et quel numéro portiez vous à cette époque? S'enquit Jenny, d'une voix enjouée, tout en notant frénétiquement les réponses du jeune Nott sur son parchemin.

-Je portais le même qu'aujourd'hui, qui m'a suivi pendant toute ma carrière. C'est-à-dire le numéro 7.

-Et que signifie ce chiffre?

-C'est une date anniversaire. Expliqua Théodore avec un sourire. C'est ce jour là qu'avec ma copine, nous avons échangé notre premier baiser, et cette année, ça fait sept ans que nous sommes ensemble, donc c'est d'autant mieux choisi.

-Et la suite de votre parcours, donc? Poursuivit la jeune femme sans s'attarder sur le fait que Théodore avait avoué qu'il n'était plus célibataire.

-J'ai joué deux ans en équipe nationale. Et, pareillement, je me suis fait remarquer par un recruteur tout droit venu des USA. On parlait beaucoup de mois à l'époque, il y avait eu un scandale autour de mon transfert et de tout l'argent que je coûtais alors que je n'étais qu'un simple joueur de Quidditch, mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de venir jouer pour les Comètes de Seattle. Mon transfert a eu lieu il y a six mois, et cela a impliqué beaucoup de choses, notamment un changement de cadre de vie auquel je n'étais pas vraiment préparé.

-C'est donc ce qu'on appelle une carrière bien remplie! Vous êtes talentueux, vous êtes riche, vous êtes le fantasme de la moitié des femmes de la planète, et côté cœur alors, ça donne quoi?

-Comme je viens de vous le dire, je suis en couple depuis un peu plus de sept ans, et ma célébrité n'a rien changé à ce niveau là. Vous savez, c'est un peu grâce à elle que j'en suis arrivé là, c'est elle qui fait en sorte que je garde la tête sur les épaules.

-Vous avez des projets?

-Pas vraiment. Ricana Théodore, légèrement mal à l'aise. Disons que depuis que je joue à Seattle on n'a plus vraiment l'occasion d'en parler ensemble. Lorsqu'on se voit, je préfère être avec elle plutôt que parler d'avenir. Pour le moment, nous n'avons pas de projets de mariage ou de bébé, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Cela dit, c'est quelque chose que je désire, peut-être pas dans l'immédiat mais pourquoi pas dans quelques temps? Je serais alors le plus heureux des hommes.

L'interview se déroula pendant de longues minutes encore. Théodore répondait à toutes les questions sans aucun détour, se livrant au jeu avec tout le professionnalisme dont il pouvait faire preuve. Il parvenait même à se détendre à mesure que Jenny posait toutes ses questions. Tout passa en revue: ses amis, sa famille -bien qu'il n'aimait pas parler de sa mère décédée quand il était encore jeune-, son parcours scolaire, ses goûts, jusqu'à même la couleur de ses chaussettes. Puis, au bout de trois heures d'interview, très exactement, Jenny congédia Théodore, en le remerciant chaleureusement d'avoir joué le jeu. Théodore avait répondu que c'était normal et qu'il tenait à recevoir un exemplaire de l'article avant qu'il ne soit publié. Jenny acquiesça vivement, et lui promit de lui envoyer l'article en avant-première.

* * *

><p>Ce matin là, Hermione était revenue avec un sachet en papier provenant de la pharmacie, et elle s'était enfermée dans la salle de bains, sans oser en déballer le contenu. Au bout d'un long moment passé à tergiverser et à peser le pour et le contre, Hermione avait sorti l'une des boîtes en carton, et lu attentivement la notice, pour la forme, mais aussi pour retarder le moment où elle aurait à le faire. Puis, elle prit une profonde inspiration, et fit le test de grossesse. Elle attendit quelques instants, et le résultat ne faisait aucun doute: elle était enceinte. Elle ignorait encore de combien de temps, mais tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'un petit être était en train de grandir dans son ventre, et que ce n'était pas le moment le plus propice pour avoir un enfant. Théodore était loin, et Hermione n'avait pas envie de vivre sa grossesse toute seule. Elle avait encore moins envie d'élever cet enfant toute seule. Alors, pour la première fois depuis des années, Hermione Granger se mit à pleurer sur son sort, ce qu'elle s'était toujours refusé de faire, catégoriquement.<p>

* * *

><p>Le week-end suivant, comme tous les week-end, Théodore était venu la rejoindre à Londres, dans leur petit appartement. Théodore avait maintes fois proposé d'en changer et d'en prendre un plus grand, ayant largement les moyens de se l'offrir, mais Hermione avait toujours refusé. C'était leur premier appartement, celui qui avait été le théâtre de leur vie commune pendant près de sept ans. Entre ces murs était enfermée toute leur jeunesse, et leur chambre avait connu bien des ébats. Toutes les pièces de l'appartement, à dire vrai. Leur amour s'était épanoui entre ces murs, et Hermione ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner les lieux, bien que ce jour viendrait lorsqu'ils commenceraient à fonder une famille.<p>

Elle était allongée dans le canapé, dans les bras de Théodore, qui embrassait son épaule dénudée. Le plaid était enroulé autour de leurs corps nus, et elle bénissait le fait qu'il ne puisse pas voir son expression contrariée. Au bout d'une demi-heure passée à se mâchonner la langue, Hermione se jeta enfin à l'eau.

-Il faut que je te parle d'un truc. Lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

-Moi aussi. Souffla le jeune homme au creux de sa nuque, ses doigts délaissant le délié de ses hanches pour venir jouer avec ses boucles brunes.

-Toi d'abord. Invita Hermione, qui s'était renfrognée.

-Eh bien…j'ai démissionné des Comètes. Annonça-t-il, en embrassant sa peau d'albâtre. L'interview que j'ai accordée à Jenny Stewart était la première et la dernière, voilà pourquoi elle était aussi complète. Et quelques jours plus tard, j'ai donné ma démission au Coach. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette vie.

-Oh, c'est merveilleux. S'écria-t-elle, d'une voix brisée, alors que ses yeux marron se remplissait de larmes d'émotions.

-Je voulais être avec toi. Chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille, avant d'en mordiller le lobe tout doucement. Je n'en pouvais plus d'être loin de toi, tu me manquais trop. Puis, je ne supportais plus la pression. Je voulais retourner à une vie normale.

-Mais…mais tu vas jouer où? Balbutia Hermione, sous le choc.

Elle s'était attendue à tout, sauf à ça. Elle avait tant voulu que Théodore revienne vivre à ses côtés, qu'ils cessent leur relation à distance pour reprendre une relation de couple normale, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Théodore puisse tout plaquer pour elle. Le Quidditch lui tenait tellement à cœur. Sans répondre à ses questions, Théodore attrapa son menton et posa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Hermione accepta le baiser sans rechigner. Elle ferma les yeux, pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir le trouble qui habitait ses prunelles ambrées.

-Je reprends du service parmi les Frelons de Wimbourne. Répondit tout simplement Théodore, en embrassant délicatement sa tempe. Le sélectionneur a accepté de me reprendre, et deux fois plutôt qu'une. Comme quoi, je suis retourné à mes premières amours. Et cette fois, mon transfert n'a pas coûté des millions de gallions. En fait, il n'a rien coûté du tout. Comme j'étais suffisamment pété de tunes, j'ai refusé le moindre sou. Cela me faisait tellement plaisir de revenir jouer parmi les Frelons que j'aurais presque refusé qu'ils me payent.

Il avait ponctué ses dires d'un rire léger, qui avait beaucoup fait rire Hermione. Malgré sa célébrité, Théodore était resté humble, et était gêné lorsqu'il bénéficiait de traitements de faveur en raison de son statut de joueur de Quidditch international. Hermione connaissait suffisamment Théodore pour pouvoir affirmer qu'il aurait aimé continuer à vivre une petite vie bien tranquille, loin de tout ce cirque engendré par sa célébrité. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi calme et solitaire que lui, qui n'aimait pas entendre du tapage et qui stressait à chaque fois qu'il venait chez les Weasley, la transition avait été brutale.

Elle avait par ailleurs lu l'interview qu'il avait donnée, n'ayant pas tardé pour lui envoyer un exemplaire du journal où il était paru. Théodore était très séduisant sur cette photo et l'interview avait été d'une rare sincérité. C'était comme ça, Théodore ne savait pas mentir. Et qu'il envisage de se marier et d'avoir des enfants avec elle dans un futur plus ou moins proche l'avait enchantée. Théodore ronronna légèrement, ce qui fit s'esclaffer Hermione, qui caressa tendrement sa joue. Puis, il mordilla tendrement le contour de son oreille, la faisant frémir au passage.

-Et toi? Chuchota-t-il à sa nuque. Que voulais-tu me dire?

-Je…Je suis enceinte. Lâcha-t-elle en laissant ses larmes rouler sur sa joue. Je…je suis désolée, mais je ne savais pas comment te le dire, et…

-Tu es enceinte? Balbutia-t-il, éberlué.

-Oui. Confirma-t-elle dans un souffle. Je suis enceinte de sept semaines. Je…j'ai fait un test de grossesse la semaine dernière, et dans la foulée, j'ai pris un rendez-vous chez le gynécomage, qui m'a confirmé le diagnostic tout en me révélant le sexe de notre futur enfant.

-Et?

-C'est une fille. Annonça Hermione, d'une voix éteinte, en laissant échapper de nouveaux sanglots.

Hermione laissa à Théodore le temps d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Légèrement tremblante, elle attendait sa réaction. La lèvre inférieure d'Hermione se mit à trembler devant l'inertie de son compagnon. Puis, Théodore embrassa doucement le creux de sa nuque, avant d'embrasser chacune de ses larmes, et enfin, la commissure de ses lèvres. Il posséda ses lèvres avec passion, et Hermione répondait à ses baisers, légèrement perplexe.

-Alors, j'ai bien fait de démissionner des Comètes. Dit-il simplement en esquissant l'ombre d'un sourire, sa main venant caresser tendrement le ventre de sa petite-amie.

Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à cogner plus fort alors que Théodore caressait son ventre avec beaucoup de tendresse, donnant tacitement son assentiment. Hermione fut soulagée qu'il réagisse bien, elle ne s'était vraiment pas attendue à une telle réaction. Et alors qu'il s'allongeait doucement au dessus d'Hermione, prêt à lui faire l'amour une nouvelle fois, Hermione savait qu'aux côtés de Théodore, elle vivrait heureuse. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant que leur fille viendrait au monde neuf mois plus tard, et qu'ils allaient être jeunes parents. Pour le reste, ils avaient le temps, pensa Hermione alors qu'il venait de s'insinuer lentement en elle, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Ils avaient le temps, puisqu'ils avaient toute la vie devant eux.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce premier one shoot. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu! Pour une fois, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, si ce n'est que: une petite review, s'il vous plaît? Les autres viendront au fur et à mesure. J'ai déjà une idée pour un autre thème, mais on verra bien.<p>

Sinon, concernant mes autres fics, j'ai bien avancé sur le chapitre 12 du Fils Prodigue, et l'intrigue continue de se goupiller lentement mais sûrement. Et j'ai écrit presque 2 scènes sur Would you be happier. Revivre est toujours en stand-by, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'y retravailler, et ça risque d'être tendu parce que mes partiels sont dans moins d'un mois ._. Pendez moi.

Bisous bisous, et à la prochaine!


	2. la plus grosse erreur de sa vie

**TITRE**: la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

**THEME**: #3 Scandale.

**FANDOM**: Harry Potter.

**PAIRING**: Hermione Granger & Théodore Nott.

**GENRE**: Romance.

**RATING**: T (pour le langage et les allusions)

**DISCLAIMER**: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que martyriser les personnages créés par JKR pour les besoins de cette série de one-shoots.

**NOTE**: Et voilà le deuxième OS écrit dans le cadre de cette série des 30 baisers. Le premier n'a pas vraiment eu beaucoup de succès, tant pis, je poste celui-là, j'espère qu'il vous plaira davantage! n'hésitez pas à commenter, ou à m'adresser des reproches si jamais. à bientôt pour le 3e OS!

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, Hermione se mariait. Aujourd'hui, elle allait lui tourner le dos définitivement, et ne plus lui appartenir. Théodore détestait le sentiment qui le consumait de l'intérieur, et qui le tuait à petit feu. Si encore il se contentait simplement de brûler, il aurait pu passer outre. Mais depuis qu'Hermione l'avait quitté pour un autre, il avait l'impression d'être entre la vie et la mort. La Faucheuse ne voulait pas de lui, c'était un fait. Peut-être était-il trop exécrable pour qu'elle l'emmène dans l'autre monde. Pour autant, il ne se sentait pas davantage à sa place dans le monde des vivants. Il n'avait sa place nulle part, sauf peut-être dans ce fauteuil, avec une bouteille de whisky pur-feu à la main.<p>

Théodore soupira avec amertume, avant de tirer une bouffée sur sa cigarette. Il était ivre, il puait le tabac, mais il s'en foutait, plus rien ne le préoccupait désormais. Elle ne l'aimait plus, elle s'était barrée. Elle était partie avec un autre, et lui avait tout simplement cessé de vivre. Théodore, tout en se laissant aller à ses sombres pensées, se noya dans un nouveau verre de whisky. L'alcool lui monta à la tête, et lui brûlait légèrement le gosier, mais il n'en avait cure, il n'y avait que ça qui puisse le maintenir en vie. Son amour pour Hermione était en train de le tuer peu à peu, et le pire, dans toute cette histoire sordide, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais été en mesure de l'exprimer.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASH BACK. <strong>

Théodore n'avait jamais été très loquace, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses sentiments. Théodore avait pris pour habitude de ne jamais rien dire, de ne rien laisser filtrer. Pour autant, il était amoureux, _amoureux, _et ce sentiment le dérangeait. Non pas qu'il s'était interdit d'aimer, mais il n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant, et ça lui faisait peur. Tellement peur, que les mots lui obstruaient la gorge et que ses gestes lui semblaient artificiels, presque surfaits. Il avait mis des semaines pour apprivoiser Hermione Granger, l'indomptable lionne. Il lui avait suffi de plonger dans son regard couleur de miel pour être contaminé par ce virus dont il était impossible de se débarrasser. Et même s'il lui était possible de s'en débarrasser, il ne l'aurait pas fait.

Hermione était rentrée de son stage, comme d'habitude. Comme d'habitude, elle avait ôté son manteau et elle l'avait accroché sur la patère. Elle avait caressé Pattenrond, son horrible chat orange que Théodore avait toujours trouvé moche, mais il n'en avait jamais rien dit, pour ne pas contrarier sa petite-amie. C'est qu'elle l'aimait, cette boule de poils, et pour un peu, Théodore en aurait presque été jaloux. Elle était venue le retrouver dans la cuisine, là où il s'affairait à préparer le dîner. Comme d'habitude, Hermione s'était approchée, elle avait goûté aux plats qu'il avait préparés avec amour, et elle avait presque soupiré d'extase tant c'était bon. Puis, elle l'avait embrassé longuement, tendrement, amoureusement et elle lui avait raconté sa journée en beurrant une tartine.

Théodore l'avait écoutée avec attention, avait souri et s'était exclamés aux moments appropriés. Hermione était littéralement passionnée par son stage, et Théodore était content de la voir aussi heureuse, aussi épanouie. Il partageait tout simplement son bonheur avec elle. Pour autant, Hermione n'était pas satisfaite de sa vie. Elle ressentait encore un manque que Théodore n'avait pas su identifier. Elle parlait souvent d'Hannah Abbott qui filait le parfait amour avec Neville Londubat. Neville passait plusieurs fois au bureau pour saluer l'ancienne Poufsouffle, lui apporter des fleurs, ou simplement passer cinq précieuses minutes avec elle. La semaine dernière, Hermione avait appris que les deux tourtereaux allaient bientôt se marier. Hermione avait été là quand Neville a demandé en mariage sa dulcinée. Elle avait été le témoin silencieux de leur bonheur.

Théodore n'avait pas l'air pressé de se marier. Ni même d'avoir des enfants. Parfois, Hermione se demandait s'il voulait réellement cette vie avec elle. Peut-être que c'était elle le problème. Peut-être qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se contenter de ce qu'il voulait bien lui offrir. Pourtant, Hermione n'était pas spécialement malheureuse. Elle était bien avec son homme. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Ils étaient la preuve vivante qu'un geste valait bien mieux qu'un long discours. Hermione était sexuellement comblée. Elle avait toujours ce fourmillement au creux du ventre lorsqu'elle le voyait, ses sens qui s'enflammaient dès lors qu'il l'embrassait. Hermione était amoureuse, passionnément amoureuse, irrémédiablement et profondément amoureuse, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Rien n'était jamais suffisant. Pas même quand Théodore traversait la cuisine pour venir l'enlacer tout doucement, collant son torse contre son dos, et poser son menton au creux de son épaule. Comme en ce moment précis.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, mon amour? Tu es bien silencieuse depuis tout à l'heure.

-Je suis tout simplement épuisée. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix cassée. Je crois que je vais me coucher tôt ce soir.

-Tu te couches tôt depuis une semaine. Objecta l'ancien Serpentard en embrassant lascivement son cou gracile. Et cela fait autant de temps que nous n'avons pas fait l'amour. Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais.

Hermione soupira, et se blottit contre l'épaule de son amoureux. C'était bien cela le problème. Il était parfait en tous points. Élégant, raffiné, cultivé, galant, doté d'un humour particulièrement caustique, bien qu'il était blasé et fatigué avant l'âge. L'un comme l'autre, après tout, n'étaient âgés que de vingt-cinq ans. Autrement dit, ils étaient encore jeunes, ils avaient toute la vie devant eux. Oui mais voilà, Hermione avait des envies de mariage, de bébé, et encore plus lorsqu'elle voyait ses collègues franchir le pas. Entre celles qui se fiançaient et celles qui étaient enceintes, Hermione se sentait bien seule. Et venait immanquablement la question fatidique, celle qui venait saper le moral de l'ancienne rouge & or pour le reste de la journée: vous vous y mettez quand?

Sous entendu, ses collègues voulaient savoir quand il avait l'intention de la demander en mariage, ou de lui faire un enfant. À chaque fois, Hermione baissait la tête et ne répondait rien, trop amère pour ce faire. Elle se contentait de sourire à chaque fois qu'elle apprenait une bonne nouvelle, et ruminait en silence le reste du temps. Elle n'était pas assez perfide pour ternir le bonheur des autres filles, elle en laissait le soin à cette peste de Pansy Parkinson. Même elle s'était fiancée, c'était peu dire! Alors, Hermione en avait conclu qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour Théodore, qu'elle était indigne de lui. Il fallait dire qu'il était un sang-pur, et qu'elle n'était qu'une sang-de-bourbe. Autrement dit, leur relation tenait surtout du miracle. Un miracle qu'Hermione chérissait malgré tout.

-Théo…souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Je…je peux te poser une question?

-Bien sûr. Répondit-il en embrassant tendrement sa tempe, arrachant un délicieux frisson à la jeune femme.

-Tu…tu…Qu'est-ce que tu vois, toi, par rapport à notre futur? Je veux dire…comment tu nous vois, d'ici les prochaines années?

-C'est le mariage de Londubat et Abbott qui te monte à la tête, c'est ça? Demanda Théodore d'une voix blanche, après un long silence qui pétrifia la jeune femme.

-Non, pas du tout! S'offusqua-t-elle, en se dégageant soudainement de son étreinte. Je…je voulais juste savoir…si tu avais ta petite idée, c'est tout. Une relation se construit à deux, après tout.

-eh bien…je ne sais pas. Avoua Théodore, en toute franchise, en baissant la tête. J'ai déjà du mal à déterminer ce que je vais mettre demain pour aller travailler, alors d'ici à imaginer quelle serait ma vie à plus ou moins long terme, je donne ma langue au chat.

Croyant qu'on parlait de lui, Pattenrond surgit du dessous de la table de la cuisine et se frotta contre les jambes de Théodore, qui se mit à éternuer. Ironie du sort, Théodore était allergique aux poils de chat. Seulement, il n'avait pu contraindre Hermione à abandonner cette sale bête, et supportait bravement son nez qui le démangeait et ses yeux constamment rougis à force de les frotter. Heureusement qu'il avait une cargaison de mouchoirs à portée de mains, et un assortiment de potions contre les allergies, il était blindé. Théodore n'osa pas chasser l'animal en donnant un léger coup de pied pour le forcer à s'éloigner. De toute manière, Hermione venait de l'appeler, et l'horrible animal avait bondi dans ses bras, dans un tourbillon de poils orange , arrachant un nouvel éternuement à l'ancien Serpentard, qui se frotta le nez du revers de la main.

-Je vois. Commenta Hermione, avec amertume. Tu vois, ça m'aurait fait plaisir que tu me dises que tu veuilles fonder une famille, ou je ne sais pas, moi, que tu désires m'épouser un de ces jours.

-Mais bien sûr que j'ai envie de tout ça! S'écria Théodore, en croisant les bras sur son torse. Seulement, c'est trop tôt, je ne suis pas prêt pour ça.

-ça fait cinq ans qu'on est ensemble. Soupira l'ancienne Gryffondor, en arquant un sourcil blessé. On a eu le temps de voir si on était certains de nos sentiments, n'est-ce pas? À moins que de ton côté, tu sois encore en train de te demander si tu m'aimes ou non, ce qui peut arriver.

-Hermione…Ce n'est pas si simple.

-Tout devient toujours rapidement compliqué avec toi. Tout commence à prendre des proportions ridicules. Pourtant, j'ai envie de tout ça. Je…j'ai envie de me marier avec toi, et de porter ton enfant. Et…

-Un jour, Hermione. Coupa-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour la faire taire. Un jour, ça arrivera. Mais pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt. On n'a que vingt-cinq ans. On a toute la vie devant nous.

-Le problème, Théodore, souligna Hermione en lui adressant un regard peiné, c'est que je ne sais même pas si tu m'aimes. Tu ne me l'as pas dit une seule fois depuis que nous sommes ensemble. En fait, tu ne dis jamais rien. J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à un étranger. Je connais ton corps par cœur, mais tes pensées, tes sentiments, tes impressions me restent inaccessibles. Pourquoi tu continues à mettre des barrières entre nous?

-Je te demande pardon? S'exclama Théodore en s'éloignant d'elle, interloqué. Je te signale que tu ne m'écoutes pas. Quand tu parles, c'est uniquement de toi, de tes stages, de tes réussites, des histoires de tes collègues, mais jamais tu ne me demandes si ça va, ou ce que j'ai fait de mes journées. Et tu sais quoi? Quand tu te comportes comme ça, j'ai l'impression que tu t'en fous.

-Mais c'est pour me dire quoi, à la fin? Tu ne fais rien de tes journées. Tu vas travailler pendant huit heures, tu reviens du boulot, et tu bosses sur ta thèse! Je commence à connaître le refrain.

-Si tu te renseignais un peu sur mes activités, grogna Théodore, vexé, tu saurais que je me suis fait virer et que je vais devoir cravacher pour trouver un autre petit boulot pour arrondir nos fins de mois et payer le loyer de notre misérable appartement pendant que Madame accumule les stages.

-Tu sais bien qu'accroître mon expérience professionnelle est important pour moi! Riposta Hermione, d'une voix perçante. Si tu étais un peu moins égoïste, tu t'en réjouirais au lieu de me le reprocher. Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire, moi? Tu veux parler de ta thèse? Alors parles-en! j'en ai assez de devoir alimenter la conversation sans-cesse, c'est à croire que discuter simplement avec moi, de tout et n'importe quoi t'écorche la bouche!

-Tu es en train de me demander d'être ce que je ne suis pas. Tonna Théodore, d'une voix forte tout en frappant du poing sur la table. En acceptant de sortir avec moi, tu es réputée avoir accepté mes qualités comme mes défauts. Et tu sais mieux que quiconque que je n'aime pas parler, que je n'aime pas davantage exprimer mes sentiments. J'essaie de te le faire comprendre à chaque fois que nous faisons l'amour, mais apparemment, ce n'est pas encore suffisant. Je ne t'ai pas trompée sur la marchandise, tu savais à quoi t'attendre. Si tu es sortie avec moi, c'est en toute connaissance de cause!

-Pourtant, murmura Hermione, un _je t'aime _de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal à personne. Je ne demandais rien de plus, simplement que tu me le dises. Mais même ça semble te coûter un effort surhumain. Je me fiche bien des bijoux, des cadeaux coûteux, que tu m'apportes le petit déjeuner au lit, tout ce que je voulais, c'étaient ces trois petits mots.

Théodore ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer Hermione en silence. Hermione, dont les yeux marron s'étaient remplis de larmes silencieuses. Un spasme agita la tempe du jeune homme, alors qu'il restait là, les bras ballants, sans rien faire. Hermione avait tort lorsqu'elle soutenait qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Au contraire, il l'aimait de tout son corps, de toute son âme, il l'aimait à en mourir. Seulement, il était incapable de l'exprimer. Ces mots se bloquaient au fond de sa gorge et refusaient de franchir le barrage de ses lèvres. Si elle savait combien de fois il avait essayé de lui glisser ces quelques mots, en tous temps, toutes occasions: au lit, en dînant au restaurant, ou simplement lorsqu'elle rentrait du travail. Pourtant, jamais il n'avait été capable de le faire, se contentant de la fixer en silence, se consumant d'amour pour elle.

Et, lorsqu'Hermione tourna les talons, pour aller pleurer tout son soûl dans leur lit, Théodore sut au fond de lui qu'il l'avait perdue, qu'il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Cette impression pour le moins désagréable n'avait fait que se confirmer lorsqu'Hermione avait commencé à ranger toutes ses possessions. Et lorsque Théodore avait eu le malheur de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait, elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle partait. Il avait bien essayé de la retenir, mais elle n'avait rien voulu savoir: elle lui avait bien fait comprendre que tout était terminé, et qu'il n'y avait plus rien à tirer de leur histoire, elle était devenue caduque, elle avait cessé de produire ses fruits. Ce ne fut que le lendemain matin que Théodore comprit ce qui lui était arrivé, lorsqu'il retrouva l'appartement vide et sans âme: elle l'avait quitté.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK.**

* * *

><p>-Merde alors, commenta Blaise, en voyant dans lequel se trouvait son ami. Regarde un peu dans quel état tu es.<p>

-ça fait six mois qu'elle est partie. Chuchota Théodore, d'une voix rauque. Elle est partie et elle n'est jamais revenue. Et c'est aujourd'hui qu'elle se marie. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, putain, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

-Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas fait, plutôt. Murmura Blaise, sombrement.

-Je l'aime, Blaise, tu es capable de comprendre ça? Je l'aime à en crever, et ça me tue de savoir qu'elle va épouser ce connard. Il ne la connaîtra jamais autant que je la connais moi, et il ne l'aimera jamais autant que je l'aime. Ça fait six mois que je crève de lui dire ces putains de mots, mais je ne peux pas. Elle ne m'écouterait pas.

-Alors, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Conseilla Blaise en confisquant la bouteille à son ami. Sinon, tu vas finir dépressif et alcoolique. À vingt-cinq ans, ce serait quand même triste.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Questionna Théodore, d'une voix implorante. Je…Elle est sur le point de se marier. Elle a fait sa vie avec un autre homme. Elle m'a oublié.

-Impossible. Trancha Blaise, en lançant au grand brun une chemise, pour qu'il l'enfile. Avec un peu de chance, c'est avec toi qu'elle se mariera aujourd'hui.

-Avec un peu de chance? S'étrangla Théodore, non sans cynisme. Il me faudrait toute la chance du monde, non, de l'univers. Des chaudrons entiers de Felix Felicis. Si elle m'aimait tant que ça, elle serait revenue depuis belle lurette.

-Tu sais comment elle est. Objecta Blaise en haussant les épaules. Vous avez tous les deux un caractère de merde, c'est normal que vous vous prenez la tête de temps à autre. Et je reste persuadé que si elle n'est pas heureuse avec toi, alors, elle ne sera jamais heureuse avec aucun autre. C'est sûr que si tu ne bouges pas ton cul, elle va épouser ce type et ça va être tant pis pour toi!

-C'est bon. Cracha Théodore avec hargne. Donne moi mon pantalon.

-Tu vois, je te préfère comme ça. Le félicita Blaise en lui jetant ledit pantalon, qui était troué aux genoux.

-Tu ne crois pas que je risque de ressembler à un clochard si je me ramène à l'église dans un tel accoutrement?

-On s'en fout. Coupa Blaise. Ce n'est pas le moment de tergiverser, tel que je te connais, tu risques de mettre trois plombes pour te chercher de quoi te mettre. Puis, on a un mariage à empêcher, ce n'est pas comme si on était obligés d'y assister. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire?

-Oui. Haleta Théodore, qui enfilait son t-shirt. Au moment où le prêtre dit _si quelqu'un s'oppose à ce mariage, qu'il se prononce maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais, _je me lève et je crie _je m'y oppose, _ou quelque chose du genre.

-Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé d'attendre ce moment là de la cérémonie, tu peux aussi surgir dans l'église tout en gueulant d'arrêter tout…

-J'aviserai en temps voulu. Grogna Théodore, en passant son pantalon. Passe-moi mes chaussettes, vite.

Théodore sentait l'adrénaline monter en lui à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient, impitoyables. Il fallait qu'Hermione écoute ce qu'elle avait à dire, avant de faire l'erreur de sa vie. Parce que oui, ce mariage était une erreur, et il allait empêcher cela. Hermione l'aimait, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Elle ne pouvait pas jeter aux orties cinq ans de relation d'un claquement de doigts. Il fallait qu'elle l'écoute, impérativement. Il dirait son amour pour elle devant toute l'assemblée s'il le fallait, il n'avait pas peur. L'alcool l'avait désinhibé et il remerciait le whisky pour cela. Lorsque Théodore était légèrement alcoolisé, sa langue se déliait plus facilement. Et il espérait vraiment qu'au moment voulu, il parviendrait à lui dire les mots qui lui tenaient tant à cœur.

* * *

><p>Les deux hommes transplantèrent dans une ruelle sombre, pas loin de l'église où devait avoir lieu le mariage d'Hermione et de ce fameux <em>William. <em>Théodore n'avait aucune espèce d'idée de ce à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler. Tant mieux. Pour l'heure, ce n'était qu'un nom sur un faire part, quelque chose d'abstrait. C'était comme si ce fameux William n'existait pas vraiment. Théodore pressa le pas, semant Blaise derrière ses grandes enjambées. Il voyait l'église se dresser droit devant, et les voitures qui étaient garées sur le parking. _Probablement les parents d'Hermione, _avait songé Théodore en pressant le pas. Essoufflé, Théodore arriva enfin devant la lourde porte en chêne, et la poussa, la faisant grincer sur ses gonds.

D'un pas décidé, Blaise sur les talons, Théodore s'avançait dans l'allée, ignorant le regard courroucé des invités qui le dévisageaient avec curiosité, comme s'il était une bête de foire. Jane, la mère d'Hermione, le fusilla du regard, accrochée au bras de son mari. Théodore les ignora, alors que Blaise venait de s'affaler sur une chaise, au dernier rang. Théodore ignora Ginny, qui était la demoiselle d'honneur en cette occasion, et se planta devant les futurs mariés. Le regard de William allait d'Hermione à Théodore, et de Théodore à Hermione. Cette dernière, quant à elle, était tout simplement pétrifiée. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, bien trop sidérée pour ce faire. Heureusement, William sauva la situation, en alpaguant l'intrus.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici, vous?

Théodore toisa William de la tête aux pieds. William était de taille moyenne, il avait des yeux verts et des cheveux châtain. Il était somme toute banal, il n'avait pas la beauté sombre et intrigante de Théodore, ni même sa classe et son raffinement. Lorsque l'on comparait William et Théodore, simplement en les regardant, on se demandait comment elle avait pu se désintéresser de l'ex Serpentard pour jeter son dévolu sur William, qui n'avait vraiment rien d'intéressant. Ce dernier devait probablement se sentir inférieur à l'ex petit-ami de sa future épouse, puisqu'un spasme de colère avait agité sa tempe, alors qu'une vague expression de doute avait flotté sur son visage en l'espace d'une seconde.

-Oui, William a raison. Approuva Hermione, d'une voix éteinte. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Théodore? Tu n'étais pourtant pas invité. Pas plus que Blaise, d'ailleurs.

-Blaise est venu me soutenir moralement. Exposa Théodore, avec assurance. Et moi, je suis venu t'empêcher de commettre la plus grosse erreur de toute ta vie.

-C'est inutile, Théodore. Dit-elle en baissant les yeux. Ma décision est prise. Je vais épouser William.

-Tu n'as pas le droit! S'écria Théodore, avec colère, colère qui s'était décuplée sous l'effet de l'alcool. Tu sais tout comme moi qu'il ne te rendra pas heureuse, tu ne _peux pas _l'épouser.

-Tu es ivre. Fit remarquer Hermione, d'une toute petite voix.

-Je suis ivre. Voyez-vous ça. Ricana Théodore, d'un air mauvais. Mais pourquoi je suis ivre, à ton avis? Je suis ivre parce que ça fait six mois que j'essaie d'oublier que tu m'as quitté. Je suis ivre parce que j'ai trop mal, et boire me permet d'oublier la douleur qui me consume chaque putain de jour qui passe. J'ai mal, Hermione, tu es capable de comprendre ça?

-Théodore…l'intima Hermione, devenue livide.

-Non, tais-toi! S'écria Théodore, durement. Je vois que tu as fini par avoir ce que tu voulais. À savoir, un homme qui finirait par te demander en mariage. Laisse-moi deviner, tu vas nous apprendre que tu es enceinte? Tu aurais la totale. Tout ce que je n'ai jamais pu t'offrir et que tu désirais ardemment. C'est bien pour ça que tu as épousé William n'est-ce pas? Ce crétin doit sûrement te dire je t'aime tous les jours et projeter de te faire un bébé pour que tu aies accepté de l'épouser aussi rapidement…à moins que tu ne l'aies épousé parce que tu avais peur de te retrouver toute seule après notre rupture.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es en train de me faire un _scandale _le jour de _mon _mariage. Couina Hermione, d'une toute petite voix, alors que ses beaux yeux marron s'emplissaient de larmes. Tu n'as pas le droit de gâcher le plus beau jour de ma vie.

-Tu vois, si tu avais été un peu plus patiente, cracha Théodore avec amertume, peut-être que ça aurait été nous devant l'autel. Mais tu es partie sans me laisser aucune chance. Tu t'es barrée à la première difficulté. Bel exemple de courage pour une Gryffondor!

L'assemblée entière retenait son souffle. Tous se demandaient qui était ce jeune homme ivre qui était en train de faire une scène à la future mariée. Hermione continuait à fixer Théodore, pétrifiée. Une larme silencieuse roula sur la joue de la belle brune, qu'elle ne chercha pas à chasser. Elle était pâle comme la mort, et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle glissa un regard en coin à William, qui semblait rougir à vue d'œil sous l'effet de la colère, et reporta son attention sur Théodore.

-Va-t-en, Théodore. Le congédia-t-elle avec fermeté. Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

-Non! S'écria le jeune homme avec force, alors que Blaise s'était levé, prêt à intervenir au cas où. Je ne partirai pas tant que je n'aurai pas dit tout ce que j'ai à te dire. En fait, ça ne sera pas long. Tu n'auras qu'à m'écouter cinq minutes, cinq petites minutes, et je m'en irai.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute. Finit par céder Hermione, alors que ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement.

-Je t'aime. Lâcha Théodore dans un souffle. Reviens moi. Tu n'as rien à faire avec lui, parce que c'est _moi _que tu aimes. Tu m'aimes, et moi, je t'aime également. Aucune tierce personne ne peut interférer là dedans. C'est ainsi qu'il en a toujours été, et c'est également de la sorte que cela va continuer. Je veux que tu reviennes à la maison, avec moi, comme avant. _S'il te plaît. _

-Théodore. Souffla Hermione à nouveau, alors que ses larmes dévalaient librement sur ses joues. Tu…tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça.

-Dis le moi. La défia Théodore, en s'avançant vers elle pour lui prendre les deux mains, faisant tomber le bouquet de fleurs au sol. Dis moi que tu préfères William.

Théodore riva ses prunelles incandescentes dans les yeux brillants de l'ancienne Gryffondor, qui soutenait son regard à grand peine. Plusieurs fois, elle allait dire quelque chose, mais elle s'était ravisée au dernier moment, incapable de dire quoi que ce fût. Les battements de cœur du jeune Nott augmentèrent crescendo, alors qu'il attendait sa réponse. De son côté, Hermione le fixait toujours, trop troublée par ce qu'elle ressentait. _Non, _elle n'avait jamais rien oublié. Elle n'avait pas oublié cette façon dont il la regardait, ou son toucher voluptueux. Elle n'avait pas oublié sa tendresse, ou ses coups de reins passionnés. Elle n'avait pas oublié la passion qu'elle ressentait à son égard, ni même les sentiments puissants qui la remuaient de l'intérieur et qui refaisaient surface. Elle savait que c'était _lui _qu'elle aimait, et que rien ni personne ne pourrait y changer quoi que ce soit.

-Hermione, peux-tu m'expliquer…commença William, embarrassé.

-Je suis désolée William. Pleura Hermione, en se tournant vers son promis. Je…il a raison, je ne peux pas me marier. Et en t'épousant, je ferais la plus grosse bêtise de toute ma vie. J'ignore aujourd'hui si je t'ai dit oui par dépit ou parce que j'avais réellement envie de t'épouser. Mais poursuivre la cérémonie ne serait pas bien, pas alors que j'ai des sentiments infiniment plus forts pour un autre homme.

-Ce mariage semblait vraiment te tenir à cœur. Souligna l'ex futur marié, abasourdi.

-Je sais. Mais je me suis rendue compte que je n'ai fait que transférer sur toi tout ce que j'aurais voulu faire avec Théodore, et ce mariage en faisait partie. Je pensais avoir des sentiments sincères pour toi, je n'ai jamais simulé lorsque nous avons fait l'amour, mais je n'ai pas ressenti le dixième des sentiments que je pouvais ressentir pour Théodore.

-Je savais que ce jour finirait par arriver. Ajouta William, la voix rauque. Je n'étais pas dupe, tu sais. J'ai essayé de t'aimer autant que j'ai pu, de te faire plaisir, de te donner la vie dont tu rêvais, mais ça n'aurait pas marché, parce que tu en aimais un autre et tu étais encore très affectée par votre rupture. Sur le moment, je n'ai rien dit, je pensais bêtement que ça passerait, mais même des mois après, le jour de notre mariage, je m'aperçois que tel n'est pas le cas. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est de te savoir heureuse, peu importe avec qui. Et si Théodore est la condition _sine qua non _de ton bonheur, alors va avec lui.

-Et…et le mariage? Demanda Hermione, d'une toute petite voix. Je…on a mis des semaines à tout organiser, et ça nous a coûté une petite fortune. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toutes ces fleurs, de la réception, du traiteur?

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Murmura William, dépité. On ne peut pas se marier parce qu'on a dépensé des sous pour organiser notre mariage. L'important est d'aimer la personne que tu vas épouser. Tu ne m'aimes pas. Fin de l'histoire.

Sur ce, William embrassa Hermione sur le front, et s'effaça, sous le regard abasourdi de l'assemblée. Sa famille, par solidarité, lui emboîta le pas, non sans lancer un regard méprisant à Hermione au passage. La principale intéressée, par ailleurs, avait baissé la tête, ses boucles brunes tombant piteusement sur ses épaules, s'échappant du chignon qu'elle avait fait spécialement pour cette occasion. Les personnes restantes retinrent leur souffle, alors que Théodore s'était avancé vers Hermione, brisant la distance qui s'était instaurée entre eux. Il prit son visage en coupe, et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime, Hermione. Je regrette simplement de ne pas avoir eu le courage de le dire plus tôt.

-Les Serpentard sont des lâches. Murmura Hermione dans un souffle. Tu n'y as jamais fait exception.

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux. Souffla-t-il, tout près de ses lèvres.

-Embrasse moi. Dit-elle, de façon à ce que ce soit bien audible par tous.

Théodore ne se fit pas prier. Il pressa ses lèvres contre celle de l'ancienne Gryffondor, alors que les autres se mettaient à applaudir à tout rompre, même le prêtre resté derrière l'autel, et qui semblait avoir perdu son latin. Hermione passa ses bras frêles autour des épaules de son amoureux, pour mieux approfondir leurs échanges. L'un comme l'autre soupirèrent d'aise alors que leurs langues se retrouvaient pour la première fois depuis des mois. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, lèvres contre lèvres, enlacés si fort que même l'eau n'aurait pas pu se frayer un passage entre eux, leurs langues bataillant gentiment pour la domination. Hermione et Théodore se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Le jeune homme apposa tendrement son front contre celui de sa compagne. Il picora sur sa bouche quelques chastes baisers. Blaise, au fond, se mit à siffler d'admiration, et applaudissait plus fort que les autres. Il adressa un clin d'œil à Ginny Weasley, qui se mit à rougir, avant de s'éloigner d'un pas digne, Blaise sur les talons.

-J'espère que tu ne vois pas d'inconvénients à ce que je t'enlève. Susurra Théodore, au creux de l'oreille de la jeune femme.

-Fais donc. L'invita-t-elle, un sourire malicieux accroché à ses lèvres voluptueuses.

Sur-ce, Théodore l'attrapa sous les genoux alors qu'Hermione s'était accrochée à son cou tout en rigolant. Elle enfouit son visage dans sa nuque, et respira son odeur d'homme. Il sentait bon le gingembre et le musc, et elle adorait sentir son corps chaud contre le sien. Il sourit, en la serrant tout contre lui. Il remonta l'allée en sens inverse, portant sa belle Hermione comme une mariée, sous le regard attendri de Mrs Weasley, qui considérait Hermione comme sa deuxième fille. Une fois hors de l'église, Hermione et Théodore transplanèrent jusque dans l'appartement qu'elle avait occupé jadis avec Théodore, et que ce dernier occupait toujours. La jeune femme fut ravie de retrouver son véritable chez-elle, et sourit doucement à son amoureux, qui la déposa dans le lit avec délicatesse.

Comprenant là où il venait en venir, Hermione prit le visage de l'ancien Serpentard entre ses mains, et l'embrassa passionnément, comme si sa vie en dépendant. Elle écarta légèrement les cuisses pour permettre à Théodore de s'y installer, mais ils étaient gênés par ce trop plein de tissus. Alors, agacée, elle roula au dessus de lui, le dominant de toute sa frêle stature.

-Je t'aime. Souffla Théodore, alors que ses mains caressaient voluptueusement son dos pour ensuite s'arrêter sur sa taille.

-Je t'aime aussi. Susurra Hermione, alors qu'elle se penchait sur lui pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, rattrapant ainsi ces quelques mois qu'ils avaient passés loin de l'autre.


	3. une histoire de fréquence

**Thème: **#17, kHz.

**TITRE: **Une histoire de fréquence.

**FANDOM**: Harry Potter.

**PAIRING**: Hermione Granger & Théodore Nott.

**RATING**: K. C'est tout mignon, tout gentil.

**DISCLAIMER**: L'univers d'Harry Potter est la propriété de JK Rowling, je ne fais que martyriser les personnages pour les besoins de cette série de OS.

**NOTE: **Et voilà le troisième OS pour cette série _chroniques de deux rats de bibliothèque, _qui, j'espère, vous plaira autant que les autres. Je sais qu'Hermione a abandonné le cours d'étude des Moldus, donc elle n'apparaîtra qu'en fin de l'histoire, le chapitre étant surtout centré sur Théodore. Merci à tous pour vos reviews sur les précédents OS, je suis ravie qu'ils vous plaisent. Je n'avais jamais vraiment osé en faire auparavant, mais apparemment ça se passe bien donc je vais persister dans ce sens, surtout que je m'investis dans plusieurs communautés sur Livejournal donc vous aurez encore le droit à de nombreux OS…notamment sur Théodore (encore lui!) , ou sur Lavande vu que ça faisait un bout que j'avais envie sur elle. Bisous, et à bientôt pour le prochain OS, qui portera sur le thème n°24, bonne nuit, et qui sera beaucoup plus sombre que les précédents.

* * *

><p>Théodore Nott, ce matin là, était sans doute plus réveillé que tous ses camarades réunis. À dire vrai, le Serpentard était toujours le dernier couché, et le premier levé. Non pas qu'il était particulièrement masochiste, mais il était simplement insomniaque. En fait, il préférait étudier jusqu'à des heures carrément indécentes plutôt que dormir, ce qui représentait une perte de temps considérable pour lui. Somme toute, Théodore n'avait pas besoin davantage que cinq petites heures de sommeil. Et encore. Ses songes étaient entrecoupés de réveils intempestifs, et il mettait toujours un temps fou pour se rendormir. Théodore était ainsi. Son cerveau fonctionnait toujours, tout le temps. Il avait toujours un sujet sur lequel réfléchir, et des idées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête: plans de dissertations, solutions à un devoir complexes, ou même quelques vers de poésie.<p>

Car, non content d'être un intellectuel notoire, le seul élève susceptible de faire concurrence à Hermione Granger de par son esprit remarquable et sa réflexion à toute épreuve, Théodore s'improvisait poète à ses heures perdues, et couchait quelques vers sur son parchemin au gré de ses inspirations. Théodore Nott était l'individu le plus mystérieux qu'il soit. Il avait toujours cet éclat mélancolique dans le regard, et l'air absent, perdu dans ses songes. Il parlait peu, beaucoup trop peu. Mais quand il le faisait, ses mots pesaient leur poids. Théodore était avare de paroles, mais toujours de bon conseil. Encore fallait-il le mériter.

N'approchait pas Théodore Nott qui veut. Le Serpentard avait parfaitement compris comment fonctionnaient les relations humaines. Il avait pour credo de ne jamais s'attacher, sous aucun prétexte. À aucun moment de sa scolarité, Théodore n'avait ressenti le besoin de se lier à quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas d'amis, et il s'en fichait. Il avait même refusé de rejoindre le groupe qui gravitait autour de Malefoy d'une part, par fierté, et d'autre part, pour garantir son indépendance. Théodore était un électron libre, une entité qui ne se réclamait d'aucun groupe. Malefoy l'avait pris en grippe depuis qu'il avait refusé de se joindre à sa précieuse bande, prenant son refus pour une déclaration de guerre. Théodore était bien au dessus de ces histoires, il n'avait que faire des petits caprices de celui qui se revendiquait comme le Prince des Serpentard. Théodore s'en moquait, purement et simplement. Il ne voulait pas entrer dans le système, les autres n'avaient qu'à respecter sa volonté.

Comme Théodore ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde, il s'intéressait également aux personnes les plus improbables. Aussi avait-il eu l'occasion de deviser à plusieurs reprises avec Ginny Weasley, et il s'entendait plutôt bien avec Terry Boot, son camarade préfet chez les Serdaigle. Théodore n'avait pas pu obtenir ce titre, la faute à Malefoy, qui avait toujours eu plus de chance que lui dans la vie. Mais pour se consoler, Théodore se disait que la chance finirait bien par tourner un jour. Bien plus que Terry ou Ginny, Théodore s'était lié d'amitié avec Hermione Granger, à sa grande surprise d'ailleurs. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse s'entendre aussi bien avec une Gryffondor, et une née-moldus qui plus est.

Pourtant, à l'instar des autres Serpentard, Théodore avait reçu une éducation très stricte, dans l'optique de le préparer à servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nott senior tenait vraiment à ce que son fils intègre le cercle très fermé des Mangemorts, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce que le principal concerné voulait. Ce qu'il désirait, c'était une vie normal, un minimum heureuse, où il pourrait s'épanouir dans le travail qui lui plaisait, et surtout, où il serait libre. La liberté était le principal combat du jeune Nott et ce dernier n'était pas désespéré à l'idée d'en sortir victorieux un jour. Cette émancipation commençait, en toute logique, par le choix de ses options, puis, des matières qu'il allait conserver pour les ASPIC, et, éventuellement, le parcours qu'il ferait s'il avait des velléités de faire des études supérieurs.

Pour l'instant, Théodore projetait de se lancer dans la médicomagie. La médecine le passionnait littéralement, et il comptait bien l'étudier…plus tard. Avant, il allait devoir décrocher ses ASPIC, et cela n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Bien qu'il était le deuxième meilleur élève de Poudlard, Théodore, comme tout le monde, connaissait ses moments de doutes, et à l'approche des examens, il était toujours animé par cette appréhension, celle de tout échouer. Lorsqu'il en parlait, les autres le prenaient pour un fou. Un névrosé du travail qui ne faisait rien d'autre à part peut-être étudier pour obtenir des bonnes notes. Certains prétendaient même qu'il se moquait bien de réussir, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être le meilleur, point. Pour autant, Théodore ne nourrissait pas de telles ambitions. Il voulait simplement se faire la meilleure place possible dans le monde magique, et surtout, ne pas se servir de son nom autant que possible. Il ne savait que trop bien que Malefoy n'allait pas hésiter à se prévaloir de son héritage pour réussir, d'ailleurs, c'était bien ainsi qu'il avait obtenu son poste de préfet. Mais Théodore voulait y arriver par lui-même, en toute indépendance, à la sueur de son front.

L'adolescent de dix-sept ans s'installa à la table des Serpentard, dans la grande salle, afin de prendre son petit déjeuner tranquillement. Comme d'habitude, il relisait ses notes, et avait un manuel ouvert sur les genoux. Il passa une main anxieuse dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, puis, il tourna la page de son livre tout en fourrant un morceau de tartine à la confiture de fraises dans sa bouche. D'une main distraite, il tournait le contenu de sa tasse à l'aide d'une petite cuillère. Il ignora royalement Pansy Parkinson qui tentait une fois de plus de l'aguicher. Elle avait bien essayé de l'attirer dans ses filets, comme tous les autres garçons de Serpentard, d'ailleurs. Mais Théodore avait toujours été insensible à ses avances. Elle avait beau caresser sa cuisse d'un geste éloquent, le Serpentard restait de marbre, simplement parce que Pansy ne lui plaisait pas. En fait, il avait une toute autre personne en tête.

Cette fille avait de beaux cheveux frisés, qui partaient dans tous les sens, un joli visage en cœur et des lèvres pulpeuses. Elle ne se maquillait jamais, elle s'habillait comme sa grand-mère, mais Théodore trouvait qu'elle avait un charme fou. Il pouvait deviner la rondeur de ses seins sous sa chemise blanche. Maintes fois il s'était perdu dans la contemplation de sa chevelure désordonnée, et maintes fois, son estomac s'était douloureusement contracté lorsqu'elle riait. Théodore était fou de son rire, ce rire qui le prenait aux tripes et qui créait un délicieux frisson en son for intérieur. Parfois, le Serpentard se plaisait à imaginer que c'était lui qui la faisait rire de la sorte, et non pas ces crétins de Potter et de Weasley qu'il détestait à mort d'être aussi proches d'elle. Alors, Théodore eut une idée. Le garçon sortit un parchemin, une plume, et une bouteille d'encre. Le message était court, concis, et tenait en peu de mots, mais l'essentiel s'y trouvait. Avec un peu de chance…

_Un rire. Des dizaines de clochettes qui résonnent. Un frisson sur ma peau. Passe une bonne journée. _

Puis, minutieusement, le Serpentard avait plié son parchemin, et d'un coup de baguette magique, il l'avait envoyé à sa destinataire. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de signer, il espérait qu'Hermione sache reconnaître son écriture en pattes de mouches. Sans même finir son petit déjeuner, après avoir soigneusement rangé son matériel, l'adolescent se leva, et partit de la Grande Salle, son manuel d'étude des Moldus sous le bras, son sac étant trop rempli pour pouvoir accueillir un manuel de plus. Déjà que l'adolescent craignait que les coutures ne se rompent au beau milieu d'un couloir…En sortant de la pièce, Théodore sentit un frisson familier sur sa nuque, comme lorsque quelqu'un l'observait avec intensité. Un grand sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres rosées. Il savait qu'_elle _était en train de le suivre du regard, et rien ne pouvait davantage lui remonter le moral.

* * *

><p>Théodore ne savait plus vraiment comment il s'en était retrouvé à étudier les Moldus. Il avait pourtant subi l'endoctrinement de son père, qui lui avait répété en long, en large, et en travers que les Moldus étaient des êtres malfaisants et qu'ils étaient un danger pour le monde magique. Théodore n'en avait eu cure. Le monde moldu avait quelque chose de fascinant, probablement parce qu'il lui était interdit. En effet, Théodore, avant d'aller à Poudlard, n'avait jamais mis les pieds hors de son manoir, son père le lui avait formellement interdit. C'était toujours l'elfe de maison qui allait acheter ses fournitures scolaires. Théodore n'avait jamais vu le Londres sorcier, ni même le monde moldu, et il avait souffert de cet enfermement. C'était une chance que Nott senior ait accepté de laisser partir son fils à Poudlard, nonobstant la présence des Sang-mêlés, traîtres à son sang, et autres sang-de-bourbe.<p>

Si Théodore voulait s'émanciper, c'était aussi en partie parce qu'il voulait quitter son manoir, voir du pays, découvrir le monde, ailleurs que dans les livres. Voilà pourquoi il aimait autant lire et écrire. Cela lui permettait de s'éloigner de son existence pitoyable, et de s'évader en l'espace de quelques pages. Théodore avait voulu cacher son ignorance du monde extérieur en alimentant sa culture, en l'entendant parler et exposer ses théories toutes aussi fascinantes les unes que les autres, jamais on n'aurait pu croire que Théodore Nott n'avait jamais mis les pieds hors de chez lui. Sa seule distraction, pendant son enfance, avaient été les parties d'échec version sorcier, et Ronald Weasley était particulièrement ravi d'avoir trouvé un adversaire à sa taille. Aussi les deux garçons se retrouvaient régulièrement pour disputer d'interminables parties d'échec, qui pouvaient parfois durer une nuit entière. Si Nott senior venait à savoir que son fils venait à fréquenter les sang-de-bourbe et les traitres à leur sang, il en ferait une crise cardiaque.

Ce matin là, donc, Théodore avait attendu patiemment devant la salle de classe de Charity Burbage, la professeure d'Etude des Moldus. Le jeune homme lisait tranquillement son bouquin, sous les regards moqueurs de ses camarades de classe. Théodore se faisait toujours charrier sur son côté rat de bibliothèque, et le pire, c'était sans doute qu'il s'en foutait comme de sa première chemise. Bien que son père ait fait un scandale lorsqu'il avait su que son fils étudiait cette matière à Poudlard, Théodore n'avait jamais voulu renoncer à ce cours. Il trouvait les petites babioles inventées par les Moldus littéralement fascinantes, et il comprenait la lubie d'Arthur Weasley pour ces artefacts -Ron, au cours de leurs discussions, lui en avait vaguement parlé.

Bientôt, les élèves entrèrent dans la salle de classe, et Théodore put refermer son livre, non sans glisser un marque-pages à l'endroit où il s'était arrêté, pour reprendre sa lecture au même point ultérieurement. Théodore s'installa à sa place habituelle, au premier rang, à droite. À côté de lui, il n'y avait personne. Théodore s'en moquait. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un voisin qui lui casserait les pieds pendant une heure à bavarder ou à lui demander conseil. En classe, Théodore faisait toujours cavalier seul, même lorsque la matière requérait qu'ils se mettent en binôme. Dans de telles conditions, il devenait rapidement directif et prenait les choses en main sans laisser aucune latitude à son partenaire. Théodore était un adepte du principe selon lequel on n'était jamais mieux servis que par soi-même. Et jamais, au grand jamais, il ne tolérerait que quelqu'un d'autre puisse participer à un éventuel échec.

Théodore était jaloux de Londubat. Probablement parce qu'Hermione se mettait souvent en binôme avec lui, pour que ses résultats ne soient pas trop catastrophiques. Parfois, Théodore aurait aimé que la Gryffondor s'installe à ses côtés pour travailler avec lui. Mais Hermione ne venait jamais, et préférait la compagnie de cet idiot à la sienne. Pourtant, Théodore s'estimait être bien plus intéressant que ce grand benêt de Neville. Il en avait conscience, mais peut-être pas Hermione. Alors, pendant les cours de potions, Théodore essayait de maîtriser sa jalousie autant que faire se peut, admirant la patience d'Hermione dans une telle situation. Le reste du temps, Théodore ne souhaitait pas de binôme. De toute manière, les Serpentard n'avaient qu'un cours en commun avec les Gryffondor, et c'était les potions. Pas étude des Moldus. Par ailleurs, Théodore était le seul Serpentard de son année à avoir choisi cette matière, plus par curiosité intellectuelle que par conviction cependant.

-Bonjour à tous! Les salua Charity Burbage, de sa voix aimable. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier un objet très prisé par les Moldus, qui est la radio. Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer brièvement ce qu'est une radio?

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, pas un ne leva la main, trop occupés à dormir pour ce faire. De toute manière, personne ne participait jamais, à part peut-être les têtes de classe, dont Théodore faisait partie. D'ailleurs, Théodore agaçait tout le monde en levant tout le temps la main, mais qu'y pouvait-il si personne d'autre ne se dévouait? Il n'était quand même pas le seul élève dans ce cours, si? Sans surprise, le grand brun leva la main, tentative dérisoire d'attirer l'attention du professeur Burbage. Ce fut peine perdue, elle préféra interroger Seamus Finnigan.

-Eh bien, dit Seamus, en s'éclaircissant légèrement la gorge. Une radio est un appareil qui permet, si on choisit la bonne fréquence, de capter des ondes sonores. Cela permet aux Moldus d'écouter de la musique, ou les informations, par exemple.

-Excellente réponse. Se réjouit la femme replète, passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds permanentés. Dois-je répéter la définition, ou tout le monde a eu le temps de noter? Personne? Très bien. Question suivante. Mr Finnigan a parlé d'ondes et de fréquences, quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce que signifient ces deux termes. Théodore?

L'adolescent leva le nez de son parchemin, occupé à finir d'écrire sa phrase. L'adolescent timide et solitaire rougit en voyant que tous les regards convergeaient vers lui. S'il y a bien une chose que l'élève de Serpentard détestait, c'était bien d'être le centre de l'attention. Il passa une main embarrassée sur sa nuque brûlante, puis il osa une réponse, la plus complète possible.

-Les ondes sont des phénomènes physiques qui tout en se propageant modifient les caractéristiques du milieu dans lequel elles évoluent. Elles transportent de l'énergie sans transporter de matière.

-Excellente réponse! Le félicita Burbage, en donnant un nouveau coup de baguette sur le tableau, inscrivant la réponse du Serpentard. Dix points pour Serpentard. Monsieur Nott a tout à fait raison. Les ondes sont des perturbations qui modifient les propriétés physiques d'une zone donnée. Par exemple, prenez une surface d'eau. Au repos, cette surface est parfaitement lisse. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qui se passe lorsque vous jetez une pierre dans un lac, pour faire des ricochets par exemple?

-ça éclabousse. Tenta Zacharias Smith, faisant rire l'ensemble des étudiants présents.

-Oui mais encore? Les pressa Charity, en jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce. Miss Brown?

-ça fait des sortes de petites vagues. Souligna Lavande, en arquant un sourcil.

-Tout à fait! Approuva la professeure d'Etude des Moldus. Et quel aspect revêtent ces ondes?

-Des cercles concentriques, qui deviennent de plus en plus grands à mesure que l'onde se propage? Tenta Théodore, incertain, en s'appuyant sur son coude, nonchalamment.

-Ce sont d'excellentes réponses. Une onde qui se répand à la surface de l'eau est une espèce d'ondes parmi tant d'autres. Tout à l'heure, Monsieur Finnigan évoquait les ondes sonores. Ce sont celles qui vont particulièrement nous intéresser dans le cadre de ce cours. Les ondes sonores appartiennent aux ondes dites acoustiques. Elles se traduisent par la vibration de l'air lors de la propagation de cette onde, dans le cas de notre radio. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire quelle est l'unité qui permet de mesurer la fréquence d'un son? Mr Finnigan?

Le principal intéressé hocha négativement la tête, indiquant qu'il ne connaissait pas la réponse. En tout désespoir de cause, Burbage tenta d'interroger Lavande Brown, qui se dissimula sous un voile de cheveux blonds. Zacharias Smith ricana, mais fut tout autant incapable de répondre à la question. Théodore savait parfaitement où Burbage souhaitait en venir. Elle savait que Théodore savait tout, et donc, elle préférait donner leur chance aux autres pour éviter que le jeune Nott en vienne à monopoliser le débat. Il ne s'agissait que d'un faux problème, Charity Burbage revenait toujours vers lui, faute de réponse de la part des autres jeunes sorciers.

-La mesure d'une fréquence s'exprime en Hertz. Répondit le Serpentard, en soutenant le regard insistant de son professeur. À une fréquence faible, correspond un son grave, et à une haute fréquence correspond un son aigu. Mais cependant, les ondes sonores normales sont trop faibles pour pouvoir être exploitées par la radio télécommunication, en fait, les ondes radio sont plutôt de l'ordre du kiloHertz.

-Parfait. Sourit Charity Burbage, dix points de plus pour Serpentard. Les ondes radio ont une fréquence assez élevée au regard des ondes sonores classiques, et il est important de les réglementer. La radio telle que les Moldus la connaissent utilise des ondes à très haute fréquence. Ce sont des ondes ultra courtes, qui peuvent être modulées à la convenance de l'auditeur. D'où la présence du bouton ici même, que vous devez tourner pour trouver la bonne fréquence. Je vais vous proposer un exercice pratique très simple. À l'aide du modulateur de fréquence, vous allez vous placer sur les différentes valeurs de la liste. J'attends de vous que vous notez vos observations quant à chacune des fréquences proposées, ce n'est pas bien compliqué.

-Mais madame…objecta Théodore, sous le regard moqueur de ses camarades. Les appareils moldus ne sont pas censés fonctionner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

-Ils ne sont pas censés, Théodore. Cela ne signifie pas pour autant que leur utilisation est impossible. Il suffit simplement de connaître les bonnes formules, avec la magie, tout devient possible. Comment je pourrais dispenser mon cours, sinon?

Théodore, pour toute réponse, haussa les épaules et ignora les rires de ses camarades. En toute hypothèse, ce cours sur la radio lui avait donné une idée bien plus intéressante et bien plus originale que de s'envoyer des parchemins pour communiquer. S'il s'en sortait bien, en jouant un peu avec la modulation des fréquences de la radio indépendante à transmission magique, Théodore allait pouvoir se débrouiller pour l'utiliser en guise d'outil de communication. Après tout, c'était ainsi que les résistants pouvaient communiquer pendant la première guerre qui opposa le monde sorcier à Voldemort. Tout en esquissant un léger sourire, l'adolescent mis son casque sur ses oreilles, pour ne pas déranger ses camarades, puis, il se mit au boulot, et fut le premier à rendre sa copie.

* * *

><p>Le soir même, Théodore rencontra Hermione devant les quatre sabliers géants. Le Serpentard constata que celui des Gryffondor avait diminué considérablement, malgré l'acharnement d'Hermione à leur faire gagner des points en donnant toutes les bonnes réponses. Lorsqu'elle le vit arriver, Hermione lui adressa un sourire crispé, puis elle s'en retourna dans la contemplation des sabliers.<p>

-Harry et Ron sont vraiment des crétins. Siffla-t-elle, avec colère. À cause de leurs bêtises, nous sommes derniers dans le classement. _Derniers! _

-Et nous sommes premiers. Constata platement Théodore, en désignant le sablier des verts et argent.

-C'est complètement injuste. Souligna Hermione, avec tristesse. À quoi ça sert d'être la meilleure élève de Poudlard si notre maison ne peut même pas remporter la coupe?

-C'est l'histoire de toute ma vie. Répondit Théodore, avec amertume.

Il se retint justement d'ajouter que, si les Serpentard n'avaient jamais pu gagner la coupe, c'était bien parce que leurs ennemis jurés la leur sifflait sous le nez, systématiquement. Hermione était incontestablement la meilleure élève de Poudlard. Théodore était l'éternel second. C'était comme ça, il ne pouvait changer quoi que ce fût. Contrairement à ses camarades de classe, Théodore ne souhaitait pas la gloire. Il aspirait simplement à une vie tranquille, différente de ce qu'aura connu son père, de préférence. Et alors qu'Hermione continuait à se lamenter sur ces sabliers qui fondent, Théodore passa gentiment un bras autour de ses épaules, après une brève hésitation. La Gryffondor se raidit légèrement à son contact, mais elle finit par se laisser faire et se blottir contre le Serpentard. Les deux adolescents regardèrent les sabliers en silence, légèrement songeurs. Puis, Hermione posa son menton sur l'épaule de Théodore, pour lui demander timidement.

-Le billet, ce matin…c'était toi?

-oui. Répondit évasivement le Serpentard, toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

Imperceptiblement, le cœur du vert et argent s'était mis à battre plus fort, emballé par la soudaine proximité de la rouge et or. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proches. Le Serpentard aimait sentir le corps chaud d'Hermione contre le sien. C'était la première fois qu'on le voyait avec une fille dans les bras. À dire vrai, Théodore n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin d'avoir une petite-amie, il ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt de ce genre de relations à son âge. Il n'avait que seize ans, après tout. À cet âge, on se tenait encore par la main et on se faisait des bisous dans des cachettes sombres. Généralement, les relations de couple n'allaient jamais très loin. Théodore y tenait, il était très vieux jeu sur ce point. Cependant, Théodore était le seul garçon de Serpentard, de leur année tout du moins, à n'avoir jamais eu de copine, pas même quelques flirts. Il en avait conclu que les filles ne l'intéressaient tout simplement pas, pas pour l'instant, en tout cas.

Et pour être honnête, il était plutôt content d'avoir Hermione dans ses bras. Maintes fois, il avait voulu la serrer contre lui sans jamais oser. Maintes fois, il avait voulu l'embrasser sans jamais que leurs lèvres ne s'effleurent. De fil en aiguille, Théodore était tombé amoureux d'Hermione, mais il tergiversait encore pour savoir comment il allait lui dire. Devant elle, il perdait tous ses moyens, il se sentait bête. Il savait bien rembarrer Pansy Parkinson, mais parler à la fille qui lui plaisait vraiment, c'était une autre histoire.

-Je t'aime vraiment bien, tu sais. Glissa-t-elle à son oreille, avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour poser un bisou sur sa joue. Tu n'es pas comme les autres. Tu es…différent.

Elle l'aimait bien! Elle venait de lui dire! Le cœur de Théodore cogna davantage, alors que ses mains devenaient moites. Machinalement, il les essuya sur son pantalon, sans se faire voir. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de la jolie lionne sur sa nuque, et sa délicate odeur de vanille. Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, Théodore enfouit son visage dans les boucles de la brune, et ils restèrent un instant enlacés, profitant simplement de la chaleur de l'autre, ce qui était fort appréciable lorsque les premiers frimas de l'hiver venaient à débarquer.

Hermione se redressa, forçant Théodore à faire de même. Les adolescents, à présent, se faisaient face. Le regard outremer de Théodore se troubla, alors que les prunelles ambrées d'Hermione flottaient à quelques centimètres des siennes. Leurs visages était trop proches, bien trop proches. Sans mot dire, Hermione attrapa les mains du Serpentard, pour les serrer contre elle. Le palpitant du jeune Nott manqua un battement. Hermione se mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure, puis elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, provoquant un mouvement de recul involontaire chez le grand brun.

Néanmoins, il ne bougea pas davantage. Au contraire, il venait de lâcher les mains d'Hermione pour les poser sur ses hanches alors qu'elle entourait son cou de ses bras. Leurs lèvres ne faisaient que s'effleurer, timidement, sans jamais oser réellement se toucher. Théodore grogna légèrement, impatient, avant d'appuyer plus franchement sa bouche contre celle de la jeune femme, emprisonnant sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes. Hermione soupira, avant de rapprocher son visage de celui du jeune Nott. Leurs nez s'effleurèrent doucement, alors que leurs échanges s'approfondissaient, leur permettant de goûter à la langue de l'autre.

De drôles de sensations naissaient dans le ventre du Serpentard, alors qu'il donnait à Hermione son tout premier baiser. Quelque chose, au plus profond de lui, lui soufflait qu'il ne serait pas contre à en expérimenter des tas d'autres, et à réitérer l'expérience autant de fois que nécessaire. Au bout d'un moment, ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Théodore souriait, le cœur battant à tout rompre, alors qu'il se noyait dans le regard ambré de la jeune femme. Hermione souriait également, et elle caressait sa joue avec douceur. Encouragé par ce simple geste, Théodore laissa de chastes baisers sur la bouche rosée de la Gryffondor, avec une application qui la laissait coite. Elle avait posé ses mains sur les épaules du Serpentard, et il avait gardé ses bras autour de sa taille voluptueuse. Ils auraient pu restés enlacés ainsi pendant des heures, prisonniers de leur bulle d'amour et de tendresse, mais ils furent rapidement interrompus, ce qui les projeta brutalement dans la réalité. La dure et cruelle réalité.

-Oh, mais qui vois-je! Caqueta Peeves, en volant autour du jeune couple. La copine du petit pote Potter et le prince déchu des vipères. NOTT ET GRANGER! NOTT ET GRANGER!

Il continua à caqueter _Nott et Granger _tout en tournoyant autour d'eux, forçant les deux adolescents à se séparer, comme s'ils venaient d'être pris en faute. Tant pis pour le secret, dans l'heure qui suivait, les autres allaient être immanquablement au courant de ce qui se tramait entre les deux jeunes gens. Avec fatalité, Théodore haussa les épaules, bientôt imité par Hermione. Au moins, songeait-il, ils n'auraient pas le problème d'attendre le moment adéquat pour s'afficher ensemble, Peeves leur avait mâché le travail. Hermione baissa la tête, légèrement rouge.

Théodore ignora Peeves, pour prendre le menton de la jeune femme entre ses doigts, pour posséder ses lèvres à nouveau, dans un autre baiser passionné. Puis, il prit la main de la jeune femme et l'entraîna vers les étages, fuyant les élèves qui commençaient à affluer dans le hall et qui ne purent voir que deux silhouette filer dans les grands escaliers. Théodore montait les marches quatre à quatre, et Hermione trottinait derrière lui, s'efforçant de le suivre autant que faire se peut. Puis, le jeune homme ouvrit la porte du premier placard à balais qui vint et poussa Hermione à l'intérieur, avant de s'y enfermer à son tour.

-Maudit soit Peeves. Commenta Hermione, d'une voix contrariée. Il a brisé notre moment magique.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Chuchota Théodore, tout près de ses lèvres. On a toute la soirée pour essayer de retrouver cette magie.

-En attendant, souligna la jeune femme, toute l'école est au courant.

-Ce n'est pas un problème. Assura l'adolescent avec son sempiternel sourire suffisant. Je veux que toute l'école sache que tu es à moi pour…hum…disons toute la vie?

-Toute la vie? Gloussa Hermione, en se blottissant contre lui. Tu as de l'ambition. Mais je n'ai rien contre, vraiment rien contre.

-C'est bien parce que je suis ambitieux que je suis à Serpentard. Susurra l'adolescent en capturant à nouveau les lèvres de sa dulcinée, qui répondit à son baiser avec fièvre.

Leur baiser dura longtemps. Et pendant ces longues minutes, les deux jeunes gens continuaient à se découvrir, à s'apprécier, à partager. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, ils accéléraient en même temps et leur appétit augmentait de façon exponentielle. Mais l'un comme l'autre savaient que ce soir, il n'y aurait rien de plus à part de simples baisers, qu'ils avaient tout leur temps pour construire leur relation, pour se découvrir, pour s'aimer. Et contre la bouche de la Gryffondor, Théodore souriait. Il avait eu raison de la courtiser en lui envoyant des billets doux. Certaines personnes pouvaient trouver cela ringard, mais Hermione, tout comme Théodore, étaient suffisamment romantiques pour les apprécier. D'ailleurs, la belle Hermione semblait particulièrement les apprécier, puisqu'elle lui souffla à l'oreille, avec tendresse.

-Merci pour le petit mot de ce matin. On pourra dire que grâce à toi, j'ai vraiment passé une bonne journée.

Tout contre elle, Théodore sourit. Il referma ses bras autour de la Gryffondor, blottie tout contre lui. Hermione enfouit son visage dans son cou. Théodore passa ses doigts dans ses boucles désordonnés, le menton niché au creux de son épaule. il n'avait peut-être pas beaucoup d'expérience, surtout en comparaison de ses autres camarades de Serpentard, mais pour l'heure, il s'en moquait. Théodore était prêt à parier qu'ils étaient peu à pouvoir se targuer d'aimer la fille avec qui ils passaient la soirée, et Théodore, lui, avait cette chance là. Oui, songeait-il alors que son sourire s'élargissait. La chance finissait toujours par tourner.


	4. Blessures profondes

**Thème**: #24, bonne nuit.

**TITRE**: Blessures profondes.

**FANDOM**: Harry Potter.

**PAIRING: **Hermione Granger & Théodore Nott.

**RATING: **M. Ce n'est pas tant pour les scènes de sexe (il n'y en a pas réellement, dans ce OS, à dire vrai), mais c'est plutôt glauque et sanguinolent dans son genre, âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

**DISCLAIMER**: L'univers d'Harry Potter ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à la merveilleuse J. K. Rowling. Je ne fais que martyriser les personnages pour les besoins de cette série de OS.

**NOTE: **Et voilà le quatrième! Je suis encore en période de partiels, donc je ne peux pas écrire sur mes fics autant que je voudrais, mais j'ai quand même réussi à pondre ce one-shoot, au demeurant plutôt médiocre. J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous plaira, parce que j'ai quand même aimé l'écrire, même si je suis plutôt déçue du résultat.

**REPONSE AUX REVIEWS**: Exceptionnellement, je réponds à tout le monde en début de chapitre. Je n'ai pas le courage d'envoyer des MP à tout le monde, surtout que demain, je dois me lever tôt pour me farcir mes trois foutus examens.

_Luu-cii-3_. Franchement, tu n'aurais pas pu choisir plus compliqué comme pseudo? XD J'ai dû m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour l'écrire correctement. Je plaisante, évidemment! Ils sont effectivement très mignons dans ce chapitre, et il y a des OS dans lesquels ils vont l'être encore plus. Franchement, tels que je me les imagine, ils me vendent du rêve, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous! Sinon, en ce qui concerne la radio, les radios existent effectivement chez les sorciers, mais elles ne fonctionnent pas du tout comme les radios moldues, d'après JKR, et l'EHP (que je vais souvent consulter pour ne pas faire d'erreur), les radios sorcières sont alimentées à la magie, elles ne fonctionnent pas du tout aux ondes radio comme ça peut être le cas de par chez nous! Pour le reste, eh bien…je dois avouer que Théodore a une attitude paradoxale. Disons qu'au départ il était déterminé à ne pas se laisser avoir, et là, à la fin, il est plutôt résigné à se laisser tenter. À raison, d'ailleurs. L'histoire ne dit pas s'il a eu raison ou pas. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère te retrouver sur les OS suivants.

_Meg-la-cacahuète _& _Roman2005: _Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, et d'être fidèles au post! Effectivement, ils étaient vraiment adorables dans le précédents…Mais là, ils sont moins mignons, disons que ce n'est pas du tout le même registre, quoi. J'espère en tout cas que ce OS vous plaira autant que les précédents. Bisous!

* * *

><p>Hermione déposa sa baguette magique sur la table de la cuisine, exténuée. Elle réprima un bâillement, et, telle un automate, elle se dirigea vers Mrs Weasley pour l'aider à faire la cuisine. Comme à tous les repas, la matriarche était débordée. Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas facile de préparer un repas pour un peu plus de trente personnes. En ce moment, il y avait foule au Square Grimmaurd. Bien sûr, il y avait les aurors habituels, qui faisaient une halte dans l'ancienne demeure des Black avant de retourner au combat. Puis, il y avait la famille Weasley au grand complet, Harry et Hermione inclus. Lavande Brown avait élu domicile ici depuis qu'elle était enceinte et ne cessait de râler quant au décor particulier des lieux. Selon ses dires, elle n'avait jamais rien vu de plus hideux de toute sa vie. Hermione, sans chercher à être sympathique avec elle, avait rétorqué que si elle n'était pas contente, elle pouvait partir. Lavande avait passer le quart d'heure à se plaindre, pour conclure qu'on ne mettait pas dehors une femme enceinte.<p>

Hermione s'était réfugiée dans la cuisine pour fuir les babillages incessants de sa future belle-sœur. Ron avait vraiment décroché la timbale. En matière de potiche, il ne pouvait pas trouver mieux, Lavande excellait dans ce rôle. Avec elle, tous les a priori sur les blondes se vérifiaient. Lorsqu'elle entendit Hermione entrer, la matriarche se retourna et adressa à Hermione un sourire désolé, avant de retourner à ses fourneaux. À seulement dix-neuf ans, Hermione était déjà exténuée. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle vivait la guerre, ou parce qu'elle côtoyait la mort tous les jours, mais elle était extrêmement pessimiste. Elle désespérait de voir cette guerre s'achever un jour. Il en résultait une certaine aigreur et une agressivité qu'elle maîtrisait à grand peine. Son entourage en faisait les frais. Depuis qu'elle était cloîtrée au 12, Square Grimmaurd, Hermione s'était pris le bec plusieurs fois avec Ginny, avait insulté Ron de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait, et elle s'était attaquée à Harry sans raison apparente, juste gratuitement. Et Lavande était devenue sa tête de turc par la force des choses.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Ron ne l'avait jamais vue comme une fille avec laquelle il pouvait sortir. Il avait toujours préféré les greluches comme Lavande, plutôt que les jeunes filles simples et naturelles comme Hermione. Hermione n'était qu'une encyclopédie sur pattes qui avait besoin de lire pour être heureuse, seulement lire. Pourtant, Hermione avait des envies, des besoins, comme toutes les jeunes filles. Être entourée de couples la laissait en état permanent de frustration, et elle vivait très mal son célibat, surtout lorsqu'elle voyait Harry et Ginny si mignons ensemble, qu'ils en étaient presque écœurants, et surtout, quand elle voyait que Ron allait être papa dans moins de trois mois.

Pourtant, Ron n'avait rien d'un père. Il était immature et irresponsable. Il ne pensait qu'à s'amuser, et prenait des risques inutiles lorsqu'il allait en mission. Il fonçait dans le tas sans réfléchir, telle la brute épaisse et bravache qu'il était devenu. Au fond, Hermione était fort heureuse de ne pas angoisser comme Lavande le faisait. Parce que Brown vivait dans l'angoisse constante de ne pas voir rentrer son petit ami à la maison. Mais c'était probablement parce qu'elle était enceinte que Lavande s'était découvert ce nouvel élan de possessivité.

-Tout va bien, ma chérie? Demanda Mrs Weasley, gaiement, alors qu'elle lançait la cuisson d'une sauce à la tomate, baguette à la main.

-Je suis juste fatiguée. Répondit Hermione en réprimant un nouveau bâillement.

-C'est vrai que tu as une petite mine. Approuva Molly en souriant avec tendresse. Tu ferais mieux de prendre une soirée pour te reposer. Ginny et Luna peuvent prendre le relais tu sais.

-C'est inutile, Madame Weasley. Coupa Hermione avec lassitude. Je veux aider. Il est de mon devoir de rester auprès des blessés. S'il y a bien quelque chose que je déteste, c'est de me sentir inutile.

Hermione se retint bien d'ajouter que Ginny préférerait passer la soirée en compagnie de son petit-ami plutôt que de se reposer pour pouvoir travailler plus efficacement. Hermione, elle, n'avait pas d'obligations de ce type, aussi pouvait-elle se permettre de rester au chevet des blessés autant de temps qu'il le faut. Résultat, elle était hideuse. Son manque de sommeil était évident et avait creusé ses traits jadis juvéniles, des cernes énormes soulignaient son regard chocolat. Elle ressemblait tout simplement à un cadavre. Hermione soupira, puis s'empara des assiettes pour aller les porter à table. Elle aurait pu utiliser sa baguette magique, mais elle n'en avait pas spécialement envie: tant qu'elle placerait les trente couverts, elle saurait quoi faire. Elle avait déjà placé la moitié des couverts qu'une clameur anormale attira son attention. Il régnait une forte agitation dans le hall de la vieille demeure des Black, et Hermione abandonna sa tâche pour aller voir ce dont il s'agissait.

Elle plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche en voyant que les Aurors étaient rentrés de mission, et apparemment en très mauvais état. Kingsley Shakebolt et Sturgis Podmore étaient revenus, avec Bill et Charlie Weasley. Les quatre hommes en portait un cinquième, encore plus amoché que les quatre autres. Charlie s'approcha d'Hermione, et lui tapota doucement l'épaule, en un geste empli d'affection.

-Nous avons un blessé pour toi. Dit-il avec gravité. Je suis désolé, c'est le gamin qui a tout pris. Les Mangemorts nous ont tendu une embuscade, on aurait dû savoir qu'ils nous attiraient droit dans un piège.

Hermione avait tressailli en entendant _le gamin. _La peur au ventre, Hermione s'était approchée du corps inerte, et manqua de crier en reconnaissant la personne que Kingsley était en train de porter. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans, tout comme elle, nouvelle recrue de l'Ordre du Phénix, férocement engagé dans le combat opposant le bien au mal. Il était inconscient, le sang maculait sa chemise claire et son visage, mais elle reconnaissait ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés, indomptables au possible.

-Théodore! S'écria-t-elle, en se précipitant vers son ami pour prendre son pouls, s'assurant qu'il était encore en vie.

Elle fut soulager de ressentir sous sa peau glacée les faibles pulsations, indiquant que Théodore avait peut-être la chance d'être sauvé. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre. Il fallait le soigner rapidement, sinon son pronostic vital allait être engagé. Et Hermione ne voulait pas perdre quelqu'un d'autre. Elle lâcha le poignet du jeune homme, qui pendouilla piteusement le long de son corps, puis elle s'adressa à Charlie avec gravité:

-Allez le monter à l'étage, j'arrive tout de suite.

Puis, sous le regard intrigué de Kingsley et de Podmore, Hermione avait filé comme une fusée dans la cuisine, pour aller chercher sa baguette magique là où elle l'avait laissée. Puis, Hermione traversa la pièce en sens inverse tout aussi rapidement, avant de monter à l'étage à la suite des deux hommes. Elle passa devant eux et poussa la première porte qui vint, qui était la chambre de Théodore. Elle rejeta les couvertures et invita les Aurors à déposer Théodore sur le matelas. Dans la chambre, Hermione s'affairait déjà à faire apparaître une bassine d'eau chaude et un linge blanc, puis, quelques onguents et autres cataplasmes, qui allaient être nécessaires aux premiers soins. Enfin, elle fit apparaître quelques variétés de bandages, ne sachant pas à l'avance lesquels seraient les plus appropriés, n'ayant aucune idée de l'ampleur des blessures de Théodore.

Kingsley et Podmore saluèrent Hermione et s'effacèrent, la laissant seule avec l'ancien Serpentard, qui n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Elle rougit en réalisant qu'il fallait déshabiller Théodore pour le soigner. Hermione hésita un instant, puis appela Ginny en renfort depuis la porte de la chambre. Sa rouquine de meilleure amie ne tarda pas à venir, et elle s'avançait déjà vers le lit, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Aide moi à le déshabiller. Haleta Hermione, alors qu'elle ouvrait déjà les boutons de sa chemise. Je ne vais pas pouvoir le déplacer toute seule. Et je ne peux pas utiliser un sort de lévitation parce que je ne connais pas encore l'ampleur de ses blessures.

Les deux jeunes filles soulevèrent le buste du jeune Nott, pour mieux lui enlever sa chemise tâchée de sang, tant et si bien qu'on ne pouvait plus distinguer sa couleur originelle. Une fois que la chemise fut enlevée, Hermione et Ginny s'attaquèrent au pantalon du jeune homme. Hermione rougit furieusement en enlevant la boucle de sa ceinture , le bouton de son pantalon et la braguette. Ginny tira sur le pantalon en même temps qu'Hermione, et Théodore se retrouva presque nu dans le lit. Hermione frissonna en réalisant que plusieurs blessures apparemment profondes lui lacéraient le corps.

-Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir? Demanda Ginny, anxieusement.

-Je ne sais pas. Avoua la brunette en toute franchise, le cœur serré. S'il te plaît, tu peux aller voir messieurs Shakebolt et Podmore pour essayer de savoir ce qui s'est exactement passé? Je vais essayer de soigner ce que je peux en attendant.

Sur-ce, Hermione s'empara du linge blanc qu'elle avait fait apparaître, et de la bassine d'eau chaude. D'abord, il fallait nettoyer tout ce sang, pour y voir plus clair. Hermione trempa le linge dans la bassine, puis épongea doucement le front de Théodore. La peau d'albâtre du jeune homme apparaissait sous le rouge qui la maculait quelques instants auparavant, et Hermione put constater que son nez était cassé, que sa lèvre inférieure était fendue, et que son arcade sourcilière gauche s'était ouverte. Hormis ces trois blessures, son visage semblait être en bon état, si ce n'est que sa peau était couverte d'ecchymoses plus ou moins foncés. Le jeune homme avait dû être roué de coups.

-Episkey. Murmura-t-elle, doucement en pointant la baguette magique sur le nez de son ancien camarade, qui fut bientôt comme neuf.

À tout hasard, Hermione vérifia qu'il n'avait pas de traumatisme crânien. Elle fut soulagée de constater que tel n'était pas le cas. Il avait simplement les cheveux poisseux de sang, et certaines mèches avaient été collées à ses tempes et à son front en raison de l'importante quantité d'hémoglobine qui avait coulé. La jeune fille entreprit alors de nettoyer son cou, puis le haut de son torse. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas détailler la fine musculature du jeune homme, ni même les grains de beauté qui apparaissaient sur sa peau. Elle se concentrait plutôt sur les diverses coupures qui lacéraient son torse, sans importance. Mais n'empêche que son regard finissait par dévier sur le grain de beauté qu'il avait dans le cou et qui fascinait Hermione.

Son ventre allait être plus délicat à nettoyer. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'enlever tout ce sang pour comprendre qu'une vilaine blessure barrait son abdomen. _Probablement un Sectumsempra, _songea la jeune femme en frissonnant. Tout à coup, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Charlie disait qu'il avait tout pris. C'était probablement cette blessure qui l'avait mis KO, combinée à son nez cassé. Elle plongea le linge tâché de sang dans la vasque, et elle essora le tissu, pour le désengorger de sang. L'eau se teinta de cette sinistre nuance écarlate. Une fois le linge relativement propre, elle en tamponna doucement la blessure de Théodore, pour en nettoyer le pourtour. Et effectivement, le sang coulait abondamment des chairs sectionnées, et il devenait urgent de soigner cette blessure, sinon le jeune homme allait se vider de son sang.

Alors qu'elle continuait à apposer le linge sur la blessure, elle entendit un sifflement de douleur. Intriguée, Hermione porta son attention sur le visage tuméfié de Théodore. Elle soupira, avant d'ébouriffer doucement ses cheveux en un geste maternel et réconfortant. Ce fut à ce moment là que le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, ayant apparemment retrouvé connaissance. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, et Hermione pouvait voir la souffrance qui habitait le regard du jeune Nott. Prise d'une impulsion, elle se pencha pour embrasser doucement son épaule, et se promit de le soigner le plus rapidement possible.

Elle laissa le linge sur la plaie, et à la place, prit un bol en bois qui contenait un cataplasme fait à base d'essence de tentacules de Murlap, parfaites pour soigner les blessures. Hermione avait déjà eu recours à cette substance pour soigner Harry lorsqu'il avait été mis en retenue avec Ombrage. Théodore siffla alors qu'elle appliquait l'essence de Murlap sur ses plaies. Elle jeta un regard désolé à Théodore, et murmura:

-Désolée, j'aurais dû te prévenir que ça allait piquer.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, alors qu'il se cambra plus violemment sous l'effet d'un picotement plus puissant.

-Je vais devoir te préparer un pansement à partir d'essence de Murlap. Expliqua-t-elle. Je viendrai changer ton pansement toutes les heures. Ça risque de piquer un peu, mais c'est nécessaire pour bien cicatriser.

-Il faut cautériser la plaie. Lâcha Théodore, dans un souffle, en fermant ses yeux sombres. Je suis en train de me vider de mon sang, ce n'est pas du Murlap qu'il me faut.

-Il te faut quoi, alors? Demanda Hermione, sourcils froncés.

-Il faut brûler la plaie. Souffla l'ancien Serpentard, dans un râle de douleur. Au moyen-âge ils brûlaient les plaies au fer rouge pour les faire cicatriser plus vite. C'est peut-être barbare comme méthode, mais c'est encore efficace.

-Il n'en est pas question. Siffla Hermione, devenue livide. Je…je ne peux pas faire ça.

-S'il te plaît. Implora Théodore, en lui saisissant solidement le poignet.

-Comment…comment je suis censée faire ça? S'enquit-elle, dans un souffle.

-Prends une petite cuillère et passe la dans une flamme pour la chauffer à blanc. Tu l'appliqueras ensuite sur la blessure. Ça fait mal, mais ça arrêtera l'hémorragie. Après, tu vas pouvoir mettre dessus tes onguents si ça te plaît.

-Mais…protesta la jeune femme, effrayée par l'idée de lui faire du mal.

-C'est toujours comme ça que j'ai fait pour soigner mes blessures. Et crois-moi, c'est efficace.

La voix du Serpentard s'était éteinte alors qu'il avait prononcé ces quelques mots. Hermione se renfrogna. Elle ne connaissait pas meilleur remède que l'essence de tentacules de Murlap pour soigner les plaies, même les plus profondes. Le résultat était impeccable et ne laissait aucune cicatrice sur la peau. C'était ainsi qu'Hermione avait évité à Harry d'avoir _je ne dois pas mentir _gravés dans sa peau toute sa vie. Et Théodore voulait cautériser la plaie. En voyant le regard suppliant du Serpentard, Hermione comprit qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

-Accio cuillère. Maugréa-t-elle, en fusillant l'ancien Serpentard du regard. Quelle idée de recourir à des méthodes aussi _archaïques! _

-Tu peux me gronder autant que tu veux, riposta-t-il faiblement, le regard brillant d'intelligence, mais crois-moi, pour avoir reçu des Doloris pendant toute mon enfance, cautériser une simple plaie est une vraie promenade de santé.

Hermione baissa la tête, légèrement rougissante. Elle n'avait jamais voulu insister, et pourtant, Théodore venait d'avouer avoir été torturé pendant son enfance. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, gênée. Elle savait que Théodore ne voulait pas qu'elle éprouve une quelconque compassion à son égard, encore moins de la pitié. Au cours des années, Théodore s'était forgé une carapace, privé de son enfance, il avait été forcé de grandir bien trop tôt. Tous deux avaient à présent en commun d'avoir été brisés par Voldemort. Peut-être pas directement, mais tout ce qui leur arrivait était de _sa _faute. Hermione serra les dents, priant de toutes ses pauvres forces qu'Harry se sente rapidement prêt à affronter le Lord maléfique. Elle voulait qu'il venge leurs jeunesses bafouées, la mort de Fred, et ceux qui étaient tombés pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Hermione n'éprouvait aucune satisfaction à savoir Bellatrix morte et enterrée, même si elle n'avait eu que la monnaie de sa pièce. Hermione voulait tous les voir morts, même le père de Théodore, ce bourreau qui avait volé à son camarade son innocence. Théodore ne méritait pas ça, c'était quelqu'un de bien. De profondément bon. Le fait qu'il avait refusé de se joindre à Malefoy l'avait prouvé.

Théodore n'était pas de ceux qui suivaient les autres sans se poser de questions. Théodore était libre et indépendant, et il se battait pour le rester. Une fois, il avait expliqué à Hermione qu'il préférait être vu comme un traître plutôt que de mourir à genoux au nom d'idéaux absurdes, générés par un mégalomane qui avait déjà fait son temps. Les considérations de Théodore étaient sans doute d'ordre personnel, mais Théodore avait voulu participer à cette guerre en combattant dans leur camp, faisant de son père un ennemi.

Hermione se demandait parfois ce qu'il adviendra le jour où père et fils se trouveront face à face. Une fois, elle s'était risquée à poser la question à Théodore, mais celui-ci avait éludé la question d'un haussement d'épaules. Il ne préférait tout simplement ne pas y penser pour le moment, car prendre la vie d'un être humain était une décision difficile à prendre et à chaque meurtre commis, le criminel perdait toujours plus de son humanité, un peu à l'image de leur ennemi commun. Hermione soupira, et cessa de contempler le beau visage du jeune Nott. Elle s'empara de la petite cuillère, et la passa dans la flamme de la bougie. Elle contempla à nouveau Théodore, puis elle se risqua à objecter:

-ça risque d'être un peu long de chauffer la cuillère à blanc, surtout en utilisant la flamme d'une bougie. Tu ne veux pas en attendant que je te mette de l'essence de Murlap? Ça arrêterait au moins le saignement.

Hermione jeta un regard plus qu'éloquent au linge trempé de sang, qui avait encore besoin d'être nettoyé. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, et rinça le linge dans la bassine, teintant davantage l'eau qu'elle contenait. Puis, Hermione roula en boule la serviette et l'appliqua sur la plaie béante, non sans faire grimacer Théodore au passage. Hermione lui adressa un regard d'excuse et prit sa main pour qu'il appuie lui-même sur le linge, en attendant que l'instrument de torture ne soit chauffé à blanc. Elle garda sa main par-dessus la sienne un moment, alors que son regard s'aventurait bien malgré elle sur le corps de son blessé.

Théodore avait toujours été grand, et plutôt gringalet, mais sa musculature restait quand même appréciable. Depuis Poudlard, il avait pratiqué le duel à un niveau intensif, et enseigné à certains membres de l'ordre du Phénix certains sorts de magie noire qui pouvaient être utiles dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Il s'était souvent opposé à Mrs Weasley à ce sujet, qui ne voulait pas que ses enfants pratiquent une telle forme de magie, mais à l'aide de quelques arguments persuasifs, et de son charisme certain, il avait réussi à la convaincre. Il s'était souvent entraîné avec Hermione quand ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire, et ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps dans le grenier.

Hermione était forcée de le reconnaître, la tension sexuelle qu'il y avait entre eux était puissante et avait bien failli les pousser dans les bras de l'autre à plusieurs reprises. Ce désir qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre était né au cours de ces trop nombreuses séances d'entraînement, et l'un comme l'autre avaient dû faire preuve d'une maîtrise de soi assez impressionnante pour ne pas tout envoyer valser et se sauter dessus. Hermione ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti autant de désir envers une personne, et le fait qu'il soit presque nu sous ses yeux n'y changeait rien. Plus elle constatait qu'il avait un beau corps, plus elle avait envie d'en croquer un morceau. Elle voulait que ce corps lui appartienne, apprécier le frottement de leurs peaux, sentir ses muscles rouler sous son épiderme. Elle le voulait contre elle, _en elle, _si c'était possible. Elle voulait assouvir ce désir puissant et impérieux qui enflammait ses sens et lui faisait presque mal.

Tout n'était que libido, elle le savait, et Théodore représentait pour elle la tentation ultime. Elle s'était déjà surprise à fantasmer sur lui. Il fallait dire que son esprit était également des plus remarquables, et intellectuellement parlant, il l'égalait presque. Pendant des heures, ils pouvaient parler de tout et de rien, et leurs conversations étaient presque toujours enflammées, chacun défendant son point de vue avec acharnement. Ils étaient extrêmement têtus, pour ne pas dire bornés, et ils ne savaient que trop bien qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à faire plier l'autre à leur volonté aussi facilement. La fierté les empêchait d'abdiquer sous aucun prétexte.

Indolemment, Hermione continua à regarder le torse sculpté de Théodore. Son regard glissa sur le tracé de ses pectoraux, et elle remarqua le grain de beauté indécemment sexy qui se situait juste sous le téton droit. Ce grain de beauté qu'elle avait envie d'embrasser, de caresser du bout de la langue. Elle se frotta furieusement la nuque, légèrement embarrassée. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, machinalement. Sa main était toujours placée au dessus de celle de Théodore. Et elle continuait à caresser du regard ses abdominaux bien définis, et suivit le fin duvet châtain clair qui courait de son nombril jusqu'à l'élastique de son boxer noir. Hermione s'interdit de regarder plus bas que la décence ne l'autorisait, sinon elle allait se consumer de désir. Théodore parut remarquer son trouble puisque son sourire en coin horripilant venait de s'inviter sur ses lèvres rosées.

-La vue te plaît? Demanda-t-il, avec une certaine nonchalance.

-Je…balbutia Hermione, dont les joues s'étaient colorées d'un beau rouge brique. Je…J'ai envie de t'embrasser. J'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser, et si je ne le fais, pas, je vais devenir dingue.

-Fais donc. L'invita-t-il d'une voix devenue rauque sous l'effet du désir.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier. Elle s'était penchée au dessus de Théodore et s'était emparée des lèvres de l'ex-Serpentard avec avidité, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Ils gémirent de concert lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, tant l'attente avait été douloureuse. Théodore glissa sa main sous l'opulente chevelure brune d'Hermione pour mieux la rapprocher de lui, alors qu'elle avait pris appui sur le lit, à bout de bras, pour ne pas frôler ses blessures encore fraîches et lui faire mal. La langue de Théodore caressait avidement le contour de sa bouche pour en quémander l'entrée. Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement alors que leurs deux langues se rencontraient enfin, pour entamer une danse endiablée et érotique. À mesure des mouvements que faisait la langue de Théodore dans sa bouche, elle sentait son désir monter crescendo. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle l'aurait violé sur ce lit, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Elle voulait qu'il la prenne, qu'il la possède, qu'il assouvisse ses pulsions.

Théodore s'était légèrement redressé, et avait passé ses mains meurtries sous le chandail d'Hermione, tricoté par Molly. Même si ce pull était clairement moche, elle était terriblement sexy là dedans. Et sans, elle le serait encore plus. Il se glissa sous la couche de vêtements pour venir caresser sa peau de nacre, qu'il a voulu toucher pendant si longtemps. Théodore réprima un grognement, avant de s'emparer du bas du pull et de tirer légèrement pour le lui enlever, en faisant attention de ne pas emmener ses boucles désordonnées au passage. Hermione se retrouva en t-shirt, à embrasser passionnément un Théodore presque nu. La main d'Hermione descendit le long de son torse, ses ongles effleurèrent doucement son nombril et vint caresser doucement son entrejambe, arrachant un gémissement rauque au jeune homme. Tout n'était que folie, déraison et passion.

-J'ai envie de toi. Souffla-t-il entre deux baisers, avant de reprendre ses lèvres de plus belle. Depuis tellement longtemps.

-Prends moi. Chuchota-t-elle, folle de désir. Fais de moi ce que tu veux. Mais avant, il faut qu'on te soigne. Tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état.

-Laisse tomber pour la cuillère, fais-moi ce pansement qu'on en finisse.

Hermione acquiesça, le regard brûlant de désir. Elle vira le linge imbibé de sang, et appliqua sur la blessure un cataplasme fait à partir d'essence de Murlap. Docile, Théodore se laissait faire, tout en caressant le bas de son dos pour attiser l'envie. Une fois qu'elle eut appliqué une couche généreuse d'onguent, Hermione plaça dessus quelques compresses en vue de faire un pansement. Puis, elle enroula un bandage autour de la taille de Théodore, pour maintenir le tout en place. Théodore se laissa dorloter par son infirmière personnelle, qui finit de nettoyer son corps de toute trace de sang. Bientôt, les blessures les plus bénignes furent soignées, seules les blessures plus graves avaient encore besoin d'être traitées à l'essence de Murlap. Mais Théodore était presque comme neuf. Avec une once de fierté, elle contemplait son œuvre.

-Quoi? Questionna Théodore, en se redressant sur ses coudes.

-Chut. L'intima-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, avec autant d'avidité que tout à l'heure.

Cette fois, ce fut Théodore qui coucha Hermione sur le lit, en prenant garde de ne pas se blesser davantage. Hermione écarta les cuisses dans un geste parfaitement érotique, lui permettant de se serrer davantage contre elle. Ses mains caressaient son dos avec fièvre, alors que les lèvres de Théodore goûtaient aux siennes avec voracité. Le baiser fut tout autant passionné que tout à l'heure, sinon davantage. Hermione et Théodore s'embrassaient comme si ce baiser était le dernier, leurs langues glissant l'une contre l'autre avec une habileté presque obscène. Théodore ne prit même pas la peine de déboutonner le chemisier d'Hermione, il tira sur les pans de tissu d'un geste sec et précis, faisant sauter les boutons au passage. La poitrine voluptueuse d'Hermione apparut alors, prisonnière de son écrin de dentelle noire.

Le regard fou, Théodore regarda Hermione. Il se pencha pour embrasser l'os fragile de la clavicule, et il n'attendit pas d'avoir ôté le soutien gorge de la jeune femme pour laisser sa bouche s'emparer d'un mamelon durci par le désir. Le tissu précieux s'humidifia, créant une sensation étrange, et pour le moins délectable. Hermione se cambra contre lui, offrant sa poitrine à son amant. Les doigts rugueux de Théodore glissaient sur sa peau, provoquant de délicieux frissons sur sa peau. Hermione gémit doucement à son oreille, nouant ses jambes autour de ses reins. Il reprit ses lèvres avec passion, ses doigts délaissant ses hanches pour venir jouer avec ses boucles brunes. Les mains d'Hermione glissaient dans son dos et dessinaient le contour ferme et défini de ses muscles, se repaissant de la peau brûlante de l'ancien Serpentard. Pour le moment, il ne faisait rien d'autre qu'échanger quelques baisers brûlants, laissant leurs bouches et leurs langues s'exprimer à leur place.

Quelqu'un derrière s'éclaircit la gorge. Presque aussitôt, les deux jeunes gens cessèrent de s'embrasser, pour tourner de concert la tête vers la source de ce bruit qui évidemment ne venait pas d'eux. Hermione se redressa brusquement en reconnaissant la chevelure rousse de Ginny, qui la toisait d'un regard sévère. À côté d'elle, Théodore se redressa également, mais il siffla de douleur. Il venait de faire un faux mouvement qui avait réveillé la blessure. Il se figea pendant un moment, le temps que le mal ne s'apaise. Hermione glissa vers son blessé un regard inquiet.

-Maman m'envoie pour te dire que l'on va bientôt dîner. Annonça Ginny, froidement.

-Elle a besoin d'aide pour mettre la table? S'enquit Hermione, d'une voix pâteuse, en commençant à chercher sa chemise, avant de se rappeler soudainement que Théodore avait presque arraché tous les boutons en la lui enlevant.

-Non, ça ira. Coupa la rousse, tout en jetant au couple un regard circonspect. On t'attend en bas d'ici cinq minutes, je vois que tu en as fini avec Théodore.

Justement non! Faillit rétorquer Hermione, mais elle se retint juste à temps, se contentant de froncer les sourcils sous l'effet de la frustration. Puis, elle se leva du lit, quittant à regret la chaleur du corps de Théodore, qu'elle espérait retrouver le plus rapidement possible. Hermione alla chercher une chemise appartenant à Théodore dans le placard, puis s'en vêtit, non sans en remonter soigneusement les manches. Si Théodore voulait la lui enlever, cette chemise, il allait devoir y aller délicatement. D'ailleurs, de son côté, le jeune homme essayait de se relever, mais Hermione l'en empêcha en le plaquant solidement au matelas.

-Non. Chuchota-t-elle, tout près de ses lèvres. Il vaut mieux que tu restes allongé pour le moment. Je te promets que je te rejoindrai aussi tôt que possible. Après, je serai toute à toi.

-Mais je vais bien! Protesta-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils, légèrement agacé.

-Non. Répéta-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, brûlantes. Tu es blessé, ce n'est pas pour gambader dans toute la maison.

Théodore bouda, mais Hermione resta inflexible. Cela étant, elle éprouva beaucoup de difficultés à le quitter. À la passion dévastatrice avait succédé la tendresse. Ginny dut attendre de longues minutes encore, le temps qu'ils cessent de se câliner et de s'embrasser amoureusement. Excédée, la rousse avait levé plusieurs fois les yeux au ciel, et l'impétueuse Ginny Weasley, impatiente comme jamais, commençait à taper du pied par terre, faisant résonner légèrement le plancher. Une fois que Théodore se fut docilement couché, promettant à Hermione de se reposer un peu, Hermione s'éloigna, rejoignant la rouquine qui quémandait visiblement quelques explications.

-Alors, toi et Théodore? L'agressa Ginny, en plissant les yeux. Si tu m'as envoyée chercher les deux autres, c'était bien parce que tu voulais rester seule avec lui, n'est-ce pas?

-peut-être. Concéda Hermione, en baissant les yeux, légèrement honteuse. Mais…je pense qu'il est trop prématuré de parler d'un nous, je ne sais même pas ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre. On n'est plus amis, on n'est même pas amants, je suppose que la situation s'éclaircira d'ici les prochains jours.

Hermione était ainsi, elle avait ce côté pragmatique foutrement agaçant. Elle n'était pas du genre à foncer tête baissée, elle faisait marcher sa tête plutôt que son cœur. Pire encore, elle préférait obéir à sa raison qu'à ses hormones. Jusqu'alors, elle avait été assez forte pour résister à la tentation. Elle n'avait pas laissé sa nymphomanie prendre le dessus. Et le pire, dans toute cette histoire, c'est qu'elle n'avait jamais désiré qui que ce soit avant lui, avec autant de force. Elle avait peur de toute cette passion, de cette avidité sans précédents, elle avait besoin d'un contact charnel, de se laisser emporter dans les affres de la luxure. Elle avait eu envie de lui, à un point inimaginable. Au fond, elle remerciait Ginny d'être intervenu. Tout était trop soudain, trop intense, et elle en avait peur.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Geignit la jeune femme en se tordant les mains, alors que les deux filles descendaient les escaliers. Je…ça fait des jours que je brûle de lui sauter dessus. On a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, à s'entraîner au duel. Il a parfois été odieux avec moi, mais…c'est à ce moment là que nous avons commencé à nous tourner autour. Et ça me fait peur, Ginny, tu comprends? Je…je ne me sens pas prête pour ça. Pas encore.

Hermione inspira profondément, pour tenter de se calmer et se redonner une certaine consistance. Ginny semblait réfléchir à plein régime, tentant d'assimiler ce qu'Hermione venait de lui dire. L'ancienne Gryffondor se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, légèrement gênée. Elle avait avoué à demi-mots qu'elle était toujours vierge, malgré les années passées. Il fallait dire que la guerre qui faisait des ravages au dehors ne lui laissait pas le temps de songer à l'amour. Ses amis avaient eu le temps. Pas elle. Elle était toujours la petite Miss-je-sais-tout, ce modèle de droiture et d'intégrité. Pour Ron et Harry, elle était toujours la bonne vieille copine asexuée. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle avait embrassé Théodore tout à l'heure, elle avait accueilli son baiser comme une délivrance. Elle avait senti sa peau s'embraser à son contact, elle s'était sentie brûler de l'intérieur. Elle avait eu envie d'assouvir ses pulsions, _maintenant. _

-Je pense comprendre. Lâcha finalement Ginny, en adressant à sa meilleure amie un petit sourire en coin. Je sais que je suis mal placée pour parler, mais tout ce que je peux te conseiller, c'est de ne rien faire que tu pourrais regretter. Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'avoir Théodore Nott comme premier amant, surtout si entre vous c'est toujours aussi torride que ce que j'ai pu voir.

Ginny lui adressa un sourire espiègle, avant de s'avancer dans la salle à manger, là où tout le monde était attablé. Ginny fila rejoindre Harry, et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, sous le regard attendri de la famille Weasley au grand complet. Molly idolâtrait Harry, et le voir avec sa fille cadette comblait la matriarche au plus haut point. Elle était tellement heureuse d'accueillir un nouveau membre dans la famille d'ici peu, et avait d'ores et déjà accepté Lavande en tant que belle-fille, au grand désespoir d'Hermione qui aurait préféré la voir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Et alors que tous se passaient les plats, en bavardant joyeusement, Hermione réalisa qu'elle était réellement seule. Elle n'avait pas sa place dans cette famille. Elle n'était même pas la belle-fille. Même Lavande avait plus de lien de parenté avec les Weasley qu'elle-même.

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme alors qu'elle en venait à penser à ses parents, exilés en Australie. Le plus difficile pour elle avait été de leur lancer un sort d'oubliettes, et de réaliser qu'ils ne se souvenaient même plus de son existence. D'ordinaire, Hermione essayait de ne pas trop y penser, mais ce soir, ses parents lui manquaient plus que jamais. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir parler de son problème avec sa mère. Jane aurait su quoi faire, et Jerry n'en aurait jamais rien su. Mère et fille avaient toujours été complices. Jane avait deviné toute seule qu'Hermione avait eu un faible pour Ron, et qu'il comptait bien plus à ses yeux qu'elle le prétendait. Et deux ans, lorsqu'on était loin de sa famille par la force des choses, c'était vraiment long. La gorge nouée, Hermione se leva précipitamment, sous le regard interloqué de l'assemblée.

-Pardonnez mon impolitesse, marmonna la jeune femme, alors que ses joues se coloraient insidieusement de rouge. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas faim, Mrs Weasley. Je…je ne me sens pas très bien, je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

-Voilà qui te fera le plus grand bien! S'exclama Molly Weasley avec enthousiasme. Tu es vraiment exténuée, ma chérie, tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Ginny manqua de s'étouffer avec le morceau de poulet qu'elle venait d'enfourner dans sa bouche. Harry, à côté d'elle, tapotait maladroitement son dos. Hermione leur adressa un timide bonsoir, et fila à l'étage, le cœur lourd. Une fois arrivée sur le palier, l'ancienne Gryffondor fondit en larmes, incapable de retenir ces traitresses plus longtemps. Elle avait tellement _mal. _Sa solitude la rongeait de l'intérieur, la lassitude tirait ses traits. Mrs Weasley avait raison: Hermione était _exténuée. _Seulement, personne ne semblait se rendre compte de l'état dans lequel elle était. Sauf peut-être…

-Hermione? Appela une voix douce, légèrement hésitante.

Hermione leva la tête, et s'essuya les yeux d'un geste rageur. Théodore Nott lui faisait face, légèrement déboussolé. Hermione le fusilla du regard. Elle lui avait pourtant dit de rester couché et ne rien faire de malheureux. Le regard meurtrier de la jeune fille ne le dissuada pas pour autant de s'approcher d'elle, à pas feutrés. Hermione le distinguait à peine dans la pénombre, mais elle reconnaissait son odeur légèrement musquée. Hermione adorait ce mélange de santal, de musc et de gingembre, qui, mêlés à sa fragrance naturelle constituaient le plus puissant des aphrodisiaques. Et en son for intérieur, Hermione avait décrété qu'il ne fallait pas être très sain d'esprit pour dire non à Théodore Nott. Cela étant, lui céder était une folie plus grande encore. Et Hermione, malgré tout, n'était pas encore prête à faire le saut de l'ange, aussi délicieux fût-il.

Elle ne protesta pas lorsque les bras de Théodore se refermèrent autour d'elle. Elle grogna légèrement, et se blottit un peu plus contre son torse. Il soupira doucement, et enfouit son visage dans son cou, ses boucles brunes lui chatouillant le bout du nez. Lentement, il se repaissait de son parfum, un parfum capiteux qui convenait davantage à une femme d'âge mûr qu'à une demoiselle âgée de dix-neuf ans à peine. Mais somme toute, cette odeur, c'était elle. C'était une odeur qu'il aimait. Et il aimait également le goût de sa peau.

-Quand Alphonse de Lamartine disait que quand un être nous manque, tout l'univers est dépeuplé, il avait bien raison. Murmura la jeune femme, d'une voix rauque.

-Ce sont tes parents, n'est-ce pas? Interrogea-t-il avec douceur, alors qu'il pressait ses lèvres dans ses cheveux.

-Oui. Hoqueta-t-elle en laissant échapper de nouveaux sanglots déchirants. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point je peux me sentir seule, comme si je n'étais pas des leurs. C'est dans ces moments là que mes parents me manquent le plus, que je regrette de leur avoir jeté ce sort. J'ai mal en songeant à tout ce temps perdu qu'on ne pourra jamais rattraper, c'est comme autant de souvenirs en moins.

-Je…je peux l'envisager. Murmura-t-il, la voix légèrement rauque. Ce n'est peut-être pas comparable, mais moi aussi j'ai perdu quelqu'un. Et chaque jour qui passe, j'aurais aimé que…que ma mère reste à mes côtés, parce qu'au fond, je suis resté un enfant qui a peur de prendre les mauvaises décisions.

Il se tut, légèrement songeur. Depuis la salle à manger, les rires des autres leur parvenaient. Le cœur d'Hermione se serra à double tour. Non, elle n'appartenait pas à cette famille. Elle ne serait jamais des leurs. Et Théodore était comme elle. Il était un étranger, une pièce rapportée. Il traînait son passé comme d'autres traînaient leurs casseroles. Elle leva ses prunelles ambrées vers lui, en quête d'une réponse. Elle n'ignorait pas que Théodore était capable de voir les Sombrals. Mais maintenant, elle savait pourquoi. Et cette raison n'avait rien à voir avec la guerre qui se déchaînait au dehors, et qui apportait au quotidien son lot de victimes. Théodore, de ses pouces, essuyait doucement les larmes qui roulaient sur la peau d'albâtre de la jeune femme. Puis, il se pencha légèrement, pour capturer ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser, un baiser qui avait le goût de sel. Le goût des larmes d'Hermione.

-Et si on allait discuter dans ma chambre? Proposa-t-il, alors qu'elle reniflait piteusement, le bout du nez rougi. J'ai bien envie de te raconter mon histoire.

Hermione acquiesça en silence, et, lentement, elle retourna dans la chambre de Théodore, en compagnie de ce dernier. Le jeune homme s'allongea sur le lit, et elle fit de même, sans prendre le temps de se mettre en pyjama. Théodore rabattit la couette au dessus de leurs têtes, et se positionna face à elle, à une distance respectable. Hermione sourit à cette initiative, elle appréciait cette proximité avec lui, ce lien qui se tissait doucement entre eux. Et alors que Théodore commençait le récit de sa vie, tout comme elle avait raconté la sienne quelques soirées plus tôt, Hermione sut que, pour la première fois depuis des jours, elle allait passer une bonne nuit, parce que Théodore était là, parce qu'elle allait pouvoir profiter de ses bras. Ils allaient panser leur blessures, comme ils le faisaient si bien. Dans les bras de l'autre, ils guériraient, pour un petit laps de temps seulement.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce nouveau one-shoot! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents. Perso, je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de la fin, dans ma tête, le OS en général rendait mieux. Cela étant, l'histoire a pris un tournant tout à fait différent lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me faire part de votre ressenti. Bisous, et à bientôt pour un nouveau baiser. J'ignore encore quel thème je vais exploiter, mais j'essaierai de ne pas trop inclure de papouilles osées, même si on aime toutes lire ce genre de choses *pan*<p> 


	5. peur du vide

**Thème #6: **entre rêve et réalité.

**Titre: **Peur du vide.

**Fandom**: Harry Potter.

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger & Théodore Nott.

**Rating: **K+. C'est mignon aussi.

**Note: **Et voici le cinquième OS de ces _chroniques. _il est beaucoup plus doux, beaucoup plus tendre, mais aussi beaucoup moins noir que le précédent. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce one-shoot, qui est pour le moment un de mes préférés sur ces 30 baisers.

_**Réponse aux reviews: **_

**Elsar**. Je suis ravie de t'avoir fait lire du Théo/Mione et que ce couple t'ait plu! C'est toujours un plaisir de faire découvrir & apprécier mon couple fétiche aux lecteurs qui ne font pas partie de ceux qui me suivent régulièrement. Merci également pour la mise en alerte, j'espère que celui-là te plaira autant que les précédents!

**Roman2005**. Ah, tu veux encore des papouilles osées? Il y en aura encore dans ce OS, même si c'est mignon comme tout. Et quand je regarde la liste des résumés que j'ai faits pour chacun des trente thèmes, je m'aperçois que la plupart sont classés M *honte* Après, j'vais passer pour une perverse. Mais quand il s'agit de Théodore/Hermione, il y a toujours de la place pour un lemon. Bref, j'espère que ce OS te plaira comme les autres! Bisous!

**Meg-la-cacahuète**. Bien sût qu'ils sont mignons! Ce n'est pas pour rien que ce sont mes préférés. Ouais, j'avoue que je l'ai bien amoché, le Théo, mais heureusement, grâce aux soins de son infirmière personnelle, il va beaucoup mieux. Lucky Théo! Merci pour ta review, en espérant que ce nouveau OS te plaise également =)

**S3iky0**: Tu vas rire, mais je trouve ton nouveau pseudo encore moins compliqué que le précédent. J'ai pu l'écrire sans faire copier coller et sans faire d'erreur! Je suis bizarre comme fille, je sais XD Lavande, c'est Lavande quoi, Hermione ne peut pas la saquer. Il faut la comprendre, seule, au milieu de tous ces couples, il y a de quoi déprimer. Heureusement qu'il y a Théo! D'ailleurs, oui, pourquoi elle a interrompu un moment pareil, hein? Peut-être parce que l'auteuse des OS est très sadique et ne voulait pas qu'ils aillent jusqu'au bout, pas cette fois en tout cas. Mais je vous rassure (ou pas), il y aura quand même d'autres lemons dans les autres OS, peut-être pas dans ceux qui vont venir, mais tout arrive à point à qui sait attendre! Contente que tu aies aimé, merci pour ta review! En espérant que ce OS te plaira également!

* * *

><p><em>19h30. Grande salle<em>.

Dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, le dîner battait son plein. Presque la totalité des élèves de l'école étaient attablés devant leurs assiettes, tout en bavardant joyeusement avec leur voisin. Comme d'habitude, Hermione Granger était installée à la table des Gryffondor, avec un vieux grimoire sur les genoux. Pensive, l'adolescente lisait un manuel qu'elle avait reçu à Noël de la part de ses parents. Apparemment, les parents Granger connaissaient bien les goûts de leur fille en matière de lecture, puisqu'ils lui avaient acheté l'anthologie d'un romancier sorcier qu'elle adorait. Lavande Brown, quand elle avait vu Hermione déballer ses livres, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire une remarque cinglante parce que _non, _on n'offrait pas de livres à noël, et encore moins à une fille. Hermione avait soupiré, avant de déballer le reste de ses paquets. Elle avait été intriguée par une petite boîte, soigneusement empaquetée dans un papier argenté, agrémenté de bolduc d'un bleu sombre, qui n'était pas accompagnée d'une lettre susceptible d'en indiquer la provenance.

Prudemment, Hermione avait enlevé le ruban, puis le papier, avant de découvrir un petit coffret rectangulaire, et relativement plat. Intriguée, Hermione en avait soulevé le couvercle. Elle avait lâché une exclamation de surprise en voyant que l'écrin contenait un bracelet qui scintillait de mille feux. La chaîne en argent était agrémenté de quelques breloques rondes, serties de pierres semi-précieuses. Le tout était tout simplement splendide, et avait dû coûter les yeux de la tête de son expéditeur. Quelqu'un ne pouvait pas avoir acheté ça pour elle, c'était impossible. Elle avait même été tentée de ne pas le porter, tant il était clinquant, mais Hermione, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'était pas ensorcelé, l'avait passé à son poignet, tout en se disant que la personne qui le lui avait offert aurait bien aimé la voir le porter. Depuis, elle n'avait plus jamais quitté ce bijoux, et toutes les filles de sa connaissance s'était au moins une fois extasié dessus. Lavande Brown n'avait plus jamais fait une seule réflexion à propos des cadeaux qu'elle recevait, probablement trop jalouse pour oser seulement dire quelque chose.

Les mois étaient passés. Hermione gardait à son poignet ce bracelet dont l'expéditeur, à la date actuelle, était toujours inconnue. Par suite, Hermione avait reçu d'autres cadeaux anonymes. Le dernier en date était un peigne en argent ciselé, serti de saphirs, qui était destiné à retenir ses boucles soyeuses. Depuis qu'Hermione l'avait reçu, le peigne retenait toujours ces deux mèches rebelles qui tombaient devant ses yeux ambrés. Cependant, à son grand dam, ses deux crétins de meilleurs amis n'avaient pas remarqué qu'elle se coiffait avec soin, que les parfums qu'elle mettait étaient toujours raffinés, et qu'elle se vernissait les ongles. Elle avait même laissé Lavande lui faire une _french manucure. _Ginny, qui ne connaissait pas cette pratique, étant sorcière, avait adoré le résultat et avait presque supplié son amie de lui en faire une également. Hermione se maquillait un peu également, mais généralement, elle ne mettait rien de plus qu'un peu de mascara, réservant le trait sous les yeux pour les grandes occasions.

-Hey Mione, tu as fait quelque chose à tes cheveux? S'enquit Ron, avant d'enfourner une fourchette de spaghettis bolognaise dans sa bouche, s'attirant un regard réprobateur de la part d'Hermione.

-Vraiment, tu trouves qu'il y a du changement? Questionna-t-elle, en levant la tête de son livre.

-Ouais, répondit le rouquin en rougissant légèrement. Pour une fois, tu n'es pas coiffée comme un épouvantail.

-Parce que comme d'habitude, tu trouves que je suis coiffée comme l'as de pique? S'indigna Hermione, attirant l'attention des quelques Gryffondor qui dînaient autour d'eux.

-Non, j'voulais pas dire ça. Balbutia Ron, écarlate. Je voulais dire…que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de faire des efforts, et c'est appréciable. D'habitude, tu es toujours en train de critiquer ces trucs de filles, que tu trouves parfaitement superficiels.

-Ron, tu es exaspérant! Le rabroua Ginny, qui avait tout écouté. Hermione est très jolie comme ça, et tu es bien le seul à ne pas l'avoir remarqué! Cela fait plusieurs semaines que les garçons se retournent sur elle!

-QUOI? S'écria Ron, en devenant encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était. Tu veux dire que? Oh, merlin, balance des noms, que j'aille leur casser la gueule!

-RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! Cria Hermione, attirant l'attention de tous les autres élèves présents. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un triple crétin! Ça ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit qu'à mon âge, je ressente l'envie de plaire aux garçons?

-Mais…bredouilla Ron, embarrassé par la soudaine colère de son amie. Tu n'as pas besoin de plaire aux garçons, tu passes ta vie dans tes livres! C'est vrai quoi, je pensais que rien ne te ferait davantage plaisir qu'un optimal sur un devoir que tu as travaillé comme une malade. Tu es la seule que je connaisse qui pourrait avoir un orgasme rien qu'en lisant _l'histoire de Poudlard, _alors...

La main d'Hermione heurta la joue de Ron avec force. Le rouquin, par réflexe, porta sa main à l'endroit où Hermione l'avait frappé. Il pouvait être certain qu'il portait la marque des cinq doigts de la Gryffondor sur sa peau d'albâtre. Certains élèves se mirent à ricaner devant la scène de ménage qui se jouait sous leurs yeux.

-Eh bien tu penses mal! S'exclama la jeune fille, en essuyant les larmes qui roulaient sur sa joue d'un geste rageur. Un orgasme rien qu'en lisant l_'histoire de Poudlard_, non mais vraiment, ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ici!

-Mais Hermione?

-Tais toi! Gémit-elle en se levant de sa place. J'en ai assez entendu!

Sur-ce, Hermione parcourut en courant la distance qui la séparait de la porte, le visage zébré de larmes de déception. Hermione ne pleurait jamais devant les autres, bien trop fière pour ce faire. Mais c'était de Ron dont il s'agissait, et Ron, ce n'était pas les autres. Elle était amoureuse de Ron depuis la quatrième année. Il avait remarqué qu'elle était une fille pour l'inviter au bal de Noël, alors qu'il n'avait trouvé aucune autre partenaire. Qu'elle soit de second choix avait énormément blessé la jeune femme. Toute sa vie, elle n'avait été que ça, du second choix. Et Hermione en avait assez d'être vue comme la petite Miss Je Sais Tout qui avait élu domicile à la bibliothèque, ou qui travaillait jusqu'à plus d'heure sur ses devoirs. Hermione se surprenait parfois à envier Ginny et Parvati, toutes deux en couple. La première sortait évidemment avec Harry, et Parvati était avec Dean Thomas depuis un peu plus d'un an déjà, et ils filaient le parfait amour.

Hermione aurait voulu elle aussi avoir quelqu'un pour lui dire des mots d'amour, pour la serrer dans les bras ou lui tenir la main dans les couloirs. Elle avait envie qu'on la trouve belle, qu'on l'aime pour ce qu'elle était, et non pas pour ses bonnes notes. D'ailleurs, Hermione était surnommée la Reine des Vierges et elle trouvait ce surnom profondément humiliant, car il était de notoriété publique que _personne _ne voulait d'elle. Elle ne croulait pas sous les invitations diverses, on la sollicitait seulement pour lui demander des notes ou de l'aide. Hermione n'avait jamais ressenti ce besoin auparavant, il était vrai. Elle était encore très innocente, et jusqu'à récemment, il était tout simplement inenvisageable d'embrasser seulement un garçon. Mais maintenant, elle était prête pour ça. Elle en avait envie. Elle aurait pu donner sa virginité à n'importe qui. À Cormac McLaggen, par exemple. Mais Hermione était une de ces nunuches qui se respectaient trop pour se donner à n'importe qui, et qui rêvait de perdre sa virginité avec l'homme de sa vie. Elle attendait le prince charmant, en somme, même si elle l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, trop honteuse pour ce faire.

Hermione essuya ses yeux, qui piquaient légèrement sous l'effet de ses larmes salées qui roulaient sur ses joues. Hermione se préparait mentalement à renoncer à Ron. Il n'avait jamais remarqué aucun des efforts qu'elle avait faits pour paraître jolie, et à présent qu'il savait, elle se sentait encore plus laide, encore plus insignifiante. Elle avait presque honte de s'être laissée aller à de tels élans de coquetterie, elle se sentait à présent encore plus mal dans sa peau qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Tout en marchant dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Hermione retira le peigne qui retenait ses mèches brunes. Ses cheveux cascadèrent sur ses épaules frêles.

Les larmes aux yeux, Hermione contempla le petit bijou qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts, avant de le jeter par terre d'un geste rageur. Le peigne argenté rebondit sur la pierre froide en un bruit métallique, un peu plus loin. Une fois cela fait, Hermione regretta instantanément son geste de colère. Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, eu égard à la personne qui lui avait fait ce cadeau. Elle s'abaissa, avant de recueillir délicatement le petit objet. Elle le caressa doucement du bout des doigts, avant de le serrer dans sa paume, après s'être assurée qu'elle ne l'avait pas abîmé.

-Hum, Granger?

Hermione se retourna vivement, prise sur le fait. Elle glissa le peigne dans sa poche, et fit face à celui qui venait de l'interpeller. Elle se retint de grimacer en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Théodore Nott, l'autre préfet en chef. Autrement dit, son homologue masculin. Nott la toisait avec cette expression à la fois intriguée et perplexe, comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient face à face. Et à chaque fois, Hermione avait la désagréable impression qu'il se moquait d'elle.

-Nott. Salua-t-elle, d'un coup de tête, laissant son agressivité s'exprimer. Tu viens contempler le spectacle, de Miss je-sais-tout en train de pleurer? Désolée, mais je n'ai pas très envie que tu viennes remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

-Je ne suis pas venu me moquer de toi. Assura-t-il en levant les mains, comme pour montrer qu'il n'était pas armé. Et je confirme tes dires, Weasley est un crétin.

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, avant d'entortiller une mèche de cheveux bruns autour de son index, extrêmement nerveuse. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais elle était extrêmement nerveuse lorsqu'elle était en présence de Théodore Nott. Il était probablement l'élève de Poudlard qui faisait le moins parler de lui, il était discret et taciturne, en plus d'être très timide. Hermione se doutait bien que ça devait lui écorcher la bouche de lui adresser la parole, et non pas seulement parce qu'elle était une sang-de-bourbe, une _moins-que-rien. _

Le regard de Nott s'aventura sur son poignet, et notamment sur le bracelet en argent qu'elle portait. Un sourire mystérieux orna les lèvres du grand brun, alors que son regard s'était mis à pétiller de malice. S'apercevant qu'il la détaillait, Hermione se mit à rougir, légèrement. Hermione s'aperçut alors qu'elle n'avait jamais pris la peine de le regarder. Pour elle, Théodore avait un peu été l'homme sans visage, un nom parmi tant d'autres auquel elle n'avait pas pu associer de visage. Les autres n'avaient commencé à prendre conscience qu'il existait que quand il a été nommé préfet-en-chef. De ce qu'Hermione savait, Théodore était un très bon élève, pour ne pas dire excellent. Il était à Serpentard, mais il ne semblait pas mouillé dans toutes ces histoires de magie noire et d'apprentis Mangemorts. En fait, il était parfaitement normal, un peu trop banal. D'une banalité à pleurer.

Même physiquement, rien ne semblait le distinguer du commun des mortels. Il n'avait pas la beauté froide de Drago Malefoy, ou le charme exotique de Blaise Zabini. Il n'avait rien de particulier, rien du tout. Les filles ne parlaient pas de lui. Jamais. Il avait l'air de s'en foutre comme de sa première chemise. Pourtant, Hermione le détaillait, comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois, alors qu'elle le côtoyait depuis Septembre dans le cadre de leurs fonctions. Théodore Nott était juste…grand. Elle lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule, elle se sentait minuscule à côté de lui. Elle aimait bien faire ses rondes avec lui parce qu'elle se sentait en sécurité, même si c'était un Serpentard.

Sous sa chemise blanche, elle pouvait deviner son corps sec et finement musclé, ses épaules robustes qui semblaient porter un lourd fardeau. Il avait des traits fins et aristocratiques, il n'avait apparemment souffert d'aucune privation quelconque qui aurait marqué son visage ou son corps. Il avait des lèvres trop fines, et trop pâles. Il y avait juste cette petite cicatrice juste sous la lèvre inférieure, et quelques grains de beauté disséminés sous sa tempe gauche. Il était certes un peu trop pâle, mais il avait l'air d'avoir une peau sans aucun défaut, une peau qui devait être douce et agréable au toucher. Son nez était un peu long, mais placé là où il fallait, et légèrement aquilin. Son nez, en soi, n'était pas disgracieux, il donnait un peu plus de caractère à un visage a priori banal, sans surprises. Il avait des longs cils, fins et recourbés qui donnaient de la profondeur à son regard d'un bleu sombre. Une nuance de bleu qu'Hermione ne se rappelait pas avoir vu chez qui que ce soit. Une troublante nuance outremer, oscillant entre le bleu et le noir. Maintenant, quand Lavande allait lui demander de quelle couleur étaient ses yeux, elle allait pouvoir répondre. Parce qu'auparavant, la réponse tenait à un simple _je ne sais pas. Noir peut-être? _Juste des suppositions. Aucune certitude.

-_Hermione? _insista-t-il, les sourcils froncés. Je te demandais à l'instant à quelle heure du partais faire ta ronde.

-Oh. Répondit-elle, en rougissant furieusement. Excuse-moi, je n'écoutais pas, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Je…Je pense descendre vers 21 heures. L'heure du couvre-feu, en fait.

-D'accord. Acquiesça-t-il en hochant légèrement la tête, sans lui tenir rigueur d'avoir été distraite. Je pense monter à cette heure là également. Hum, on se retrouve dans le hall?

-Pourquoi dans le hall? Demanda-t-elle, bêtement, en clignant ses yeux irrités par ses pleurs récents.

-Parce que je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux qu'on se retrouve dans le hall, puis qu'on patrouille dans les étages. Comme ça, une fois qu'on aura fini, je te ramènerai à ta salle commune, et je redescendrai à la mienne.

_Ah, d'accord, _pensa-t-elle avec embarras. Dit de la sorte, c'était tout de même évident. Hermione, pour le coup, n'avait pas brillé. Heureusement, son homologue ne fit aucune remarque. Il était néanmoins toujours paré de son sempiternel sourire en coin, et de cet éclat de malice qui brillait au fond de son regard. Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux, rapidement oppressant. Hermione désirait prendre congé de lui, n'ayant rien à lui dire de plus. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé de lui parler. Théodore était toujours aussi silencieux. Il ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire. Il était sans cesse perdu dans ses pensées, et c'était probablement la raison pour laquelle il n'avait rien dit à ce moment là, où elle avait été surprise en flagrant délit de rêverie.

-Bon, eh bien…je vais y aller. Balbutia Hermione, légèrement embarrassée. On se retrouve ici à 21 heures.

-Au fait. L'interpella-t-il, alors qu'elle s'était retournée pour marcher vers sa salle commune. Ton maquillage a coulé. Je préfère te prévenir, comme ça, tu as largement le temps de le refaire, d'ici neuf heures.

Hermione se figea. Ça alors! Nott avait remarqué qu'elle s'était maquillée. En même temps, si elle avait des traînées de mascara sur les joues, on ne pouvait pas le louper. Mais, ce qui avait interpellé davantage la jeune femme, c'était qu'il lui avait plus ou moins conseillé de le refaire, d'ici leur ronde. Elle avait l'impression que, tacitement, il lui avait demandé de se faire belle, pour lui. Hermione secoua légèrement la tête. Elle était ridicule. Nott n'était qu'un garçon. Il n'était pas du genre à faire des compliments, surtout gratuitement. En fait, les garçons étaient plutôt doués pour souligner ce qui n'allait pas chez une fille. Ils se taisaient lorsqu'il s'agissait de complimenter une fille, se contentant de la regarder discrètement et d'apprécier le spectacle.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle fit quelques pas en avant, puis, elle se ravisa. Elle se retourna lentement, légèrement troublée. Une légère déception l'envahit lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Théodore avait disparu. Le voilà qui filait plus vite que son ombre. Hermione haussa les épaules, avant de retourner à sa salle commune. Elle consulta sa montre. Elle avait un peu plus d'une heure et demie pour avoir figure humaine et effacer toute trace de sa crise de larmes, à commencer par la rougeur disgracieuse de ses joues. _challenge accepted._

* * *

><p><em>20h15. Tour des Gryffondor, dortoir des filles. <em>

-Hermione? Appela Ginny, en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Tu ne descends pas dans la salle commune? Ron a beau être un crétin, il a bon fond, tu sais. Et il t'aime vraiment bien.

Ginny n'attendit pas l'approbation de son aînée. Elle entra dans le dortoir des filles, puis, elle s'approcha se son amie à pas feutrés. Un bazar sans nom régnait sur le lit de la préfète-en-chef, où étaient étalés la totalité de ses vêtements. Hermione était uniquement vêtue d'une serviette éponge, un peu trop courte, et s'embarrassait sur le choix de ce qu'elle allait mettre. Elle se dit que c'était inutile de se prendre la tête pour si peu, et qu'elle allait rester en uniforme. Au moins, elle ne commettrait pas de faute de goût. Cela dit, si Théodore avait laissé entendre qu'il n'était pas contre l'idée qu'elle refasse son maquillage qui avait coulé, elle voulait sauter sur l'occasion et montrer à quel point elle pouvait être éblouissante.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as retourné toute ta valise? Demanda Ginny, éberluée, en s'asseyant à côté de son amie. Depuis quand tu as besoin de bien t'habiller pour faire une simple ronde.

-Ce n'est pas une simple ronde. Grogna Hermione, tout en fuyant le regard de Ginny.

-C'est celle que tu dois faire avec l'autre préfet en chef? S'enquit la rousse, curieuse. J'ai oublié son nom…

-Théodore. Ajouta précipitamment Hermione, tout en se disant que le Serpentard n'avait vraiment pas marqué les esprits.

-En même temps, s'excusa la cadette des Weasley, il ne fait pas du tout parler de lui contrairement à Zabini ou Malefoy. S'il n'avait pas été nommé préfet-en-chef, je ne serais même pas au courant qu'il existe.

-Moi, je le connaissais…un peu. Répondit Hermione, légèrement songeuse. Il suit aussi le cours d'Arithmancie et d'étude des Runes. De ce que je sais, il est relativement sympathique, mais il parle peu, pour ainsi dire, pas du tout.

-Oh, je vois. Murmura Ginny, en tapotant la couverture à côté d'elle. Aurais-tu des velléités à séduire Théodore?

-Séduire Théodore? Objecta Hermione en clignant des yeux. C'est le type le plus flegmatique qu'il soit. Je n'ai déjà aucune chance avec Ron, alors avec lui, tu penses.

-Si ça se trouve, il cache bien son jeu. Fit remarquer Ginny en haussant un sourcil. On ne sait jamais ce que sont les gens avant de les connaître. Alors, autant mettre toutes les chances de ton côté. Fais un peu voir ce que tu as?

Et alors que Ginny fouinait dans ses vêtements, Hermione se maudissait d'avoir des idées aussi stupides. Séduire Nott, vraiment? C'était d'autant plus absurde que la plupart des garçons ne la voyaient même pas comme une fille. Pour tout le monde, elle n'était que la bonne copine, rien de plus. La bonne poire qui leur prêtait ses notes, et qui corrigeait leurs devoirs. Sa mère lui avait dit une fois que l'intelligence n'était pas forcément un atout, c'était quelque chose qui pouvait effrayer. Et c'était le cas: la plupart des garçons se sentaient bêtes à pleurer lorsqu'ils devisaient avec elle. Hermione était dans une catégorie supérieure, indubitablement.

Ginny extirpa de son fourbi un ensemble de sous-vêtements en dentelle et en satin d'un bleu sombre. Hermione rougit violemment alors que Ginny avait entre ses mains ses sous-vêtements. En fait, elle n'avait rien de mieux, le reste était trop sage, trop prude. Ginny se retint de pousser un soupir de découragement.

-C'est si terrible que ça? Demanda Hermione, timidement.

-Désespérant, tu veux dire. Grimaça la rousse en lui tendant ses sous-vêtements sombres. Tiens, mets ceux-là, ce sera toujours mieux qu'une petite culotte en coton blanc.

-Mais…bredouilla Hermione, confuse. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de porter des sous-vêtements osés s'il n'y a personne pour les regarder.

-Justement. Soupira Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel. Si c'est apparent, c'est vulgaire. Par contre, si c'est suggéré, si ça laisse de la place à l'imagination, alors, ce sera sexy. Tiens, mets par-dessus ce chemisier blanc, pour voir.

-Mais…le bleu-marine va se voir en dessous! Objecta la Gryffondor, qui était en train de mettre son soutien-gorge ridiculement petit.

-Justement! Répéta Ginny en souriant légèrement. Tu n'as pas beaucoup de poitrine. Or, porter des sous-vêtements sombres et un chemisier transparent va attirer l'attention du garçon, qui va vraiment prendre la peine de regarder. Ça te mettra automatiquement en valeur. Et ce sera d'autant plus parfait que le chemisier sera là pour cacher ce qui te gêne, donc, tu te sentiras d'autant plus en confiance.

-Je ne pourrai jamais me sentir en confiance si je sais que mon soutien-gorge se voit par le jeu des transparences! Râla Hermione, alors qu'elle mettait sa culotte, profitant que Ginny ne regardait pas dans sa direction.

-C'est bon, tu es visible? Demanda Ginny. On va un peu regarder comment tu es faite. Parce que je suis sûre que ce n'est pas aussi catastrophique que tu le prétends.

-Quoi? S'écria Hermione, rougissante. Tu ne vas tout de même pas me faire défiler en _sous-vêtements? _

-Et pourquoi pas! Rétorqua Ginny en haussant un sourcil. Nous sommes entre filles. Et si tu veux perdre ta virginité un jour, il faudra bien que le garçon te voit toute nue! Dans quel monde tu vis, Mione?

À contrecœur, Hermione laissa tomber sa serviette, et apparut en sous-vêtements sous le regard inquisiteur de son amie. Il est vrai qu'elle avait des seins minuscules, mais ils étaient joliment mis en valeur par le soutien-gorge sombre qu'elle portait, qui faisait ressortir la carnation naturelle de sa peau de nacre. Ils étaient ronds, fermes et haut perchés, et s'accordaient plutôt bien avec le reste de sa corpulence. Hermione était mince, très mince. Elle avait juste ce petit ventre qui l'excédait depuis toujours, et qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à perdre malgré les régimes drastiques et autres séances de gymnastique. Elle avait des hanches larges, très féminines, et des jolies jambes, fines et fuselées. Sous les vêtements amples de la préfète-en-chef se dissimulait un beau corps, bien proportionné. Un corps qu'Hermione ne montrait pas assez, au grand dam de Ginny, qui était un peu plus ronde et attirait davantage la convoitise de la gente masculine.

-De quoi tu te plains, sérieusement? S'enquit la Weasley, en fusillant Hermione du regard. Tu n'as _aucun _défaut. Tu te focalises peut-être sur le fait que tu n'as pas de poitrine, mais ce n'est pas un souci, tout est harmonieux, c'est un faux complexe je dirais! Avoir une poitrine plus grosse t'alourdirait la silhouette, et ce n'est franchement pas souhaitable! Tu es bien faite, Mione. Je suis certaine que les garçons se retournent sur ton passage, seulement, tu es incapable de le voir, bien trop obnubilé par Ronald pour ce faire.

-Peut-être, mais c'est Ron que je veux. Bouda Hermione, qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle que son rouquin d'ami ne faisait pas attention à elle.

-Hermione. Soupira Ginny, en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son amie. Crois-moi, j'aurais bien voulu t'avoir pour belle-sœur. Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Ron ne te voit que comme sa meilleure amie…comme une sœur. Tu es en train de perdre ton temps, il sort avec Pansy Parkinson.

-QUOI? Beugla Hermione, lorsqu'elle apprit la liaison entre le Gryffondor et la Serpentard. Mais…mais…je n'étais pas au courant!

-Forcément que tu n'es pas au courant. Murmura Ginny, légèrement songeuse. Ce n'est pas nouveau, pourtant. Presque toute l'école est au courant, même s'ils continuent à se cacher. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne vois rien qu'il ne se passe rien. Pansy et Ron, ça s'est fait par la force des choses. Ils ont été un soir en retenue, puis ils ont laissé leur attirance parler. Parfois, ça paie de foncer tête baissée. Tu devrais essayer toi aussi, obéir un peu à tes envies.

-Mais si Ron…

-Ce n'est pas de Ron dont je parle. S'enthousiasma la rousse, tout en faisant un clin d'œil à son amie. Si je ne m'abuse, tu es censée retrouver un certain préfet-en-chef d'ici une demi-heure. Quelque chose me dit qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférente. Si au cours de votre ronde, il s'avère que tu as envie de lui sauter dessus, alors fais-le, pour ne rien regretter! Au pire, tu te prends un râteau, au mieux, c'est réciproque. Mais tu ne peux pas savoir tant que tu n'auras pas essayé. Puis, tu as besoin de te changer les idées.

Sur-ce, Hermione fondit alors en larmes. Elle avait le cœur brisé, et ses illusions d'une vie parfaite avec Ron venaient de voler en éclats. Ginny soupira, regrettant presque d'en avoir trop dit. Alors, la rousse attira Hermione à elle pour la serrer dans ses bras, et la bercer tout doucement. Hermione pleura un moment contre l'épaule de son amie, alors que celle-ci caressait doucement ses cheveux mouillés.

-Allez, Mione. L'encouragea Ginny. Il faut finir de t'habiller, sinon, tu vas être en retard. Tiens, mets cette jupe, c'est du noir, mais ça va bien aller avec ton chemisier. Puis, ça te rappellera l'uniforme. Tu n'auras qu'à épingler ton badge sur le chemisier. Et…mets ces bas noirs.

-C'est trop osé. Protesta Hermione, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais non, on ne verra rien sous ta jupe! C'est comme si tu portais des collants. Mets ça, et que ça saute!

Lorsque Ginny donnait des directives, mieux valait les suivre sous peine de subir les remontrances de la rouquine, qui n'avait malheureusement pas sa langue dans sa poche et qui était plutôt du genre intarissable. Force était de constater que Ginny était de bon conseil, puisqu'Hermione, lorsqu'elle se regarda dans le miroir, remarqua qu'elle était joliment mise en valeur sans en faire des tonnes. Hermione sourit franchement à son amie. Pour une fois, elle se sentait belle et bien dans sa peau. Un peu de maquillage, et elle serait parfaite. Ginny entreprit de la maquiller avec patience. Ce soir rentrait dans la catégorie _grandes occasions, _alors, Hermione osa le trait sous les yeux, qui lui faisait un regard de biche tout en étant extrêmement discret. Lorsque Ginny en eut fini avec elle, Hermione put enfin se regarder dans le miroir. En effet, son maquillage ne se voyait presque pas, mais faisait ressortir tous ses atouts. Elle était changée, tout en restant la même.

-Tu es sublime! S'extasia Ginny alors qu'Hermione se séchait les cheveux d'un coup de baguette magique. S'il ne te saute pas dessus, c'est vraiment qu'il a un problème…ou alors, que les filles ne l'intéressent pas, ce qui serait vraiment du gâchis.

-Merci Gin', tu es la meilleure. Murmura Hermione avec reconnaissance, en serrant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

-N'oublie pas de remettre ton bracelet! Lui rappela la rousse, alors qu'Hermione avait oublié son précieux bijou sur la coiffeuse qu'elle partageait alternativement avec Parvati, et Lavande.

Au passage, Hermione se mit quelques touches de parfum, encore un cadeau anonyme. Elle en adorait tellement l'odeur qu'elle l'avait adopté. Ginny était là lorsqu'elle l'avait reçu, et avait décrété qu'il lui correspondait parfaitement et que son expéditeur l'avait bien choisi. C'était pour cette dernière raison qu'Hermione s'était mise à penser que ces cadeaux venaient de Ron, même si elle s'était rapidement rendue à l'évidence: son ami n'avait pas les moyens de lui offrir des présents aussi coûteux. À dire vrai, en dehors de cette hypothèse, Hermione n'avait jamais cherché à savoir qui était le mystérieux expéditeur.

-Je veux les détails! L'avertit Ginny, alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à partir, prête à rencontrer son homologue.

-Tu les auras. Promit Hermione, en adressant un sourire radieux à son amie, bien qu'en son for intérieur, elle préférait ne pas se faire d'illusions par peur d'être déçue.

Alors, Hermione fila hors de la salle commune, sans prendre la peine de saluer qui que ce soit. Lavande Brown eut juste le temps d'arrêter d'embrasser Seamus Finnigan pour se demander quelle mouche avait piqué la jolie préfète-en-chef, avant de reprendre son activité comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

><p><em>21h00- Grand hall. <em>

Hermione déboula dans le grand hall à l'heure convenue, ponctuelle comme toujours. Théodore était déjà en train de l'attendre, tout en consultant sa montre d'un geste agacé. Hermione se plut alors à imaginer qu'il était en train de l'attendre avec impatience. Théodore tourna la tête en entendant des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Légèrement tremblante, Hermione descendit les dernières marches, et se planta face à lui. Elle nota avec un certain plaisir que Théodore la fixait, bouche bée.

-Désolée, s'excusa la préfète-en-chef, tout en s'exhortant de ne pas rougir. J'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu.

-Pas de soucis. Répondit Théodore, non sans détacher le regard du joli visage de son homologue. Le résultat vaut largement l'attente.

Pardon? Venait-il réellement de la complimenter? Malgré toutes les injonctions faites à elle-même, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Hermione, néanmoins, se risqua à le détailler. Il avait les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, et il avait ouvert quelques boutons sur sa chemise d'uniforme, ce qui montrait beaucoup de son cou et de son torse. Hermione put ainsi deviner sa peau laiteuse et imberbe, et la jeune fille se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas fait exprès de se débrailler autant, lui qui était toujours impeccablement apprêté.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Bafouilla en retour la préfète, alors que le sourire en coin de son homologue s'était élargi.

Sans plus tarder, Théodore lui proposa galamment son bras. Hermione s'en saisit sans rechigner, bien qu'une légère appréhension lui tordait le ventre. Tout se passait parfaitement. Trop bien, même. Le courant semblait passer, à son grand étonnement, d'ailleurs. Seulement, Théodore était peu loquace, et la lionne craignait de s'ennuyer avec lui. Elle s'était préparée psychologiquement à devoir alimenter sans cesse la conversation, faute de mieux. En silence, ils commencèrent donc à patrouiller dans les couloirs.

Théodore commentait parfois les tableaux représentant des sorciers célèbres lorsqu'ils pouvaient en trouver sur leur chemin, et Hermione se surprenait à écouter son discours, très intéressée par ce qu'il avait à dire. Elle était impressionnée par ses connaissances diverses et variées, les histoires qu'il racontait étaient tout simplement passionnantes. Hermione lui posait parfois des questions, et il y répondait sans aucun détour. Il semblait incollable sur les tableaux qui ornaient les murs de Poudlard. Il confia plus tard qu'il était passionné par l'art et l'histoire de la magie. Dès sa première année à Poudlard, disait-il, il avait pris le soin de se renseigner sur chacun des tableaux qui étaient exposés dans la célèbre école de magie, et sur les artistes qui les avaient réalisés. Puis, une fois que le sujet avait été épuisé, il s'était intéressé à une chose, et puis à une autre, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à emmagasiner des dizaines d'informations que la plupart de ses camarades qualifiaient d'inutiles.

-Tu pourrais faire guide dans un musée. Sourit Hermione, alors qu'ils étaient à présent au cinquième étage, devant la fresque du chevalier du Catogan.

-J'y ai pensé. Avoua le jeune homme en lui faisant un clin d'œil. J'ai choisi mes cours en fonction du métier que je visais après Poudlard. Et il se trouve que guide dans un musée était le métier que je convoitais.

-C'est un beau métier. Fit remarquer Hermione, tout en notant que Théodore ne semblait pas envisager de rejoindre Voldemort et ses sbires.

-J'ai toujours eu une idée précise de ce que je voulais faire. Confia Théodore, légèrement songeur. Malheureusement, ça ne cadre pas vraiment avec ce que l'on a décidé pour moi il y a bien longtemps, ce qui est légèrement…_problématique. _

-Ce qu'on a décidé pour toi…souffla Hermione du bout des lèvres, alors qu'elle faisait face à Théodore. C'est d'être Mangemort, n'est-ce pas?

-Ouais. Lâcha-t-il à contrecœur. La guerre…La croisée des chemins…je n'en veux pas, tu vois? Je veux pouvoir gouverner ma propre existence sans avoir à me mettre à genoux pour qui que ce soit. Si je dois mourir, alors, je mourrai libre. Je ne veux pas damner mon âme pour des idéaux auxquels je ne crois même pas. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

La passion avait animé son regard dès lors qu'il avait exprimé son avis sur le conflit qui enlisait le monde magique depuis le retour du Mage Noir. Hermione comprenait à présent pourquoi il se montrait si discret. Il ne s'affichait pas pour ne pas prendre de risques. Refuser de prendre position dans ce combat était un moyen comme un autre de sauver sa peau. Théodore rejetait les idéaux diffusés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il n'était pas prêt pour autant à porter allégeance à l'autre camp. Pour ce faire, il lui faudrait rompre avec sa famille, ce qu'il ne souhaitait apparemment pas.

Malefoy et Zabini n'avaient pas ce problème. Tous deux se réclamaient être du camp ennemi, et aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, Hermione n'avait jamais vu Théodore avec eux. Probablement parce qu'il pouvait potentiellement être vu comme un traître. Un traître à son sang, comme Ron. Comme Pansy. Nombreux étaient ceux qui se défilaient à l'approche de la guerre. Beaucoup d'enfants de Mangemorts avaient refusé de porter la marque. Comme Théodore. Théodore si sombre, si mystérieux, et pourtant, déterminé.

-Qu'est-ce que toi tu veux? Interrogea-t-elle, curieuse.

-Moi? S'enquit-il, légèrement surpris. Je veux pouvoir offrir à ma descendance un monde de paix, là où _Voldemort _n'existe pas. Je veux pouvoir épouser qui je veux et non pas une fille qu'on aura choisi pour moi. Je suis fiancé à Daphnée Greengrass depuis la naissance, mais….Mais ce n'est pas avec elle que je veux faire ma vie. Elle m'embrasse. Elle me câline, comme si j'étais sien. Mais je ne serai jamais sien, je ne le veux pas. Je ne lui donnerai ni mon cœur, ni ma vertu.

Hermione enregistra péniblement les informations qu'il consentait enfin à lui donner. Elle avait voulu en savoir plus sur lui, et à présent, elle regrettait. Théodore était fiancé depuis sa naissance à l'héritière des Greengrass, cette pimbêche qui avait pourri la vie d'Hermione depuis le début de sa scolarité. Hermione n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Daphnée l'avait prise en grippe dès le départ, alors qu'Hermione n'avait jamais rien fait à la Serpentard qui soit susceptible de justifier une telle animosité. Théodore était fiancé, à une Sang-Pur, comme lui. Hermione, Sang-de-Bourbe, ne pourrait jamais l'avoir, même pour une nuit. Hermione détourna le regard, légèrement abattue.

Il avait avoué à demi-mots qu'il se laissait tripoter -a contrecœur, certes- par cette fille, mais qu'il ne voulait pas lui donner sa vertu. Hermione sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle comprit ce que ces paroles impliquaient. Il serait…il n'aurait pas…enfin…Hermione rougit légèrement à cette pensée. D'un côté, cela correspondait bien au Théodore qu'elle connaissait, celui qui était distant, timide, et qui refusait probablement de s'attacher, d'où le rejet en bloc de ce mariage programmé depuis sa naissance. Soudain, un miaulement strident brisa la bulle confortable que les deux adolescents s'étaient créée.

-Miss Teigne. Chuchota Théodore d'une voix blanche.

-Rusard n'a pas le droit de dire quoi que ce soit! Répondit Hermione, catégorique. Nous sommes préfets en chef, nous faisons notre patrouille! À quoi notre tâche rimerait si Rusard devait faire la police pour nous également?

-C'est Rusard. Éluda Théodore, en un haussement d'épaule très éloquent. On ne fait rien de mal, mais pour lui, c'est tout comme. Tant qu'il aura un quelconque ressentiment envers nous autres sorciers, il trouvera toujours quelque chose à nous redire, même si on fait tout dans les règles de l'art. Viens, il ne faut pas rester là. Si Miss Teigne est là, cela veut dire que Rusard n'est pas loin.

Sans laisser à Hermione le temps de réfléchir davantage, Théodore s'empara de la main de son homologue avant de filer dans les étages, tout en faisant preuve de discrétion. Hermione trouvait ça injuste qu'ils soient obligés de se cacher, même pendant qu'ils exerçaient leurs fonctions. Les personnes qui faisaient preuve d'un excès de zèle étaient parfois très fatigantes. Quelques couloirs plus tard, ils avaient réussi à semer Rusard. Les deux jeunes s'adossèrent à un mur, pour reprendre doucement leur respiration. Ils n'eurent pas quelques secondes de répit, que déjà, le professeur McGonagall, sans doute en train de patrouiller à cet étage également, s'avança vers eux.

-Miss Granger, Monsieur Nottt, vous voilà enfin! On a besoin de vous dans la tour d'Astronomie, deux élèves ont été aperçus hors de leur dortoir. Nous ne pouvons pas nous en occuper, Peeves est en train de semer la zizanie dans la salle des trophées, et vous êtes les seuls préfets présents dans les environs. À moins que vous ne préféreriez vous occuper de Peeves?

-Non, madame, ça ira. Assura Théodore, qui serrait toujours la main de la Gryffondor dans la sienne, sous le regard sévère de la professeure de métamorphose. Vous pouvez aller vous occuper de Peeves l'esprit tranquille, on s'occupe de ces deux vauriens.

Lorsqu'il prononça le terme _vaurien, _Hermione serra sa main plus fort, comme pour protester du vocable utilisé. Théodore s'excusa en caressant le dos de la main de sa compagne, ce qui fit frissonner la jeune femme. Hermione ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle aimait le contact de leurs deux peaux, la douce chaleur qu'il dégageait, même si somme toute, leurs mains avaient été liées plus longtemps qu'il n'était nécessaire, et encore plus longtemps que la convenance ne l'exigeait. Le rouge aux joues, Hermione lâcha la main de son homologue, non sans quelques regrets. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas l'occasion de lui tenir la main de sitôt.

Théodore poussa la préfète en chef vers l'avant, pour l'inciter à partir. Hermione sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit la main du Serpentard au creux de ses reins. Le contact avait été certes fugace, mais suffisant pour maintenir ses sens en émoi. Théodore, lui, conservait son flegme, alors qu'il marchait d'un pas rapide vers la tour d'astronomie, prêt à en découdre avec les élèves fugueurs. Hermione ignorait si son compagnon avait conscience des gestes qu'il avait envers elle, qui étaient tout, sauf anodins: d'abord, il prenait sa main dans la sienne, ensuite, il posait sa main au creux de ses reins. Jamais Harry et Ron ne s'étaient permis de tels gestes avec elle, parce que jusqu'à ce soir, elle avait pensé que cette gestuelle était particulièrement intime.

-Et toi, reprit Théodore, pour engager la conversation. Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu voulais faire après Poudlard.

-Je…je ne sais pas. Avoua Hermione en baissant la tête.

Hermione, à dire vrai, n'aimait pas qu'on lui pose cette question. À chaque fois, elle était contrainte de répondre qu'elle n'en savait rien, et à chaque fois, elle essuyait les expressions interloquées de ses camarades et de ses professeurs. C'était comme si elle, Hermione Granger, n'avait pas le droit d'être ignorante quant à la suite à donner à ses études. À dire vrai, Hermione n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'y réfléchir, même si elle avait deux trois idées en tête.

-Tu n'as même pas une petite idée? Insista Théodore, en la regardant droit dans les yeux, légèrement perplexe.

-à dire vrai…commença-t-elle, en s'empourprant légèrement. Je…je serais tentée par une carrière au Ministère de la magie.

-Je te verrais bien avocate. Confia Théodore, en lui adressant un sourire espiègle. Tu es toujours en train de défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, non? Puis, j'ai entendu parler de ce que tu as fait pour les elfes de maison. Tu es une assez mauvaise menteuse, mais je pense que tu as un bon sens de la plaidoirie. Ça ne te dit vraiment rien?

-Avocate fait partie de mes options. Répondit finalement Hermione, en adressant au Serpentard un clin d'œil. J'avais aussi en tête les métiers d'Auror ou de Médicomage.

-De toute manière, tu peux tout te permettre, tu es la meilleure élève de Poudlard. Tu sortiras forcément avec les honneurs, les félicitations du jury, et tout le toutim. Ça va t'ouvrir toutes les portes, tu n'auras que l'embarras du choix. Je ne serais même pas étonnés qu'ils se battent tous pour t'avoir.

-Quel flatteur. S'amusa-t-elle, son regard noisette rayonnant de bonheur.

-Non, pas flatteur, juste réaliste. Répondit-il d'un ton bourru. Bon, tu viens? On a des morveux à attraper.

Hermione ne se formalisa pas de l'expression employée par son camarade. Elle le savait particulièrement incisif, et il n'était de toute manière pas du genre à mâcher ses mots, alors, il ne les mâchait pas. Elle aimait son franc parler, cette façon qu'il avait de s'exprimer. Il avait une voix suave et mystérieuse, assez grave et rauque de surcroît, comme si d'avoir trop crié, sa voix s'était définitivement cassée.

-Je crois qu'ils sont partis. Haleta Hermione, après avoir inspecté les environs de font en comble.

-Ouais, on dirait qu'ils ont réussi à nous semer, ces petits malins. Confirma Théodore, sans émotion. Hum, dans la mesure où on a fini notre ronde, et où je n'ai pas spécialement envie de retourner à la salle commune, ça te dirait d'aller regarder un peu le ciel? Il paraît qu'il est bien dégagé, ce soir.

-Pourquoi pas? Répondit Hermione, avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Alors, Théodore prit à nouveau la main d'Hermione, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Elle frissonna de la tête aux pieds à son contact. Son cœur se mit à battre insidieusement dans sa poitrine. Et si…et si elle lui plaisait? L'hypothèse paraissait folle, saugrenue, mais Hermione commençait à y croire. À dire vrai, elle était terrifiée d'y croire, mais c'était terriblement exaltant, ça lui permettrait peut-être d'oublier l'échec cuisant de sa non-histoire avec Ron.

Timidement, Hermione s'avança au milieu de la pièce, alors que Théodore refermait les lourdes portes derrière lui. La Gryffondor se sentait comme dans un rêve. Pénétrer dans cette tour, c'était un peu pénétrer hors du temps, c'était se déconnecter de la réalité pour quelques heures. Elle était dans sa bulle, avec Théodore, et rien ne semblait pouvoir gâcher ce moment si précieux. Prudemment, Hermione s'avança sur le balcon, Théodore sur les talons. Le Serpentard s'accota à la balustrade, et leva le nez vers le ciel. Il tourna la tête vers elle lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle était restée un peu en retrait.

-Viens, il ne fait pas si froid dehors! S'écria-t-il, son sourire irrésistiblement moqueur étiré sur ses lèvres fines.

-C'est que…C'est que j'ai peur du vide. Avoua-t-elle, piteusement, alors que ses joues se coloraient d'un joli rose.

-Dis-toi que dans le pire des cas, je serai là pour te rattraper. Susurra-t-il d'une voix suave, tout en tendant une main vers elle pour l'inviter à s'en saisir.

Hermione regarda un instant la main que lui tendait Théodore, puis elle s'en saisit. Elle eut le plaisir de retrouver la peau rugueuse de sa paume. Timidement, Hermione s'avança sur le balcon, tout en serrant la main de son homologue masculin.

-Viens, n'aie pas peur. L'encouragea-t-il, sans se défaire de son sourire en coin horripilant.

Hermione s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouva elle aussi accotée à la balustrade. Aussitôt, Hermione se sentit aspirée par la hauteur vertigineuse. Elle se sentait chuter, mais elle avait les pieds bien ancrés au sol. _Ce n'est qu'une illusion d'optique. _s'efforça-t-elle de se répéter, comme un mantra. Elle sursauta lorsque Théodore posa ses mains délicatement sur ses hanches pleines, pour s'appuyer légèrement sur son dos. Hermione oublia presque de respirer lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle chaud du Serpentard sur sa nuque.

-ça va mieux? Demanda-t-il, en regardant le domaine de Poudlard qui s'étendait sous leurs pieds par-dessus l'épaule ronde de sa camarade.

-Beaucoup mieux. Acquiesça-t-elle en rougissant plus fort, bénissant l'obscurité de cacher ses joues écarlates. Tant que tu seras mon garde-fou, je n'aurai pas peur de tomber.

Hermione n'était plus en état de réfléchir correctement, trop perturbée par le souffle du Serpentard sur sa nuque. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte du double-sens que pouvait avoir sa phrase. Tout ce dont elle était consciente, c'était qu'elle se trouvait sur un balcon, en compagnie de Théodore Nott qui avait posé ses mains masculines sur ses hanches. Tout ce qu'elle sentait, c'était le torse du garçon appuyer sur son dos, et leur proximité plus que troublante. Hermione ferma les yeux, savourant l'instant présent, un moment d'une rare intimité et l'expérience la plus érotique de toute sa jeune vie.

Chacun de ses sens étaient en éveil. Hermione pouvait sentir l'odeur de son camarade, puissante et masculine, sensuelle et légèrement boisée. Une odeur d'homme comme elle les aimait. Sa peau s'électrisait à chaque fois que Théodore la frôlait d'une quelconque façon, en attente d'autres caresses. Elle n'attendait plus que le moment où elle pourrait enfin goûter à ses lèvres. Elle sentait son corps s'engourdir légèrement, peut-être parce qu'il faisait légèrement frisquet dehors. Elle se sentait flotter dans un état second, à mi-chemin entre le rêve et la réalité, en dehors du temps. Le temps, d'ailleurs, semblait s'être suspendu. Hermione se déconnecta complètement de la réalité lorsque Théodore s'empara de ses lèvres avec douceur, pour lui donner un baiser extrêmement chaste et sincère. Alors, elle comprit: tous ces cadeaux, c'était lui. Ainsi elle l'embrassa plus fort, plus passionnément, comme pour lui dire merci.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre! Finalement, il s'agissait d'un baiser tout simple, tout mignon, même pas détaillé. J'espère que ce nouveau OS vous aura plu. J'en suis déjà à 5 thèmes, il m'en reste 25 à exploiter. Mine de rien, ça avance, ça avance. J'essaierai de publier au moins un OS par semaine. Ça devrait le faire, non? À la semaine prochaine, donc, et n'oubliez pas la petite review en partant! Bisous!<p> 


	6. éveil des sens

**THEME**: #8 , jardin secret.

**TITRE**: éveil des sens.

**FANDOM**: Harry Potter.

**PAIRING**: Hermione Granger & Théodore Nott

**RATING**: T (pour le langage).

**NOTE: **et voilà un 6e OS, tellement court qu'il tient presque du drabble…mais je ne pouvais pas faire plus long non plus, parce que ça n'aurait pas eu le même charme. Je me suis essayée à la métaphore filée, c'est également la première fois que j'essaie de pondre un drabble, donc…ce n'est peut-être pas aussi bien réussi qu'on pourrait le penser. Mais, ça a été un véritable plaisir de l'écrire, ce qui est le principal!

_**Réponse aux reviews: **_

**Modigou29: **petit? Tout est relatif, haha. Je suis contente que mon OS t'ait plu. Et un jour, le Théo/Mione dominera le monde (ouais, bon, d'accord, je rêve un peu, mais ce n'est pas interdit, n'est-ce pas?) Merci d'avoir reviewé! J'espère que ce drabble te plaira autant que le reste :p

**Roman2005**: Ils sont mignons, hein? *bave* S'il te fait penser indirectement à ton _copain, _c'est que la façon dont j'ai dépeint Théo reste crédible, donc ça me va. Merci pour ta review!

**S3iky0**: La phrase a été corrigée ;) Daphnée? Oui, pour le coup, elle peut aller se faire foutre, Théo est à Hermione, non mais! Enfin, il le dit clairement qu'il ne veut lui donner ni son cœur, ni sa vertu, donc…c'est Hermione qui va en profiter, hihi. Et ouais vouloir Ron alors que Théo est là…franchement…Mais bon, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, elle est amoureuse, la petite. Cela dit, elle a changé d'avis en embrassant son Serpentard *pan* Merci encore pour ta review, j'espère que mon drabble te plaira. Bisous!

* * *

><p>Elle avait un sourire insolent et ses vêtements étaient imprégnés de tabac froid. Ses yeux marron pétillaient de malice, et ses lèvres semblaient vouloir dire quelque chose. Hermione était une fée, une fée mutine et coquine, insaisissable et diablement impertinente. Elle avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, et des petits secrets qu'elle ne partageait avec personne. Hermione ne pleurait jamais, elle se contentait de rayonner pour les autres, elle était cette lumière qui fascine, cette lumière qui attire.<p>

C'était cette lumière qui avait attiré Théodore, le prince des ombres, celui qui s'effaçait sans jamais sans se faire remarquer. Il avait été attiré par sa douce lumière, il avait vu cette lueur qu'elle avait au fond du regard et qui signifiait tant de choses. D'un sourire mutin, elle l'avait ensorcelé, et du bout des lèvres, elle lui avait insufflé l'amour. Ce n'était pas un amour platonique, où on s'aimait par les regards et les paroles. Cet amour là était passionné, aux portes même de la folie. Ils étaient jeunes, ils étaient insouciants, et surtout, ils étaient fous amoureux. Il se laissait volontiers entraîner dans la danse, se laissant doucement piégée par cette lutine maligne.

Une fois de plus, il respirait son odeur. Son odeur était si sensuelle, si puissante après l'amour. Il sentait l'arôme de son shampooing à la vanille. Le creux de son cou fleurait bon la violette. Son brillant à lèvres goûtait bon la framboise et il caressait du bout des doigts sa peau de pêche. Son être seul était une invitation au voyage, un voyage des sens à la fois olfactif et gustatif. Doucement, il se pencha pour respirer son arôme si capiteux. Son nez effleura délicatement la courbe de son cou. Cette caresse fugace la fit geindre.

Les doigts de Théodore câlinèrent doucement les côtes d'Hermione, et effleurèrent la courbure de sa hanche. Il ne la touchait même pas, il ne faisait que l'effleurer, à l'instar d'une agréable brise d'été. Son souffle hérissait quelques cheveux sur sa nuque, alors qu'une adorable chair de poule venait d'apparaître sur sa peau dénudée. Elle avait la peau nacrée du lys, et les mêmes rougeurs sur les joues. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, pareillement à une jungle sauvage et luxuriante. Penché sur elle, il se demandait encore combien de temps elle allait mettre pour se réveiller.

Ses doigts effleuraient à présent sa colonne vertébrale. La belle endormie frémit plus fort, et sa peau fut agitée d'un frisson délicieux. Ils descendent doucement au creux de ses reins, qu'il a si souvent exploré. Ses mains d'homme s'étaient heurtées à cette terre brûlée par le désir, où le plaisir naissait malgré tout. Il embrassa doucement l'épaule ronde et dénudée. Comme d'habitude, elle fit semblant de dormir. Il huma une nouvelle fois sa fragrance, douce et délicate, à la fois fleurie et fruitée, qui lui fit tourner la tête un moment. Et à chaque fois, il se rappelait ô combien il pouvait aimer cette petite fée mutine, qui avait fleuri son cœur si noir, si peu propice à l'amour.

Le corps d'Hermione était comme un jardin, un jardin dont lui seul connaissait les secrets.

* * *

><p>Verdict? À bientôt pour le 7e OS des <em>chroniques, <em>qui devrait être plus long et porter sur le thème _fleur. (pour rester dans le même ton, tiens. )_


	7. Moment d'égarement

**THEME: **#27, débordement.

**TITRE**: Moment d'égarement

**RATING**: M.

**FANDOM**: Harry Potter.

**PAIRING**: Hermione Granger & Théodore Nott

**GENRE**: Romance.

**NOTE: **Et voilà ce 7e OS des _Chroniques, _plus long que le précédent. J'avais annoncé le thème fleur, mais j'avais déjà commencé à écrire un petit quelque chose pour une histoire, donc je l'ai réutilisé pour en faire un OS, que voilà. Le débordement est exploité de différentes manières, enfin, vous verrez en lisant :D On peut compter trois, vois quatre sortes de débordements dans ce chapitre (a) j'assume parfaitement mon esprit tordu =D J'espère que la narration au présent ne vous dépaysera pas trop, c'était quand même assez galère de garder le rythme, et de ne pas céder à la tentation de retourner à la narration au passé. À la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre. Je n'oublie pas mes autres fictions en cours, le chapitre de _would you be happier _est écrit à moitié, et j'avance tout doucement sur le _fils prodigue _même si je suis à la bourre pour ces deux fics, mais c'est pas grave, je me suis accordée une semaine de latence avec mes partiels, je reprendrai le rythme à partir du 11 mai =) Bisous, et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!

_**Réponse aux reviews**_.

**Roman 2005**: Merci pour ta review! J'avais cru lire mou du genou, je n'ai vraiment pas les yeux en face des trous. Contente de voir que tu t'y croyais, ça me fait plaisir de savoir mon essai réussi =) en espérant que ce nouveau OS te plaise également!

**S3iky0**: Merci pour ta review! C'est certes court, mais l'essentiel y était dit ;) J'espère que le prochain te plaira autant que les autres, celui-ci est long. Et puisque tu réclamais un petit lemon, tu vas être exaucée. =p Bisous!

**Meg-la-cacahuète**: Merci pour tes reviews! Je réponds du coup aux deux ici. _chapitre 5_: oui, c'est vrai, ils sont adorables dans celui-là. Et Théodore est effectivement très charmeur. Là, par contre, dans celui-là, c'est une tête de con *sort* il faut bien qu'ils s'engueulent, quelques fois, ils sont drôles aussi quand ils se tapent dessus. _Chapitre 6_: je suis contente de ne pas avoir trop foiré la métaphore filée, alors. J'espère que ce nouveau OS te plaira autant que les autres, bisous!

* * *

><p>Il paraît que le temps s'étire, à l'infini, à l'instar d'un vieux chewing-gum trop longtemps mâché. Il paraît aussi qu'il fonctionne par à -coups: tantôt il avance, lentement, tantôt il fait un bond en avant, avec brusquerie, bousculant quiconque se retrouvant happé dans cette boucle temporelle. Il est des jours où le temps s'étire lentement, indéfiniment, en une odieuse monotonie: ça s'appelle le quotidien. Et le quotidien est étouffant, c'est comme un affreux chat qui vient se loger autour du cou et qui refuse de bouger, malgré toutes les injonctions qui lui ont été faites.<p>

Hermione Granger sait exactement ce qu'implique cette lancinante monotonie. Elle se lève chaque jour avec cette impression de déjà vu qui lui tord le ventre et qui lui laisse un goût âpre et amer dans la bouche. Boire des litres de jus de citrouille n'y change absolument rien, elle a toujours ce même goût dégueulasse, et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle n'en peut plus de ces journées à rallonge, du poids des livres sur ses épaules, et la grisaille qui semble s'éterniser. D'ailleurs, le faux-ciel de la Grande Salle semble parfaitement refléter son humeur. Morose, et massacrante. L'orage, par ailleurs, ne va pas tarder à se lever.

D'une main pudique, elle réprime un bâillement. Simplement parce que cela ne se fait pas de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire devant tout le monde. Elle n'est pas comme Ron. Lui ne serait absolument pas gêné pour le faire. D'ailleurs, elle a honte pour lui. Mais elle l'aime quand même. Parce qu'il est son ami, son tout. L'un des piliers de sa vie. L'une des personnes sans lesquelles elle ne saurait existé. Bien sûr, leur amitié a connu des hauts et des bas. Mais nul n'est parfait, n'est-ce pas? Tant qu'il y a de l'humanité, il y a de l'imperfection, c'est comme ça depuis des siècles. Comment elle, poussière humaine dans cette vaste immensité pourrait-elle y changer quelque chose? Y-a-t-il seulement quelque chose à changer? Tout semble immuable, comme figé dans le marbre.

Et si, d'aventure, elle a la possibilité de changer, le ferait-elle? Là se trouve le nœud du problème. Hermione y tient malgré tout, à ses habitudes. Et la simple idée de se dire que c'est bientôt fini suffit à la mettre dans tous ses états. Le constat s'impose alors, implacable, inacceptable: ils ont grandi. Ils ont vécu, ils ont aimé. Ils ont pleuré parfois. Ils se sont adorés. Ils se sont détestés. Maintenant, il est question de quitter le monde confortable de l'enfance pour explorer les mers adolescentes, dangereuses et déchaînées. Beaucoup se sont perdus dans ces remous, certains ont même fait naufrage. Mais pas eux. Ils ont gardé le cap, envers et contre tout. Ils ont essayé de ne pas penser à ce qui les attend demain. La séparation qui devient inévitable. Et surtout, la lutte qui s'ensuit, sanglante et cruelle. _Nul ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. _LE message est clair, limpide. Même elle, qui sait pourtant tout, serait bien incapable d'être davantage éloquente.

Hermione posa son jus de citrouille, foutrement agacée. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais ce matin, elle s'est levée de mauvaise humeur. Peut-être est-ce la tempête qui s'applique à rendre ses humeurs volatiles. Elle n'en sait rien. Elle s'en fiche, à dire vrai. Et déjà, elle a hâte que la journée finisse. Cela ne lui arrive jamais, ordinairement. Mais les habitudes, visiblement, ça se perd. Elle lâche un profond soupir, et ramène contre elle son manuel d'arithmancie. Elle le connaît par cœur, ce livre, dans les moindres détails, à la virgule près, mais qu'y peut-elle, si elle est toujours en avance dans ses devoirs, si elle s'est avancée sur tout le programme et si elle n'a rien de nouveau à lire? Elle mord avidement dans un morceau de brioche, mais elle a aussi décidé de bouder le porridge. Elle n'a pas vraiment envie de flocons d'avoine, mais plutôt de scones aux raisins. Elle songe un instant à faire une razzia dans la cuisine, mais elle se dit aussitôt que c'est mal, qu'elle n'a pas le droit d'exploiter les elfes de maison qui y travaillent, ils ont déjà beaucoup à faire à nourrir la totalité de l'école.

-Hermione, feu peux prendre ton morfeau de gâteau? Mâchonne Ron, répandant une pluie de miettes de brioche sur le livre de la principale intéressée.

Cette dernière esquisse d'ailleurs une moue dégoûtée, avant d'éloigner prestement son livre de Ron-la-catastrophe-ambulante. Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être méchante avec lui, mais qu'y peut-elle? Qui aime bien châtie bien, dit-on, alors, elle ne se gêne pas. Pas pour le moins du monde. Parce que si elle aimait Ron aussi bien qu'elle le châtiait, alors, le roux serait un homme comblé.

-Vas-y, prends. Concède-t-elle, la moue dégoûtée laissant place au sourire attendri. Je n'ai plus faim de toute façon.

Elle capte le sourire amusé du Survivant, qui n'a pas perdu une miette de la conversation, si tant est que ce bref échange de paroles puisse être considérée comme telle. Harry la gratifie de son regard tendre, auquel elle répond par un sourire amical et sincère. Ils sont ses essentiels, ça ne fait aucun doute. Sans eux, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait. Elle aurait manqué tant de choses. C'est ça, l'amitié avec un grand A, pouvoir se reposer sur les autres quand tout va mal, mais aussi pouvoir consoler l'autre lorsque il est triste.

-au fait, on a quoi comme cours? Demande Ron, entre deux bouchées.

-On commence par potions, comme tous les lundis matins, tu devrais pourtant le savoir. Le rabroue Hermione, en arquant un sourcil agacé. Depuis que nos emplois du temps sont faits, tu râles parce qu'on a non seulement cours de potions le lundi matin, pour bien inaugurer la semaine, mais aussi, parce qu'on est en commun avec les Serpentard!

-C'est dingue de voir à quel point tu me connais bien. Grommelle Ron, dépité de s'être fait démasquer de la sorte. Comment tu fais, dis? Tu n'aurais pas dû laisser tomber la divination.

-Comment je fais? Sourit Hermione, en mettant du sucre dans sa tasse de chocolat. Ça fait cinq ans que je t'endure, Ronald Weasley.

-J'ai l'impression d'entendre ma mère. Râle Ron, dont les oreilles rougissent à vue d'œil.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. Conclut Hermione en souriant bien large.

D'habitude, les remarques de Ron suffisent à irriter Hermione dès le matin. Pourtant, les deux garçons savent qu'il ne vaut mieux pas mettre leur amie en rage dès le début de la journée, sinon, ils allaient en subir toutes les conséquences jusqu'au soir. Alors, le matin, ils évitent généralement d'adresser la parole à leur amie, qui de toute manière a toujours le nez plongé dans un manuel quelconque, comme pour se fermer à toute conversation.

Puis, soudainement, Hermione ferme son livre, faisant sursauter les deux autres qui lui glissent un regard interloqué. Elle fusille Lavande du regard, Lavande qui vient d'arriver à la table des Gryffondor. Hermione a une dent contre Lavande, depuis que Ron s'intéresse à elle, parce que tant que le dernier des fils Weasley s'intéresse à Lavande, cela veut dire qu'Hermione ne peut rien espérer de Ron, à part peut-être son amitié. Alors, Hermione s'éloigne, son livre sous le bras. Elle traverse au pas de course la Grande Salle, et franchit les lourdes portes en chêne, manquant d'entrer en collision avec Théodore Nott. Son coude effleura les côtes de l'étudiant, qui ne peut s'empêcher de lancer une remarque plutôt cinglante.

-Tu ne peux pas faire attention où tu mets les pieds, Granger?

-Désolée. S'excuse-t-elle sans s'arrêter, en filant dans les étages.

Nott s'arrête en plein milieu, légèrement abasourdi. Elle ne lui a pas adressé un regard, elle s'enfuit comme si de rien n'était. Théodore hausse les épaules, et vient s'installer à la table des Serpentard, ignorant ses autres camarades pourtant empressés à lui faire la conversation. Mais, comme d'habitude, Théodore n'a rien à leur dire, il n'appartient pas au même monde qu'eux. Théodore se bat pour la liberté, Théodore ne cautionne pas les mensonges martelés par les siens. Théodore croit en autre chose, et c'Est-ce autre chose qui l'exclut d'emblée des conversations, faisant de lui un paria.

Pourtant, ses camarades s'entêtent à vouloir lui parler, probablement parce que sa grande intelligence pourrait leur servir à remporter la guerre. Quelle guerre? La guerre contre Voldemort, pardi. Les rumeurs vont bon train depuis l'attaque du Ministère, en juin dernier. Les partisans du sombre Lord continuent à se réunir autour de lui pour instiller la guerre dans le monde magique. Depuis Poudlard, on ne voit pas grand-chose, la guerre se joue surtout au dehors. Les élèves sont encore en sécurité dans leur cocon, tout du moins pour le moment. La plupart d'entre eux pensent naïvement que tant que Dumbledore sera à la tête de l'établissement, les Mangemorts seront tenus à l'écart. Pourtant, les plus avisés se doutent qu'un complot se trame dans l'ombre, un complot visant à la chute de Poudlard en bonne et dûe forme.

Ce matin, encore, il n'est pas question d'une guerre intestine. Aujourd'hui est un jour comme les autres, et pour tout le monde, il semble même plutôt bien commencé. Les conversations vont bon train, les couverts claquent avec plus ou moins de délicatesse sur les assiettes en porcelaine, et un délicieux fumet de bacon grillé et de brioche fraîche flotte dans l'air. Oui, aujourd'hui est un jour comme les autres, parfaitement commencé. Et, comme tout à chacun, ils escomptent secrètement qu'il en aille ainsi jusqu'au soir salvateur.

* * *

><p>Les élèves s'entassent dans le couloir jouxtant la salle du professeur Slughorn. Tous bavardent joyeusement, insouciants. Harry a une expression indéchiffrable, sans doute est-il en train de penser à Sirius en ce moment précis. Ron râle, comme à son habitude. Hermione, elle, est en train de lire. Tout est normal, rien n'a changé, on ne s'imagine pas que c'est peut être demain que Poudlard va tomber. On entend des éclats de voix entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. Comme d'habitude, seigneurs et dames guerroient, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ils font ça par habitude, pour passer le temps quand ils s'ennuient trop fort. D'autres encore ont le regard rivé sur leurs montres, se demandant quand le professeur consentira enfin à les faire tous entrer.<p>

Drago Malefoy se fait une fois de plus aguicher par Pansy Parkinson. Elle glousse, elle le flatte, elle ne peut s'empêcher de glisser un bras possessif autour de sa taille pour montrer au monde entier qu'il est à elle. Hermione leur adresse un regard chargé de mépris, avant de retourner dans sa lecture, comme si elle n'avait rien vu. Hermione aussi est douée pour faire semblant, comme pour tout le reste d'ailleurs. Au fond, il y a pourtant cette douleur qui lui broie le cœur, cette impression que les jours se rallongent alors qu'ils ne font que se raccourcir à l'approche de l'hiver. Hermione ne veut pas songer que bientôt, elle allait passer son premier noël sans ses parents. Hermione s'empêche à tout prix de penser qu'elle ne vivra plus jamais rien avec eux.

La douleur est cependant bien vivace: à chaque fois que quelqu'un de mal avisé la traite de Sang-de-Bourbe, la souffrance lui revient en pleine tête, à l'instar d'un boomerang. Elle se rappelle qu'ils ne sont plus là, et c'est la crise. Bien sûr, tout le monde se méprend sur la nature réelle de ses larmes, tout le monde pense qu'Hermione pleure parce qu'ils l'ont une fois de plus insultée. Ils sont à côté de la plaque, tous. En temps ordinaire, Hermione aurait levé la tête et serait restée digne, telle la fière représentante des Gryffondor qu'elle est. À présent, ses origines sont devenues un sujet sensible sur lequel il ne faut pas jouer sous peine de l'emplir d'une peine indicible.

Comme tous les matins depuis à présent cinq mois, Hermione essuie furtivement les larmes traîtresses qui roulent le long de sa joue, celles que personne ne remarque, pas même Harry et Ron. Tous continuent leur joyeux chahut sans se soucier d'elle. Pourtant, dans son coin, Théodore s'interroge. Il se demande ce qui peut bien faire de la peine à la reine des Gryffondor, parce qu'il a bien vu les larmes qu'elle croit verser sans se faire voir des autres. Comme à chaque fois, Théodore est fasciné par ces perles salées qui roulent le long de ses joues. Théodore, lui, ne pleure jamais. On dit de lui qu'il est frigide et incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion. De mémoire de septième année, jamais on ne l'avait vu en charmante compagnie. D'autres nourrissent simplement de sérieux doutes quant à son orientation sexuelle. Théodore, lui, continue de s'en foutre, comme il se fout probablement du reste.

À neuf heures précises, Slughorn ouvre la porte de la salle de classe avec brutalité. Certains élèves s'éloignent d'un bond, paniqués. Hermione range son livre dans son sac, se redresse, et tente de conserver un certain standing. Potter et ses amis sont en tête de file. Théodore est à la traîne, comme d'habitude. Ça bouchonne à l'entrée. Des cris de protestation s'élèvent. Quelqu'un étouffe un juron parce que son voisin vient de lui marcher sur le pied. Lavande et Parvati sont en train de glousser, fidèles à leur habitude. Théodore soupire, et consulte sa montre: il est déjà neuf heures et une minute. Il reste moins de trois heures pour préparer la potion du jour, et Théodore, mieux que quiconque, sait qu'il ne faut jamais bâcler une potion. C'est en effet un art subtil, et extrêmement difficile à appréhender, peu y parvenaient du premier coup, à part les cas comme Hermione. Les potions demandent rigueur et précision, voilà pourquoi Théodore aime particulièrement ce cours, lui qui est si patient, si calme.

-Bien le bonjour, les jeunes! Salue Slughorn, gaiement.

Aujourd'hui, le maître des potions porte une robe jaune moutarde, qui ne manque pas de faire grimacer les accros à la mode. Même Ron, qui était pourtant mal fagoté au bal de quatrième année, trouve les goûts du professeur Slughorn particulièrement étranges. Pourtant, nul ne pipe mots: tout ce qu'ils espèrent, c'est d'être invités à la prochaine réunion. Ils savent que c'est une place qui se mérite, et le mérite commence par passer ce genre de détails.

-Aujourd'hui, on va fonctionner différemment. Annonce Slughorn, en les faisant entrer un par un. Ce n'est pas la peine de vous placer avec vos binômes habituels. Dumbledore est extrêmement regardant quant au rapprochement entre les maisons, surtout en temps de guerre. Il n'a pas ordonné de faire un plan de classe, mais d'obliger des élèves appartenant à différentes maisons à travailler ensemble. Cela pourrait vous enrichir personnellement, on gagne toujours à s'adapter aux méthodes de travail de quelqu'un d'autre.

Un murmure inquiet s'élève dans les airs. Pourtant, tous se jurent de ne pas moufter, ils pensent à la Consécration. Cela ne les empêche pas de désapprouver: Parvati Patil vient de murmurer à sa comparse qu'elle préférait plutôt mourir que de travailler avec un Serpentard, avant de se rappeler que c'est un cours Gryffondor/Serpentard.

-à cet effet, j'ai mis vos noms sur des morceaux de parchemin, poursuit Slughorn, sans se défaire de son sourire malicieux. Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, vous irez piocher un parchemin dans le sac. Vous devrez rester avec le même partenaire jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Jusqu'à la fin de l'année? Mais, n'a-t-il donc pas peur de ces élèves prêts à s'entretuer? Dumbledore avait parfois de ces idées…Pour quiconque ayant été un tant soit peu attentif, on aurait même pu entendre un _vieux fou _de la bouche de Drago Malefoy, approuvé vigoureusement par Pansy Parkinson.

-Brown, Lavande! Appelle Slughorn, alors que la jeune fille s'avance, légèrement craintive.

Elle est la première à mettre sa main dans le sac, et elle a le trac: c'est normal, elle n'aime pas les Serpentard, quels qu'ils soient. Alors, elle croise secrètement les doigts dans sa robe de sorcier, pour ne pas tomber sur le pire d'entre eux, ce qui est en soi une notion assez abstraite puisqu'il n'y en a pas un pour relever l'autre. Lavande verdit légèrement en voyant qu'elle avait tiré au sort Gregory Goyle. Résignée, la Gryffondor se met à sa place habituelle, au premier rang. Les binômes suivant sont tirés au sort: Crabbe & Londubat, Tracey Davis et Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan et Millicent Bulstrode. Hermione sait qu'elle est la prochaine sur la liste, et elle n'en mène pas large.

-Granger, Hermione!

La reine des Gryffondor s'avance, la tête haute. Malefoy plaint déjà le pauvre malheureux qui devra faire équipe avec la sang-de-bourbe. Ron réplique que ça pourrait être lui, et pour une fois, Wesley a cloué le bec du prince des Serpentard, qui émet un reniflement dédaigneux. De son côté, Hermione déplie le parchemin, et appelle son binôme. Théodore se fraie un chemin parmi les élèves, et occupe également le premier rang, à droite, cette fois-ci. D'autres groupes se forment: Daphnée Greengrass et Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil et Drago Malefoy. Enfin, Ronald Wesley a l'honneur de côtoyer Pansy Parkinson, qui fait déjà la moue. Elle n'a visiblement pas prévu de faire équipe avec la Belette, et projette déjà de lui laisser faire tout le boulot. Seul Blaise Zabini se retrouve sans coéquipier, et cela ne dérange pas plus que ça le métis, qui aurait clairement boudé s'il avait dû se coltiner un bras cassé.

-Bien, maintenant que les groupes sont faits, déclara Slughorn, sous l'œil attentif de ses élèves. On va faire un peu de révisions aujourd'hui. Oh, rien de bien méchant, on va faire une solution de force. Il s'agit d'une petite mise en jambe, pour vous habituer à travailler avec votre nouveau partenaire. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'est une solution de force?

Sans grande surprise, la main d'Hermione se lève, à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon. Théodore, à côté d'elle, sursaute, surpris par la rapidité de sa camarade, avant de lever les yeux au ciel, blasé. Le regard de Slughorn papillonne entre les deux étudiants, qui semblent totalement à l'opposé de l'autre. L'enseignant, cependant, pense qu'il y a une bonne raison s'ils ont tiré au sort le nom de leur binôme, c'est parce qu'ils ont probablement plus de points communs qu'ils ne le pensent.

-Oui, Miss Granger?

-La potion de force accroît la force de celui qui la boit? Hasarde Hermione, rayonnant comme à chaque fois qu'elle est interrogée.

-Excellent, excellent! S'enthousiasme Slughorn, alors qu'à côté d'elle, Théodore fronce les sourcils. Monsieur Nott, sauriez vous me dire quel est l'ingrédient principal d'une solution de force?

Théodore se redresse, surpris d'avoir interrogé. Il croise ses grandes jambes devant lui, juste pour se donner une apparence décontractée. Il prend son temps pour réfléchir, même s'il connaît bien entendu la réponse. Il veut juste ménager son petit suspens, le danger étant que le professeur finisse par déduire qu'il ne connaît pas la réponse, et, par une simple relation de cause à effets, interroge un autre élève - Hermione, en l'occurrence.

-Du sang de salamandre. Répond posément le Serpentard, alors que Lavande Brown, cruche notoire, fait la grimace. Et aussi…du jus de grenade.

-Parfait! S'écrie Slughorn, comme si Noël est avancé. Le hasard a bien fait de vous rassembler, les jeunes. Deux esprits brillants ne peuvent que s'entendre.

Hermione rougit légèrement suite à ce commentaire, tandis que Théodore reste impassible. Déjà, il regarde ailleurs, son regard outremer trouvant la moindre aspérité du mur plus intéressante que Slughorn, sa voisine, rayez la mention inutile. Théodore est souvent distrait. Il rêve, perdu dans ses pensées. Il cogite, en gardant toutefois un pied dans la réalité, _au cas où. _Et ce petit intermède est la parfaite illustration de cette catégorie à géométrie variable que sont les _au cas où. _Mieux valait être excessivement prudent que trop négligent.

-Comme vous le savez, la potion de force nécessite plusieurs jours de préparation. Aussi nous laisserons vos chaudrons bouillir jusqu'au cours suivant, qui a lieu mercredi. Dès lors, nous pourrons la tester pour voir si vous l'avez préparée correctement.

Horace Slughorn donne alors le signal de départ. Comme d'habitude, les élèves commencent à travailler, sous le regard attentif de leur professeur. Hermione tourne fébrilement les pages de son manuel, que Théodore regarde par-dessus son épaule. Hermione passe une main embarrassée dans ses cheveux. Son parfum capiteux lui monte aux narines, légèrement familier. Théodore fronce les sourcils, et s'approche un peu plus d'Hermione, pour mieux sentir son odeur. Sa proximité avec la Gryffondor est plus que troublante, mais en réalité, Théodore réfléchit. Il n'a jamais approché Granger d'aussi près, et pourtant, il est certain d'avoir senti cette odeur si particulière, où on ne saurait dire si c'est floral ou fruité.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Nott? Siffle Hermione, agacée, tout en s'éloignant prestement d'un pas.

-Je regardais la page de ton manuel. Répond le jeune homme innocemment, presque sans se forcer.

Granger tombe dans le panneau. Théodore s'autorise à sourire devant la naïveté pour le moins déconcertante de la jeune femme. Elle rougit, et peste entre ses dents. Elle semble vouloir dire quelque chose à son binôme, mais ces mots lui écorchent le bout de la langue. Elle tique, agacée, puis elle pousse son grimoire vers Théodore, afin que ce dernier puisse lui aussi lire les instructions tout en restant à une distance respectable d'elle.

Alors, Théodore s'empare du couteau, ramène la planche vers lui, et découpe ce qu'il y a à découper, hache ce qu'il y a à hacher. Il fait des petits tas sur la planche en prenant bien garde de ne pas mélanger les éléments entre eux sous peine de provoquer des effets indésirables. Hermione, quant à elle, dose les liquides, avec rigueur et précision. Tacitement, sans se concerter, les deux adolescents se sont réparti les tâches équitablement, et progressent beaucoup plus vite que les autres, parce qu'ils ne perdent pas leur temps à se disputer pour des broutilles. Tour à tour, ils versent les ingrédients dans le chaudron, mélangeant lorsqu'il est dit de mélanger, suivant scrupuleusement les instructions. Déjà, leur potion prend la teinte indiquée par le livre. Il n'y a plus à attendre que le breuvage ne chauffe.

Malgré tout, un évènement particulier survient dans cette entente pas si parfaite. Théodore et Hermione ne sont pas d'accord sur le sens de rotation lorsque vient le moment de mélanger le liquide. Comme l'un et l'autre sont extrêmement têtus, et convaincus qu'ils ont raison, la négociation risque d'être longue et particulièrement pénible. D'autant plus que Théodore a pris l'initiative de ne pas écouter Hermione, et de commencer à tourner la potion à _sa _convenance. Un tel acte ne plut évidemment pas à la Gryffondor, qui se mit à piailler:

-Non mais vraiment! Qu'est-ce que tu escomptes faire, malheureux!

-Tu vois bien ce que je fais, Granger! Je tourne la potion!

-Je t'ai dit qu'on tournait dans le sens horaire, c'est marqué dans le livre!

-et moi, je l'ai toujours fait dans le sens anti-horaire, et il n'y a jamais eu de problème!

-C'est marqué noir sur blanc ici! S'écrie-t-elle, offusquée, tout en désignant l'inscription litigieuse de l'index. Arrête ça, Nott, tu vas tout faire foirer!

-Pour ta gouverne, Granger, j'ai eu Optimal à mon examen de potions, je sais donc ce que je fais! Je ne suis pas cet _imbécile _de Londubat!

Hermione lève les yeux au ciel, tout en se disant que non, il n'est pas cet imbécile de Londubat, il est même pire! Résignée à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par le Serpentard, qu'elle jugeait pourtant plus ou moins sympathique jusqu'à ce présent épisode, Hermione décide de lui reprendre l'agitateur, ce qui déplaît fortement à son binôme qui n'aime pas être contredit. Alors, tout en essayant de récupérer la cuillère litigieuse, ils tournent la potion dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, oubliant visiblement le sacrosaint sens de rotation.

Par la force des choses, les deux étudiants sont contraints d'arrêter de se disputer. La potion bouillonne abondamment, et ce n'est visiblement pas le résultat qu'ils sont censés obtenir. Hermione a les larmes aux yeux. À cause de lui, ils vont louper une potion demandée aux BUSE! Même Harry et Tracey semblent s'en sortir mieux qu'eux, et pourtant, même avec l'amitié et l'affection qu'elle éprouve envers le Survivant, Hermione estime que ce n'est pas une lumière en potions. D'une main rageuse, Hermione chasse une larme qui roule sur sa joue, alors qu'elle s'escrime à réparer les dégâts. Mais c'est peine perdue: la potion se met à siffler, de façon inquiétante, contraignant leurs voisins à se boucher les oreilles.

-Alors Granger, on perd la main? Se moque Malefoy, qui n'a pas perdu une miette de l'épisode.

-Va te faire foutre, Malefoy! Crache Hermione avec hargne, les joues zébrées de larmes de colère. Puis, en se tournant vers Théodore: Tout ça c'est de ta faute si on se ridiculise, je t'avais pourtant dit de tourner dans le sens horaire, mais _monsieur _n'en fait qu'à sa tête!

Théodore voit les larmes rouler sur les joues d'Hermione, ce qui le pétrifie. Théodore ne fait jamais pleurer les filles, parce qu'il n'est pas doué pour les consoler ensuite. Faire pleurer n'importe qui ne l'aurait pas dérangé outre-mesure, mais pas Hermione. Il comprend qu'Hermione traverse une passe difficile en ce moment, et qu'elle est beaucoup plus émotive. Il a tiré sur la corde, et la corde a cassé. Fin de l'histoire. Malefoy ricane, et jubile de voir Miss-je-sais-tout se mettre dans tous ses états, mais Théodore se sent mal. Il se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Assailli par les remords, il avance timidement une main vers l'épaule d'Hermione, pour la réconforter, mais elle le repousse violemment: il n'a que la monnaie de sa pièce.

-C'est bon, Nott, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié! Occupe toi plutôt de réparer tes bêtises avant de t'occuper de mes états d'âme! Si tu en avais quelque chose à faire, tu ne m'aurais pas poussée à bout!

Théodore accuse la remarque sans ciller. Il sort sa baguette magique, et tente de jeter un sort gèle-flammes pour stopper les bouillonnements du chaudron, mais Merlin semble être contre eux aujourd'hui. Ne supportant pas le contraste brutal entre l'incandescence et la glace, le chaudron se fendille de part en part, déversant le liquide brûlant sur les affaires des deux étudiants, qui, par le plus grand des miracles, ne les a pas brûlés.

Slughorn accourt pour mesurer l'étendue des dégâts. Hermione s'effondre. Théodore panique. C'est la catastrophe. En l'espace d'un instant, il se dit qu'il aurait dû écouter Granger, mais il se ravise, il ne veut surtout pas fléchir devant elle. On est borné ou on ne l'est pas, et visiblement, Théodore Nott l'est, assurément.

-Bien, bien, que se passe-t-il ici? S'enquit Slughorn, en regardant tout à tour les deux adolescents, cramoisis de honte.

-Il…C'est de sa faute, monsieur! Accuse Hermione en pointant un index vengeur vers Théodore. Il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête et ne voulait pas suivre les instructions du livre!

-Et toi, s'insurge Théodore, persuadé d'avoir raison, si tu n'avais pas cherché à me reprendre la cuillère par tous les moyens, ça ne serait pas arrivé! Tu aurais pu te brûler avec tes sottises!

-Tu es stupidement borné! S'emporte-t-elle, en jetant à son binôme une œillade meurtrière.

-Et toi, tu es hystérique! Rétorque-t-il, avec colère.

-N'importe quoi! Contre-t-elle en serrant les poings, résistant à l'envie de les lui balancer à la figure. Je ne serais pas _hystérique _s'il n'y avait pas un imbécile pour me pousser à bout!

-La vérité, Granger, assène-t-il, durement, c'est que tu ne supportes pas l'échec! Tu as vu comment tu te comportes parce que tu as raté ta foutue potion? Non mais regarde toi! Il n'y a que toi pour te donner en spectacle!

-Et en plus, tu n'es qu'un goujat! Pleurnicha-t-elle en se jetant sur lui pour le frapper. Tu profites que je sois dans une situation de faiblesse pour m'enfoncer encore plus! Tu es abject!

Théodore ferme les yeux, attendant un coup qui ne vient pas. Slughorn vient de s'emparer de sa baguette magique, et de séparer les deux élèves pour éviter qu'ils n'essaient de se taper dessus. Hermione croise les bras sur sa poitrine, alors que Théodore détourne la tête, comme des enfants boudeurs.

-Eh bien, puisque vous êtes incapables de régler votre conflit en adultes vous viendrez en retenue, ce soir, dans les cachots, et vous me referez correctement votre potion.

-Mais professeur…tente de négocier Hermione, écoeurée par tant d'injustice.

-Ma décision est irrévocable. Coupe Slughorn, avec sévérité. Je n'ai pas souvent mis d'élèves en retenue, et que ce soit vous, Miss Granger, et vous, Monsieur Nott, qui contribuez à grossir le nombre de rebelles écervelés me déçoit profondément. Vous êtes priés de nettoyer les saletés que vous avez faites, et de bien vouloir disposer.

Théodore soupire, et sans rechigner, il s'empare de sa baguette et commence à tout nettoyer à l'aide de quelques sorts. Il n'a jamais été en retenue de toute sa scolarité, et là, à cause de Granger, il allait être contraint à fabriquer une potion qui faisait partie du programme des BUSE! Hermione récupère son livre, désormais en piteux état, et le fait sécher à l'aide d'un sort, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence, le manuel est fichu. Théodore note alors mentalement d'en racheter à Hermione, comme pour se faire pardonner, toujours mal à l'aise à l'idée de l'avoir faite pleurer. Puis, sans mot dire, Hermione quitte la salle d'un pas digne, pour aller pleurer pour le reste de la journée dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

* * *

><p>Le soir venu, Hermione va presque à reculons vers les cachots. Elle n'a pas envie d'être en retenue, encore moins de voir Théodore. Elle n'est pas sûre de pouvoir pardonner un jour l'humiliation qu'elle a subie par sa faute. Certes, il ne l'avait pas directement humiliée, tout comme Malefoy avait pu le faire dans le passé, mais c'était tout comme. Hermione empêche un énième sanglot de monter, fatiguée de pleurer comme…comme…comme une faible qu'elle n'est pas.<p>

À neuf heures précises, Hermione toque à la porte de la salle de potions, là où a eu lieu la débâcle de ce matin même. Théodore est déjà présent, et semble en grande conversation avec le professeur Slughorn. Il s'interrompt en entendant la porte de la salle s'ouvrir, puis, il adresse un signe de tête courtois à Hermione, laquelle ne répond pas.

-Bien, bien. Les accueille Slughorn, de son sempiternel ton jovial. J'espère que cette retenue sera plus fructueuse que le désastre de ce matin! J'espère également que vous avez eu le temps de vous calmer et de reconsidérer vos erreurs pour ne pas les répéter.

-Vite fait. Répond Théodore avec une nonchalance qui irrite Hermione d'emblée.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione émet un reniflement méprisant et croise les bras sur sa poitrine. Slughorn se remet à parler. Les étudiants l'écoutent, et acquiescent aux moments adéquats. Cependant, Slughorn ne leur donne pas une solution de force, trop longue à préparer. À la place, il leur demande de préparer une potion qui n'est pas au programme. Il assure qu'ils sont en principe assez doués pour la fabriquer correctement, si tant est qu'ils sachent mettre leurs différents de côté. Les deux élèves restent sceptiques, ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi Slughorn s'entête à vouloir les faire collaborer malgré tout.

-Vous avez deux heures pour préparer votre potion, je pense que c'est suffisant. Dit Slughorn en consultant sa montre. Si vous avez le moindre problème, je suis dans la pièce d'à côté. Je n'entends pas ce qui se passe ici en dehors de ces murs, donc, ne faites pas de bêtises.

Il adresse un clin d'œil aux deux adolescents médusés, puis il quitte la pièce en fermant la porte solidement derrière eux pour qu'ils ne puissent pas s'échapper. Hermione soupire, et garde les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Théodore soupire à son tour, légèrement blasé, puis il se dirige d'un pas raide vers l'armoire où se trouvent les ingrédients qui allaient être nécessaires à leur concoction. Résignée, Hermione prend le livre de Théodore dans ses bras, et se dirige à son tour vers l'armoire. Théodore se penche pour lire au dessus de son épaule. Cette fois, elle ne s'ébroue pas. Elle lit à voix haute la liste, et Théodore cherche dans l'armoire les ingrédients correspondants. Bientôt, les affaires s'entreposaient sur la table derrière eux.

Théodore déplace une autre boîte, quand soudain, son regard est attiré par quelques flacons qui semblent bien cachés. Piqué par la curiosité, Théodore s'empare de l'un deux, pour le renifler, sous le regard désapprobateur d'Hermione.

-On est censés rechercher les ingrédients nécessaires pour notre potion, souligne-t-elle, comme la rabat-joie qu'elle est.

Théodore ne répond pas. Il repose le flacon là où il l'a trouvé, et s'empare d'un autre. Et encore d'un autre. Il renifle les flacons un à un, et le dernier a une odeur très familière. Une odeur qu'il avait sentie le matin même dans cette même pièce, et qui lui avait semblé sur le coup terriblement familière. Théodore reste bouche bée suite à cette révélation. Pour lui, l'Amortentia sent le jasmin, le pain en train de cuire dans le four, et cette délicieuse odeur, indéfinissable, entre le fleuri et le fruité, mais indubitablement sucrée. L'amortentia sentait la même chose que Granger!

-Granger? Appelle-t-il, d'une voix rauque. Pour toi, l'amortentia sent quoi?

-L'herbe coupée, le parchemin, et…

Elle s'empare du flacon, pour s'en assurer. Elle en renifle les effluves, se laissant enivrer par cette envoûtante odeur boisée, qu'elle n'avait pas su identifier à l'époque. Le mélange sent bon le santal, l'ambre et le gingembre. Une odeur puissante, masculine, sensuelle. La tête lui tourne. Elle ne se sent soudainement pas très bien. Elle renifle encore, puis, à tout hasard, se penche sur Théodore. Sous l'œil amusé de son voisin, elle le renifle. Elle le renifle, et elle blêmit.

-Ce n'est pas vrai! S'écrie-t-elle, livide.

-Qu'as-tu réalisé de si catastrophique? S'enquit-il, d'un ton badin, presque déplacé par rapport à la situation qu'elle juge pourtant critique.

-Je…Je…C'est de l'amortentia, n'est-ce pas?

-Bien sûr, puisque je viens de te le dire, mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais.

-ça…ça sent…ça sent _toi. _révèle-t-elle dans un souffle, alors qu'un pli de contrariété barre son front.

-Et alors, c'est mal? Rétorque-t-il, avec humeur. Moi, je sais que pour moi, l'amortentia sent _toi, _et pourtant j'en fais pas une affaire d'état.

-Forcément, contrattaque-t-elle, tu prends tout à la légère, comme si ça n'avait pas la moindre importance!

-ça en a! contra-t-il en haussant les épaules, blasé. Ça en a, parce que ça veut dire que nous sommes attirés l'un par l'autre, c'est évident, non?

-oui, ça je le sais! Siffle-t-elle, agacée. Je sais également que l'amortentia créée une attirance obsessionnelle chez celui qui la prend.

-Tu as appris ta leçon, c'est bien. Raille-t-il, en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Tu es pénible! Le rabroue-t-elle, en levant les yeux au ciel. On est face à un problème sérieux, et toi, tu…tu…

-Tais-toi, Granger, tu parles trop. Chuchote Théodore, la voix rauque de désir, en s'emparant des lèvres d'Hermione avec fièvre.

Hermione est surprise par ce contact soudain, mais elle se laisse faire. Elle laisse Théodore picorer ses lèvres pleines de petits baisers. Elle tremble et elle est terrifiée, parce qu'elle n'a jamais embrassé de garçon avant lui. Les lèvres de Théodore sont tendres et brûlantes, et bien plus douces qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle pense effectivement que les lèvres du garçon sont abîmées à cause de cette fichue manie qu'il a de se mordre les lèvres.

Hermione ne cesse de se répéter que ce n'est pas bien ce qu'ils sont en train de faire, qu'ils ne sont pas là pour ça, mais Théodore resserre son étreinte autour d'elle et elle a de plus en plus de difficultés à réfléchir. Hermione se dit que certes, elle est attirée par Théodore, mais ils ont respiré les effluves de l'amortentia, et trop en respirer peut suffire à leur faire perdre la tête. Hermione frissonne lorsque la langue de Théodore se glisse entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, pour ensuite se mêler à la sienne avec volupté. Hermione se rend compte que lui aussi est maladroit, hésitant, et que c'est parce qu'il n'a jamais dû embrasser une seule fille avant elle.

La main d'Hermione, lorsqu'elle vient s'emparer du cou du Serpentard bouscule accidentellement le flacon de verre, qui se brise au sol. Les effluves d'amortentia se font plus fortes, plus odorantes. L'arôme entêtant de l'autre gouverne leurs sens et abolit leur raison. Les mains douce et novices d'Hermione caressent les cheveux de Théodore, qu'elle embrasse désormais à pleine bouche. Leur baiser n'a plus rien de tendre, il est affamé, empli d'un désir non assouvi. Un désir qu'il devient urgent de satisfaire. Les mains de Théodore explorent la taille d'Hermione et la chute de ses reins, son dos droit et délicat. Hermione frémit et se cambre sous ses caresses, sans pour autant lâcher sa bouche. Elle doit rassembler tout son courage pour repousser Théodore, qu'elle désire pourtant de tout son être.

-Je…Ce n'est pas bien ce qu'on fait…on a une potion à réaliser.

-ça n'a pas d'importance. Coupe-t-il en reprenant ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser. Tais-toi, et embrasse-moi.

-Mais…proteste-t-elle, alors que la langue de Théodore se glisse une nouvelle fois dans sa bouche pour rejoindre sa jumelle.

En ce moment, Hermione ne sait même plus comment elle s'appelle. Tout se bouscule dans sa tête, la hargne qu'elle nourrit contre le Serpentard depuis ce matin, la forte attirance qu'elle ressent pour lui, les effluves d'amortentia qui étaient somme toute entêtantes. Elle respire son odeur à pleins poumons, cette fragrance si masculine qui lui fait déjà perdre la tête. Instinctivement, Hermione écarte les cuisses, pour permettre au Serpentard de mieux se caler tout contre elle. Théodore grogne légèrement, frottant son érection déjà douloureuse contre sa cuisse. Hermione sursaute, surprise de le sentir si dur contre elle. Les mains du garçons font quelques mouvements anarchiques dans son dos, et se glissent sous sa chemise d'écolière, à même sa peau de nacre.

Enhardie, Hermione glisse ses mains à son tour sous la chemise de Théodore. Elle ne s'attend pas à ce que sa peau soit si douce au toucher, et elle est quelque peu surprise par ce contact. Théodore dénoue patiemment sa cravate, alors qu'Hermione s'attaque déjà aux boutons de sa chemise. L'amortentia, tout comme le Serpentard qu'elle a entre les cuisses la rendent dingue, et il lui tarde le moment où elle le sentirait contre elle, en elle, bien qu'elle est toujours vierge et que l'appréhension, mitigée à l'anticipation, noue son bas-ventre. Ses mains tremblent tellement qu'elle n'a déboutonné que deux boutons, ce qui n'est pas suffisant. Théodore repousse gentiment ses mains, et finit de la déboutonner lui-même.

Hermione sent enfin sa peau nue contre la sienne. Elle sait qu'ils vont se faire prendre, que Slughorn est à côté, mais elle n'en est que d'autant plus excitée. Les mains d'Hermione parcourent le torse du Serpentard avec avidité. Elle apprécie ce qu'elle touche. Il n'est pas nécessairement musclé, après tout, c'est un intellectuel rouillé, mais son buste est finement sculpté, tout en délicatesse. Ses mains innocentes glissent sur ses pectoraux, puis suivent le chemin jusqu'à ses abdominaux. Ses ongles effleurent délicatement le nombril du garçon, et ses doigts mutins s'aventurent toujours plus bas, caressant le fin duvet brun qui traçait une ligne de son nombril et disparaissait sous sa ceinture. Ceinture qu'elle est par ailleurs occupée à déboucler, alors qu'une des mains de Théodore disparait sous sa jupe pour venir effleurer la broderie de ses bas noirs.

Théodore lâche un long râle alors qu'elle déboucle la ceinture, et fait sauter le bouton du pantalon. Il siffle plus fort quand sa main mutine disparaît dans son pantalon, à la rencontre de son membre tendu et palpitant. Il s'active encore à la rendre folle en distillant une pluie de baisers dans son cou gracile. Hermione touche timidement son appendice, arrachant au Serpentard quelques grognements. Il presse sa main sur sa chute de reins, pour rapprocher au maximum leurs deux corps. Hermione en a complètement oublié la potion, entièrement focalisée sur les caresses que lui donne son binôme, exaltant de son toucher. Elle ne s'aperçoit même pas que sa petite culotte glisse le long de ses jambes pour atterrir à leurs pieds, parmi les restes de verre brisé du flacon d'amortentia.

Les deux adolescents ne prennent même pas la peine de finir de se déshabiller, le désir est trop fort pour attendre. De toute manière, elle le supplie déjà de la prendre. Alors, elle fait glisser son pantalon et son boxer juste pour libérer sa virilité gorgée de désir. Il soulève doucement sa jupe, et la rapproche de lui. Au fond de son regard, il recherche un quelconque consentement, un consentement qu'elle lui donne tacitement, en l'embrassant un peu plus doucement.

-Je serais doux. Promet-il, en caressant son visage. Je…Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'éviter d'avoir mal, même si mon expérience dans le domaine est pour le moins…inexistante.

Le cœur d'Hermione explose dans sa poitrine alors que Théodore lui souffle à l'oreille ses quelques mots. Elle se sent si bien, dans les bras du garçon, qu'elle peine à envisager la possibilité d'avoir mal. Hermione plonge son regard ambré dans les prunelles glacées de son Serpentard, et lui caresse doucement la joue. Ce matin, elle avait envie de l'étriper, maintenant, elle s'apprête à lui donner ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. C'est à ne plus rien comprendre.

-Je te fais confiance. Répond-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, toujours plongée dans les orbes outremer de son vis-à-vis.

Alors, doucement, Théodore se place à son entrée. Il est son premier, il le sait, et il veut faire attention. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'est pas le salaud qu'elle se plaît à imaginer et qui avait fait foirer leur potion de surcroît. Il est juste Théodore, son premier amant, rien de plus. Il l'embrasse une nouvelle fois, pour la rassurer. Elle ne le sait pas encore, mais il est simplement accro à ses baisers. Il est accro à elle, tout simplement, et ce n'est sûrement pas l'amortentia. En fait, cette sympathique petite potion ne faisait que leur donner un sacré coup de pouce. Ils ne font qu'assouvir le puissant désir qui les consume de l'intérieur.

Quand d'un coup de rein, il la fait sienne, Hermione sent une violente douleur lui irradier le bas-ventre. Sans doute s'agit-il d'une punition, pour les châtier de faire l'amour alors qu'ils sont censés être en retenue. Elle s'accroche désespérément aux épaules de Théodore, et pose sa tête sur son épaule, crispée comme jamais. Des larmes fugaces dévalent ses joues, alors qu'elle se remet difficilement de cette intrusion. Théodore, entre ses bras, a cessé de bouger, et lui caresse gentiment les cheveux tout en lui murmurant des mots doux. Elle se sent apaisée par ses paroles, elle se détend un peu, même si la douleur est toujours aussi vive: il faut aller jusqu'au bout.

Pour le coup, c'est tel est pris croyait prendre. Elle a cédé à son désir, mais elle ne parvient pas à trouver son plaisir. Pourtant, il va et il vient gentiment, en prenant attention de ne pas la brusquer. Leurs bassins s'entrechoquent doucement, et il embrasse son cou comme si ses baisers avaient le pouvoir de faire partir la douleur. Chaque pénétration n'en est que d'autant plus insupportable, elle se mordille la langue pour ne pas crier de douleur. Elle est néanmoins contente d'être entre ses bras, tout contre lui, et lui en elle. Elle pose un délicat baiser dans son cou pour le rassurer. Malhabile, Théodore continue ses aller-retour, ses doigts jouant avec ses boucles brunes. Elle trouve le courage de relever la tête, pour contempler son visage.

En cet instant, elle le trouve magnifique. Il a les traits tirés par un semblant de plaisir, il a les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et les yeux clos. Sa respiration est erratique, et ses gestes tout autant anarchiques. Hermione est heureuse que ce soit grâce à elle qu'il connaisse cet état de félicité, même si elle avait renoncé depuis un moment déjà à ressentir du plaisir. Elle a seulement quelques frissons agréables, mais c'est bien tout. Elle se risque à quelques soupirs, parce qu'elle ne peut pas les réprimer. Elle caresse doucement la nuque de Théodore, et ébouriffe ses cheveux avec tendresse. Elle ferme les yeux, alors que quelque chose de plaisant est en train de naître dans son bas ventre. Elle pose délicatement ses mains sur les fesses musclées du Serpentard, pour l'inciter à garder la même cadence, le même rythme. Leurs hanches ondules doucement, gentiment.

Hermione ferme les yeux, prête à ressentir plus de plaisir, mais elle sent un liquide chaud se répandre en elle, alors que Théodore venait de poser sa tête sur son épaule, reprenant doucement son souffle. Hermione sent une pointe de déception monter en elle. Ce n'était pas aussi bien que dans les récits de Lavande, Parvati, et Ginny. En plus, elle a l'impression que ça s'est terminé trop vite, d'autant plus que Théodore est en train de se répandre en excuses et de lui demander pardon.

-Je suis désolé. Grince-t-il en baissant la tête, légèrement penaud. Je…je n'ai pas pu me retenir.

-ce n'est rien. Assure-t-elle, en lui caressant doucement la joue, tout en s'empourprant à son tour. Il faut bien commencer quelque par un jour. Puis, ce n'était pas si mauvais pour une première expérience.

-Ne dis pas ça pour me consoler. L'avertit-il en remettant son caleçon et son pantalon. Je sais que j'ai foiré, tout comme la potion de ce matin.

-Théo…chuchote-t-elle, du bout des lèvres. Je t'assure que ce n'est rien, j'ai passé un bon moment avec toi. Et je ne serais vraiment pas contre…réessayer une autre fois…jusqu'à ce qu'on y arrive.

-Tu voudrais recommencer? Demande-t-il, alors qu'une lueur d'espoir brille au fond de son regard.

-Et pourquoi pas? S'enquit-elle en rougissant. Je…je suis bien dans tes bras. Et tu as beau avoir un caractère de merde, je t'aime bien, tu sais.

-Je ne sais pas. Répond-il en remettant sa chemise en place, soigneusement. Tu ferais mieux de te rhabiller, Hermione. On a une potion à préparer, et si Slughorn débarque et s'aperçoit qu'on n'a rien foutu, autant dire qu'on est morts.

Puis, sans autre forme de cérémonie, Théodore lui tend son chemisier blanc, qu'elle remet, la mort dans l'âme. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais la réaction de Théodore la blesse. Hermione laisse une larme rouler le long de sa joue. Elle renifle légèrement. Alerté par ce son, Théodore se retourne, et voit Hermione pleurer, toujours assise à la même place. Elle renoue piteusement sa cravate aux couleurs des Gryffondor. Théodore marmonne un _récurvite _pour effacer toute trace suspecte d'amortentia, et fait disparaître d'un _evanesco _tous les morceaux de verre, restes de l'infortuné flacon. Il pose sa baguette doucement sur la table, et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Hermione. Chuchote-t-il d'une voix rauque, en prenant les mains de la Gryffondor dans les siennes. Je ne veux pas que tu pleures, pas à cause de moi.

-Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Le rabroue-t-elle en essayant de retirer ses mains. On vient de faire l'amour, et tu n'es pas capable de…de rester auprès de moi, tu m'abandonnes.

-Je ne t'abandonne pas, Hermione. Dit-il en prenant son visage délicatement entre ses mains. C'est juste que…je suis en colère contre moi-même, d'accord? Je suis furieux de ne pas avoir réussi à me contrôler, d'avoir tout foutu en l'air, comme d'habitude. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Hermione, c'est de la mienne. Et profites-bien de ce que je suis en train de te dire, car je ne le répéterai pas dix fois. Pas même deux fois.

-alors serre-moi contre toi. Réclame-t-elle d'une voix faible. Je veux encore rester un peu avec toi, avant de retourner dans le monde réel, là où on s'ignorera et où on se tapera dessus.

-Il me sera impossible de t'ignorer après ce qu'on a vécu. Assure-t-il en refermant doucement ses bras autour d'elle, lui prodiguant ainsi l'étreinte demandée. Je ne veux pas t'ignorer. Je ne pense pas que tout ce qui vient de se passer était un hasard. Le fait qu'on soit en binôme. Le fait qu'on ait foiré notre potion. Le fait que Slughorn nous ait mis en retenue alors que d'habitude, il ne punit jamais personne. Je ne crois pas que Slughorn voulait qu'on refasse notre potion, il sait très bien qu'on sait la faire, toi et moi avons eu la meilleure note aux BUSE .

-Il voulait quoi, alors? Demande-t-elle, toujours blottie contre Théodore qui caressait gentiment ses cheveux.

-La potion n'était qu'un prétexte, Hermione. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est qu'on soit capables de régler nos différends, parce que ce sont ces différends là qui sont à l'origine de la catastrophe de ce matin. On a raté notre potion non pas parce qu'on était particulièrement nuls, mais parce qu'on a été incapables de se mettre d'accord sur quelque chose d'aussi futile que le sens de rotation de l'agitateur.

-Tu crois?

-J'en donnerais ma main à couper. Il voulait qu'on règle nos problèmes comme des adultes, tu te souviens de ce qu'il a dit avant de nous mettre en retenue? Il nous a clairement reproché de ne pas nous comporter comme tels. Et le seul moyen pour qu'on enterre la hache de guerre était de nous laisser seuls dans une même pièce le temps qu'il faudra. Et je ne pense pas non plus que la présence de l'amortentia dans le placard soit une coïncidence. Un prof sensé ne laisserait pas des potions aussi dangereuses, et surtout, interdites dans le règlement intérieur à la portée de n'importe qui.

-Bien, bien. Intervient une troisième voix, enthousiaste, qui nous fit tourner la tête à tous les deux. C'est un excellent raisonnement, Monsieur Nott, je n'attendais pas mieux de votre part. Dix points pour Serpentard. Et dix point pour Gryffondor, pour être parvenus à régler vos problèmes sans vous entretués. Que cela vous serve de leçon.

Le professeur Slughorn vient d'apparaître dans l'entrebaillement de la porte, faisant sursauter les deux adolescents. Depuis combien de temps est-il ici? A-t-il vu quoi que ce soit de leurs ébats? Non, probablement pas, sinon ils seraient déjà morts à l'heure qu'il est. Hermione se mordille la lèvre inférieure, embarrassée, alors que Théodore éclate de rire, la serrant doucement dans ses bras.

-Je présume que vos petites disputes ne dérangeront plus le cours? Demande Slughorn, en lissant sa moustache.

-Je ne pense pas, professeur. Répond Hermione, d'une toute petite voix, le plus beau rouge venant colorer ses joues, alors que Théodore se penche pour poser un baiser sur sa tempe.

-Très bien, très bien! S'enthousiasme le vieux morse d'un ton jovial. Vos directeurs de maison seront informés que votre punition a été levée. Vous pouvez disposer.

-Et…C'est tout? S'enquit Hermione, abasourdie.

-Vous préféreriez avoir des lignes à copier, Miss Granger?

-Non, pas du tout. Ajoute-t-elle avec précipitation, les joues rouges de honte. Je…c'est très bien comme ça.

Il suffit que Théodore allonge le bras pour récupérer sa baguette, qu'il glisse dans sa manche. Hermione regarde toujours ses pieds, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Théodore prend la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, et l'incite à se lever d'ici, pour ensuite foutre le camp. Slughorn, satisfait, se laisse tomber dans son fauteuil. Encore une bonne chose de faite.


	8. jeux de mains, jeux de vilains

**Thème #2**: lettre, nouvelle.

**TITRE**: Jeux de mains…

**FANDOM**: Harry Potter

**PAIRING: **Hermione Granger & Théodore Nott

**RATING**: M (lime)

**NOTE**: Je vais vous le pondre un jour, ce OS ayant la thématique fleur. J'ai l'idée dans la tête, mais…il faut toujours que j'écrive autre chose. Et puisque mon lemon de la semaine dernière vous avait plu, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que ce nouveau OS sera de nouveau lemoniaque, mais peut-être pas autant que le précédent, j'en conviens. Profitez-en, parce que les trois prochains que je vais balancer ne contiendront pas de lemon =D il faut bien que j'alterne, héhé. J'espère que ce nouveau OS vous plaira autant que les précédents. Dans celui-là, Hermione et Théodore sont bien plus joueurs que dans les autres. Bonne lecture!

_**Réponse aux reviews: **_

**Roman 2005**: Mignons? Ouais, si on veux, ils sont surtout en train de s'engueuler comme des chiffonniers (a) Mais c'est vrai qu'à la fin… :p Merci pour ta review!

**S3iky0**: Encore? Je crois que ta prière a été exaucée, j'ai pondu ce OS bien plus rapidement que prévu (et non, ce n'est toujours pas le foutu thème _fleur _xD) Je suis contente que leurs caractères t'aient plu, je les aime bien aussi quand ils s'engueulent et se tapent dessus =D avec leurs caractères de m** ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment faire autrement. Ce gros pervers de prof? Tu te rends compte que tu m'as faite mourir de rire avec cette remarque? J'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle là, mais maintenant que tu le dis…c'est suspect XD J'espère que tu aimeras davantage celui-là, parce que personnellement, c'est mon préféré sur tous ceux que j'ai écrits, j'en suis pour une fois pleinement satisfaite x) Encore merci pour ta review et ton enthousiasme! Bisous!

**Meg-la-cacahuète. **Pour l'instant, c'est ton préféré? Attends de lire celui-là, alors. Parce qu'à mon sens, celui-là est encore mieux. (oui, pour une fois que je suis satisfaite de ce que j'écris…il faut déboucher le champagne!) Enfin, si ça se trouve il ne vous plaira peut-être pas, mais…j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, donc. Je suis contente de savoir que ce n'était pas trop rapide et que leurs caractères étaient bien respectés, j'ai toujours la hantise que tout aille trop vite & de faire du OOC. J'espère que ce nouveau OS te plaira autant que les précédents x) Bisous!

* * *

><p>Novembre venait d'arriver, ainsi que la pluie fine et désagréable qui allait de pair. Rares étaient ceux qui se risquaient au dehors: d'une part, il ne fallait pas se faire tremper pour un quelconque autre motif qu'en allant en botanique ou en soins aux créatures magiques, et d'autre part, rester à l'intérieur était préférable pour ne pas essuyer les foudres de Rusard qui passait plus de temps à astiquer les sols qu'en temps normal. Ainsi donc, en ce sinistre week-end de Novembre, les salles communes étaient bondées. Pour les plus agoraphobes des élèves, il y avait bien trop d'agitation pour pouvoir travailler tranquillement. L'atmosphère plutôt joyeuse ne seyait visiblement pas à tout le monde, puisqu'une petite poignée d'étudiants avaient préféré s'exiler dans des endroits plus calmes et plus intimes…comme par exemple, les placards à balais, pour ne citer qu'eux.<p>

Hermione Granger et Théodore Nott étaient de ceux là. Dans l'agitation environnante, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué l'absence des deux préfets en chef, trop absorbés par leur propre occupation pour ce faire. En fait, la fière Gryffondor et le fourbe Serpentard avaient voulu s'isoler dans leur bulle, comme c'était le cas depuis un an déjà. Hermione se souvenait parfaitement du jour à partir duquel ils avaient enfin commencé à former un couple. C'était pendant l'une des nombreuses soirées de Slughorn. Les deux préfets avaient fait sensation en s'y rendant ensemble, outrepassant les préjugés et la guerre entre les maisons. Ils s'étaient affichés sans aucun détour, sans aucune honte, ils n'avaient pas voulu vivre leur histoire dans la clandestinité, parce qu'immanquablement, ils allaient finir par se noyer dans les affres de la jalousie. En effet, tenir leur relation sous le sceau du secret n'allait pas empêcher les convoitises d'un côté et de l'autre.

La nouvelle avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. Le sang-pur et la sang-de-bourbe ensemble. La Gryffondor et le Serpentard qui forniquaient à l'insu de tous. Leur couple avait de quoi faire scandale, mais l'un comme l'autre s'en moquaient éperdument. On les voyait s'embrasser furtivement au détour d'un couloir, ou se tenir par la main lorsqu'ils se déplaçaient. Parfois, à l'abri des regards, ils se laissaient aller à un contact plus osé. Il n'était pas rare de voir une main au creux des reins, ou posé délicatement sur une hanche. D'autres fois, il la prenait par les épaules, et elle le tenait par la talle. En apparence, ils étaient un couple tout à fait normal, banal, mais leur histoire, elle, était singulière, et connue par eux seuls.

Ils n'avaient rien de Roméo et Juliette. Ils avaient d'emblée rejeté cette image, pour une histoire toute en simplicité. Leur appartenance à des maisons différentes les obligeaient parfois à découcher pour se retrouver dans des endroits dont eux seuls détenaient le secret, et ils revenaient au petit matin, fatigués, mais heureux. Théodore avait accepté de coiffer la casquette du traître à son sang, s'attirant le mépris de ses pairs. Drago Malefoy, qui avait pourtant été un de ses plus proches amis, avait du jour au lendemain décidé de lui tourner le dos, en raison de ses fréquentations, disait-il. Théodore avait peut-être perdu le respect de ses pairs, tous autant hypocrites les uns que les autres, mais il avait au moins gagné l'amour de la reine de son cœur, et c'était probablement ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux: le reste n'était que du foutu toc, des petites choses sans valeur qui ne valaient pas le coup que l'on se foute en l'air pour elles.

Du côté d'Hermione, leur liaison avait été également très mal vu. Évidemment, Ron avait pris ça pour une trahison. Il fallait cependant dire que le rouquin avait des raisons d'en vouloir à Hermione, même si cela ne cautionnait en rien son comportement. D'une part, Hermione ne lui avait rien dit, alors qu'il était tout de même censé être un de ses meilleurs amis. D'autre part, il avait été amoureux d'elle pendant si longtemps, que de la voir partir avec _lui _était un vrai crève-cœur, un formidable gâchis, et il lui en voulait pour cela. Harry l'avait eu mauvaise parce que Nott était non seulement un Serpentard, mais c'était aussi un Mangemort en devenir. Lorsqu'Harry avait accusé Théodore de toutes ces choses fausses et infondées, Hermione s'était mise en colère. Pour autant, Harry ne comprenait toujours pas que Théodore ne voulait pas de tout ça, qu'il voulait un monde meilleur et que c'était un rêveur, un utopiste. Un utopiste qui écrivait des poèmes à ses heures perdues, et qui écrivait des articles pour quelques revues.

Hermione aimait ses poèmes, à raison, puisque certains d'entre eux lui avaient été destinés. Tous les matins, elle en recevait un. Oh, ils n'étaient parfois pas bien longs, mais ils résumaient souvent une pensée, une impression que Théodore avait en ce moment précis. Et souvent, une de ces trop nombreuses pensées lui étaient dédiée, à elle. Elle avait honte de se l'avouer, mais elle gardait précieusement chacun de ses petits billets, pour en relire certains lorsqu'elle venait à déprimer. La situation n'était pas toujours facile mais ils arrivaient à s'en sortir. Il venait presque systématiquement manger à la table des Gryffondor, maintenant. Ils étaient souvent à deux, à l'écart de tous, prisonniers de leur bulle, se perdant souvent au fond du regard de l'autre. Hermione connaissait par cœur ses traits, et elle ne s'en lassait pas.

À dire vrai, elle ne se lassait jamais de ses caresses, de ses baisers. Elle avait toujours ces papillons dans le ventre lorsqu'il la touchait, et son cœur faisait des bonds quand il pressait ses lèvres sous les siennes. Elle se sentait chavirer lorsque sa langue venait s'ajouter au baiser, et elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes lorsqu'il finissait de l'embrassait. Et Merlin savait qu'ils pouvaient s'adonner à cette activité pendant des heures, sans rien faire d'autre, ils n'avaient pas besoin de davantage pour faire passer le temps. Hermione était accro à ses baisers, à son corps. Même après une année entière passée dans ses bras, elle le désirait comme au premier jour. Elle en était folle, et la seule certitude qu'elle pouvait avoir, c'était que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Tout ce qu'elle lui faisait, il le rendait au centuple. Elle se sentait aimée, choyée, et protégée, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement quand ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois. C'était à Noël, un peu plus d'un mois après le début de leur relation. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'attendre davantage pour se donner à lui, elle était déjà certaine de ses sentiments. Elle avait l'intuition que leur histoire allait durer. Le temps a fini par lui montrer que son intuition avait été juste: un an, ce n'est tout de même pas rien. Ils avaient désormais cessé de compter les fois où ils s'étaient abandonnés aux affres de la luxure. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, c'est qu'elle aimait ça. Bien sûr, il y avait eu la première fois un peu pénible, laborieuse pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ils étaient vierges tous les deux, et ils avaient fait pour le mieux. Cependant, ils avaient réitéré l'expérience autant de fois qu'il le fallait, pour se créer un langage bien à eux: le langage de leurs corps.

À présent, Hermione se sentait heureuse et épanouie. Elle se sentait enfin exister. Elle se savait belle, puisqu'il le lui disait souvent, le regard voilé par le désir. Elle se sentait femme, et enfin complète. Le matin, elle avait toujours hâte d'être au soir, pour le retrouver, pour s'abreuver de ses caresses et de ses baisers. Résister à la tentation n'était pas facile, et nombreuses étaient les fois où elle lui cédait. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé perdre sa virginité si jeune, mais elle avait eu de la chance de partager ces moments avec quelqu'un qu'elle aimait profondément. Et à chaque fois, elle sentait cette boule de plaisir naître dans son bas-ventre, ses veines s'enflammer. Il n'y avait que lui pour la faire monter très haut, il l'avait si souvent menée à l'orgasme. C'était peut-être l'avantage de connaître un minimum son partenaire, elle avait fini par savoir quelles étaient les caresses qu'il aimait. Elle savait par exemple qu'il adorait quand elle mordillait son oreille et qu'elle suçotait ce point sensible juste là, dans son cou. Il se tordait de rire lorsqu'elle effleurait ses côtes, et il mourait de désir lorsqu'elle posait de délicats baisers autour de son nombril. Aussi, elle avait fini par comprendre que son épaule droite était chez lui une zone terriblement érogène. Alors, elle embrassait son épaule, juste pour l'embêter, mordillant légèrement sa peau lorsqu'elle voulait l'exciter. Mais quand elle commençait à jouer à ce petit jeu, c'était souvent à ses risques et périls.

Ce jour de pluie, donc, Hermione Granger était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle était dans la salle-sur-demande, en bonne compagnie. Elle était en train de relire ses notes d'histoire de la magie pour le lendemain, même s'ils n'avaient pas d'interrogation écrite. Hermione était comme ça, elle prenait de l'avance même dans ses révisions. Théodore quant à lui, était en train de résoudre des équations d'arithmancie plutôt ardues. Mais le jeune homme était plutôt porté sur les mathématiques, alors, ça ne le gênait pas outre mesure de se casser les dents sur un calcul complexe. N'empêche qu'Hermione lui lançait un regard furtif de temps à autres. Elle le trouvait beau, même quand il était en train de plancher sur ses devoirs. Ses cheveux étaient toujours autant ébouriffés, et son front était plissé sous l'effet de la concentration. Elle lisait ses notes, oui, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'ennuyer, surtout quand elle voyait Théodore si occupé.

-Je m'ennuie. Finit-elle par dire, d'une toute petite voix, une moue boudeuse accrochée aux lèvres.

-Tu n'étais pas en train de réviser, à l'instant? S'enquit-il, sans lever le nez de sa copie, alors qu'un sourire malicieux venait ourler ses lèvres d'une bien exquise façon.

-Oui, j'étais en train de réviser…chantonna-t-elle, en lui adressant un regard aguicheur. Mais tu me déconcentres, parce que tu es sexy même quand tu travailles.

-Ai-je bien entendu _sexy? _releva-t-il, diablement amusé. Ça sonne presque érotique, venant de ta bouche.

-D'ailleurs, depuis combien de temps tu ne l'as pas embrassée, cette bouche? Roucoula-t-elle, ravie qu'il entre dans son jeu.

-C'était donc ça, le but de ta manœuvre? Répondit-il, faussement étonné.

-Quoi? S'indigna-t-elle, l'innocence incarnée. Mais de quelle manœuvre parles-tu donc?

-Que tu essaies de détourner mon attention pour avoir un baiser. Lâcha-t-il, en un souffle rauque.

Il finit par prendre le chiffon qu'il y avait sur la table, non loin de ses propres brouillons, et il essuya la pointe de sa plume avec. Le cœur d'Hermione bondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle crut qu'elle avait remporté la manche. Théodore venait de refermer précautionneusement son encrier, en faisant attention de ne rien renverser. Il jeta un regard en coin à sa petite-amie, et fit semblant de ranger ses affaires très lentement.

-Qui te dit que je ne voulais qu'un baiser? Demanda-t-elle, charmeuse, en avançant le bras pour effleurer doucement sa cuisse.

Théodore se figea à son contact. Certes, il n'était pas étonné du fait qu'Hermione était présentement en train de l'allumer, elle le faisait assez régulièrement. Pour autant, Hermione n'avait pas l'habitude de le déranger pendant qu'il faisait ses devoirs, parce que le moment où il se consacrait à ses cours, c'était sacré. Pour qu'elle commence à minauder de la sorte et qu'elle commence à le séduire, c'est qu'elle avait forcément une idée derrière la tête. Ainsi voulait-elle plus qu'in baiser? Intéressant. Vraiment.

Toujours autant aguicheuse, Hermione défit la pique qui retenait son chignon. Ses boucles brunes cascadèrent sur ses épaules, toujours aussi indomptables. Les cheveux lâchés ainsi, les joues légèrement roses, avec cette façon indécemment sexy qu'elle avait de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, Théodore avait de quoi perdre son latin. Nott lui adressa un sourire timide, avant de lui ouvrir les bras pour qu'elle vienne s'y blottir. Hermione ne se fit pas prier. Elle vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses, nouant ses bras autour de son cou. Son regard pétillait tant elle était heureuse. Théodore allongea le cou pour lui voler un baiser, alors qu'il refermait ses bras autour de sa taille pour la maintenir tout contre lui. Elle sourit plus large, et picora les lèvres de son amoureux de petits baisers. Il ronronnait doucement, ce qui la faisait beaucoup rire.

-Tu voulais aussi un câlin? Susurra-t-il d'une voix terriblement suave, alors que ses prunelles outremer se rivaient dans les billes chocolat de la lionne.

-En fait…souffla-t-elle, du bout des lèvres tout en caressant la mâchoire du Serpentard du bout de l'index. Je voulais jouer à un jeu.

-à un jeu? Questionna-t-il avec curiosité. Mais…quel genre de jeu?

-Un pendu! S'écria-t-elle, avec un grand sourire enfantin accroché aux lèvres.

-Un…Un pendu? Balbutia-t-il, complètement abasourdi.

Hermione éclata franchement de rire, ravie de son petit effet. La tête que Théodore faisait en ce moment précis valait le coup d'œil. Elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, et lui mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure, ce qui le fit grogner. Elle était en train de le chauffer depuis tout à l'heure, et tout ce à quoi elle voulait jouer, c'était un _pendu? _

-En fait, expliqua-t-elle, ce n'est pas n'importe quel type de pendu. Bien sûr que ce sera un pendu traditionnel, tu y as souvent joué avec Blaise pendant les cours, non? Ma version du pendu est très particulière…de ceux que l'on ne joue qu'à deux, et en privé, tu vois…

-D'habitude, le pendu se joue à deux personnes, tu sais, tout comme le morpion, ou la bataille…

-Oui, mais ce pendu là…susurra-t-elle sensuellement, tout en faisant à nouveau glisser son index sur la mâchoire du jeune homme, ce qui le fit frissonner. À chaque fois que tu donneras une mauvaise lettre, tu devras retirer un vêtement.

Elle avait conclu ses propos en gloussant légèrement, poussant davantage Théodore dans l'étonnement. D'accord. En fait, elle adaptait le concept du _strip poker _au pendu. Soit. C'était une idée comme une autre, et toute distraction était bienvenue en cette journée plutôt morose. Et apparemment, c'était lui le cobaye, lui qui devait se déshabiller, alors qu'elle essaierait de lui faire deviner un mot. Elle avait de drôles d'idées, parfois.

Alors, toujours aussi aguicheuse, Hermione fit glisser sa main le long de son torse, par-dessus sa chemise. Théodore frissonna de la tête aux pieds sous cette caresse, et ferma légèrement les yeux, rompant leur contact visuel. Hermione profita qu'il avait laissé tomber sa tête en arrière pour embrasser le creux de son cou, la main de sa douce se baladant le long de sa ceinture.

-Laisse moi récapituler. Souffla-t-il, alors qu'elle l'embrassait dans le cou. J'ai une cravate, deux chaussures, deux chaussettes, une chemise d'uniforme, un marcel blanc sous ma chemise, une ceinture, et mon boxer, ce qui me fait…mh…disons…9 chances pour trouver ton fichu mot.

-Laisse-moi dire que les chaussures et les chaussettes ne comptent pas, ce ne serait pas du jeu. Minauda-t-elle en distillant une pluie de baisers le long de sa mâchoire, ce qui lui fit doucement perdre pied. Je suis même en train d'hésiter de te laisser la ceinture…

Sur-ce, ses doigts fragiles commencèrent à la déboucler, alors que la respiration de Théodore se faisait plus erratique. Il sentait l'excitation le gagner peu à peu, et cela devait se voir à la bosse qui commençait à se former dans son caleçon. Cependant, Théodore ne rendit pas les armes, bien trop fier pour seulement songer à capituler. Il posa sa main fermement sur le poignet d'Hermione pour la dissuader de déboucler sa ceinture. Il serra sa main dans la sienne un moment, alors qu'il venait de s'emparer des lèvres d'Hermione avec ferveur.

La Gryffondor était penchée au dessus de son Serpentard, et ses doigts caressaient doucement sa joue mal rasée. Un frisson délicieux lui parcourut l'échine, alors qu'elle sentit la langue du jeune Nott se glisser entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Hermione se sentit défaillir lorsque Théodore mêla sa langue à la sienne, explorant sensuellement sa cavité humide, ce petit monde clos et privé qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir glissé ses doigts dans une prise électrique tant ses jambes étaient en train de se transformer en coton, elle ne pouvait plus contrôler ses frissons, elle tremblait même légèrement. Sa frustration augmenta d'un cran lorsque Théodore rompit le baiser. Hermione lui adressa un sourire en coin diablement pervers, parce que _oui, _elle sentait son érection pour le moins imposante frotter contre sa cuisse, en l'attente d'un quelconque soulagement.

Mais Hermione, joueuse, décida de le frustrer. Elle planta son regard dans le sien, et sourit de voir Théodore se tortiller légèrement sous elle, avide de contacts. Elle posa son index sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, index sur lequel Théodore déposa un petit baiser, avant de le prendre dans sa bouche et de le suçoter très légèrement, prenant Hermione à son propre piège. Elle le trouvait déjà sexy en temps normal, il l'était encore plus ce faisant. Elle laissa échapper un léger gémissement. Ce n'était que son doigt, mais c'était _lui _et ça lui plaisait. Elle se pencha à nouveau vers Théodore, et remplaça son index par ses lèvres, lui donnant un nouveau baiser rempli d'une passion inassouvie. Elle gémit plus fort lorsqu'il suçota sa lèvre inférieure.

-Tu veux toujours le faire, ce pendu? Souffla-t-il entre deux baisers, ses mains agrippant fermement ses hanches féminines.

-Oui. Répondit-elle en un râle rauque, grisée par les deux baisers échangés. Tu sais bien que quand j'ai une idée derrière la tête, je ne l'ai pas ailleurs.

-oh que oui. Confirma-t-il, légèrement taquin. Ça fait un an que je t'endure.

-Genre, tu m'endures. Accusa-t-elle, légèrement boudeuse.

-Oui, Hermione Granger, je t'endure. Répéta-t-il en reprenant à nouveau ses lèvres.

Hermione s'éloigna de lui, et se redressa. Théodore crut en l'espace d'un instant qu'il l'avait vexée, mais en réalité, pour la vexer, il lui en fallait bien plus, et elle lui pardonnait toujours tout, de toute manière. En fait, Hermione se tourna légèrement, pour prendre un parchemin vierge, ouvrir l'encrier de Théodore, et y tremper sa plume. Le Serpentard posa son menton au creux du cou de sa dulcinée, pour regarder ce qu'elle faisait. Avec un sourire vengeur, elle avait tracé la première lettre, et des tirets indiquant le nombre de lettres que le mot contenait.

-Mon chou, reprit-elle sensuellement, comme nous connaissons tous les deux le français, le mot recherché peut-être tout aussi bien dans la langue de Molière que dans la langue de Shakespeare. Nous avons donc un mot commençant par N, et qui comporte huit lettres.

En effet, lorsque Théodore regarda le parchemin, il pouvait y voir: N - - - - - - -. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, commençant déjà à réfléchir sur la première proposition. Hermione se leva de ses cuisses, pour lui permettre de se lever, après tout, s'il devait se déshabiller à chaque réponse fausse, autant qu'il soit à l'aise. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'elle occupa la place où Théodore se situait quelques instants plus tôt.

-Je peux commencer? S'enquit-il, innocemment.

Comme tout joueur de pendu, Théodore savait qu'il valait mieux commencer par donner les voyelles, simplement parce qu'elles étaient moins nombreuses que les consonnes. Évidemment, Hermione avait augmenté la difficulté de leur jeu en utilisant les deux langues qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux. Et effectivement, Hermione avait été surprise de voir que Théodore maîtrisait le français aussi bien qu'elle. Il avait répondu que c'était plus pratique pour lire les auteurs du dix-neuvième siècle.

-Hum. E? hasarda-t-il, en posant à nouveau son regard outremer sur le morceau de parchemin.

Hermione eut une petite moue contrariée, et inscrivit deux E sur son parchemin, ce qui donnait à présent N - - - E - - E. Théodore se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, légèrement perplexe. Pour l'instant, il ne saurait dire si c'était un mot français ou anglais, aussi décida-t-il de tenter toutes les voyelles, pour le moment.

-A? proposa-t-il, sans grande conviction.

Lorsqu'Hermione hocha négativement la tête, Théodore sut qu'il devait se délester d'au moins un de ses vêtements. Hermione ayant précisé que les chaussures et les chaussettes ne comptaient pas, il s'était mis pieds-nus pour ne pas tricher. Alors, il enleva sa cravate vert-et-argent, bon joueur, et il la laissa tomber au sol avant de la chasser d'un léger coup de pied.

-O?

Hermione grogna encore, avant d'inscrire la lettre au dessus des tirets. Théodore allongea le cou, tentant de réfléchir à un mot qui se présentait ainsi: NO - - E - E. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore cherché? Il savait qu'Hermione était assez fourbe pour choisir un mot suffisamment compliqué pour qu'il finisse à poil avant qu'il ait pu trouver son mot. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de jouer à son jeu débile, hein? Pour lui faire plaisir? La prochaine fois, il s'y reprendra à deux fois avant d'accepter sa proposition, aussi alléchante soit-elle.

-I?

Hermione sourit en coin, et ne nota rien sur la feuille. Il n'y avait donc pas de I dans ce fichu mot. Elle haussa le regard sur lui, attendant qu'il défasse un autre vêtement. De bonne grâce, il ôta sa ceinture, lentement, juste pour attiser l'envie de sa compagne. Lorsqu'Hermione commença à taper du pied au sol, il sut qu'il avait réussi à titiller son impatience. Alors, il défit sa ceinture, et la laissa tomber au sol dans un léger bruit mat. Maintenant qu'il s'était débarrassé de ses accessoires, il n'avait plus qu'à retirer ses vêtements à proprement parler, mais il allait faire durer le plaisir, elle pouvait compter sur lui pour cela.

-U?

Lorsqu'il proposa le U, Hermione l'inscrivit sur son parchemin. Elle entortillait une mèche brune autour de son index, tout en le fixant dans les yeux, sa langue caressant doucement sa lèvre inférieure, furtivement. C'était un geste discret, mais suffisamment sensuel pour faire à Théodore de l'effet, le faisant presque se sentir étroit dans son pantalon. De toute manière, il était faible devant tout ce que faisait Hermione, alors bon…il n'était vraiment plus à ça près.

NOU-E-E. Théodore fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être? Il n'en avait aucune idée. _Nouilles? _Non, ça ne se pouvait pas, il n'y avait pas de I dans ce mot, puis il finissait par E, donc ça ne pouvait pas être un pluriel, déjà. Intuitivement, Théodore décida d'éliminer toutes les terminaisons verbales, comme les S, les T, ou les D, voire même les R pour l'infinitif. Il lui restait donc à faire le tri dans les consonnes les plus courantes, il ne voulait pas se risquer à proposer un W, X, ou Z parce que de toute évidence, ce mot ne les contenait pas non plus. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, légèrement perplexe.

-M? hasarda-t-il en se grattant la nuque.

Hochement négatif de la tête. Résigné, Théodore commença à déboutonner sa chemise, très lentement, sous le regard attentif d'Hermione, qui souriait bien large. Alors, Théodore se rappelait volontiers pourquoi il l'aimait. Elle était parfaite. Malicieuse, coquine, intelligente, aussi fourbe qu'il pouvait l'être par moments. Sur le coup, elle le battait même à plates coutures. Théodore était fou amoureux de cette fille, et il s'était promis de ne pas la laisser filer. Alors, Théodore laissa tomber sa chemise, dévoilant son torse sculpté encore recouvert de son marcel blanc. En hiver, il mettait toujours une double couche de vêtements, étant très frileux.

Hermione apprécia sa fine musculature, comme à chaque fois qu'il était nu. Elle voyait ses épaules robustes et masculines, les grains de beauté qui les constellaient. De mémoire, elle saurait les replacer au bon endroit, elle s'était même amusée à les compter, une fois. Heureusement pour elle, il n'en avait pas beaucoup, alors c'était d'autant plus une raison pour retenir leur place avec exactitude. Ainsi, Hermione savait qu'il en avait un juste au creux du cou, trois autres qui formaient un triangle sur son omoplate gauche, deux autres sur un de ses pectoraux, le droit. Un autre, indécemment sexy sous le téton, du même côté. Un autre près de son nombril. Trois, bien alignés, sur le flanc gauche. Oui, Hermione connaissait le corps de son compagnon vraiment par cœur, et elle ne s'en lassait pas.

-F? H? P?

Les vêtements continuaient à tomber. Bientôt, il s'était défait de son marcel, puis de son pantalon, pour ne plus se trouver qu'en boxer. Hermione eut tout le loisir de le mater ostensiblement, et c'était d'autant plus jouissif qu'elle savait qu'elle en avait l'entière exclusivité. Elle traçait du regard le contour régulier et bien défini de ses muscles. Ses pectoraux, ses tablettes de chocolat diablement attirantes qui lui donnaient envie d'en croquer un morceau, le fin duvet châtain clair qui courait de son nombril jusqu'à son boxer, du même modèle que ceux que portaient les mannequins dans les pubs. Sous le tissu pour le moins frustrant, elle pouvait deviner ses fesses musclées, moulées parfaitement par le sous-vêtement d'un gris clair.

Son regard s'éclaira d'une lueur malicieuse lorsqu'il glissa sur la bosse qui continuait à se former dans son sous-vêtement, et elle devina qu'il devait sacrément se sentir à l'étroit. Un sourire empli de fourberie se dessina sur ses lèvres gourmandes. S'il voulait être libéré, cela ne tenait qu'à lui. Une réponse fausse, et elle aurait tout le loisir de le contempler dans son plus simple appareil.

-Je n'ai plus qu'une chance, donc. Marmonna-t-il, en passant une main anxieuse dans son cou et ses épaules, pour détendre les nœuds qui s'y étaient installées.

Hermione crut mourir de désir en voyant ses muscles rouler sous sa peau diaphane. Elle aussi souffrait de ne pas pouvoir toucher son Serpentard. Elle brûlait de l'effleurer du bout des doigts, et depuis tout à l'heure, quand il avait commencé à se déshabiller en réalité, une lutte s'était engagée entre sa tête et son corps pour l'empêcher de lui sauter dessus, envoyant au diable leur petit jeu. Elle était fière d'avoir su résister à ses pulsions, à présent, restait à savoir si Théodore allait réussir à jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. Elle savait que oui, il était bien trop fier pour capituler tout de suite.

De son côté, Théodore réfléchissait. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur, mais de l'autre côté, son érection commençait à devenir vraiment douloureuse. Vite, les consonnes les plus courantes. Il fallait réfléchir vite et bien. Il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione remporte cette manche, cela reviendrait à pourfendre son propre honneur. Elle était bien jolie, sa lionne, mais il comptait également la frustrer.

-L? hasarda-t-il, comme si c'était la solution de la dernière chance.

Avec une moue boudeuse, Hermione inscrivit deux lettres sur son parchemin. Théodore se pencha sur elle et lui embrassa doucement la tempe. Hermione fut touchée par cette marque de tendresse, mais elle ne fléchit pas pour autant. À présent, le mot se dessinait clairement sous ses yeux. Théodore adressa un regard empli d'intelligence à sa compagne, alors qu'il voyait clairement là où elle voulait en ville.

-N O U V E L L E, Nouvelle. Épela-t-il, content de lui, alors qu'Hermione boudait de plus en plus.

-C'est pas du jeu, tu gagnes toujours au pendu. Protesta-t-elle, alors que Théodore l'attirait contre lui pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Hermione essaya de résister à l'étreinte de son homme, mais celui-ci déposa une kyrielle de baisers papillons dans son cou, la faisant insidieusement frissonner. Hermione le laissa dévorer sa nuque quelques instants, son cœur s'accélérant de façon erratique. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, avant de soupirer doucement. Elle sentait l'érection du jeune homme contre ses fesses, et cela lui suffit pour lui faire prendre pied.

Elle se retourna, pour glisser ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme. Instinctivement, il pressa sa taille, et l'embrassa doucement, longuement. Elle reçut ses baisers avec bonheur, et frémit lorsque sa langue habile se glissa dans sa bouche pour rejoindre sa jumelle. Doucement, Théodore défit le nœud de la cravate de sa Gryffondor, puis les premiers boutons sur sa chemise, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Hermione s'arrêta un moment, tant pour reprendre son souffle que pour lui demander:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Trop de vêtements. Chantonna-t-il malicieusement, tout en continuant de déboutonner son chemisier.

En moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, l'uniforme d'Hermione tomba au sol, et elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements dans les bras de son copain, qu'elle embrassait à pleine bouche. Il avait soulevé son abondante chevelure brune et sa main vacante glissait dans son dos, venant dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Hermione le fit elle-même glisser le long de son corps, et le laissa tomber à terre. Elle pouvait sentir la peau nue de son compagnon contre la sienne, et cela ne faisait que l'exciter encore plus.

Elle gémit légèrement lorsque les mains de Théodore délaissèrent son dos pour malaxer tendrement sa poitrine, taquinant du pouce ses mamelons rosés dressés juste pour lui. Elle gémit encore une fois contre sa bouche lorsqu'il les pinça un peu plus fermement, ce qui les fit sourire. Hermione laissa échapper un cri de surprise lorsqu'il la souleva brusquement pour l'asseoir sur la table où ils faisaient leurs devoirs juste avant que la situation ne dérape, mais de toute manière, entre eux, tout finissait toujours par déraper. Les doigts joueurs de Théodore furent bientôt remplacés par sa bouche, et le corps d'Hermione se tendit imperceptiblement, alors qu'elle rejetait la tête en arrière pour offrir sa poitrine à son petit-ami.

-Je t'aime. Souffla-t-il, près de son cœur, qui s'affola lorsqu'il prononça ces trois petits mots.

-Je t'aime aussi. Répondit-elle d'une voix rauque de désir, s'abandonnant complètement aux caresses insistantes et voluptueuse de son amant.


	9. jalousie, quand tu nous tiens

**TITRE: **Jalousie, quand tu nous tiens…

**Thème: **#4 Toi et moi.

**FANDOM: **Harry Potter.

**PAIRING**: Hermione Granger & Théodore Nott.

**RATING**: K+

**DISCLAIMER**: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que martyriser les personnages créés par JKR pour les besoins de cette série de OS.

**NOTE**: Et voilà pour ce neuvième OS de la série Chroniques de deux rats de bibliothèque. J'en suis presque au tiers des thèmes proposés, rendez-vous compte =o J'annonce d'ores et déjà que le OS suivant aura pour thème _course folle. _Ce n'est toujours pas le fameux thème fleur, mais le prochain va être du point de vue d'Harry et Ron. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, héhé. En attendant, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau OS, en espérant qu'il vous plaise autant que les autres, même si celui-là est plus court que les autres.

_**Réponse aux reviews**_**: **

**Roman 2005**. Merci beaucoup pour ta review =) Et contente de savoir que le 8e OS est ton préféré pour le moment.

**Meg-la-cacahuète**. Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Oui, un strip pendu, nouveau concept. Je t'avoue ne pas savoir jouer au poker non plus (a) C'est vrai qu'on aurait quand même plus de chances de gagner au pendu. Puis, cette version là est quand même plus sympatoche que de dessiner le petit bonhomme sur une feuille. Je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu, en espérant que celui-ci te plaise autant que les autres! Bisous, et bon courage pour tes maths!

**S3iky0**. Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Tu aimes bien aussi les voir se crier dessus? C'est chose faite dans ce OS, où on peut voir un Théodore jaloux comme un pou et possessif de surcroît. Ne t'en fais pas, il va y en avoir d'autres, des OS où ils se taperont dessus, j'aime bien aussi quand ils s'engueulent *pan* En espérant que celui-ci te plaise autant que les précédents, bisous!

**Diane.Y**. Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Okay, ce n'était pas pour le OS précédent, et pour le premier, mais…je réponds tout de même ici, histoire de répondre =) Je suis contente que ce OS t'ait plu. À dire vrai, il était plutôt délicat à écrire, n'ayant pas l'habitude des récits courts, mais maintenant je suis rodée, j'ai même du mal à me replonger dans mes fictions longues xD En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour les compliments, ils me touchent énormément, c'est toujours un plaisir de savoir que ce qu'on fait est apprécié des lecteurs. J'espère que ce nouveau OS te plaira également =)

* * *

><p>Comme d'habitude, la Grande Salle était animée par la rumeur des élèves venus dîner. Tous étaient en train d'évoquer plus ou moins joyeusement la journée qui venait de se dérouler. Pansy Parkinson se plaignait de la retenue injuste que lui avait donnée Flitwick parce qu'elle était en train de se vernir les ongles au lieu de pratiquer son sortilège d'expulsion, et Daphnée Greengrass hochait la tête d'un air compatissant aux dires de sa comparse. Théodore, quant à lui, était plongé dans un manuel d'histoire de la magie, sous le regard goguenard de Malefoy qui se plaisait à le qualifier de rat de bibliothèque.<p>

Cette insulte, en soi, n'était pas particulièrement désobligeante. Il était vrai que Théodore était un acharné du travail, et qu'il décrochait Optimal sur Optimal, attisant la jalousie de ses pairs, et surtout, de ses rivaux qui espéraient le voir dégringoler en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour dire _Troll. _Théodore, néanmoins, faisait fi de ces injures, et suivait son petit bonhomme de chemin comme bon lui semblait. Il démarrait certes lentement, mais il arrivait toujours à point, quitte à emprunter des chemins détournés. Le jeune homme âgé de seize ans et demi n'était cependant pas attentif à sa lecture, pas autant qu'on pourrait penser tout du moins.

En effet, il jetait des coups d'œil fréquents à la table des Gryffondor. C'est ainsi qu'il vit Potter et Weasley venir s'attabler de part et d'autre d'Hermione, couverts de boue et trempés jusqu'aux os. Ces deux là avaient dû aller s'entraîner au Quidditch malgré les cordes qui tombaient au dehors. Théodore ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Il ne comprenait pas cette lubie qu'ils avaient tous à vouloir s'entraîner coûte que coûte, qu'il pleuve, vente ou neige, au risque d'attraper froid. Blaise le taquinait souvent sur le fait qu'il était douillet, et Théodore rétorquait méchamment qu'il n'était pas une chochotte, sous le sourire goguenard de son meilleur ami qui pensait visiblement le contraire. D'ailleurs, le métis était en train de l'étudier depuis tout à l'heure, et il avait remarqué les regards que Théodore lançait à la table des rouge et or.

-Hé, qu'est-ce que tu as à les regarder ainsi, on dirait que tu vas tuer quelqu'un! Se moqua le métis, alors que Théodore se renfrognait.

-C'était dans mes plans, en effet. Dit-il en se resservant un peu de poulet, alors que Blaise s'esclaffait grassement. Par contre mon vieux, c'est toi qui signes ton trépas si tu continues de te moquer comme tu le fais.

-Je ne me moque pas, je constate. Gloussa Blaise, qui faisait quant à lui une razzia sur les pâtes.

-Pour voir, ça fait la combientième de plâtrée de pâtes que tu t'envoies? S'enquit Théodore, innocemment, tout en glissant un regard vers Hermione.

-Et toi, contra Blaise, tout en souriant, ça fait combien de fois que tu regardes dans _leur_ direction?

Théodore ne répondit pas, de toute manière, il n'y avait rien à répondre. L'adolescent se contentait de regarder Hermione, simplement Hermione. D'ailleurs, elle venait de lui faire un sourire, sourire auquel il répondit timidement, sous le regard de plus en plus inquisiteur de Blaise.

-ça, c'était vachement inhabituel! S'écria Blaise, dont le regard papillonnait de la table des Gryffondor à Théodore. Tu tires tout le temps la tronche, c'est un fait. Et là, quand tu te risques à sourire enfin, il est pour un de ces fichus Gryffondor. À qui tu étais en train de sourire comme ça?

-ça ne te regarde pas. Répondit Théodore, avec humeur. Et si maintenant tu me laissais finir mon poulet? J'aimerais bien pouvoir manger avant de m'exiler à la bibliothèque.

-Encore? S'étonna le métis, perplexe. Tu y passes ta vie, à la bibliothèque! Tu restes vraiment jusqu'à la fermeture?

-Et pourquoi pas? Contra Théodore, ravi de pouvoir changer de sujet. Ce n'est pas interdit, à ce que je sache.

-Oui, mais je m'inquiète…je me demande parfois si tu n'oublies pas de vivre.

-Je vis très bien, je peux te l'assurer. Répondit Théodore en souriant plus large, non sans se battre avec sa cuisse de poulet plutôt difficile à décortiquer.

Pour le plus grand bonheur du Serpentard, Blaise abandonna la conversation, et parla Quidditch avec Tracey Davis. Théodore eut un sourire en les voyant converser ainsi. Certes, ils étaient aussi différents l'un de l'autre que pouvaient être le jour et la nuit, mais le Quidditch les avait, somme toute, réunis. Qui plus est, Tracey était plutôt jolie avec ses longs cheveux lisses, et ses yeux noirs comme deux scarabées. Théodore soupçonnait son ami d'avoir un gros faible pour elle, mais Blaise, bien trop fier, ne se l'avouerait jamais. Il profita de cette diversion inespérée pour abandonner son assiette à moitié pleine, et il se leva en embarquant son livre sous son bras.

À la table des Gryffondor, il venait de voir cet imbécile de Weasmoche embrasser _son _Hermione sur la joue, et cette dernière avait rayonné de bonheur. Il ne fallait pas davantage que cette vision pour que Théodore ressente le goût âcre de la colère lui inonder la bouche. En retour, Hermione l'avait serré dans ses bras. Théodore avait senti une rage sourde déferler en lui en voyant sa lionne étreindre un autre garçon, et cela lui avait suffi pour qu'il décide tout bonnement de lever le camp. Il comptait déjà s'exiler au fond du dortoir des Serpentard pour bouder toute la soirée.

Il avait à peine commencé à gravir les marches du grand escalier de marbre qu'une main venait de le retenir, attrapant fermement son poignet. Théodore se retourna vivement, et il s'adoucit en voyant Hermione, debout devant lui, apparemment déterminée à ne pas le laisser filer. Théodore lui lança un regard noir, avant de dégager prestement son poignet, geste qui peina la jolie Gryffondor. Il s'élança sans l'attendre dans les escaliers. Du haut de ses petites jambes, Hermione tâchait de le rattraper autant que faire se peut.

-Théo…articula-t-elle, faiblement.

-Laisse moi. L'intima-t-il, avec un peu trop de brusquerie. Je n'ai pas envie de te parler.

Il avait pris le soin de marteler chaque mot, de façon à ce qu'elle comprenne bien qu'il était en colère contre elle. Hermione fronça les sourcils, légèrement perplexe, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait pu lui faire pour le contrarier ainsi. Elle savait que Théodore avait parfois ses humeurs, mais ce n'était tout de même pas à ce point là. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, empêchant ses larmes de lui monter aux yeux. Elle adorait Théodore, mais pas quand il faisait sa tête de con, et c'était précisément ce qu'il était en train de faire, de bouder pour des broutilles.

-Mais dis-moi! Implora-t-elle, impuissante. Dis moi ce que j'ai pu faire pour te contrarier de la sorte! Ça ne te ressemble pas de bouder sans raison.

-Parce que selon toi, il n'y a pas de raison? S'écria-t-il, vibrant de colère. Tu crois que personne ne vous a vus, Weasmoche et toi? Tout le monde sait qu'il te tourne autour, tout le monde! Même Blaise l'a remarqué, c'est peu dire! Et toi, tu te laisses câliner et embrasser comme si de rien n'était, parce qu'apparemment, ça plaît à Mademoiselle d'être courtisée de la sorte.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione le gifla. Par réflexe, Théodore porta sa main à sa joue meurtrie, tout en fusillant Hermione du regard. S'il avait des revolvers à la place des yeux, la pauvre Gryffondor serait morte sur place. Le Serpentard frottait sa joue, choqué par ce que la brune venait de faire. Brune qui, somme toute, regrettait déjà son geste.

-Retire ce que tu viens de dire! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix perçante, alors que ses premières larmes jaillissaient de ses beaux yeux ambrés. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas ce genre de fille!

-Dans ce cas, rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton, dis moi ce que Weasley faisait dans tes bras! C'est à demander qui tu aimes vraiment! Il t'embrasse sur la joue et toi, tu rayonnes comme un soleil!

Et là, Hermione comprit. Elle comprit pourquoi Théodore paraissait si vexé, tellement en colère. Il était tout simplement jaloux. Elle trouvait sa jalousie tout à fait adorable, et elle regretta d'autant plus son geste. Il ne la prenait pas pour une gourgandine comme elle l'avait pensé de prime abord. C'était juste un jeune homme qui n'appréciait pas de voir sa copine dans les bras d'un autre, il n'y avait rien de plus normal. Elle se sentait honteuse d'avoir réagi aussi vivement, surtout qu'il avait à présent sur la joue la trace de ses cinq doigts. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas fait preuve d'intelligence en se livrant à des conclusions hâtives, elle s'en voulait vraiment de ne pas avoir réfléchi davantage. Avec sa gifle, Théodore avait toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir.

-Je suis désolée. S'excusa-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui. Je…Je te jure qu'il n'y a rien entre Ron et moi, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas? Il n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un frère pour moi, et comme tous frère et sœur qui se respectent, on se fait parfois des câlins. Ce n'est absolument pas contre toi, Théodore. Toi, tu es mon petit-ami, ce n'est pas pareil.

-Oui mais n'empêche, rétorqua-t-il, contrarié, tu ne souris pas comme ça quand je t'embrasse, ou quand je te prends dans mes bras. Je te jure, je ne t'avais _jamais _vue sourire comme ça.

-C'est parce que tu ne te rends pas compte. Murmura-t-elle à son oreille, alors que ses doigts caressaient doucement la joue du jeune homme. Tu sais, quand je retourne dans la salle commune après avoir passé la soirée avec toi, j'ai toujours ce sourire niais aux lèvres. Les filles ont bien vu que je me comportais bizarrement ces temps-ci, je souris tout le temps, je suis plus rêveuse que d'habitude, il m'arrive parfois de faire des boulettes en cours parce que je suis trop distraite, tout ça parce que je pense à toi, et rien d'autre qu'à toi.

Théodore ferma les yeux, troublé par la soudaine proximité de sa belle lionne. Il avait déjà glissé ses mains sur ses hanches fermes et délicieuses, alors qu'elle avait passé ses bras autour de son cou. Les deux adolescents restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant un long moment. Hermione reprit à nouveau la parole au bout de quelques minutes, rompant le silence confortable qui s'était installé entre eux.

-Et tu sais…murmura-t-elle non sans l'embrasser dans le cou. Si Ron se comportait ainsi avec moi…C'est bien parce que je venais de leur annoncer, pour nous deux. Et contrairement à ce que je pensais, les garçons ont très bien pris la nouvelle. Ils ne sont pas forcément enchantés que je me sois entichée d'un Serpentard, mais ils ont confiance en mes choix et en mes décisions, c'est après tout mon bon sens qui les a sortis de bien des situations délicates.

-Certes…éluda Théodore, heureux de savoir qu'Hermione avait parlé à ses amis de leur relation, et qu'ils avaient plutôt bien digéré la nouvelle. Mais cela n'explique tout de même pas pourquoi _Weasley _t'a prise dans ses bras et t'a embrassée sur la joue.

-Il l'a fait parce qu'il était content pour moi, triple crétin! S'exaspéra Hermione, en levant les yeux au ciel. Ron et Harry étaient contents de savoir que j'avais quelqu'un, puis de toute manière, Ron sort avec Hannah Abbott, donc c'est réglé, il n'y a aucune ambigüité entre nous. Comme je te le dis, et comme je te le répète, il n'y a que toi, il n'y a toujours eu que toi. Tu es trop jaloux, Théodore.

-Je sais que je suis jaloux. Répondit Théodore en baissant les yeux. Mais j'ai peur de te perdre.

Hermione fondit face à cette déclaration. Le tableau était parfait. Théodore était vraiment adorable en cet instant, la tête baissée comme un enfant pris en faute. Elle lui redressa gentiment la tête en appuyant un index sur son menton. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Ambre contre outremer. À chaque fois, Hermione ne manquait pas de se noyer dans son regard d'une profondeur abyssale. Elle se sentait souvent nue sous ce regard inquisiteur et analytique, elle soupçonnait parfois Théodore d'être capable de sonder son âme, d'en résoudre chaque mystère.

-Pourquoi tu me perdrais? S'enquit Hermione dans un souffle.

-Mais regarde toi! S'exclama le garçon, en faisant un geste de la main pour appuyer ses dires. Je sors avec une fille magnifique, intelligente et populaire. Moi, je ne suis personne, si peu savent que j'existe. On ne me tourne pas autour, on m'oublierait presque. Moi, je ne peux voir que ces dizaines de garçons te tourner autour, et je ne peux que bisquer en silence parce que je n'ai rien à dire.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, Théodore. Contra-t-elle en prenant son visage en coupe. Je ne suis pas magnifique, et encore moins populaire. Tu oublies que je suis la fille qui se faisait traiter de paillasson jusqu'en quatrième année, et qui est la petite Miss Je Sais Tout de Poudlard! Je sais très bien ce que je suis, et non pas la fille que tu viens de décrire. Ce n'est pas moi, Théodore.

-Tu es belle. Affirma Théodore, en caressant les boucles brunes doucement. Même Blaise l'a remarqué. Même si ça ne m'a pas plu, il a dit l'autre jour que tu es, je cite, _carrément baisable. _Tu complexes peut-être sur tes hanches, tes fesses, ou que sais-je, mais crois-moi, je préfère être avec une fille qui a des jolies rondeurs là où il faut plutôt qu'avec une fille fil-de-fer comme Daphnée Greengrass où il n'y a rien à caresser. Et tu n'es pas grosse, ôte toi ça de la tête. Tu es même plutôt idéalement proportionnée. Tu as des jambes à tomber, une jolie poitrine, c'est juste que tu ne te mets pas assez en valeur, et crois-moi, c'est très bien comme ça, parce que ça me la fout mauvaise que Blaise ait osé dire ça à ton propos, parce que ça veut dire qu'il t'a déjà reluquée bien plus que la décence ne l'autorisait.

-Admettons. Concéda-t-elle, rougissant de plaisir sous les compliments gratuits qu'il lui offrait. J'ai quand même ce petit ventre dont je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser malgré les régimes, malgré les séances de gymnastique, et j'en passe. Regarde Lavande et Parvati, elles ont un ventre plat.

-Si tu n'arrives pas à t'en débarrasser, c'est bien parce qu'il y a une raison. Soupira Théodore, agacé par les faux complexes de sa copine. C'est qu'il doit être là, et puis c'est tout. Moi, il ne me dérange pas, je te trouve même ravissante. Tu es belle, Hermione. Tu es naturelle, fraîche et spontanée, tu n'as pas besoin de mettre trois tonnes de maquillage pour ressembler à quelque chose, tu rayonnes au naturel, tu es lumineuse et c'est exactement ce qui m'a séduit huit mois auparavant, quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble. Tu es populaire parce que tout le monde sait qui tu es, tout le monde sait le rôle que tu as joué dans les différentes aventures que tu as vécues avec tes amis, tout le monde sait également que tu es l'élève la plus douée depuis Tom Jedusor lui-même, alors oui, tu es belle, populaire, et absolument brillante.

Hermione lui sourit doucement, avant de poser tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Théodore ferma les yeux, profitant de ce baiser furtif. Ses lèvres étaient douces et elles avaient un goût sucré. Ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne cherchèrent à approfondir leur baiser, elle se contentait simplement de picorer la bouche de son amoureux de petits baisers, tous aussi chastes les uns que les autres. Il avait gentiment agrippé ses boucles brunes, et son autre main caressait langoureusement sa chute de reins. Elle soupira doucement, avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit-ami. Elle ferma les yeux, et ronronna faiblement, de contentement. Il déposa un baiser papillon dans son cou, puis dans un autre. Elle frémit de plaisir.

-Et toi…chuchota-t-elle en levant ses yeux ambrés vers lui. Pourquoi tu trouves que tu n'es pas assez bien pour moi?

-Hermione…réclama-t-il d'une voix rauque. Tais-toi. S'il te plaît, tais-toi.

-Tant pis. Soupira-t-elle, en caressant sa nuque du bout des doigts. Je ne te dirai pas l'idée que je viens d'avoir, et qui risque de mettre tout le monde d'accord.

-Quelle idée? Souffla-t-il, piqué par la curiosité.

-Puisque toi et moi ça semble être pour la vie, chantonna-t-elle en caressant délicatement son torse par-dessus sa chemise, et à présent qu'Harry et Ron sont au courant…Pourquoi on ne s'afficherait pas ensemble, au vu et au su de tous? Cela suffirait peut-être à éloigner certaines personnes mal intentionnées…

-Quoi, tu veux qu'on s'affiche ensemble? S'enquit-il, incrédule.

-Bien sûr. Répondit-elle en esquissant un large sourire. Je veux que tout le monde sache que tu es à moi et rien qu'à moi.

-Tu es sûre que ta décision n'est pas motivée par la jalousie? Interrogea-t-il, un brin amusé.

-Pas du tout. Pépia-t-elle, l'innocence incarnée. J'ai eu ouïe dire que tu étais fatigué des avances incessantes de Daphnée Greengrass.

-Qui t'a dit ça? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, soupçonneux.

-Tracey. Avoua Hermione, avec un sourire malicieux. Tu savais qu'on était copines? Il faut dire qu'en tant que filles de moldus, on se serre les coudes. Puis, ça fait du bien d'avoir des amies dans d'autres maisons.

-Tout à fait d'accord. Approuva Théodore en lui volant un nouveau baiser. Peut-être qu'un jour, Gryffondor et Serpentard arrêteront de se taper dessus.

-Raison de plus pour s'afficher. Argua Hermione en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avec tendresse. Peut-être que si les deux meilleurs élèves de Poudlard montrent l'exemple, les autres suivront ensuite. Au fait, tu ne sais pas si Tracey a quelqu'un en vue en ce moment?

-Tracey? S'étonna Théodore, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Pas à ce que je sache, en tout cas.

-Parce que Ginny et Blaise se voient très souvent en ce moment. Et Harry…Harry m'a avoué récemment que Tracey lui plaisait beaucoup, même si c'est une Serpentard. Comme il est très doué avec les filles -ironie- il se demande encore comment il va l'aborder. Tracey l'intimide vraiment beaucoup.

-Blaise et la petite Weasley? Coassa Théodore, au bord de l'asphyxie. Le sale traître, il ne m'avait pas parlé de ça! Et il aurait fallu que je lui dise à qui je souriais ainsi pendant tout le repas?

-Qui te dit que mes sourires t'étaient adressés? S'enquit-elle, diablement amusée. Il y avait aussi Terry Boot à la table des Serdaigle, et Justin Finch-Fletchey chez les Poufsouffle. Tous deux préfets, et plutôt mignons. Justin est même un fils de Moldus.

-Ouais, parmi ceux qui te tournaient autour, il y avait aussi ceux-là. Ronchonna Théodore, boudeur. Tu n'es vraiment qu'une vile tentatrice, tu n'as aucunement pitié de ton copain jaloux?

-Pas du tout. Assura-t-elle en lui tirant la langue, tandis que Théodore venait de lui taper gentiment l'épaule. Parce que mon copain jaloux doit savoir que c'est lui le plus beau, et le plus parfait d'entre tous.

Sur-ce, Hermione s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres avec gourmandise. Théodore répondit à ses baisers, son amour pour ce petit bout de femme qu'il tenait entre ses bras augmentant de façon exponentielle. Et alors que leurs langues venaient se caresser, quémandeuses et joueuses, Théodore se disait qu'Hermione avait raison. Elle et lui, c'était pour la vie entière et rien n'était susceptible de remettre cet état de fait en cause.


	10. Hermione a un copain

**Thème**: #9 course folle.

**Titre: **Hermione a un copain.

**FANDOM**: Harry Potter

**PAIRING**: Hermione Granger & Théodore Nott

**RATING**: T. (pour le langage, mais aussi parce que l'atmosphère se réchauffe légèrement vers la fin du OS.)

**DISCLAIMER**: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que martyriser les personnages créés par JKR pour les besoins de cette série de OS.

**NOTE**: Et voilà le 10e OS de ce recueil, avec comme promis le thème _course folle. _Ce OS est un peu plus original que les précédents, dans la mesure où la relation Hermione/Théodore est vue à travers un œil extérieur. J'espère que vous aimerez ce OS, qui m'est venu d'un seul coup, ce matin. Le prochain va paraître dimanche, et il aura pour thème _le bruit des vagues. _Celui-là va être mignon tout plein, limite guimauve, donc, pour ceux qui y sont allergiques, je vous conseille de vous en tenir aux précédents. Qui a dit que les autres étaient eux aussi pleins de guimauve? *fusille du regard l'assistance* en attendant dimanche, je vous fais donc de gros bisous! Bonne lecture!

PS: c'est bien mignon de m'ajouter aux alertes et aux favoris, mais j'aimerais autant que vous me laissiez un petit mot. Si ce recueil part dans vos favoris, c'est qu'il y a une raison, non? Alors, lecteurs anonymes, n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer, sur ce qui vous a plu, sur ce qui vous a déplu. Je ne mords pas, vous savez, ou si peu. Merci de votre compréhension =)

PS2: si vous n'en avez jamais assez de Théodore, j'ai commencé un autre recueil de OS pour la communauté d'écriture Livejournal 52 saveurs, qui comprendra donc 52 OS sur notre Serpentard préféré. À lire donc si vous avez un peu de temps libre x) *mode pub off*

_**Réponse aux reviews**_:

**Roman2005**: Eh oui, nous sommes au tiers de ce recueil, et à la date du 9 juin, nous en serons à la moitié, ça passe trop vite =( il faut dire que je prends tellement de plaisir à écrire ces OS, que je ne vois pas le temps passer, et que je les enchaîne les uns après les autres sans m'en rendre compte. En tout cas, merci pour ta review, je suis contente de savoir que ce dernier OS t'ait plu, en espérant que celui-là te plaise également. Bisous!

**Meg-la-cacahuète**: Une preuve d'amour? C'est à voir, parce que des fois, ça peut paraître étouffant. Hermione trouve ça mignon, mais moi, personnellement, ça me ferait flipper, je pense :/ M'enfin, c'est vrai que Théodore est aussi attachant à être jaloux comme un pou, même si ça donne envie de lui mettre des baffes pour lui dire: _eh oh, mon gars, Wake up, elle n'a d'yeux que pour toi! _Merci pour ta review, en espérant que ce nouveau OS te plaira autant que les autres =) Bisous!

**S3ikyo**: Bien sûr qu'ils sont mignons, qui en douterait? :p *manque d'objectivité bonjouuuur* Pour du rapprochement entre les maisons, c'était du rapprochement entre les maisons, mais moi, j'adore trop les pairings inter-house! J'ai envie d'écrire un petit quelque chose sur Harry et Tracey, ça sera d'ailleurs chose faite pour une autre communauté sur livejournal, je publierai sans doute ici x) Voilà donc ce nouveau one-shoot, en espérant qu'il te plaira autant que les précédents! Bisous!

* * *

><p>Ce soir là, Harry et Ron étaient en train de disputer une partie d'échecs version sorcier. Ron devenait de plus en plus fébrile à mesure que les minutes passaient, puisqu'il sentait qu'il allait gagner. Après tout, Harry n'avait jamais été très bon aux échecs, et Ron gagnait toujours contre lui, ce qui manquait singulièrement de piquant. Hermione, comme à son habitude, était en train de faire ses devoirs. Elle tirait légèrement la langue sous l'effet de la concentration, et couvrait des centimètres de parchemin de son écriture ronde et régulière. Puis, lorsqu'elle apposa enfin le point final, son regard s'éclaira. Hermione sourit, entièrement satisfaite, puis elle essuya le bout de sa plume, et reboucha son encrier.<p>

Déjà, Ron regardait les fameux parchemins d'un air intéressés. eux-mêmes ne s'étaient pas encore avancés, et ils étaient en train de jouer aux échecs, ce qui avait exaspéré la jeune femme, qui les avait dès lors réprimandés. Harry et Ron n'avaient rien voulu savoir, et ils avaient continué à jouer aux échecs comme si de rien n'était. Résignée, Hermione avait attaqué son devoir tout en se disant que non, cette fois, elle les laisserait dans la merde et ne les autoriserait pas à copier sur elle. Elle surprit cependant le regard envieux du rouquin sur ses précieux parchemins, avant de le prendre directement à parti, sourcil arqué.

-Un problème, Ronald?

À l'évocation de son nom complet, ledit Ronald rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, arrachant un sourire de triomphe à la lionne qui venait visiblement de le prendre en flagrant délit de quelque chose. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait repéré, il n'avait plus d'autre choix à part lui révéler ce qui lui trottait dans la tête.

-Ben…hasarda-t-il, cramoisi. À présent que tu as fini tes trente centimètres pour l'histoire de la magie, Harry et moi on se demandait si…

-Hé, je n'ai rien à voir dans l'histoire, moi! S'insurgea l'intéressé, qui leva momentanément la tête de son plateau d'échecs.

-Bref, reprit Ron, en bafouillant davantage, on voulait savoir si…si tu voulais bien…prêter ton devoir.

-Et vous laisser me copier dessus? S'indigna Hermione, ses lèvres formant un _o _parfaitement offusqué. Il n'en est pas question. Débrouillez-vous tous seuls, pour une fois.

Sur-ce, la Gryffondor remballa ses affaires, et les laissa en plan, tous les deux, après avoir vérifié qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Ron entendit la porte du dortoir des filles claquer, signe qu'Hermione y était enfermée, probablement dans son humeur _je ne veux parler à personne, _récurrente ces temps-ci. Ron adressa un regard entendu à son ami, qui n'avait évidemment rien loupé de la scène.

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'Hermione est bizarre, ces jours-ci? Questionna finalement Ron, légèrement perplexe.

-Ouais, je trouve aussi. Approuva Harry, en se passant une main dans les cheveux. D'après Ginny, elle découche souvent et revient au petit matin seulement, en pensant que personne n'a remarqué son absence. Elle s'éloigne, aussi, j'ai l'impression qu'on est en train de la perdre.

-Tu crois qu'elle voit quelqu'un? Interrogea Ron, légèrement inquiet.

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit Harry, en toute franchise. Si tel était le cas, ça se saurait, non? Elle nous l'aurait dit.

-Sauf si elle voit en cachette un Serpentard. Fit remarquer Ron, en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Surtout si elle voit en cachette un Serpentard. Renchérit Harry. Tant que ce n'est pas Malefoy, moi, ça me va. Après tout, c'est sa vie privée, elle fait ce qu'elle veut.

Ron fut étonné de la réponse de son ami. Harry n'avait pas l'air de mal prendre la nouvelle, au contraire. Si ça se trouvait, il était peut-être au courant de quelque chose. Ron, quant à lui, ne savait pas du tout comment réagir si Hermione voyait effectivement quelqu'un. Soit, il ferait un scandale, parce qu'il nourrissait de tendres sentiments envers la Gryffondor. Soit, il accepterait la décision de son amie tout en promettant de casser la gueule de son petit ami s'il venait à lui faire du mal. Ron se fit craquer les doigts, avant de s'étirer comme un chat. Il avait perdu le fil de sa partie d'échecs, et pour une fois, il n'avait absolument aucune envie de s'y replonger.

-Il faut qu'on en ait le coeur net. Décida brutalement Ron, faisant sursauter son ami à lunettes.

Effectivement, ce n'était pas lui qui prenait les décisions, et un tel revirement avait définitivement de quoi surprendre. Ron passa à son tour une main anxieuse dans ses cheveux, geste qui, par ailleurs, irritait prodigieusement Molly parce que ça le décoiffait.

-Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre? Interrogea Harry, intéressé par la proposition de son meilleur ami.

-Eh bien…commença Ron, mal à l'aise. Pour ce soir, c'est mort, elle va sans doute redrescendre des dortoirs incessamment sous peu et filer à son mystérieux rendez-vous, alors qu'on n'est pas prêts. Mais t'as bien entendu ce qu'on dit les filles, non? Hermione découche tous les soirs. Donc, si elle obéit au même schéma tous les soirs, on n'a qu'a attendre bien sagement qu'elle sorte pour la suivre. Pour ne pas se faire repérer, on prend la cape d'invisibilité, et le tour est joué.

-Au pire, proposa Harry, on peut toujours préparer notre mission en la surveillant avec la carte du Maraudeur. Tu oublies que cette merveille peut nous indiquer l'emplacement de n'importe quelle personne…

-Excepté la salle sur demande, je sais. Répondit Ron, d'un ton bourru. Alors, ça marche?

-ça marche! S'écria Harry, en frappant dans la main de Ron comme pour sceller leur accord.

Les garçons n'eurent cependant pas le temps de se réjouir, Hermione était de nouveau apparue. Elle avait mis sa cape par-dessus son uniforme. Ron la dévisagea un instant, tentant de voir ce qui avait changé en elle, avant que la réponse ne le frappe de plein fouet…Elle s'était maquillée. Très légèrement, il s'agissait d'Hermione après tout, mais juste assez pour souligner sa beauté naturelle. Elle s'était également délicatement parfumée. Plus incroyable encore, elle avait tenté de dompter sa folle crinière, mais sans succès pour le moment. Il fallait dire que s'occuper de ses cheveux devait prendre un temps considérable, et ce temps, elle ne l'avait pas nécessairement, entre ses options et ses responsabilités de préfète. Hermione prenait tellement tout à cœur, qu'elle ne prenait pas le temps de prendre soin d'elle, comme pouvaient le faire Ginny, Parvati ou Lavande.

-Oh, vous êtes encore là, les garçons? S'écria Hermione, en rougissant légèrement. Je pensais que vous étiez partis vous coucher.

-On n'est pas fatigués. Répondit Ron, alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose. Depuis quand tu te maquilles pour aller faire ta ronde? Depuis quand tu te maquilles tout court?

-Ce n'est rien! Se défendit Hermione, en rougissant davantage. C'est juste un peu de mascara, et un trait sous les yeux rien de plus. Et je n'ai même pas mit de brillant à lèvres parce qu'_il _n'aime pas ça.

Hermione rougit violemment en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il était clair qu'elle s'était trahie toute seule en avouant qu'_il _n'aimait pas le brillant à lèvres. Voulait-elle dire par là qu'il trouvait que ça ne faisait pas joli, ou bien qu'il n'en aimait pas le goût et la texture? Parce que si c'était la deuxième option, cela voulait dire que…OH, MERLIN! Ron s'empourpra à son tour en imaginant Hermione, _son _Hermione, en train d'échanger de longs baisers mouillés avec son mystérieux rendez-vous. Leur sage et gentille petite Hermione, c'était à peine croyable. Pour Ron, elle était encore une petite fille, au même titre que Ginny, et elle ne faisait clairement pas ce genre de choses. Rêver encore à son prince charmant était une chose, l'embrasser langoureusement en était une autre.

-Un problème, Ron? Lui demanda Hermione, pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

-N…Non! Bredouilla Ron, aussi cramoisi qu'Hermione.

-Dans ce cas…éluda Hermione, en les embrassant l'un et l'autre sur la joue. Passez une bonne nuit. Je vous aime!

Ça non plus, ça ne ressemblait pas à Hermione. Depuis quand leur disait-elle qu'elle les aimait, hein? Certes, la Gryffondor avait eu de nombreuses marques d'affection envers eux, mais tout de même. Harry ne parut pas du tout choqué par les paroles d'Hermione, comme s'il y était habitué en quelques sortes. Ron sentit la jalousie l'envahir, avant de réaliser que c'était complètement absurde, puisqu'Hermione voyait quelqu'un d'autre. Ils en étaient désormais sûrs.

-Harry? Tu as la carte du Maraudeur à portée de main? Demanda Ron, en adressant à son ami un regard entendu.

-Oui, je l'ai toujours à portée de main, au cas où. Répondit Harry. Mais tu ne crois pas qu'elle a déjà anticipé le coup? Je veux dire, elle sait qu'on a la carte, et Hermione est une sorcière très intelligente, alors, elle a dû prévoir le coup pour que son secret ne soit pas aussi facilement dévoilé.

-Tu sais, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils se retrouvent directement dans la salle sur demande.

-Et pourquoi pas? Hasarda Harry. Hermione sait que personne ne peut entrer dans la salle sur demande tant qu'elle est occupée, à part si la personne qui veut entrer cherche la personne qui y est déjà. Puis, s'ils ont pris la décision que leur relation doit rester secrète, ils ont dû prendre toutes les précautions pour que personne ne puisse les surprendre ensemble, à aller d'un point A à un point B. Le soir, même s'il y a toujours moins de monde qu'en journée, il y a tout de même quelques personnes qui rôdent dans les couloirs, et qui peuvent les surprendre.

-Tu as sans doute raison. Répondit Ron, dépité. J'imagine qu'on ne saura pas avant de la suivre, alors?

-Tout à fait. Confirma Harry. Mais le secret ne restera pas longtemps secret, si tu veux mon avis. Demain, on saura tout. Tu es toujours partant pour cette mission, mon cher allié?

-évidemment! S'écria Ron, ravi. Tu sais que je suis toujours partant pour résoudre des mystères!

Sur-ce, les deux compères rangèrent à leur tour leurs affaires, puis ils montèrent dans leur dortoirs, afin de se reposer, car ils allaient en avoir besoin. Demain, ils allaient prendre Hermione en filature pour tenter de démasquer son mystérieux rendez-vous. Dès le lendemain matin, ils allaient préparer leur mission du soir, afin que ce soit un sans faute. C'était ainsi que cette course folle avait débuté, dans le secret du dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor.

* * *

><p>La journée avait passé trop lentement au goût des deux amis. Ils avaient compté les heures qui les séparaient de leur rendez-vous nocturne, et ils se doutaient bien qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans ce cas. Toute la journée, ils avaient surveillé le comportement d'Hermione, en particulier lorsqu'ils avaient un cours en commun avec les Serpentard. Car, pour qu'ils s'obstinent à se cacher, ce devait forcément en être un, non? Sinon, quel était l'intérêt de faire autant de cachotteries? Ainsi, Harry et Ron avaient étudié un à un les garçons de Serpentard de leur années, procédant dans un premier temps par élimination.<p>

Drago Malefoy était forcément à exclure. Hermione ne s'abaisserait pas à sortir avec leur ennemi commun. De toute manière, à chaque fois qu'ils en venaient à évoquer la fouine bondissante, le visage d'Hermione se tordait en une vague expression dégoûtée, mitigée au mépris qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour cet être abject. Les sentiments de la lionne ne pouvaient pas avoir changé à ce point, c'était impossible. Surtout qu'il était toujours autant détestable avec elle, si ce n'est plus. Malefoy était donc à exclure.

Étaient également éliminés Crabbe et Goyle. Non seulement ils étaient repoussants, mais en plus, ils étaient bêtes à pleurer. Hermione était intelligente, très intelligente, il fallait quelqu'un qui ait un esprit à la hauteur du sien. Il ne s'agissait pas non plus qu'elle s'escrime à vouloir tirer vers le haut son amoureux, alors que ce dernier ne ferait que l'attirer vers le fond. Non, ce qu'il fallait à Hermione, c'était quelqu'un d'intelligent, avec qui elle pouvait avoir des conversations autres que le Quidditch, puisqu'elle détestait ça. Restaient donc deux candidats en lice: Nott et Zabini.

Zabini était peut-être trop exubérant pour elle. Il ne cessait de vanter ses exploits tout autant improbables les uns que les autres, et sa réputation de coureur de jupons n'était plus à refaire. Ginny, au cours de la journée, leur avait révélé qu'il sortait de toute manière avec Daphnée Greengrass, elle les aurait vus s'embrasser au détour d'un couloir. Restait donc Nott. Ron s'aperçut avec effroi à quel point ils pouvaient être faits l'un pour l'autre. Nott était intelligent, et d'après ce qu'il savait, brillant élève. La preuve, il avait eu un Optimal en potions ce matin même, et Rogue lui avait même accordé un sourire, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais, d'habitude. Certes il avait une très nette propension à privilégier les élèves de sa maison, mais tout de même, c'était un point important à souligner.

Non seulement il était brillant, mais en plus, il était très discret, voire même effacé. Ron ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir entendu se faire remarquer un jour, il devait même avoir horreur de ça, vu qu'il le voyait rougir lorsqu'il participait en classe, quelques fois. Et toujours pour donner des bonnes réponses. Nott était taciturne et mélancolique. Il avait tout l'air du poète maudit, perdu dans les méandres de son imaginaire débordant. Ron l'avait vu quelques fois dessiner sur un morceau de parchemin, lorsqu'il s'ennuyait en cours, et force était d'admettre qu'il avait un sacré coup de crayon, sa caricature de McGonagall avait été très réussie. D'après Zabini, il était imbattable aux échecs, et il jouait même tout seul, en retrait de la salle commune, afin d'échafauder de nouvelles stratégies. Il avait un esprit tellement pragmatique que c'était parfois Nott qui conseillait à Zabini de nouvelles tactiques pour le Quidditch. Il était donc fin stratège, ce qui était un bon point pour lui.

Nott ne se séparait jamais de ses livres. Il en avait toujours un dans les bras, et il lisait même pendant les repas. Il paraissait même qu'il était un assidu de la bibliothèque, tout comme Hermione. Ce qui créait un schéma plausible pour une quelconque rencontre. Ron avait également remarqué que Nott ne traînait pas avec Malefoy, qu'il y avait même une certaine animosité entre les deux. Qui plus est, on ne le voyait jamais flirter avec une autre fille, contrairement à Malefoy ou à Zabini qui avaient des réputations de coureurs de jupons.

Pour autant, Nott n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, physiquement, cela s'entend. Il voyait un grand brun, qui semblait incommodé par sa taille, un poil maigrichon, qui avait toujours l'air malade. Ron, des fois, s'était demandé si Nott n'allait pas claquer sous leurs yeux tant il paraissait faible. Il n'était pas moche, c'était un fait, mais il n'avait rien de transcendant non plus. Il était banal, comme elle. Ils faisaient partie de ces gens qu'on finissait par trouver beaux une fois qu'on les regardait plus attentivement. La question suivante était sans doute: mais que pouvait-elle bien lui trouver, si c'était lui?

-C'est l'heure. Fit bientôt remarquer Harry, tirant Ron de ses pensées. Elle vient de sortir de la salle commune.

-On y va! S'écria Ron, en se prenant les pieds dans la cape d'invisibilité en se levant.

-Fais attention, donc! Le réprimanda Harry, en reprenant son précieux. Si tu l'abîmes, il n'y aura plus de mission du tout!

-Désolé. S'excusa Ron, en regardant ses pieds. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on attend?

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. Souffla Harry à l'adresse de la carte du Maraudeur.

Sous leurs yeux ébahis, bien qu'ils aient pu contempler ce spectacle une bonne dizaine de fois, voire même davantage apparut le plan de Poudlard. Harry voyait déjà un petit point se déplacer dans le couloir adjacent à leur salle commune, un point qui portait le nom d'Hermione Granger. Les deux complices se sourirent d'un air entendu, avant de passer la cape d'invisibilité sur leurs deux épaules. La tâche allait s'avérer plus délicate que prévu, parce qu'évidemment, ils avaient grandi par rapport à leurs débuts, surtout Ron, qui avait une bonne tête de plus qu'Harry. Après s'être assurés qu'ils étaient bien couverts de la tête aux pieds, les deux Gryffondor sortirent de la salle commune, soulevant les interrogations de la Grosse Dame:

-Qui est là?

Ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne prenaient la peine de répondre. Ils filaient déjà dans les couloirs, leur progression étant néanmoins ralentie parce qu'il fallait surveiller les mouvements de la cape: il ne fallait pas dévoiler un pied ou quelques cheveux par inadvertance. Avec tous ces inconvénients, ils avaient donc le temps de perdre Hermione de vue, heureusement qu'il y avait la carte du Maraudeur afin de les remettre sur le droit chemin. Alors qu'ils voyaient la silhouette de leur amie s'avancer, tout en regardant autour d'elle avec méfiance afin de voir si elle n'était pas suivie, Ron sentit une pointe de culpabilité le transpercer. En agissant de la sorte, ils ne valaient pas mieux que ces Serpentard qu'ils passaient leur temps à critiquer, ce qui était en soi pathétique.

-Stop. L'intima Harry, en avançant un bras afin que son rouquin d'ami n'avance pas davantage. Elle s'est arrêtée. Je suppose que c'est là qu'elle attend son mystérieux rendez-vous.

-File la carte! Chuchota Ron, nerveusement. Il faut voir _qui _se ballade dans les couloirs en ce moment précis, pour qu'on sache sur qui on va tomber.

Les deux garçons étudièrent alors la carte du Maraudeur. Ils purent voir ainsi que Peeves saccageait une salle quelque part au troisième étage, que Rogue était dans son bureau, probablement en train de corriger des copies, que Rusard et Miss Teigne étaient au troisième étage, sans doute prêts à chasser Peeves. Ils virent ensuite Terry Boot, accompagné de la préfète des Serdaigle, qui faisaient leur ronde au quatrième étage. Zacharias Smith rôdait quelque part du côté des cuisines, et enfin, ils purent voir quelque chose qui les intéressait tous les deux.

-Là, regarde! S'écria Ron, toujours en chuchotant. Théodore Nott n'est pas dans sa salle commune. Il est même à cet étage…je crois qu'il vient vers nous! En fait, non, il est derrière nous!

Ron commençait à paniquer, son regard suivait frénétiquement le point en train de se déplacer sur la carte. S'ils ne bougeaient pas bientôt, Nott allait les frôler, voire même leur foncer dedans…et ils seraient fichus! Heureusement, Harry réagit plutôt vite. Il prit Ron par le bras, et ils s'éloignèrent pour se tasser contre le mur, et se planquer derrière la statue. Il était vraiment moins une! Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Ron vit Théodore poser ses mains sur les hanches d'Hermione, arrivant juste derrière elle.

-Ce n'est que moi, princesse. Chuchota-t-il, au creux de son cou, faisant sursauter la lionne, qui se retourna immédiatement.

-Hé, vire tes sales pattes de là! Pesta Ron entre ses dents, alors que Nott serrait Hermione contre lui, ses mains agrippant fermement ses hanches féminines.

Harry contemplait la scène qui se jouait sous leurs yeux, bouche bée. Hermione venait de passer ses bras autour des épaules robustes de son Serpentard, pour se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. Nott grogna légèrement, avant de raffermir sa prise autour d'elle, et enfouit son visage dans ses boucles brunes. Hermione pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté pour lui laisser un meilleur accès à son cou.

-Je suis désolé. S'excusa-t-il finalement, en caressant gentiment le dos d'Hermione. J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, mais j'ai été retardé. Blaise m'a fait passer un interrogatoire pour savoir qui j'allais voir à une heure aussi tardive. Il m'a dit, je cite, _pour sortir d'ici, tu vas devoir me passer sur le corps. _

-Et donc, comment tu as fait pour déjouer sa surveillance? S'amusa Hermione, alors que son amoureux l'embrassait doucement dans le cou, arrachant à la jeune femme quelques soupirs.

-J'ai joué au vilain Serpentard. Se moqua-t-il, sarcastique. J'ai sorti ma baguette magique, et je l'ai intimé de s'écarter, sinon j'allais lui jeter un sort dont il n'allait jamais s'en remettre. Autant dire qu'il a pris la menace très au sérieux, et il n'a pas moufté. Même si le connaissant, sa vengeance va être terrible.

-à ce point? Demanda Hermione, en gloussant légèrement.

-Tu sais, même entre amis, on ne se fait pas de cadeaux. Répondit-il, sombrement.

-Je crois qu'Harry et Ron se doutent aussi de quelque chose. Déclara Hermione, très sérieusement, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à son copain. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils ont compris, mais je me suis trahie, hier soir.

-Vraiment? S'enquit Théodore, intéressé.

-Oui. Ron m'avait demandé depuis quand je me maquillais. Et moi…j'ai répondu bêtement que ce n'était que du mascara et un trait sous les yeux…avant de préciser que je ne mettais pas de brillant à lèvres parce que tu n'aimes pas ça.

-Tu m'as directement nommé? S'inquiéta-t-il, alors qu'elle hochait frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche pour démentir.

-Non. Contra-t-elle alors que ses lèvres esquissaient une adorable moue boudeuse. J'ai juste mentionné un _il _on ne peut plus éloquent.

-Je crois qu'on va devoir jouer serré, pour les prochains rendez-vous. Soupira finalement Théodore, alors qu'Hermione acquiesçait doucement. Ça fait trois mois qu'on se voit, on ne peut pas être attentifs tout le temps. N'importe qui d'autre aurait pu nous surprendre.

-On n'aurait pas tous ces problèmes si on s'affichait directement ensemble. Objecta Hermione, alors qu'une vague de tristesse envahissait ses prunelles ambrées.

-Trois mois! S'écria Ron, oubliant presque qu'il devait chuchoter. Trois mois, Harry! Trois mois qu'elle voit quelqu'un dans notre dos!

-Je sais! Siffla Harry, agacé, tout en mettant une main sur la bouche du rouquin pour le faire taire. Tais-toi, tu vas nous faire repérer.

Pour toute réponse, Ron mordit violemment cette main qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Harry lâcha son ami, tout en jurant entre ses dents et en retirant sa main précipitamment, alors que Ron se confondait déjà en excuses. Avec tout le raffut qu'ils faisaient, s'ils ne se faisaient pas remarquer, cela tenait vraiment du miracle! Qui plus est, avec les bêtises de Ron, ils avaient loupé toute la suite de la conversation, ainsi ils ne surent pas pourquoi Théodore répugnait tant à rendre leur relation publique. Apparemment, ils n'en sauraient pas davantage, puisqu'à présent, les amoureux étaient en train de se faire des bisous. Ron crut voir une larme briller sur la joue d'Hermione grâce aux rayons de la lune qui filtraient à travers les fenêtres. Théodore avait pris en coupe le visage de la Gryffondor, et il caressait ses joues du bout des doigts. De ses pouces, il essuyait une à une les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues d'Hermione. Ron sentit la colère l'envahir alors qu'il réalisait que ce Nott de malheur faisait déjà pleurer leur amie.

-Ne pleure pas, princesse. Murmura tendrement Théodore, en posant ses lèvres sur les joues pâles de la jeune femme. Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste. Je te promets qu'on trouvera une solution. Tu sais que moi aussi je veux _sa _mort pour que nous puissions enfin vivre en paix.

-Hé, tu crois qu'il parle de Tu-sais-qui? Chuchota Ron, vivement, alors qu'Harry était resté abasourdi suite à cette révélation.

-Même si ses motivations paraissent purement égoïstes, répondit Harry, ça en a tout l'air!

-Il faut qu'Harry anéantisse Voldemort! S'écria Hermione, avec passion, alors que Ron laissait échapper un couinement de terreur à l'évocation du nom interdit. Cela ne peut plus durer. Je sais que toi aussi tu souffres de cette situation. Je ne suis pas dupe, Théo. Je veux dire…j'ai vu que ces dernières vacances, tu es rentré plus affaibli que jamais, et j'ai aussi remarqué les blessures toutes fraîches sur ton corps. Je pourrais même m'amuser à compter tes cicatrices tant il y en a.

-Hermione…soupira Théodore, avec lassitude.

Mais Hermione ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Son visage était à présent baigné de larmes, et Théodore la serrait maladroitement contre lui, tentant de la rassurer autant que faire se peut. Ron se demanda tout de même s'il ne fallait pas intervenir, parce que Théodore semblait s'y prendre comme un manche pour la rassurer.

- La vérité, c'est que je suis morte de trouille, et si ça ne s'arrête pas bientôt…dans quel état je vais te récupérer la prochaine fois, hein? On viendra sonner chez-moi pour me dire qu'on a retrouvé ton cadavre atrocement mutilé? Ah, mais non, on ne viendra pas me voir, puisque personne ne savait qu'on était ensemble. Tu as pensé à ça, Théodore? Parce que personne ne savait pour nous, je devrai me ronger les sangs en attendant de tes nouvelles? Puis, en voyant que rien ne vient, même des années après, je devrai faire mon deuil et me faire à l'idée que je ne te reverrai plus?

-Hermione, bon sang! S'écria Théodore un peu plus vivement, en reprenant le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains. Regarde moi. Regarde moi, d'accord? Ça n'arrivera pas. J'ai promis que je resterai avec toi, et que je ferai attention à moi. Je suis quelqu'un de parole, tu le sais pourtant.

-Oui, mais avec la guerre, on n'est jamais sûrs de rien. Sanglota Hermione, alors que Théodore pressait ses lèvres sur les siennes, en une multitude de baisers papillon.

-Je suis là, avec toi. Répéta-t-il en l'embrassant encore et encore. Je suis là, et je ne compte pas partir de sitôt, pas alors qu'on a encore plein de choses à vivre.

Hermione continuait d'hoqueter et de pleurer. Théodore, cependant, semblait avoir trouvé la solution pour la faire taire. Il venait de s'emparer des lèvres d'Hermione avec passion. La jeune femme glissa ses bras dans son cou, et caressa gentiment sa nuque. Dans le couloir, on n'entendait plus que leurs respirations saccadées, et les bruits mouillés qui émanaient de leur échange. Hermione laissa échapper un léger gémissement. Théodore la serra plus fort contre lui.

-C'est dégoûtant. Fit remarquer Ron, à la fois dégoûté et fasciné par ce qu'il voyait.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as jamais embrassé de fille. Se moqua Harry, alors que son regard vert brillait d'intelligence.

-Même pas vrai. Répliqua Ron, puérilement, alors que ses joues se teintaient d'un beau rouge écarlate.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent lorsque Théodore poussa Hermione contre la statue derrière laquelle Harry et Ron étaient dissimulés. Ils furent choqués de voir Hermione, leur Hermione, remonter doucement sa jambe contre le flanc du jeune homme, sa jupe se soulevant indécemment, jusqu'à montrer la broderie de ses bas noirs. Théodore grogna légèrement, avant de poser sa main sur cette cuisse offerte, alors que la jambe d'Hermione venait se nouer autour de sa taille.

-il faut qu'on s'en aille! Chuchota Harry, mal à l'aise, alors que Ron acquiesçait vivement.

Les deux compères s'éloignèrent donc, dans un déplacement d'air. Fasciné, Ron voyait Nott glisser ses mains sous le chemisier de sa belle, pour caresser doucement sa peau nacrée, alors qu'Hermione s'occupait à détacher le nœud de sa cravate aux couleurs de Serpentard avec une dextérité qui laissa Ron perplexe. Nott avait par ailleurs recommencé à l'embrasser dans le cou, faisant soupirer la jeune femme. L'air était électrique, n'importe qui pouvait sentir le désir qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, un désir puissant, impérieux, qui ne demandait qu'à être assouvi, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse là que d'un de leurs jeux destiné à attiser l'envie.

-Tu es belle. Souffla Théodore, dans sa nuque, alors qu'il remontait davantage ses mains sous le chemisier de la Gryffondor, la faisant davantage se cambrer sous son toucher impudique.

-Théo, attends. Soupira-t-elle, en fermant les yeux, grisée par les émotions qu'elle ressentait. Pas ici, pas maintenant, je crois qu'on n'est pas seuls dans le couloir.

-Pas seuls? Répéta Théodore, légèrement perplexe.

-Tu n'as rien entendu? Questionna Hermione, qui se redressait légèrement.

-Non, rien du tout. Confirma Théodore en fronçant les sourcils.

-Harry? Ron? Appela Hermione, qui arborait à présent un grand sourire. Montrez-vous, je sais que vous êtes là!

-Que feraient Potter et Weasley ici? Interrogea Théodore, de plus en plus perdu.

-Tu vas voir! S'enthousiasma Hermione, alors qu'elle tournait légèrement la tête, avant de reprendre: Ça ne sert à rien de vous cacher, vous savez?

-Merde, elle nous a repérés! S'écria Ron, qui rougissait à vue d'œil. Ça s'appelle être pris en flagrant délit de voyeurisme.

-En même temps, vous n'êtes pas très discrets! Les rabroua Hermione, avant de chuchoter à Théodore: on a été suivis.

Alors, le voile se leva. Harry fit tomber la cape d'invisibilité, dévoilant ainsi deux Gryffondor rouges de honte de s'être laissés surprendre. Hermione leur décocha le sourire le plus lumineux qu'elle avait en stock, alors que Théodore leur adressait un regard vaguement inquiet. Il n'avait effectivement aucune idée de la façon dont allaient réagir les deux amis d'Hermione, laquelle rayonnait d'ailleurs de fierté. Théodore sourit gauchement, avant de passer un bras possessif autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui.

-C'est vraiment une cape d'invisibilité? Demanda Théodore, intéressé par l'étoffe.

-Oui, c'est une vraie. Confirma Harry. Tu veux toucher?

-Avec plaisir! S'écria Théodore, en se saisissant de l'étoffe rare.

Lorsqu'il eut la cape entre les mains, Théodore avait l'air d'un enfant de cinq ans qui découvrait ses cadeaux de Noël au pied du sapin. L'adolescent s'amusait à la mettre et à la défaire, apparaissant et disparaissant au gré de ses envies, ce qui arracha à Hermione un rire attendri. Ron comprit alors ce qu'Hermione lui trouvait. Il était curieux et se réjouissait de la moindre découverte. Son sourire était si rare qu'il en devenait précieux, et Nott était vraiment beau lorsque son regard s'éclairait ou quand il souriait. Hermione avait probablement été clairvoyante quant à ce qu'il était vraiment, elle savait voir ce qu'il y avait de meilleur chez les autres. Finalement, Théodore rendit sa cape à Harry, après s'être amusé avec.

-Bon, je sais quoi t'offrir pour ton Noël. S'amusa Hermione. Et tu ne protestes pas, parce que ça me fait plaisir de t'offrir un cadeau.

-Mais je n'ai pas protesté! S'écria Théodore, légèrement boudeur. Bon courage pour en trouver une, parce que c'est un artefact assez rare.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je trouverai bien un jour. Renchérit Hermione, alors que Théodore se penchait sur elle pour lui voler un baiser.

-Pas devant nous! Protesta Ron en se cachant les yeux. C'est dégoûtant.

-Tu verras Weasley, quand tu auras quelqu'un, tu ne trouveras plus ça dégoûtant, au contraire. Grinça Théodore, légèrement acerbe. En attendant, j'embrasse ma petite-amie si je veux.

-Sinon, intervint Hermione, pour couper court au débat, je peux savoir ce que vous faites là?

-On t'a suivie. Avoua piteusement Harry, sous le sourire goguenard de Théodore. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'on avait des soupçons sur le fait que tu voyais éventuellement quelqu'un, alors…on a voulu vérifier par nous-mêmes.

-Vous n'auriez tout simplement pas pu attendre que je vous en parle? Soupira Hermione, en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous n'êtes vraiment pas sortables.

-Oui, mais c'est bien pour ça que tu nous aimes. S'écria Ron, avec fierté, alors que Théodore se renfrognait.

-Effectivement. Approuva Hermione, ce qui fit rougir davantage. Mais il faudra vous faire à l'idée qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans mon cœur à présent, et qu'à l'avenir, je ne veux pas vous voir bouder parce que je m'éclipserai certains soirs pour rejoindre mon amoureux.

-S'il te fait du mal, tu nous le diras, hein? S'inquiéta Ron, ce qui arracha à Théodore un soupir désabusé.

-Je ne ferai pas de mal à Hermione pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai des sentiments pour elle, et que rien ne m'importe davantage que son bonheur. Mais dis-donc, tant que j'y pense…C'est une habitude, chez vous, de devoir montrer patte blanche à chaque fois que l'un d'entre vous présente quelqu'un?

-Non, ça concerne juste les Serpentard. Nargua Harry, alors qu'Hermione le fusillait du regard.

-Dois-je te rappeler que Ron a piqué une crise quand il a su que tu étais avec Ginny? Souligna Hermione, un sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres. Il me semble que toi aussi, tu as dû montrer patte blanche.

-Oui, mais c'est différent parce que c'est la petite sœur de Ron. Répliqua Harry avec humeur, alors qu'il rosissait légèrement. Il m'a bien fait comprendre que ma descendance s'en retrouverait fort compromise si je venais à lui briser le cœur, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Ouais! Confirma Ron, d'un air qui se voulait menaçant. Et toi, Nott, il risque de t'arriver la même chose si tu lui brises le cœur.

-Tout de même. Se moqua Théodore, légèrement acerbe. C'est criminel de vouloir les priver toutes les deux de tout plaisir en s'en prenant à notre virilité.

-Théo, il ne sont pas obligés de savoir…commença Hermione, qui virait à son tour cramoisie.

-Et on ne veut pas savoir non plus! S'écria Ron, dont les oreilles rougissaient furieusement.

-Dans ce cas, nous sommes tous d'accord. Conclut Théodore, avant de prendre à nouveau Hermione par la taille. Si vous permettez, je vais vous l'enlever pour les quelques heures à venir, il me semblerait que nous ayons été interrompus dans nos activités.

-Théo! S'écria Hermione, les pommettes écarlate.

Elle ne protesta pas bien longtemps, puisque Théodore s'était penché vers elle pour l'embrasser, longuement. Ce fut Hermione qui rompit le baiser la première, à bout de souffle. Théodore lui adressa un tendre sourire, avant de prendre la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne. Hermione salua rapidement ses deux amis, avant de s'éloigner avec son amoureux, qu'elle venait elle aussi de prendre par la taille. Harry et Ron les regardèrent ainsi s'éloigner. Le Survivant se tourna alors vers son ami:

-Je crois qu'on a eu chaud. Soupira Ron, soulagé. J'ai bien cru qu'on allait se faire sermonner jusqu'à la fin de nos jours.

-Attends un peu demain. Pouffa Harry. Tu verras, quand l'euphorie sera retombée, elle sera impitoyable. Connaissant notre Hermione, je crois que nous allons en entendre parler au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

-Autrement dit, conclut Ron, avec fatalité, on est vraiment mal barrés.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire.

-Au fait, tu as l'air de plutôt bien le prendre…tu sais…qu'Hermione ait quelqu'un.

-Ai-je seulement le choix? Soupira Ron, désabusé. Il faudra bien que je me fasse à l'idée qu'elle grandit, tout comme Ginny. Tant qu'elle est heureuse, ça me va.

-Ouais…tu as sans doute raison. Répondit Harry, sombrement. Viens, rentrons à la salle commune, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Cher coéquipier, notre mission a été accomplie.

-Rentrer à la salle commune? S'écria Ron, effaré. Tu es fou! Allons plutôt dans les cuisines pour fêter ça, je meurs de faim.

Sur-ce, Harry et Ron allèrent se ravitailler dans la cuisine de Poudlard. L'un comme l'autre pensaient à tous ces changements, au fait qu'en sept ans de temps, les choses avaient changé. Comme Ron l'avait dit quelques instants plus tôt, ils grandissaient tous. Ils étaient amenés à vivre leurs premières histoires d'amour, à découvrir les premiers émois de l'adolescence. Ils avaient dix-sept ans, ils étaient après tout en âge pour vivre ça. Harry avait Ginny. Hermione avait Théodore. Et Ron se demandait tout simplement quand son heure viendrait.


	11. Longueur d'ondes

**TITRE**: Longueur d'ondes

**THEME: **#29, le bruit des vagues.

**FANDOM**: Harry Potter

**PAIRING: **Hermione Granger & Théodore Nott

**RATING**: M (lemon.)

**NOTE: **Et voilà le 11e OS de la série _Chroniques de deux rats de bibliothèque. _Mon petit recueil grandit vite, mine de rien x) Mais ne vous en faites pas, une fois que j'aurai fini mon challenge, je publierai un autre recueil, qui cette fois regroupera toutes les petites histoires que je peux écrire sur ce couple, et qui sera pour ainsi dire permanent. Bref. S'agissant de ce one-shoot, je vous avais promis de la guimauve, ce sera de la guimauve fondue, parce qu'il y a un petit lemon. Je ne crois pas pouvoir faire plus _corsé _en matière de lemon, si je puis dire. Personnellement, j'aime bien ce OS, il est à la fois tendre, mélancolique et plein d'espoir. Sinon, pour ceux à venir, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer la parution prochaine de 3 OS:

- Le jeudi 31 mai, ce sera le thème n°12, de bonne humeur. (Rating: K+)

- Le mardi 05 juin, ce sera le thème n°10, intitulé curieusement 10 (Rating: T)

-Le jeudi 7 juin, ce sera le thème n°11, Fleur (oui, le fameux fleur avec lequel je vous bassine depuis quelques OS, ça y est, c'est officiel, il sera publié à cette date là, et il aura pour rating K+)

Savourez donc ce petit Lemon, car il n'y en aura pas avant un petit moment. Eh oui, j'essaie d'équilibrer les ratings histoire de ne pas me faire passer pour une perverse. Merci encore de me lire, même si je trouve ça terriblement agaçant qu'on continue de m'ajouter aux alertes et aux favoris sans me laisser un petit mot. (oui, c'est encore arrivé deux fois cette semaine, c'est comme qui dirait…frustrant. ) Bref, je vous livre sans plus tarder ce petit OS, en espérant qu'il vous plaise =)

_**Réponse aux reviews: **_

**Diane.Y**: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle me touche énormément! Effectivement, dans ce OS, je voulais mettre en avant l'amitié qui unit le trio, bien plus que la relation entre Hermione et Théodore, qui, pour le coup, n'apparaît qu'en second plan. En tout cas, merci pour tous ces compliments, tu vas finir par me faire rougir =) En espérant que ce OS te plaira autant que les précédents. Bonne lecture!

**Roman 2005**: Merci pour ta review! Tu aimes bien ce passage? Tant mieux. J'ai voulu axer ce OS sur l'amitié, mais aussi en faire un plus humoristique que d'habitude, un peu plus léger que les autres. Ce passage a failli ne pas faire partie du OS, mais n'étant pas satisfaite de la précédente conclusion, j'ai continué d'écrire un peu pour pouvoir retomber sur mes pattes. J'ai donc bien fait d'inclure ce passage =p J'espère que ce nouveau OS te plaira également! Encore merci, et bonne lecture!

**Amber1994: **Merci de t'être manifestée, lectrice anonyme! En effet, mieux vaut tard que jamais, et ça valait le coup d'attendre x) Je t'avouerais que quand une histoire est vraiment mauvaise, je me contente simplement de ne pas lire et de passer mon chemin. Je ne sais pas si c'est la chaleur qui m'a tapé sur le système ou une toute autre raison, mais ce que j'ai lu m'a fait bondir de ma chaise. Encore heureux que j'étais assise, sinon je serais tombée sur le cul. Cela fait effectivement plusieurs années que je milite pour la sauvegarde de la langue française sur le net, et je suis la première à m'indigner quand quelqu'un dans mon entourage ose dire des ignominies telles que _si j'aurais su…_Et malheureusement, je ne sais pas si c'est le fait d'être du nord de la France, mais ça se fait beaucoup, à mon grand dam. Sinon, outre la langue, il m'apparaît important de conserver les personnages crées par JKR, sinon, autant prendre des OC et les balancer dans une fic. Je suis aussi effarée par le nombre de fictions où on voit une Hermione très OOC, parce qu'il me semble que c'est un des personnages qui a été le plus massacré par les auteurs de fanfics. J'aime la Hermione intello aux cheveux broussailleux, qui est belle mais qui ne prend pas soin d'elle, qui a toujours réponse à tout et qui passe sa vie à la bibliothèque (surtout que la bibliothèque peut être le théâtre d'épisodes très coquins…je dis ça, je ne dis rien, parce que ça va faire l'objet d'un OS à venir dans la série des _chroniques.) _Parce que OUI, les intellos peuvent être sexy. Théodore en est la preuve *s'enfuit loin* Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il me semble important de dire aux auteurs ce qui ne va pas dans leur fic, surtout quand il y a de la place pour l'amélioration. Après, je suis quand même contre la méchanceté gratuite, parce que certains auteurs font quand même preuve de bonne volonté en postant de bonnes fics (même s'il y a des fautes qui traînent), mais de là à poster un chapitre bourré de fautes, même pas relu, limite incompréhensible à la lecture, je dis non, et deux fois non! Faut pas se foutre du monde non plus x) Sinon, merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter un par un mes chapitres, je n'en attendais pas autant, même si ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un avis sur mes chapitres précédents. Je vous que vous êtes beaucoup à avoir adoré _Moment d'égarement, _et il est vrai également que vous avez moins aimé _Eveil des sens, _tu n'es donc pas la seule dans ce cas! Et oui, la jalousie de Théo est tellement…extrême, qu'elle en paraît des fois ridicule. Dans ce OS là, j'avais limite envie de lui mettre des baffes pour qu'il ait de nouveau les yeux en face des trous. Il n'a tellement pas confiance en lui qu'il faut parfois le prendre par la main et lui dire de façon la plus diplomatique possible qu'il a bien plus de choses à offrir qu'il ne le prétend. Et heureusement qu'Harry est plus doué pour vaincre Voldemort que pour espionner sa meilleure amie partie rejoindre son copain en cachette, parce que sinon, le monde magique serait mal barré! Bref (parce que oui, ça commence à faire long, ce blabla xD) merci pour les commentaires, en espérant que ce OS te plaise autant que les précédents. Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Théodore laissa échapper un grognement tandis qu'Hermione picorait ses lèvres de petit baisers. Prise d'un soudain accès de témérité, elle s'empara de sa lèvre inférieure pour la suçoter et la mordiller avidement. Elle sourit contre sa bouche en l'entendant grogner plus fort, signe que la torture qu'elle lui infligeait lui plaisait. Elle raffermit doucement sa prise autour de son cou, en le serrant plus fort contre elle. Elle était assise à califourchon sur ses cuisses, et elle désespérait de ne pas pouvoir se fondre davantage en lui.<p>

Déterminé à ne pas se laisser avoir de la sorte, Théodore captura les lèvres de sa douce entre les siennes. Il l'entraîna ainsi dans un long baiser, plein de tendresse et de passion. Elle soupira de bien être lorsque leurs langues vinrent se caresser doucement, avec une gourmandise non dissimulée. C'était tellement bon qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il faisait l'amour à sa bouche, elle tuerait pour avoir un autre de ces baisers extatiques, et c'était d'autant plus jouissif qu'Hermione savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'atteindre de telles extrémités pour en avoir: il suffisait simplement de demander…ou de faire, ce qui était encore mieux.

▬ Allez, dis-moi. Supplia Hermione, en plantant ses prunelles ambrées dans celles plus sombres de son amoureux.

▬ Non. S'entêta-t-il en reprenant ses lèvres pour un autre baiser. Tu auras beau insister, je ne te dirai rien.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione lui adressa une moue boudeuse, craquante à souhait. Même Théodore se sentait chavirer devant ce regard de chien battu, il resta inflexible. S'il cédait maintenant, c'était la porte ouverte à tout. Elle était bien mignonne, la Gryffondor, mais il n'avait pas envie pour autant de se laisser mener par le bout du nez, fierté masculine oblige.

▬ Et pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de savoir? Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix enfantine.

▬ Parce que c'est une surprise. Trancha Théodore en l'embrassant doucement dans le cou, ce qui la contraignit à basculer la tête sur le côté, pour lui laisser un meilleur accès. Et si je te le dis, ce ne sera plus une surprise.

Hermione bouda davantage, ce qui fit rire le Serpentard, qui la serra plus fort contre lui, obéissant à un élan de tendresse puissant et impérieux. Hermione n'allait sûrement pas s'en plaindre. Elle soupira lorsque leurs peaux se frottèrent à nouveau, procurant une sensation des plus délectables. Elle ferma les yeux lorsque son amoureux commença à mordiller son épaule ronde. Ses petites attentions la firent légèrement haleter, tandis que le désir commençait à monter en elle. Elle ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas non plus de sa faute s'il était tout nu en dessous d'elle. Elle se languissait du moment où ils ne feraient de nouveau plus qu'un.

▬ Tu sais, dit-elle, d'une voix légèrement aguicheuse. J'ai des moyens de persuasion plutôt efficaces. Comme…mon arme secrète.

▬ Ce serait déloyal. Fit remarquer Théodore, en haussant un sourcil. Je te pensais un peu plus fair-play.

▬ C'est bien votre devise à vous autres Serpentard…murmura-t-elle, d'une voix rauque de désir, tout en laissant dans le cou de son amoureux autant de baisers mouillés. La fin justifie les moyens…Je me trompe?

▬ Du tout. Approuva-t-il, tout en fermant les yeux sous l'effet de la caresse, qui distillait des ondes de plaisir dans ses veines. Il n'empêche que je ne te dirai rien, même sous la torture.

▬ Tu crois? Nargua-t-elle, en glissant sa main lascivement sur son torse, dessinant du bout des doigts chacun de ses muscles.

▬ J'en suis même certain. Insista-t-il, les yeux clos, et les lèvres entrouvertes.

Hermione soupira, avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son amoureux. Il rouvrit les yeux, surpris de la voir si proche. Néanmoins, il répondit à son baiser avec ferveur, tout en glissant ses mains dans le dos mouillé de sa belle. La peau d'Hermione ruisselait à la lueur des centaines de bougies qui éclairaient l'immense salle de bain des préfets. La lumière ambrée sublimait le corps de la préfète, et cela était du plus bel effet. Théodore rompit le baiser, simplement pour pouvoir la regarder.

Elle était belle, tout simplement. Ses iris noisette pétillaient de bonheur, et ses joues s'étaient teintées d'un joli rose, très délicat. Ses lèvres purpurines étaient gonflées des baisers échangés, et elle était tout doucement en train de reprendre son souffle, sa respiration étant plus saccadée que d'habitude. Le regard de Théodore suivit la ligne délicate de son cou. À travers la peau pâle se dessinaient ses veines. Lorsqu'il l'embrassait dans le cou, il pouvait sentir le sang pulser dans sa jugulaire qui drainait toute sa vie. Son regard suivit ensuite la courbe de ses épaules, l'os fragile de la clavicule, jusqu'à se perdre à la naissance de ses seins.

Il déglutit difficilement lorsqu'il sentit le désir s'insinuer lentement dans ses veines, alors que de ses yeux, il dessinait l'arrondi d'un sein. Ils étaient ronds, fermes et haut perchés, et tenaient parfaitement dans ses mains, bien qu'ils n'étaient pas bien gros. Hermione, par ailleurs, avait de nouveau capturé ses lèvres dans un long et langoureux baiser, qui les fit frémir tous les deux. Théodore adorait lorsqu'Hermione lui gratouillait la nuque de la sorte, tout comme il adorait lorsque sa bouche venait titiller ce point sensible juste sous son oreille. Néanmoins, il préférait largement quand elle lui mordillait le lobe de l'oreille. Et, comme cela faisait un petit moment qu'ils étaient ensemble, il était même certain qu'elle avait deviné ses points faibles pour mieux pouvoir s'en servir contre lui.

▬ Hermione? Appela-t-il, d'une voix rauque de désir.

▬ Oui? Interrogea-t-elle d'une voix enfantine, alors qu'elle venait de cesser de l'embrasser.

▬ Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir chez moi pendant les vacances de Noël.

Un silence de plomb accueillit cette demande. Théodore regretta instantanément d'avoir parlé. Hermione le regardait avec hébétude, les lèvres entrouvertes sous l'effet de la surprise. Théodore se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, regrettant presque d'avoir posé cette question, qui jetait comme un froid entre eux. Ce qui ,en soi, était bien ironique puisque quelques instants auparavant, ils étaient brûlants de désir. Cependant, ce qui blessa le plus le jeune homme, c'était le doute qui avait envahi le regard de la jeune femme. Théodore pesta entre ses dents, et se traita mentalement d'idiot. Il était doué pour tout gâcher.

▬ Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Finit-elle finalement par répondre, tête baissée. Tu sais que je n'ai pas un très bon passif avec ta famille, et…

▬ ça n'a pas la moindre importance. Coupa-t-il, agacé. Ce que je veux dire…maintenant que mon père est enfermé à Azkaban, j'ai un grand manoir pour moi tout seul, dont je vais probablement hériter à plus ou moins long terme, et je me disais que tu pourrais venir t'y installer pendant les vacances pour commencer.

▬ Oh. Murmura Hermione, en baissant la tête, honteuse.

Elle se sentait bête. Le feu lui monta instantanément aux joues. Il était presque en train de lui demander d'emménager avec lui, et elle réagissait…comme ça. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, embarrassée. Elle avait bien relevé le pour commencer que Théodore avait glissé dans la conversation, ce qui montrait parfaitement ses intentions, tout du moins, à ce sujet là.

▬ Si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave. Ajouta-t-il précipitamment, bien qu'il était blessé par le brusque repli de la lionne. Je m'étais dit que ça pouvait être chouette, parce que ça nous aurait donné un avant goût.

▬ Un avant goût? Interrogea-t-elle, faisant semblait de ne pas avoir compris le sous-entendu.

▬ Un avant-goût d'une vie à deux. Avoua-t-il finalement, tout en rougissant violemment. Je suis très vieux jeu sur certaines choses, et cela en fait partie. Dans la mesure où ça commence à devenir vraiment sérieux entre nous, et qu'à la prochaine rentrée, on va tous les deux à la fac, je m'étais dit que ça pourrait être chouette qu'on se prenne un appartement, rien que toi et moi…

▬ Théo. Soupira-t-elle, en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du garçon.

Comment pouvait-elle résister alors qu'en ce moment précis, il était tellement mignon? Certes, il avait été maladroit en exposant son idée, mais il était mignon quand même. C'était dans ces moments là qu'elle se rappelait pourquoi elle en était tombée amoureuse, follement amoureuse. Sa maladresse était adorable, et il pouvait lui offrir la vie stable et confortable à laquelle elle rêvait. Après avoir été privée de son adolescence à cause de cette guerre absurde, elle pouvait espérer prétendre à une vie d'adulte plus calme, parfaitement normale. Elle en rêvait, et Théodore également.

Elle se redressa légèrement, pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux. Son visage était si proche. Leurs nez s'effleuraient doucement, ils partageaient le même filet d'air. Elle discernait nettement son iris d'un bleu sombre, qui se confondait presque avec le noir de la pupille lorsqu'on voyait ses yeux de loin. Elle voyait les adorables petites tâches de rousseur disséminées sur ses joues et sur son nez, et qu'on ne voyait pas à moins d'être aussi proche, pour ainsi dire, elle en avait l'exclusivité. Elle embrassa délicatement les lèvres rosées de son amoureux, lequel répondit à son baiser en soupirant.

▬ C'est d'accord. Murmura-t-elle, tout près de sa bouche. J'en serais honorée, même.

Le regard de Théodore s'éclaira, comme si on venait de lui annoncer que Noël venait d'être avancé. Il serra sa petite-amie très fort contre lui, avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, lui montrant ainsi combien il la désirait, mais aussi, combien il l'aimait. En ce moment précis, Théodore se sentait parfaitement bien. Les deux préfets étaient dans leur bain, loin du monde extérieur, puisque cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils s'étaient enfermés dans la salle de bains qui leur était réservée. Ils n'étaient absolument pas pressés de regagner la réalité, ils n'étaient que trop bien dans leur bulle d'amour et de passion.

▬ Je t'aime. Souffla-t-il, au creux du cou de la jeune femme.

▬ Je t'aime aussi. Répondit-elle, tout en le serrant contre elle, ses mains effleurant doucement son cou et ses épaules.

Il sourit tout doucement en entendant ces mots doux. Jamais il n'aurait cru cela possible d'aimer quelqu'un aussi fort. À dire vrai, avant Hermione, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir aimer. Aimer, c'était bien chez les autres. Lui avait toujours refusé de s'attacher, parce que s'attacher faisait trop mal. Pour autant, il avait laissé Hermione entrer dans sa vie. Elle avait tout balayé sur son passage, elle avait révélé ce qu'il avait de meilleur, et il avait changé. Pas trop, tout de même, il n'en restait pas moins un Serpentard et il n'avait pas toujours un caractère facile à vivre, en plus d'être d'une jalousie maladive.

Son cœur avait explosé lorsqu'elle lui avait soufflé je t'aime. Il avait senti une bouffée de fierté l'envahir, ainsi qu'un fort élan de possessivité. Elle l'aimait lui. Elle était à lui et à personne d'autre. Les autres garçons avaient beau lui faire les yeux doux, elle n'aurait jamais d'yeux que pour lui. Il avait également l'exclusivité de ses baisers et de ses caresses, et pour cause: il avait été le premier, pour tout. Le premier garçon qu'elle a embrassé. Le premier garçon avec qui elle avait fait l'amour. Elle lui avait donné ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. Leur première fois avait été magique et merveilleuse. Ça avait été leur première fois à tous les deux, alors certes ils avaient été maladroits, mais tout s'était très bien passé, ils s'étaient donnés à l'autre sans retenue.

Depuis, il y avait eu plein d'autres fois. Le fantasme ultime de Théodore était la bibliothèque, à égalité avec le bureau de McGonagall. En fait, l'un comme l'autre passaient tellement de temps à la bibliothèque, qu'il serait étrange de ne pas envisager de le faire en ce lieu en particulier. Et le bureau de McGonagall…eh bien, c'était le bureau de la directrice de la maison ennemie. Autrement dit, c'était un interdit à braver, et terriblement excitant. Il aimerait vraiment convaincre Hermione, mais elle n'allait jamais dire oui, sauf miracle. Ou alors, s'il l'amène à un endroit spécifique alors qu'elle a les yeux bandés, ce qui rend la situation doublement excitante.

Théodore grogna, alors qu'il se maudissait d'avoir eu une telle pensée. Imaginer Hermione dans une pose très suggestive, avec un bandeau sur les yeux avait provoqué un frisson dans son bas-ventre et avait engendré une douce chaleur au creux de ses reins. À présent que ses pensées débridées filaient à toute vitesse, il avait encore plus envie d'elle. Et Hermione semblait avoir remarqué qu'il la désirait, puisqu'elle arborait désormais un sourire coquin. Un sourire coquin plein de promesses, et de perspectives toutes aussi jouissives les unes que les autres. Pour un peu, Théodore en aurait frétillé d'impatience.

▬ Monsieur est insatiable. Souffla-t-elle lascivement, alors que sa main descendant tranquillement le long de son torse, faisant naître une adorable chair de poule sur sa peau.

▬ Madame est trop tentatrice pour que je reste sage. Se contenta-t-il de répondre en retour, avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser enfiévré.

▬ Et que Monsieur désire-t-il? Pépia-t-elle, en le regardant par-dessous ses cils, encore essoufflée par le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger.

▬ Toi. Murmura-t-il, la voix rauque de désir. Je te veux toi.

Hermione gloussa légèrement, avant de caresser la joue de son petit-ami. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris sous l'effet du désir, et il la regardait avec une expression affamée, qui la fit trembler de la tête aux pieds. C'était dans ces moments là qu'elle se sentait femme et désirée. Dans un sens, elle était sa femme, même s'ils n'étaient pas encore mariés. Elle ne désespérait pas que ce jour là arrive un jour. Après tout, le fait qu'il ait proposé à la jeune femme de venir s'installer avec lui pendant les vacances de noël pour commencer, c'était un bon début. Et ça voulait tout dire.

▬ Dans ce cas…répondit Hermione, tout en reprenant les lèvres de son amoureux dans un nouveau baiser. N'attendons pas davantage.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, tendre et confortable. On n'entendait plus que les bruits mouillés de leurs baisers, et le clapotis de l'eau du bain. De temps à autres, on pouvait entendre leurs soupirs de contentement, ou des grognements d'impatience. Pour le moment, il s'agissait d'attiser le désir sans jamais l'assouvir. Tremblante de désir, Hermione se colla contre le corps de son amant. Elle trembla davantage en sentant le membre tendu de son amoureux contre sa cuisse. Elle se frotta lascivement tout contre lui, ce qui le fit grogner.

Théodore, quant à lui, avait glissé ses mains dans le dos de sa belle, avant de soulever son opulente chevelure brune. Du bout des doigts, Hermione dessinait des arabesques abstraites sur le torse du Serpentard, non sans titiller tétons et nombril à chaque passage. Théodore se tendit davantage tandis qu'elle continuait sa course folle sur son bas-ventre. Il siffla lorsque sa paume se referma sur sa verge afin d'initier un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement rauque. Puis, sans prévenir, il fit volte-face, de façon à ce qu'Hermione se retrouve plaquée contre le bord du bassin, ce qui lui permit de s'installer entre ses cuisses, qu'il agrippa presque trop brutalement, arrachant un gémissement à la fois de plaisir et de douleur à la jeune femme.

▬ Monsieur préfère dominer. Souligna-t-elle d'un air espiègle, alors qu'il écrasait ses lèvres sur les siennes pour la faire taire.

Elle gémit doucement lorsqu'il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, laquelle alla rejoindre sa jumelle dans un ballet enfiévré. De nouveau, elle eut l'impression qu'il était en train de faire l'amour à sa bouche, ce qui lui procura quelques délectables sensations. Elle émettait de très légers couinements pour témoigner de son contentement. Elle leva ses prunelles voilées de désir vers son partenaire, qui arrêta de l'embrasser un instant. Elle frissonna en voyant le regard qu'il lui lança alors, un regard empli de désir, d'amour et de dévotion. De la passion à l'état brut. Et tout ça, c'était pour elle, rien que pour elle.

Elle gémit plus fort lorsque d'un coup de rein, il la fit sienne. Elle noua ses jambes autour de sa taille, pour améliorer son emprise. Les clapotis de l'eau étaient plus forts, le mouvement des vagues qu'ils créaient s'amplifiaient à chaque coup de rein qu'il donnait, en parfaite adéquation avec le plaisir qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux et qui montait crescendo. L'un comme l'autre sentaient le sang bouillir dans leurs veines, et ils se consumaient presque littéralement sous l'effet de l'extase grandissant. Leurs gémissements lourds, de plus en plus forts, rauques et fréquents, emplissaient la pièce. Hermione émit un cri étranglé lorsque les mains du Serpentard vinrent envelopper ses seins mouillés pour les presser doucement. Il embrassait son cou avec délectation, léchant et suçotant la peau diaphane qui rougissait à mesure qu'il la marquait de son empreinte.

▬ Si belle…chuchota-t-il au creux de son cou, alors qu'il la pénétrait toujours plus fort et toujours plus profondément.

Il siffla de douleur lorsqu'elle planta ses ongles dans son épaule, pour y apposer elle aussi sa marque. Elle répondait à ses baisers avec ferveur, avant de gémir plus fort lorsqu'il tira ses cheveux en arrière pour qu'elle lui offre son cou, qu'il dévora de baisers. Ce fut Hermione qui sombra la première, en soufflant du bout des lèvres le prénom de son amant. Théodore la rejoignit dans l'extase quelques instants plus tard. Il donna encore quelques coups de reins pour prolonger son plaisir, alors qu'Hermione resserrait ses jambes autour de lui pour le garder auprès d'elle.

Théodore s'effondra finalement sur la poitrine de son aimée, tout en soupirant son prénom, alors qu'elle caressait doucement sa nuque et ses cheveux mouillés. Ils restèrent un instant l'un contre l'autre, épuisés, mais heureux. Ils profitaient de ces instants de langueur pour échanger quelques baisers à la fois tendres et brûlants, se berçant l'un l'autre. Elle le caressait là où elle pouvait, et il embrassait chaque carré de peau qui était à la portée de sa bouche câline. Elle frissonnait alors que le fourbe soufflait légèrement sur sa peau mouillée. Elle rejeta doucement la tête en arrière tout en fermant les yeux, savourant ces quelques minutes d'éternité. Elle essayait de ne pas penser au moment où ils devront se séparer, bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas non plus rester éternellement dans l'eau.

▬ Je crois qu'on a fait quelques dégâts. Finit-il par souffler à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, quittant son monde de rêve, pour la réalité. Elle voyait juste devant elle le visage de son copain, qui arborait un grand sourire narquois, typiquement Serpentard. Elle haussa un sourcil, sans réellement percuter ce qu'il venait de dire, puis, Théodore prit le menton d'Hermione entre ses doigts, déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres purpurines, puis, il lui tourna légèrement la tête pour la forcer à regarder hors du bassin.

En effet, l'eau avait largement débordé pendant leurs ébats. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, avant de pouffer de rire. Lorsqu'elle riva à nouveau son regard dans les prunelles glacées de son Serpentard, elle avait les joues légèrement roses. Théodore l'embrassa sur le front, attendri de la voir si timide malgré les instants de pure passion qu'ils venaient de vivre. Hermione soupira de contentement, avant de nicher son visage au creux de son épaule. Théodore la serra tout contre lui.

▬ il me semble qu'en effet, on va devoir faire un peu de nettoyage avant de partir. Souffla Hermione, lovée contre son amoureux, une main posée tendrement sur son torse.

Elle pouvait même sentir son cœur battre sous la peau sensible de ses doigts. Théodore posa un baiser dans ses cheveux mouillés, qui formaient à présent des queue-de-rat.

▬ Il y a des elfes de maison pour cela. Fit remarquer Théodore.

Néanmoins, il se tut lorsqu'Hermione le fusilla du regard. Théodore soupira, avant de la serrer contre lui, au cas où elle aurait des velléités de partir parce qu'elle aurait été contrariée, ou pour un tout autre motif. Le Serpentard avait loupé une occasion de se taire. Il avait momentanément oublié que sa copine était une fervente défenseuse des droits de ces créatures. Pour lui faire plaisir, il avait acheté un badge de la SALE, alors qu'elle était parvenue à lui faire promettre qu'il ne traitera jamais ses elfes de façon inhumaine. Encore heureux qu'elle ne prohibait aux sorciers d'en posséder. Elle serait responsable de leur génocide si tel était le cas.

Il soupira tout doucement, en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de la brune. Il était exténué. Faire l'amour était déjà en soi particulièrement crevant. Faire l'amour dans l'eau l'était encore plus. Durant leur étreinte, ils avaient déplacé d'importantes masses d'eau. Théodore avait lu dans l'histoire de Poudlard quelle était la profondeur du bassin de la salle de bains des préfets. La profondeur en question équivalait à celle d'une piscine. Alors, pour s'amuser, Théodore commença à calculer combien de litres d'eau la baignoire pouvait contenir, et surtout, combien cela pouvait peser en tout. Le calcul était dès lors très simple: dès que l'on avait la capacité en mètres cubes, il suffisait de savoir combien de litres un mètre cube peut contenir pour pouvoir convertir la valeur trouvé en litres, et sachant qu'un litre pèse un kilo, il était dès lors facile de trouver la masse d'eau présente autour d'eux. Certes, les ondes qu'ils avaient créées se propageaient dans une certaine mesure, et non pas dans tout le bassin, mais tout de même. La masse d'eau ainsi déplacée était importante.

Du bout des doigts, Hermione s'amusait à créer des petites vagues. Théodore était fasciné par le clapotis de l'eau. Les vagues étaient légères, et lorsqu'Hermione se pencha pour souffler sur la surface redevenue lisse, le résultat était semblable au souffle d'une brise d'été sur la surface d'un lac. Le regard de Théodore suivait les petites ondes qui se déplaçaient ainsi. Il pressa ses lèvres contre la tempe de la Gryffondor, qui ferma les yeux à ce contact. Déjà, elle avait regagné les bras du Serpentard, qui la serrait doucement contre lui. Elle se laissa aller à cette étreinte avec bonheur.

▬ Tu sais, murmura-t-il, légèrement mélancolique, je n'ai jamais vu la mer.

▬ Sérieusement? S'enquit Hermione, étonnée, tout en se tournant vers lui pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

▬ Ouais…confirma-t-il, sombrement. En fait, je n'ai pas vu grand-chose en dehors de mon manoir, mon père m'interdisait d'en sortir. C'est peut-être paradoxal, vu qu'il m'en a fait baver mais…il craignait qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. Après avoir perdu sa femme, il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre son fils. Je n'ai vu la mer que dans les livres.

▬ Oui, mais…Ce n'est pas la même chose. Objecta Hermione en dessinant la mâchoire de son compagnon du bout de l'index. Sur une image, tu n'entends pas le chant des mouettes, le bruit des vagues. Tu n'as pas la sensation du sable sous tes pieds, ni même l'odeur salée des embruns. Et puis, rien ne vaut un coucher de soleil sur la plage.

À mesure qu'Hermione parlait, Théodore essayait d'imaginer le paysage décrit par Hermione. Le jeune sorcier se représentait la texture du sable humide sous ses pieds, la brûlure du soleil sur sa peau, le soleil couchant, disparaissant derrière la ligne d'horizon. Théodore secoua la tête, comme pour chasser cette image idyllique qui était pour le moment dans le domaine de l'impossible. Hermione regarda tendrement le visage dépité de son amoureux, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

▬ Un jour, dit-elle, très sérieusement, je t'emmènerai à la mer. Il faut vraiment que tu vois ça. Loin de tout, loin de tout ça. Il y a vraiment des plages qui sont éloignées de toute civilisation, tu sais.

▬ Je serais ravi de les connaître. Répondit-il, le regard brillant. Sérieusement, tu ferais ça?

▬ Bien sûr! Confirma Hermione, en l'embrassant doucement. Puis un jour, quand tout ça sera fini, on s'achètera une maison en bord de mer, comme ça tu pourras voir la mer tous les jours. Une maison loin de toute civilisation, où on pourra élever nos enfants, et…

Théodore la fit taire avec un baiser, brisant une fois de plus cette image idyllique. Il sourit tout contre sa bouche, alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de son cou. Hermione soupira de bonheur, et accueillit sa langue avec plaisir. En ce moment précis, ils étaient heureux. Ils en auraient presque oublié la guerre, les morts, les disparitions quotidiennes, et leur avenir plus qu'incertain. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient trouvés, ils avaient de nouveau foi en l'avenir, l'espoir gonflait leurs cœurs et ils étaient galvanisés par cette simple promesse. Ils allaient s'en sortir. C'était désormais une certitude.


	12. éphémère

**TITRE**: éphémère

**THEM**E: n°12, de bonne humeur.

**FANDOM**: Harry Potter

**PAIRING**: Hermione Granger & Théodore Nott

**RATING**: T.

**NOTE**: Et voilà, comme promis, mon 12e OS de ces _chroniques. _En plus, je n'avais même pas fait exprès de traiter le thème 12 pour ce chapitre 12...c'est une heureuse coïncidence, dirons nous. Sinon, je vous remercie vraiment pour les reviews que vous avez laissées pour le chapitre précédent, continuez comme ça, vous êtes géniaux.

Sinon, je voulais également pousser un **coup de gueule**. Oui, encore un. Mais il se trouve que j'en ai absolument ras-le-bol de recevoir des notifications d'ajout aux alertes ou aux favoris, sans que la personne en question se soit manifestée en me laissant une review. Ca m'est encore arrivée deux fois depuis mon dernier update, et ça commence à me gonfler sérieusement, surtout que, d'après ce que je vois sur d'autres fanfics, c'est un problème qui semble récurrent. Or, je trouve ça anormal qu'on soit obligés de prendre les lecteurs par la main pour qu'ils laissent une trace de leur passage. J'ai peut-être une vision archaïque/idéaliste/rayer la mention inutile de la chose, mais il me semble normal que, quand on aime une histoire, on laisse une review ne serait-ce que pour dire qu'on a aimé et qu'on attend la suite. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, j'ai moi-même mis moins de 30 secondes pour écrire ce bout de phrase puis bon, ça fait plaisir à l'auteur. Or, si vous ajoutez aux alertes et aux favoris, ça veut dire que vous avez aimé ce recueil. Moi-même je lis des dizaines de fictions. Je les lis parfois sans laisser de review: ça veut dire que ces histoires n'ont pas spécialement attiré mon attention. Or, quand j'aime une histoire, quand elle me plaît particulièrement, je laisse une review tout en l'ajoutant à mes alertes.

JAMAIS, au grand jamais, je n'ajoute une histoire en alertes ou en favoris sans laisser un mot à l'auteur. On nous dit certes qu'on écrit pour se faire plaisir avant tout, et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ce principe, oui mais voilà, dans ce cas, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de publier ses écrits sur internet, parce que dès que ce pas est franchi, on retrouve cette notion de partage, et comme l'indique la définition même du partage, ce n'est pas à sens unique. L'auteur fait l'effort de publier (sinon, il aurait très bien pu laisser son écrit dans son ordinateur et le garder égoïstement pour lui), alors, corrélativement, le lecteur fait l'effort de laisser une trace de son passage surtout lorsqu'il s'abonne à l'histoire pour en recevoir la suite, ou pire encore, lorsqu'il l'ajoute carrément aux favoris. Je voudrais donc demander à mes lecteurs la chose suivante:

Je ne suis pas là pour faire du chiffre, bien que voir que certaines histoires reçoivent autant de reviews me laisse à la fois rêveuse et amère. **Seulement, je demande à mes lecteurs que s'ils n'ont pas l'intention de me laisser un mot, dans ce cas, qu'ils s'abstiennent de m'ajouter aux alertes/favoris****. **je me fiche bien de savoir que machin a ajouté telle fics aux alertes/favoris, moi, ça ne m'avance pas des masses. Ce qui m'importe, c'est de connaître l'avis des lecteurs. On ne s'abonne pas à quelque chose sans raisons. Je lis des dizaines d'histoires, je n'en suis réellement qu'une petite poignée. Le reste, je lis, oui, mais je ne mets pas de reviews parce qu'au fond, ces histoires m'indiffèrent. Sinon, je m'en fiche complètement qu'un lecteur passe sur ma fic, s'y arrête pour lire le chapitre, et repart aussi vite qu'il est venu. Ceux là, je m'en fiche qu'ils ne me laissent pas de reviews, même si j'aime quand même connaître leurs opinions. Par contre, ce qui me dérange, ce sont ceux dont je n'arrête pas de parler depuis le début, et qui se trahissent de cette manière. Croyez moi, je préférerais que ces lecteurs là restent totalement dans l'ombre, parce qu'un ajout en favoris/alertes ne m'apporte rien, sinon, une immense frustration. D'accord, peut-être un peu de pub pour ceux qui s'aventureraient, par le plus grand des hasards, sur la page de leur profil, mais moi, autant le dire tout de suite que ça ne m'intéresse pas. Moi, ce que je veux en tant qu'auteur, c'est échanger avec mes lecteurs. La relation auteur/lecteur n'est pas en sens unique, sachez-le. Désolée de m'emporter ainsi, mais cette ingratitude m'exaspère au plus haut point, c'est mon(petit) côté communiste qui ressort x)

Cela dit, je trouve bien ironique que mon coup de gueule ait été poussé à l'occasion de ce OS qui est censé traiter le thème _de bonne humeur. _Sinon, je voulais remercier tous ceux qui prennent la peine de reviewer presque à chaque OS que je publie, parce que ça fait vachement plaisir de fidéliser ainsi les lecteurs, surtout quand on voit des choses comme ça. Pour ne pas alourdir davantage cette note d'auteur, qui commence à s'éterniser, **les réponses aux reviews seront exceptionnellement postées en fin de chapitre. **Sur-ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture! (encore une fois, ils sont mignons dans ce OS :p )

* * *

><p>-Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à produire de patronus? A-t-elle demandé au Serpentard si solitaire, si silencieux, après le cours de défense contre les forces du mal.<p>

-Je ne sais pas. Élude-t-il en haussant un sourcil. D'habitude, aucun sortilège ne me résiste.

-Tu ne t'es peut-être pas concentré sur un souvenir suffisamment heureux. Explique-t-elle, posément.

Le Serpentard solitaire hausse un sourcil à nouveau, l'invitant à poursuivre. Mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant simplement de le fixer d'un regard attendri. Il hausse les épaules, avec fatalité, puis il se contente de murmurer, l'air absent.

-Peut-être. C'est même plus que probable, le Patronus, c'est du bonheur à l'état pur. Et il faut être heureux au moment de le produire. Sacrément heureux, même. Ouais, du concentré de bonheur, c'est exactement ça.

À cette phrase, le sourire de la lionne s'élargit. Le cœur glacé du Serpentard solitaire se met à palpiter, douloureusement. Le réveil après un long coma. Instinctivement, il voulait porter la main à son palpitant, mais il dissimule ce geste en faisant semblant de resserrer le nœud de sa cravate. Les prunelles ambrées de la Gryffondor se teinte d'une lueur malicieuse.

-J'aime bien ta conception des choses. Confesse -t-elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Il la gratifie d'un sourire timide. Un de ses rares sourires. Et, croyez le ou non, de sa part, c'est déjà beaucoup. Hermione Granger se mordille la lèvre inférieure, brûlant d'impatience de pouvoir enfin percer sa carapace. Sa solide et outrancière carapace. Alors, elle se risque à poser la question suivante, au risque de le heurter. Mais c'est ça aussi la vie, c'est prendre plus de risques que de raisons. C'est partir à l'aventure, c'est s'aventurer en terrain miné. C'est déplacer les montagnes, sans rien attendre en retour. Ne rien attendre, pas même un mot d'amour, encore moins un sourire.

-Et pourquoi tu n'es pas heureux?

Le Serpentard solitaire soupire, avant de s'étirer comme un chat. Déjà, il aime son innocence, sa candeur, sa naïveté. Mais il sait également qu'il va lui faire mal, qu'il va la briser, et qu'il n'aime pas ça. Parce que si cette lueur là s'éteint, lui, il n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir. L'avouer lui coûterait beaucoup, mais leurs discussions, aussi courtes soient elles, sont comme autant d'instant de bonheur, du bonheur à l'état pur. Apparemment, ce n'est pas encore assez pour produire un Patronus digne de ce nom.

-Demande à ton dieu. Répond-il simplement, un sourire mystérieux accroché aux lèvres. Il t'apportera peut-être la réponse à ta question.

-Tu crois en Dieu? Demande-t-elle, étonnée.

-Non. Mais je crois en quelque chose d'autre. Je ne sais pas trop quoi, mais en tout cas, j'y crois.

-C'est toujours mieux que rien. Acquiesce-t-elle.

Il rit, légèrement gêné. Il est beau, son rire. Il est beau sans doute parce qu'il est rare. Et Théodore aussi est beau. Même si sa joue est barrée par cette cicatrice, même s'il est défiguré. Il a un regard profond et pénétrant. Un sourire qui illumine son visage dès lors qu'il s'autorise à en esquisser un. Mais il sourit si peu. Trop peu. Tant et si bien qu'il paraît figé dans le marbre, inexpressif. Alors que Théodore Nott est tellement plus que ça. Mais s'en rend-il seulement compte?

-Dis Hermione…Comment tu fais pour avoir autant d'espoir?

Elle sourit. Elle aime tant entendre son prénom de sa bouche, c'est comme une mélodie qu'il fredonne tout contre son oreille. Théodore met ses mains dans ses poches, gêné. Peut-être regrette-t-il déjà l'absurdité de sa question. Il n'y a pas besoin de chercher bien loin. Espérer, c'est simplement dans sa nature, lui, par exemple, en est incapable. Lui ne sourit jamais, il voit le monde en gris. Les couleurs ont quitté son décor depuis bien longtemps, et il n'a jamais cherché à les rappeler. Il est mélancolique et lointain, comme s'il n'appartenait pas vraiment au même monde qu'elle. Et pourtant, ils sont si semblables. Comment le savait-elle? Elle ne saurait l'expliquer. Elle le savait, un point c'est tout. Elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi proche de quelqu'un, pas même de Harry, pas même de Ron. Elle se sent en parfaite adéquation avec lui, c'est une alchimie qu'elle ne saurait expliquer.

-Je souris et je chante. J'essaie de ne pas me laisser hanter par mes vieux démons.

-Et des démons, tu en as beaucoup? Questionne-t-il, en haussant un sourcil perplexe.

-Assez pour peupler mes nuits de cauchemars. Répond-t-elle, sombrement.

Théodore paraît vraiment intéressé par ses paroles. Son regard se trouble. Est-il touché par son discours? Rien n'est impossible, elle veut continuer à y croire. Et s'il n'y croit pas, alors, elle veut bien y croire pour deux. Le garçon semble regretter sa question. Il ne veut pas faire pleurer Hermione, lui rappeler des mauvais souvenirs. Parce qu'un ange, ça ne doit pas pleurer. Il aimerait pouvoir les absorber, ses cauchemars, comme le ferait un attrapeur de rêves. Il voudrait tant veiller sur ses nuits trop brèves, s'assurer qu'elle va bien, même en dormant. S'il en avait le pouvoir, il le porterait, son fardeau. Sans hésiter. Mais il n'en a pas le pouvoir. Ni le courage, d'ailleurs. Il s'approche d'elle, doucement. Puis, il se penche, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-De quoi sont faits tes songes?

-Peur, douleur et destruction. Répond-t-elle dans un souffle, alors qu'un fort sentiment d'injustice naît dans le cœur glacé du Serpentard solitaire.

Hermione est le bien. Elle est la lumière. Si elle doit sombrer, alors qui peut survivre aux ténèbres qui gagnent chaque jour un peu plus de terrain? Hermione est l'amour, Hermione est l'espoir, elle est l'innocence qui manque à chacun. Elle est innocente, mais résignée. Elle est stoïque, Hermione, assez pour ne pas être effrayée de ce qui l'attend demain. Et surtout, elle est lucide. Trop lucide. Peut-être même amère et cynique. Ils ont grandi. C'est effrayant de le constater. Ils ne sont plus des enfants.

-Je suis désolé. Dit le Serpentard solitaire en esquissant l'ombre d'une grimace.

-Ne le sois pas. Ajoute-t-elle simplement, le regard éteint. On passe tous par là, je suppose.

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'être triste. Décrète-t-il en plaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Je suis humaine, Théodore, je ressens toutes ces choses. Dit-elle simplement, le regard papillonnant.

-J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider. Souffle-t-il, en prenant son visage entre ses mains. J'aimerais pouvoir absorber ton chagrin, ta douleur, tes incertitudes.

-Tu as déjà à faire avec les tiens.

-Oui, mais moi je pourris déjà en enfer depuis longtemps.

-Ton âme peut encore être sauvée, Théo.

-Non, Hermione, je suis perdu, tu comprends? À la fin de l'année, je vais devoir partir. C'est pour ça que je n'ai plus d'espoir. Il m'a tout pris, tout enlevé.

-T'enlever quoi? Demande-t-elle, naïvement, en frottant doucement sa joue contre la main du Serpentard.

Une ombre passe dans le regard magnifique du jeune homme. Une ombre douloureuse, emplie d'amertume. Une ombre qu'elle aurait voulu chasser, voire même détruire pour qu'elle ne revienne plus jamais le hanter. Theodore a mal, et elle souffre avec lui. Ses prunelles ambrées s'emplissent de larmes salées.

-T'enlever toi. Et tout ce qui t'est rattaché. Finit-il par avouer, dans un souffle, en caressant la joue de la Gryffondor. L'amour, l'espoir. Un monde meilleur.

-C'est pour ça qu'on se bat. Réplique-t-elle, d'une voix chevrotante. Pour un monde meilleur. J'ai cessé de me battre pour tout le reste, mais j'ai encore foi en l'avenir. Harry y arrivera, j'en suis persuadée. C'est mon seul rêve, mon but ultime. Et ça, ils n'ont pas le droit de nous l'enlever. L'espoir est en chacun de nous, Théodore. C'Est-ce qui nous permet de vivre, et qui nous donne une raison de nous lever le matin.

La relation qui s'est installée entre eux est spéciale. Si spéciale, qu'ils ne sauraient exactement la qualifier. Avec lui, elle est plus tactile qu'avec les autres. Elle aime parfois se blottir dans ses bras, et lui aime la serrer en retour. Elle se sent bien avec lui, malgré ce qu'il représente. Il représente la mort, la douleur et la destruction, elle le sait, mais elle refuse d'y croire. Elle a toujours vu en lui cette lumière, qui l'attirait comme un papillon de nuit. Sous ses doigts, elle avait pu sentir son cœur battre, à moins que ce soit le sien qui cogne si fort. Alors que ses doigts effleurent sa peau, elle sent un immense frisson la parcourir, à l'instar d'une brise d'été secouant un feuillage. Elle a en elle cette peur qui lui noue les tripes, qui laisse sur ses lèvres un goût amer. Pour autant, cette saveur désagréable est bien vite remplacée par quelque chose de plus doux lorsqu'il se risque à se pencher pour lui donner un baiser.

-Depuis quand as-tu cessé de vivre? Chuchote-t-elle, tout près de ses lèvres.

Son regard si sombre se voile une fois encore, un voile opaque et impénétrable. Cela signifie qu'en même temps, une ombre est passée droit dans son âme, avait piétiné au passage quelques rêves. Cette même ombre est repartie aussi vite qu'elle est venue. Inconsciemment, Hermione se rapproche encore. Leurs nez se frôlent. Ils sont si proches. Elle peut admirer ses cils longs et fins, comme ceux d'une fille. Elle peut admirer les éclats bleutés qui dansent au fond de son regard si sombre de prime abord. Elle peut regarder de plus près cette vilaine cicatrice qui lui barre la joue, et qui lui rappelle d'autant plus l'injustice de tout ce qu'il avait pu voir. Son cœur à elle, par contre, s'est emballé, et la nuée de papillons vient de s'envoler dans son ventre.

-Depuis longtemps. Murmure-t-il, toujours en lui flattant délicatement la joue. Je ne compte plus les années passées à errer dans les ténèbres. Crois-tu pourquoi j'ai cessé d'espérer de voir un jour le bout du tunnel?

-Tu as tort. Souffle-t-elle, du bout des lèvres, tandis qu'ils partagent le même filet d'air.

Alors, elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds, pour lui trouver à quel point il peut avoir tort. Ils frissonnent tous les deux lorsqu'elle pose enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leurs bouches se goûtent une fois encore, se découvrent, se dévorent. Ce n'est pas le premier baiser qu'ils échangent, et sûrement pas le dernier non plus. Pourtant, ils refusent de se dire en couple, bien qu'ils en ont tout l'air, pas plus qu'ils n'ont de relations physiques plus poussées. Entre eux, c'est plutôt une relation platonique qui se tisse. Ils détestent tellement les contacts. Pour autant, quand c'est l'un ou l'autre, ça ne les dérange pas. Encore une autre bizarrerie.

Au contact du garçon, Hermione sent ses veines s'enflammer. Elle aime ses baisers, cela ne fait aucun doute. Et elle aime d'autant plus qu'elle sait qu'elle en a l'entière exclusivité. Et alors qu'il approfondit le baiser, elle sent son cœur chavirer. Elle s'accroche à ses épaules, et elle entend son cœur cogner contre ses côtes, jusqu'à lui en faire mal. Elle ne sait pas exactement quand tout cela a bien pu commencer, ça a commencé, c'est tout. Il n'y a pas besoin de savoir pourquoi, de savoir quand. Seul l'autre compte, et égoïstement, ils s'isolent parfois dans leur bulle, oublieux du monde extérieur.

-Je peux te donner tout ce bonheur qu'il te manque. Souffle-t-elle, une fois qu'ils ont terminé.

-Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas. Répond-t-il, l'amertume se dessinant clairement dans sa voix légèrement rauque.

-Les interdits sont faits pour être bravés, tu le sais bien.

-Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque…Pour ne pas t'exposer.

-Alors si tu ne peux pas…murmure-t-elle d'une voix brisée, accorde nous au moins une trêve…pour quelques heures seulement. Je n'en demande pas davantage, juste profiter de ces quelques instants. Pour créer un peu d'espoir.

C'est exactement ça, Hermione est une tisseuse d'espoir. Elle tisse inlassablement, comme Pénélope qui recommence indéfiniment le même ouvrage en attendant le retour de son cher Ulysse. Elle tisse cette enveloppe fragile et cotonneuse autour de lui, elle l'en enveloppe tout entier. Il a en lui ce souffle nouveau et libérateur. Il touche le bonheur du bout des doigts, ça lui arrive parfois. Pourtant, cette image idyllique est rapidement rompue parce que la guerre les rattrape, parce qu'ils savent qu'ils ne peuvent pas être ensemble tant que leurs camps s'affronteront. Ils le savent et trouvent cela d'autant plus injuste. Écœurant d'injustice.

Théodore plante ses prunelles glacées dans les yeux si doux de la Gryffondor. Elle hume son parfum légèrement musqué, la délicate senteur boisée qui commence à éclore sur sa peau. Dans ses yeux, il semble chercher une réponse. Il lui suffit de plonger dans ce regard pour se sentir plus fort, il lui suffit d'un sourire pour le mettre de bonne humeur, et il lui suffit d'un baiser pour s'affranchir totalement de la réalité, de cette réalité sordide qui les meurtrit tous les deux, et beaucoup d'autres personnes. Oui mais voilà, les autres, ils s'en fichent, parce que l'amour est égoïste, parce qu'ils ne voient qu'eux. Eux, et leur amour trop puissant pour pouvoir être dissimulé au monde entier. Eux, et cet amour qui, au fond, les tue de l'intérieur.

Tout aurait été si facile si Hermione s'était éprise de Ron. Personne n'aurait rien dit, parce que c'est son meilleur ami, parce que tout le monde s'y attend. Elle aurait pu avoir une vie paisible avec lui, sans douleur, et sans mensonges. Il lui aurait fait de beaux enfants, et elle se serait épanouie dans cette famille nouvellement créée. Elle n'aurait pas eu à souffrir de l'attente et de l'incertitude, simplement parce qu'il aurait été là, près d'elle, tout le temps. Il aurait été là pour veiller sur ses rêves. Mais s'éprendre de Ron signifie aussi renoncer à la passion, à l'amour véritable, celui qui ne s'use jamais sous l'effet du temps qui passe ou de la lassitude. C'est cet amour là qu'elle vit avec Théodore, il n'y a que lui pour la faire vibrer de la sorte, par de simples baisers et de simples caresses. La relation purement physique n'est pas encore au goût du jour, elle ne se sent de toute manière pas prête. Si elle ne peut pas lui donner ce qu'elle a de plus précieux, alors, aucun autre ne l'aura.

-Hermione. Soupire-t-il dans son cou, alors qu'il la serre plus fort contre lui. Tu ne me facilites pas les choses, tu sais?

Elle prend cette remarque comme un coup de poing au cœur. Elle ne peut ignorer le zeste de reproche qu'il a glissé dans son propos. Son hermétisme la blesse et le pire, c'est qu'il ne semble pas s'en rendre compte. Hermione se mordille la lèvre inférieure, et s'éloigne prestement de lui. Théodore comprend enfin qu'il l'a contrariée, et il la rattrape par le poignet. Il pose ses mains d'homme sur ses hanches, et l'attire contre lui. Elle se raidit en sentant leurs corps si proches. Le pire, c'est sans doute qu'ils s'épousent parfaitement, comme s'ils ont été issus du même moule. Il caresse doucement ses cheveux. Ses doigts timides effleurent la peau douce de son cou. À nouveau, il lui vole un baiser. Hermione se tend, elle a envie de fuir. Pour autant, elle n'a pas la volonté de se soustraire à cette étreinte, parce que son baiser lui brûle le cœur, il la fait planer comme jamais. Ce baiser au parfum de pardon est meilleur que les autres, probablement parce qu'il est synonyme de renoncement: elle le sent capituler.

-Je suis désolé. Articule-t-il, faiblement. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Tout ça…j'ai encore un peu de mal à m'y faire. C'est nouveau pour moi.

-Pour moi aussi. Répond Hermione, légèrement troublée. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ressentir tout ça, et ça me fait peur, peut-être davantage que tout le reste. J'ai peur de te perdre au moindre faux mouvement, ou parce que tu vas finir par te rendre compte que tu vaux mieux qu'une sang-de-bourbe.

-Tu sais que le sang ne signifie rien à mes yeux. Contre-t-il, légèrement vexé par ses insinuations. Je ne suis pas de ces fanatiques qui pensent que seule l'union entre deux sorciers de sang pur est susceptible d'assurer la pérennité de la race. D'ailleurs, je trouve ce mot injurieux, pas toi?

-Sans doute. Élude-t-elle en baissant les yeux, légèrement troublée. Pour autant, je ne comprends pas. Tu ne crois pas en ces idéaux là. Pour toi, tout est absurde, je le sais, tu me l'as déjà dit. Tout ce que tu risques, c'est d'être vu comme un traître, et une fois là bas, il te sera impossible de faire machine arrière. Tu vas mourir à genoux, Théodore, est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux?

-Tu sais ce que je veux. Argua-t-il en baissant à son tour la tête. Je te veux toi. Mais je ne peux pas, Hermione, tu comprends? Mon père m'a vendu à Voldemort, c'Est-ce qui me pend au nez sitôt que j'aurai mis les pieds en dehors de cette école. En recevant la marque, je renonce à tout ce qui fait de moi un être humain. Toi y compris.

-Alors c'est ça. Murmure-t-elle au bord des larmes. Recevoir ce sinistre héritage est bien plus important que je peux l'être? Tu es donc si égoïste au point de ne pas voir que moi aussi j'en souffre?

-Je t'ai déjà dit que si tu étais tombée dans les bras de Weasley, tu n'aurais pas connu toute cette souffrance. Rétorque-t-il, résigné. À chaque fois, j'ai voulu te laisser partir, parce que je ne veux pas t'infliger _ça. _

-Ce n'est pas Ron que je veux, mais toi! S'exaspère Hermione, en laissant une larme rouler sur sa joue. Tu ne comprends donc pas ce que tu représentes pour moi? Tout ce que je voulais, c'est être avec toi, peu importent les conséquences. Je ne pourrai jamais vivre avec un homme, alors que mon cœur appartient à un autre. Tu m'aimes, mais pas assez pour renoncer à ce destin dont tu ne veux même pas en plus. C'est ça que je trouve le plus absurde, dans cette histoire. Au fond, tout ce qui t'importe, c'est de ne pas décevoir ton père.

Sur-ce, elle se dégagea de son étreinte. Théodore la regarde s'éloigner, abasourdi. Il a ce goût cuivré sur les lèvres, un goût amer et dégueulasse qui ressemble étrangement à de la peine. Théodore referme ses bras sur du vide. Il n'a même pas le courage de la rappeler. Il tient à elle, indubitablement. Oui mais voilà, la laisser partir est en soi la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il peut lui donner. Résigné, Théodore tourne les talons et quitte la salle vide où ils s'étaient enfermés. En ce moment précis, il la hait de lui faire ressentir tout ça. Ce ça qui déchire, ce ça qui fait mal. Ce ça qui le fait se sentir incroyablement vivant, mais qui le tue à petit feu également. Et peut-être qu'en ce moment précis il la hait, oui, mais la plupart du temps, il l'aime à la folie, et y renoncer est d'autant plus difficile.

Le soir venu, il ne parvient pas à s'endormir, parce qu'il est assailli par les remords. Elle n'est pas venue dîner ce soir là, et il se doutait que c'était de sa faute, entièrement de sa faute. En laissant traîner ses oreilles, il parvient à comprendre qu'Hermione s'était réfugiée à la bibliothèque, pour y pleurer tout à son aise. C'était Terry Boot, un Serdaigle, qui l'avait dit. Théodore se sent encore plus mal. Elle pleure à cause de lui, parce qu'il lui a broyé le cœur. Il s'en veut pour cela, et il est d'autant plus persuadé qu'il mérite la mort.

Autour de lui, ses camarades dorment à poings fermés. Il entend même Blaise ronfler. Dans le fond, il y est habitué, ça fait sept ans qu'il s'endort dans ces conditions, à force d'habitude, le bruit ne le dérange même plus. Théodore grogne et se retourne dans son lit, une fois encore. Dans les bras d'Hermione, il se sent enfin heureux, et aimé pour ce qu'il est. Dans ses bras, il peut connaître le bonheur, et continuer à espérer sans que cela ne soit considéré comme un crime. La voir suffit à faire sa journée. La toucher fait éclore un sourire sur ses lèvres, et un seul de ses baisers suffit à le mettre de bonne humeur, et encore, c'était un euphémisme. En fait, dans ces moments là, il a l'impression de plonger dans un chaudron de Felix Felicis. Et cet après-midi, à cause d'une parole malheureuse de sa part, il l'a perdue, la bonne humeur s'était envolée, mais peut-être pas pour de bon.

Théodore s'est redressé brusquement, comme s'il venait de faire un mauvais rêve. Il a repoussé d'un geste mécanique la couverture, et a glissé ses pieds dans ses pantoufles. Il a ensuite enfilé un peignoir vert-et-argent au dessus de son pyjama, et il est sorti de la salle commune sans un bruit. Un instant plus tard, Théodore déambule dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il frissonne parce qu'il fait un peu frisquet, mais qu'importe. Il marche vers un lieu précis, avec une idée fixe en tête. Il se rend au lieu où Hermione et lui se retrouvaient depuis un peu plus de deux mois à présent. Il espère secrètement qu'elle s'y trouve elle aussi. Il doit lui parler, et ça ne peut pas attendre demain. En réalité, il ne veut pas se ronger les sangs toute la nuit durant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Théodore arrive enfin à la tour d'astronomie. Tout en réprimant un bâillement, il pousse la porte d'accès. L'air glacial le cueille dès son arrivée, et il sait qu'il n'est pas seul, qu'elle est là. Personne n'aurait eu l'inconscience de laisser la fenêtre ouverte, Rusard passe tous les soirs pour verrouiller toutes les portes, et celle-là en fait partie. Le cœur battant, Théodore s'avance dans la vaste pièce. Effectivement, elle est là, assise au sol, les cheveux défaits, laissée aux quatre vents. Elle lève la tête en le voyant approcher, et Théodore a mal, une fois encore. Les larmes roulent sur ses joues et rougissent ses paupières. Elle pleure, une fois encore, et c'est à cause de lui.

-Je ne veux pas te voir. Lui dit-elle, durement, alors qu'il continue à s'approcher, imperturbable.

Sans l'écouter outre mesure, Théodore s'agenouille à ses côtés, et s'assit sur ses talons. Il prend Hermione dans ses bras, et dégage quelques mèches de cheveux bruns de son visage ravagé par ses pleurs. Il pose un baiser sur son front, et elle se raidit entre ses bras. Elle se laisse néanmoins aller contre son épaule, tout de même ravie de le retrouver. Il est là, avec elle. Cela veut dire qu'il tient à elle, ne serait-ce qu'un minimum.

-Tu sais, quand je disais que je ne veux pas te perdre…je le pensais réellement. Souffle-t-il à son oreille, tandis qu'elle cesse de pleurer.

-Comment as-tu su que je serais là? Chuchote-t-elle, la voix encore trempée de larmes.

-Parce que c'est ici qu'on vient tous les soirs depuis deux mois. Répond-t-il, avec son sourire en coin.

-J'aurais pu ne pas venir. Contre-t-elle, sourcils froncés.

-Mais tu es venue, ce qui veut dire que quelque part, tu espérais que je vienne moi aussi.

-c'est pas faux. Anonne-t-elle, d'une voix légèrement rauque. Mais dis-toi que maintenant, tu es pris au piège, je ne compte pas te laisser partir de sitôt.

-Il va falloir que l'on retourne à nos dortoirs, pourtant. Souffle-t-il, tout près de ses lèvres. Il ne faut pas que qui que ce soit s'aperçoive de notre absence.

Sur-ce, il pose ses lèvres délicatement sur celles rosées de la Gryffondor. Elle soupire de bonheur, avant de répondre à son baiser avec ferveur. Elle se sent chavirer lorsqu'il glisse enfin sa langue entre ses lèvres, pour échanger un baiser passionné et plein de promesses. Ils ne se séparent que quand l'air vient à leur manquer. Hermione lui vole un autre baiser, avant d'accrocher ses bras autour de son cou.

-Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît. Supplie-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien. Juste pour une nuit.

Comme Théodore ne semble pas comprendre où elle veut en venir, elle se penche vers lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Cette fois, elle détache le lien qui retenait le peignoir contre son corps, et en écarte doucement les pans. Théodore frissonne, alors qu'il comprend -enfin- ce qu'elle veut faire. Il la jauge du regard un instant, à la recherche d'un quelconque consentement. Hermione glisse sa main sous son haut de pyjama pour venir caresser sa peau d'albâtre. Il sent son cœur faire une violente embardée. Elle se met face à lui, et glisse sa deuxième main sous son pyjama, pour venir caresser son dos, cette fois-ci.

-D'accord. Finit-il par concéder, le souffle court. Seulement pour cette nuit.

Hermione lui sourit doucement, avant de l'embrasser avec une ferveur nouvelle. Leurs baisers sont de moins en moins chastes alors que leurs vêtements tombent au sol. Ils soupirent de sentir leurs peaux nues frotter l'une contre l'autre. Cet après-midi même, Hermione ne se sentait pas prête à franchir le pas, mais cette nuit là, elle se donne à lui sans compter, parce que chaque instant peut être le dernier. Elle veut vivre tout ce qu'elle doit vivre pendant qu'elle le peut encore, et cela implique également de dire adieu à son amour, de le voir, l'embrasser et le toucher pour la dernière fois.

Hermione sait que demain, rien ne sera jamais plus pareil, parce que non seulement, elle sera devenue femme, mais en plus, elle devra apprendre à vivre sans lui, parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas être ensemble tant que la guerre fera rage. Elle ne pleura pas lorsqu'ils se séparèrent au petit matin, pas plus qu'elle ne pleura les jours suivants. Chacun était reparti de son côté. Seuls les souvenirs comptent désormais, et l'espoir qu'ils se retrouvent un jour, loin de tout ça. Lorsqu'Hermione jeta un regard à la table de Serpentard ce matin là, elle put voir que son aimé avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur, et rien ne pouvait lui importer davantage que son bonheur.

* * *

><p>Et voilà! Ne me tuez pas, il faut bien que ça se finisse mal, parfois. Ils ne peuvent pas être au top du bonheur tout le temps, puis moi aussi, je les aime bien quand ils se déchirent. C'est un peu contradictoire compte tenu du thème, mais l'espoir est quand même présent à chaque ligne de ce OS. Bref. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce OS par une petite review! On se retrouve le Mardi 5 juin pour le 13e OS de ce recueil, qui aura pour thème le nombre 10. Comme promis en début de chapitre, je laisse place aux RAR.<p>

_**Réponse aux reviews: **_

**Amber1994**: Je trouve que répondre aux reviews est la moindre des choses x) je trouve ça un peu idiot de demander des reviews si c'est pour ne pas y répondre. Bref :p Je suis d'accord sur le fait que Théo…c'est Théo quoi. Et je confirme, on en est toutes folles. Cela dit, j'aime bien quand Blaise a le rôle du rigolo de service, et Drago est orgasmique quand il est méchant x) Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec tout ce que tu as dit, parce que c'est comme ça que je vois Théodore, voilà pourquoi je shippe Hermione et Théo. Certes, Drago illustre le dicton les contraires s'attirent, mais avec Théodore, c'est plutôt qui se ressemble s'assemble. Cela dit, j'aime bien aussi quand Théo est méchant, il va l'être dans un de ces OS, d'ailleurs. Je crois que c'est pour le thème n°21, _violence, pillage, extorsion. _Mais c'est vrai qu'il y a tellement à faire, avec ces pauvres petits Serpentard oubliés. Et ce que j'aime bien avec ces personnages plus que secondaires, c'est que leur caractère n'est pas défini à l'avance, on a plus de latitude qu'avec Drago, par exemple. Encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce OS te plaira comme les autres, même si celui là est à la fois tendre et amer, et un peu tristounet aussi. Bonne lecture!

**Roman2005**: Yeaah, contente que ce lemon t'ait plu, j'avoue que j'ai fait beaucoup plus soft que d'habitude. J'aime aussi beaucoup ce passage, et il illustre assez bien ma façon de penser, comme quoi on met toujours un peu de soi dans ses écrits. On est deux à être des handicapées sentimentales, alors :p (c'est peut-être pour ça que les persos que je martyrise dans mes fanfics le sont aussi, tiens). Merci pour ta review! J'espère que ce OS te plaira également x) Bonne lecture!

**Meg-la-cacahuète: **Merci pour ta review! Oui, pauvre Ron-Ron, il est tout seul, comme d'hab'. Il faudrait peut-être que je le case un de ces quatre…et je pense que Pansy et Daphnée sont parfaites pour lui *pan* (je sais, je fais des ships bizarres) Et oui, Théo était tout mignon en étant si peu sûr de lui, on a envie de le prendre dans nos bras et de lui faire un gros câlin. Et j'avoue que pour l'histoire des mètres cubes, j'ai pété un plomb. Je crois que ça m'a traumatisée quand on a commencé à faire ce genre de calculs au collège. Cela dit, le mec il vient de faire l'amour, et tout ce qu'il arrive à penser, c'est de savoir combien de litres une baignoire peut-elle contenir. Hum. Encore merci d'avoir reviewé les deux chapitres! J'espère que ce OS te plaira autant que les autres. Bonne lecture!

**S3iky0**: J'espère pour toi que tes examens se sont bien passés! Moi, j'attends avec plus ou moins d'impatience les résultats des miens (demain…ou lundi, dans le pire des cas). Je vois que le lemon vous a marqués…cela veut dire que je devrais en faire plus souvent, mais…pas avant le 15e OS, désolée x) Tu trouves que les bougies ont créé une ambiance super romantique? Je t'avoue, je n'ai même pas pensé à ce détail. J'envisageais plus la chose sous son aspect pratique, moi. Les sorciers, n'étant pas adeptes de la fée électricité, ne peuvent que s'éclairer d'un lumos, ou bien avec des bougies. Genre, la fille pas du tout romantique, quoi *sort* C'est le genre de détails que j'avais carrément zappé, mais vu sous cet angle :p Bref, je suis ravie que tu les aies trouvés mignons tous les deux, là aussi ils le sont, même si le contexte est différent. Merci pour tes reviews, bisous!


	13. Par un funeste matin de janvier

**TITRE**:Par un funeste matin de janvier...

**Thème: **#10 (10)

**FANDOM**: Harry Potter

**PAIRING: **Hermione Granger & Théodore Nott

**RATING: **T.

**DISCLAIMER**: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que martyriser les personnages créés par JKR pour les besoins de cette série de OS.

**NOTE: **Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous annoncer une super bonne nouvelle: je suis désormais titulaire d'une licence de droit! Je suis trop contente, c'est un réel soulagement d'en avoir fini avec ces trois ans, mais je suis aussi tristounette parce que c'est une page qui se tourne…Enfin, je ne suis pas à la fin de mes études, puisque je compte bien m'inscrire en M1 à la rentrée. Bref, des nouvelles comme celles-là, ça fait du bien au moral. Et bonne nouvelle, ça me donne un coup de fouet pour écrire. Sinon, voici le 13e OS! Bon, il est clairement différent des autres. Probablement parce que dans celui-là, il n'y a pas de baiser d'amour, enfin, comme cela a été le cas dans les précédents. Ils sont des presque inconnus dans cette situation là, enfin, je vous laisse découvrir de quoi il en retourne exactement! Sinon, je voulais vous remercier pour vos gentilles reviews. J'en ai reçu 7 lors du dernier OS, ce qui était du jamais vu pour moi, je n'ai jamais autant eu de retours pour un chapitre, alors, je suis heureuse. Je vous encourage évidemment à continuer sur cette voie, vos avis me sont très précieux. Le prochain OS aura pour thème _fleur _et il sera publié le jeudi 07 juin. Enfin!

_**Réponse aux reviews**_:

**S3iky0: **Désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer, surtout si tu étais encore en exams. Là, je te conseille vivement de prévoir les mouchoirs, parce que c'est triste aussi. Je promets que le prochain sera mignon et fleur-bleue (ce sera cas de le dire, hum). Bon courage pour tes examens, je t'envoie plein d'ondes positives. Encore merci de reviewer à chaque fois, je ne le dirai jamais assez! Bonne lecture!

**Roman2005**: Je parlais surtout pour ceux qui ne le faisaient pas, hein x) Mais je suis heureuse d'avoir des lecteurs aussi fidèles et assidus, ça compense presque le reste! En tout cas, merci de me confirmer que ce phénomène touche tous les auteurs. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, en espérant que ce nouveau OS te plaise!

**Capu23**: Tu vas sûrement me prendre pour une folle, mais la première réaction que j'ai eue en lisant ta review, c'est _toi, je t'aime! _ne fais pas attention à mon mode bisounours, je suis du genre à sauter de joie pour un truc aussi bête qu'une review, et de faire un câlin au premier qui passe. En tout cas, merci de t'être manifestée, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir. Je constate que _moment d'égarement _est votre préféré pour le moment, je note, je note. Effectivement, les histoires Hermione/Théodore sont rares, et pourtant, ce couple a un potentiel énorme, et ça me frustre que ce potentiel ne soit pas exploité tant que ça. J'me suis dit, quand j'ai commencé à écrire sur eux, qu'il fallait que je remédie à la situation! Encore merci pour ta review, en espérant que celui-ci te plaise également!

**Amber1994**: Oui, une fin morose, j'aime bien aussi. Et je dois avouer qu'il y aura au moins deux OS où il y en aura un des deux qui va crever (les deux…j'suis pas sûre, faudrait que je vérifie), une autre où ils ne pourront pas être ensemble et je crois que c'est déjà pas mal. Je suis peut-être une Théo/Mione shippeuse, mais…j'aime bien aussi casser leur couple, niéhéhéhé. D'ailleurs, ça prouve que je suis une auteur particulièrement sadique, parce qu'encore une fois, Théo morfle dans ce OS. Peut-être pas autant que dans blessures profondes, mais…c'est pas loin, et cette fois, la blessure n'est pas physique. Sinon, j'ai effectivement un penchant pour la philosophie, ça doit d'ailleurs se voir à travers chacun de mes textes. Et je suis d'autant plus contente que les personnages soient assez fidèles à ceux du livres, les OOC ont tendance à m'horripiler. Pour l'écriture des chapitres, l'inspiration est variable. Autant, je peux être frappée du syndrome de la page blanche, autant, une fois que j'ai trouvé la première phrase, le reste me vient dans la foulée. Encore faut-il trouver cette première phrase, je suppose. Il m'arrive parfois de bloquer sur une idée, mais je me débrouille pour bifurquer, quitte à m'arracher des cheveux au passage. Après…j'écris sur de la musique, ou sans, ça dépend. Par exemple, j'ai écrit ce OS sans musique. Et avoir un thème…ça a un double tranchant, si je dois dire. Certains thèmes vont m'inspirer tout de suite, d'autres thèmes vont demander une plus grande réflexion. Comme là, le n°10 n'est pas très présent, mais je me suis débrouillée pour l'intégrer et broder autour bien qu'à priori, il m'inspirait moins que les autres. Mais le plus souvent, disons que ça fait tilt, et j'ai même plusieurs idées pour un même thème, ce qui est assez embêtant x) Et oui, Blaise ronfle. Il en fallait bien un qui ronfle dans la brochette des Serpentard. C'est certes un tue l'amour, mais ça les rend tellement plus humains, dans le fond. C'est comme là…Le Théo de ce OS a peur des oiseaux…ce sont tous des petits détails comme ça qui les rendent intéressants, je trouve. Encore merci pour ta review, en espérant que ce OS te plaise également!

**Diane.Y**: C'est ton préféré? Je suis contente de le savoir, j'avais peur qu'il ne plaise pas, justement, parce qu'il était triste, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. J'aime beaucoup le côté impossible d'une telle relation, c'est l'autre versant de leur relation que j'aime bien exploiter, dirons-nous, au-delà de la relation fusionnelle et complice qui est présente dans les autres OS. En fait, c'est tout ou rien x) Ici, on va retrouver d'autres choses: les inconnus qui apprennent à se connaître, qui savent se trouver dans l'adversité, qui se confient leurs blessures secrètes. Le lien est peut-être certes plus ténu, mais il existe. C'est également chouette à exploiter, l'amour naissant. En tout cas, merci d'apprécier autant ce que j'écris, parce que j'avoue traverser des périodes de crises où je n'aime pas ce que je fais et où je remets tout en cause. Je n'ai pas toujours confiance en moi, or, ce sont des commentaires que j'aime bien recevoir parce que ça me booste, ça me rassure. Et je dois dire que cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas eu affaire à un professeur de français, quand je pense qu'on passe les épreuves anticipées en fin de première, et que là, ça fait genre quatre ans que j'ai passé mon bac, ça fout le cafard. Merci encore pour ta review, en espérant que ce OS, tout aussi noir que le précédent, te plaise également.

**Elsar**: Pas de soucis, tous les avis comptent, même négatifs. Il est vrai que le précédent OS était différent des autres, et que j'ai eu plus de difficultés pour l'écrire…sans doute parce qu'il était rédigé au présent, et que ce n'était pas une forme de rédaction que je suis habituée à employer, je suis plus à l'aise en écrivant au passé. Peut-être était-ce le changement de temps qui faisait que mon écriture était plus hachée, moins fluide que d'ordinaire? Merci d'avoir donné ton avis, en tout cas, en espérant que celui-là te plaise tout de même!

**Meg-la-cacahuète**: Haha, l'appel de Feufeu est plus fort que les révisions, j'en sais quelque chose, je passais mon temps à zoner sur le site au lieu de réviser pour mes partiel, ce qui était…chiant, au regard de la masse de boulot qu'il me restait à faire uu' Anyway, j'espère que ton TP va bien se passer, et le reste de tes examens uniquement. Désolée d'avoir fait une fin triste, hein. Je tiens à prévenir que celui-ci n'est guère mieux, il se vaut en matière de mélodrame! C'est à lire avec un paquet de mouchoirs, et une tablette de chocolat (il paraît que c'est le meilleur antidépresseur au monde, j'dis ça, j'dis rien!) Et oui, c'est dommage que Théodore n'apparaît pas tant que ça dans les livres, c'est un personnage qui a un putain de potentiel. Encore merci pour ta review, et j'espère que ce OS te plaira quand même!

* * *

><p>Théodore était fatigué, las. Il avait l'air d'avoir dix ans de plus. Son visage s'était considérablement amaigri, et des cernes bleutés lui dévoraient la moitié du visage. Ces jours-ci, Théodore se traînait, il n'avait le goût à rien. Son décor avait perdu toutes ses couleurs, tout lui semblait fade, sans goût. Il n'avait que l'amertume sur le bout de la langue, une amertume propre à l'hiver. L'amertume de la vie s'était ajoutée au goût salé de ses larmes. Ses larmes qu'il avait versées en apprenant que désormais, il était tout seul. Le goût de la solitude était encore pire que les autres, parce que celui-là n'avait pas vocation à disparaître d'un claquement de doigts. Ce goût infect était permanent, et s'inscrivait durablement dans les papilles gustatives.<p>

C'était un goût qui donnait facilement la gerbe. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Théodore se força à respirer trois fois. Trois longues fois, où ses poumons capturèrent autant d'oxygène qu'ils purent. Trois longues fois ne suffirent cependant pas à dissiper la sensation d'étouffement qui l'avait dès lors pris, et le firent même davantage suffoquer. Il ne pouvait faire partir cet étau qui lui broyait le cœur, il se sentait enserré, mal. La tête lui tournait un peu, ses tripes ne faisaient que se nouer davantage. Il inspira une fois encore, pour chasser la nausée qui l'avait pris. Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, il était pâle, pâle comme la mort, et il s'attendait, légitimement sans doute, à ce que la grande faucheuse ne vienne le chercher lui aussi.

Il avait dans sa poche un exemplaire froissé de la Gazette du sorcier, en date du dix janvier. Autrement dit, le numéro datait d'aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, Théodore aurait préféré ne pas se réveiller, surtout pour apprendre _ça _de cette manière. Il avait appris la nouvelle en même temps que les autres, et c'était probablement ça qui lui faisait le plus mal, d'autant plus qu'il était le principal concerné par les récents évènements. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus d'essuyer les regards à la fois perplexes et compatissants de ses camarades, d'être vu comme un phénomène de foire. Il n'était plus vu comme le _fils de, _il était désormais n'importe quel adolescent de dix-sept ans qui avait vu un membre de sa famille tomber sous les baguettes des Mangemorts, et pas des moindres, puisqu'il s'agissait de son propre père.

Nott Senior faisait partie du cercle très fermé des adeptes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce n'était pas nouveau. Tout le monde le savait, et Théodore avait été mis dans le même sac que Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle: puisque les pères en étaient, il y avait fort à parier pour que les fils reprennent le flambeau. Si Drago avait manifesté très tôt le désir de suivre les traces de son père, Théodore, quant à lui, n'avait jamais voulu marcher dans les pas du sien. Il ne voulait pas que cette saleté soit gravée dans sa peau, il ne voulait pas se déshumaniser. Il voulait rester fidèle à l'image que sa chère mère avait de lui: celle d'un petit garçon perdu et fragile qui avait encore tant à apprendre, et dont la bonté d'âme pouvait se deviner à travers la carapace solide et impénétrable qu'il s'était forgée à travers ces dernières années. Théodore n'était pas foncièrement mauvais. Il savait se montrer distant et froid lorsque la situation l'exigeait, ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une solution de repli, pour mieux se protéger d'un monde extérieur cruel et barbare.

Aujourd'hui, en ce dix janvier, Théodore n'était ni plus ni moins que ce petit garçon dont le cœur venait d'être brisé par la nouvelle. Après avoir perdu sa mère si jeune, qui avait été emportée par la fièvre, Théodore perdait son père et il devenait orphelin, une des nombreuses victimes de cette guerre sans fin. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas été directement touché, il ne subissait que les dommages collatéraux. Lorsque l'on disait que le plus douloureux était pour ceux qui restaient, Théodore ne pouvait qu'acquiescer, et parler en toute connaissance de cause. Il imaginait sans peine que, dans les jours à venir, il allait y avoir le ballet incessant des notaires et autres huissiers. Le testament du père Nott allait être descellé, et Théodore allait, dans la logique des choses, hériter d'un manoir dont il n'allait pas savoir quoi faire, ainsi que d'une fortune colossale, dont il n'aurait pas assez d'une vie pour la dilapider entièrement. Tant de perspectives lui donnaient le tournis. Il n'allait pas subir les désagréments des mariages arrangés, aussi aurait-il à épouser la personne de son choix. Seulement, il serait obligé de s'assurer des bonnes intentions de son épouse à venir, il était hors de question qu'il demande la main d'une de ces pimbêches qui n'en voulaient qu'à son héritage.

Théodore était hagard, perdu. Il n'avait plus de garde-fou, plus de guide. À seulement dix-sept ans, il allait devoir faire ses armes tout seul. Il n'était même plus obligé de rejoindre Voldemort. Pour une fois, il avait une entière latitude dans ses choix, il était en roue libre, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Et c'était probablement ce qui l'effrayait le plus, tant il ne savait pas par où commencer. Théodore avait la gorge nouée rien qu'à songer au journal plié en quatre dans la poche arrière de son jean. L'adolescent connaissait par cœur les quelques lignes qui composaient la Une, tant il les avait lues. Les mots s'étaient gravés d'eux-mêmes dans sa peau laiteuse, et lui brûlaient désormais l'épiderme.

_Dix morts de plus dans la guerre opposant le bien et le mal. _C'était exactement ce titre, qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête, à l'instar d'une ritournelle obsédante. Pour autant, aux yeux de l'adolescent, la distinction antédiluvienne n'était plus à faire. Dès lors que les morts tombaient dans la neige, il n'y avait plus lieu de faire une seule distinction. Le bilan humain était catastrophique, les pertes étaient lourdes, d'un côté ou de l'autre. Il n'était pas question de savoir qui appartenait au bon ou au mauvais camp, l'important était de savoir que des dizaines d'êtres humains périssaient chaque jour, dans des conditions atroces. Et Théodore était persuadé que, quel que soit l'acte que chacun ait pu commettre, personne n'avait le droit de s'asseoir sur sa dignité au moment de mourir, tout le monde avait droit à une mort rapide, sans douleur, et surtout, digne.

Théodore ne les haïssait pas. Il n'en avait même pas la force. Pour l'instant, il était trop écrasé par le chagrin pour seulement se préoccuper du reste. Tout ce qui lui importait était de faire son deuil. La vengeance viendrait après, chaque chose en son temps. Bien sûr qu'il avait envie de faire la peau à ceux qui lui avaient pris son père. Mais ces hommes et femmes avaient peut-être eux aussi des enfants, et Théodore ne voulait pas que ceux-là paient pour les fautes commises par leurs parents. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils connaissent la douleur d'être orphelins.

Théodore avait fini par se réfugier à la volière. Pourquoi ce lieu, alors qu'il détestait les volatiles? Il n'en savait trop rien. Peut-être espérait-il qu'il serait suffisamment éloigné du monde des mortels. Il espérait que personne ne vienne le déranger ici. La présence des volatiles n'était qu'une formalité de plus. Théodore avait peur des oiseaux, il n'y pouvait rien. C'était exactement la forme que prenait son épouvantard. Et heureusement que personne n'en avait jamais rien su, sinon, il se serait couvert de ridicule jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité. C'était pour ça qu'il ne possédait pas de hibou, il avait un chat à la place. Et c'était ce même chat qui marchait dans le sillage de son maître.

Au moment de monter l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait aux volatiles, Théodore se baissa pour ramasser le chat persan tirgé, que son père lui avait offert lors de son entrée à Poudlard. L'animal était devenu plus fébrile à l'approche des volatiles, et miaula pour signifier sa désapprobation. Théodore n'en avait cure, il serrait l'animal contre lui, lequel tentait de s'échapper par tous les moyens, quitte à labourer le bras de son jeune maître de ses griffes. L'adolescent gratouillait l'animal derrière les oreilles pour calmer sa nervosité. Enfin, il posa une main diaphane sur la poignée de la lourde porte en bois, et la poussa d'un geste un peu trop brusque.

-Pattenrond, ça suffit! S'écria une voix féminine, visiblement agacée par le comportement exécrable de son animal.

Théodore eut un mouvement de recul en voyant un chat roux, au faciès écrasé fondre sur lui tout en feulant, menaçant. Lee garçon n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce fût qu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec Hermione Granger. Ah. C'était donc à elle qu'appartenait l'animal fou-furieux?

-Désolée. S'excusa-t-elle d'un air contrit, alors qu'elle se baissait pour récupérer le matou furieux. Il n'aime pas vraiment la compagnie…des autres chats.

-La même. Répondit Théodore, en se forçant à sourire. Ce sont des mâles, alors, ils ressentent probablement le besoin de marquer leur territoire, et de montrer à l'autre que c'est lui le mâle dominant.

-C'est à cause de Pattenrond que…commença-t-elle, avant de se taire, baissant un regard désolé vers le bras lacéré de son camarade.

Théodore baissa la tête sur son avant-bras. Heureusement pour lui, sa précieuse chemise était intacte, il avait eu la présence d'esprit de relever ses manches. Sa peau, en revanche, n'avait pas eu la même chance, son épiderme était en effet strié de lignes violacées et bleuâtres, parfois rouges, desquelles quelques gouttes de sang vermillon perlaient par intermittence. Théodore grimaça en sentant l'élancement dans son bras. L'animal ne l'avait pas loupé.

-Je suis désolée. Couina Hermione, d'une toute petite voix, alors qu'elle s'empourprait légèrement sous l'effet de la gêne.

-Pas de soucis. Répondit-il, en balayant les doutes de la Gryffondor d'un revers de main. J'en ai vu d'autres.

Il n'avait pas cherché à lui démontrer qu'elle n'y était pour rien, que c'était son propre chat qui l'avait griffé jusqu'au sang. C'était de toute manière inutile, le mal était fait. Peut-être qu'il s'y prenait mal en la laissant culpabiliser de la sorte, mais d'un autre côté, la rassurer sur ce point…ce n'était pas lui, ce ne serait jamais lui. Il n'était pas du genre à éprouver une quelconque compassion. Il n'était pas doué pour les mots, de toute manière. Il se contentait simplement de communiquer par gestes, par le regard. Pour lui, remettre simplement une mèche de cheveux derrière une oreille était bien plus simple que de dire _ne t'en fais pas. _Il préférait embrasser plutôt que dire je t'aime, bien qu'il n'ait pas encore eu l'occasion d'expérimenter ni l'un, ni l'autre. Selon Théodore, la gestuelle était bien plus importante que les mots, simplement parce que de tous petits mots peuvent parfois dépasser la pensée.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. Énonça Hermione, en plantant ses prunelles ambrées dans le regard outremer de son vis-à-vis. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu semblais mieux portant.

-Ce n'est rien. Contra-t-il, mécaniquement, tout en espérant que la Gryffondor allait cesser de l'assommer de questions. Je…je suis juste fatigué. C'est passager.

-Je comprends. Éluda-t-elle, songeuse. Les professeurs ne nous font pas de cadeaux, n'est-ce pas? Je suis parfois obligée de faire des heures supplémentaires à la bibliothèque…Madame Pince doit alors me jeter dehors pour pouvoir fermer tranquillement.

Fasciné, Théodore contemplait l'adorable moue boudeuse qui s'était formée sur les lèvres de sa condisciple à l'évocation de l'irascible bibliothécaire. Théodore était envoûté par l'aura de la jeune femme. Elle était lumineuse, mais elle portait en elle les stigmates d'une enfance partie bien trop tôt. La fatigue creusait également ses traits, elle était bien plus pâle que d'habitude. Plus pâle, certes, mais aussi bien plus intrigante. Elle était revenue toute seule à Poudlard, sans Potter et Weasley, partis faire un boulot pour Dumbledore, paraissait-il. Théodore n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait bien être, et il ne voulait pas savoir. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler de Voldemort, sauf peut-être pour apprendre qu'il venait de mordre la poussière. Seulement, à ce moment là, il rouvrira les écoutilles pour savourer les chants de liesse.

Quoiqu'il en fût, le Serpentard avait eu le temps d'étudier sa camarade de Gryffondor. Il avait noté quelques unes de ses petites manies, lui qui était très observateur. Elle avait cette façon de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'elle était concentrée, ou d'enrouler distraitement une mèche bouclée autour de son index lorsqu'elle réfléchissait. Elle avait cette façon si particulière de pincer les lèvres lorsqu'elle n'était pas d'accord, et son nez se fronçait légèrement lorsqu'elle tentait de faire passer à quelqu'un tout son mépris, toute son inimitié. Le Serpentard avait remarqué également à quel point elle pouvait être belle lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère, elle avait cette aura dangereuse qui la rendait diablement attirante. Hermione Granger était jolie. Seulement, la plupart des garçons, dominés par leurs hormones, étaient bien trop bêtes pour seulement s'en rendre compte.

-Je vais y aller. Déclara finalement Hermione, mal à l'aise. Je ne vais pas t'importuner plus longtemps. Pattenrond, tu viens?

-Non! S'écria Théodore, un peu plus précipitamment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Je veux dire…reste. S'il te plaît.

Il avait prononcé ces quelques mots à voix basse, presque comme une supplique. À bien y réfléchir, il avait presque supplié Hermione de rester, malgré l'inimitié entre leurs deux maisons. Le fait était que, tout simplement, il avait besoin d'une présence. Une présence rassurante et réconfortante. Blaise ne faisait pas l'affaire. Certes, il avait toujours une blague tantôt rigolote, tantôt sordide à caser quelque part, mais Théodore n'avait pas besoin de rire, il avait besoin d'être écouté. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui prenne les choses au sérieux.

Timidement, Hermione prend le poignet meurtri de Théodore, et entraine son camarade sur un des bancs qu'il y a dans la volière. Théodore s'était crispé à ce contact, mais il n'avait rien dit, et il l'avait suivie bravement, sans rechigner. En fait, lorsque leurs peaux se sont touchées, il avait ressenti comme une décharge électrique, et une douce chaleur se diffuser dans son épiderme glacé. La peau d'Hermione était douce et tiède. En un mot, réconfortante. Il soupira presque de frustration lorsque la jeune femme lui lâcha le poignet. Elle passa une main embarrassée dans ses cheveux, et se contenta de fixer ses pieds. Elle croisa les jambes, sans doute pour être un peu plus à l'aise, et tacitement, d'un seul regard, elle l'invita à parler.

-Mon père est mort. Annonça-t-il, de but en blanc. Je l'ai su en lisant le journal de ce matin, parce que je n'avais plus de famille pour me l'annoncer. J'ai appris la nouvelle en même temps que les autres, ce matin, en prenant mon petit déjeuner. Autant dire que ça m'a coupé l'appétit.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de glisser un certain sarcasme dans ses propos. Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas parler à cœur ouverte, il s'étonnait lui-même: c'était la plus longue phrase qu'il eût débitée un jour, même avec Blaise, il n'était pas aussi loquace, il ne faisait que répondre par monosyllabes. Théodore était ainsi, il n'aimait pas parler. Il valait mieux le laisser venir plutôt que de le forcer à la confidence. Voyant qu'Hermione ne réagissait pas, qu'elle était comme pétrifiée, Théodore crut bon d'en rajouter une couche, comme pour se libérer de ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

-Ecoute…je sais…que mon père t'a attaquée lors de la bataille du département des mystères (1), et que…que tu as failli y laisser la peau. Je…je suis désolé. Je sais que ça ne rachètera rien, que ce n'est probablement pas à moi de m'excuser, mais ce n'est pas à moi non plus de payer pour ce qu'il a fait. Nous ne sommes en rien responsables des fautes commises par nos parents.

Hermione ne disait toujours rien. Elle se contentait de fixer ses pieds, perdue dans ses souvenirs. Théodore, quant à lui, était de plus en plus glacé par le silence de la Gryffondor. Bien sûr, il ne s'était probablement pas attendu à ce qu'elle lui tombe dans les bras en disant qu'il était pardonné, mais il avait espéré lui arracher au moins une réaction. Un cri, une larme, n'importe quoi, mais pas cette indifférence qui lui tordait les tripes. Il la suppliait presque de dire quelque chose.

Finalement, elle détourna la tête, pour regarder ailleurs. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, légèrement embarrassée, avant de baisser la tête. Le cœur de Théodore se serra. Il ne voulait pas la voir aussi faible, aussi démunie. Alors, avec douceur, Théodore lui appuya gentiment sur le menton, pour la forcer à regarder son visage. La brune fut troublée de voir son condisciple avec autant de netteté. Elle l'avait toujours vu de loin, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'examiner son visage de plus près. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la jeune femme, alors que leurs regards se croisèrent une fois encore. Il avait un regard intense, pénétrant, bien plus expressif que son visage ne le serait jamais. Blaise disait toujours à Théodore qu'on pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert en le regardant simplement dans les yeux, et force était de constater qu'il n'avait pas foncièrement tort. Théodore espérait ainsi qu'elle puisse y voir toute la douleur, l'amertume et les regrets qui le consumaient depuis l'annonce de la nouvelle. Cette nouvelle qui, fatalement, allait impacter sur sa vie de façon drastique.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Murmura-t-elle finalement d'une voix brisée. Mais…je ne pourrai jamais pardonner ton père, tu comprends? Ce qu'il m'a fait…est au-delà des mots. Même Mrs Pomfresh n'a pas pu guérir les cicatrices de cette blessure. Les femmes sont censées avoir la peau douce et agréable au toucher, je n'ai qu'une immonde boursouflure dans le dos.

Hermione lui tourna alors le dos. Théodore fronça les sourcils. Si de cette façon, elle lui signifiait que la discussion était close, elle était bien plus impolie qu'il ne le pensait. Théodore se renfrogna davantage tandis qu'il voyait Hermione gesticuler sans savoir ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'étoffe de son chemisier glissa sur ses épaules frêles qu'il comprit où elle voulait en venir. Dans un premier temps, il s'interdit de regarder le dos d'Hermione. Voir son soutien-gorge d'un bleu sombre le gênait plus que de raison, tout comme il ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer toucher sa peau de nacre. C'est là qu'il vit la boursouflure dont parlait Hermione. La peau brûlée et difficilement cicatrisée. Cette mutilation était inscrite dans sa chair de façon permanente.

-Je me sens bafouée. Reprit-elle, d'une voix éteinte. J'ai le corps meurtri, marqué à tout jamais par la guerre et ses ravages. Si encore ce n'était que la seule cicatrice que j'avais sur le corps. Mais non. J'en ai d'autres, et toutes aussi horribles.

Alors, Hermione ôta complètement son chemisier. Théodore déglutit difficilement lorsqu'il réalisa que la jeune femme était à demi-nue devant lui. Il blêmit davantage en la voyant se tourner lentement, les joues légèrement roses. Elle tripota nerveusement le médaillon qu'elle avait autour du cou, geste qui cacha un tant soit peu la vue de sa poitrine -plate- à son interlocuteur. Hermione lui montra alors son avant-bras. Théodore sentit une bouffée de haine déferler en lui lorsqu'il vit ces trois mots gravés dans sa peau. _Sang-de-bourbe. _Quelqu'un avait été assez ignoble pour la marquer comme on marque du bétail, la condamnant à porter des manches longues jusqu'à la fin de ses joues.

-Qui t'a fait ça? Demanda-t-il d'une voix dure, alors qu'un voile sombre était tombé devant son regard d'un bleu sombre.

-Bellatrix Lestrange. Murmura Hermione dans un souffle.

La bouche de Théodore se tordit de dégoût à l'annonce du nom. Bellatrix Lestrange. Bien sûr. Qui d'autre pourrait torturer une jeune femme de la sorte? Tous les Mangemorts le pourraient, ce n'était pas la question, mais Lestrange était la pire, la plus cruelle, la plus abjecte. Théodore n'aimait pas cette femme, trop peu saine d'esprit. Pour autant, elle avait fait partie de l'entourage de son père, elle faisait partie de ces personnages incontournables, que l'on ne pouvait pas éviter. Lorsqu'Hermione releva les yeux, son regard était rempli de larmes silencieuses.

Théodore se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, avant de tendre maladroitement les bras pour y serrer doucement la jeune femme. Hermione se figea, légèrement surprise, avant de se glisser dans cet étau tendre et rassurant, qui l'enlaçait avec force, comme pour lui dire que tout irait bien. Hermione referma ses bras meurtris autour de la taille du jeune homme, et nicha son visage au creux de son cou. Elle n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher ses larmes de rouler sur ses joues blêmes. Elle se sentait d'autant plus mal que c'était Théodore qui avait besoin d'être réconforté, pas elle.

-Je suis désolée. S'excusa-t-elle d'une voix mouillée, tout en essuyant ses yeux rougis. Je…je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec mes problèmes, ce n'était pas dans mon intention de monopoliser la conversation et…

-Ce n'est rien. Assura-t-il, la voix légèrement rauque, tandis que du bout des doigts, il caressait l'épiderme meurtri de la jeune femme. Je n'aurais pas dû amener le sujet sur le tapis. Je comprends que ça peut être encore très douloureux pour toi. Te demander d'excuser mon père était une idée stupide.

C'était bien l'une des rares fois où Théodore reconnaissait ses torts. D'habitude, il ne s'excusait jamais, tout comme il n'avait jamais réconforté qui que ce soit avant Hermione, n'étant guère doué pour cela. Pour autant, cette étreinte, aussi étrange soit-elle, lui faisait du bien. Il ne se sentait plus seul. Le vide qui menaçait d'engloutir son âme était désormais occupé.

-Je pense comprendre…ce que tu ressens. Murmura Hermione, alors que sa main caressait machinalement le torse du Serpentard par-dessus sa chemise. Tu n'es pas le fils d'un criminel. Tu es avant tout un jeune homme qui a perdu son père. C'est d'autant plus injuste que nous ne sommes que des enfants.

-J'ai perdu ma mère, aussi. Avoua Théodore, la gorge serrée. Je suis trop petit pour m'en rappeler, mais mon père m'a quasiment élevé tout seul. Pour autant, une fois la crise de larmes passées, je n'arrive pas à déterminer si je suis triste ou non. Je veux dire…nous n'étions pas très proches. Il ne m'a jamais témoigné la moindre marque d'affection. Il était plus doué pour me vilipender que pour me faire des compliments. Mais…C'est mon père. C'est mon père, et pourtant…d'un autre côté…je suis libre. Je me sens ignoble de dire ça, mais…je peux choisir avec qui je veux être sans rendre de comptes à personne, je ne suis même plus obligé de _les _rejoindre. Je tiens les rênes de ma vie…et c'est ça qui me fait peur.

Théodore se tut, légèrement songeur. Il n'avait jamais autant parlé d'une traite, et surtout pas de lui, il s'étonnait lui-même. Hermione lui faisait faire des choses étonnantes. Il sentait qu'au contact d'Hermione, il changeait, tout doucement. Il devenait un homme meilleur, il se sentait à l'abri de ses démons, ces mêmes démons qui lui pourrissaient jusque lors l'existence.

-Moi aussi je suis seule. Chuchota Hermione, d'une toute petite voix. Je…M…Mes parents sont encore là, mais…ils ne se souviennent même plus qu'ils ont une fille. Je…je leur ai effacé la mémoire pour qu'ils oublient jusqu'à même mon existence. C'est…c'est tellement dur de se dire qu'ils sont là, quelque part, et que je ne suis qu'une étrangère à leurs yeux.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Demanda-t-il, calmement, tout en lui caressant les cheveux doucement.

-Ils sont potentiellement en danger, parce que je suis une amie d'Harry. Je suis en sécurité à Poudlard, malgré les Lestrange, malgré les Carrow. Mais ça ne les empêche en rien de s'en prendre à mes parents s'ils veulent m'attirer hors de ces murs. C'est moi qui ai prononcé leur exil, pour les protéger. Et j'angoisse, parce que j'ai peur d'avoir raté le sort, qu'ils ne puissent plus jamais retrouver la mémoire une fois que j'aurai prononcé le contre-sort.

Elle s'était effondrée en prononçant ces quelques paroles. Théodore lui tapotait maladroitement la tête, tout en serrant la jolie jeune femme en soutien-gorge entre ses bras. Il caressait doucement son dos meurtri, il faisait courir ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Jamais il n'avait été aussi intime avec quelqu'un, on pouvait dire que c'était une grande première. Alors, tout doucement, Théodore posa ses lèvres sur la tempe de la jeune femme. Ce n'était peut-être pas grand-chose, mais il fallait qu'elle sache qu'il était là, qu'elle n'était plus seule. Lui-même avait besoin d'y croire. Il n'y avait que ça pour soigner la plaie béante qu'il avait en place et lieu du cœur.

* * *

><p>(1) Je sais que la flamme violette a été lancée par Dolohov, mais pour les besoins de l'histoire, et parce que je suis une auteuse sadique, j'ai décidé que le sort émanait de Nott senior. Vous voyez le truc…Le père a détruit Hermione, et elle se répare dans les bras du fils :p Je sais également que le passage au Manoir Malefoy se fait lors de la cavale d'HRH, mais dans ce OS, en faisant fonctionner son imagination, on peut aisément comprendre comment ça a pu arriver dans une école infestée de Mangemorts où les enfants de moldus ne sont pas les bienvenus.<p> 


	14. Le langage des fleurs

**THEME**: n°11, fleur.

**TITRE**: Le langage des fleurs.

**FANDOM**: Harry Potter

**PAIRING**: Hermione Granger & Théodore Nott.

**RATING**: K+

**DISCLAIMER**: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que martyriser les personnages créés par JKR pour les besoins de cette série de OS.

**NOTE**: Vous l'attendiez, le voici, le fameux thème _Fleur_! L'atmosphère tranche drastiquement avec celle des deux OS précédents, celui là est un peu guimauve, je dirais. Mais de la guimauve, quand on a eu deux OS dramatiques d'affilée ne fait jamais de mal. J'espère cependant que ce n'est pas trop guimauve, surtout la fin. M'enfin…je pense que le fait qu'ils se balançaient encore tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables quelques paragraphes plus haut compense largement, non? Qui plus est, ce n'était pas du tout l'idée que j'avais au départ, mais c'était encore plus gnangnan, donc je vous épargne, trop de guimauve, ça colle des caries *pan* Sinon, pour le langage des fleurs, j'ai consulté la page wikipédia qui y est consacré, je n'ai rien inventé x)

_**Réponse aux reviews**_:

**Roman2005**: Merci pour ta review! Oui, j'ai voulu changer de registre pour le baiser, puis, ce n'est pas toujours évident d'en caser un au beau milieu d'un marasme de tragédies. Là, ça change carrément de registre. Je crois que si vous aimez bien quand ils s'étripent, vous allez être servis. J'espère que ce OS te plaira!

**Elsar**: Merci pour ta review! J'avoue, ils sont mignons, et dans celui-là, ils sont mignons également, même s'ils s'entretuent. Ouais, bon, je n'ai peut-être pas la même définition du mignon, maiiis. J'espère que ce nouveau OS te plaira =)

**Meg-la-cacahuète**: En même temps, je comprends pourquoi tu n'es pas motivée…SVT quoi. J'ai toujours eu en horreur cette matière, et j'étais bien contente de l'avoir abandonnée en seconde (j'ai fait SI, quoique, la mécanique et l'électronique, ce n'est pas franchement mieux, j'en suis encore traumatisée!) Eh oui, j'ai réussi à faire plus triste que le précédent, mais celui-là, il est quand même plus gai…quoique…c'est mitigé, on va dire. Prépare toi psychologiquement alors, parce que quand j'aurai publié le 17e OS, vous allez me haïr. En attendant, vous aurez droit à trois OS un peu guimauve pour faire passer la pilule, celui-ci étant inclus. Merci pour ta review, bon courage pour le reste de tes épreuves!

**S3iky0**: Remember me, il est horrible ce film, surtout la fin T_T Enfin, tant mieux que ça a eu un effet cathartique sur toi, parce que du coup, on avait moins envie de me maudire, enfin, je suppose *se frotte les mains d'un air sadique* Encore une fois, ils sont mignons dans ce OS (comment ça, ils sont toujours mignons? N'empêche que j'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où vous me dites qu'ils sont mignons xD) et il est un chouïa plus joyeux. Merci pour ta review, en espérant que celui-ci te plaise également! Bisous, et bon courage pour tes exams.

* * *

><p>Hermione flottait sur son petit nuage tout en beurrant sa tartine, sous le regard éberlué de ses deux meilleurs amis. De mémoire de Potter, jamais Hermione n'avait été aussi radieuse, aussi épanouie. Elle rayonnait comme un soleil, et semblait heureuse comme jamais. Le Survivant couva du regard la jeune femme, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire tendre. Ils avaient tant à perdre dans cette lutte contre Voldemort, qu'ils pouvaient bien s'offrir quelques instants de répit et s'accorder quelques précieuses minutes de bonheur. Cependant, Harry, tout comme Ron, ignoraient ce qui pouvait bien mettre leur meilleure amie de si bonne humeur. À côté d'elle était posé un parchemin soigneusement plié.<p>

Ron bougonnait dans son coin. Il y avait quelques jours à peine, il avait avoué à Hermione ressentir de tendres sentiments pour elle. Hermione, avec toute la délicatesse dont elle était capable, lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne pourrait rien espérer de plus de sa part, sinon, une forte et sincère amitié. Elle le considérait comme son frère, ni plus, ni moins, et ce, au même titre qu'Harry. Mais en la voyant si heureuse, si papillonnante, Ron se posait des questions. Toujours le système des et si. Et si Hermione voyait quelqu'un? Ce pourrait même être une des raisons de son refus. Pour autant, si elle avait quelqu'un, son admirateur secret s'était montré drôlement discret. De mémoire, Ron ne se souvenait pas avoir vu Hermione dans un tel état dès le petit déjeuner. Certes, elle revenait parfois dans la salle commune avec des étoiles dans les yeux, et un immense sourire accroché aux lèvres, mais Ron mettait ça sur le compte des bonnes notes qu'elle obtenait. Rien de bien intéressant, en somme, la routine.

-Hermione? Appela Ron, la voix légèrement rauque?

-Mh? Répondit la jeune femme, tout en mordant avidement dans son petit déjeuner.

-De qui est la lettre que tu as reçue, pour qu'elle te mette de si bonne humeur?

-Mes parents. Ajouta Hermione, précipitamment, alors que ses joues s'étaient colorées d'un joli rose. Ils veulent partir en Floride pour les prochaines vacances, et évidemment, je serai de la partie. Je suis heureuse, Ron, cela faisait des années que je voulais aller aux Etats-Unis…

C'était à moitié vrai. Certes, Hermione allait vraiment partir en Floride pour les prochaines vacances d'été, mais la lettre ne provenait pas de ses parents. Pour autant, il était hors de question qu'elle partage son petit secret, même avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle était assez égoïste pour désirer le garder pour elle. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure tout en ajoutant une fine couche de confiture de fraises sur sa tartine. Elle préparait son petit déjeuner avec délectation, et avec un peu trop de cérémonie pour que ce soit naturel. Selon Ron, Hermione en faisait trop, beaucoup trop. Le regard du rouquin se posa alors sur la fleur qui accompagnait la missive, mise bien en évidence à côté d'elle.

-Et…depuis quand tes parents t'envoient des marguerites? Interrogea Ron, en arquant un sourcil.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione s'empourpra violemment. Elle marmonna un personne entre ses dents, avant de leur tourner le dos, faisant signifier au rouquin que la discussion était close. Hermione glissa un regard en coin à la table des Serpentard, à l'exact opposé de la leur. Elle soupira en voyant que Théodore était encore mis à l'écart. Elle le contempla un moment. Il avait apparemment fini de déjeuner, et il était plongé dans la lecture d'un gros grimoire, ses lunettes de vue perchées sur le bout de son nez. Théodore ne portait pas souvent de lunettes, il détestait ça. Il n'en mettait que pour la lecture, et en cours parce qu'il ne voyait pas bien ce qui était écrit au tableau. Le cœur de la jeune femme s'emballa lorsqu'elle vit Théodore plier soigneusement ses lunettes pour les mettre dans leur boîtier. Croyant qu'il allait partir, Hermione mangea en quatrième vitesse ses tartines, et dédaigna le bol de porridge.

Il se leva effectivement cinq minutes plus tard, une fois qu'il eut tout rangé. Sans un regard pour la table des Gryffondor, il se leva et quitta la pièce. Elle prit également son sac de cours, qu'elle jeta sur son dos. Elle embarqua la lettre, et la fleur, qu'elle piqua dans ses cheveux. Puis, sous le regard éberlué des deux garçons, elle sortit à la suite du Serpentard, priant pour qu'il ne se soit pas encore retiré dans les étages. Elle avait besoin de le voir, de le toucher, de l'embrasser tout son soûl, de respirer son odeur délicatement musquée. Elle avait besoin de s'abreuver de tous ces détails qui faisait qu'elle l'aimait, tout simplement.

Le cœur de la jeune femme s'emballa lorsqu'elle le vit, au pied des grands escaliers de marbre. Il semblait attendre quelqu'un. Peut-être elle? Oh, si seulement…Fébrile, elle s'avança vers le grand Serpentard. Elle lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule, elle se sentait si petite, si menue entre ses bras. Vif et alerte, Théodore eut un mouvement de recul en entendant des pas dans le hall, avant de se détendre complètement lorsqu'il vit que c'était Hermione. Il adressa un sourire timide à la jeune femme, qui se jeta alors à son cou. Il la réceptionna volontiers, et referma ses bras autour d'elle. Il se baissa légèrement pour l'embrasser. Elle était beaucoup plus petite que lui, il était vrai, mais cela ne le dérangeait outre mesure.

Il déposait de chastes baisers sur ses lèvres délicatement rosées, ce qui fit fondre la Gryffondor. Il mordilla gentiment sa lèvre inférieure, arrachant à la jeune femme quelques soupirs. Impatiente, elle entrouvrit les lèvres, et son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'ils approfondirent leur baiser, laissant leurs langues s'enlacer et se caresser doucement. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque l'air vint à leur manquer, phénomène qui était intervenu bien trop rapidement au goût des deux jeunes. Théodore prit doucement le visage de la Gryffondor entre ses mains calleuses, et ses pouces rugueux caressèrent gentiment ses joues rebondies et légèrement rosées. Elle pressa son front contre le sien, et elle ferma les yeux, se contentant d'écouter sa respiration saccadée. Ses bras enserraient la taille du Serpentard avec force, et elle regrettait simplement de ne pas pouvoir se fondre complètement en lui.

-On va faire un tour dans le parc? Proposa finalement Théodore, en adressant à la jeune femme un sourire à la fois tendre et timide.

-Si tu veux. Répondit la Gryffondor en prenant son bras et en l'entraînant vers la sortie.

En chemin, la main de la jeune femme glissa le long de son bras, pour venir s'enlacer aux doigts du jeune homme. Théodore frissonna lorsqu'elle lui prit la main. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils se fréquentaient, mais il n'y était toujours pas habitué. Il l'avait mise au parfum dès le début de leur relation. Il n'était pas le genre de petit copain à l'attendre à la sortie des cours, ou à la tenir par la main. Il n'était pas non plus du genre à l'ensevelir sous les compliments, mais il n'était pas rare qu'il en laisse échapper un par inadvertance. Il était plutôt avare de mots, et les je t'aime n'y faisaient pas exception. Qui plus est, il était tout autant avare de contacts, aussi, chaque baiser échangé, chaque caresse était un bien rare et précieux, dont il fallait prendre soin.

Hermione l'avait accepté tel qu'il était, sans souhaiter le faire changer. Elle lui avait simplement laissé le temps, persuadée que les gestes finiraient par venir d'eux-mêmes, qu'elle n'allait pas toujours devoir faire le premier pas pour solliciter un baiser ou un câlin. Parfois, Hermione le laissait venir. Elle était toujours délicieusement surprise lorsque c'était lui qui venait lui prendre la main sous la table lorsqu'ils étaient assis côte à côte en cours. C'était parfois lui qui l'embrassait furtivement au détour d'un couloir. C'était encore lui qui lui témoignait quelques petites attentions, comme par exemple, la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée ce matin, avec cette simple marguerite. Elle avait été touchée de savoir qu'il avait retenu certains détails a priori sans importance, comme par exemple, le fait que les marguerites étaient ses fleurs préférées.

Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à recevoir une telle lettre, surtout de sa part. Elle savait que Théodore n'était pas doué pour s'exprimer avec les mots. Il tentait parfois de lui faire comprendre certaines choses à travers ses gestes, mais il n'y arrivait pas toujours. Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec tout ça, Hermione était après tout la première petite amie qu'il avait. Il ne savait pas trop bien comment s'y prendre avec elle, comment se comporter. Il n'y avait malheureusement pas de mode d'emploi des relations amoureuses réussies, il devait apprendre sur le tas. Ce n'était pas toujours concluant, mais il avait le mérite d'essayer, simplement essayer. C'était ce qu'il lui avait expliqué dans cette lettre.

Tous les sentiments qui le consumaient de l'intérieur avaient été exposés dans cette bafouille, plus ou moins habilement cachés derrière sa plume. Il s'était exprimé à cœur ouvert, et il lui avait dit, certes par écrit, tout ce qu'elle avait voulu entendre de lui. Elle savait qu'elle conserverait cette lettre comme un trésor, parce que Théodore avait bien précisé qu'il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois, que c'était un exemplaire unique, qu'il n'y aurait pas de duplicata. Théodore avait également précisé qu'il ne souhaitait pas en parler de vive voix, alors, Hermione ne lui en parla pas, respectant ainsi sa volonté. Elle se doutait bien que cela devait être assez éprouvant pour lui de s'exprimer ainsi, mieux valait alors ne pas en rajouter. Elle ne voulait surtout pas l'embarrasser.

Du bout des doigts, Théodore effleura la marguerite qui était désormais piquée dans les cheveux d'Hermione, et il sourit doucement.

-Je vois que ma marguerite te plaît. Éluda-t-il en adressant à la belle Gryffondor un sourire en coin.

-Comment as-tu su? Se contenta de demander simplement Hermione, qui avait le feu aux joues.

-Je connais tes goûts bien plus que tu ne le penses. Se contenta-t-il de répondre d'un air mystérieux.

Hermione lui adressa un léger sourire, émue. Mais ce sourire là, contrairement aux autres, était forcé. Elle repensait sans cesse à sa discussion avec Ron, et tout ce qu'il lui avait dit ce jour là. Surtout, elle n'en avait pas parlé à Théodore, craignant sans doute sa réaction. Le jeune homme n'était peut-être pas démonstratif envers elle, mais il était possessif et jaloux. Ils se disputaient systématiquement lorsqu'Hermione lui parlait d'Harry et Ron. Surtout de Ron, en fait. Théodore avait dû comprendre que le rouquin ressentait bien plus que de l'amitié pour elle, et en toute logique, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout, même. De là à avouer à son copain que son ami lui avait fait une superbe déclaration d'amour…elle n'était pas franchement masochiste. Et elle s'en voudrait si elle venait à briser la quiétude de ces instants parfaits. Parce que oui, tout était absolument parfait.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? S'enquit finalement Théodore, mal à l'aise, ayant probablement senti l'atmosphère se tendre imperceptiblement.

-Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Mentit-elle, ce qui lui donna encore plus mauvaise conscience.

-Je te connais, Hermione. Répondit simplement le Serpentard, tout en faisant face à la jeune femme. Je sais quand il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler.

Hermione baissa les yeux, pour fixer l'écusson des vert-et-argent brodé sur l'uniforme de son petit-ami. Elle savait bien que Théodore attendait une réponse. La jeune femme se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, embarrassée. Insidieusement, ses joues s'étaient colorées d'un beau rouge brique, alors que la gêne montait en elle de façon exponentielle. Elle ne savait pas mentir, c'était un fait. Elle savait encore moins mentir à son propre petit-ami. Non seulement elle était une très mauvaise menteuse, mais en plus, il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Théodore, désireux de rompre ce silence gênant au plus vite, s'empara du menton de la jeune femme et lui releva doucement la tête, pour le forcer à le regarder. Leurs prunelles se rivèrent l'une à l'autre. Ambre contre outremer.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Murmura Hermione, dans un souffle. Je sais d'avance comment tu vas réagir, et je n'ai pas envie de provoquer une dispute.

-Et tu penses que c'est mieux d'accumuler les non-dits? Rétorqua Théodore, légèrement irrité. Je croyais que la confiance était la base d'un couple, c'est bien ce que tu m'as dit, non?

-Le fait est que je me sens mal à chaque fois qu'on se dispute. Exposa Hermione, le plus calmement qu'elle put. Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir pendant des jours, et moi, je ne veux pas que tu me fasses la tête.

-Dis-toi que je risque encore plus de te faire la tête si tu t'obstines à ne rien me dire, et que je finis par découvrir le pot aux roses tout seul.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, offusquée par le chantage du jeune homme. Elle reconnaissait bien là son côté Serpentard, mais dans un sens, il n'avait pas tort, bien qu'elle ne le s'avouerait jamais, orgueil oblige. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, avant de se renfrogner et de détourner le regard, vivement. S'il tenait encore son menton, il ne pouvait toutefois pas la forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle n'osa pas regarder vers lui, sachant pertinemment qu'il attendait une réponse claire, concise et efficace. Elle n'avait pas la possibilité d'éluder, maintenant qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans le plat.

-Bien. Concéda-t-elle, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. J'ai parlé avec Ron, la semaine dernière.

-Et? S'impatienta le brun, qui détestait particulièrement la manie qu'avait Hermione de tourner autour du pot.

-Il m'a dit des choses…que je n'étais pas censée entendre un jour. Je ne voulais pas les entendre, mais le fait est qu'il me les a dites quand même, alors je n'ai pas eu le choix à part l'écouter.

-Mais viens en droit au fait! S'exaspéra Théodore, qui avait relâché le menton d'Hermione dès lors que le nom du rouquin s'était glissé dans la conversation. Je préfère qu'on me frappe d'un coup sec plutôt qu'on s'amuse à remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

-On ne peut vraiment pas parler, avec toi! Le rabroua Hermione, qui venait de se fermer. Il faut toujours que tu te fermes et que tu montes sur tes grands chevaux!

-Je t'écoute, pourtant. Grinça Théodore, avec toute la mauvaise foi dont il était capable. C'est toi qui tournes autour du pot depuis tout à l'heure, je te ferais dire.

-Ron m'a avoué qu'il ressentait pour moi bien plus qu'une simple amitié.

Et voilà. La bombe venait d'être lâchée, et elle ne tarderait pas à exploser. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, très gênée. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'intention d'en parler à Théodore, parce que ce qui ne se savait pas ne faisait pas de mal, seulement, en ayant reçu des mots d'amour de la part d'un autre homme, elle avait eu l'impression de trahir le Serpentard et c'était inacceptable. Hermione ne souhaitait pas laisser les secrets et les mensonges pourrir leur relation, c'était un devoir moral d'être honnête avec lui, tout comme il l'était avec elle. Elle n'avait fait que repousser le moment fatidique, celle où elle aurait à dire l'odieuse vérité qui la rongeait depuis le début de la semaine dernière.

De son côté, Théodore n'avait toujours pas réagi. Il était resté de marbre face à la nouvelle, mais Hermione devinait bien la colère gronder en lui. Elle le connaissait par cœur. Elle savait ainsi que ces silences ne laissaient présager rien de bon. C'était le calme avant la tempête, en somme. Hermione osa glisser un regard vers son amoureux. Il se voulait impassible, mais sa mâchoire était crispée comme jamais. Hermione pouvait même sentir la colère battre dans ses tempes. Elle aurait voulu masser ces tempes, pour l'apaiser, pour le calmer, d'autant plus qu'il adorait quand elle faisait ça.

-Et alors? Demanda finalement Théodore, tendu comme un arc. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? Tu as l'air d'attendre ma bénédiction, ou que sais-je.

-Ne sois pas stupide. Soupira Hermione, en levant les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi j'irais te demander une quelconque bénédiction, d'abord, puisque c'est avec toi que je veux être et toi seul.

-Tu fréquentes toujours la Belette alors que tu sais pertinemment ce qu'il ressent pour toi. Grogna-t-il, sourcils froncés.

-Ron est mon ami! S'indigna Hermione, qui resserrait ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Je ne pensais pas…qu'il puisse ressentir tout ça à mon égard. Je ne pouvais pas deviner. C'est vrai que ça a toujours été ambigu, mais le fait est qu'à une époque, j'ai cru être amoureuse de lui. J'ai désespérément attendu qu'il me fasse un signe, qu'il me considère enfin comme une fille et non pas comme la bonne vieille copine asexuée. Et là…il me dit ça maintenant.

-Weasmoche n'est vraiment qu'un crétin. Cracha Théodore avec mépris. Il a eu sa chance, il l'a laissée passer, fin de l'histoire. Vous seriez peut-être ensemble à l'heure qu'il est s'il s'était réveillé plus tôt.

-Tu insinues quoi, par là? Riposta Hermione, d'une voix suraigüe. Que si je suis avec toi, c'est par dépit, c'est ça? Que je me suis consolée dans tes bras, en espérant secrètement qu'il fasse un pas vers moi, pour te larguer sitôt qu'il se serait déclaré?

-C'est toi qui le dis. Grinça Théodore, méchamment. Tu noteras que je n'ai rien dit du tout, et que c'est toi qui interprètes mes propos comme ça t'arrange!

-Non mais je rêve! S'emporta la jeune femme, rouge de colère. Pour le coup, c'est toi qui n'est qu'un imbécile! Tu penses sincèrement que ce que je ressens pour toi n'est pas sincère, que je t'ai menti tout ce temps lorsque je disais que je t'aimais? Et que fais-tu du fait que je me suis donnée à toi, que c'est toi qui as eu l'honneur de me passer sur le corps? C'était pour parfaire ma comédie, tu crois?

-Je n'insinue pas que tu as menti! Rougit Théodore, piqué sur le vif. Je n'ai dit nulle part que tu m'as menti, en aucune façon. J'ai juste dit que c'était un crétin, et qu'il avait laissé passer sa chance. Je n'ai rien insinué du tout. Mais comprends moi à la fin, Hermione! Tu viens me dire ça la bouche en cœur, comme si ça n'avait pas la moindre importance! Ça en a, il ne faut pas te leurrer! Je suis censé le prendre comment? Tu es en train de me parler de tes sentiments pour la Belette, merde!

Hermione eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle croisa son regard blessé. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, gênée. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait fait une bourde monumentale. Elle n'avait fait que parler de ses vieux sentiments pour Ron, mettant volontairement de côté leur histoire, comme si ce n'était pas quelque chose d'important. Elle se mordit furieusement l'intérieur de la joue, tout en s'insultant mentalement. Et elle était censée être la meilleure élève de Poudlard? Elle n'était vraiment pas douée pour gérer ses relations sociales.

- Écoute. Déclara enfin Hermione avec fermeté, tentant à grand peine de dissimuler les trémolos de sa voix. J'ai aimé Ron, c'est un fait, et une partie de moi l'aimera toujours. Je me doute que ce n'est pas plaisant pour toi à entendre, mais…j'ai mis du temps à t'aimer, à m'attacher à toi. Je ne te connaissais pas bien, et même au bout de sept ans, on était toujours des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Ginny savait à peine que tu existais et…

-Je me fiche bien de Weaslette. Grogna Théodore, en croisant les bras à son tour. Ce n'est pas elle qui m'intéresse.

-Laisse moi finir! L'implora Hermione, qui commençait à perdre son calme. Je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse de toi tout de suite, sache le. Mais plus je te connaissais, et plus je notais toutes ces petites choses qui me plaisaient, et qui me plaisent encore. Tes petites manies, tes intonations, ou tes expressions du visage. C'est toi que j'aime, Théodore. Comment peux-tu être assez…bête pour venir remettre tout ça en cause?

-Et toi? Attaqua Théodore, sans se préoccuper de ce qu'Hermione venait de lui dire. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, quand la Belette t'a fait sa superbe déclaration d'amour? Tu as pleuré? Tu l'as maudit de ne pas s'être manifesté plus tôt? Tu as regretté de déjà avoir quelqu'un, ce qui vous empêchait de donner libre cours à votre amour? Tu lui as dit quoi, exactement? _Oh, Ron, si tu savais combien j'attendais ce moment depuis si longtemps…mais je ne peux pas, j'ai quelqu'un d'autre, mais t'inquiètes, s'il n'avait pas été là, j'aurais été absolument ravie de t'appartenir corps et âme_…

En disant cette dernière phrase, Théodore avait méchamment singé Hermione en prenant une voix haut perchée et les manières qui allaient avec. Après la longue tirade de Théodore, Hermione était tout simplement mortifiée. C'était bas, c'était mesquin, c'était blessant. Surtout, elle n'aurait jamais cru ça de lui. Certes, lorsque la colère prenait le pas sur la raison, les mots dépassaient volontiers la pensée, mais généralement, il n'y avait pas de fumée sans feu. La pensée devait forcément mûrir quelque part, quand bien même elle serait bien cachée dans les tréfonds de l'esprit de celui qui l'a exprimée. Hermione renifla légèrement, blessée par la cruauté de son petit-ami. Le sang avait quitté son visage, et elle était désormais blême.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un abruti. Asséna Hermione, durement. Tu n'as rien compris, rien à rien. Il faut que je dise dans quelle langue pour que ça rentre dans ta tête de pioche? Si j'ai été amoureuse de Ron dans le passé, ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui, triple buse! Tu es capable de le comprendre, ou i faut que je te fasse un dessin? Si je t'en ai parlé, c'est parce que je voulais être honnête avec toi, je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait de secrets ou de non-dits, mais je vois que j'aurais peut-être dû m'écouter et me taire.

La voix de la jeune femme s'était presque littéralement brisée au beau milieu de sa tirade, et à présent, les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Elle adressa un regard navré à Théodore, et secoua la tête d'un air blasé. Les garçons étaient tous les mêmes, et Hermione était sincèrement dégoûtée d'en être arrivée là. Tout était parfait i peine une demi-heure, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ressente le besoin de tout gâcher, comme si en soi tout foutre en l'air était compulsif. Et Théodore restait là, les bras ballants, à la regarder pleurer sans savoir que faire. Elle aurait aimé qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et qu'il lui demande pardon, mais même ça, il en était incapable. S'excuser lui arracherait la gueule.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Hermione lui adressa un dernier regard, et tourna les talons. Avant de s'éloigner, elle trouva néanmoins le courage de prononcer ces derniers mots:

-Quand tu réaliseras que tu t'es encore une fois comporté comme un con, j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop tard.

Sur-ce, elle s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, les larmes roulant sur son visage pâle. Ce matin, elle papillonnait, elle avait envie de faire un câlin à quiconque se trouverait à sa portée, même s'il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy himself. À présent, elle avait juste envie de mourir, tant la douleur qui lui transperçait le cœur était atroce, presque insoutenable. Pour une fois, elle n'irait pas s'aplatir à ses pieds pour qu'il revienne. C'était à lui de faire le premier pas et de s'excuser, parce qu'il avait tort. Et c'était probablement là le nœud du problème: il tenait sans doute à son orgueil plus qu'à elle.

* * *

><p>La journée passa lentement. Trop lentement, même. Si lentement, que ça en devenait insupportable. Aujourd'hui, Théodore n'avait pas été très attentif en cours, encore remué par la dispute de ce matin, et surtout, par les dernières paroles qu'Hermione avait glissées à son intention juste avant de prendre la fuite. <em>quand tu réaliseras ton erreur, j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop tard.<em> Les mots tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, ils obnubilaient presque le jeune homme. Et à chaque fois qu'il revoyait le visage baigné de larmes de sa petite-amie, il sentait le remords venir lui tordre insidieusement les tripes. Il n'aimait pas faire pleurer la jeune femme, il voulait la voir sourire et papillonner, comme c'était le cas avant qu'ils n'en viennent à mettre le sujet sur le tapis. Théodore s'en voulait. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se soit montré si insistant?

Théodore avait observé Hermione, cet après-midi. Ils avaient classe d'arithmancie. D'habitude, il s'asseyait à côté d'elle, mais là, il semblerait qu'elle avait fait exprès de s'éloigner le plus possible de lui, comme s'il était pestiféré. D'un côté, c'était logique qu'elle lui en veuille, il l'avait blessée. Il avait été trop loin en l'imitant grossièrement. Il n'aurait pas dû, c'était un fait. Mais d'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas non plus à lui parler en long, en large, et en travers de ses sentiments pour la Belette. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir, il n'avait pas envie de savoir. Alors, il avait jeté des regards fréquents vers la jeune fille.

Elle avait gardé la tête baissée tout l'après-midi, le nez collé à son parchemin, prenant frénétiquement ses notes. Mme Vector avait été surprise de ne pas voir le binôme travailler ensemble, mais elle n'avait rien dit. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, Théodore l'aurait mal pris qu'un professeur, aussi bien avisé fût-il, ne vienne se mêler de ses affaires. Le jeune homme avait tourné la tête lorsqu'il avait cru entendre la jeune femme renifler. Elle avait encore plus baissé la tête, et il avait juré la voir s'essuyer les yeux à un moment donné. Théodore soupira. Il sortit un mouchoir propre de son paquet, et d'un coup de baguette magique, il l'envoya à sa destinataire, avant de reporter son attention sur le tableau qu'il était censé remplir. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Hermione tourner la tête vers lui, mais il ne lui accorda aucun regard.

Il se frotta nerveusement les tempes. Il haïssait plus que tout se disputer avec Hermione. À chaque fois, il avait l'impression qu'il allait perdre celle qu'il aimait, et cette impression lui était insupportable. D'autant plus qu'à présent, il savait qu'elle pourrait retourner dans les bras de Weasley s'ils venaient à rompre, et c'était surtout cette idée là qui le foutait en l'air. Il était prêt à mettre sa main à couper que Weasley allait l'attendre bien sagement, mais Théodore ne voulait pas prendre le risque, sinon, il allait se retrouver manchot.

Après de longues et interminables minutes de cours, la cloche tant espérée retentit, libérant les élèves de la torpeur dans laquelle ils étaient plongés. Théodore glissa un regard vers Hermione. Il voulait lui parler, il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça. La savoir loin de lui était trop insupportable. Il sortit cependant de la classe, pour ne pas donner l'illusion à Hermione qu'il était en train de l'attendre. Il se posta donc à côté de la porte de la salle, attendant patiemment qu'elle daigne enfin sortir. Hermione passa à côté de lui sans le voir, tout du moins, elle l'ignora délibérément, ce qui agaça le jeune homme délibérément. Alors qu'elle partait d'un pas rapide, Théodore la saisit fermement par le poignet.

-Hermione! Appela-t-il, espérant ainsi attirer son attention.

Hermione se retourna. Le regard qu'elle lui lança alors le pétrifia. Il n'avait jamais eu droit à un regard aussi noir, aussi méprisant, de toute évidence, elle lui en voulait encore beaucoup. Théodore soupira, longuement. Il ne s'était sûrement pas attendu à ce qu'elle lui tombe dans les bras, mais il voulait au moins qu'elle écoute ce qu'il avait à dire. De toute manière, même si elle n'était pas d'accord, il le lui dirait quand même.

-Hermione, s'il te plaît, écoute moi. Implora-t-il, presque avec douceur.

Il faillit crier victoire lorsqu'Hermione s'arrêta, au beau milieu du couloir. Théodore s'efforçait de retenir la déferlante de joie qui se distillait dans ses veines, pour se rapprocher de la jeune femme, à pas de loups. Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un iota. Il soupira doucement, avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules frêles. Il nicha paresseusement son visage dans le creux de son cou, pour humer sa douce odeur. Il sourit contre la peau de la jeune femme lorsqu'il la sentit s'abandonner un peu à sa caresse. Elle était disposée à l'écouter. À regret donc, il la retourna, de façon à ce qu'elle soit face à lui. Elle baissa immédiatement le regard. Elle avait les joues chiffonnées par ses pleurs récents, et une telle vision donna au jeune homme mal au cœur.

-Dis moi qu'il n'est pas trop tard. Supplia-t-il, faisant directement écho à la dernière phrase qu'elle avait prononcée.

Hermione daigna enfin se plonger dans les prunelles glacées de son amoureux. Elle pouvait lire dans son regard toute sa douleur, mais aussi tous ses remords, ainsi que sa crainte de la perdre. Elle pouvait également y voir toute l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour elle, mais aussi son amour et son respect. Elle put ainsi comprendre qu'il était désolé pour toutes ces choses méchantes qu'il lui avait dites.

-Ça ne marche pas comme ça, Théodore. Souffla-t-elle d'une voix brisée. Tu ne peux pas me piétiner le cœur, et revenir comme si de rien n'était. Il faut que tu comprennes que tu ne peux pas te permettre de tout me dire, et surtout pas de cette façon. C'était odieux, Théodore. Tu n'avais pas à dire ça.

-Je sais. Répondit-il simplement, en caressant doucement sa joue du bout des doigts. Je m'en veux de t'avoir fait pleurer, pour autant, tu dois admettre également que les torts étaient partagés. Certes, je n'avais pas à te parler comme ça, mais toi, t'es-tu seulement mise à ma place? Ça t'aurait fait quoi, toi, de t'entendre dire que je ressentais des sentiments forts pour une autre, de te demander en l'espace d'un instant si notre histoire comptait réellement à mes yeux?

-Je suis désolée. Murmura-t-elle en fondants en larmes. Je…je ne pensais pas à mal en te disant ça, je voulais simplement te dire que…même si j'ai ressenti quelque chose de fort pour Ron, ce n'est plus le cas à présent, et c'est toi que j'aime, tu es le seul qui compte, et l'important, c'est que nous le sachions tous les deux.

Pour toute réponse, Théodore prit Hermione dans ses bras. La jeune femme se laissa aller contre son torse, sans aucune résistance. Il referma doucement ses bras autour d'elle, et il lui frictionna gentiment le dos. Elle pleura de longues minutes contre son épaule, exténuée. Il caressait ses cheveux très tendrement, et fut content de remarquer que la marguerite était toujours dans ses cheveux. Il piqua un baiser dans ses boucles brunes désordonnées. C'est qu'il l'aimait, son rat de bibliothèque, avec ses kilos de livres sur le dos, sa manie d'avoir toujours réponse à tout, ses crises d'hystérie, cette façon qu'elle avait d'être elle-même, tout simplement. Alors, pour se faire pardonner, le jeune homme fit apparaitre une rose blanche à l'aide de sa baguette, ce qui surprit Hermione.

-Tu sais, reprit-il, doucement, j'ai lu beaucoup de choses sur le langage des fleurs. C'est très important, quand on veut exprimer nos réelles intentions. Au début, je t'en offrais des blanches, tu t'en souviens? Eh bien, elles sont utilisées pour séduire la personne aimée. Après, je t'en ai offert des roses.

-amour timide et innocent? S'amusa-t-elle, alors qu'elle souriait à travers ses larmes.

-Tout à fait. Répondit-il, paré de son sempiternel sourire en coin. Parfois, je t'en offre encore des blanches, parce que ça veut dire à mes yeux que tu es la plus belle, ou bien, pour te déclarer simplement mon amour.

Il rougissait à mesure qu'il prononçait ces paroles, parce qu'il se sentait stupide, trop sentimental pour son propre bien. Mais, soucieux de toujours bien faire les choses, en plus de désirer étendre sa culture générale, il s'était renseigné sur le langage des fleurs, et avait emprunté un livre à la bibliothèque à ce sujet. Heureusement que Blaise n'en avait jamais rien su, sinon, le métis se serait moqué de lui jusqu'à la fin des temps.

-Et la rose blanche, alors? Demanda Hermione, timidement. La rose rouge, c'est pour déclarer sa flamme, non?

-La rose blanche, c'est pour m'excuser. Dit-il, très sérieusement. La rose blanche symbolise le cœur qui ne sait pas aimer, qui ignore tout de l'amour. Alors…oui. Je crois que m'excuser est un bon début. Et…regarde.

Amusée, Hermione le regarda faire ses tours de passe-passe. Elle avait remarqué qu'il était fébrile, mal à l'aise. Ses phrases étaient plus morcelées que d'ordinaire, il était nerveux. Elle sourit doucement lorsqu'elle vit une rose rouge apparaître au bout de la baguette du jeune homme. Il reprit la parole, pour se donner une certaine consistance.

-Tu l'as deviné, la rose rouge symbolise l'amour véritable, le désir charnel la passion à l'état brut. Mais ce n'est pas tout.

D'un sortilège, le jeune homme réunit les deux roses, non sans se piquer sur une épine au passage. Il grimaça, avant de porter son pouce à ses lèvres pour cueillir la goutte de sang qui venait de perler sur sa peau. Hermione fronça les sourcils en voyant une seule et unique rose, rouge et blanche. Théodore la tendit à Hermione, qui s'en empara délicatement, avant d'en caresser les pétales, légèrement songeuse.

-Une rose rouge et blanche, expliqua-t-il, est le symbole même de l'union, elle témoigne d'un désir de vivre ensemble. Troisième possibilité, elle exprime la pureté d'un amour passionné. C'est là que je voudrais revenir sur ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, Hermione. Certes, j'ai eu le privilège, je cite, de te passer sur le corps. Seulement, si je suis avec toi, ce n'est pas que pour ça. Je ne suis pas le genre de mec à déflorer une nana au hasard pour la jeter ensuite. Peut-être que tu as regretté par la suite ce qui s'est passé, le mois dernier. Sache cependant que moi, je n'ai jamais rien regretté.

-Je n'ai rien regretté non plus. Répondit Hermione, très sobrement. Même si je n'en donne pas l'air, parfois, je n'aurais voulu partager ce moment avec un autre que toi.

-Une dernière chose. Reprit Théodore, avec un sourire timide. Quand on mélange le blanc avec du rouge…on obtient du rose. Et une rose…rose…symbolise un amour véritable et tendre, un amour réel et sincère. Cependant, cet amour peu avoir du mal à s'exprimer, peut-être à cause de la timidité, ou d'un quelconque autre facteur. C'est pourquoi je voudrais te demander d'être indulgente, Hermione. C'est nouveau pour moi, alors, je fais ce que je peux. Ce n'est peut-être pas comme tu l'avais rêvé, tout comme moi-même je ne suis pas quelqu'un de parfait. Il m'arrive de ne pas savoir comment exprimer certaines choses, d'hésiter quant à l'attitude à avoir…

Théodore n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Hermione venait de lui sauter au cou, sa rose désormais rose dans l'autre main. Elle avait capturé ses lèvres en un long et langoureux baiser, qu'il lui rendit sans concessions. Ils ne firent même pas attention à Septima Vector, qui venait à son tour de sortir de sa salle de classe et qui avait jeté au jeune couple un regard complice, tout comme ils ne firent pas attention au reste. Tout ce qui leur importait, c'était de retrouver l'autre, de s'aimer à en perdre haleine.

-Tant mieux si tu n'es pas parfait. Glissa-t-elle à son oreille, la voix rauque de désir. Tu serais bien ennuyeux, sinon.


	15. Le temps d'un weekend

**TITRE: **Le temps d'un week-end

**THEME**: n°20, retour à la maison.

**FANDOM: **Harry Potter

**PAIRING**: Hermione Granger & Théodore Nott.

**RATING**: M (lemon _très _soft)

**DISCLAIMER**: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que martyriser les personnages créés par JKR pour les besoins de cette série de OS.

**NOTE: **Et voilà ce 15e OS de la série _Chroniques de deux rats de bibliothèque. _Nous sommes arrivés à la moitié de ce recueil, ça passe trop vite. Mais j'aime tellement écrire ces OS qu'ils partent comme des petits pains. Enfin bref, cette fois, nous quittons Poudlard et l'enfance, pour retrouver les jeunes adultes. Oh, et je tenais à dire également qu'on continuera à les voir à d'autres moments de leur vie. Aussi, dans les OS à venir (pas forcément dans l'immédiat, ne me faites pas dire ce que j'ai pas dit!) on les verra encore adolescents, certes, mais aussi futurs parents, jeunes parents, parents tout court (leur gamin est choupi, mais légèrement casse pieds pour rester polie) , vous assisterez également à leur mariage, mais aussi vous les verrez vieux. D'autres seront également plus dramatiques, puisque dans deux d'entre eux, c'est l'un ou l'autre qui meurt. Il y aura encore un zeste d'amour impossible et de trahison, mais aussi de violence et de haine. Vous verrez enfin un Théo enrhumé qui agonise (oui, selon le sketch de Florence Foresti, quand un homme est malade, ça croit que ça va mourir…), mais aussi une anti-Saint-Valentin, et une Hermione jalouse (chacun son tour, après tout). J'annonce donc la publication à venir des prochains thèmes:

- Thème n°14, Musique: mardi 12 juin.

- Thème n°25, Obstacle: Samedi 16 juin.

- Thème n°13, Liens: Lundi 18 juin.

Bref, j'espère que celui-là vous plaira autant que les précédents. Je vous dis un « merde » à tous ceux qui passent des examens en ce moment (partiels, bac, whatever), et j'espère que vous aurez une bonne nouvelle à m'apporter au début du mois de juillet ;) à demain pour le prochain OS des _Chroniques! _

_**Réponse aux reviews: **_

**Meg-la-cacahuète: **En ce qui me concerne, j'ai continué en SI par défaut, parce qu'il fallait bien choisir quelque chose et la SVT ne me disait vraiment rien du tout. Qui plus est, je suis du genre à tester plein de nouvelles choses (dixit celle qui a fait une année de fac en LEA Anglais/Russe alors que je n'avais jamais appris le russe avant. Normal.) et comme la SVT, j'avais déjà tenté, la SI, je ne connaissais pas, c'était tout nouveau, tout beau, mais après, j'ai amèrement regretté x) Les joies de l'orientation, quoi *sort* Sinon, pour en revenir au OS, ouiii, le retour du Théodore jaloux et possessif, j'adore lui faire péter un plomb. Hermione, c'est chasse gardée, non mais! Enfin, pauvre de lui parce que voir Ron courir après sa chérie, je comprends qu'il soit énervé. Puis même, ça lui va bien d'être jaloux. Ça lui va aussi bien que de trouver des méthodes abracadabrantes pour se faire pardonner. Comme il a l'esprit tordu, il va forcément chercher loin, mais comme il a quand même une âme de grand romantique, voilà que ça donne. Merci pour ta review, en espérant que celui-ci te plaise =)

**Roman2005**: Merci pour ta review! J'avoue, il était mignon, même si en vrai, je déteste particulièrement les mecs jaloux et possessif, s'il y a bien un truc dont j'ai horreur c'est qu'on m'étouffe. Conclusion, je n'aurais pas supporté ce Théodore là, c'est plutôt le genre qui me fait fuir, en fait *réflexion intense* Hermione doit être maso pour rester avec lui. (ou alors, c'est l'auteuse qui est suffisamment sadique pour les avoir glués ensemble sachant qu'elle n'aurait elle-même pas supporté cette situation…) En tout cas, j'espère que ce OS te plaira également x)

**S3iky0**: Ah, je suis contente que ce OS paraisse réaliste, alors! Personnellement, à la réflexion, même si je déteste ce Théodore super jaloux et possessif (soyons honnêtes, à la place d'Hermione, je l'aurais jeté depuis longtemps *sifflote* ), j'avoue que je lui ressemble sur certains aspects (peut-être que c'est pour ça que je ne le supporte pas, en fait.) et notamment sur le fait que je ne suis ni tactile -pas du tout, je dirais même- ni démonstrative. Quoique, des fois, j'ai des périodes bisounours particulièrement effrayantes, alors, c'est discutable. Cela dit, pour Remember me, je suis d'accord pour la date sur le tableau, ça m'a immédiatement fait tilt. Et je crois que j'ai aussi hurlé NOOOOOOON dans ma tête. Puis après, j'ai trouvé ça beau parce que j'ai eu l'impression qu'il se sacrifiait. J'ai d'autant plus eu cette impression qu'au départ, il se trouvait à cet endroit précis parce qu'il a fait ce geste non pas pour son père, mais pour sa petite sœur, enfin, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, j'espère que tu m'as comprise, parce que je ne voudrais pas trop spoiler XD Enfin, j'espère que ce nouveau OS te plaira, il est très calme comparé aux autres. Et à la fin, un tout petit lemon x)

**Mamamonamie**: Merci beaucoup pour les favoris et ton commentaire, ça fait plaisir de voir que mes doléances ont été entendues et qu'il y a encore des lecteurs qui en tiennent compte! J'espère que ce OS te plaira autant que les précédents =)

* * *

><p>Théodore vérifia une dernière fois que tout était en ordre, avant de presser l'interrupteur pour éteindre la lumière. Le jeune homme, à peine âgé de dix-neuf ans, sortit de son appartement et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il descendit à pied les six étages de l'immeuble, il ne prenait de toute manière pas l'ascenseur, et à raison: il était devenu claustrophobe depuis la fin de la guerre. L'ancien Serpentard reboutonna sa veste, et acheva d'enrouler sa vieille écharpe autour de son cou. Ça non plus, ça n'avait pas changé, il portait ce bon vieux cache-nez aux couleurs des Serpentard, et il n'avait pas songé à en changer. Hermione lui avait pourtant offert plusieurs écharpes depuis, mais rien à faire, il se refusait au changement.<p>

De toute manière, Hermione ne pouvait rien dire. Elle se traînait encore sa vieille écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor, alors elle était bien mal placée pour lui faire la morale, et surtout, pour lui demander d'en changer. Le jeune homme soupira, avant de passer ses doigts gantés dans ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés. Lui non plus n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi grand, bien qu'il avait pris encore quelques centimètres depuis Poudlard. Par contre, il était mieux bâti, il avait repris du poil de la bête. Il fallait dire qu'Hermione insistait beaucoup pour qu'il ne se laisse pas mourir de faim, alors, pour lui faire plaisir, il avait recommencé à manger correctement, et il lui arrivait même de grignoter entre les repas. Aussi s'était-il considérablement remplumé, et il avait moins l'air d'un cadavre…Même Blaise le lui disait. Alors si Blaise le disait, c'était forcément vrai.

Il fut bientôt dehors, et l'air froid de l'hiver le gifla aussitôt. Théodore laissa échapper un léger soupir, qui se matérialisait par un nuage de buée émanant de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Le jeune homme fouilla dans sa poche, et en sortit un petit carton écrasé. Il coinça une cigarette entre ses lèvres et, un cric de briquet plus tard, il inspirait sa précieuse bouffée de nicotine. À tout hasard, le jeune homme consulta sa montre. Quinze heures quarante. Ça ne devrait pas tarder. Il regarda tout autour de lui, assez nerveusement. Il devait prendre un Portoloin dans très exactement cinq minutes, mais il n'avait aucune idée de l'objet qui allait faire office de moyen de transport. Il cala la cigarette entre ses lèvres, puis partit à la recherche de cet objet a priori inutile. La semaine dernière, il avait dû toucher un vieux godillot. Il avait eu l'échappée belle, d'ailleurs, puisque dix minutes plus tard, les éboueurs vidaient les poubelles pour en amener le contenu à la décharge publique.

Théodore avait obtenu une autorisation du ministère dès lors qu'il avait émis le souhait d'aller s'exiler aux Etats-Unis pour suivre sa formation de médicomage. Dans l'état actuel des choses, il lui était impossible de poursuivre ses études en Angleterre, et notamment parce que son nom était immanquablement associé à celui de son père. Nott Senior, depuis la fin de la guerre, croupissait en effet à Azkaban afin de purger sa peine en réponse des crimes qu'il avait commis pendant le règne de Voldemort. Il était inutile de préciser que le nom Nott avait fortement pâti des méfaits du prisonnier, et son fils en souffrait. Il voyait la terreur passer dans le regard des autres lorsqu'il venait à se présenter, et là où il allait, les gens avaient forcément des a priori sur lui, ce qui le gonflait considérablement.

Le Ministère avait jugé son motif légitime, et s'était même excusé de la gêne occasionnée et du battage médiatique engendré par le procès dit Nott I puis Nott II, où son père avait été enfin condamné à la prison à perpétuité. L'avantage, avec les USA, c'était que non seulement ils étaient plus avancés du point de vue recherche et progrès, mais en plus, c'était suffisamment éloigné de l'Angleterre pour que les gens n'aient pas entendu parler de cette histoire. La première et la deuxième guerre leur était passé par-dessus la jambe, et, si par le plus grand des hasards, les sorciers américains en avaient entendu parler, ils ne se sentaient pas concernés: Voldemort avait essentiellement sévi en Europe.

Là où il était, Théodore se sentait bien. Personne ne savait qui il était, ni même ce que son père avait fait. Son nom n'arrachait aucun haussement de sourcil perplexe, et ne déclenchait aucune vague de panique. Il avait une paix royale. Personne ne savait non plus qu'il était propriétaire d'une des plus grosses fortunes du monde magique anglais, et il n'était plus le fils de, il était simplement Théodore, un étudiant anonyme parmi tant d'autres, qui était là pour réussir ses études et pour rien d'autre, il avait de toute manière tout ce qu'il fallait s'agissant des relations sociales: il avait une petite-amie extraordinaire, elle aussi sacrée héroïne de guerre, et ses rapports avec les Potter-Weasley s'était fortement améliorés. Contre toute attente, il s'entendait même très bien avec Percy, et ce dernier était ravi de voir qu'il y avait enfin quelqu'un qui ne le prenait pas pour un fou.

Molly l'avait aussitôt adopté. C'était elle qui, en partie, avait fait pression pour qu'il s'alimente correctement. Les premiers mois, elle l'avait presque littéralement gavé, tant et si bien qu'à la fin, il ne supportait plus la cuisine de Mrs Weasley. Il s'entendait très bien avec Charlie, et avec George, qui se remettait difficilement de la perte de son frère jumeau. Le jumeau survivant était nettement plus calme qu'auparavant, et il avait trouvé en Théodore une autre âme perdue. Bill, en revanche, se contentait de l'ignorer. Il aimait bien discutailler de choses et d'autres avec Fleur, qui avait eu la même éducation aristocratique que lui, et elle était bien la seule à ne pas se moquer de ses manières. Enfin, il ne s'entendait pas du tout avec Ginny et Ron. Ron, parce qu'il n'approuvait pas du tout le choix d'Hermione, et Ginny, parce que pour une fois, elle s'était rangée du côté de son frère. Harry, lui, ne faisait que le tolérer, _pour Hermione, _disait-il.

Cependant, ce n'était pas la famille Weasley que Théodore allait voir. C'était Hermione. Comme tous les week-end depuis qu'il s'était exilé en Amérique, le jeune couple passait leur fin de semaine ensemble, en amoureux. Théodore tenait beaucoup à ces journées, qui lui permettaient de décompresser après une semaine de travail intensive. Hermione et lui ne sortaient pas nécessairement, ils restaient parfois dans sa petite chambre d'étudiante, où ils passaient leur temps à se raconter leurs semaines et à s'embrasser tout leur soûl. Elle avait cependant déjà insisté pour l'emmener au cinéma, ou pour se livrer à d'autres activités purement moldues. Elle l'avait présenté à ses parents, qui l'avaient également adopté. Ils avaient été soufflés par son intelligence et par son charisme, et Mr Granger avait même décrété qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir de meilleur gendre à leurs yeux. La guerre étant à présent achevée, il pouvaient pleinement vivre leur idylle, et c'était évidemment ce qu'ils faisaient, sans détour ni concession.

Quinze heures quarante-cinq. C'était l'heure. Théodore avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il recherchait. À défaut d'un godillot usé à l'extrême, il s'agissait à présent d'un ballon complètement éventré, qui avait été abandonné près d'une poubelle. Sans se faire voir, Théodore avait ramassé l'objet, et il avait attendu. À quinze heures quarante-cinq précises, il avait senti cette secousse familière au niveau du nombril, et il s'était senti décoller, emporté dans un tourbillon de couleur. Il atterrit brutalement au pied d'un immeuble, celui où habitait Hermione. Hermione habitait sur le campus de la fac de justice magique. Qu'elle se soit lancée dans un tel cursus n'étonnait même pas Théodore. Hermione avait commencé à rédiger un mémoire sur la condition de vie des elfes de maison, et les améliorations qui peuvent y être apportées.

Théodore se releva, puis s'épousseta légèrement, avant de se diriger vers la porte de la résidence, qui était équipée d'un interphone. Il appuya sur le bouton qui portait le nom d'Hermione, puis il attendit sagement qu'elle daigne lui ouvrir. Il y eut un léger cliquetis, puis, la porte pivota légèrement, laissant une ouverture suffisante pour que le visiteur puisse s'y faufiler. Théodore monta à pied les quatre étages, puis toqua à la porte du troisième appartement du palier, la troisième porte à droite. Hermione lui ouvrit, radieuse. Il n'eut pas fait un pas à l'intérieur, qu'elle s'était déjà jetée à son cou pour lui voler un long et langoureux baiser. Au même moment, une autre étudiante passa dans la cage d'escalier, adressa un coucou rapide à Hermione, qui lui répondit avant de filer à l'étage suivant.

-C'était qui? Demanda Théodore en fronçant les sourcils.

-Cassie, une fille de ma promo. Répondit Hermione avec un sourire. Elle s'appelle Cassandra, mais elle déteste son prénom, alors, elle exige qu'on l'appelle Cassie…Un peu comme Ginny, d'ailleurs.

-Et tu comptes me laisser sur les pas de la porte? S'enquit-il, un poil sarcastique, son fameux sourire en coin et légèrement tordu accroché aux lèvres.

-Désolée. S'excusa-t-elle en s'écartant légèrement pour le laisser rentrer. Bienvenue à la maison.

-C'est un peu petit pour y vivre à deux, non? Objecta-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Enfin, je suppose que c'est l'intention qui compte alors…merci.

-En attendant qu'on puisse s'en offrir un à nous. Souffla-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

Cette fois, le jeune homme acquiesça. La perspective d'habiter enfin avec Hermione lui mettait du baume au cœur. Ils avaient connu tant de galères qu'une petite vie bien tranquille, à deux, leur paraissait amplement mérité. Cependant, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'étaient suffisamment inconscient pour s'installer quelque part avant de finir leurs études, bien que Théodore avait largement les moyens de devenir propriétaire. Hermione en avait minimum pour cinq ans, et Théodore en avait pour dix ans. Le meilleur compromis serait sans doute de s'installer ensemble au bout des cinq ans, c'était pile dans la moyenne. Avec un peu de chance, Hermione allait trouver un boulot, son statut d'héroïne de guerre lui ouvrant à peu près toutes les portes, bien qu'elle refusait farouchement de se servir de son titre.

-Tu m'as manqué. Murmura-t-elle en picorant les lèvres de son amoureux de petits baisers. C'est long, une semaine.

-Très long. Acquiesça-t-il en prolongeant le baiser, pour leur plus grand bonheur.

En silence, ils savourèrent leurs retrouvailles. Théodore serrait Hermione contre lui. Toute la semaine, il s'était langui de sentir son corps contre le sien, lesquels s'épousaient parfaitement. Ils avaient approfondi leurs échanges, et Hermione soupira de bonheur lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de l'ancien Serpentard glisser contre la sienne. Elle regrettait vraiment de ne pas l'avoir avec elle, à longueur de temps. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir s'endormir dans ses bras tous les soirs, et se réveiller à côté de lui tous les matins. C'était un luxe qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre que le samedi soir, à son grand dam, d'ailleurs. Pour se donner un tant soit peu de courage -un comble, pour une Gryffondor - elle se disait que ce n'était qu'une solution provisoire. Seulement provisoire.

-Au fait, souffla-t-elle une fois que leurs lèvres se furent séparées. Je crains qu'il va nous falloir décaler notre dîner en tête à tête. Mr Blackheart, mon directeur de mémoire m'a invitée à dîner. Tu es bien entendu le bienvenu, puisque je l'avais averti que tu serais là.

-Pas de problèmes. Répondit Théodore, évasivement. Comment avance ton mémoire?

-Bien! S'extasia Hermione, qui pouvait pérorer pendant des heures sur le sujet. Mr Blackheart a dit que mon approche de la question était passionnante et que mes idées mériteraient à être appliquées. L'expérience avec la SALE m'a permis de soulever une problématique qui me semble importante: il ne faut pas les contraindre comme j'ai pu le faire dans le passé avec les elfes de Poudlard. Tu savais que c'était Dobby qui ramassait les écharpes, chaussettes et chapeaux que je tricotais à leur intention? Je pensais que plusieurs elfes avaient été libérés grâce à cette méthode, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ils se sont montrés offensés par mon geste alors que je ne cherchais qu'à les aider.

-Et donc, quelle conclusion as-tu pu en tirer? Interrogea Théodore, machinalement, tandis qu'il se dépêtrait de son cache-nez et de sa veste noire en cachemire hors de prix.

-Eh bien, poursuivit Hermione, toujours aussi enthousiaste. J'ai obtenu un stage à Poudlard auprès du professeur McGonagall. Je vais profiter de ce stage pour étudier le comportement des elfes de maison et je vais les interroger un à un pour savoir quel était leur relationnel avec leurs anciens maîtres. À partir de cette étude, je vais pouvoir dresser une liste de comportements types, ce qui me permettrait a priori de dresser une charte que les sorciers en possédant seraient tenus de respecter. La charte serait évidemment négociée avec les sorciers concernés, et le non respect de cette charte se sanctionnerait, dans l'absolu, sur le plan pénal.

-Et tu le ferais quand, ce stage? Demanda distraitement Théodore, tandis qu'il réalisait que si elle s'exilait à Poudlard, il ne la verrait pas pendant une longue période.

- À partir de Janvier. L'informa Hermione, tandis que Théodore s'était renfrogné. Je devrais a priori y rester jusqu'à Mai, parce que je vais devoir rendre mes travaux en juin, ils sont nécessaires à la validation de mon semestre. En attendant, je vais pouvoir profiter de la bibliothèque pour travailler sur mon mémoire. J'ai déjà rédigé une bonne dizaine de parchemins, et encore, il ne s'agit que de l'introduction.

Théodore hocha doucement la tête, s'amusant de la passion avec laquelle Hermione évoquait ses travaux. Ron s'était moqué d'elle lorsqu'elle leur avait annoncé, à tous, qu'elle se lançait dans de telles études, parce que la condition de vie des elfes de maison était non plus son cheval de bataille mais bel et bien une obsession. Hermione avait rétorqué qu'il était temps que quelqu'un s'y intéresse de très près, et que des progrès pouvaient être apportés. Qui plus est, Hermione avait réutilisé les notes qu'elle avait déjà prises lorsqu'elle avait fondé la SALE, aussi, les heures passées à la bibliothèque à cet effet avaient été rentabilisées.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de bien aller. Fit remarquer Hermione alors qu'elle prenait gentiment le visage de Théodore en coupe. Tu es sûr que ça va? Tu as l'air fatigué. Tu as mangé correctement cette semaine?

-Ça va Hermione, c'est bon. Affirma-t-il avec aplomb, en rivant ses prunelles glacées dans celles ambrées de la brune. Ne te tracasse pas pour moi, d'accord? Je voulais simplement savoir…comment ça allait se passer pour nous le temps que tu serais à Poudlard. J'imagine que se voir le week-end ne va plus trop être possible?

-Eh bien…il y a toujours Pré-Au-Lard. J'aurai certes des appartements privés, comme les professeurs d'ailleurs, mais…si l'envie t'en prend, tu pourrais venir. Et puis…le week-end, tu pourrais venir bosser à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, si tu as des travaux à rendre pour la semaine suivante. Je pourrais demander une autorisation spéciale à McGonagall, ou…

-Ne te fatigues pas. Soupira Théodore, en caressant doucement la joue de la lionne. Je viendrai à Pré-Au-Lard. Puis, je ferai peut-être un tour à Poudlard, ça me fera plaisir de remettre les pieds dans ce bon vieux château.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione l'embrassa, longuement. Théodore répondit au baiser sans se faire prier. Il caressa gentiment le dos de sa compagne, tandis qu'il mordillait doucement sa lèvre inférieure, ce qui la fit soupirer. Ils échangèrent ainsi quelques autres baisers, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Puis, Hermione lui demanda des nouvelles de ses études à lui, il répondit qu'il venait de passer sa première série d'examens -le reste aurait lieu en Janvier. Il pensait avoir raté certaines épreuves et se préparait déjà au redoublement, ce à quoi Hermione répondit en le sermonnant en disant qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il échoue, parce que c'était Théodore Nott, et qu'il était génial. Elle avait confiance en lui et en ses capacités, et c'était tout ce que le jeune homme avait besoin de savoir.

* * *

><p>Le soir arriva bien rapidement, trop rapidement au goût de Théodore. En effet, ce dernier était davantage en train de penser au fait que la fin de leur week-end approchait à grand pas, même s'ils avaient encore toute la journée de dimanche pour paresser au lit et se faire des papouilles. En silence, ils s'étaient donc préparés. Hermione avait dû déployer des trésors de persuasion pour forcer Théodore à porter un costard-cravate, et, comme Théodore n'en avait pas, ils avaient fait un saut chez les parents d'Hermione afin d'en trouver un. Les deux hommes avaient la même taille, mais pas forcément la même corpulence -Théodore étant plus maigre qu'Henry .<p>

Lorsqu'Hermione sortit de la salle de bains, Théodore fut scotché. Elle était encore plus belle que lors du bal de quatrième année, encore plus féminine et sensuelle que lors de la cérémonie du souvenir organisée en mémoire des victimes de la bataille finale. Hermione portait une jolie robe noire, à manches longues. Le décolleté était discret et la longueur décente. Il fallait dire qu'Hermione, depuis la guerre ne portait que des vêtements à manches longues pour cacher les affreuses cicatrices que son séjour au Manoir Malefoy avait laissé sur sa peau, irrémédiablement gravées dans sa chair. Elle ne mettait jamais rien d'osé, non seulement par pudeur, mais aussi parce qu'elle ne voulait pas montrer ses blessures de guerre en portant un dos nu, ou un débardeur, par exemple. Théodore avait toujours respecté cet état de fait, même si les choses se compliquaient sensiblement lorsqu'il s'agissait de rendre leur relation un peu plus physique, dirons nous.

Effectivement, Hermione et Théodore, quand bien même ils seraient ensemble depuis presque deux ans n'avaient pas encore fait l'amour. Bien sûr qu'ils en avaient eu envie, mais ni l'un, ni l'autre ne se sentaient prêts à sauter le pas. L'un comme l'autre avaient du mal à accepter leur nouveau corps, et le traumatisme de la guerre était encore bien présent. Après avoir été torturée par Bellatrix Lestrange et Rockwood lorsqu'elle avait été capturée, elle n'avait plus laissé aucun homme l'approcher. Théodore en avait souffert, mais il n'avait jamais rien lâché. Il restait persuadé qu'ils pouvaient se relever tous les deux, en s'appuyant l'un sur l'autre. Théodore avait noté une nette amélioration ces dernières semaines, même si Hermione avait toujours une façon de s'habiller transpirant l'austérité.

-Tu es magnifique. Se contenta-t-il de murmurer, alors que son regard s'aventurait sur la courbe délicieuse de son cou, et caressait son épaule frêle, partiellement dénudée.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Le complimenta-t-elle non sans se saisir du bras qu'il lui proposait.

En silence, le couple quitta le studio d'Hermione. Théodore fut amusé de voir que comme lui, elle vérifiait plusieurs fois qu'elle avait tout bien fermé. Ils descendirent les étages à pied, puis, une fois arrivés en bas, Théodore glissa son bras autour des épaules de l'ancienne Gryffondor tandis qu'elle venait de glisser un bras autour de sa taille. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de marcher collés-serrés, le simple fait de se tenir par la main ne suffisait plus. Plusieurs jeunes femmes avaient jeté à Théodore un regard gourmand, et dans ses bras, Hermione rayonnait de fierté. Il était à elle, et à personne d'autre, elle en avait, pour ainsi dire, l'exclusivité.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Il s'agissait d'un restaurant chic du centre de Londres. Hermione avait insisté pour qu'ils aillent côté moldus, pour que Théodore soit un peu plus tranquille. En effet, non seulement, Théodore était tristement célèbre en raison des méfaits de son père, mais en plus, Rita Skeeter, au lendemain de la guerre, s'était fait un plaisir de placarder leur histoire dans les journaux. Hermione lui avait expliqué que la journaliste lui en voulait toujours d'avoir découvert qu'elle était un animagus non-déclaré. Skeeter s'était vengée en publiant dans son torchon des photos du jeune couple en train de dîner dans un restaurant sur le chemin de traverse, ou encore, en train de s'embrasser doucement devant Fleury & Bott. Skeeter les avait suivis pendant plusieurs semaines, tout en racontant des histoires sordides sur leur compte jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione finisse par la coincer et menacer de porter l'affaire devant le Magenmagot si elle ne les laissait pas tranquilles.

Skeeter avait dit à propos d'Hermione des choses horribles dont elle ne s'était jamais vraiment remise. Il était déjà connu depuis longtemps qu'Hermione était une gourgandine qui s'intéressait aux hommes célèbres (sous-entendu, Krum et Harry), mais qu'à présent que la guerre était finie, elle n'hésitait pas à se taper d'anciens mangemorts, pour parler crûment. C'était en partie à cause de Skeeter que Théodore n'avait jamais vraiment obtenu sa rédemption, nombreux étaient les sorciers qui le soupçonnaient de porter la Marque, et Théodore avait tout simplement été excédé de devoir soulever sa manche pour prouver qu'il était au dessus de tout soupçon. C'était également ce harcèlement qui avait poussé Théodore à prendre le large. Hermione n'était pas tranquille pour autant. Des rumeurs toutes aussi absurdes les unes que les autres continuaient à circuler à son sujet, et notamment ces sordides histoires de promotion canapé. Skeeter insinuait clairement qu'elle couchait pour réussir, or, ce n'était absolument pas le cas, Hermione était toujours vierge et il était évident que son premier amant ne sera autre que Théodore.

-Bonsoir, monsieur Blackheart. Salua Hermione tout en tendant la main à son directeur de mémoire.

-Hermione Granger, mon étudiante préférée! S'écria l'homme en se levant de sa chaise pour accueillir les deux nouveaux arrivants comme il se doit. Alors c'est vous, le fameux petit-ami exilé aux Etats-Unis? Miss Granger m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

-Tu parles de ton petit copain à ton prof? Demanda Théodore, surpris, alors qu'Hermione rosissait violemment.

-oh, elle ne me confiait rien de bien personnel. Le rassura le professeur en lui serrant chaleureusement la main. Elle me disait ô combien vous étiez brillant et elle s'extasiait sur vos travaux.

-Je vois. Commenta Théodore, légèrement embarrassé, tout en échangeant avec Hermione un regard entendu.

-Professeur Blackheart, je vous présente Théodore Nott, l'homme qui partage ma vie. Intervint la jeune femme, pour couper court à la situation devenue embarrassante.

Théodore la remercia d'un coup de tête. Elle lui répondit par un sourire radieux. Cependant, cela ne suffit pas à dissiper le froid qui venait d'être jeté sur le petit groupe lorsque les présentations avaient été faites. Le professeur Blackheart regardait Théodore avec curiosité tandis que celui-ci se renfrognait à vue d'œil, détestant captiver l'attention morbide des personnes qu'il côtoyait.

-Nott? Interrogea le professeur tout en dévisageant le jeune homme avec curiosité.

-Vous avez sans doute dû entendre parler de mon père. Répondit Théodore avec franchise, alors qu'il consultait le menu. Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai plus rien à voir avec lui, voilà des années que je l'ai renié. J'espère que vous comprenez à présent pourquoi l'exil me paraissait être la meilleure solution, ne serait-ce que pour m'éviter ces quelques..désagréments.

-Bien sûr! S'écria le professeur d'Hermione tout en buvant une gorgée sur son verre de vin. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Hermione a tant insisté pour que l'on aille chez les moldus, j'espère que leur cuisine est aussi délicieuse que celle des elfes de maison, sauf votre respect, ma chère.

-Tant qu'ils sont payés et qu'ils sont traités de façon décente, je n'y vois aucune objection. Sourit Hermione, qui avait des étoiles dans les yeux depuis que son professeur lui avait fait un baisemain.

Théodore regardait d'un œil suspect l'étrange scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux, et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie. Hermione était aux anges, et le professeur ne semblait pas se cacher de faire du favoritisme. Théodore imaginait sans peine les longues heures que la jeune femme et son mentor avaient dû passer à parler et à potasser à la bibliothèque afin de construire ce mémoire. Il y avait une réelle fascination dans les yeux de la jeune femme. En sa présence, elle semblait plus mature, plus féminine, plus sensuelle également, comme si un jeu de séduction s'était installé entre eux. Hermione avait dit à Théodore qu'ils avaient déjà dîné ensemble, et qu'ils parlaient essentiellement boulot lors de leurs rendez-vous. Hermione avait même parlé de coup de foudre professionnel. Pour un peu, Théodore jalouserait cet homme brillant et incontestablement charismatique.

-Alors, ma chère Hermione, commença Blackheart en adressant à la sorcière un sourire séduisant, vous avez réussi à obtenir un stage?

-Oui, professeur! S'enthousiasma Hermione, qui recommençait visiblement à s'emballer. Lorsque j'ai parlé de mon projet au professeur McGonagall, elle a accepté sans hésiter de m'héberger pendant quelques mois à Poudlard. Vous savez, il y a une population importante d'elfes de maison dans les cuisines de l'école, et..

Théodore souriait, tandis qu'Hermione se lançait dans une explication toute aussi enflammée que celle à laquelle il avait eu droit tout à l'heure. Elle lui expliqua en long, en large et en travers son projet, et révéla à son professeur des détails auquel il n'avait pas vraiment eu droit. Loin de lui l'idée d'en faire un scandale, il se contenta tout simplement d'écouter et de commenter de temps à autre, en se fondant sur sa propre expérience et son propre vécu. Théodore proposa même à Hermione de rencontrer Jinx, l'elfe de maison des Nott qui hantait encore le manoir abandonné. Enchantée, Hermione parvint à lui faire promettre d'y aller dès le lendemain après-midi. Théodore accepta, presque à contrecœur. Il songeait surtout qu'il s'agissait là d'une occasion pour faire découvrir à Hermione l'endroit où il avait vécu toute son enfance. Il serait même ravi de lui faire visiter plus particulièrement sa chambre.

* * *

><p>Il n'était pas loin de minuit quand ils transplanèrent près de la résidence d'Hermione. Elle gloussait légèrement, pendue à son bras, rayonnante de bonheur. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait pris plusieurs verres de vin et de champagne pendant la soirée, Blackheart avait absolument tenu à fêter l'obtention de son stage, et la réussite de ses projets. Parfois, Théodore s'était senti exclu, mais il était content de pouvoir partager ces moments avec Hermione. Après tout, la réussite de la jeune femme était aussi la sienne.<p>

En silence -pour ne pas réveiller les voisins, cette fois -, le couple était remonté à la chambre d'étudiante occupée par Hermione. Elle éprouva quelques difficultés à insérer la clef dans la serrure. Heureusement, Théodore vola à sa rescousse, et ils purent enfin entrer. Aussitôt, ils défirent leurs chaussures, pour ne pas salir la moquette couleur crème du studio. Théodore enleva également ses chaussettes, avant de suivre Hermione, qui était en train de défaire son manteau et son cache-nez. Elle ne portait plus que sa robe dentelée, et le gros pull jaune et violet que Molly lui avait tricoté. Théodore trouvait ce pull franchement moche, mais Hermione était terrible avec. Quant à Théodore, il enleva sa veste de smoking et la posa sur la chaise de bureau, pour ne garder que sa cravate et sa chemise. Il enleva d'ailleurs les pans de chemise qu'il avait glissés dans son pantalon, et défit les boutons de manchette.

Hermione était déjà allongée dans son lit, légèrement songeuse. Théodore s'approcha tout doucement d'elle, avant de s'allonger à ses côtés après qu'elle l'y ait invité. Elle vint instantanément se blottir contre lui, pour rechercher sa chaleur. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle, et il piqua un baiser dans ses cheveux frisés, avant de se délecter de son parfum sensuel et fruité. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés un long moment, sans parler. De toute manière, les mots n'avaient pas leur place dans la présente situation. Du bout des doigts, il dégagea quelques mèches de la nuque de la jeune femme, ce qui la fit frissonner. Elle releva doucement la tête, pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Elle lui sourit avec béatitude.

-Tu sais…chuchota-t-elle, tout doucement, le regard brillant d'émotion. Je crois que je suis prête.

-Prête pourquoi? S'enquit Théodore, d'une voix légèrement rauque.

-Je suis prête à faire l'amour avec toi. Avoua-t-elle en rougissant légèrement, et de façon certainement plus intelligible. Je…J'ai au moins envie d'essayer. Enfin, si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave et…

-Hermione. Coupa-t-il, en la regardant dans les yeux. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il faut prendre à la légère. Tu as un peu bu et…

-Je ne suis pas bourrée, et je suis parfaitement consciente de ce que je fais. L'interrompit-elle en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire définitivement taire.

Théodore se redressa légèrement, avant de se coucher sur le côté, face à la jeune femme. La jeune femme l'embrassait avec passion, et Théodore pouvait goûter le champagne sur le bout de sa langue. Théodore soupira doucement tandis que leurs langues se caressaient et dansaient ensemble. Hermione glissa une main derrière sa nuque pour mieux le rapprocher d'elle. Elle caressait sa nuque avec tendresse, et frémissait en sentant les mains de son homme effleurer son corps avec gourmandise. Les lèvres de Théodore pesaient sur les siennes, brûlantes et avides, et elle se sentit défaillir lorsqu'il commença à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, puis à la suçoter doucement, pour attiser l'envie.

Théodore la débarrassa bientôt de son pull, qui atterrit au sol. Les doigts malhabiles d'Hermione, quant à eux, s'attaquaient à sa cravate, qui subit le même traitement. Les lèvres du jeune homme quittèrent celles de l'ancienne Gryffondor pour venir distiller dans son cou une pluie de petits baisers papillon, tous aussi sensuels les uns que les autres. Hermione s'acharnait sur la chemise de son amoureux, mais ses mains tremblaient tellement sous l'effet du trac qu'elle avait à peine réussi à défaire un bouton. Alors, Théodore décida de lui venir en aide, et il enleva lui-même sa chemise, se retrouvant ainsi torse-nu dans les bras de la jeune femme. Les doigts timides d'Hermione effleuraient sa peau d'albâtre, et elle leva vers lui un regard interrogateur lorsqu'elle toucha par inadvertance l'immense cicatrice qui s'étalait de son omoplate gauche jusqu'au milieu de son dos.

-Sectumsempra. Se contenta-t-il de murmurer près de son cou, avant d'y laisser quelques baisers mouillés.

Hermione eut les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'elle se rappela du moment où l'Ordre du Phénix lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Ils avaient certes retrouvé Théodore, mais il était dans un état critique, en train d'agoniser sur un brancard. Elle se souvenait de l'avoir vu trempé de sang, et décoré de multiples contusions. Les médicomages avaient mis des semaines pour le remettre à neuf, malheureusement, certaines cicatrices n'avaient pas pu disparaître, et il allait les garder à vie. Outre cette marque qui lui barrait le dos, il avait aussi plusieurs estafilades sur le torse, et Hermione caressait timidement cette peau qui avait subi bien des ravages. Elle ne serait pas étonnée d'apprendre qu'il s'agissait également de sectumsempra.

-Est-ce que ça te fait encore mal? Chuchota Hermione tout en se cambrant légèrement, car Théodore venait de partir à l'assaut de sa clavicule.

-Parfois, oui. Souffla-t-il contre son cœur. Tous les soirs, je prends des potions à cet effet. C'est encore douloureux, mais on finit par s'y faire. Ça ne peut pas être pire qu'un doloris.

Hermione acquiesça vivement, alors que ses doigts continuaient à caresser chaque centimètre carré de sa peau meurtrie. Théodore était défiguré à jamais, mais ses cicatrices le rendaient beau, parce qu'elles illustraient le combat dans lequel il s'était engagé en tournant le dos à Voldemort. Comme tous les autres, il s'était battu pour la vie, et l'autre camp lui avait fait payer sa traîtrise. Goyle fils croupissait à Azkaban pour l'avoir presque torturé à mort. Les yeux d'Hermione s'humidifièrent tandis qu'elle réalisait qu'elle avait failli perdre Théodore pour de bon. La simple idée de ne plus jamais le voir, le toucher lui paraissait insupportable.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre. Déclara Hermione d'une voix brisée, alors que les larmes roulaient doucement sur ses joues, sans qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour les retenir.

-Tu ne me perdras pas. Affirma Théodore avec fougue en prenant son visage en coupe. Je suis là, Hermione. Je ne serai jamais loin de toi…enfin…pas plus loin que l'Amérique.

D'un baiser, il aspira doucement chacune des larmes de la jeune femme. Il tâchait de la rassurer, autant que faire se peut. Hermione soupira doucement, offrant son visage aux caresses tendres et sensuelles de son amant. Il scella leurs lèvres dans un nouveau baiser, et Hermione accueillit sa langue avec plaisir. La main de Théodore vint caresser un sein, par-dessus l'étoffe noire de sa robe. Hermione se redressa légèrement pour lui permettre de faire glisser la fermeture-éclair qui maintenait le vêtement sur son corps fragile. Théodore fit glisser l'étoffe sombre sur la peau diaphane de la jeune femme, et celle-ci se tortilla légèrement pour s'extirper du vêtement.

Hermione retint sa respiration lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était à moitié nue dans les bras de son amour. Elle rougit en songeant à l'ensemble de sous-vêtements qu'elle portait alors, un ensemble très affriolant, en dentelle, et noirs de surcroît. Elle avait presque honte d'avoir osé les porte-jarretelles, qui étaient plus là pour maintenir ses bas noirs à la bonne place que pour parfaire l'érotisme de sa tenue. S'il y avait bien une chose dont Hermione avait horreur, c'était de sentir ses bas glisser le long de ses cuisses au moment le plus inapproprié.

-Tu es belle. Murmura-t-il, alors que ses lèvres partaient à l'assaut de sa poitrine offerte.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Contra-t-elle en rougissant violemment.

-Pourquoi tu ne le serais pas? Interrogea-t-il, perplexe devant la réaction négative de sa petite-amie.

-Mes cicatrices. Souffla Hermione, d'une voix chevrotante.

-Tu es belle à mes yeux, c'est tout ce qui compte. Déclara-t-il en embrassant tendrement son ventre. Peu importe le _sang-de-bourbe _gravé dans ton avant-bras, ou la brûlure qui t'a à moitié détruit le dos. Tu es mon Hermione, ma belle Hermione, et rien ni personne ne pourra nous enlever ça. Nous sommes des blessés de guerre, Hermione, il est normal que nous soyons mutilés de la sorte. Ça veut dire que nous avons combattu, et que nous avons gagné. Notre corps est peut-être devenu un mémorial de cette guerre, mais il ne doit pas nous empêcher de nous aimer. Je suis persuadé qu'ensemble, on se reconstruira. On a d'ailleurs déjà commencé.

-Tu le promets? Demanda Hermione, timidement, alors que les lèvres de son amour descendaient toujours plus bas, pour venir taquiner son nombril.

-Je te le promets. Assura Théodore, d'un ton solennel.

Fort de cette promesse, Théodore glissa ses mains dans le dos de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Il ne frémit même pas en sentant les multiples boursouflures sous ses doigts, il se contenta de dégrafer son soutien-gorge, libérant ses seins ronds et fermes de leur écrin de dentelle. Hermione eut un nouvel accès de pudeur, et se cacha de ses bras pour se soustraire à la vue de son copain. Théodore écarta gentiment ses bras, pour la regarder ainsi dévêtue. Dans son regard, on pouvait lire le désir, mais aussi le respect et la dévotion.

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure tout en s'attaquant au pantalon du jeune homme. Il alla rejoindre le reste de leurs vêtements à terre, au pied du lit. Hermione rougit légèrement en voyant la bosse qui déformait son caleçon. Légèrement songeuse, elle caressa du bout des doigts ses abdominaux et effleura son nombril, ce qui le fit frémir. Elle rougit davantage lorsqu'elle fit descendre sa main toujours plus bas, pour venir caresser cette bosse, pour en découvrir la forme. Au dessus d'elle, Théodore se tordait sous l'effet de sa caresse, il émit même un son rauque parce que la douce torture qu'elle lui infligeait lui plaisait.

-Ces rougeurs sont magnifiques. Chuchota-t-il du bout des lèvres, tandis qu'il caressait les joues écarlates de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Puis, il reprit doucement les lèvres de la jeune femme, l'entraînant dans un baiser fougueux et passionné. Hermione se cambra légèrement lorsque sa main rugueuse vint découvrir l'arrondi d'un sein, envoyant dans ses veines une décharge électrique. Avant de s'unir pour de bon, ils échangèrent bien des baisers, et bien des caresses. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur relation, ils s'offrirent l'un à l'autre sans aucun détour, sans aucun restriction. Ils s'étaient donnés totalement, inconditionnellement. Leur union se fit dans la douleur et s'acheva dans un plaisir naissant et timide. De toute manière, ils savaient qu'ils avaient toute la vie pour apprendre, pour se connaître, pour se désirer, pour se goûter. Et même si cela devait se finir prématurément pour une raison ou pour une autre, ils garderaient de cette expérience un excellent souvenir, un souvenir heureux, car c'était cette nuit là qu'ils avaient été plus intimes que jamais. Comme toute médaille avait son revers, c'était également avec cette nuit là qu'ils avaient appris à se désirer, à se languir de l'autre, mais aussi, ce qu'était le manque. Ils étaient devenus des adultes en somme.


	16. piano à quatre mains

**THEME**: #14 musique.

**TITRE**: Piano à quatre mains.

**PAIRING**: Hermione Granger & Théodore Nott

**FANDOM: **Harry Potter

**RATING**: M

**DISCLAIMER**: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que martyriser les personnages créés par JKR pour les besoins de cette série de OS.

**NOTE**: je vous l'avais promis, le voilà le OS n°16 des _Chroniques de deux rats de bibliothèque. _Je ne sais pas comment qualifier ce OS, et notamment au niveau du rating. J'ai mis M, non pas parce qu'il y a des lemons, mais il y a des sujets difficiles d'abordés, et notamment le deuil. Enfin, j'ai choisi d'en parler parce que ça faisait partie de la vie de Théodore, et je n'en ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'en parler jusqu'à présent. M, parce que je fais aussi allusion à d'autres sujets, comme la sexualité entre autres. Bref, on voit que c'est mignon et romantique, mais légèrement mélancolique aussi, peut-être même triste. Ce n'est pas si gnangnan que ça, quand on y regarde bien. Bref, je vous laisse découvrir ça sans plus tarder! Je vous encourage vivement aussi à me dire ce que vous avez pensé du OS précédent, parce qu'il n'y a pas eu foule pour commenter, alors je me demande ce qu'il vaut, je suis en train de me dire que vous ne l'avez pas beaucoup aimé xD Ah, oui, et je vous conseille aussi de vous préparez psychologiquement au OS n°17 (le prochain, donc), qui devrait arriver samedi, si tout va bien, parce que vous allez me détester. Le thème ne sera pas _obstacle _comme je l'avais annoncé, mais _si seulement tu étais à moi. _Je vous conseille donc de vous munir d'une boîte de kleenex, ne sait-on jamais. Voilà, c'était tout ce que j'ai à dire. Bonne lecture, et à Samedi!

_**Réponse aux reviews**_:

**Roman2005**: Toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à te connecter? Parce que moi aussi ma zone membre rame, c'est pas croyable -' Je mets trois heures pour accéder aux différentes rubriques, et encore, c'est parce que je clique plusieurs fois sur le même lien, genre « mais tu vas fonctionner, saleté? ». Et quand je veux mettre une review, c'est aussi très long. Bref, je ne sais pas du tout où quoi c'est dû x_x Sinon, merci pour ta review, j'ai vraiment cru que j'avais fait fuir tout le monde XD Enfin, j'espère que celui-ci rattrapera, à mon sens il est meilleur que l'autre (le précédent ne m'avait pas spécialement convaincue, ça doit se voir!) Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Hermione appliquait consciencieusement le bandage autour du bras de son patient tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, ce qui accentuait son expression concentrée. La jeune médicomage, tout juste âgée de 24 ans exerçait depuis quatre ans à Ste Mangouste après avoir suivi une formation de deux ans. Elle sourit doucement en pensant qu'elle en avait fait, du chemin. Certes, ils avaient dû repasser leurs ASPIC dans un autre endroit que Poudlard, l'école n'ayant pas encore été reconstruite après la guerre, mais elle avait réussi brillamment ses examens, comme toujours. N'était pas Hermione Granger qui voulait.<p>

Cela dit, maintenant, elle n'était plus tout à fait Hermione Granger. Un autre nom était venu s'ajouter au sien, celui de son mari. Hermione ne portait pas de bijoux et n'avait pas les oreilles percées. Seulement, elle avait à son cou le collier que son désormais mari lui avait offert lors de leur première Saint-Valentin, et à son annulaire gauche trônaient fièrement son alliance et sa bague de fiançailles. Son sourire s'élargit en pensant à leur histoire d'amour. Théodore et elle étaient tombés amoureux lorsqu'ils ont refait leur dernière année, en vue d'obtenir leurs ASPIC. Harry et Ron n'avaient pas voulu entendre parler d'études. Harry avait commencé sa formation d'Auror, son statut de héros de guerre lui avait permis de passer outre la formalité de l'examen: en tuant Voldemort, il avait montré au monde entier ce dont il était capable. Ron quant à lui aidait George dans la gestion de la boutique de farces et attrapes.

Le jumeau survivant n'avait pas eu la foi de continuer sans Fred, mais Ron lui avait donné des coups de pied aux fesses. Il lui avait dit qu'il fallait travailler s'il souhaitait, par le plus grand des hasards, monter son ménage avec Angelina. Ron était donc devenu commerçant, par la force des choses. Il savait qu'il devra subir une mise à niveau s'il envisage de changer de carrière, mais pour le moment, il n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Ginny quant à elle était entrée dans une équipe de Quidditch en tant que poursuiveuse. Ils avaient tous eu la vie qu'ils voulaient. Et Hermione estimait, à juste titre, que c'était une juste récompense après avoir été privés de leur adolescence.

Théodore et elle…Ils ne se fréquentaient pas vraiment à Poudlard, il était à Serpentard et elle était la reine des Gryffondor. Pourtant, ils avaient bien plus de points communs qu'ils ne l'auraient présagé: ils étaient tous les deux intelligents et studieux, le Choixpeau avait longuement hésité à les répartir à Serdaigle avant de les envoyer dans leurs maisons respectives, ils aimaient que tout soit carré, ils étaient perfectionnistes et maniaques. L'un comme l'autre étaient fidèles en amitié comme en amour, ils aspiraient à une vie stable et tranquille, et ils avaient des valeurs, comme la loyauté, par exemple. Pour autant, ils s'opposaient sur certains points: il était discret et taciturne, alors qu'elle aimait se faire remarquer. Il se satisfaisait de ses résultats en silence, elle voulait prouver au monde qu'elle était la meilleure. Elle était sous les feux des projecteurs depuis la fin de la guerre, lui était resté dans l'ombre.

Ils sont d'abord devenus amis, puis ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble, plutôt vers la fin de l'année. ils avaient emménagé en couple en Septembre, après seulement quatre mois de relation amoureuse. Ils avaient eu leur première fois deux mois encore après avoir emménagé ensemble, et plein d'autres fois ont suivi. Théodore, entre temps, est devenu apothicaire, il s'était spécialisé dans le domaine des potions. Il envisageait vaguement une carrière de professeur, mais il était trop jeune, il attendait quelques années avant de se perfectionner, même s'il était clair qu'il n'aurait jamais le même niveau que Rogue. Quoiqu'il en fût, il l'avait demandée en mariage à l'âge de vingt-et-un ans, et à présent, ils allaient fêter leurs trois ans de mariage.

- C'est pour quand? Demanda soudainement le patient en levant son regard vitreux vers Hermione, qui achevait de faire son pansement.

-Je vous demande pardon? S'enquit la jeune guérisseuse, qui s'était soudainement déconnectée de ses songes.

-Le bébé que vous avez dans le ventre. Répondit le vieil homme avec sérieux. Je vous demandais pour quand il était prévu.

-Oh. Se contenta-t-elle de répondre, se sentant soudainement très bête. Il est pour fin juillet…peut-être début août.

-Dans trois mois, donc?

-Oui, dans trois mois. Acquiesça-t-elle en souriant tendrement.

Elle caressa doucement son ventre rebondi, sur son petit nuage. Elle n'avait jamais cru tomber enceinte aussi tôt, mais c'était après tout une chose normale lorsque l'on était en couple, et mariés de surcroît. Ginny avait eu sa fille alors qu'elle était à peine âgée de vingt ans, et elle avait donné naissance à un petit garçon il y a quelques mois à peine. Ron, lui, n'envisageait toujours pas d'avoir des enfants, mais pour cela, disait-il, il fallait qu'il rencontre la femme qui allait être leur mère. Pour le moment, Ron était volage, ses relations amoureuses ne duraient jamais bien longtemps, parce qu'il se lassait trop vite. Mrs Weasley n'était pas trop d'accord avec son mode de vie, mais Ron ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il lui avait bien fait comprendre que c'était sa vie et qu'elle n'avait pas à la régenter de la sorte.

-Et vous travaillez encore? Interrogea le vieil homme, éberlué.

-Et pourquoi pas? Contra Hermione, en arquant un sourcil. Je suis enceinte, pas impotente.

-Peut-être, mais le stress peut être dangereux pour votre petit bout. Ma femme avait accouché prématurément, elle était toujours sur les nerfs, et à s'agiter partout.

-J'y songerai. Éluda Hermione qui n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans un débat sur la grossesse avec son patient. Voilà, Monsieur Hodgkin, votre pansement est impeccable. On va vous garder en observation quelques jours, pour nous assurer que tout cicatrise parfaitement.

-Qu'en est-il de mes plantes?

-Eh bien…répondit Hermione en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Dans la mesure où beaucoup d'entre elles sont dangereuses, au vu de votre état, le Ministère va venir faire des contrôles, et éventuellement des perquisitions. Vous n'avez pas le droit de posséder certaines espèces, compte tenu de leur dangerosité et de leur rareté. Vos plantes carnivores ont failli vous arracher la tête, il faudrait peut-être…

-En tout cas, l'interrompit Mr Hodgkin, la grossesse vous va très bien, vous êtes ravissante.

Hermione remercia son patient d'un sourire timide, et s'éclipsa, emportant tout son matériel. Il était vrai que la grossesse avait eu des effets très positifs sur elle. Elle était radieuse et épanouie, lumineuse, comme dirait sa mère. Elle se sentait vraiment bien enceinte. Bon, elle ne dirait peut-être plus ça lorsqu'elle serait énorme au point même de ne plus pouvoir se déplacer, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Qui plus est, elle avait un homme attentif et aux petits soins pour elle, que demander de plus? Elle était heureuse, elle avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Elle avait enfin la vie dont elle rêvait, après toutes ces années de galère.

Elle était d'autant plus heureuse qu'elle avait fini son service, elle allait pouvoir rentrer à la maison. Théodore et elle habitaient sur le chemin de Traverse, au dessus de Slug et Jiggers. Leur appartement était suffisamment grand et spacieux pour héberger la petite famille qui se construisait tout doucement. Elle en avait pour un quart d'heure à pied, vingt minutes grand maximum. Elle évitait tout simplement les moyens de transport magiques parce qu'ils pouvaient s'avérer dangereux pour le bébé qu'elle portait. Sur cette pensée, elle rangea donc ses affaires, et mit sa blouse sur un cintre, qu'elle suspendit ensuite dans son casier. Après avoir vérifié qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, elle sortit du vestiaire, salua ses collègues et leur souhaita bonne soirée.

* * *

><p>Il était presque dix-huit heures lorsqu'Hermione arriva devant la boutique de son mari. Elle remarqua que le magasin était déjà fermé, avant de se rappeler que le jeudi était le jour de fermeture hebdomadaire. Il devait donc être dans leur appartement. Elle sortit ses clés, et ouvrit la porte d'entrée mitoyenne à celle du magasin. Elle monta les quelques marches qui menaient jusqu'au premier étage, et elle se glissa dans son appartement, légèrement essoufflée. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se redonner un certain standing, puis, elle s'avança dans l'entrée.<p>

Elle fut accueillie par quelques notes de musique, qui sautillaient joyeusement. Un piano. Théodore aimait beaucoup jouer du piano, c'était sa passion, en dehors des livres. Hermione sourit doucement, elle adorait le regarder jouer. Elle sourit encore plus large lorsqu'elle sentit son bébé donner un coup de pied. Elle caressa doucement son ventre, et murmura:

-Oui mon cœur, c'est papa qui joue du piano. Il est très doué.

Hermione abandonna sa veste sur le portemanteau, puis, elle s'avança dans le salon, où le piano (et accessoirement son mari) étaient installés. Elle sourit en voyant Théodore aussi concentré sur sa tâche, ses mains voltigeant vivement au dessus des touches d'ivoire et d'ébène. Hermione songea alors qu'il avait des belles mains, de très belles mains. Il avait des doigts longs et fins, des doigts de musicien. Et ses doigts lui faisaient à elle des choses merveilleuses. L'enfant donna un autre coup. Le piano venait de s'arrêter, et Théodore s'était levé, au grand regret d'Hermione qui aurait voulu l'écouter jouer un peu plus longtemps.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer en le voyant s'approcher d'elle. Ça non plus, elle ne s'y était pas habituée. Elle avait toujours ces papillons dans le ventre lorsqu'il l'embrassait, et d'agréables frissons sur sa peau lorsqu'il la touchait simplement. Son palpitant s'emballait à chaque fois qu'il était proche d'elle, et elle était heureuse rien qu'en le voyant. Elle était tout simplement amoureuse, et ce simple constat suffisait à lui donner le sourire. Elle frémit lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'accueillir, et elle se sentit chavirer lorsqu'il approfondit le baiser.

Elle avait le cœur battant à tout rompre et les jambes flageolantes lorsqu'il la relâcha, et il manqua de s'arrêter lorsqu'il s'agenouilla pour embrasser doucement son ventre rond. Il n'aurait pas dû faire ça, ce simple geste avait suffi à réveiller sa libido, et Merlin sait que la libido d'une femme enceinte pouvait être très vivace. Pour la peine, elle se blottit dans ses bras. Il la serra doucement contre lui, et piqua un baiser dans ses cheveux. Hermione ferma les yeux, et soupira de contentement.

-Alors, tu as passé une bonne journée? S'enquit Théodore d'une voix douce, tandis que ses doigts caressaient doucement sa colonne vertébrale, déclenchant une salve de frissons sur la peau de la jeune femme.

-Oui. Approuva Hermione en enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou, pour mieux respirer l'odeur délicatement musqué de sa moitié. Je suis un peu fatiguée, et je me suis fait complimenter par un vieil homme, mais c'était parfait. Oh, et il n'a pas arrêté de donner des coups de pied aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a.

-Il? Releva Théodore, avec une petite moue boudeuse. Qu'est-ce que t'en sais que c'est un il, d'abord? Ça peut tout aussi bien être elle.

-Je le sais, c'est tout. Sourit la jeune femme, alors que la moue de l'ex Serpentard s'accentuait. Ce sera le portrait craché de son père, un Théodore en miniature.

-Et c'est là qu'il te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Se moqua le jeune homme, alors qu'Hermione lui donnait un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

-Peu importe. Soupira Hermione, en déposant un baiser dans le cou de son mari. Ce sera notre enfant, et nous l'aimerons quand même, quel que soit son sexe.

-Tout à fait. Approuva Théodore en posant sa main sur le ventre rebondi de son épouse. Tu me crois masochiste si je te dis que j'ai hâte qu'il ou elle soit là?

-Assurément. Gloussa Hermione en continuant d'embrasser délicatement son cou. Tu riras moins lorsqu'il se réveillera toutes les deux heures pour réclamer à manger, ou quand tu devras changer sa couche. Et non, tu n'y couperas pas.

-Tu sais très bien que ça ne me dérangera pas. Grogna Théodore, soudainement mélancolique. Je veux être présent dans la vie de cet enfant. Je ne veux pas être le genre de père pour lui que le mien a été pour moi. Je vais probablement faire des erreurs faute d'avoir eu le bon exemple, mais j'y arriverai.

-Et moi, susurra-t-elle à son oreille, non sans en mordiller légèrement le lobe, je suis certaine que tu feras un excellent père, il n'y a pas besoin de tergiverser plus longtemps parce que c'est évident.

Théodore frémit lorsqu'elle lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille. Ça, et les baisers qu'elle lui laissait dans le cou. Il avait l'impression qu'elle essayait de lui faire passer un message. Il se tendit davantage lorsqu'elle glissa une main joueuse sous sa chemise. Elle dessinait des arabesques sur sa peau tout en l'embrassant lascivement dans le cou. Théodore sourit, avec fatalité. Certes, il ne devrait pas se plaindre de la libido exacerbée de son épouse, mais elle l'épuisait à toujours le solliciter pour un câlin. Cela dit, l'appétit d'Hermione commençait à se calmer, c'était pire il y a quelque mois. Il avait même dû s'exiler chez Blaise pour pouvoir se reposer correctement, le problème étant qu'il ne pouvait rien refuser à Hermione, rien du tout, et surtout pas de lui faire l'amour, parce qu'au fond, il la désirait également.

C'était sans doute grâce à ça qu'Hermione était si épanouie. Elle se sentait belle et désirer. Elle était objectivement belle aux yeux de Théodore. Elle était toujours aussi frêle et fragile, mais la grossesse lui allait bien. Comme pour ne rien gâcher, sa poitrine avait pris quelques bonnets en plus, ce qui n'était pas désagréable, même si elle se plaignait souvent d'avoir les seins douloureux. Elle se plaignait parfois d'être grosse, mais c'était surtout pour avoir des compliments. Théodore avait fini par comprendre son petit manège, même si ça l'avait exaspéré parce qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de réclamer pour en avoir.

Cela dit, Théodore s'était confié à Blaise la dernière fois, il n'était pas très à l'aise avec tout ça, en particulier depuis qu'elle était enceinte. Il avait peur de lui faire mal à elle, ou au bébé. Il ne savait pas toujours comment gérer la situation, et dès lors, Blaise, toujours lubrique dans ses propos, lui avait conseillé d'essayer d'autres positions, ce qui avait évidemment fait rougir Théodore, qui n'aimait pas trop parler de _ça _non plus, trop pudique pour son propre bien. Néanmoins, il avait fini par appliquer ces précieux conseils, et ils avaient trouvé d'autres façons de se faire plaisir.

Blaise en avait rajouté une couche en disant qu'il fallait parfois être inventif, ce à quoi Théodore avait répondu, légèrement irrité, que ce n'était pas lui qui allait bientôt être papa, et qu'il aimerait bien l'y voir. Blaise avait rétorqué que ça ne le dérangerait pas pour le moins du monde de satisfaire _sa _femme. Pour toute réponse, Théodore lui avait asséné un coup de poing magistral, avant de se confondre en excuses. Eh oui, il avait parfois du mal à contrôler sa jalousie. Hermione aussi était jalouse. Ils s'étaient bien trouvés, sur ce point.

-à quoi tu penses? Ronronna Hermione à son oreille, tandis qu'elle s'attaquait déjà aux boutons de sa chemise.

-J'étais en train de penser qu'on s'était bien trouvés. Répondit Théodore, en toute franchise, avant de capturer les lèvres de la jeune femme entre les siennes.

-Peut-être, roucoula-t-elle, malicieuse, mais en attendant, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir compris ce que je voulais…

-Peut-être que si…riposta-t-il en l'attrapant sous les genoux pour la porter jusqu'à leur chambre. Ça va faire six ans qu'on se fréquente plus ou moins intimement, je _sais _reconnaître quand ma femme a envie de moi.

-c'est tellement _évident. _souligna-t-elle en souriant en coin.

Théodore se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau, alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de la chambre d'un coup de pied. Il la referma derrière eux de la même façon, avant de déposer délicatement Hermione dans leur lit, et d'enlever lui-même la chemise qu'elle avait commencé à déboutonner. Il s'avança vers elle, félin et sensuel, avant de s'allonger doucement sur elle tout en veillant à ne pas peser de tout son poids. Hermione gloussa légèrement sous les chatouilles de son mari, avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. L'un comme l'autre savait que la venue de l'enfant perturberait bon nombre de leurs petites habitudes, mais ils savaient également que leur couple n'en serait que renforcé. Ils s'aimaient, point. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en savoir davantage.

* * *

><p>Le soir commençait à tomber lorsque Théodore roula sur le côté, en sueur. Hermione soupira d'extase, avant de se blottir dans ses bras, frémissant de sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne. Il tourna la tête vers elle, et il la regarda, légèrement songeur. Elle se pencha pour lui voler un baiser. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Ils passèrent ainsi de longs instants à s'embrasser tout doucement, chastement, amoureusement, à se caresser là où ils le pouvaient, et à sourire comme les deux idiots qu'ils étaient. Parfois, pour les faire enrager, Ron disait qu'ils avaient l'air de deux ados attardés, qui auraient mal grandi. Théodore haussait les épaules et disait, dans ce cas, qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à rattraper le temps perdu pendant la guerre, là où s'aimer aurait été suicidaire. Il avait ajouté astucieusement que <em>quand on aime, on ne compte pas. <em>

Cette phrase très célèbre n'était évidemment pas tombée dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Hermione lui serinait ces quelques mots à longueur de temps, elle ne perdait jamais le nord. C'était un peu devenu leur devise à tous les deux, et comme des ados attardés, ils aimaient bien avoir toutes ces petites choses propres à eux deux, dont eux seuls connaissaient la signification, et qui soulevaient de surcroît l'interrogation de leur entourage. Ils étaient amoureux et complices. Fusionnels, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde et ils savaient se comprendre en un seul regard. D'autres fois, ils connaissaient également quelques petites disputes de couple, mais ils ne restaient jamais fâchés trop longtemps, sauf la fois où Théodore a fait la tête à Hermione pendant trois jours d'affilée parce qu'elle lui avait dit des choses extrêmement blessantes.

Maintes fois, leurs disputes étaient déclenchées par la jalousie de l'un ou de l'autre. Leur moitié, c'était chasse gardée, et ils étripaient volontiers quiconque s'approchant de l'autre. Ginny avait une fois demandé à Hermione si toute cette jalousie, toute cette tension qu'il y avait entre eux n'était pas invivable. Hermione avait haussé les épaules en disant qu'ils s'aimaient, tout simplement. Ginny avait souligné qu'Harry et elle s'aimaient également, mais ce n'était pas aussi flagrant que chez Hermione et Théodore. Ginny s'en inquiétait, parce que quand ils étaient à deux, rien que tous les deux, le monde entier semblait s'effacer, et plus rien n'existaient pour eux. Entre Hermione et Théodore, c'était de la passion à l'état brut. Seulement, la passion était égoïste et elle ne se vivait qu'à deux, dans l'exclusivité la plus totale, la plus absolue.

Les autres avaient renoncé à comprendre. De toute manière, il n'y avait rien à comprendre. Chacun avait sa manière d'être en couple. Ron était volage et collectionnait les conquêtes. Harry et Ginny étaient heureux ensemble, bien qu'ils se disputaient souvent. Très souvent. Trop souvent, même, pour que ce soit totalement sain. L'un comme l'autre, ayant des personnalités très différentes et très explosives, avaient dû apprendre à mettre de l'eau dans leur vin pour pouvoir vivre ensemble sans s'entretuer. Hermione et Théodore, eux, n'étaient pas comme ça. Leur vie tournait autour de l'autre, ils étaient comme une seule et même personne, et il suffirait que l'un s'en aille pour que l'autre ait l'impression d'avoir été amputé d'une partie de son âme. Ils ne pouvaient pas vivre sans l'autre.

-Je t'aime. Soupira-t-il à son cou, tout en la serrant contre lui.

-Je t'aime aussi. Répéta-t-elle en se blottissant entre ses bras, alors qu'il l'embrassait délicatement dans le cou.

Hermione se sentit légèrement en sentant son bébé donner des coups de pieds. Elle posa une main légèrement anxieuse sur son ventre, et reçut presque instantanément un coup. C'était étrange que Théodore n'avait pas encore ressenti ce phénomène, ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé. Elle soupira, légèrement amusée. Elle savait que le petit -parce qu'elle était sûre que c'était un garçon, même si Théodore voulait plutôt une fille - allait avoir son petit caractère. Après tout, rien d'étonnant avec les parents qu'il avait…Une Gryffondor et un Serpentard, il n'y avait pas plus explosif comme mélange. Qui plus est, elle était curieuse de savoir dans quelle maison il serait, parce qu'il était évident qu'il irait à Poudlard.

-il bouge? Chuchota doucement Théodore, en regardant sa femme dans les yeux.

-Oui. Soupira-t-elle en appuyant sa tête contre son épaule robuste. Il n'arrête pas. Tiens, regarde par toi-même.

Alors, Hermione prit la main de son époux et la glissa doucement sur son ventre rebondi. Théodore eut une moue frustrée alors que comme par hasard, le bébé avait arrêté de bouger. Hermione éclata de rire.

-ça n'a rien de drôle. Bougonna Théodore, qui était à présent clairement en train de bouder.

-En fait, je ne sais pas comment il faut le prendre. S'esclaffa Hermione, légèrement hilare. Soit, il n'y a que toi pour le calmer instantanément, ou alors, il se cache pour te jouer des mauvais tours.

-Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je préfère croire à la première option? Grogna Théodore, qui était clairement déçu.

-Il est malin. Gloussa Hermione. Un vrai petit Serpentard.

-Ouais. Se moqua Théodore, légèrement amer cependant. Il n'est pas suffisamment courageux pour être à Gryffondor.

Hermione éclata franchement de rire, sous l'œil à la fois amusé et attendri de son mari. Le jeune Nott allait retirer sa main, quand il la laissa, légèrement surpris. Sous ses doigts, une légère tape. Enfin! Il avait _enfin _senti son bébé bouger dans le ventre de sa mère, et il se sentait tout chose. Il avait la gorge nouée par une étrange émotion, qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon bonhomme? Murmura Hermione d'une voix douce, en caressant doucement son ventre. Tu n'es pas d'accord quand Papa dit que tu n'iras pas à Gryffondor?

-Je te signale qu'il n'a pas réagi quand tu as dit que c'était un vrai petit Serpentard! Souligna Théodore, en faisant la moue. J'ai donc conclu que l'idée ne le dérangeait pas.

-Menteur! Répliqua Hermione, faussement outrée, alors que c'était elle qui à présent faisait la moue.

-Qui ne dit mot consent! Chantonna Théodore en se levant du lit. Cela veut dire ce que ça veut dire, mon fils ou ma fille ira à Serpentard.

-Où tu vas? S'alarma Hermione, qui avait perdu la douce chaleur que diffusait le corps de son homme. Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça?

-Tu crois? Ironisa Théodore, tout en remettant son caleçon. En attendant, j'ai trouvé un moyen de calmer ce petit monstre!

-Lequel? Voulut savoir Hermione en se redressant, le drap cachant sa poitrine voluptueuse.

-Habille toi. Lui conseilla-t-il en lui donnant ses vêtements. Et viens dans le salon!

Les yeux d'Hermione se mirent à pétiller lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il allait jouer du piano. Elle allait enfin le voir à l'action, et ce pendant plus de cinq minutes, il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas pu en profiter lorsqu'elle était rentrée. Alors, elle remit sa petite robe de printemps, dédaignant les collants. Elle alla rejoindre son mari dans le salon, conformément à sa demande. Il se tourna alors vers elle, un sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres.

-ça te dirait, du piano à quatre mains?

-C'est bien la première fois que tu me laisses toucher à ton précieux piano. Fit-elle remarquer, légèrement boudeuse, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine tendue à l'extrême. Tu sais très bien que je ne sais pas lire une partition.

-C'est pas grave. Dit-il, très sérieusement. Je t'apprendrai. Tu apprends vite, de toute manière, je ne me fais pas de souci à ton sujet.

Elle rougit sous l'effet du compliment gratuit qu'il venait de lui faire. Cependant, elle lui sourit doucement avant de s'asseoir sur la banquette, à côté de lui. Déjà, Théodore commençait à lui donner quelques directives -on ne se refait pas!

-Tiens toi droite! Commanda-t-il en effleurant la colonne vertébrale de sa femme d'une caresse légère, qui la fit frissonner. Et mets tes mains comme moi.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son mari, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Elle imita Théodore grossièrement. Elle se demandait comment elle allait faire pour reconnaître les différentes notes, et ça la stressait de ne pas savoir quelque chose. Enfin, elle était plutôt ravie d'avoir Théodore comme professeur. Il posa un baiser sur sa joue, et appuya son menton sur son épaule. Il entreprit alors de lui expliquer comment était fait un clavier de piano.

-Alors, tu vois, il y a des touches blanches, et des touches noires. Les touches noires sont les dièse. Tu remarqueras que les touches dièses sont réparties en groupes de deux, puis de trois, et ainsi de suite. Pour avoir une octave, tu prends la première touche qui vient avant le groupe de deux, puis la touche qui vient après le groupe de trois. Ce qui fait que tu as cinq touches noires, et sept touches blanches. Et sur mon piano, il y a en tout quatre-vingt huit touches, qui se répartissent en sept octaves.

-Tu les utilises toutes? Demanda Hermione, légèrement perplexe, en avisant du regard l'étendue du clavier et le nombre de touches le composant.

-Ouais. Affirma Théodore, avec fierté. Mais au début, je n'utilisais que les cinq octaves centrales, c'est avec la pratique que j'ai appris à jouer avec toutes les touches. Enfin, au début, je tâtonnais surtout, je ne me suis pas lancé dans l'interprétation de morceaux connus tout de suite.

-Tu l'as appris quand? S'enquit Hermione, réellement intéressé. Et…et tu joues depuis combien de temps, je n'ai jamais réellement pensé à te poser la question.

-Maman a commencé à m'apprendre le piano quand j'avais trois ans. Souffla-t-il d'une voix brisée. Elle est…elle est décédée quand j'avais six ans, mais je n'ai pas arrêté d'en jouer pour autant…C'était notre truc à tous les deux, tu comprends? Et quand je joue…eh bien…j'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle est là, qu'elle me regard faire…et qu'elle m'applaudit.

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra lorsque Théodore évoqua sa mère disparue. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment abordé le sujet tous les deux, c'était un sujet tabou pour le jeune homme, qui en passant, n'en avait jamais parlé à quiconque, même pas à elle. Sans qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Hermione s'était déjà collée contre lui, pour poser un tendre baiser au creux de sa nuque. Elle en profita pour inspirer son odeur d'homme, puissante et sensuelle, légèrement musquée, un peu boisée. Pour elle, l'amortentia sentait le parchemin neuf, l'herbe coupée et l'odeur de la peau de Théodore en particulier après l'amour, quand l'air était encore chargé de phéromones mâles.

-Que lui est-il arrivé? Demanda Hermione, d'une toute petite voix, tout en continuant à bercer son amour contre elle, sa lourde poitrine appuyant sur son dos.

-Elle est morte d'une maladie. Dévoila Théodore en fondant en larmes, comme un petit garçon. J'ai cru qu'elle se battrait, qu'elle était plus forte que ce mal qui la rongeait, mais elle s'est laissée emporter par la maladie, et je ne lui pardonnerai jamais. Elle m'avait promis, Hermione, elle m'avait promis qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

Hermione sentit son cœur se briser lorsqu'elle vit les larmes rouler sur les joues mal rasées de son amoureux. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer, et, s'il avait versé quelques larmes depuis qu'ils étaient en couple, il s'était toujours montré discret. Et le voir aussi fragile, aussi vulnérable lui fendait le cœur. Hermione pressa ses lèvres sur le sommet de son crâne, et le serra doucement contre elle. Aussi, c'était pour ça qu'il voyait les sombrals, à cause de cette mère morte bien trop tôt. Théodore avait eu le temps de s'y préparer puisqu'elle était malade depuis longtemps, mais la douleur était quand même bien présente. Théodore avait toujours souffert d'un manque d'amour et d'affection. Il avait perdu celui de sa mère trop jeune, et son père ne le lui en avait jamais donné. Hermione comprenait alors pourquoi il disait tout le temps qu'il ne serait pas comme son père. Hermione savait qu'il ne serait jamais comme son père.

Hermione le berça un long moment contre sa poitrine. Elle lui caressait doucement les cheveux, alors qu'il s'était cramponné à sa taille de toutes ses forces. Elle lui gratouillait la nuque gentiment, ce qui ne manquait jamais de le faire frémir. Elle s'amusa de l'adorable chair de poule qui s'installa sur sa peau d'albâtre. Il releva vers elle ses yeux trempés de larmes. Elle se plongea dans ses beaux yeux d'un bleu sombre et orageux, et appuya son front contre le sien. Leurs nez se frôlèrent, alors qu'elle essuyait doucement ses joues pâles. Elle prit son visage en coupe, avant de l'embrasser longuement, langoureusement. Ses lèvres avaient un goût salé, celui de ses larmes.

Il grogna légèrement lorsqu'elle mordilla doucement sa lèvre inférieure, et il gronda plus fort lorsqu'elle la suçota doucement, ce qui le fit resserrer son étreinte autour d'elle. Elle glissa son bras autour de ses épaules alors que du bout de la langue, il caressait sa lèvre inférieure, la faisant trembler comme jamais. Hermione gémit doucement lorsqu'il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, laissant quelques trainées de plaisir dans ses veines. Hermione n'avait embrassé que trois hommes dans sa vie: Viktor, à qui elle a donné son tout premier baiser, Ron, qu'elle croyait aimer à l'époque, et enfin, Théodore, son grand amour, le père de ses enfants.

Les trois expériences avaient été différente. La première, c'était la découverte et la peur de l'inconnu. Le deuxième avait été un baiser d'amour, moins hésitant que le premier, certes, mais elle avait vécu ses premiers émois d'adolescentes. Enfin, le troisième baiser, c'était le grand frisson, ses sens s'étaient enflammés. Pour la première fois, son cœur avait battu à une allure folle, elle avait presque senti ses émotions disjoncter. Elle avait même cru que c'était trop puissant pour elle, que son cœur allait court-circuiter, mais non, six ans plus tard, elle était là, dans les bras de cet homme qui lui avait tant appris de la vie. C'était dans les bras de Théodore qu'elle avait connu ses plus grands frissons, c'était à lui qu'elle avait donné sa virginité, c'était également le seul qu'elle avait connu de cette façon là. Et à présent, ils étaient mariés, ils allaient avoir un bébé, et d'autres enfants par la suite. Hermione avait le sentiment d'accomplissement lorsqu'elle y repensait, et elle se sentait heureuse, pleinement heureuse.

-Elle veille sur toi de là où elle est. Murmura Hermione tout en lui caressant le dos. Je suis certaine qu'elle est fière de l'homme que tu es devenu, parce que tu as su faire les bons choix. Elle sera toujours là auprès de toi, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ça ne tient qu'à toi qu'elle s'en aille. Elle restera près de toi aussi longtemps que tu le voudras.

-Et c'est bien ça le problème. Chevrota-t-il d'une voix rauque. Il faut qu'elle s'en aille, Hermione. Je dois accepter qu'elle n'est plus là et faire mon deuil. Ça fait des années que je ne fais que survivre. Je dois apprendre à vivre. Tu mérites mieux qu'un mari hanté par les démons de son passé, et mon fils, ou ma fille mérite mieux qu'un fantôme en tant que père.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu ressentais tout ça? Murmura Hermione contre sa nuque. Moi, tout ce que je voulais, c'était que tu sois heureux. Et là…tu ne l'es pas.

Théodore se redressa si subitement qu'Hermione crut en l'espace d'un instant qu'elle avait dit quelque chose de mal. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, avant de baisser la tête. Elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur pour affronter une dispute, et lui non plus, visiblement. Elle parut enfin soulagée lorsque Théodore prit délicatement son visage triste entre ses mains, et de ses pouces, il caressa ses joues si douces.

-Je suis heureux, Hermione. J'ai une épouse formidable et je vais bientôt être papa. Seulement, il y a ce deuil que je n'ai toujours pas fait, même presque vingt ans après. Et il faut que je le fasse pour être _véritablement _heureux.

-Et le piano? Interrogea Hermione, timidement. Je veux dire…quand tu joues, elle est près de toi, non? Alors comment tu vas…

-Je vais peut-être devoir arrêter. Dit-il sobrement, alors qu'Hermione semblait déçue. Enfin, je devrais arrêter de jouer en fonction de ma mère…et peut-être jouer un peu plus pour moi.

-Tu sais, mon grand-père m'a toujours dit que jouer pour quelqu'un rend la musique plus belle.

-Oui, c'Est-ce que Maman me disait aussi. Sourit Théodore, blotti contre Hermione. Mais au pire, si je ne joue pas pour elle…je peux jouer pour toi. Ou pour le bébé. La lettre à Elise, je la joue en pensant à toi.

-C'est mon morceau préféré. Sourit Hermione, alors que l'enfant qu'elle portait recommençait à donner des coups.

-Je sais. Souffla-t-il doucement en posant quelques baisers dans son cou.

-Tu pourrais le jouer pour moi? S'enquit-elle, timidement, alors que ses joues se teintaient d'un joli rose.

-Bien sûr. Se rengorgea-t-il en quittant les bras certes confortables d'Hermione.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire radieux et empreint de reconnaissance. Elle se redressa doucement, pour rendre à Théodore sa liberté de mouvement. Le pianiste se mit en place. Il se redressa, puis ses mains commencèrent à voltiger sur les touches d'ivoire et d'ébène. Aussitôt, une cascade de notes, à la fois tendres et mélancoliques se mirent à sautiller dans la pièce, émerveillant la jeune femme. Mécaniquement, elle posa une main sur son ventre, et sourit doucement. Lorsque Théodore tourna la tête vers elle, sans jamais cesser de jouer, ils échangèrent un regard complice et plein de tendresse. C'était dans ces moments là qu'elle se sentait heureuse. Indubitablement heureuse. Il jouait la Lettre à Elise rien que pour elle, et Hermione se rendit compte que son grand-père avait entièrement raison: la musique était bien plus belle lorsqu'elle était jouée pour quelqu'un.


	17. Rien qu'une coquille vide

**TITRE**: Juste une coquille vide.

**THEME:** n°26, si seulement tu étais à moi.

**FANDOM**: Harry Potter

**PAIRING: **Hermione Granger & Théodore Nott

**RATING**: M (au cas où).

**DISCLAIMER**: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que martyriser les personnages créés par JKR pour les besoins de cette série de OS.

**NOTE**: Et voilà ce fameux 17e OS des _Chroniques. _Vous aviez eu pour le 16e un OS très mignon, là, c'est le drame. Je vous avais recommandé de vous procurer une cargaison de kleenex, et je sens qu'à la fin de la lecture, vous voudrez ma peau. Même mes chouchous ne résistent pas à mes pulsions sadiques, c'est peu dire. Je vous laisse donc le découvrir sans plus tarder. J'annonce par ailleurs que j'ai commencé une nouvelle histoire, _Somewhere, _que je vous invite à découvrir également. J'ai aussi en stock une deuxième série de OS sur Théodore Nott, donc, si vous ne savez pas quoi lire, ne vous en privez absolument pas (: Bref, c'était la fin de la minute pub, bonne lecture!

_**Réponse aux reviews: **_

**Roman2005**: Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Tu n'es pas la seule à l'avoir trouvé mignon, cela dit. J'espère que celui-là te plaira, bien qu'il soit un peu beaucoup dramatique. Promis, je me rattrape au prochain =p

**Meg-la-cacahuète: **je suis contente que mes deux OS t'ont plu! Je préfère aussi le 16 au 15. Enfin, si tu aimes le mélange romance/tristesse, celui-là est fait pour toi! Quoique…tu as précisé tristesse, pas dépression nerveuse. Alors, je ne sais pas si ça va te plaire, en fait XD Bref, je te laisse découvrir ça sans plus tarder! Merci encore pour ta review, et bon courage pour tes épreuves du bac, je croise les doigts (et les doigts de pied) pour toi!

**Elsar**: Oui, il fallait bien un peu de guimauve pour vous préparer un peu mentalement à la suite. Là, c'est moins mignon, et carrément moins guimauve. Et ce n'est plus rose, mais assez noir dans son genre. Bref, j'espère qu'il te plaira tout de même, même si je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui manque. Merci pour ta review!

* * *

><p>Ils s'étaient revus avant la Bataille, juste une dernière fois. Lui, combattant dans un camp, et elle, dans l'autre. Le temps d'un regard, ils avaient communiqué toute cette détresse qu'ils ressentaient à l'idée de devoir s'affronter dans quelques heures. Pour autant, cela ne les avait pas empêchés de profiter de ces derniers instants ensemble, simplement pour se dire au revoir. Ils détestaient les adieux, et pourtant, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils devaient continuer à avancer, sans l'autre, de préférence. Il leur aurait été si facile de fuir, mais pourtant, ils ont décidé de rester envers et contre tout. Envers et contre l'autre, surtout. Ils s'étaient simplement jurés de périr de la main de l'autre, uniquement celle-là.<p>

Juste une dernière fois, ils avaient laissé leur désir s'exprimer. Ils avaient échangé quelques baisers et quelques caresses. Leurs vêtements étaient tombés au sol dans un bruit mat et étouffé. C'était ridicule, ils n'étaient que des enfants. Oui mais voilà, la guerre était cruelle et abîmait même les plus jeunes. C'était comme ça, ils n'y pouvaient rien, et pourtant, seul Merlin savait qu'ils auraient voulu avoir le choix. Une dernière fois, ils avaient ressenti l'extase procuré par le frottement de leurs peaux, ils s'étaient aimés à l'extrême, elle avait frémi sous les baisers qu'il avait laissés sur sa clavicule, et il avait gémi lorsqu'elle eut planté ses ongles dans sa chair tendre. Juste une dernière fois ils n'avaient fait qu'un, ils avaient fait l'amour avec rage et désespoir, le cœur béant, et de leurs baisers il ne restait plus qu'un goût amer sur le bout de la langue.

Hermione l'avait attendu, longtemps. La guerre était finie, chacun des deux camps comptaient leurs morts. Les pertes avaient été considérables, et le ministre de la magie avait ordonné deux jours de deuil national en mémoire des victimes de la guerre. Il se murmurait même au sein du ministère que le jour où Harry Potter terrassa Voldemort allait être consacré jour férié. Tant de faste, tant d'honneurs pour rien, les multiples cérémonies ne ramèneront pas ceux qui sont tombés au combat. Le mieux que l'on pouvait faire, c'était de ne pas oublier l'esprit de sacrifice dont-ils ont pu faire preuve. C'était le meilleur hommage qu'on pouvait leur rendre, ils se fichaient bien de recevoir une décoration à titre posthume, alors même qu'ils ont toujours été ignorés de leur vivant, parfois même méprisés.

Les derniers Mangemorts avaient été attrapés, et conduits au Ministère dans l'attente d'être jugés. Hermione assistait à ces procès, en tant que membre de l'Ordre. Elle avait à peine dix-huit ans, mais elle avait l'air d'en avoir dix ans de plus. La guerre avait tué son innocence, elle avait enterré son enfance. Hermione n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, désormais, elle n'avait plus assez de larmes à verser pour leurs morts, et elle n'avait plus le courage de haïr les responsables de ce carnage. Elle était lasse et fatiguée avant l'heure, mais surtout, elle se sentait coupable d'avoir survécu là où tant d'autres étaient tombés. Hermione essuya une larme scélérate qui s'était malgré tout échappée sur sa joue, et elle s'était assise dans les tribunes du Magenmagot, aux côtés d'Harry et des Weasley, venus regarder en face les assassins de leur fils ou de leur frère.

Hermione, rongée par l'anxiété, se mordillait l'ongle du petit doigt. De toute manière, elle avait déjà rongé tous les autres, parfois même jusqu'au sang. Ses mains étaient abîmées tout comme le reste de son corps. Ces traces ne disparaîtraient jamais, elle le savait. Elle était marquée à vie par toutes ces atrocités, et surtout, par le _sang-de-bourbe_ gravé dans son bras. Hermione releva la tête quand les juges, assistés par le Ministre de la Magie en personne entrèrent dans la salle. Ils s'assirent à leurs places respectives, au milieu de la grande pièce circulaire. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Hermione scrutait anxieusement la porte où étaient censés entrer les accusés. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir assister à la condamnation de ses anciens camarades, furent-ils Malefoy en personne.

-Mesdames et messieurs, annonça le Ministre après s'être discrètement éclaircis la gorge, nous sommes réunis en ce troisième jour pour juger et condamner les responsables des exactions commises par les anciens serviteurs de Vous-savez-qui…

-Excusez-moi, intervint Harry en se levant de sa chaise. Maintenant qu'il est mort, il n'y a plus aucune raison de craindre son nom,_ n'est-ce pas_?

-Bien sûr! Se rengorgea Scrimgeour, pris au dépourvu. Je disais donc, que nous étions ici pour juger les responsables des exactions commises sous le règne de V…Voldemort, cela vous satisfait-il mon cher ami?

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui adressa un sourire satisfait. À côté de lui, Ginny glissa sa main sur sa cuisse, sous le regard peu amène de Ron. Harry s'empara de la main de la cadette des Weasley pour venir nouer ses doigts aux siens. Ainsi enlacés, ils tentaient de se donner un tant soit peu de courage. À côté d'Hermione, Ron fut tenté d'en faire de même, mais il n'osa pas. Hermione, de toute manière, s'était prudemment éloignée de lui, répugnant tout contact extérieur. Tout du moins, tout ce qui n'était pas_ lui_. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, rongée par l'anxiété. Elle détestait cette attente insoutenable, et elle en voulait à Harry d'avoir interrompu Scrimgeour pour si peu.

-Bien. Reprit le Ministre d'une voix assurée. Avant de commencer cette journée de procès, nous allons récapituler les différentes condamnations qui ont déjà été infligées aux prévenus. Malefoy, Drago et Malefoy, Lucius ont été rachetés, tout comme Black, Regulus. Lestrange, Rodolphus a été condamné au baiser du détraqueur, tout comme Greyback, Fenrir, Rockwood Augustus, et…Oui, Arthur?

-Il faudrait peut-être dresser la liste de ceux qui sont déjà morts, pour mémoire. Intervint Arthur Weasley, la voix emplie d'émotion.

-D'accord. Concéda Scrimgeour, passablement agacé d'être ainsi interrompu toutes les cinq minutes. Sont donc décédés: Lestrange, Bellatrix. Nott senior. Rogue, Severus. Karkaroff, Igor. Avery junior. Crabbe senior. Goyle senior. Croupton junior, Bartemius. Ont été condamnés à la prison à perpétuité: Lestrange, Rabastan, Dolohov Antonin, et McNair Walden. Faites entrer le premier accusé.

La pression monta crescendo chez Hermione, qui faisait de plus en plus de bonds sur sa chaise, tant elle était impatiente. À côté d'elle, Ginny la regardait bizarrement. La rouquine ne saurait dire si elle était impatiente de les voir se faire condamner, ou bien si elle guettait quelqu'un en particulier. La salle retint son souffle lorsque l'accusé en question entra dans la salle. Hermione laissa échapper un cri étouffé lorsqu'elle le reconnut. L'ancienne Gryffondor était devenue livide, et elle tremblait légèrement. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de pleurer, elle devait rester forte, pour lui, pour elle. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se laisser submerger par ses émotions, et surtout pas éprouver une quelconque compassion, pas devant les Weasley. Elle n'avait simplement pas le droit.

Pourtant, leurs regards s'étaient croisés. C'était _lui_ qui s'avançait à la barre, digne et fier comme il l'avait toujours été. Même les menottes magiques qui entravaient ses poignets n'ôtaient rien à sa superbe. Il semblait résigné au sort qui l'attendait, et ça, Hermione ne l'acceptait pas. Elle priait parce que rien n'était encore perdu, il pouvait encore être libéré, elle l'espérait de tout son cœur, de toute son âme. Elle soutint son regard intense, qui la brûlait de l'intérieur. Imperceptiblement, elle sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Elle se retint de sourire. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Ginny surprit le regard entre les deux jeunes gens et pinça les lèvres en signe de réprobation. Elle se pencha pour murmurer quelques mots à Harry, qui se renfrogna.

-Nott, Théodore. Appela Scrimgeour d'un ton qui se voulait ferme. L'un des plus jeunes Mangemorts ayant été jugés à ce jour. L'un des plus cruels également. Les chefs d'accusation retenus à votre encontre sont pour le moins impressionnants…

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, monsieur le ministre, rétorqua Théodore avec insolence, je pense que vous feriez mieux de passer la main à l'un de vos juges, ils seront peut-être plus impartiaux que vous l'êtes.

Hermione se tassa un peu plus sur sa chaise, inquiète de la suite des évènements. Théodore avait fait une erreur en rembarrant de la sorte le Ministre de la Magie, mais dans un sens, il n'avait pas tort. Chacun avait le droit à un procès équitable, avec des juges impartiaux. Scrimgeour, lui, prenait parti et semblait déjà avoir condamné Théodore. Hermione retint sa respiration, alors que leurs regards se croisaient une nouvelle fois. Théodore semblait lui dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il aurait voulu ne pas en arriver là, qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Hermione serra les dents et enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de sa main tant elle serrait fort les poings. On avait toujours le choix.

-Maître Farrell, l'interpella le ministre tout en appuyant ses dires d'un coup de tête. Pouvez-vous présenter les faits pour lesquels le jeune Théodore Nott a été inculpé?

-Bien sûr. Intervint le juge tout en rajustant ses lunettes sur son nez. Mr Nott ici présent a été accusé du meurtre d'une vingtaine de personnes, avec actes de barbarie, et certaines de ses victimes étaient des mineurs, le plus jeune avait à peine quatre ans.

-Non! Souffla Hermione dans un murmure inaudible. Non!

-Hermione. Soupira Ginny, en pressant affectueusement l'épaule de son amie.

-Ce n'est pas un monstre, je le sais! Répondit-elle du bout des lèvres, alors que les larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça, ce n'était pas lui!

-Nott, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense? Interrogea le juge tandis que le greffier s'occupait de retranscrire tout ce qui se disait.

-Je n'avais pas le choix! Répliqua Théodore, avec fougue. J'aurais voulu éviter ça, croyez-le. Le petit était en train d'agoniser…d'autres Mangemorts étaient passés avant moi. C'est Greyback qui l'a grièvement blessé, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux! Vous savez qu'il mordait ses victimes juste pour le plaisir, ce type est complètement dingue!

-Pourtant, le sortilège _prior incantato_ a révélé l'utilisation d'un iavada kedavra/i.

-Je l'ai achevé parce que sa mère me l'a demandé. Répondit Théodore dans un souffle.

-Mensonges! S'écria Molly Weasley en se levant. Quelle mère voudrait la mort de son enfant?

-Molly….tempéra Arthur en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son épouse.

-Dans certaines circonstances particulières. Répondit Théodore, d'une voix tremblante. Je pense qu'elle ne supportait pas de voir son fils souffrir de la sorte, et qu'elle a pensé que c'était mieux pour lui de mourir dans les meilleures conditions possibles. C'est-à-dire, en ne souffrant pas plus qu'il le faut.

-Et pourquoi avez-vous donc accédé à cette requête, tout en sachant ce que vous encourriez si vous vous faisiez attraper? S'exaspéra un des Aurors présents dans la salle, qui s'était à son tour levé.

-J'ai eu pitié, je crois. Murmura Théodore, à voix baisse en baissant la tête. Je sais ce que c'est de voir quelqu'un à qui on tient souffrir, je l'ai vécu.

-Attendez! S'écria Hermione à son tour, tandis que tous les regards convergeaient vers elle. Il a raison, vous devez le croire. Je connais Théodore, je sais qu'il dit vrai. Il a perdu sa mère quand il était très jeune. Il n'avait que six ans, et pourtant, il a vu sa mère dépérir, se dégrader de jour en jour sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider. Il lui tenait la main quand elle est morte, et tout ce qu'il aurait voulu, c'était qu'elle ne souffre pas autant…qu'elle puisse partir décemment.

-Hermione…bredouilla Ron, complètement abasourdi.

-Nott, pouvez-vous confirmer les propos de Miss Granger? Interrogea froidement Scrimgeour.

-C'est exact. Répondit le jeune homme d'une voix brisée. Je…C'était ce souvenir qui me hantait au moment où j'ai lancé ce sort. Je…je ne voulais pas le voir souffrir. Je ne voyais plus cet enfant, mais ma mère. Et je pense que…je l'aurais elle aussi achevée si cela lui avait évité de souffrir.

Un murmure envahit l'assemblée alors qu'Hermione venait tout juste de se rasseoir. Ron la regardait toujours avec étonnement. Hermione rejeta ses questions d'un haussement d'épaules: elle n'avait pas à justifier ce qu'elle faisait. C'était l'amour qui commandait ses gestes et ses paroles. Contrairement à Théodore, elle ne pouvait pas se résigner à ce qui allait suivre. C'était une possibilité qu'elle rejetait en bloc. Elle se souvenait de cette promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite, avant qu'il ne parte _les_ rejoindre. Ils s'étaient promis que, quoiqu'il arrive, ils se retrouveraient. Elle avait rêvé de vieillir à ses côtés, de faire sa vie avec lui-même s'il devait être aux yeux du monde magique un Mangemort repenti.

-Qu'importe. Reprit Scrimgeour. Vous avez aussi été incriminé du meurtre de Sarah Fallow, ainsi que celle de son compagnon, Graham. Vous avez également assassiné toute une famille de moldus l'hiver dernier. Les deux parents, ainsi que leurs deux enfants. Le petit dernier était âgé de sept ans, si je ne me trompe pas. Vous avez torturé en réunion Mrs Rebecca Dawkins, et d'après certains autres prisonniers détenus à ce moment là, elle aurait même été violée…

-Je ne participais pas à ces viols collectifs, monsieur. Rétorqua Théodore, froidement. Je pense être suffisamment respectable pour ne pas me livrer à de telles atrocités. C'était peut-être la distraction de Rockwood ou de Dolohov, mais _jamais_, au grand jamais, je n'ai participé. Je n'ai eu qu'une seule partenaire sexuelle dans ma vie, et c'étaient tous des rapports consentis. Contrairement à d'autres, j'ai été bien élevé.

-Quelqu'un peut-il confirmer ses propos? Demanda Scrimgeour à la cantonade.

-Moi, monsieur. Répondit Hermione en se levant, sous le regard interloqué de tous les Weasley, et d'Harry. Je suis cette femme. Nous avons eu une liaison pendant notre sixième année à Poudlard. Plutôt vers la fin, cela dit. Et jamais Théodore ne ferait une chose pareille. Il ne m'a jamais fait le moindre mal, il m'a toujours traitée avec respect et dévotion. Je pourrais même dire avec révérence. Jamais il ne violenterait une femme ou ne ferait quoi que ce soit sans son consentement. Théodore n'est pas à mettre dans le même sac que Rockwood et Doholov, il est respectable.

-Mais Hermione…plaida Harry, livide suite aux révélations de son amie. Tu as bien entendu ce que le juge a dit, il a tué des dizaines de personnes.

-Moi aussi, j'ai tué! S'écria Hermione d'une voix perçante. On est tous des meurtriers, Harry, et pourtant, personne ne nous condamne, on nous vénère presque à cause de cela! C'est une telle hypocrisie qui m'écoeure! Pourtant, si on regarde nos crimes, on est à mettre dans le même panier qu'eux!

-Hermione. Soupira Harry, avec lassitude. Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser pour ce que tu as fait. On a agi en fonction de ce qui nous paraissait bien. On luttait pour le _bien_, Hermione!

-Peu importe si on lutte pour le bien ou pour le mal, peu importent nos intentions, on a tué, point. De l'autre côté, ils s'agissait d'êtres humains, aussi monstrueux soient-ils. Des êtres humains, Harry. On n'a pas le droit de vie ou de mort sur les uns et les autres, nous ne sommes personnes pour décider qui doit vivre ou mourir. Personne, Harry, personne.

Sur-ce, sous le regard médusé de l'assistance, Hermione se leva. Elle adressa un dernier regard à Théodore, qui la fixa en retour, profondément troublé par l'attitude de la jeune femme. Harry eut beau l'implorer de revenir, elle ne se retourna pas. Elle quitta la salle du Magenmagot sans un regard en arrière. Elle ne voulait même pas entendre la condamnation de Théodore. Ce serait beaucoup trop dur à supporter. Et elle n'était pas prête à entendre la sentence. Pas de la bouche de Scrimgeour, en tout cas.

* * *

><p>Hermione savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû partir. Elle aurait dû rester avec lui, parce qu'elle avait un horrible pressentiment. Lorsqu'elle avait quitté la salle d'audience, sans doute pour ne pas se décomposer au vu et au su de tous, elle avait eu l'impression de l'abandonner, et c'était probablement l'impression qu'il avait eue également. Hermione s'en voulait, et à présent, elle tournait comme un lion en cage dans les couloirs, se rongeant les sangs plus que jamais. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment prévu que les autres soient au courant de sa liaison avec Théodore de cette façon, mais c'était nécessaire. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser accuser l'homme qu'elle aimait d'être un violeur. Elle ne pouvait pas envisager qu'il ait..qu'il ait pu…<p>

Il avait été si doux avec elle. Si tendre. Presque délicat. Il avait su la rassurer quand elle avait peur. Elle avait ainsi pu décréter que ses bras étaient le meilleur endroit du monde, le seul lieu où elle se sentait bien et parfaitement à sa place. Pendant des heures, elle avait pu écouter son cœur battre, et se repaître du rythme lent et régulier de sa respiration. Elle avait pu sentir sous ses doigts la douceur de sa peau, et se blottir dans sa chaleur. Les yeux d'Hermione s'humidifièrent en se remémorant du timbre chaud et suave de sa voix, et des je t'aime qu'il soufflait à son oreille. Au début, il ne le disait pas du tout, c'était surtout vers la fin qu'il s'était mis à rêver d'une vie avec elle. Il lui avait si souvent dit qu'il l'aimait alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour, elle s'en souvenait maintenant, et c'était sans doute ça le plus douloureux, d'autant plus qu'il allait lui échapper.

-Hermione? Appela une voix derrière elle.

La jeune femme se retourna vivement en entendant cette voix masculine. Son cœur s'était accéléré, parce qu'elle avait pensé que c'était_ lui_. Cependant, sa déception fut d'autant plus grande qu'elle s'aperçut que ce n'était _que_ Ron. Elle adorait son ami, ce n'était pas la question, mais là, elle avait surtout envie de pleurer.

-J'ai besoin d'une réponse. Souffla Ron, près d'elle. D'une seule réponse. Tu n'auras qu'à répondre par oui ou par non…

-Quelle est donc cette question? Interrogea Hermione, qui se méfiait de sa question comme de la peste.

-Nott…murmura Ron, l'air perdu. Tu l'aimais, n'est-ce pas?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione fut incapable de répondre à une question pourtant toute simple, où la réponse était binaire, où on ne lui demandait aucunement d'argumenter. Aimait-elle Théodore? La réponse, c'était oui. Bien évidemment qu'elle l'aimait. Elle lui avait tout donné. Sa personne, sa virginité, elle lui aurait donné sa vie s'il l'avait fallu. Pour autant, elle enviait ces amourettes d'adolescents, où tout était si simple. Elle risquait de perdre celui qu'elle aimait, et elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir se relever, même s'il y avait Harry, Ron et Ginny. Dans cette guerre absurde, en définitive, ils avaient tous perdu quelqu'un. Harry avait perdu Sirius, mais aussi Remus. Ron avait perdu Fred et Lavande. Ginny avait perdu Fred et Colin. Hermione, elle, avait juste perdu Théodore. Oui mais voilà, elle aimait Théodore, et c'était ce constat qui était douloureux. Bien plus douloureux qu'elle ne pouvait supporter en réalité.

-Oui. Avoua-t-elle d'une voix cassée, avant d'éclater en sanglots. Oui, je l'aime, malgré tout ce qu'il a fait. Et je n'arrive pas à admettre que je ne le verrai plus…que je n'aurais pas la vie que je voulais avec lui…que mes rêves d'adolescentes vont mourir en même temps que lui. Pourquoi ça fait si mal de grandir?

-Chut. L'intima-t-il, d'une voix nouée. Viens là ma belle, ne pleure pas. Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer.

-C'est tellement injuste. S'écria-t-elle, hystérique, alors que les bras protecteurs de Ron l'entouraient. Ce n'est qu'un enfant, il n'est qu'à l'aube de sa vie. Je sais qu'il a tué, torturé, mais nous aussi, Ron, il faut qu'ils comprennent, il le fait.

-Qui? Se contenta de murmurer le rouquin à l'oreille de son amie, attendant très probablement qu'elle lui fasse une liste de ses victimes.

-Crabbe et Goyle senior…c'était moi. Sanglota Hermione contre le torse du dernier des fils Weasley. J'ai aussi…tué leurs fils. C'était ça, ou ils s'en prenaient à Luna…Luna a failli mourir elle aussi. Tous ces morts, Ron, tous ces morts…

-Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser, Mione. La rassura Ron en caressant doucement ses cheveux. C'était eux ou c'était toi.

-Le pire..chevrota-t-elle, tremblante, c'est que j'avais le désir de tuer Bellatrix de mes propres mains…Je voulais la tuer pour tout le mal qu'elle m'avait fait…je voulais me venger…tu vois Ron, dans le fond, nous ne sommes ni pires, ni meilleurs qu'eux…

-Je sais. Se contenta de dire le rouquin. Pourtant, Scrimgeour a déjà son opinion sur la question. Théodore est condamné, Hermione, on ne peut rien pour lui.

-Harry pourrait…

-Théodore a plaidé coupable, parce que c'est quelqu'un d'honnête. L'interrompit Ron en posant un index sur les lèvres de la jeune femme pour la faire taire. Il a expliqué les circonstances dans lesquelles ça s'est déroulé, il a tout avoué. Je pense que de cette façon, il s'expiait de ses crimes.

-Quelle est la sentence? Bredouilla Hermione d'une voix éteinte, cassée et enrouée par tous ses sanglots.

-Nous ne savons pas encore…ils sont en train de délibérer. Tu y retournes, après?

-Non! Je…je ne suis pas prête à entendre ça…je préfère que ce soit lui qui me l'annonce.

-Je ne suis pas certain que tu pourras lui parler après l'audience.

-Je m'en fiche. J'y arriverai. Il reste l'homme que j'aime, ils ne peuvent pas me refuser ça. Je dois lui dire adieu.

-Tu parles comme s'il était déjà mort. S'effara Ron, inquiet pour son amie.

-J'ai eu le temps de m'y résigner, tu sais? Avec tout ce dont on l'accuse, il encourt soit la prison à perpétuité, soit le baiser du détraqueur. Et dans un cas comme dans l'autre, je ne le verrai plus.

-Oui, mais s'il est emprisonné à vie, il pourra peut-être bénéficier d'une remise de peine pour bonne conduite, par exemple.

-Théodore ne se battra pas. Affirma Hermione avec aplomb. Je le sais, je le connais. Et je sais que s'il se fait enfermer à vie, il se laissera mourir à petit feu. N'importe qui vivant au milieu des détraqueurs peut devenir fou, Ron. Et je pense qu'il préférerait mourir plutôt que de perdre son humanité. Alors n'importe comment, il sera mort.

-D'accord Mione, d'accord. Concéda Ron en caressant les boucles désordonnées de son amie. On va essayer de faire en sorte que tu puisses lui parler.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas? Couina la jeune femme, d'une toute petite voix.

-Bien sûr que non! S'écria Ron, outré. Pourquoi je t'en voudrais?

-Parce que c'est un Serpentard et un Mangemort. Chuchota Hermione, à mi-voix.

-Quand vous avez commencé à vous voir, il ne l'était pas encore. Répondit Ron avec sagesse. Et si tu l'aimais, c'est qu'il devait être quelqu'un de bien. Tu ne t'enticherais jamais de quelqu'un d'abominable et abject.

Hermione sourit faiblement à Ron, ravie qu'il se montre si compréhensif. Si elle avait su, elle leur en aurait peut-être parlé plus tôt, ils l'auraient forcément soutenue dans cette épreuve, ils étaient ses amis, après-tout.

-Viens, ils sont en train de sortir. Dit Ron en l'empoignant par le bras tout en l'entraînant vers la salle d'audience.

En route, il intercepta Scrimgeour pour aller s'entretenir avec lui plus loin. Hermione attendait sur le côté, patiemment. Elle allongeait parfois le cou pour tenter de voir si Théodore sortait, mais si c'était le cas, il allait probablement être escorté par une armada d'Aurors. C'était débile à la fin, c'était un homme démuni et désarmé, il ne pouvait pas attaquer les autres, alors pourquoi ils l'attachaient de la sorte? Théodore n'était pas dangereux.

-Théodore! Appela Hermione en apercevant sa silhouette dégingandée au milieu de la foule. THEODORE!

Le principal intéressé se retourna. Hermione continuait à avancer, se frayant un chemin parmi les aurors et les magistrats. Elle avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre, cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés face à face. Hermione allait l'embrasser, quand Ron revint avec Scrimgeour, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Le cœur d'Hermione bondit dans sa poitrine. Ron avait réussi à le convaincre! Elle ne croyait pas à son bonheur. Elle allait le voir, le toucher, l'embrasser, lui parler. Elle allait pouvoir lui dire au-revoir.

Hermione dût pousser un Auror pour pouvoir enrouler son bras autour de celui de Théodore. Elle voulait encore une fois toucher son corps chaud et ferme, son corps d'homme qu'elle aimait tant. Elle voulait mémoriser le timbre de sa voix, son odeur, le goût de sa peau. Ils ne parlèrent pas. Ils auraient tout le loisir de le faire dans quelques instants. Scrimgeour, pour le moment, se contentait de les faire passer dans plusieurs couloirs, puis, il ouvrit une porte. Il invita les aurors et le couple à pénétrer à l'intérieur. Hermione adressa un regard noir à Scrimgeour.

-Je pense que vous pouvez le détacher, il est désarmé. Réclama-t-elle, non sans cynisme.

-Peut-être, Mademoiselle, mais c'est la loi…se défendit le Ministre, mal à l'aise.

-Peu importe. Trancha-t-elle, froidement. Il ne me fera rien. Pas à moi. Ils sont six pour le maîtriser, ce qui est beaucoup pour un seul homme.

En temps ordinaire, jamais Hermione n'aurait parlé ainsi à Scrimgeour. Seulement, son désespoir parlait à sa place. Elle était écoeurée par la façon dont Théodore avait été traité. Ce n'était qu'un enfant! Ne cessait-elle de se répéter dans sa tête, en pleine détresse. Oui mais voilà, ils n'étaient plus des enfants, ils avaient grandi. Ils avaient fait l'amour. Ils avaient tué. Leur innocence, leur insouciance était partie pour de bon. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'un enfant ça vous regarde ainsi, avec autant de douleur dans les yeux, qu'on aurait presque mal pour eux?

-Hermione. Salua Théodore, d'une voix éteinte. Je…Je voulais te dire que…je suis désolé. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu tenir ma promesse. Notre promesse.

-Vas droit au but. Conseilla Hermione en plantant ses prunelles ambrées dans celles orageuses de son amant. Que…Qu'ont-ils décidé pour toi?

-Je suis désolé. Répéta-t-il, le visage marqué par la détresse et les yeux plus humides que d'ordinaire. J'aurais voulu…qu'il en soit autrement. On aurait dû s'appartenir, Hermione.

-Dis moi. Supplia Hermione, prise dans ce suspense presque intenable.

-J'ai été condamné. Souffla Théodore, la voix étrangement rauque. Ils m'ont condamné au baiser du détraqueur. Dans deux heures, je serai privé de mon âme, je ne serai plus qu'une coquille vide. N'est-ce pas merveilleux?

-Non! S'écria Hermione, qui sauta sur l'ancien Serpentard pour le serrer dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Non, non, NON! Je refuse! Ils n'ont pas le droit. Tu n'as que dix-huit ans, par Merlin! On avait toute la vie devant nous, ils n'ont pas le droit, ils n'ont pas le droit!

Théodore soupira, vaincu. Il enfouit son visage dans les boucles brunes de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Elle était si belle, même ravagée par les larmes. Son cœur se serra en pensant qu'il ne la verra plus jamais. Toute sa vie, il avait cru à l'existence d'un au-delà, là où les personnes disparues pouvaient continuer à veiller sur leurs proches, une sorte de monde parallèle au leur. Pour autant, accéder à cet au-delà impliquait d'avoir une âme, une âme qui s'échapperait de son enveloppe corporelle pour voyager où bon lui semble. En subissant le Baiser du Détraqueur, il allait recevoir un châtiment pire que la mort. Non seulement son corps ne sera plus qu'une coquille vide, techniquement vivante quoique inerte, dépourvue de toute conscience, mais en plus, son âme ne trouvera jamais le repos. Il était damné pour l'éternité, sans avoir aucune chance de passer par le purgatoire.

Alors, lentement, amoureusement, désespérément, Théodore s'empara de ses lèvres, lui offrant ainsi un de ses derniers baisers. Hermione gémit légèrement en sentant sa bouche contre la sienne, parce qu'elle savait que bientôt, elle n'y aurait plus droit. Leur baiser n'avait rien de tendre, il était enfiévré, désespéré, jamais Théodore n'avait embrassé la jeune femme ainsi, c'était une première. C'était même encore différent des baisers qu'ils avaient échangé lors de leur dernière nuit ensemble. Pour une dernière fois, Hermione passa ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns, et les ébouriffa avec tendresse. Pour la dernière fois, Hermione caressa gentiment sa nuque, et passa ses mains sous son t-shirt, pour venir caresser sa peau d'albâtre qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'occasion de toucher, plus jamais, et c'était sans doute ça qui était le plus révoltant.

-Tu dois me promettre que tu vas te relever. murmura-t-il contre sa bouche une fois qu'ils eurent rompu leur baiser afin de reprendre doucement leur souffle.

-Je ne peux pas. Balbutia Hermione en prenant son visage en coupe. Je n'y arriverai pas sans toi.

-Tu ne seras pas toute seule. Argua Théodore en caressant la joue rosée de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Il y a les autres Weasley…et il y aura Ron. Lui aussi a perdu quelqu'un. Vous pourrez vous relever tous les deux…et pour ne rien gâcher, il t'aime bien, tu sais.

-Je sais. Hoqueta Hermione, qui avait recommencé à pleurer. Mais c'est toi que j'aime. Pour l'instant, je ne pourrai pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre, parce qu'avant, il va me falloir guérir. Il me faudra du temps pour construire une nouvelle histoire.

-Peu importe. Coupa Théodore, en reprenant ses lèvres pour un autre baiser, plus doux cette fois. La belette est quelqu'un de bien. Il pourrait faire un bon mari et un bon père. C'est un homme comme ça qu'il te fait, Hermione. Moi, je ne suis qu'une étape dans ta vie, une passade. Crois moi, j'y ai cru jusqu'au bout, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence, c'est tout simplement impossible.

-Et moi, murmura Hermione, tout près de ses lèvres, je n'aurais voulu porter un autre nom que le tien, ou d'autres enfants que les tiens. On s'appartenait, tu as dit qu'il allait y croire. J'ai osé y croire, et…voilà ce qui en reste. Quel gâchis. Si…Si seulement tu étais à moi, tout aurait été différent.

-Je suis à toi. Déclara Théodore en essuyant les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme. Je resterai à toi d'une façon ou d'une autre, tant que tu ne m'oublieras pas, en fait.

-Il n'y a aucune chance pour que je t'oublie. Riposta Hermione, en esquissant une petite moue contrariée.

-Le temps fait très bien son œuvre, crois-moi. Murmura gravement Théodore, alors qu'Hermione venait de s'emparer de ses lèvres avec douleur.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois, longuement. Ils étaient enlacés si fort que même l'eau ne pouvait pas se frayer un chemin entre leurs deux corps. Ils regrettaient de ne pas pouvoir faire l'amour une dernière fois, ils ne pouvaient que se toucher, s'embrasser, se caresser, et c'était déjà pas mal. Elle voulait profiter de ces dernières heures avec lui, parce que le temps leur était compté. Et, quand l'heure fut venue, Hermione tout comme Théodore étaient résignés. Les Aurors étaient venus chercher le prisonnier. Ils avaient échangé un dernier baiser, une dernière étreinte. Théodore lui avait intimé de partir, avant de lui répéter qu'il l'aimait. Hermione avait pleuré, une fois encore. Il s'était excusé. Puis, il est parti, laissant une Hermione dévastée. Il est parti et il n'est plus jamais revenu. La sentence a été exécutée. L'âme de Théodore Nott s'était envolée, et en même temps, Hermione eut l'impression d'avoir été amputée d'une partie de son âme.


	18. Les liens sacrés du mariage

**TITRE**: les liens sacrés du mariage.

**Thème**: n°13, liens.

**FANDOM**: Harry Potter

**PAIRING: **Hermione Granger & Théodore Nott

**RATING: **T

**DISCLAIMER: **Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que martyriser les personnages inventés par JKR pour les besoins de cette série de OS.

**NOTE**: Eh oui, me revoilà! Voici le 18e OS de ces _chroniques. _Je pense que vous avez mérité un peu de guimauve après la tragédie du OS dernier, aussi, vous êtes tous invités au mariage d'Hermione et de Théodore! Bon, cela dit, j'ai essayé de ne pas faire trop de guimauve non plus, parce que mine de rien, c'est difficile d'écrire sur un mariage sans pour tomber autant dans le cliché cucul la praline…bref, j'espère que ce OS vous plaira autant que les autres! Je vous donne rendez-vous pour les deux OS suivants:

- Lundi 25 juin, avec le thème n°19, _Rouge. _

-Mercredi 27 juin avec le thème n°22, _Bercer. _

_**Réponse aux reviews**_:

**Elsar**: Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Tu n'as pas pleuré? Dommage, j'aurais au moins essayé =p Enfin, je suis contente que ce OS t'ait plu malgré tout! Allez, un peu de guimauve pour rattraper le coup. Promis, le deuxième OS du genre arrivera un peu plus tard! Bonne lecture!

**Roman2005**: Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Oui, c'était triste, j'ai failli m'auto faire pleurer en l'écrivant, et j'me suis même dit mais naaaan, tu vas pas faire ça? Ben oui, il n'y a pas de raisons uu' J'ai même pas d'états d'âme à tuer mes chouchous. Enfin…heureusement que la « mort » de Théodore n'était _que _suggérée, sinon, je crois que j'aurais aussi pleuré comme une madeleine en l'écrivant uu' Tu as besoin de guimauve? En voici, en voilà, mais elle n'est pas non plus dégoulinante. J'espère que ça ira quand même! Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Théodore et Hermione avaient absolument tenu à ce que tout soit fait dans les règles de l'art: les traditions, c'était sacré. Leur entourage n'avait même pas cillé: ils savaient tous autant qu'ils étaient que le couple était très à cheval sur les protocoles. Il était donc logique de penser qu'il en serait de même pour leur mariage. Lorsqu'ils avaient reçu le carton d'invitation, ils avaient été perplexes. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé que ce couple là puisse perdurer dans le temps. Et puis, ce qui au départ était une simple amourette d'adolescents était devenu une relation sérieuse, et à présent, ils se disaient oui, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. La vérité, c'était que personne n'avait parié sur leur union prochaine. Une Gryffondor et un Serpentard, quelle drôle d'idée! Les préjugés avaient la vie dure, et ils n'y avaient pas échappé. Au fond, toute cette agitation les amusait. Ils étaient fiers de leur prouver à tous qu'entre eux, ça avait marché, et même plutôt bien.<p>

Aujourd'hui, c'était le grand jour. Le jour J. Celui où elle sera enfin sienne. Lorsqu'elle y pensait, Hermione avait des papillons dans le ventre, et elle trépignait d'impatience. Elle ne tenait réellement plus en place, au grand dam de la maquilleuse et de la coiffeuse qui auraient aimé qu'elle se tienne un peu plus tranquille. Hermione s'impatientait. Il lui manquait un dernier élément à sa tenue. Le fameux _something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue_. Pour parfaire son apparence, elle avait besoin d'une touche de bleu, quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose d'emprunté, et enfin, quelque chose d'ancien. Hermione n'avait rien qui puisse convenir, et elle commençait à perdre patience, quand soudain, un craquement sonore retentit. Jinx, l'elfe de maison des Nott, venait de transplaner dans la pièce où se trouvait Hermione.

-Maîtresse. Salua Jinx en s'inclinant bien bas. C'est le maître Théodore qui m'envoie. Il m'a demandé de vous offrir ceci.

Hermione s'approcha doucement de l'elfe, non sans lui adresser un sourire crispé. Elle lui prit gentiment la boîte des mains, et l'ouvrit délicatement. Elle étouffa une exclamation étonnée lorsqu'elle en vit le contenu. L'écrin contenait une somptueuse paire de boucles d'oreilles en argent, finement ciselées. L'artefact était de toute évidence ancien, il semblait avoir été transmis de génération en génération. Émue par la beauté des bijoux, Hermione se frotta la nuque nerveusement. Voilà donc l'accessoire ancien dont elle avait besoin. Le reste, elle l'avait. Sa bague de fiançailles trônait fièrement à son annulaire, c'était un unique diamant que Théodore lui avait offert lorsqu'il l'avait demandée en mariage. Le_ something blue_, c'était une bague en argent ovale, sertie d'un lapis-lazuli. Sa robe de mariée était neuve, elle l'avait achetée exprès pour l'occasion, c'était son_ something new_. Enfin, sa mère lui avait prêté le collier qu'elle avait porté le jour de son mariage, ce qui était l'élément parfait pour le _something borrowed_.

-Elles sont magnifiques. Murmura Hermione, en les mettant délicatement à ses oreilles.

-Elles vous vont à ravir, maîtresse. Approuva Jinx d'une voix larmoyante. Théodore me fait dire qu'elles ont appartenu à sa mère, Eléonore, à sa grand-mère Victoria, et à son arrière-grand-mère Elizabeth. Ces pièces ont été frappées au début du dix-neuvième siècle par un célèbre orfèvre français. Et toutes les femmes qui se sont appelées Nott les ont portées lors des grandes occasions, et le mariage de la maîtresse Hermione est une grande occasion!

-Merci beaucoup, Jinx. Le remercia Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, alors qu'elle se tournait et se retournait devant le grand miroir, pour mieux admirer ses atours.

-La maîtresse a remercié Jinx. S'étonna l'elfe, qui n'en revenait toujours pas. Jinx n'en mérite pas autant! C'est le devoir de Jinx de vous servir, maîtresse.

Hermione ne trouva rien à répondre, et se contenta de hocher la tête, légèrement émue. Normalement, le _something old_ devait être un bijou appartenant à la famille de la mariée, mais Hermione n'avait rien de tel. Théodore avait apparemment trouvé la solution. Il lui avait fait parvenir un bijou qui était dans sa famille depuis des siècles, et c'était d'autant plus symbolique qu'il marquait l'acceptation de la jeune femme dans la noble lignée des Nott. Ayant donc compris l'aspect symbolique de ces boucles d'oreilles, Hermione était de toute évidence émue par cette petite attention et avait accepté le présent sans se faire prier.

-Jinx, va dire à mon futur époux que son cadeau m'a extrêmement touchée, et que je suis honorée de les porter.

-Tout de suite, maîtresse. Assura Jinx en disparaissant presque aussitôt.

Hermione soupira longuement, nouée par l'anxiété. Elle s'avança timidement vers le miroir, pour se regarder une dernière fois. La maquilleuse et la coiffeuse étaient revenues à la charge, et achevaient de préparer la mariée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione se trouvait réellement belle. Elle remarqua que la maquilleuse n'avait pas rajouté grand-chose en guise de maquillage. C'étaient simplement des détails qui révélaient sa beauté naturelle. Son regard noisette était plus pétillant que jamais, et il était joliment mis en valeur par un fin trait de khôl, et un peu d'ombre à paupières. Ses joues un peu pâles avaient été délicatement poudrées de rose, et le contour de ses lèvres était mieux dessiné.

Elle était même étonnée par l'apparente douceur de ses cheveux. D'habitude, ils étaient toujours emmêlés et broussailleux, elle n'avait jamais le temps de s'en occuper correctement, et quand elle avait du temps libre, elle avait toujours mieux à faire que de perdre une matinée ou un après-midi à essayer de tout démêler. Pour autant, maintenant, ils étaient doux et soyeux, ses cheveux avaient été relevés en un chignon déstructuré d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches rebelles joliment bouclées. Elle avait le cou et la nuque bien dégagé, aussi le somptueux collier qu'elle portait était bien mis en évidence. Elle sourit doucement, tant elle avait du mal à croire que la beauté brune dans le miroir, c'était bien elle. Mais bon. Elle avait quand même le droit d'être belle le jour de son mariage.

-Ma chérie, tu es prête? Demanda la mère d'Hermione en s'approchant de sa fille.

-Un peu le trac, mais je pense que ça va. Répondit la jeune femme, en toute franchise.

-Mon dieu, tu es resplendissante, tu vas laisser ton mari sans voix! S'enthousiasma la dentiste en tournant autour d'elle. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, ma petite Hermione…

-Maman, tu vas me faire pleurer. Soupira l'intéressée qui sentait ses yeux lui piquer.

-Je suis désolée. S'excusa-t-elle immédiatement. Mais tu comprends, l'émotion…nous avons vu ton mari dans le couloir, et il est très beau.

Hermione adressa un sourire gauche à sa mère. Malgré que la très respectable Jean Granger, âgée de 57 ans, était mariée depuis maintenant une trentaine d'années, Hermione la soupçonnait d'avoir un petit faible pour son futur époux. Oh, ce ne serait pas la première fois que ça arriverait, toutes les femmes d'âge mûr trouvaient Théodore absolument charmant. Hermione sourit plus franchement en pensant que dans quelques heures, il serait sien pour de bon. Hermione se souvenait d'une vieille dame que Théodore avait fait danser au mariage de Lavande et Seamus, quelques années plus tôt. La vieille dame s'était retrouvée une nouvelle jeunesse, et elle gloussait comme une adolescente lorsque Théodore racontait une histoire drôle ou lui faisait simplement un compliment.

-Je n'en doute pas. Répondit Hermione, perdue dans ses souvenirs. Il est toujours beau de toute manière. Tous les invités sont là?

-Il manque une partie des Weasley. L'informa sa mère. Ron, Ginny et George, je crois, sont déjà là. Les parents, ainsi que les aînés devraient arriver dans les prochaines minutes.

-Ron est là? S'écria Hermione, avec impatience. Je peux lui parler.

-Je te l'appelle tout de suite, chérie. La rassura sa mère, avant de se pencher pour lui embrasser doucement le front.

Puis, Mrs Granger disparut dans le couloir, non sans refermer la porte derrière elle. Une fois seule, Hermione recommença à faire les cent pas, rongée par l'impatience et l'anxiété. Ce matin là, elle s'était réveillée totalement euphorique malgré une nuit agitée. Les heures jusqu'à la cérémonie lui avaient paru très longues, et à présent qu'elle angoissait, le temps filait incroyablement vite. La cérémonie approchait dangereusement. Non pas qu'elle voulait faire machine arrière, mais…c'était comme si elle se présentait à un examen, elle avait quand même un certain stress, et ce stress montait crescendo à mesure que les secondes passaient.

Hermione se retourna brutalement lorsqu'elle entendit toquer à la porte. Dans un froissement de tissu, Hermione se déplaça jusqu'à la porte, et alla ouvrir au visiteur. Elle sourit en reconnaissant la chevelure flamboyante de son ami, et s'écarta légèrement pour le laisser entrer. Ron resta à la regarder quelques instants, complètement interdit. Il finit par secouer la tête, et par embrasser son front.

-Tu es sublime, Mione. Lui assura-t-il, d'une voix légèrement rauque. Nott a de la chance.

-Tu ne l'appelles toujours pas par son prénom même après tout ce temps? Questionna Hermione, légèrement moqueuse.

-Même après tout ce temps, je ne m'habitue pas. Répondit Ron d'un ton bourru. Je n'arrive pas à croire que notre petite Mione va se marier. Miss-je-sais-tout, bon sang, c'est…wouah.

-Pas tant que ça. Répondit Hermione, légèrement gênée. J'ai beau être une Miss-je-sais-tout, j'ai aussi des rêves de petite fille…et porter une robe de princesse le jour de mon mariage en fait partie.

-Enfin, si tu te maries avec Nott juste pour la belle robe, ça ne va pas le faire non plus. Rit Ron, alors qu'Hermione rougissait légèrement.

-Mais non! Le rabroua Hermione en reprenant son sérieux. Je n'épouse pas Théodore juste pour la belle robe.

-Tu es sûre de ton choix? L'interrogea Ron, en plantant ses prunelles myosotis dans celles, plus ambrées de la jeune femme.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de toute ma vie. Répondit Hermione, légèrement tendue. J'aime Théodore, et je veux devenir sa femme. Il était temps qu'on se marie, tous les deux. On a voulu prendre notre temps.

-Je sais. Acquiesça Ron, en souriant légèrement. Vous avez eu une histoire compliquée, mais tout est bien qui finit bien.

-Oh oui. Affirma Hermione, soudainement nostalgique, tout en posant une main tendre sur son ventre encore plat. Enfin, un peu de plus et je ne rentrais plus dans cette robe.

-Oh, arrête, tu n'es pas si grosse. La rabroua Ron alors qu'Hermione esquissait une moue offusquée.

-Je ne suis pas _si_ grosse? Releva-t-elle en haussant un sourcil perplexe, alors que Ron rougissait jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux cuivrés.

-C'est vrai que tu es énorme! Renchérit Ron, qui n'avait pas relevé la gaffe qu'il venait de faire. Tu pourrais concurrencer Millicent Bulstrode et…

-Je ne te parlais pas de ça! S'irrita Hermione en frottant une nouvelle fois sa nuque. J'essayais simplement de te dire que…

-Me dire quoi? Coupa Ron, inquiet. Tu es sûre que tout va bien?

-Oui, ça va. Mais promets moi de ne pas le répéter, c'est un secret que je vais te confier. Mon mari n'est même pas encore au courant. Enfin…J'attends un bébé, Ron.

-ce n'est pas vrai! S'écria Ron, enthousiaste, en serrant son amie dans ses bras tout en lui plantant deux gros baisers sur les joues. Par Merlin, Hermione! Mariée, enceinte, c'est à peine croyable! Par Merlin, je vais être parrain!

-Qui te dit que ce sera toi, le parrain? Souligna Hermione, parée de son adorable moue boudeuse.

-Parce que si ce n'était pas moi, je vois pas pourquoi tu me l'aurais dit en avant-première, et avant même que ton mari soit au courant. Mais par le caleçon sale de Merlin, Hermione, enceinte, c'est à peine croyable.

-J'ai trente et un ans au mois de Septembre, Ron. Soupira Hermione, attendrie devant les enfantillages de son meilleur ami.

-Oui mais tout de même! Qui l'eut cru, hein?

Hermione ne trouva rien à répondre, et pour cause, elle était retournée dans ses songes. Il était vrai que Théodore et elle avaient décidé de se marier sur le tard, après dix ans de vie commune. Hermione se souvenait parfaitement des circonstances de leurs retrouvailles. Hermione et Ron sont restés ensemble en tout et pour tout moins d'un an. Leur relation avait complètement capoté, parce qu'ils s'étaient aperçus qu'ils s'entendaient mieux en tant qu'amis plutôt qu'en tant que couple. Leur amitié avait un peu souffert de leur rupture, mais il ne leur a fallu que quelques mois pour qu'ils s'entendent de nouveau comme larrons en foire.

Hermione et Théodore s'étaient retrouvés au Ministère de la Magie, elle, au département de régulation et de contrôle des créatures magiques, et lui, au département des mystères. Elle luttait contre l'injustice et militait pour l'amélioration des conditions de vie des elfes de maison, et il était devenu langue-de-plomb. Ils s'étaient retrouvés par hasard dans l'ascenseur, et il l'avait invitée à déjeuner, pour rattraper le temps perdu. Ils avaient vingt ans à peine, Hermione n'avait eu personne depuis Ron, et s'était jetée à corps perdu dans le travail. Hermione et Théodore avaient mangé leur sandwich ensemble, et cette petite habitude s'était réitérée tous les midis, jusqu'à ce qu'un beau jour, soit près de deux mois après leurs retrouvailles, Théodore l'a invitée à dîner, dans un cadre un peu plus intime, un peu plus romantique. C'était ce soir là qu'ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser, et exactement un mois et demi plus tard, ils avaient fait l'amour, n'étant ni l'un ni l'autre du genre à coucher le premier soir.

Ce fut le début de leur histoire d'amour, qui dura dix ans, et qui allait durer encore. Dix ans pendant lesquels ni l'un ni l'autre ne ressentaient le besoin de se marier ou d'avoir des enfants, même si tous leurs amis de Poudlard étaient devenus des parents à leur tour. Les parents d'Hermione l'avaient un peu pressée, Mrs Granger désespérait d'être un jour grand-mère. Elle lui avait confié une fois son envie de pouponner à nouveau, et Hermione avait coupé court aux divagations de sa mère en disant qu'elle n'était pas encore prête pour un enfant, malgré les sollicitations de son petit-ami qui lui, n'était pas contre cette idée. Seulement, entre le moment où Théodore a émis le désir d'avoir des enfants, et celui ou elle tomba enfin enceinte, il s'était passé cinq ans. Elle ne faisait pas de soucis quant à la réaction de son mari, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il allait être fou de joie, depuis tant qu'il en voulait…Cela dit, Hermione était légèrement anxieuse. Dans quelques mois, son ventre allait considérablement s'arrondir, elle allait avoir mal au cœur, des accès de libido, des envies bizarres, elle allait s'empiffrer et prendre des kilos superflus. Elle espérait simplement ne pas avoir le baby blues, comme ce fut le cas de Ginny qui avait passé sa première grossesse à déprimer, et ce, même encore longtemps après la naissance du bébé.

-c'est l'heure. Décréta Ron en regardant sa montre. Tu es prête?

-Quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller. Soupira Hermione en rajustant nerveusement sa coiffure, que la coiffeuse avait fixée d'un nuage de laque.

-ça va bien se passer, Mione. La rassura Ron en étreignant la future mariée, qui lui rendit son étreinte. Ça me fait mal de le dire, mais il est fou de toi, il ne t'abandonnera pas devant l'autel.

-Il peut toujours arriver une catastrophe, je ne suis pas encore arrivée à l'hôtel. Rit nerveusement Hermione, tout en s'emparant du bras de son ami, que ce dernier lui avait galamment tendu.

-Harry nous attend dehors. L'informa Ron, en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil.

Hermione hocha mécaniquement la tête, et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Aujourd'hui, Henry Granger aurait dû accompagner sa fille à l'autel. Seulement, il était décédé quelques mois auparavant, d'un accident de voiture. Henry avait dix ans de plus que Jane, il aurait dû avoir soixante sept ans aujourd'hui. Eux aussi, avaient eu Hermione sur le tard. Ils avaient préféré installer leur carrière avant, ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible, Hermione avait absolument voulu faire de même avant d'avoir un enfant. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent légèrement, alors qu'elle pensait à son père. En principe, c'était le père qui était censé conduire la mariée à l'autel. À défaut de père, c'était le frère, et si ce n'était pas le frère, c'était la personne la plus proche de la mariée. Elle aurait pu choisir Ron, oui mais voilà, étant donné ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, il aurait été indélicat de lui proposer de l'amener à son futur mari, même si connaissant Ron, il n'aurait pas refusé, ne serait-ce que pour faire plaisir à son amie.

Alors, Hermione avait choisi Harry, qui était comme un frère pour elle. Le choix s'était imposé à elle comme une évidence. Harry avait râlé lorsqu'elle leur avait présenté son compagnon, mais il avait accepté sans ciller lorsqu'elle lui avait proposé de l'amener à l'autel, à la place de son père disparu. Ron avait quant à lui insisté pour être son témoin, il n'avait pas vraiment laissé le choix à la jeune femme. En fait, ce qui importait le plus à la jeune femme, c'était bien que ses meilleurs amis et sa famille soient présents à son mariage. Même les Weasley, qui étaient sa famille de substitution lorsqu'elle était dans le monde magique s'étaient tous déplacés au grand complet, et Percy était accompagné par sa petite-amie de longue date, Pénélope Deauclaire. George s'était permis d'ironiser sur la situation en disant qu'elle devait recevoir la médaille du mérite pour l'avoir supporté tout ce temps.

Enfin, Ginny, Katie Bell et Angelina Johnson étaient les demoiselles d'honneur. Toutes des Gryffondor, avait râlé Théodore. Hermione lui avait rappelé qu'il n'y avait personne côté Serpentard pour assister à son mariage. La mère de Théodore était décédée quand il était petit. Nott senior était enfermé à Azkaban pour les crimes qu'il a commis en tant que Mangemort. Pansy et Drago détestaient Hermione et pensaient que Théodore était un traître à son sang. Seul Blaise était venu, puisqu'il était le témoin de Théodore, ainsi que la famille du côté de sa mère, venus tout droit de France. Théodore n'était donc pas seul au monde, et même s'il n'appréciait pas les membres de la famille de sa mère, parce qu'ils étaient bien trop précieux, bien trop maniérés, c'était toujours mieux que rien. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme avait annoncé à sa future femme que ses grands parents maternels n'étaient pas très commodes, et qu'ils allaient probablement la regarder de travers parce qu'elle n'était ni noble, ni sang-pur, ce n'était qu'une roturière, mais bon, il l'avait rassurée en disant que les princes n'épousaient pas forcément les princesses. Hermione n'en était toujours pas convaincue. Mais qu'importe. Ce soir, elle était sienne.

-Tu es superbe, Mione. La complimenta Harry, alors qu'il étreignait à son tour son amie.

-Toi non plus tu n'es pas mal. Susurra-t-elle en le gratifiant d'un clin d'œil.

-Tu es prête? Lui demanda à son tour le Survivant, avec cette expression empreinte de gravité qui le caractérisait tant.

-Oui. Lui répondit-elle, placide, alors qu'elle enroulait son bras autour de celui qu'elle aimait comme un frère.

Harry lui renvoya un sourire plein d'encouragements, auquel elle répondit par un sourire filiforme, tant l'angoisse lui nouait les entrailles. Elle était très mal à l'aise avec ses escarpins couleur crème, mais bon, il fallait parfois souffrir pour être belle. Et puis, elle marchait vers son destin, ce n'était pas rien tout de même. Hermione n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle se mariait. Par le caleçon sale de Merlin, en effet! Hermione pouffa toute seule en repensant aux paroles de son ami. Elle s'en fichait de se faire passer pour une dingue, parce qu'elle était heureuse, tout simplement heureuse.

Le cœur d'Hermione bondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle entendit la musique retentir. C'était une musique très douce, très romantique, qui transcendait les sentiments. Ginny lui fourra son bouquet entre les mains, et s'empara de sa traîne, tout comme Angelina et Katie. Hermione posa un pied sur le tapis rouge, qui s'élançait jusqu'à l'autel. Elle se tordit un pied à cause de ses chaussures trop hautes, mais elle se rétablit bien rapidement, et parvint à faire comme si de rien n'était. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour se casser la figure le jour de son mariage! C'était vraiment un comble, d'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas maladroite, d'habitude.

Un sourire tremblant accroché aux lèvres, Hermione s'avançait le long de l'allée, attirant les regards admiratifs des invités. Mrs Granger se tamponnait les yeux avec un mouchoir, Hagrid dépassait tout le monde de deux bons mètres et ils se mouchait bruyamment le nez dans un mouchoir qui avait la taille d'une nappe. Mrs Weasley s'était effondrée en larmes dans les bras de son mari, qui lui tapotait le dos bêtement, légèrement embarrassée. Blaise lui adressa un clin d'œil lubrique, auquel Hermione répondit par un sourire sincère. Hermione aperçut dans la foule une petite femme à l'air rêche, aux cheveux poivre sel, et toute fripée, comme un pruneau. En avisant l'homme qui l'accompagnait, lequel avait le crâne dégarni, des cheveux d'un blanc immaculé, une stature digne et fière, Hermione en déduisit que c'était les grands-parents de Théodore. Et eux, contrairement aux autres, ne faisaient même pas attention à elle. Ça commençait bien….

C'est là qu'elle le vit. Lui. Théodore. L'homme de sa vie. Celui qu'elle allait épouser après toutes ces années. Et bientôt, le père de ses enfants. Elle avait presque hâte que la cérémonie se termine pour être avec lui, en privé, non seulement pour consommer leur union, mais aussi pour lui annoncer l'heureuse nouvelle. Sa mère n'avait pas menti. Il était beau, quoique raide et guindé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait la même stature que son grand-père. Il était vêtu d'un costume à queue de pie noir, comme l'exigeait la tradition anglaise. Il portait en dessous un veston couleur crème, une chemise blanche et la cravate assortie au veston. Une rose blanche était épinglée sur la poche du costume. Hermione faillit en rester bouche bée. Il était tout simplement époustouflant. Et c'était lui, son mari. Il était sien. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai.

Bientôt, elle prit place à ses côtés. Aussitôt, les doigts de Théodore vinrent se nouer au sien. Elle lui sourit timidement, alors qu'il la regardait avec gourmandise. Elle comprit alors qu'il la trouvait belle. Hermione se redressa, pour se donner plus fière allure. Harry avait rejoint Ginny après avoir embrassé la mariée sur le front, tout en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Il avait à présent Albus Severus dans les bras, tandis que James était dans les bras de Ginny. Hermione se força à inspirer profondément. En plus, Théodore allait sentir qu'elle avait les mains moites. Elle serra ses doigts plus forts. De sa main libre, elle vérifia que son voile était bien en place. Théodore dut s'apercevoir de son trouble puisqu'il s'était penché vers elle pour lui susurrer doucement à l'oreille:

-Tu es absolument parfaite.

Elle rougit sous le compliment, et songea que le blush sur ses joues était vraiment superflu en cet instant. Elle se tourna vers son presque mari et lui adressa un sourire radieux. Elle remarqua qu'il avait essayer de dompter ses cheveux bruns. Autrefois, il les portait courts et en bataille, à présent, ils étaient juste un peu plus longs, et il les avait ramenés en arrière. Elle adorait passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, et ébouriffer davantage ses mèches folles. Pour faire simple, elle aimait tout chez lui, même son fichu caractère.

-Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour célébrer l'union d'Hermione Jean Granger et de Théodore Alexander d'Ancezune-Nott, annonça le mage en invitant tous les invités à s'asseoir.

Hermione avait arqué un sourcil en entendant le nom complet de Théodore. Elle l'avait toujours connu sous son patronyme qui avait été réduit au plus simple. Elle n'était pas sans ignorer qu'il avait comme deuxième prénom Alexander, qui était également le prénom de son père, et elle savait également que son grand-père s'appelait Philibert et sa grand-mère Marie-Antoinette. Mais par contre, elle ne savait pas d'où venait le deuxième élément de son nom de famille, _d'Ancezune_. Elle supposa que c'était le nom de sa mère, et elle n'était pas sans savoir que l'épouse d'un sang-pur prenait uniquement le nom de celui-ci, et ce sans exceptions. Autrement dit, il n'était pas toléré que l'épouse accole son nom à celui de son mari. Il en allait de même pour les enfants issus du mariage, qui en toute logique, portaient le même nom que les parents. Hermione, qui détestait ne pas savoir, se promit de lui poser la question à l'occasion.

Le prêtre commença la cérémonie. Il rappela l'importance des liens du mariage, et qu'ils étaient tous présents pour célébrer l'union des deux époux, qui voyait dès à présent leurs vies changer grâce à ce nouvel engagement. Puis, il conta aux mariés l'art du mariage, tout en continuant à insister sur l'importance d'un tel engagement, ce à quoi les futurs époux acquiescèrent. Le cœur d'Hermione se mettait à battre plus fort à mesure que le prêtre disait ces quelques mots. À présent, elle avait peur. C'était tellement solennel, tellement institutionnalisé, tellement impressionnant également. À ses côtés, Théodore partageait les mêmes impressions. Il fixait le mage sans ciller, et elle put voir sa pomme d'Adam remonter alors déglutissait. Elle allait être sa femme. Pour un peu, elle en aurait crié de joie, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Puis, le prêtre passa à l'étape des consentements:

-Théodore, vous avez choisi de prendre Hermione pour épouse. Promettez vous de l'aimer et de la respecter? D'être toujours honnête avec elle? Promettez vous de rester à ses côtés quoi que l'avenir vous réserve?

-Oui, je le promets. Répondit Théodore, solennel.

-Hermione, vous avez choisi de prendre Théodore pour époux. Promettez vous de l'aimer et de le respecter? D'être toujours honnête avec lui? Promettez vous de rester à ses côtés quoi que l'avenir vous réserve?

-Oui, je le promets. Répéta Hermione, tel un écho, alors que sa voix se nouait davantage.

-Promettez vous d'adapter vos vies personnelles respectives de manière à créer un environnement harmonieux qui favorisera l'épanouissement de votre relation?

-Oui, nous le promettons. Affirmèrent-ils, d'une seule et même voix.

-Vous, dit le prêtre en s'adressant à l'assemblée, leur accordez vous votre bénédiction et votre soutien en leur souhaitant une vie commune remplie de bonheur?

-Oui. Affirma l'assemblée en chœur.

Hermione sentait l'émotion lui étreindre la gorge. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, et elle avait lâché la main de son mari. Il s'agissait à présent de passer à l'étape suivante, qui était celle de l'échange des vœux. Le stress d'Hermione montra d'un cran. Elle avait écrit quelques lignes, mais elle craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur. C'était sobre. C'était concis. C'était efficace. Les autres n'avaient pas besoin de savoir les sentiments qui les habitaient, les déclarations d'amour en public, ce n'était pas pour eux, ce n'était pas eux. Alors, finalement, Hermione se tourna vers Théodore, et riva ses prunelles dans les siennes. Le prêtre l'invita à parler en premier. Il inspira un grand coup, et il se lança.

-Hermione. Je ne remercierai jamais assez ma mère de m'avoir élevé dans la tolérance et le respect de l'autre. À l'époque, peu avaient parié sur notre couple. Toi, tu étais une fière Gryffondor, et moi, j'étais un lâche Serpentard. Au départ, tout semblait nous opposer, et pourtant…voilà où nous en sommes. À travers ces vœux, je voulais simplement te dire que je suis fier d'être ton mari, de t'avoir dans ma vie. Je pensais tout savoir, mais du haut de mon érudition, je ne savais pas grand-chose. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était l'amour, et ça, c'est toi qui me l'a appris. Les raisons qui font que je t'aime sont longues et il serait fastidieux que je les énumère toutes. À mes yeux, elles sont évidentes et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je veux simplement que tu saches à quel point je t'aime, à quel point tu es importante pour moi, je donnerais ma vie en échange de la tienne, mais le fait est que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Tu as illuminé ma vie, et rien que pour ça, je dois te dire merci. Moi, Théodore, je te prends toi, Hermione pour épouse, pour le meilleur et pour le pire; devant Merlin et devant nos familles et amis, je fais la promesse solennelle de t'aimer, de te chérir et de t'être fidèle dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la joie comme dans la peine, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Hermione eut les larmes aux yeux en entendant son discours. Elle se détestait d'être aussi émotive, mais bon, elle avait des circonstances atténuantes, ses hormones de femme enceinte devaient y être pour quelque chose. Elle pinça les lèvres et inspira profondément pour se redonner une certaine consistance, et prononça à son tour ses veux.

-Théodore. Si je ne pouvais avoir qu'un regret, ce serait bien celui de ne pas t'avoir connu plus tôt. Chaque couple a son histoire, et la nôtre est sinueuse et mouvementée. Chaque jour qui passe, je mesure la force de notre amour, parce qu'il a su traverser les épreuves. Aujourd'hui, je reste intimement persuadée que si nous avons si bien réussi, c'est parce que notre couple s'est construit sur des bases solides. On s'est retrouvés à une époque où nous étions en train de nous reconstruire, et nous y sommes arrivés ensemble, et c'est précisément ce qui fait la force de notre amour. Tu es à mes yeux l'unique, celui que j'aime, et le futur père de mes enfants. Tu es essentiel à ma vie, sans toi, je ne suis plus rien. C'est grâce à toi que je trouve chaque jour la force d'avancer, et c'est également grâce à toi que j'ai foi en l'avenir. Pendant ces dix ans de vie commune, j'ai appris à t'aimer, à t'adorer, à te maudire aussi. Tu as peut-être des défauts qui peuvent paraître horripilants, mais ils font partie d'un tout, d'un tout qui, comme tes qualités, font que je t'aime toi et pas un autre. C'est pourquoi, moi, Hermione, je te prends toi, Théodore pour époux, pour le meilleur et pour le pire; devant Dieu et devant nos familles et amis, je fais la promesse solennelle de t'aimer, de te chérir et de t'être fidèle dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la joie comme dans la peine, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Ce fut James qui apporta les alliances. Hermione sourit en voyant ce petit bonhomme haut comme trois pommes. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Ginny, sauf qu'il avait les yeux marron. Elle ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de son filleul. Quand elle voyait les enfants des autres, elle avait elle aussi envie d'en avoir un à elle, à chérir et à pouponner. Bientôt, réalisa-t-elle en exultant presque. Elle allait bientôt être mère. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse et comblée qu'en cet instant. Théodore s'empara de la première alliance, et la présentait à Hermione tout en prononçant les formules rituelles:

-Hermione, énonça Théodore, tout en glissant l'anneau autour de l'annulaire gauche de sa femme, je te donne cette alliance, symbole des vœux que nous avons prononcés aujourd'hui. Avec elle, je remets entre tes mains tout mon amour et tout mon respect, toutes mes joies et toutes mes peines afin de t'honorer de tout mon être et de toute mon âme.

-Théodore, répéta Hermione tout en lui passant à son tour l'anneau, je te donne cette alliance, symbole des vœux que nous avons prononcés aujourd'hui. Avec elle, je remets entre tes mains tout mon amour et tout mon respect, toutes mes joies et toutes mes peines afin de t'honorer de tout mon être et de toute mon âme.

Il ne restait plus qu'une dernière étape avant que la cérémonie ne soit définitivement close, la plus importante d'entre toutes, celles qui différenciait les mariages sorciers des mariages moldus: le mélange des sangs. Le mage marieur présenta aux époux une coupelle en verre, et demanda à Théodore de présenter sa main. L'ancien Serpentard la tendit, paume levée vers le ciel. Hermione frémit en voyant le mage brandir un poignard et couper sa paume ouverte, engendrant un mince filet de sang. Théodore grimaça un peu, mais il referma son poing sur la blessure et la laissa goutter un peu au dessus de la coupelle. Puis, le mage créa la même entaille dans la paume d'Hermione. Elle repoussa sa robe sur le côté pour ne pas la tâcher. Enfin, le mage leur ordonna de tremper le bout de l'annulaire dans la coupelle.

Puis, le prêtre marmonna quelques formules en levant sa baguette. Le sang dans la coupelle se mit à tourbillonner légèrement, puis, soudainement, une lumière blanche, intense, jaillit du mélange ainsi formé, alors que le contenu de la coupelle diminuait à vue d'œil. Bientôt, il n'en resta rien, tout comme la blessure qu'ils avaient dans le creux de la main disparut également. À la place, une fine cicatrice blanche ornait leur annulaire. Au moment où la lumière blanche était apparue, Hermione avait senti une certaine puissance remonter depuis ses doigts jusqu'à chaque membre de son corps, elle se sentit envahie toute entière par l'amour que lui portait Théodore. Malheureusement, cette sensation fut fugace et ne dura même pas une seconde. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre à présent. Le mage reprit alors la parole.

- Hermione et Théodore, nous avons été témoins de votre promesse de partager votre vie dans le mariage. Nous reconnaissons et nous respectons l'engagement que vous avez pris aujourd'hui devant Merlin et devant chacun d'entre nous ici réunis. En tant que témoin de l'honnêteté et de la sincérité des promesses que vous avez prononcées aujourd'hui, je suis honoré et heureux de vous déclarer mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Théodore ne se fit pas prier. Il prit sa femme par la taille, et l'approcha de lui, avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres sous les applaudissements du public. Hermione, radieuse, posa sa main sur l'épaule de son mari, et approfondit l'échange, heureuse d'être enfin sienne. Elle était Hermione Granger-Nott, et elle échangeait avec lui son premier baiser en tant que femme mariée, un baiser empli d'amour, de passion et de désir. Les deux époux se séparèrent enfin, avant de se tourner vers l'assemblée qui n'avait jamais cessé d'applaudir et de siffler. Les yeux d'Hermione pétillaient de bonheur, et ceux de Théodore reflétaient une certaine émotion.

-Viens. Dit-il en se tournant vers sa femme, je vais te présenter à mes grands-parents.

-Le protocole n'exige-t-il pas que tu me présentes ta famille avant de m'épouser? S'amusa-t-elle alors que Théodore l'entraînait déjà vers les siens.

-Attends, j'ai oublié quelque chose! S'écria-t-elle, en s'arrêtant brusquement.

Avant que Théodore n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, il vit Hermione lancer le bouquet à travers la foule. Le fameux lancer de bouquet. Celle qui l'attrapait était censée se marier dans l'année. Ce fut Parvati Patil qui l'attrapa, sous le regard confus de Dean. Hermione adressa à son ancienne camarade un clin d'œil, avant de se tourner vers sa belle famille. Elle rayonnait comme un soleil.

-Grand-père, Grand-Mère, annonça Théodore, en prenant délicatement Hermione par les épaules, je vous présente Hermione Granger, désormais Nott, ma femme. Hermione, je te présente mes grands parents, Monsieur le Marquis Philibert d'Ancezune et sa femme, Marie-Antoinette. Tu te rends compte, ma chérie, ils sont venus du Languedoc juste pour nous voir nous marier.

-C'est…merveilleux. Haleta Hermione, encore sous le choc de la révélation. C'est très aimable à vous de vous être déplacés, nous vous en sommes très reconnaissants.

-Je voulais voir la demoiselle qui allait m'enlever mon petit-fils. Se justifia l'aïeule, en regardant Hermione de haut en bas. Une roturière?

-Grand-mère. Soupira Théodore, en se retenant les yeux au ciel.

-C'est un joli brin de femme que tu nous présentes là. Intervint Philibert avec enthousiasme, sauvant ainsi la conversation qui tournait au fiasco. Avec un peu d'efforts, elle serait la parfaite marquise…

-Je vous demande pardon? S'étonna Hermione en se tournant vers Théodore, qui semblait embêté. Tu ne m'avais pas parlé de ça.

-Il ne vous en a pas parlé? S'enquit le vieil homme en fusillant son petit fils du regard. Je suis marquis. Le titre aurait dû revenir à ma chère Annabelle, mais elle est décédée avant d'en avoir hérité. Mon cher Théodore est donc le prochain à en hériter.

Marquis. Elle avait épousé le petit-fils d'un marquis. Hermione savait que Théodore bénéficiait de titres de noblesse, mais pas _à ce point_. C'était un vrai titre, transmissible de père en fils. Et Philibert parlait déjà de la sacrer marquise à son tour. C'était…absurde. Complètement absurde. Hermione ne faisait pas partie de ce monde là. Elle n'était qu'une roturière, comme l'avait souligné Marie-Antoinette. Elle ne pouvait pas…Tout à coup, elle ne se sentit pas très bien. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, et cligna des paupières. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Elle allait pleurer. La panique allait la faire pleurer.

-Excusez moi. Intervint-elle, sous le regard interrogateur de Théodore. Je…Je vais aller prendre l'air, je ne me sens pas très bien.

Elle ne se savait pas si elle se sentait nauséeuse à cause de sa grossesse, ou bien à cause de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Apparemment, Théodore avait pris le soin de lui cacher cette information. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne voulait pas découvrir ça le jour de son mariage. Elle prit congé des d'Ancezune, avant de s'élancer dans l'allée, titubant sur ses hauts talons. Théodore comprit que ça n'allait pas, et il se précipita à sa suite.

-Hermione, attends. Dit-il en s'emparant du poignet de son épouse.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? Siffla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, blessée par ce mensonge par omission.

-Je pensais que ce n'étais pas important. Répondit-il, en prenant sa deuxième main et en la serrant tout doucement. Tu sais très bien quelles sont mes craintes, par rapport à mon sang, à mon rang. Je viens d'une très ancienne famille de sang-pur, tant du côté français que du côté anglais. Autant dire que depuis la guerre, nous sommes de plus en plus rares. Et souvent, des familles comme la mienne sont propriétaires de fortunes colossales, tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que ces sommes représentes. Et pendant des années, j'avais la hantise que les femmes s'intéressent davantage à cet aspect là de ma vie, plutôt qu'à moi, en tant que personne.

-Tu m'as testée? Balbutia-t-elle, sous le choc. Tu ne m'as rien dit parce qu'au fond, tu voulais t'assurer que je n'étais pas une de ces femmes vénales et intéressées?

-Tu n'es pas une femme vénale et intéressée. Dit-il calmement, en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

-Pourtant, reprit-elle d'une voix brisée, tu sais très bien que je t'aime pour ce que tu es, je t'aime toi, je me suis mariée avec toi…et…c'est ton enfant que je porte.

-Pardon? Balbutia Théodore à son tour, surpris par les paroles de sa femme.

-Oui, je suis enceinte d'un mois et demi. L'informa Hermione en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Et le fait que j'attendais maintenant pour t'en parler, alors que je le savais depuis longtemps…nous sommes quittes, sur ce point. Je…Pardon de m'être emportée…Je…Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais…je suis enceinte, alors…mes émotions foutent plus facilement le camp.

-Hermione…soupira Théodore, devant la mine déconfite de son épouse. Je te demande pardon de ne pas t'en avoir parlé. C'était stupide de ma part, d'autant plus que je sais très bien que tu ne veux pas de toutes ces fioritures. C'est à mon tour de te promettre que nous vivrons une vie simple, autant que faire se peut…Mais tout de même…Je vais être papa…ce n'est pas rien tout de même.

-Non, ce n'est pas rien. Acquiesça Hermione, timidement.

-C'est merveilleux. Dit-il en la serrant doucement dans ses bras. Je vais être papa, c'est formidable. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je peux être heureux, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

-Au contraire, je pense en avoir une petite idée. Sourit-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Parce que c'Est-ce que je ressens aussi.


	19. Laisse moi une heure

**Thème** n°19- Rouge

**TITRE: **Laisse moi une heure.

**RATING**: T.

**FANDOM**: Harry Potter

**PAIRING: **Hermione Granger & Théodore Nott.

**DISCLAIMER: **Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que martyriser les personnages créés par JKR pour les besoins de cette série de OS.

**NOTE: **Et voilà, ce 19e OS de la série _Chroniques de deux rats de bibliothèque! _On se rapproche tout doucement du dernier tiers, mine de rien. Cela dit, je dois vous faire part de ma déception s'agissant du OS précédent…en effet, seule une review m'a été envoyée, pour plus de 100 lectures. Ça fait vraiment, mais vraiment mal, parce que du coup, l'auteur pense que son OS est nul, et pleure. Bon, d'accord, je n'ai pas pleuré, il m'en faut quand même plus, mais voilà, grosse déception. J'ose alors espérer que c'est la semaine du bac qui vous a empêché de lire/reviewer plutôt que la qualité du précédent OS qui vous a fait fuir…Je me disais que c'était aussi parce que mes updates étaient trop rapprochés, mais même pas, parce que là, il s'est écoulé quasiment une semaine depuis mon dernier update, il y a eu un week-end entre temps, alors, je m'interroge. J'imagine que c'est les 7 reviews que j'avais eues pour un seul chapitre qui m'étaient montées à la tête, mais bon, je tiens à rappeler à la base que je ne suis pas obligée de poster ces OS sur feufeu vu qu'à l'origine ce sont des OS écrits pour une communauté d'écriture sur Livejournal…mes textes sont donc publiés là bas, et si je les ai mis ici, c'est simplement pour les partager avec vous. Alors, sans trop faire dans le mélodramatique, j'aimerais quand même avoir un peu de retours, ne serait-ce pour me dire que c'est mauvais, il n'y a rien de plus énervant que l'incertitude! Chers lecteurs, je vous serais donc éternellement reconnaissante si vous appuyez sur le gros bouton bleu en bas de la page pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ces petits textes. Je n'ai aucune idée de quand je posterai le prochain OS. Il était normalement prévu pour le 27 juin, mais bon, je pense que je vais quand même attendre un peu avant de publier, que j'essaie de me remotiver un peu, car il ne faut pas se leurrer, la review est un excellent moteur pour les auteurs, on ne le dira jamais assez!

D'ailleurs, en parlant de review…Si vous aussi vous êtes auteurs et que vous en avez marre de voir vos écrits stagner dangereusement alors que vous prenez la peine de laisser des reviews aux autres, je vous invite à rejoindre le FIC, sur le forum francophone. Qu'est-ce que le FIC? C'est tout simplement le Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires, de son petit nom, et notre action consiste à commenter toutes les histoires qui nous auront plu pour aider les petits auteurs. Personnellement, même si je ne commente pas tout ce que je lis, je commente effectivement les écrits qui m'ont interpellée d'une façon ou d'une autre, même pour faire une critique négative, et ce serait vraiment merveilleux si tout le monde pouvait faire pareil, donc rejoignez nous! Il faut enlever tous les espace =)

/topic/77278/28145140/1/ (l'adresse est bien évidemment celle du site)

_**Réponse aux reviews: **_

**Roman2005: **Trop guimauve? Arf, j'ai essayé de limiter fortement le cucul la praline, pourtant, c'Est-ce qui nous pend au nez pour ce genre de scènes. Et Blaise amant d'Hermione…Non, il ne faut pas rêver non plus, Hermione sera fidèle à Théodore *pan* On ne touche pas à la femme du meilleur pote, non mais! Bref, contente que tu aies aimé malgré le côté guimauve dégoulinante, en espérant que ce OS te plaise également!

* * *

><p>Le rouge n'était pas seulement la couleur prédominante des Gryffondor, c'était aussi une des couleurs omniprésentes de cette fête tant honnie des célibataires qu'était la Saint Valentin. Aussi, pour l'occasion, et c'était cette fois une idée du tout petit professeur Flitwick, le château avait été décoré de rouge, de rose et de marron, avec toutes les fioritures qui allaient avec. Par fioritures, on entendait évidemment les petits cœurs, mais aussi les angelots et autres cupidons qui donnaient la nausée à toute personne un minimum sensée. Il y avait des dizaines de mots qui pouvaient qualifier cette journée maudite. Certains se contenteront de lâcher un <em>romantique<em> avec un sourire ravi, d'autres feront plutôt la grimace tout en qualifiant cet évènement d'_écoeurant_. Pour Théodore Nott, le qualificatif que l'on pouvait retenir était sans doute _outrancier_. Oui, voilà, c'était l'outrance qui caractérisait cette fête.

Théodore détestait tous ces chichis que l'on pouvait faire en ce jour. D'une part, parce qu'il estimait qu'il n'y avait pas de jour particulier dans l'année où on pouvait offrir un cadeau et passer la journée avec l'élu de son cœur. D'autre part, et cela jouait peut-être beaucoup, il n'avait personne à gâter en ce jour maudit, d'où peut-être sa frustration. Évidemment, il savait que le jour fatidique arrivait, autour de lui, on ne parlait plus que de ça. Saint Valentin par-ci, soirée romantique par là, quand ce n'était pas les garçons de Serpentard qui lui demandaient conseil pour un cadeau qui pour sûr, ferait plaisir à leur dulcinée. Ils lui demandaient conseil comme s'il s'y connaissait mieux que quiconque, ce qui était en soi bien ironique puisqu'il était l'un des rares garçons de son année à n'avoir jamais eu de petite-amie.

Non pas qu'il était particulièrement frigide, ou coincé (même si c'était ce que prétendaient les mauvaises langues), mais il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin d'en avoir une. Pour lui, c'était clairement une perte de temps, et son temps à lui était très précieux, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de le gaspiller. Et puis, il fallait l'avouer, Théodore était bourré de complexes. Il évitait de se regarder dans le miroir pour éviter de se foutre davantage le cafard et dans ces conditions, il trouvait cela presque normal qu'aucune fille ne s'intéressait à lui tant il était insignifiant et le fait d'être à Serpentard n'était sûrement pas là pour arranger les choses. Alors non, il n'y connaissait strictement rien, et il se demandait pourquoi diable ses camarades s'obstinaient à lui demander de l'aide - probablement parce qu'il s'imaginait qu'il savait tout, or, c'était loin d'être le cas et il l'assumait parfaitement.

Lassé par tous ces bavardages, Théodore avait donc pris congé de ses camarades, et il était sorti de la salle commune. Version officielle, il allait prendre l'air, version officieuse, il allait se cacher dans le fin fond de la bibliothèque pour ne plus y être dérangé et pour pouvoir passer le cap de cette journée sereinement. Et encore! Il était même certain qu'il allait être traqué jusqu'au fin fond de la bibliothèque parce que quand ses camarades avaient une idée en tête, ils ne l'avaient pas ailleurs. Ils étaient même prêts à retourner ciel et terre lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de son génie. Pour autant, cela ne les empêchait pas d'oublier jusqu'à même l'existence de Théodore lorsqu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin…C'était injuste, mais la vie était faite ainsi.

Le jour tant décrié du 14 février était arrivé, et avec lui, toutes les animations autour de la thématique de l'amour. Ils avaient étudié l'amortentia en cours de potions et Théodore n'avait identifié que deux odeurs sur les trois traditionnelles. Il avait reconnu l'odeur du jasmin, parce que c'était le parfum de sa mère, et le pain chaud tout juste sortie du four parce que c'était une odeur qui le rattachait directement à son enfance. La troisième odeur quant à elle était bien plus complexe. Elle était tant sucrée que fleurie, elle était douce et agréable. Dans l'immédiat, cependant, il n'avait pas su identifier à qui appartenait cette odeur, parce qu'il était sûr qu'elle appartenait à quelqu'un - il avait suffi de voir les résultats des autres pour le comprendre. Dire que l'amortentia était censée révéler ce qui leur plaisait et Théodore ne savait pas du tout qui pouvait bien lui plaire à lui - ou peut-être bien qu'il savait, sans pour autant réussir à se l'avouer. Il aurait pu inviter cette fille à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard qui avait été spécialement organisée pou l'occasion, mais il n'en avait pas eu le courage. L'année prochaine, disait-il. Il avait juste voulu se créer un peu de temps, sans songer un seul instant que cette occasion pouvait lui filer entre les doigts.

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, une autre personne était venue s'exiler à la bibliothèque, au lieu d'aller à Pré-au-Lard comme tous les autres. On lui avait certes proposé une sortie entre célibataires, mais Hermione avait poliment décliné l'invitation. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir tous ces couples se pavaner dans les rues du village sorcier alors qu'elle était seule, désespérément seule, et surtout, passablement déprimée depuis que Ron avait décidé d'y aller avec Lavande. Hermione ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il pouvait bien lui trouver. Lavande était idiote et superficielle, mais peut-être était-ce dont Ron avait besoin, une fille qui dirait amen à tout ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire et qui avait un pois chiche en lieu et place du cerveau. Ou alors, il voulait une fille au bras de laquelle il pouvait se pavaner, simplement parce qu'elle était bien foutue.<p>

Hermione n'était ni blonde, ni superficielle, encore moins stupide. Son intelligence et son attitude de miss-je-sais-tout n'était pas forcément un atout, cela pouvait également effrayer. Les pauvres garçons devaient se sentir bien ridicules à côté d'un cerveau comme celui d'Hermione Granger. La Gryffondor soupira. D'habitude, cela ne la dérangeait pas d'être toute seule, oui mais voilà, c'était d'habitude. D'habitude, ce n'était pas la Saint-Valentin. Et d'habitude, elle subissait moins les regards compatissants des autres filles parce qu'elle était une éternelle célibataire, tout du moins, c'était ce qu'il lui semblait. Hermione avait donc salué ses amies, et elle était partie en direction de la bibliothèque non seulement pour avancer dans ses devoirs, mais aussi pour s'occuper l'esprit et s'empêcher de penser à tout ça.

La brune s'était installée à sa place habituelle, au fin fond de la bibliothèque. Là au moins, elle ne craindrait pas d'être dérangée. À dire vrai, elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'il y ait âme qui vive en ces lieux, et surtout pas en ce jour. Hermione avait donc la garantie de ne pas être dérangée. Elle allait enfin faire ses devoirs sans que l'on vienne la déranger pour quémander un conseil, voire même de l'aide. Eh oui, être Miss je sais tout, des fois, c'était bien trop lourd à porter. La plupart du temps, Hermione était presque contrainte de passer ses notes, ou de donner l'aide ainsi solliciter. Souvent, elle était obligée de harceler les autres pour récupérer ce qui lui appartenait de droit et elle stressait lorsqu'on ne lui rendrait pas ses notes à temps.

Alors, à chaque fois, elle se promettait de ne plus rien prêter, qu'il fallait qu'elle leur fasse comprendre qu'il était temps pour eux de commencer à se débrouiller seuls, surtout une fois arrivés en sixième année, mais Hermione, trop bonne, trop conne, écoutait avant tout son désir d'aider les autres et ne disait jamais non. C'était dans ces moments là qu'elle en venait à regretter sa trop grande sollicitude, elle devrait apprendre à tenir tête à ses amis aussi bien qu'elle savait tenir tête aux Serpentard. Là, elle se ferait peut-être moins embobiner.

Elle avait soupiré ostensiblement en se rendant compte que même la bibliothèque avait été décorée pour l'occasion. Madame Pince avait dû subir un Impérium pour accepter que sa sacrosainte bibliothèque ait été saccagée de la sorte. C'était une hérésie de voir des choses transpirant la superficialité et la niaiserie dans un lieu qui était censé rassembler savoir et connaissance. Hermione en était navrée. La jeune femme était désolée de voir la prééminence de cette fête, et de voir que tout le monde se transformait en grosse guimauve dégoulinante pour l'occasion. Hermione détestait tous ces couples qu'il y avait autour d'elle, même si elle avouait à l'occasion les envier. Hermione avait cherché à fuir, mais la réalité l'avait bien rapidement rattrapée. Ils étaient là, partout, tout le temps, et ils venaient à la hanter même lorsqu'elle venait travailler. Elle maudissait ce jour, véritablement. Oui, le mot qui pouvait bien qualifier cette fête c'était _excè_s. Excès de rose, excès de chocolat. Excès de guimauve et de bons sentiments. Et elle était intimement convaincue que les excès finissaient toujours par se payer.

* * *

><p>Qu'est-ce qu'il était venu chercher, déjà? Défense contre les forces du mal, c'était exactement ça. Alors, que diable faisait-il dans le rayonnage consacré à l'histoire de la magie? Était-il perturbé au point de se tromper de section? Il n'avait pas les yeux en face des trous. Ou alors, c'était un signe du destin, parce qu'il était du genre à croire que rien n'était innocent, que les évènements arrivaient tous pour une bonne raison. Théodore s'était trompé de section, c'était un fait. Pourtant, et il était prêt à le jurer devant Merlin, il ne se trompait jamais, et surtout pas sur <em>ça<em>. Il connaissait la bibliothèque comme sa poche, il ne pouvait pas atterrir dans la mauvaise section, même par inadvertance. C'était _impossible_.

Et pourtant, Théodore était là, à contempler les tranches des livres d'un air hagard. Il était à la fois en train de se demander ce qu'il foutait là, mais aussi de s'intéresser vaguement aux intitulés. Théodore était ainsi, il était curieux par nature, il aimait emmagasiner les connaissances, étoffer son savoir déjà impressionnant pour un simple adolescent de seize ans à peine. Théodore aurait même pu aller à Serdaigle s'il n'avait pas supplié le Choixpeau pour qu'il l'envoie à Serpentard. Les Nott étaient tous allés sans exception à Serpentard, sauf peut-être sa mère qui avait été une brillante Serdaigle, et accessoirement la meilleure sorcière de sa génération. Elle avait côtoyé la mère de Luna Lovegood, elles étaient même bonnes amies. Seulement, la mère de Théodore était morte trois ans avant celle de Luna.

L'adolescent soupira, puis, il attrapa le premier livre qui attira son attention. Il ouvrit le livre en plein milieu, sans même prendre la peine d'en lire le début. Il était même prêt à repartir avec pour l'étudier un peu plus en détail. Sans prendre la peine de regarder où il allait, Théodore entreprit de sortir des longues et hautes rangées de livres, et, complètement absorbé par sa lecture, il ne vit pas où il allait, aussi il ne fut guère étonnant de le voir percuter de plein fouet un autre lecteur, aussi paumé que lui en ce jour de la Saint Valentin. Théodore leva les yeux, surpris, et quelque peu sonné par la collision. Fort heureusement, il était assez grand, et sa grande taille lui avait permis de ne pas trop perdre l'équilibre. La jeune fille qu'il avait bousculée, en revanche, ne pouvait pas en dire autant.

-Désolé, Granger. S'excusa-t-il auprès d'elle, tout en lui tendant galamment la main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Éluda-t-elle, distraitement, en s'emparant de cette main tendue.

Théodore frissonna légèrement à ce contact. En l'espace d'un instant, il se demanda ce qu'en diraient Malefoy et sa clique s'ils se pointaient à la bibliothèque, et les voyaient ainsi. Malefoy dirait certainement qu'il était tombé sur la tête pour avoir osé aider Hermione à se relever. Ou alors, il lui conseillerait de se laver énergiquement les mains après cette brève entrevue, parce qu'il aura touché la sang-de-bourbe de Potter. Théodore secoua la tête d'un air navré. C'était complètement ridicule, ces préjugés sur la valeur du sang. Hermione leur avait prouvé à tous que ce n'était pas le sang qui faisait le sorcier. Preuve en est, Hermione était la meilleure élève de leur promotion, voire même de tout Poudlard. Elle dépassait même les Serdaigle, pourtant réputés pour leur érudition. Hermione était brillante, objectivement brillante, et il n'y avait que Malefoy et ses sbires pour la considérer comme une sous-race de sorciers, lorsqu'ils ne tombaient pas dans la dénégation de sa nature de sorcière.

-Nott, ma main. Souffla Hermione, du bout des lèvres, alors qu'elle regardait ses chaussures d'un air gêné.

-Ah, oui, désolé. S'excusa-t-il en la relâchant. Tiens, je te la rends, ta main.

Ce fut au tour de Théodore de baisser la tête, légèrement honteux. Tout à se laisser aller à ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il tenait encore la main d'Hermione. Il n'empêchait qu'elle avait une peau douce et chaude, qui contrastait légèrement avec sa peau froide à lui, et plus rugueuse également. Théodore était ainsi, il avait toujours les mains froides, elles devenaient même bleues lorsqu'il faisait vraiment trop froid. Il prenait souvent des potions destinées à contrer ce phénomène, mais rien n'y faisait. Alors, en hiver, il mettait toujours deux couches de vêtements, ainsi que deux paires de chaussettes, voire une troisième en période de grand-froid. Malgré tout cela, il avait quand même froid aux pieds. Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute s'il était extrêmement frileux. Dire qu'il était né en décembre, si ce n'était pas ironique…

-Tu n'es pas à Pré-Au-Lard? Demanda-t-il, alors que c'était l'évidence même: si elle était là, en ces lieux, c'était bien parce qu'elle n'était pas là bas.

-Je suis ici, devant toi, répondit-elle, légèrement acide, alors non, je n'y suis pas. Je t'ai connu plus observateur.

-Et moi, rétorqua-t-il, armé de son flegme habituel, je t'ai connu plus maligne. Tu aurais alors su que cette question a priori évidente en cachait toute une autre, à savoir comment cela se fait-il que tu sois seule, au fin fond de la bibliothèque en ce jour de la Saint Valentin.

-Je pourrais te retourner la question.

-Tu n'en as pas besoin, je crois que nous avons la même réponse à fournir tous les deux. De toute évidence, personne n'a jamais songé à nous inviter, et grand bien nous fasse, parce que nous ne sommes pas tombés dans le piège de cette fête strictement commerciale.

-Peut-être que moi, j'aurais aimé que quelqu'un m'invite en ce jour. Grinça Hermione, légèrement amère, alors qu'elle croisait les bras sur sa frêle poitrine.

-Ton Weasley n'a pas pensé à t'inviter? Demanda Théodore, très sérieusement, sans aucune once de moquerie dans la voix. C'est qu'il n'a vraiment pas les yeux en face des trous.

-Je te demande pardon? S'offusqua Hermione, en fusillant Théodore du regard. Il me semble que tu es assez mal placé pour faire un commentaire quelconque sur mes amis. Tu as le droit de penser qu'Harry et Ron sont des crétins, je ne suis pas légilimens et grand bien t'en fasse, mais…d'ici à le dire…

-Tu apprendras, _Hermione_, répondit Théodore en appuyant bien sur le prénom de la jeune femme, que j'ai pour habitude de dire ce que je pense. Et actuellement, je pense que Weasley est un crétin parce qu'il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il perd. Je suppose qu'il a invité Brown?

-Arrête de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, s'il te plaît. Souffla Hermione, l'air peiné. C'est…c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça, alors n'en rajoute pas.

Théodore baissa les yeux vers le visage fatigué de la Gryffondor. Elle avait les joues chiffonnées et les yeux rougis, comme si elle avait passé les dernières heures à pleurer. Peut-être était-ce en raison de son échec amoureux avec la Belette…Ce dernier constat ne faisait que le conforter dans ses opinions. Weasley n'était qu'un crétin. Tout le monde savait que la Gryffondor craquait pour lui, il n'y avait que le principal intéressé qui n'était pas au courant. Ou alors, il feignait de ne pas le voir. Pire encore, il sortait avec Lavande Brown juste pour atteindre Hermione et la faire réagir. Si tel était le cas, alors, Ron descendait de façon drastique dans l'esprit du Serpentard. C'était lâche, c'était bas. Théodore avait beau appartenir à la maison des vert-et-argent, lesquels étaient réputés pour être des roublards qui parvenaient toujours à leurs fins, il ne cautionnait pas une telle attitude. On ne jouait pas avec le cœur des filles.

Une femme, c'était fragile et il fallait en prendre soin. Théodore n'était pas de ceux qui prenaient pour jeter ensuite. Il n'était pas du genre à tomber facilement amoureux. En fait, il n'était jamais tombé amoureux, et il ne pensait pas que cela puisse arriver un jour. Il était tellement discret, tellement taciturne. Avant toute chose, il fallait peut-être que l'on s'intéresse à lui. Certes, il y avait eu Pansy Parkinson, mais Pansy sautait sur tout ce qui bougeait et heureusement pour lui, Théodore n'avait pas succombé aux charmes de la sulfureuse Serpentard, il avait conservé sa vertu. Théodore n'avait pas honte de dire qu'il était toujours puceau, et qu'il s'était jamais posé la question quant à sa sexualité. En fait, il n'avait qu'une notion très vague de ce qu'était l'amour physique. Oh, bien sûr, il savait comment faire _la chose_, tout du moins, en théorie, il n'était pas naïf non plus. Mais pour lui, en fait, l'amour physique se résumait à quelques caresses et aux peaux qui se frottent. C'était l'histoire de quelques baisers brûlants, également. Enfin, tout ceci était extrêmement théorique, et pour le coup, il n'avait jamais songé un seul instant à faire _ça_ et surtout pas à son âge. En fait, il n'avait tout simplement pas rencontré la fille avec qui il aurait envie de le faire. Il était bien trop prude et bien trop respectueux de la gente féminine pour seulement y songer.

-Je…je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Murmura-t-il, légèrement confus, tout en se frottant l'arrière du crâne avec nervosité.

-Alors pourquoi tu en parles? Interrogea-t-elle, une lueur de défi dansant dangereusement dans son regard sombre.

-J'en parle parce que je vois que tu as pleuré. Exposa-t-il, calmement, alors qu'Hermione se renfrognait. Et pour que itoi/i tu te mettes à pleurer, il t'en faut beaucoup, je me trompe?

-Non, tu ne te trompes pas. Avoua Hermione, à contrecoeur. Mais crois-moi, je n'ai absolument pas envie de parler de mes problèmes de cœur avec toi, ça ne te regarde pas.

-Pourtant, cingla-t-il, sûr de lui, tu ne vas pas rester toute ta vie à pleurer pour un minable qui ne te mérite pas. Ça fait mal un moment, mais tu ne dois pas ruminer pendant encore longtemps. Tu dois vivre, toi aussi.

-J'ai attendu pendant des années que Ron tombe amoureux de moi! S'écria-t-elle, avec colère. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre, mais il n'a jamais rien compris! Et là…il se laisse tripoter par cette…par cette Lavande Brown! J'étais là lorsqu'elle lui a sauté dessus l'hiver dernier, et là, il préfère aller à Pré-au-Lard avec elle.

-Tu aurais supporté le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu? Se moqua-t-il, s'attirant le regard noir d'Hermione.

-Pour Ron, j'aurais tout supporté, tout! Rétorqua Hermione en essuyant les larmes qui roulaient en abondance sur ses joues. J'irais même jusqu'à supporter un salon de thé décoré de façon très _pittoresque_ - elle renifla avec mépris.

-Pour être pittoresque, c'est pittoresque. Commenta Théodore distraitement. Écoute Hermione. J'ai une idée. La journée n'est pas encore achevée, n'est-ce pas? Alors, on peut encore y aller, si tu veux.

-Et risquer de voir Ron avec sa pétasse? Marmonna Hermione en baissant les yeux. Certainement pas.

-On s'est mal compris. Répondit-il avec douceur. À l'instant, j'étais en train de te proposer d'y aller avec moi. Enfin, si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais, tu sais.

Hermione le fixa, abasourdie. Théodore, gêné, regardait ses pieds. Un ange passa, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Hermione soupira tandis que des confettis rouges venaient se ficher dans ses cheveux désordonnés, soufflés par l'angelot facétieux. Théodore se mit à rire devant l'air déconfit de la jeune femme, et entreprit de dégager un à un les confettis. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner à chaque fois qu'il effleurait son visage du bout des doigts tandis qu'elle s'empourprait à mesure que les confettis en forme de cœur tombaient sur le sol. Madame Pince allait râler, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais ni l'un, ni l'autre ne s'en préoccupaient pour autant.

-Alors? Demanda-t-il en soutenant le regard de la lionne.

-Je…murmura-t-elle, extrêmement confuse.

Théodore attendait patiemment sa réponse, les bras croisés sur son torse. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, légèrement gênée, puis elle baissa à nouveau le regard. Elle semblait si fragile, si vulnérable, et une telle vision avait le don de déstabiliser Théodore. Il préférait la Hermione forte, qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds et surtout pas par Malefoy. Hermione était une fille bien, elle ne méritait pas de se démolir pour un crétin comme Weasley. Alors, avec douceur, Théodore lui prit le menton, pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu n'as pas à baisser les yeux devant moi. Lui dit-il, tout en caressant sa joue doucement. Je ne te veux aucun mal.

-Comment je peux savoir si je dois te faire confiance? Interrogea-t-elle, ses prunelles ambrées rivées dans celles glacées du Serpentard. Après tout, tu es à Serpentard, tu peux tout aussi bien te jouer de moi.

-Je suis peut-être à Serpentard, argua le principal intéressé, mais tu sais, nous aussi on observe certains codes, nous avons un certain sens de l'honneur, nous ne sommes pas tous des traîtres. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes lâches que nous sommes forcément des adeptes des coups de couteau dans le dos.

-Pas d'humiliation publique en vue? S'enquit-elle, extrêmement méfiante.

-Tu me prends pour qui, Hermione? S'insurgea Théodore en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne m'appelle pas Malefoy. Je n'ai pas besoin de rabaisser les autres pour me sentir exister. Et je me moque bien du qu'en dira-t-on, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Allez, accepte. Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir. Je te promets qu'on n'ira pas chez Madame Pieddodu.

Hermione le regarda, légèrement méfiante. Elle ne saurait dire s'il était sérieux ou s'il était en train de se moquer d'elle, mais étrangement, elle préférait largement la première option. elle avait besoin de croire qu'il était sincère. Un instant, elle jaugea le pour et le contre, de plus en plus incertaine à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient, impitoyables. Voyant que sa réponse tardait à venir, Théodore prit les devants. Il attrapa Hermione par le bras, et la fit sortir du rayon, le plus délicatement possible: elle n'était pas non plus un sac à patates que l'on se trimballait d'un endroit à l'autre. Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais c'était plutôt pour la forme: elle avait compris le message, et là, elle se dépêchait juste de ranger ses affaires, non sans poser une dernière condition, ce qui laissa le garçon perplexe:

-N'importe-où, avait-elle lancé, avec plus d'assurance que tout à l'heure. N'importe où, mais pas Pré-au-Lard.

-Alors laisse moi une heure. Avait-il conclu. On se retrouve devant la bibliothèque?

-C'est d'accord. Accepta la jeune femme, non sans pincer les lèvres légèrement.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que Théodore avait réussi à titiller sa curiosité. Alors, Hermione Granger ou pas, elle était tombée dans le panneau. Elle avait eu en l'espace d'un instant l'envie de se dégonfler. Elle avait dû se répéter qu'elle était une Gryffondor, et que les Gryffondor ne fuyaient pas le danger. En l'espace d'un instant, elle avait également songé que Théodore allait possiblement lui poser un lapin, mais cette idée s'envola presque aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Une chose était-il, c'est qu'une heure plus tard, elle était là. Retour à la case départ, comme on disait.

* * *

><p>En une heure, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire grand-chose, et surtout pas s'apprêter. Elle avait bien mis trois heures pour se préparer lors du bal de noël, et c'était d'autant plus rageant que le résultat avait été éphémère: elle était redevenue Cendrillon dès les douze coups de minuit, l'adolescente aux cheveux ébouriffés et au visage fatigué qu'elle avait toujours été. Pendant cinq longues minutes, Hermione avait tourné en rond, en se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire. Puis, elle avait pris son courage à deux mains, pour se rendre un peu plus présentable. Elle voulait se sentir un minimum jolie, elle voulait croire qu'elle pouvait encore plaire, malgré son récent échec amoureux. Il fallait dire que cette petite aventure ne l'avait pas aidée à avoir confiance en elle, bien au contraire. Alors, elle s'était fardée, le minimum syndical tout du moins. Elle avait fait en sorte que son visage paraisse moins pâle, que son regard soit plus profond. Surtout, elle avait effacé toute trace de larmes, elle avait gommé la rougeur de ses yeux.<p>

Elle n'avait même pas cherché à se coiffer. C'était mission impossible. C'était bien ironique, tout de même. Elle avait vécu tout un tas d'aventures auprès d'Harry et Ron, mais elle n'arrivait pas à vaincre son indomptable chevelure, elle n'avait même pas le courage d'en venir à bout. Disons qu'elle avait simplement d'autres priorités, et qu'elle n'avait pas nécessairement le temps de s'occuper d'elle, sans pour autant paraître négligée: elle était tout de même soigneuse et consciencieuse, c'était simplement qu'elle détestait s'encombrer de fioritures. La sobriété restait le maître mort, quoique dans son cas, sobriété rimait plutôt avec austérité. Pendant l'heure qui lui était donc impartie, Hermione s'était faite belle. C'était autant parce qu'elle avait des velléités de _plaire_ à Théodore que parce qu'elle voulait s'occuper l'esprit, ne serait-ce que pour s'empêcher de penser. Elle ne voulait pas penser que si Ron ne voulait pas d'elle, c'était probablement parce qu'elle n'était pas assez jolie.

Hermione arriva à la bibliothèque cinq minutes en retard par rapport à l'horaire convenu. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux, pour ne pas que ça se remarque qu'ils étaient vraiment dans un état lamentable, elle avait mis le collier que ses grands-parents lui avaient acheté pour son anniversaire et qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de mettre, et elle avait enfilé une jolie robe mauve, qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de mettre non plus. En fait, elle avait voulu boycotter le rouge, bien évidemment, mais aussi le rose et le marron. Elle ne voulait rien mettre qui puisse lui rappeler qu'aujourd'hui, c'était la Saint Valentin. L'anxiété vint la prendre à la gorge lorsqu'elle réalisa que Théodore n'était toujours pas là. Elle en était venue à se demander si elle avait rêvé la scène, ou s'il s'était tout simplement moqué d'elle.

Elle respira enfin lorsqu'elle le vit arriver, les mains dans les poches, dans une allure qui se voulait décontractée. Hermione remarqua qu'il avait changé de vêtements lui aussi, il avait dédaigné l'uniforme de Poudlard pour une chemise blanche, ouverte sur deux boutons et qui laissait voir beaucoup de son torse et de son cou, et un simple jean moldu délavé qui lui allait à ravir. Elle entortilla nerveusement une mèche de cheveux autour de son index. Elle se demandait ce qu'il allait penser d'elle. Elle fut rassurée en voyant le regard admiratif qu'il lui lançait alors. Elle lui sourit timidement, avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

-Tu es prête? Demanda-t-il finalement, alors que le silence qui s'était installé entre eux commençait à s'éterniser.

-Puisqu'il le faut…acquiesça-t-elle doucement, impressionnée par le charisme évident que dégageait le Serpentard.

-Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais. Lui dit-il, diablement amusé tout en dévorant Hermione des yeux.

-On ne sait jamais. Éluda la jeune femme en haussant les épaules avec fatalité.

Ils se sourirent doucement. Hermione se sentait toujours aussi triste, mais la présence du Serpentard à ses côtés la réconfortait quelque peu. Elle se sentait moins seule, parce qu'elle savait que lui aussi était dans la même situation qu'elle. Ils étaient seuls, tous les deux. L'un comme l'autre, ils avaient des points communs, et non négligeables: ils étaient tous les deux intelligents, honnêtes et raisonnable. Peut-être qu'Hermione s'était fourvoyée tout ce temps en attendant désespérément que Ron fasse le premier pas vers elle. Peut-être n'était-ce pas le dernier des fils Weasley qui était fait pour elle. On lui avait toujours dit qu'elle valait mieux que Ron, intellectuellement parlant. Hermione avait longuement discuté avec Jane, à ce sujet. Jane lui avait dit qu'elle finira par s'ennuyer avec lui, qu'au bout d'un moment, ils n'auront plus rien à se dire. C'était tout à fait le genre de couple à s'enliser dans la routine, même si leurs incessantes disputes venaient ajouter un peu de sel à leur histoire déjà compliquée. Jane avait dit à sa fille qu'elle avait besoin d'amour, mais aussi de passion. La passion et le désir étaient deux choses bien distinctes, mais importantes au sein d'un couple.

-Qu'est-ce tu nous as préparé? S'enquit finalement Hermione, laissant sa curiosité reprendre le dessus.

-Tu verras. Éluda le Serpentard, tout en lui adressant un sourire mystérieux.

-Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas un piège? Interrogea Hermione, avec méfiance.

-Mais non! Assura Théodore, tout en levant les mains en signe de paix. Ça te dirait de me faire un tout petit peu confiance?

-Je ne sais pas…hésita Hermione, tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

-Fais moi confiance. L'intima-t-il tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je te fais confiance. Finit-elle par déclarer dans un souffle.

Théodore lui adressa un sourire en coin, avant de s'approcher d'elle. Il l'effleura légèrement, tout en lui mettant un bandeau devant les yeux, pour lui obstruer la vue. Hermione sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine. Elle n'aimait pas du tout iça/i, enfin…avoir les yeux bandés, en présence d'un presque inconnu…ce n'était pas non plus l'idéal. Hermione aurait apprécié ce genre de surprise de la part de Ron, mais venant de Théodore…elle était somme toute mitigée, fût-il un garçon tout à fait charmant et à son goût.

-Je…commença-t-elle à dire, plus qu'incertaine, alors que Théodore glissait lentement sa main dans la sienne.

-Tu me fais réellement confiance, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il d'une voix suave, tout près de son oreille.

Hermione frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud de Théodore sur sa nuque. Elle frissonna lorsqu'il effleura le creux de son cou, même si elle ne saurait dire avec exactitude s'il s'agissait du bout de son nez, ou de ses lèvres. Elle ressentit une pointe de frustration lorsqu'il s'éloigna. Être privée d'un de ses sens était relativement déstabilisant, même si elle savait que les autres prenaient alors le relais. Théodore la guidait à travers les couloirs. Elle descendit certaines marches, elle en monta d'autres. Elle fronça les sourcils: mais où voulait-il donc l'emmener? Enfin, Théodore s'arrêta. Hermione sentit le vent frais de la nuit sur sa peau. Elle en eut la chair de poule.

-Où sommes nous? S'enquit finalement Hermione, qui n'était pas trop rassurée.

-Sur le toit de l'école. Répondit Théodore, calmement.

-Mais…comment tu as fait pour y accéder? Interrogea-t-elle, toujours aussi suspicieuse, alors que son instinct de préfète reprenait le dessus.

-Oh, il suffit de connaître les bons raccourcis. Éluda-t-il avec désinvolture, tout en lui retirant le bandeau des yeux. Regarde, la vue est imparable.

Alors, obéissant à son commandement, Hermione regarda. Elle cligna légèrement des yeux, hagarde, avant de reculer d'un pas, grisée par la hauteur. Théodore avait dû remarquer son trouble, puisqu'il se tourna vers elle, interrogateur.

-J'ai peur du vide. Expliqua-t-elle honteusement, comme si avoir quelques faiblesses était en soi une tare. Mais…tu as raison…c'est une belle vue.

-Ça te dirait un pique-nique d'anti Saint-Valentin? S'amusa le Serpentard, alors qu'Hermione souriait, d'ores et déjà charmée par l'idée.

-Avec joie! Approuva-t-elle tout en s'asseyant en tailleur, sur la nappe qui avait été dépliée exprès pour l'occasion.

Théodore sourit à nouveau en coin, puis il prépara deux coupes de champagne. Les deux jeunes gens trinquèrent sans se défaire de leur sourire, alors qu'Hermione mordillait doucement dans un petit-four encore chaud. Elle devina que Théodore était allé faire un tour aux cuisines avant d'aller la chercher à la bibliothèque, mais pour cette fois, elle ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, c'était absolument délicieux, un vrai régal pour les papilles gustatives.

- À l'amour. Déclara-t-il solennellement, tout en levant son verre pour la deuxième fois. Et à toutes les emmerdes que cela peut nous rapporter.

-Je n'aurais pas mieux dit. Approuva Hermione tout en approchant son verre de celui du jeune homme.

Ils éclatèrent doucement de rire. C'était un rire très doux, très complice. Théodore lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de boire une gorgée du liquide doré qui pétillait dans leurs flûtes. Hermione sourit en retour, avant de se frotter la nuque très légèrement, à l'endroit même où il l'avait effleurée tout à l'heure. Sur l'instant, elle s'était demandée s'il s'agissait de son nez ou de ses lèvres, et étrangement, elle préférait croire à la seconde hypothèse.


	20. Le goût de nos retrouvailles

**TITRE:** Le goût de nos retrouvailles.

**THEME**: n°22, bercer.

**FANDOM**: Harry Potter

**PAIRING**: Hermione Granger & Théodore Nott

**RATING**: T (mention de scarification et automutilation)

**DISCLAIMER**: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que martyriser les personnages créés par Rowling pour les besoins de cette série de OS.

**NOTE**: Et voici mon 20e OS de la série des Chroniques. Encore 10 à venir, et ce petit recueil sera terminé. Bref. Je ne m'éterniserai pas, je voulais simplement remercier les personnes qui ont pensé à me laisser une review sur le chapitre précédent. Je tenais aussi à dire que j'ai désactivé les mails de notifications quand quelqu'un m'ajoutait à ses alertes/favoris, donc je ne devrais plus râler contre ceux qui mettent en alerte/Favoris sans laisser de review. Cela dit, vous n'êtes pas pour autant dispensés de laisser votre avis, je ne répéterai jamais assez à quel point ça peut être important pour moi. Petite nouveauté, je ne posterai plus mes RAR dans mes chapitres. J'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde, mais sur mon Livejournal:

styxxounette . livejournal / 6645 . html (supprimer les espaces)

Je sais, c'est un peu casse-pied de devoir consulter les réponses aux reviews sur une autre plateforme, mais bon, on est obligés, on n'a pas le droit de répondre dans nos chapitres, à la base. Mais comme tout le monde le fait, c'est logique de penser que c'est autorisé, surtout quand on débute. Bref, pour ne pas prendre de risques, les RAR sont consultables au lien que j'ai communiqué plus haut! J'espère que ce nouveau OS vous plaira, celui-là, il est vraiment très mignon! Je vous encourage à me laisser vos impressions, même négatives! Bisous, et à bientôt pour le 21e OS de ces Chroniques (oui, déjà!)

PS: je tenais quand même à justifier ma longue absence...un mois sans poster, ce n'était pas prévu au programme...eh bien, simplement que je me suis laissée submerger par ma vie IRL, j'ai consacré plus de temps aux sorties, potes, etc, plutôt qu'à l'écriture. Et faire un break s'agissant de la fanfiction m'a fait du bien, je suis maintenant de retour, avec les nouveaux chapitres de mes histoires à la clé! Surveillez donc les nouveautés ;)

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger était en train de penser qu'il devrait être interdit de déprimer autant le jour de Noël. Ce matin là, elle s'était réveillée avec ce goût amer sur le bout de la langue: iili n'était pas là, il serait d'ailleurs bien utopiste de penser qu'il allait venir spécialement le jour de Noël. Hermione laissa échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme, avant de s'éloigner de la fenêtre. Elle réfréna une brutale envie de pleurer lorsqu'elle la referma. Dire qu'il n'y avait même pas de neige, ne serait-ce que pour se consoler un peu. Décidément, ce Noël là était bien parti pour être le pire qu'elle avait vécu.

Pattenrond miaula, réclamant à sa maîtresse un cookie en plus de sa gamelle de lait. Hermione soupira, et caressa l'affreux matou orange. Elle le prit même dans ses bras, et le transporta jusque dans la cuisine, là où ses parents étaient déjà attablés. Le chat bondit des bras de sa maîtresse, et alla se frotter contre les jambes d'Henry Granger, qui était en train de lire son journal. Mrs Granger, quant à elle, était en train de s'affairer à préparer le petit-déjeuner, et déposa devant sa fille deux toasts tous chauds, qu'Hermione regarda d'un air circonspect. Elle n'avait vraiment pas faim ce matin, malgré les efforts de sa mère pour lui faire plaisir.

— Joyeux Noël! Lança Hermione à la cantonade, avant de s'installer à table, avec ses parents.

— Tu ne vas pas ouvrir tes cadeaux, plutôt? Demanda Mrs Granger avec enthousiasme tout en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa fille. On n'attendait plus que toi!

— Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas envie. Soupira Hermione en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Je les ouvrirai après.

Ses parents se regardèrent, étonnés. D'habitude, Hermione adorait Noël. Oui mais voilà, d'habitude, elle n'était pas amoureuse. D'habitude, elle ne rêvait pas de pouvoir passer sont vingt-cinq décembre dans les bras de son amoureux. Et d'habitude, elle n'avait pas ses problèmes menstruels, ce qui pouvait aussi expliquer son humeur aussi morose et en dents de scie. La jeune femme passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, avant de mordre prudemment dans son toast. D'ordinaire, sentir le goût du pain chaud dans sa bouche aurait suffi à lui remonter le moral, mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, elle avait surtout envie de retourner se coucher, et de rester blottie sous sa couette toute la journée. Aujourd'hui, Pattenrond sera sans doute le seul être qu'elle pourra câliner tout à sa convenance.

Mr et Mrs Granger se regardèrent à nouveau lorsque leur fille se leva presque brutalement, pour ensuite emmener ses toasts dans le salon. Le couple s'élança à la suite de leur fille, qui ne cilla pas devant l'énorme pile de cadeaux qui l'attendait. Pattenrond, lui, s'était précipité sur le sapin, et commençait déjà à déchiqueter les emballages à coups de griffes. Hermione dut l'éloigner par la peau du dos pour ne pas qu'il en vienne à détériorer le contenu de ses paquets. Son chat n'allait tout de même pas la priver de son seul plaisir en ce jour maudit, n'est-ce pas? Alors, Hermione s'assit sur le tapis au pied du sapin. Elle se tâtait de savoir par quel paquet elle allait bien commencer, puis elle attrapa au hasard un paquet bleu, dont elle commença à défaire l'emballage minutieusement.

Ce cadeau était de la part de Ginny. La cadette des Weasley lui avait offert un coffret avec trois parfums à l'intérieur. Hermione contempla quelques instants la beauté des flacons tout en se disant que Ginny était folle de lui offrir un cadeau pareil. Puis, elle en prit un précautionneusement, et commença à en renifler le contenu. Elle se sentit soudain très bête avec le cadeau qu'elle avait fait à la rousse, elle avait en effet acheté à son amie une nouvelle tenue pour le Quidditch, avec son nom dans le dos en prime. Ensuite, Hermione reçut le traditionnel colis de Mrs Weasley, une collection de livres très anciens de la part d'Harry, et un sac rempli de friandises diverses et variées de la part de Ron. Elle reçut même un cadeau de la part de Parvati et Lavande. Elle avait rougi violemment en découvrant le contenu, ainsi que le petit mot qui allait avec:

_à essayer avec ton chéri à la première occasion. Gros bisous. Lavande et Parvati._

Hermione s'était jurée de laisser le cadeau au fond d'un placard et de ne plus jamais l'en sortir. Enfin, c'était ridicule! Elle et Théodore n'avaient pas encore…enfin…elle n'était pas prête pour _ça_, lui non plus d'ailleurs. Alors d'ici à ce qu'ils utilisent le cadeau de Lavande et Parvati…Hermione se surprit à maudire les deux filles. Elles avaient vraiment des drôles d'idées, vraiment. Quoique…Ils pouvaient très bien utiliser l'huile de massage sans…Oh, Merlin, que c'est embarrassant! Par contre, pour le reste…Oui, cacher le tout au fond de son placard semblait vraiment être une bonne idée. Elle abandonna donc le joli sac en papier avec ses autres cadeaux, le feu aux joues, puis elle s'intéressa aux autres paquets qu'il y avait sous le sapin.

La suivante fut une longue boîte fine, qui était en réalité un écrin. Dedans, il y avait un magnifique bracelet en argent, avec de jolies breloques, Hermione imaginait sans peine le bracelet tinter à chaque fois qu'elle secouerait le poignet. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de lire la carte pour savoir qui était l'expéditeur de ce somptueux présent, elle ne connaissait qu'une personne qui pouvait se permettre de lui offrir des cadeaux aussi raffinés, aussi luxueux, même si elle se promettait, plus tard, d'avoir une conversation avec le principal concerné pour lui dire que ce n'était pas nécessaire, même si cela lui faisait évidemment très plaisir. Tout sourire, Hermione passa quand même le bijou à son poignet et ouvrit le paquet suivant.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en voyant, sagement pliée, une écharpe aux couleurs des Serpentard. Elle ne savait pas comment interpréter ce cadeau. Il était évident qu'elle ne pourrait pas la porter. Hermione, avec les couleurs de la maison ennemie, c'était tout simplement hérétique. Seulement, cette écharpe avait quelque chose de spécial. C'était celle de Théodore. La carte en elle-même ne précisait rien quant aux raisons de ce cadeau, si ce n'est qu'un vague _en attendant_ des plus laconiques. Hermione passa une main perplexe dans ses cheveux emmêlés. En attendant quoi, d'abord? Le cœur d'Hermione fit un triple bond dans sa poitrine. Était-ce vraiment…Allait-il…Oh, ce serait tellement bien! Elle savait pourtant qu'il était inutile d'y croire, qu'elle se faisait des faux espoir, qu'il ne viendrait pas.

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme. Puis, elle enfouit son visage dans l'écharpe de Théodore. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était là. Elle sentait les délicates notes de santal et de musc qui imprégnaient les fibres de laine, c'était son odeur à lui, sensuelle, masculine. Alors, elle comprit pourquoi il lui avait donné son écharpe. Non seulement, c'était pour qu'elle ait quelque chose de lui, qui lui appartenait, mais aussi, c'était le symbole même de leur union. Une Gryffondor, possédant quelque chose qui appartenait à un Serpentard. Hermione sentait l'émotion lui étreindre la gorge alors qu'elle respirait la pièce de tissu, qu'elle serrait à présent contre son cœur. Évidemment, cela ne remplacerait jamais l'original, mais c'était tout de même mieux que rien. Il restait un dernier paquet de la part de Théodore. Elle s'en empara précautionneusement, les mains fébriles. La jeune femme enleva minutieusement le papier doré, et elle fronça les sourcils en découvrant un deuxième écrin.

Hermione n'avait jamais été très bijoux. Elle n'en portait pour ainsi dire pas. Pourtant, Théodore s'obstinait à lui en offrir, parfois des hors de prix. Et apparemment, il savait très bien choisir, parce que ces bijoux lui allaient très bien. En fait, Théodore couvrait Hermione de cadeaux. Au début, la jeune femme en avait été très gênée, n'étant absolument pas matérialiste, mais à force, elle s'y était habituée. Théodore était un petit-ami très doux et très attentionné, il faisait attention à elle comme si elle était quelque chose de rare et précieux. Certes, il n'était pas toujours démonstratif, il cultivait même une certaine pudeur, mais Hermione savait s'en contenter. Elle réalisait qu'elle avait énormément de chance de l'avoir à ses côtés. Il adorait Hermione, véritablement. Comme toute médaille avait également ses revers, il était terriblement jaloux et possessif. Il lui faisait souvent une scène lorsqu'elle se montrait trop proche d'un autre garçon que lui.

— Hermione, tu es bien silencieuse, intervint sa mère tout en souriant d'un air bienveillant. Tes cadeaux te plaisent?

— Beaucoup! S'écria Hermione, avec un sourire niais aux lèvres. Maman…J'ai envie de faire quelque chose de fou.

— Quoi donc, ma chérie?

— Je…J'aimerais beaucoup que mon petit-ami vienne à la maison, ce soir…pour le dîner.

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, alors que ses parents échangeaient de nouveau un de ces regards qui en disaient long. Elle savait que son père avait plus de mal à se faire à l'idée que désormais, elle avait un copain. C'était comme ça, les pères étaient toujours plus protecteurs envers leurs filles, en particulier lorsqu'elles étaient uniques. Ginny avait le même problème. Certes, elle avait une famille nombreuse, mais c'était la seule fille du groupe, alors elle était surprotégée par ses parents. Arthur, bien qu'ayant accepté Harry parmi eux depuis longtemps, avait vu le Survivant d'un tout autre œil lorsque Ginny avait officialisé sa relation. Hermione leur avait rapidement présenté Théodore lorsqu'elle était revenue de Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël. Comme il avait fallu s'y attendre, c'était l'elfe de maison des Nott qui était venu chercher le Serpentard, son père n'ayant même pas pris la peine de se déplacer pour ce faire.

Henry s'était d'emblée méfié du jeune homme. Il avait dit à sa fille que Théodore avait une aura négative, que ce n'était pas quelqu'un pour elle. Jane, elle, s'était enthousiasmée et elle avait dit à son mari qu'il exagérait, Théodore était un garçon très gentil et très bien élevé, au contraire, il était parfait pour Hermione, bien plus que ce Weasley en tout cas. Pendant tout le trajet du retour, Henry et Jane s'étaient disputés. Henry avait fini par marmonner dans son coin qu'un garçon qui posait ses mains sur sa petite fille chérie ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un de bien. Hermione était alors intervenue. Elle avait expliqué calmement et posément qu'elle était en âge d'avoir un petit-ami, et que de toute manière, ça n'avait jamais été plus loin que quelques baisers enflammés et quelques caresses. Henry s'était radouci lorsqu'il avait compris que sa petite fille chérie était toujours vierge et qu'elle comptait le rester. Bien.

— Ce Théodore? Mugit Henry, s'attirant le regard noir de sa femme. Il n'en est pas question!

— Mais papa! S'écria Hermione, qui serrait toujours le cache-nez contre elle. Peu importe les cadeaux que j'ai pu recevoir, puisque c'est _celui-là_ que je veux! C'est pour ça que je suis triste, c'est parce que je voulais qu'il soit avec moi pour Noël. Noël, c'est quelque chose qui se fête en famille, n'est-ce pas? Or, il va peut-être falloir t'y faire, que Théodore va faire partie de la famille lui aussi.

— à votre âge, grogna Henry en frottant ses mains moites sur son pantalon, on n'avait rien de tout ça! Si on rencontrait quelqu'un, c'était pour se marier avec, on ne pouvait pas se permettre de flirter avec n'importe qui!

— Tu es vraiment très vieux jeu, Henry! Le rabroua Jane, qui avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Mais pense qu'on s'est trouvés du premier coup! Imagine que ce soit la même chose pour Hermione et Théodore.

— Sauf qu'Hermione a connu avant ce Viktor, puis ce Ronald. Argua Henry, en tout désespoir de cause.

— Il ne s'est rien passé avec Viktor et Ronald! S'écria Hermione, alors que ses joues se coloraient d'un beau rouge brique. Ce sont juste deux bons amis. Théodore est mon premier amour. C'est avec lui que je vis mes premiers émois d'adolescente, mais on veut prendre notre temps. Papa, tu dois te faire à l'idée que je grandis, je ne suis plus une petite fille! J'en ai assez avec Harry et Ron sur mon dos, ce n'est pas pour que tu en rajoutes!

Et voilà. C'est malin. Hermione avait envie de pleurer à présent. C'était le matin de Noël, et elle était en train de se disputer avec ses parents. Elle n'avait même pas fini d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Elle avait réellement envie de retourner se coucher, mais elle ne le pouvait pas: elle devait aller manger chez ses grands-parents et passer l'après-midi avec eux. Hermione n'avait pas du tout le cœur à faire la fête. Elle s'imaginait plutôt au manoir Nott, à des kilomètres de là, blottie dans les bras de son amoureux, bercée par le rythme lent et régulier de sa respiration et surtout, à s'embrasser tout leur soûl. Hermione jeta un regard noir à son père. Elle lui en voulait tellement de réagir ainsi, d'en faire tout un plat alors que maintenant que la guerre était terminée, elle avait le droit plus que quiconque d'être heureuse. Oui mais voilà, son père ne voyait pas les choses de cet œil.

— ça suffit, Henry. Le réprimanda Jane tout en nouant la cravate qu'elle venait de lui offrir autour du cou de son mari. Tu vas la faire pleurer! Et quel genre de père es-tu pour faire pleurer ta fille le jour de Nöel?

Hermione jeta à sa mère un regard rempli de reconnaissance. D'eux deux, c'était Jane la plus compréhensive. Hermione pouvait parler de ses problèmes à sa mère sans que celle-ci ne se braque à la première occasion. Hermione lui avait beaucoup parlé de Théodore, sans toutefois le nommer, et Jane avait su que c'était lui dès qu'elle l'avait vu à la gare de King's Cross, elle avait eu l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. D'ailleurs, Jane l'avait déjà adopté. Ils étaient tellement mignons tous les deux, ça lui rappelait ses jeunes années. Elle aussi avait rencontré Henry à l'école, enfin, quand ils faisaient leurs études pour être dentistes.

— J'ai dit non, Jane. Coupa Henry, sèchement. Ce garçon ne mettra pas les pieds à la maison!

— Mais papa! Protesta Hermione, qui venait de se lever.

— J'ai dit non, Hermione.

Hermione supplia sa mère du regard, mais Jane ne put que lui adresser un regard désolé. Hermione renifla légèrement, tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Voilà des années qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré en se disputant avec ses parents. Hermione ne pleurait jamais devant les autres, elle s'autorisait à craquer que lorsqu'elle était toute seule, à l'abri des regards. Seulement, le contexte était différent. Elle avait tout juste dix-huit ans, elle était amoureuse, et son père ne comprenait rien à rien. Elle rassembla tous ses cadeaux, même ceux qu'elle n'avait pas encore déballé, et elle partit avec sous le bras.

— Hermione, chérie…l'interpella sa mère, en avançant le bras vers elle.

— Non, c'est bon Maman, laisse moi! Répondit Hermione en l'esquivant habilement, puis en montant les marches quatre à quatre, les bras chargés.

Hermione avait à peine claqué la porte de sa chambre qu'elle entendait déjà ses parents se disputer. Jane reprochait clairement à Henry d'être trop psychorigide sur certains points, et surtout sur celui-là. Henry quant à lui soutenait qu'Hermione était trop jeune pour avoir un petit-ami. Hermione s'affaissa sur son lit. Elle en avait plus qu'assez. Depuis qu'elle avait rendu la mémoire à ses parents, rien n'était comme avant. Même s'ils prétendaient le contraire, Jane et Henry lui en voulaient encore un peu de les avoir écartés de sa vie. À peine qu'Henry eut récupéré ses souvenirs il sermonnait déjà Hermione en disant que c'était leur rôle de la protéger et pas l'inverse. Il s'en était suivi une dispute monumentale où les trois Granger s'étaient fait la tête pendant au moins une semaine. Hermione soupira lourdement. Elle allait mettre du temps à recoller les morceaux, c'était couru d'avance.

* * *

><p>Hermione était allongée sur le ventre, le visage enfoui dans l'écharpe du Serpentard. Il y avait sur ses joues des traces de larmes séchées, et elle avait les yeux rougis d'avoir tant pleuré. À présent, elle en était sûre, elle détestait Noël. Elle en voulait à son père d'avoir tout gâché. Ce qu'elle avait demandé n''était pourtant pas compliqué. Elle n'avait même pas exigé qu'il reste dormir, elle voulait simplement avoir Théodore avec elle, le temps d'un dîner. Il pouvait tout aussi bien retourner chez lui après, elle n'était guère trop exigeante sur ce point. Hermione soupira longuement, avant de renifler un peu plus la pièce de tissu.<p>

Elle avait presque l'impression qu'il était là, à ses côtés. Elle se voyait encore dans l'étau tendre et rassurant de ses bras. Elle pouvait sentir les délicates notes boisées de son parfum, qui était tout à fait raffiné et à son image. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle galoper sur sa nuque et son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Elle pouvait sentir le toucher délicat de ses doigts lorsqu'il effleurait sa peau, et elle sentit une douce chaleur envahir son bas-ventre. Hermione respira encore ce parfum musqué. Maintenant, il était tout près d'elle. Elle se voyait en tout petit au fond de ses magnifiques yeux d'un bleu sombre, ses cils longs et fournis, les toutes petites tâches de rousseur qui parsemaient son nez et ses pommettes et qu'elle seule pouvait voir. Elle pouvait à présent sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, leurs langues se mêler avec tendresse et impatience, elle se suspendait à son cou et redoutait le moment où ils viendraient à manquer d'air…

— Hermione? Appela Jane, tout en cognant contre la porte de la chambre de sa fille.

Hermione eut soudainement envie de pleurer. Sa mère venait de faire voler sa rêverie en éclats. Théodore, ou tout du moins, son image, venait de s'envoler, laissant ainsi un grand vide dans le cœur de la Gryffondor. Le manque, insidieux et cruel vint la taillader un peu plus. Si elle s'était écoutée, elle aurait débarqué au manoir Nott séance tenante, mais elle savait bien que c'était impossible. Elle avait battu Nott senior lors de la bataille du département des mystères il y a bien deux ans de cela, le noble homme ne lui aurait sûrement pas pardonné cet affront. Qui plus est, c'était une fille de moldus, ce qui était encore moins acceptable. Alors, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix à part attendre sagement janvier, là où elle pourra le retrouver et profiter de lui sans aucune restriction.

Depuis toujours, Hermione avait dédaigné ces filles qui étaient accro à leurs mecs. Elle avait clamé haut et fort qu'elle ne serait jamais comme elles, à attendre désespérément un mot, un geste de leur part. Elle était persuadée qu'elle pouvait combattre cette absence: elle était trop bien pour seulement se rabaisser à geindre sans cesse. Elle s'était moquée de Lavande qui ne jurait que par son Ron-Ron, et des surnoms ridicules dont elle l'affabulait. Hermione avait les yeux au ciel pendant que Parvati tergiversait sur le cadeau qu'elle allait offrir à Dean pour la Saint-Valentin. Hermione, d'ailleurs, avait toujours eu en horreur cette fête qu'elle jugeait trop commerciale, même si au fond, tout au fond, elle aurait voulu être à la place de toutes ces filles qui se faisaient inviter au restaurant ou qui passaient la journée sous la couette avec leur moitié.

Et maintenant qu'elle était enfin amoureuse, pour de vrai, elle subissait les mêmes tourments que ces filles-là. Il lui manquait cruellement. Elle qui était si heureuse lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard, avec lui, elle était à présent malheureuse comme les pierres, abattue. Hermione ferma les yeux et respira profondément, tentant de réfréner le flot salé qui menaçait de rouler sur ses joues blêmes. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Elle sentit sa peau se déchirer et le goût âcre et amer envahir sa bouche, mais elle n'en avait cure, la douleur physique qu'elle ressentait était bien plus faible que la douleur qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Elle avait mal, son absence la faisait souffrir, et le spectre de la déception planait au dessus d'elle. Il ne pouvait jamais venir la voir, jamais. Il avait toujours mieux à faire. Hermione détestait être amoureuse. Elle était comme intoxiquée, et c'était ce même poison qui la tuait à petit feu, en même temps qu'il la rendait euphorique.

— Hermione, ma chérie…murmura Jane en poussant la porte de la chambre, entrant dans la pièce parfaitement rangée.

— Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, Maman. Râla Hermione tout en serrant les dents de toutes ses forces.

— Oh, tu as pleuré? Questionna Mrs Granger tout en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit de sa fille.

Puis, Jane se pencha tout doucement et caressa les cheveux désordonnés d'Hermione, qui recommençaient à boucler n'importe comment. Jane avait vraiment beaucoup de peine pour sa fille. Hermione était jolie comme un cœur, mais elle ne prenait pas soin d'elle alors qu'elle aurait tant à y gagner. Jane remarqua à quel point Hermione avait l'air fatiguée, exténuée. Elle semblait si fragile, au bout du rouleau. Et gravés dans son bras, il y avait ces quelques mots, sang-de-bourbe. Elle avait tout d'abord cru que sa fille se scarifiait, mais la vérité était toute autre. En fait, Mrs Granger aurait largement préféré qu'Hermione se scarifiât vraiment, cela lui aurait évité de savoir que sa fille s'était fait torturer lors de son bref séjour au manoir des Malefoy. Elle en avait gardé de profondes séquelles, des séquelles indélébiles. À jamais elle allait être marquée par ces évènements, elle en garderait un traumatisme certain.

— Non maman, c'est bon, ça va aller. Répliqua Hermione avec humeur, niant l'évidence même.

— Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. L'invita Jane tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être triste le jour de Noël.

— Et tu crois sincèrement que papa s'en est seulement préoccupé, de me faire pleurer ou non le jour de Noël?

— Ton père t'aime et il s'inquiète pour toi.

— Je trouve ça regrettable que Théodore doive montrer patte blanche alors que vous savez très bien que je ne m'enticherais pas de n'importe qui! Et j'ai plus de dix-huit ans, maman! C'est normal qu'à mon âge je veuille avoir un copain. Dix-huit ans est un âge raisonnable pour une première relation, il me semble. Dois-je te rappeler l'âge auquel tu as eu ton premier petit copain? Toi qui désespérais de me voir enfin ramener un garçon à la maison, tu devrais plutôt être contente que…

— Mais je suis contente pour toi, Hermione. Soupira Jane en passant une main dans ses cheveux permanentés. Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut convaincre, mais ton père.

— Je n'ai personne à convaincre! S'exclama la Gryffondor tout en se redressant avec brusquerie. J'aime Théodore, où est le problème? On a une relation tout à fait correcte, et même si on ne faisait que coucher ensemble, ça ne vous regarderait pas. Avec tout ce que j'ai pu traverser, avec la guerre, tout ça, j'ai le droit d'être heureuse et d'avoir une adolescence normale!

Jane soupira, et regarda sa fille avec compassion. Il était vrai que depuis le début de la deuxième guerre, Hermione n'avait guère eu de répit. Elle s'était lancée à corps perdu dans la bataille contre Voldemort aux côtés d'Harry et Ron, apportant à l'Elu son soutien indéfectible. Elle avait même renoncé à ses ASPIC pour partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes avec eux. Elle les avait aidés à détruire des objets imprégnés de magie noire, allant même jusqu'à organiser un casse à Gringotts. Elle avait pris d'énormes risques, perdant à chaque fois un peu plus de son innocence. Jane, tout comme Henry avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence. Leur douce et innocente Hermione avait grandi, elle n'était plus cette enfant vive et insouciante, curieuse de tout. Elle était désormais blasée, malade de vivre. Elle avait cessé de se bercer d'illusions, elle était hantée. Elle avait tellement vécu pour son âge que c'en était indécent. Et Jane n'avait pas été en mesure de protéger sa fille. Elle avait failli à son rôle de mère. Si elle l'avait assuré un tant soit peu, Hermione n'aurait jamais eu à recourir à de telles extrémités pour les sauver. Jane se sentait tellement coupable.

— Je suis désolée. Lâcha Mrs Granger dans un souffle, alors que ses yeux s'étaient brusquement embués. Je ne voulais pas…je n'aurais jamais voulu…

— Tu es désolée pour quelle raison, Maman? Coupa Hermione, durement, non sans se redresser brusquement. Pour tout ce qui se passe depuis que vous êtes revenus d'Australie…ou plutôt, pour m'avoir délaissée dès lors que vous avez appris que je suis une sorcière?

— Hermione, chérie…plaida Jane, les yeux toujours aussi larmoyants.

— Assez! S'écria la jeune femme, à bout de nerfs. Pourriez vous accepter au moins une fois dans votre vie que je ne suis pas la petite fille parfaite que vous avez toujours voulu? Je suis une sorcière, et alors! Je sais que papa et toi êtes déçus parce que je ne pourrai pas reprendre votre cabinet par la suite. Je suis désolée de vous l'annoncer, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai envie de faire! Je n'aurai jamais la même vie que vous, parce que vous n'avez pas connu la guerre, vous n'avez pas été torturés! Ce n'est pas vous que l'on soupçonne de vous mutiler de la sorte!

— Hermione…supplia Mrs Granger, impuissante devant la colère de sa fille unique.

— Non, tais-toi, je n'en ai pas terminé! Pour vous, la vie a été assez facile, il me semble? Vous étiez tranquillement en train de vivre votre petite vie en Australie sans vous préoccuper de quoi que ce soit, alors que moi j'étais en train de me battre, de me démener pour aider mes amis! Certes, je n'avais qu'à pas vous lancer ce sort, mais croyez le ou non, ce n'était pas une décision facile à prendre, la simple idée d'utiliser la magie contre vous me répugnait! Alors au lieu de me voir comme la fille ingrate, songez plutôt aux tenants et aux aboutissants de ma décision.

Jane ne broncha pas. D'ordinaire, Hermione était une jeune fille calme, extrêmement censée. Elle ne criait que rarement, de même que ses crises de colère pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main. Hermione avait les nerfs solides, une maîtrise de soi à toute épreuve, mais là, Mrs Granger voyait bien qu'elle était à bout, qu'elle ne supportait plus grand-chose, qu'elle était tout simplement à fleur de peau. Trop d'horreurs, un trop grand fardeau pour une toute jeune fille, âgée à peine de dix-huit ans. Était-ce cela qui avait séduit le fameux Théodore, ou bien était-il lui aussi un enfant de la guerre, avait-il vu également ses illusions brisées une par une? Jane toisa sa fille quelques instants, puis, voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien d'elle, elle tourna les talons et quitta la chambre. Elle eut à peine refermé le battant de la porte derrière elle qu'elle entendit un sanglot né de l'autre côté. Jane soupira. Elle hésita quelques instants, mais ne se retourna pas.

* * *

><p>Hermione ouvrit les yeux, hagarde. Lorsqu'elle glissa un regard par la fenêtre dont les rideaux étaient encore tirés, elle se rendit compte que le soir était tombé. Ses prunelles ambrées se posèrent sur le radio réveil, qui indiquait 02.30 am. Hermione se redressa, légèrement saisie. Elle avait réellement dormi tout ce temps? Pourquoi ses parents ne l'avaient pas réveillée? Étaient-ils allés chez sa grand-mère sans elle? Cela en avait tout l'air. Hermione se laissa tomber sur son oreiller, complètement désoeuvrée. Elle pressa une main froide contre son front brûlant tout en soupirant longuement. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré, puis elle avait sombré. Elle avait, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, dormi d'un sommeil sans rêves. Un éclat vert et argent attira son attention. L'écharpe de Théodore était toujours là, à côté d'elle, c'était comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quittée, comme s'il était toujours là. Hermione frissonna. Non, il n'avait jamais été question de la quitter. Il était toujours là, sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas venir. Il ne viendrait pas, voilà tout. Elle devait se faire à l'idée.<p>

Hermione fut sortie de sa torpeur grâce à un coup bref frappé contre son carreau. La jeune femme se redressa, les sens en alerte, prête à se saisir de sa baguette le cas échéant. Elle inspira profondément. Depuis la fin de la guerre, elle était plus craintive, plus paranoïaque également, elle avait tendance à se méfier de tout, même de son ombre. Baguette au poing, Hermione se leva, puis, d'un pas chancelant, se rendit à sa fenêtre pour voir ce que c'était. Elle écarta un rideau, et sa chambre fut baignée de la douce lueur ambrée du réverbère. Elle écrasa presque son nez contre le carreau pour tenter de voir qui rôdait au dehors, et elle fronça les sourcils en distinguant une ombre dans le halo de lumière.

La silhouette était grande, mais aussi chétive. Le cœur d'Hermione cogna dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle le reconnut. C'était lui! Il avait les cheveux toujours ébouriffés, il était emmitouflé dans une grande cape noire et il se frottait les mains l'une contre l'autre pour se réchauffer un tant soit peu. Il attendait patiemment qu'elle daigne lui ouvrir, le regard absent, un mégot incandescent coincé entre ses lèvres fines. Hermione esquissa une moue boudeuse. Il avait cette sale manie de fumer comme un pompier, s'intoxiquant toujours plus les poumons, mais la cigarette, bien qu'accessoire, faisait partie de son charme. Théodore avait une aura unique, une certaine prestance, il était nimbé de mystères et il donnait aux autres envie d'en savoir plus à son propos. Alors, Hermione n'attendit pas davantage. Elle lui ouvrit la fenêtre, et se pencha légèrement; Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il écrasa sa cigarette totalement consumée au sol, et fourra le mégot dans sa poche. Puis, avec agilité et assurance, il escalada la gouttière, pour se retrouver sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

— Tu es venu! Souffla Hermione, folle de joie, alors qu'elle enlaçait les épaules robustes de son amoureux pour mieux le serrer contre elle. Je n'y crois pas, par Merlin, tu es venu!

— Je n'aurais pas manqué ça pour rien au monde. Répondit-il en retour, en piquant un baiser délicat dans ses cheveux. Je te le jure, je voulais te voir…mais je ne pouvais pas. Je te jure que j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu.

Hermione plongea son regard ambré dans les prunelles glacées du jeune Nott, et remarqua ses pupilles légèrement dilatées. Il avait le regard flou, légèrement hagard, et il avait le contour des yeux légèrement rouge, comme s'il avait pleuré. Mais en se rapprochant un peu plus, Hermione nota son haleine légèrement alcoolisée. Elle fronça les sourcils. Dans quel état Théodore était-il encore allé se mettre?

— Tu as bu? Interrogea-t-elle, le regard chargé de reproches.

— Tu sais à quel point ça peut être dur. Se confessa-t-il en baissant la tête, légèrement penaud. Il n'y a que ça qui puisse m'aide à…à surmonter tout ça…la guerre…ton absence.

— Viens, entre. Chuchota Hermione en s'écartant légèrement pour lui laisser le passage. Ne reste pas dehors, tu vas attraper froid.

— Ce serait fâcheux. Répondit-il d'un ton badin, tu serais obligée de me dorloter jusqu'à ce que j'aille mieux.

— Tu sais très bien que ça ne me dérangerait pas outre mesure. Répondit Hermione d'un ton bourru, alors que Théodore venait de l'enlacer fermement.

— Alors, je m'arrangerai pour tomber malade, et on jouera au docteur. Conclut Théodore en adressant un clin d'œil à une Hermione rougissante, avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres avec passion.

Ils s'embrassèrent de longues minute, savourant leurs retrouvailles. Peu importe si Théodore puait l'alcool, peu importe si la fenêtre de sa chambre était grande ouverte, peu importait qu'elle était en train de grelotter de froid dans sa petite chemise de nuit, elle était pendue à ses lèvres et savourait ce baiser comme si c'était le dernier, soupirant de sentir sa langue caresser la sienne avec tendresse et volupté, son petit corps serré contre celui plus robuste de son amant. Et peu importait au fond d'avoir raté son Noël, dès à présent elle avait le cœur en fête, et elle était en train de se dire qu'effectivement, elle s'était bien rattrapée: elle allait pouvoir savourer le bonheur de se réveiller demain matin dans les bras de son copain. Il était là, en chair et en os, elle ne comptait pas le lâcher de sitôt…

— Au fait…chuchota-t-il, entre deux baisers brûlants. J'allais oublier l'essentiel…Joyeux Noël.

— Joyeux Noël. Répondit-elle tout en l'entraînant vers son lit, où elle se laissa tomber, l'emportant avec elle dans sa chute.

Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment encore, profitant de leurs retrouvailles comme il se devait. Pourtant, leur baiser se fit beaucoup moins chaste, beaucoup plus enflammé. Hermione commençait à débarrasser Théodore des morceaux de tissu superflus, et il se retrouva en jean/chemise. Hermione voulut en enlever les premiers boutons, mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle n'eut pas le temps d'en défaire un, que Théodore l'avait déjà repoussée. Il embrassa doucement son front devant son regard empli d'incompréhension, et il la serra doucement contre lui, comme pour dire à la jeune femme qu'il n'était pas en train de la rejeter.

— Pas ce soir, Hermione. Dit-il simplement alors que le regard de la jeune femme était clairement déçu. Je ne ferai rien avec toi tant que je ne serai pas sobre, je ne veux rien précipiter et surtout pas en étant légèrement ivre.

Hermione le fixa longuement, avant d'abandonner la partie. Tout en soupirant, elle se décala légèrement du jeune homme pour se coucher au bord du lit, en chien de fusil, tournant ostensiblement le dos au Serpentard. Ce dernier, comprenant qu'il l'avait légèrement vexée s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou. Elle se raidit à son contact, comme si elle n'avait pas envie qu'il la touche. Alors, Théodore appuya doucement son corps contre celui de la jolie lionne, et l'entoura de ses bras. Hermione se laissa faire sans aucune résistance, même si elle était plus que maussade. Elle se laissa faire lorsque Théodore l'embrassa pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, et elle ne le repoussa pas davantage lorsqu'il enfouit son visage dans ses jolies boucles brunes, humant ainsi leur doux parfum. Hermione avait peut-être un goût amer sur le bout de la langue, mais elle s'endormit toutefois bercé par le souffle lent et régulier du Serpentard. La seule chose qu'elle regrettait à présent, c'était qu'ils n'aient pas discuté un peu plus longuement. Ils auraient largement le temps le lendemain matin.


	21. Ces quatre fois où Théodore

**TITRE:** Ces quatre fois où Théodore retrouva Hermione.

**THEME**: n°30, baiser

**FANDOM**: Harry Potter

**PAIRING**: Hermione Granger & Théodore Nott.

**RATING:** M (au cas où)

**DISCLAIMER:** Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que martyriser les personnages créés par Rowling pour les besoins de cette série de OS.

**NOTE**: Je suis vraiment navrée pour tout ce retard. Maintenant que les vacances sont passées, je pense pouvoir reprendre l'écriture plus régulièrement. j'ose espérer que j'ai encore des lecteurs, même si je mérite d'être flagellée jusqu'au sang pour avoir été aussi longtemps absente. Comme d'habitude, vos RAR sont sur mon livejournal (styxxounette**point**livejournal**point**com, dans le menu de gauche vous avez un lien "réponse aux reviews") Sinon, pour ceux que ça intéresse, je vous invite à découvrir _Somewhere,_ ma nouvelle fiction, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. J'aurais vraiment besoin de votre avis, parce que j'ai du mal à en récolter sur cette fiction, du coup, j'ai du mal à savoir si elle plaît ou pas (les débuts, c'est jamais évident.) Voilà, c'est tout pour le blabla, je vous laisse découvrir ce OS tout en vous promettant que le prochain ne va pas tarder à arriver, il est en cours de préparation. Bisous, et à bientôt!

* * *

><p>Le soir avait jeté un voile sombre sur l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Cela faisait un an que la bataille de Poudlard avait fait rage entre ces murs, et pourtant, personne n'avait oublié. Au sein du monde magique, on continuait à compter les morts et la liste des portés disparus ne faisait que s'allonger à mesure que les mois passaient. Tous avaient quelqu'un à pleurer: un membre de la famille, un camarade avec lequel ils avaient bavardé joyeusement entre deux cours, ou un ami proche. Pourtant, ils étaient là, à tenter de tenir debout autant que faire se peut. Chacun tentait de se reconstruire avec les moyens du bord.<p>

Poudlard avait été reconstruit avec les efforts conjugués du Ministère et des citoyens du monde magique, désireux de voir leur école sortir de terre à nouveau. Tout le monde se souvenait de la cérémonie ayant inauguré le nouveau Poudlard, qui n'avait cependant pas guéri de toutes ses cicatrices. Certaines stigmates étaient encore visibles au-delà d'une arche, et personne n'avait voulu qu'on les efface, simplement pour se rappeler. Certains endroits de Poudlard étaient devenus des lieux de mémoire, et il n'était pas rare d'y voir brûler quelques cierges, prières silencieuses à tous ces disparus.

Ce soir là, Hermione Granger déambulait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, ses livres serrés contre son corps qui avait pris quelques maigreurs depuis le commencement de la guerre. Elle avait l'air d'avoir dix ans de plus tant ses traits étaient tirés, ses prunelles ambrées étaient ternes et sans vie. Elle faisait partie de ceux dont l'enfance leur a été brutalement dérobée par des êtres sanguinaires et sans pitié. Lorsqu'elle repensait à Bellatrix Lestrange, Hermione sentait une bouffée de haine la submerger. Et à chaque fois, c'était la même rengaine, les mots qui étaient gravés dans sa chair la brûlaient furieusement, comme s'ils venaient d'y être apposés au fer rouge. Comme beaucoup d'autres, Hermione avait été mutilée pendant cette guerre, et elle en gardera les traces à vie.

_Sang de bourbe. _Ces mots étaient bien là, mis en exergue de façon presque obscène. Sa peau reflétait même son sang impur, c'était marqué là, juste sur son avant bras . Elle se souvenait de la douleur qui l'avait irradiée lorsque cette folle furieuse lui avait gravé ces mots ignobles dans la peau, lacérant son épiderme à tout jamais. Hermione ne s'était jamais autant sentie hideuse, souillée. En la marquant ainsi, c'était comme si on l'avait privée de son humanité, elle n'était ni plus ni moins que du bétail auquel on avait collé un code barres pour pouvoir l'identifier plus facilement. Hermione ne portait plus que des manches longues, pour cacher cette ignominie aux yeux de tous. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas belle, elle était devenue repoussante. Aucun homme ne s'intéressera jamais plus à elle dans ces conditions.

Le regard d'Hermione fut captivé par la lueur d'une flamme qui vacillait dans l'obscurité, baignant les environs d'une douce lueur ambrée. Pas plus tard que cet après-midi, une gerbe de fleurs y avait été déposée, remplaçant l'ancienne qui avait commencé à se faner. Hermione contempla le dispositif quelques instants, hésitant sur l'attitude qu'il fallait adopter en de telles circonstances. Elle finit par s'agenouiller au sol, et par poser ses livres à côté d'elle. Elle caressa du bout des doigts l'un des cierges qui crépitaient dans l'ombre, diffusant comme un message d'espoir aux survivants. Hermione se laissa fasciner par cette lueur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sursaute: elle venait d'être brûlée par une goutte de cire liquide qui avait dévalé la tige sacrée. Par réflexe, elle porta son pouce à sa bouche, et le suçota doucement. Elle décida qu'il serait plus sage, à l'avenir, de ne plus y toucher. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, et se mit à parler.

-Salut, Lavande.

Ce soir là, Hermione savait précisément qui elle allait prier. Son choix était d'autant plus justifié qu'elle s'était parfois montrée odieuse envers Lavande, sans réelle raison. Elle l'avait peut-être enviée parce que Lavande était plus jolie, plus ouverte, plus vivante. Elle était légère et innocente, elle avait toujours des sourires à distribuer et une joie de vivre tout bonnement épatante. La guerre avait éteint cette flamme, et c'était entièrement de la faute de Greyback si l'obscurité avait envahi le cœur de son cher Ron.

-Comment tu fais? Finit par demander Hermione, d'une voix brisée. Comment tu fais pour sourire, pour rayonner autant? Tout est mort ici, depuis que tu n'es plus là. Qui…qui vient nous rapporter les derniers potins, ou…ou lancer ces débats passionnés sur les garçons de Gryffondor? Tu n'aurais jamais dû mourir, Lavande, tu étais trop jeune pour ça, trop innocente, tu n'avais pas le droit!

En prononçant ces derniers mots, Hermione avait fondu en larmes. Elle avait sangloté de longues minutes, pleurant la mort de son amie, celle de tous les autres qui avaient péri dans cette putain de guerre absurde. Hermione se sentait tellement mal d'avoir survécu, alors qu'elle était incapable de profiter de la vie. Elle hoquetait en silence, terrassée par la douleur. Elle sentait son cœur éclater de part en part, et le sang inonder sa cage thoracique. Aux yeux de tout le monde, elle avait tâché de rester forte, autant qu'elle l'avait pu, encaissant bravement les derniers évènements. Mais en se rappelant de tous ceux qui étaient morts au combat, dont certaines étaient complètement injustes, elle avait craqué, libérant tout ce qu'elle avait encaissé jusqu'alors, elle ne pouvait plus être forte, elle était humaine elle aussi, elle n'avait que dix-huit ans à peine, et elle avait subi bien plus d'horreurs que n'importe qui. Il y avait de quoi être traumatisé, franchement. Et traumatisée, Hermione l'était, mis à part qu'elle avait mis des semaines à le comprendre.

Et tout à se laisser aller à sa douleur, Hermione n'avait pas vu une tierce personne arriver, un blessé de la guerre lui aussi. Elle n'avait pas encore réalisé que Théodore Nott était debout, à côté d'elle, et qu'il contemplait également les fleurs et les cierges, la mine sombre. Lui aussi avait vécu cette guerre, de l'intérieur, il avait perdu son père, il était désormais orphelin. Théodore n'oubliera jamais que la dernière pensée qu'eut son géniteur à son égard fut qu'il n'était qu'un traître, celui qui avait retourné sa veste au dernier moment pour combattre aux côtés de ceux qui défendaient la liberté. Pour être libre, Théodore avait trahi les siens. Il avait fait ses choix, il était seul désormais, car bien évidemment, il portait encore le nom de ceux qui avaient voué une fidélité sans faille à feu Voldemort depuis au moins deux générations.

Sans mot dire, il s'était agenouillé à ses côtés, et il fixait de son regard vide le portrait de Lavande, cette fille qu'il ne connaissait que de nom. Théodore ne joignit pas les mains en signe de prière, il avait encore un bras en écharpe, à moitié rendu inutilisable à cause d'un sort de magie noire qu'il avait reçu pendant la grande bataille et qui gangrenait sa chair. Sur la joue, une vieille balafre, récoltée des combats féroces qui s'étaient engagés entre les deux camps. Harry Potter n'était plus le seul à écoper du surnom de balafré. Balafrés, ils l'étaient tous un peu, à leur façon. Si le corps n'avait rien, leurs âmes, elles, en souffriraient un long moment encore, et ne cicatriseraient jamais complètement. Tous ou presque avaient perdu quelqu'un, un camarade, un ami, voire même, de la famille. L'on savait déjà que les enfants nés de ces jeunes adultes porteraient le prénom de ceux qui étaient tombés au nom de leurs idéaux. Fred, Severus, Albus, Remus, Tonks et tant d'autres qui manquaient à l'appel. Trop de familles déchirées par cette guerre absurde qui, au final, ne rimait strictement à rien, pendant des années, tous s'étaient battus pour du vent, car désormais, sang-pur ou non, ils étaient dans le même panier: celui de la reconstruction.

Hermione ne comprit pas ce qui était en train de lui arriver lorsque deux bras vinrent l'enserrer avec force. En moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, elle venait de se retrouver plaquée contre ce torse inconnu. Elle renifla piteusement cette fragrance qui lui était inconnue. Ce n'était ni Harry, ni Ron, c'était quelqu'un d'autre, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'accrocher désespérément à la chemise de celui qui allait désormais être son sauveur, celui qui lui a tendu la main alors que tout était si noir autour d'elle, pimpant de désespoir. Elle respirait cette odeur, aux accents suaves, elle se sentait rassurée par cette présence, et, corrélativement, ses sanglots commencèrent à se tarir. Ses multiples soubresauts commencèrent même à se calmer à mesure que ses mains d'homme caressaient doucement son dos, la frictionnant gentiment.

-Je suis là. Murmura-t-il simplement. Ca va aller.

Et dès lors, Hermione sut que ça allait vraiment aller, que ce n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air, destinées à simplement la contenter. Non, ces mots là étaient sincères, véritables, et elle le savait d'autant plus que l'inconnu n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de la prendre dans ses bras, pour lui offrir tout le soutien et le réconfort qu'elle avait désirés ardemment. En plus, l'inconnu n'était plus si inconnu que ça, elle savait désormais qui venait de la rattraper solidement alors qu'elle se laissait doucement sombrer. Elle en était fort étonnée, puisqu'auparavant, ils ne se fréquentaient pas plus que cela, mais ce soir, sa présence était providentielle, et elle n'avait rien besoin de plus pour le moment. Lui seul suffisait.

* * *

><p>La veille, ils s'étaient quittés sans dire un mot. Elle était retournée au dortoir des Gryffondor, le cœur apaisé. Théodore n'avait pas eu besoin de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, alors, il était simplement parti de son côté, sans mot dire. En réalité, il l'avait juste relâchée, puis il lui avait souhaité bonne nuit. Elle s'était contentée de lui retourner ses deux mots, avant de s'éloigner à son tour. Bonne nuit. Voilà à quoi tenait leur conversation de la veille, en tout et pour tout, ils avaient échangé deux mots, au sens littéral du terme. À présent que cela était fait, Hermione n'avait aucune espèce d'idée de quand elle verrait Théodore la prochaine fois, en fait, elle ne s'attendait même pas à ce qu'il y ait une prochaine fois: ça s'était déroulé dans l'instant, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit.<p>

Ce matin là, Hermione était allée à la volière, pour porter une lettre à Ginny qui n'avait pas souhaité revenir à Poudlard pour finir sa scolarité. La rousse avait décidé de poursuivre sa carrière dans le Quidditch, et pour tout avouer, elle excellait dans ce domaine. Niveau sentimental, la cadette des Weasley était également très comblée: depuis la fin de la guerre, son couple avec Harry était au beau fixe. Ils étaient tous heureux, à leur manière. Il n'y avait qu'Hermione pour se sentir morose, comme rongée de l'intérieur par cette guerre intestine qui n'avait que trop duré. Dans ses rêves, quand bien même elle serait morte, Bellatrix Lestrange revenait la hanter et la torturer, encore et encore, et il n'était pas rare qu'Hermione soit réveillée par ses propres cris de douleur. Elle qui n'avait jamais hurlé dans son sommeil, jamais gémi, c'était devenu monnaie courante, et elle avait dû demander à Mrs Pomfresh une potion qui lui permettrait de dormir d'une traite, et surtout, d'un sommeil sans rêves.

En revanche, ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu ce matin là, c'était que quelqu'un d'autre avait également eu l'intention de porter une lettre à la volière. Son cœur avait manqué un battement lorsqu'elle avait réalisé qu'il était là. Il lui avait paru plus grand et plus imposant que jamais, la fatigue semblait marquer durablement ses traits durs et burinés, et Hermione s'était sentie dépitée dès lors qu'elle avait constaté que plus rien d'enfantin ne subsistait chez lui. Théodore Nott avait beau n'avoir que dix-huit ans, peut-être dix-neuf, ses traits étaient déjà adultes, pire encore, il paraissait avoir pris un coup de vieux, il semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules, tel un Atlas déboussolé. Et elle, qu'en était-il de son côté? Hermione n'était guère plus reluisante, son visage avait considérablement maigri et ses prunelles ambrées avaient perdu l'éclat d'innocence qui avait su séduire Ron, avant qu'il ne se lasse et aille voir ailleurs, chez une joueuse de Quidditch bien plus vieille que lui car évidemment, Ron aimait les femmes plus âgées. Et les femmes plus âgées le lui rendaient bien, elles appréciaient sa jeunesse, sa vigueur, sa candeur aussi, probablement que ses aspects à côté de la plaque pouvaient séduire également, sa maladresse chronique était attachante, et son regard myosotis en troublaient plus d'un.

Hermione avait laissé échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme, puis elle avait attaché sa missive à la patte d'un hibou. Elle s'était approchée de l'ouverture pour le laisser partir, et elle s'était accoudée à la fenêtre sans plus en partir. Elle avait gardé le regard obstinément fixé sur le décor, elle s'était accordée quelques instants de mélancolie, un peu de répit où elle s'autorisait enfin à ne penser à rien du tout. La cadence de son cœur s'était imperceptiblement accélérée lorsque Théodore s'était approché, pour lui aussi poster son courrier. Il s'était accoudé à côté d'elle, sans dire un mot, laissant une Hermione profondément troublée.

-Salut. Avait-il osé dire, au bout de cinq minutes de silence gêné.

-Salut. Avait-elle répondu, sur le même ton, le regard toujours dardé sur un point fixe au dehors.

-Tu vas mieux? S'était-il enquis en posant ses yeux sombres sur sa silhouette frêle.

Elle avait frissonné de la tête aux pieds en entendant le son de sa voix. Il avait une voix grave, suave, un brin rocailleuse. Et son regard la brûlait, elle se sentait bien nue sous ses prunelles inquisitrices, qui semblaient la sonder au plus profond de son âme. Par ailleurs, elle avait noté qu'il lui avait demandé si elle allait mieux plutôt que de savoir si elle allait bien, parce que de toute évidence, il savait qu'elle n'irait pas bien, pas dans l'immédiat, en tout cas. Hermione s'était alors rendue compte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé. Théodore n'était pas nécessairement beau, il avait même un visage quelconque, mais ce qui était sans doute le plus marquant, chez lui, c'était son charisme épatant, la force tranquille qui semblait se dégager de lui, ainsi que l'intensité de son regard, qui continuait à la brûler sans vergogne. Tout ceci combiné conféraient à un physique a priori banal, sans grand intérêt un charme unique, indescriptible. Oui, voilà, c'était tout à fait ça. Il n'était pas beau, dans le sens canon que toutes les filles s'arrachaient, non, il avait plutôt du charme, l'art et la manière de captiver son auditoire, et ce charme, on ne pouvait le débusquer à moins de l'observer attentivement, car ce n'était pas un détail qui sautait aux yeux, loin s'en fallait.

-Tu as déjà tout arrangé. Avait-elle soupiré, du bout des lèvres, sans vraiment se rendre compte que ses mots avaient pris le pas sur sa pensée.

-Tu m'en vois heureux, alors. Avait-il répondu, en lui offrant un simulacre de sourire, sourire qu'elle lui avait rendu timidement.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de se forcer, ce mouvement de ses lèvres, même s'il avait perdu de son naturel, lui était venu comme un automatisme, ce qu'elle avait offert à Théodore, c'était un sourire sincère, bien qu'il y avait encore de la place pour les progrès. Mais c'était tout de même mieux que rien, on pouvait constater une très nette amélioration. Théodore était là maintenant, près d'elle, et elle n'avait rien besoin de plus.

-Merci. S'était-elle alors contentée de murmurer d'une voix sibylline. Merci d'avoir été là.

-Pas de soucis. S'était-il empressé de répondre, les joues légèrement roses.

-Et je suis désolée d'avoir ruiné ta chemise, je t'en offrirai une nouvelle au besoin. Avait-elle ajouté, un sourire contrit accroché aux lèvres.

-Sérieusement Hermione, tu t'entends parler? Avait-il soupiré, en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu crois sincèrement que je vais m'inquiéter de ma chemise alors que hier soir, tu semblais vraiment mal en point?

Pour toute réponse, Hermione lui avait adressé un sourire un peu plus consistant que la première fois. Théodore Nott était vraiment un drôle de personnage, il était différent en tous points des autres Serpentard. Les Serpentard n'étaient pas tous comme Malefoy, c'est-à-dire bêtes et méchants, certains étaient parfaitement normaux, se fondant dans la masse tant ils paraissaient…banals, d'une banalité à pleurer. Hermione avait vu Théodore traîner avec Malefoy des fois, mais jamais il n'avait proféré une seule insulte à l'égard du très célèbre Trio d'Or, au contraire, il s'était contenté de les ignorer royalement, adressant parfois quelques mots à Hermione seulement parce qu'ils suivaient le même cours d'Arithmancie. Théodore Nott n'était pas un bavard, il était même plutôt timide, et un brin taciturne, moins il se mélangeait aux autres et mieux il se portait, il n'avait pas besoin d'être entouré par des personnes toutes autant hypocrites les unes que les autres pour être heureux.

Alors, pour une fois, Hermione n'avait rien trouvé à répondre. Elle était restée d'autant plus muette qu'il s'était penché pour poser un baiser sur son front, la faisant rougir à son tour. Elle avait fermé les yeux au contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau, et elle avait été déçue qu'il ne lui offre rien d'autre. Qu'espérait-elle, au juste, ils n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre, ils se connaissaient à peine, et qu'il se montre proche d'elle de cette façon, c'était déjà trop pour lui, vraisemblablement pas dans ses habitudes. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire, ce matin, là, c'était de le regarder partir, se fondre à nouveau dans le décor comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il n'était rien d'autre, rien d'autre qu'une ombre.

* * *

><p>La troisième fois qu'Hermione s'était retrouvée en présence de Théodore, elle s'était dit que ce n'était plus qu'une simple coïncidence, que quelque chose était en train de se tramer dans son dos. C'était sans doute le destin, qui avait son mot à dire dans toute cette histoire, ce fichu destin qui s'acharnait à les pousser sur le chemin de l'autre. Pourtant, Hermione n'avait pas grand-chose à lui dire, enfin, rien de plus que ce qu'il s'étaient déjà dits. Finalement, peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas nécessairement besoin de se parler pour pouvoir être ensemble, peut-être que la seule présence de l'autre pouvait suffire. Et cette présence, pour sûr qu'elle suffisait, cela ne faisait même aucun doute. Hermione l'avait expérimenté pas plus tard que lors de leur troisième rencontre, qui fut spéciale à bien des égards, probablement parce que ce fut cette fois-là qu'ils eurent une véritable conversation, et non pas deux mots échangés, trois petits tours et puis s'en allaient.<p>

Cette fois là donc, Hermione avait retrouvé Théodore au bord du grand lac noir. Le Serpentard avait les pieds dans l'eau glacée, et il s'amusait à faire des ricochets avec les pierres qu'il ramassait sur la berge. Fascinée, Hermione avait regardé son bras se tendre en arrière, puis son dos s'arquer alors qu'il préparait son tir, avec une minutie chirurgicale. Puis, d'un geste souple du poignet, il avait envoyé la pierre, qui avait rebondi quatre fois sur la surface de l'eau avant de sombrer avec un plouf caractéristique. Théodore, lui, ne s'était pas aperçu de sa présence. Il continuait son activité comme si de rien n'était, inlassablement qui plus est. Il s'acharnait encore et encore, soucieux de parfaire son résultat. Parfois, il y avait trois rebonds, parfois même pas du tout, mais il ne dépassait guère les cinq, et ses gestes devenaient de plus en plus anarchiques à mesure qu'il s'énervait, agacé d'avoir si peu de résultats. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'Hermione ne savait pas faire, c'était bien ça, faire des ricochets. A dire vrai, elle ne s'y était jamais intéressée auparavant, et puis bon, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui s'apprenait dans les livres.

Alors, elle l'avait regardé faire, attentivement, s'attendant à savoir le faire par mimétisme. Parfois, on pouvait apprendre sur le tas en regardant les autres faire. Après l'avoir étudié quelques temps, la Gryffondor s'était décidée à se baisser pour ramasser un galet. La pulpe de ses doigts rencontra le lisse de la pierre, s'étonnant de n'y trouver aucune aspérité. La nature, encore une fois, avait bien fait les choses. Se pouvait-elle qu'elle seule puisse atteindre un tel niveau de perfection, alors que les humains s'échinaient en vain à s'en approcher le plus possible? Hermione, faute d'avoir la réponse à cette question pourtant existentielle, s'arqua à son tour et se prépara à tirer. Elle afficha une expression profondément dépitée lorsque sa pierre coula directement, sans même rebondir à la surface du lac. Le point positif, en revanche, c'était sans doute que Théodore, à présent, avait noté sa présence. Comme à l'accoutumée, il la dévisageait de ses grands yeux sombres, et une fois encore, Hermione se sentit déshabillée du regard.

-Excuse moi, je ne t'avais pas entendue arriver. Avait-il annoncé, non sans se défaire de son sempiternel sourire en coin.

-C'est que je me suis faite très discrète. Avait-elle répondu du tac-au-tac, lui arrachant un sourire encore plus large.

-Je ne savais pas que tu venais ici pour faire des ricochets. L'avait-il taquinée alors qu'Hermione avait senti ses joues s'enflammer sous l'effet de cette assertion.

-A dire vrai, je ne sais pas en faire. Avait-elle avoué à contrecoeur, détestant avouer de la sorte ses faiblesses, si tant était que ne pas savoir faire des ricochets en était une.

-Toi, ne pas savoir quelque chose? L'avait-il provoquée tout en s'approchant d'elle, la faisant trembler de la tête aux pieds. Blague à part, je peux t'apprendre si tu le souhaites.

-Pourquoi pas. Avait-elle répondu, sur la défensive. Ca peut toujours s'avérer instructif.

-Viens-là. avait-il commandé de sa voix qui avait le don de lui coller des frissons partout.

Alors, tout simplement, elle s'était mise là, comme il l'avait demandé. De deux pas, il s'était encore rapproché, et à présent, il était derrière elle, si proche, que ça en était troublant. D'une main, il tenait un galet, alors que de l'autre, il effleurait doucement sa taille du bout des doigts. Hermione avait tremblé plus fort lorsqu'il avait directement posé sa main virile sur sa hanche, et déjà, son souffle se voulait plus heurté, à mesure que son trouble s'accroissait de façon exponentielle. Lentement, il avait glissé le galet dans sa main droite, et Hermione avait ressenti la décharge électrique qui l'avait traversée au contact de leurs peaux…Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa nuque, alors qu'il était indécemment proche. Il modelait son corps à sa guise, de façon à ce qu'elle réussisse à coup sûr son tir, et elle frissonnait abondamment sous ses caresses presque innocentes. Ressentait-il aussi cette tension qu'il y avait entre eux, ce désir puissant et impérieux, mais aussi, l'électricité?

-Maintenant, essaies de lancer. Lui ordonna-t-il, tout près de son oreille, sa main toujours posée sur sa hanche. Vas y doucement. Je peux bien t'apprendre la gestuelle, mais encore faut-il que tu doses ton tir.

Alors que ce n'était pas franchement drôle, Théodore avait éclaté de rire dès lors qu'Hermione avait échoué son tir pour la seconde fois. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione l'avait entendu rire, aussi, elle avait été plus troublée que jamais, grisée par les différentes facettes de cet homme qu'elle était en train de découvrir. Son cœur battait encore la chamade, il s'emballait dangereusement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il continuait de l'effleurer, comme si de rien n'était. Oh, évidemment, elle ne pouvait croire que son attitude était innocente, il l'avait ressenti lui aussi, elle en était certaine. Il était en train d'en jouer, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Finalement, l'hilarité du jeune homme s'était calmée, et il avait glissé à son oreille, non sans l'embrasser sur la joue.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Avait-il assuré, alors qu'Hermione était mortifiée. On ne peut pas toujours réussir du premier coup.

Finalement, il s'était éloigné, dissipant du même coup toute la tension qui s'était accumulée entre eux. Une fois encore, il l'avait laissée pantelante et frustrée. Il s'était éloigné simplement pour pouvoir en faire lui aussi, et, d'un regard circonspect, elle l'avait regardé faire. Elle s'était efforcée de l'imiter, en vain, c'était à croire qu'elle ne devait pas être douée pour faire des ricochets. Ils avaient joué ainsi une bonne partie de l'après-midi, s'amusant véritablement pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Elle s'était surprise à rire parfois, et elle s'était également surprise à tomber amoureuse du rire de Théodore, au demeurant si rare. En l'espace d'un après-midi, ils avaient retrouvé un tant soit peu d'innocence propre à l'enfance, à travers leurs rires et leurs jeux, et surtout, surtout, il y avait ce lien tangible et encore un peu fragile qui s'était tissé entre eux, un lien qui reposait sur l'étonnante complicité qu'il y avait entre eux, malgré toutes leurs différences.

* * *

><p>La quatrième fois qu'Hermione avait retrouvé Théodore, c'était lui qui était venu à elle. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient quittés, elle lui avait soufflé à l'oreille le mot de passe de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Et même si en théorie le règlement l'interdisait, pour une fois, Hermione pouvait bien y faire une entorse, d'autant plus que Théodore était selon elle une personne digne de confiance. Alors non, elle n'avait eu aucun scrupule à lui communiquer le mot de passe, au cas où, lui avait-elle glissé à l'oreille, il aurait envie de la voir. Quand elle était repartie de son côté, Hermione n'avait jamais cru que Théodore aurait eu le cran de venir, ou même, qu'il tenait suffisamment à elle pour se rendre en territoire ennemi. Il était une heure du matin, il n'était pas certain d'y trouver Hermione, mais qu'importait, dans le fond, il savait qu'elle était insomniaque, qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle soit encore en train de travailler sur ses devoirs à l'heure qu'il est, alors, il avait tenté sa chance. La Grosse Dame avait bougonné de voir un élève de Serpentard s'approcher de sa si précieuse salle commune, mais elle l'avait laissé entrer, dévoilant son trésor au visiteur plus qu'étonné par ce qu'il voyait.<p>

La salle commune des Gryffondor était tellement plus chaleureuse que la sienne, il y régnait une franche camaraderie quand bien même elle serait vide, comme c'était présentement le cas. Mais ce n'était pas le décor qui l'avait intéressé ce soir là. Non, ce qui l'avait intéressé, c'était cette jeune femme assise dans un des fauteuils moelleux et qui semblaient terriblement avenants. Elle était penchée sur ses devoirs, exactement comme il l'avait deviné. Tout doucement, il s'était approché d'elle, pour ne pas lui faire peur. Et, tout en s'arrêtant juste derrière le canapé, il s'était exprimé à voix basse, pour ne pas alerter les autres qui devaient dormir à poings fermés.

-il est une heure du matin, Hermione, tu ne devrais pas être ici.

-Je devrais être où, alors? S'était-elle enquise, non sans tourner la tête vers lui.

-Dans ton lit, par exemple. Avait-il répondu, comme si cela relevait de l'évidence même -et seul Merlin savait que c'était effectivement le cas. Il est un peu plus d'une heure du matin.

-Je n'ai pas sommeil. Avait-elle rétorqué tandis qu'il avait fait le tour du fauteuil pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle, sur l'accoudoir, la contraignant à se pousser un peu pour lui faire de la place. Et toi, je pourrais te retourner la question.

-J'avais envie de te voir. Avait-il dévoilé, l'air légèrement penaud, alors que le cœur d'Hermione s'était remis à battre à un rythme endiablé dans sa poitrine. Je savais que je n'arriverais pas à me défaire de cette idée avant de venir, alors, me voilà. La seule façon de résister à la tentation est d'y céder, n'est-ce pas ce qu'avait dit un jour ce bon vieil Oscar?

-Tu connais Oscar Wilde, toi? Avait-elle questionné, véritablement surprise qu'il connaisse cet auteur moldu.

-il faut bien se cultiver. Avait-il éludé en haussant les épaules. Quand on n'a rien d'autre à faire, je pense que c'est mieux de se cultiver plutôt que de se laisser aller à l'oisiveté, tu ne penses pas?

-Je suis d'accord. Avait-elle approuvé en hochant la tête affirmativement pour appuyer ses propos.

-Plus sérieusement, pour répondre à ta question, avait-il repris, avec assurance, c'est que non seulement j'avais envie de te voir, mais en plus, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, en plus de me sentir horriblement seul.

-Tu sais, il y a mieux que moi comme compagnie. Avait-elle souligner, non sans arquer un sourcil perplexe.

-Peut-être, avait-il concédé, arrachant à la Gryffondor une moue boudeuse, mais c'était toi que je voulais voir. C'est à croire que tu aimes te l'entendre dire, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète?

-Autant de fois qu'il sera nécessaire. Avait-elle gloussé, alors que sur ses lèvres s'était peint un gigantesque sourire malicieux.

-Evidemment. Avait-il soupiré tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu ne perds pas le nord, toi.

-Jamais.

Puis, le silence était revenu, confortable, cette fois-ci. Théodore s'était confortablement calé dans le fauteuil, et il était en train de regarder le plafond, comme si ce dernier avait quelque chose de particulièrement passionnant. Tout, mais ne surtout pas penser à la trop soudaine proximité d'Hermione, qui l'obnubilait plus qu'il n'était nécessaire. En fait, ce qui l'avait empêché de dormir, c'était d'avoir compris que de fil en aiguille, il était tombé amoureux d'elle, comme ça, sans qu'il ne sache véritablement comment l'expliquer. Ils s'étaient véritablement parlés que quatre fois, mais ces quatre fois avaient suffi à dégeler son cœur glacé, qui n'avait jamais battu pour qui que ce soit. Hermione n'était peut-être pas douée pour les ricochets, mais elle pouvait désormais se targuer de cet exploit. Le lien qui s'était forgé entre eux était indéniable, tangible, et Théodore savait qu'Hermione ressentait la même chose elle aussi.

Depuis quand l'avait-il réalisé? Simplement depuis leur petite escapade au lac, là où il avait été particulièrement proche d'elle, à la fois physiquement et mentalement. Il s'était senti parfaitement en osmose avec elle, et s'il ne devait pas vivre d'histoire avec elle, alors, ça ne serait avec aucune autre, car aucune autre n'était capable de lui donner ce sentiment de plénitude qu'il ressentait alors qu'il était avec elle. Hermione était rentrée dans sa vie, et elle y avait tout foutu en l'air, ses croyances, ses principes, jusqu'à même ses certitudes. Tout ce qu'il avait été, ou tout du moins, ce qu'il avait cru être avait volé en éclats, à présent, il ne savait plus grand-chose, en fait, il ne savait plus rien. Et, il en était certain, Hermione était la seule avec qui il pouvait espérer tout reconstruire, d'ailleurs, n'avaient-ils pas commencé à se reconstruire, tous les deux, simplement en se contentant de la présence rassurante de l'autre? Alors, tout doucement, Théodore s'était emparé de la main d'Hermione, qui par ailleurs, avait cessé de travailler, pour se blottir dans le fauteuil elle aussi.

-Hermione? Avait-il demandé d'une voix rauque, pour attirer son attention.

-Oui? Avait-elle répondu tout en tournant son visage fatigué vers lui, alors qu'il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure avec hésitation.

-Cela ne te paraît-il pas trop prématuré si je t'embrasse maintenant?

Hermione l'avait regardé, complètement abasourdie. Visiblement, elle ne s'était sûrement pas attendue à ce qu'il lui demande la permission, là où d'autres ne seraient absolument pas gênés. Et rien que l'idée, en elle-même, lui donnait des frissons, une nuée de papillons venait de s'envoler dans son ventre, alors qu'elle tentait de s'imaginer les lèvres de Théodore posées contre les siennes, sa langue se glisser doucement dans sa bouche….Hermione s'était à son tour mordillé la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. D'un côté, elle en avait terriblement envie, mais d'un autre, ses expériences en la matière n'avaient pas été très ragoutantes. Elle avait échangé quelques chastes baisers avec Viktor Krum, peu avant qu'il ne reparte en Bulgarie, puis, son premier vrai baiser, avec les langues qui se caressent, elle l'avait échangé avec Ron, et ça n'avait pas été bien folichon. Mais d'un autre côté, elle était en train de se dire qu'elle n'avait qu'une vie, et que si elle s'arrêtait à quelques expériences ratées, il y avait des chances pour qu'elle passe à côté d'autres expériences, autrement plus intéressantes.

Alors, doucement, elle s'était redressée, de façon à s'agenouiller dans le fauteuil. Elle s'était mordillée la lèvre inférieure, puis, doucement, elle s'était approchée de lui. Elle avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules, puis, elle avait délicatement posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour lui donner un baiser extrêmement chaste. Elle avait senti son cœur exploser dès lors que leurs lèvres s'étaient effleurées, alors que le désir, puissant et impérieux, remontait en elle par vagues successives. Théodore, lui, n'en avait pas attendu davantage de sa part, ayant saisi le signal, il avait noué ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui, la forçant à glisser une jambe en travers des siennes de façon à ce qu'elle se retrouve à califourchon sur lui. Hermione avait passé ses bras autour de son cou, et elle l'avait serré tout contre lui. Il avait pressé ses lèvres sur les siennes avec ferveur, et elle s'était sentie chavirer dès lors qu'il avait voulu approfondir le baiser. Hermione avait entrouvert la bouche, légèrement tremblante, et elle s'était figée lorsque la langue du Serpentard s'était glissée entre ses lèvres, pour venir valser avec sa jumelle. Au départ, ce contact chaud et humide ne lui avait toujours pas paru plaisant, c'était même plutôt bizarre, mais elle avait fini par s'y faire, à mesure que leurs langues s'affrontaient doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par la soumettre à lui, à sa douce torture. Réflexion faite, ce n'était pas si désagréable, et Hermione s'était même autorisée à penser qu'il fallait passer par quelques expériences pas terribles pour accéder à quelque chose de bien mieux.


	22. cette fièvre qui le ronge

**TITRE**: Cette fièvre qui le ronge.

**FANDOM: **Harry Potter

**PERSONNAGE: **Hermione Granger & Théodore Nott

**THEME: **Massage + n°18, dites aaah.

**RATING: **K

**DISCLAIMER: **Les personnages appartiennent à JKR, je ne fais que martyriser ses personnages pour les besoins de cet OS.

**NOTE: **Encore une fois, j'ai combiné des prompts. Les prompts en questions sont Massage (pour le Bingo) et le thème n°18 Dites aaah des 30 baisers. De ce fait, ce OS a été cross-posté sur ces deux communautés. Sinon, je remercie tous ceux qui sont allés voir ma nouvelle fic, Somewhere, et j'encourage les autres à le faire si ce n'est pas encore fait. Enfin, je tenais à vous dire que j'ai écrit deux autres OS pour les Chroniques, aussi je ne devrais pas être bien longue pour les poster, surtout que je me suis mise en tête de venir à bout de ce défi (encore 8 OS avant la fin, dernière ligne droite!) Bonne lecture, et à la semaine prochaine! Comme d'habitude, vos RAR sont sur mon livejournal : styxxounette**point**livejournal**point**com.

* * *

><p>Noël approchait à grands pas. Les vitrines londoniennes se paraient de mille et une lumières étincelantes, et toutes semblaient vouloir rivaliser d'extravagance. Les fêtes de fin d'année étaient évidemment à l'honneur, et tous ces gens pressés semblaient s'être concertés pour aller faire leurs courses de dernière minute en même temps, tant les files d'attentes à la caisse des grands magasins semblaient interminables. Toute cette ambiance festive et joyeuse avait tendance à indifférer profondément Théodore, qui n'avait jamais véritablement fêté Noël. Sa mère était morte peu de jours avant la célébration de la naissance du Christ, alors, il était même évident qu'il n'ait vraiment pas envie de se réjouir de ce jour alors qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment fait son deuil. Et franchement, chez les sorciers de sang-pur comme la sienne, on avait autre chose à faire que de célébrer une fête moldue, et surtout, strictement commercial.<p>

C'était donc un Théodore à la fois mélancolique et désabusé qui se promenait dans les rues de Londres, alors qu'il était en train de se demander pourquoi diable il avait accepté de venir faire les courses de Noël avec sa petite amie. Elle mettait tant de cœur dans les derniers préparatifs que Théodore avait préféré ne pas jouer les rabat-joie en râlant parce que dans les vitrines, il y avait bien trop de rouge et de doré alors que le vert, quoique présent, était presque obsolète. Hermione, qui avait perdu au moins dix ans d'âge mental, s'arrêtait à chaque vitrine ou presque pour regarder les décorations que les commerçants y avaient installées, alors que Théodore, lui, soupirait devant le prix de certains objets qui lui semblaient excessifs. Bien qu'il eût été habitué à grandir dans le luxe et l'opulence, il demeurait intimement convaincu que cinq-cent livres sterling pour une robe, c'était trop cher. Evidemment, Hermione les regardait avec un soupçon d'envie, même si elle n'avait jamais été portée sur les chiffons, le fait était qu'elle recherchait des cadeaux pour quelques personne encore, et qu'elle désespérait presque de ne pas avoir d'idée.

A côté de lui, Hermione serra sa main, un peu plus fermement. Ca non plus, il n'avait pas l'habitude, bien que ça faisait des années qu'ils étaient ensemble. En fait, depuis qu'il connaissait Hermione, bon nombre de ses habitudes avaient changé. Du jour au lendemain, il avait dû apprendre à se laisser apprivoiser, à ne pas fuir tout courant lorsqu'elle lui témoignait quelques gestes d'affection, lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment été très tactile. Il lui arrivait encore de sursauter lorsqu'elle le prenait par la taille, mais bon, quand cela arrivait, il ne protestait jamais puisqu'il aimait la sentir tout contre lui. Alors, doucement, il prit la jeune femme par les épaules. Elle se tourna vers lui, lui adressa un grand sourire, puis, elle glissa son propre bras autour de sa taille. Ils déambulèrent ainsi collés serrés dans la rue bondée, profitant simplement de pouvoir être avec l'autre.

-Oh, regarde! S'écria-t-elle, tout en pointant du doigt la vitrine d'une grande enseigne de produits de beauté, tu crois que ça plairait à Ginny, ça?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en toute honnêteté, c'est ton amie alors tu es supposée connaître ses goûts plus que moi, non?

Le côté pragmatique de Théodore agaçait parfois Hermione, surtout en ce moment précis, car il était évident qu'elle essayait de l'impliquer d'une façon ou d'une autre dans ses achats. Théodore n'avait visiblement toujours pas compris à quel point ça pouvait être important pour elle, aussi ne comprenait-il jamais vraiment pourquoi elle s'en offusquait. Elle lui demandait son avis, il ne faisait que le lui donner, pas vrai?

-Tu pourrais au moins jouer le jeu. Soupira-t-elle tout en esquissant une vague moue boudeuse. Ne serait-ce que pour me faire plaisir. C'est à croire que c'est une corvée, pour toi, de venir faire les courses de Noël avec moi.

-Tu sais très bien ce que Noël représente pour moi. Argua-t-il tout en levant les yeux au ciel, agacé par la tournure que prenaient les évènements, car évidemment, il fallait toujours que ça tourne au vinaigre. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'habitude de faire tout ce cirque à cette période-ci de l'année.

-Théodore, ça fait cinq ans que l'on fête Noël. Au bout de tant d'années, tu devrais avoir enregistré ma façon de procéder. Tu sais, quand on est en couple, c'est normal de vouloir faire certaines choses à deux, comme sortir, se promener dans la rue main dans la main, et faire les courses de Noël fait partie du lot.

-Je sais. Répliqua-t-il, tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure avec agacement. C'est juste que pour être franc, je déteste Noël, et cette coutume débile d'offrir des cadeaux à cette période-ci de l'année. C'est comme la fête des mères et la Saint Valentin, il n'y a pas besoin d'une date fixe dans le calendrier pour faire plaisir à son entourage.

La réponse ne parut pas franchement plaire à Hermione puisque cette dernière venait de tourner ostensiblement la tête, pour montrer qu'elle était vexée. Théodore soupira longuement, puis il fourra ses mains dans ses poches. Hermione parut regretter l'étreinte de son petit-ami, mais elle n'insista pas, elle n'insistait jamais lorsqu'il était fâché, de toute façons. Et fâché, clairement il l'était, il regardait tout autour de lui non sans éviter soigneusement de la regarder. Elle se sentait ignorée, et elle appréciait d'autant moins l'attitude de l'ancien Serpentard. Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, mais il avait certains traits de caractère tout bonnement insupportables et la susceptibilité en faisait partie, elle en avait marre de passer son temps à ménager la chèvre et le chou, mais aussi des humeurs de monsieur.

Théodore, de son côté, faisait rarement de concession. Il fallait le prendre comme il se présentait, avec lui, soit ça passait, soit ça cassait. Il n'y avait jamais de demi-mesure, et bien souvent, force était de constater que ça cassait, purement et simplement. Hermione et lui avaient tous les deux un fort caractère, difficilement conciliants, aussi leurs prises de bec étaient fréquentes et il n'était pas rare qu'ils se fassent la tête pendant des jours entiers. Autant dire que pendant ces périodes de froid, l'ambiance à la maison était franchement glaciale, et c'était cas de le dire. En ce moment précis, Théodore n'avait qu'une hâte: retourner chez eux pour aller s'enfermer dans son bureau, où il passerait des heures à lire, à écrire, ou à jouer du piano. Bref, s'occuper sans se préoccuper pour le moins du monde de la présence d'Hermione.

-Bon, tu viens? Le houspilla Hermione alors qu'elle venait d'entrer dans la boutique, attendant visiblement qu'il fasse de même.

-Non, c'est bon, vas-y je t'attends dehors. Répondit-il tout en se tassant un peu plus contre le mur pour éviter de gêner les passants en restant en plein milieu de la route.

-Comme tu voudras. Finit par concéder l'ancienne Gryffondor en disparaissant dans la boutique pour de bon.

Théodore profita de son absence pour s'allumer une cigarette, sous le regard peu amène d'une jeune mère qui venait d'éloigner son enfant. Théodore haussa les épaules, blasé. Ils s'étaient tous passés le mot pour venir lui casser les pieds ou bien? En tout cas, qu'ils continuent sur leur lancée, ils étaient foutrement bien partis. Théodore avait d'autant plus hâte que son calvaire s'achève, paradoxalement, il n'aimait jamais se fâcher avec Hermione, il arrivait à un stade de sa vie où il ne supportait plus les conflits. Au bout de quelques minutes passées dans le froid glaciales, Théodore fut pris d'une quinte de toux monstrueuse, qui le fit presque se courber en deux. Il dût attendre de longues minutes que ça passe, mais cela ne passait pas. Il fut saisi d'une nouvelle quinte, alors que presque simultanément, un frisson glacé lui dévalait l'échine. Lorsqu'Hermione sortit enfin du magasin, avec ses achats, elle trouva son petit-ami en train de cracher ses poumons.

-Théodore, ça va? S'enquit-elle, légèrement soucieuse, tandis que Théodore s'étouffait dans une nouvelle quinte de toux.

-Oui, ça va aller. Hoqueta-t-il, la voix plus aigüe qu'à l'ordinaire. C'est juste la bouffée qui n'est pas passée, ce n'est rien du tout.

Hermione fit la moue en avisant la cigarette à moitié consumée que l'ancien Serpentard tenait fermement entre ses doigts gantés. Elle n'avait jamais approuvé cette sale manie qu'il avait de fumer, et elle était persuadée que ça allait lui jouer de vilains tours un jour ou l'autre. De même, il était simplement hors de question qu'ils mettent un bébé en route tant que leur appartement serait constamment enfumé. Il connaissait le deal, elle lui en avait fait part de très nombreuses fois, et désormais, les cartes étaient entre ses mains. Qu'il ne soit pas décidé pour autant à arrêter vexait un peu la jeune femme qui avait surtout l'impression qu'il ne souhaitait pas particulièrement avoir des enfants avec elle, sinon, il ferait des efforts, non?

-Ca, c'est Merlin qui t'a puni. Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai fini de toute façon, il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver un cadeau pour Ginny. Tu vas être heureux, on va rentrer à la maison.

-Et que lui as-tu acheté, à Ginny? S'enquit-il, la voix légèrement cassée par ses quintes de toux successives.

-Un set de produits de beauté et de bien être. Elle a accouché il n'y a pas longtemps, ça lui fera un bien fou. Elle n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de prendre soin d'elle depuis qu'Albus Severus est né.

Théodore se retint de grimacer en entendant le nom que les Potter ont donné à leur rejeton. Albus Severus, franchement! Théodore avait beau respecter les deux hommes susmentionnés, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le prénom de l'aîné des Potter très laid, ou tout du moins, pas facile à porter. Il détestait cette manie qu'avaient les Potter-Weasley de donner des prénoms de défunts à leurs enfants, c'était glauque au possible. Il ne lui viendrait même pas à l'idée d'appeler son fils Anastase, comme son grand-père, ni même Philomène comme sa grand-mère. Encore, en prénoms secondaires, ça passe, mais pas en prénoms principaux, que diable.

-Soit dit en passant, Albus Severus est adorable. Ca donnerait presque envie.

La dernière phrase d'Hermione lui resta en travers de la gorge. Il était sûr qu'elle l'avait fait exprès, que c'était un message subliminal qui lui était adressé. Théodore frémit. Bien qu'ils avaient à peine vingt-quatre ans, Hermione lui faisait déjà part de ses envies de bébé et compagnie, il n'était vraiment pas sorti de l'auberge. Il ne se sentait pas du tout prêt à être père, sans doute parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu le bon exemple à la maison, et puis, s'imaginer avec cette petite chose qui lui braille dans les oreilles à longueur de temps…franchement, il ne comprenait pas l'engouement que pouvaient avoir les jeunes femmes pour les bébés.

-On verra. Se contenta-t-il de répondre, les sourcils froncés, alors que les lèvres d'Hermione s'étiraient en un léger sourire ravi.

Théodore haussait les épaules. S'il suffisait de faire semblant d'acquiescer pour qu'elle arrête de faire la tête, alors, soit, il veillerait à employer cette méthode plus souvent. Il se doutait qu'Hermione allait l'attendre au tournant, tout en arguant qu'il avait promis alors qu'il n'avait rien promis du tout, mais peu importait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, et que son humeur semblait s'être améliorée de façon drastique.

* * *

><p>Le soir suivant, l'état de Théodore ne s'était pas franchement amélioré. Au contraire même, il semblait aller en empirant. Non content de cracher ses poumons, il n'arrêtait pas de se moucher, et il déambulait dans tout l'appartement emmitouflé dans trois tonnes de couvertures, parce que bon sang, on se les caillait là dedans! Hermione était en train de lire un magazine lorsqu'elle leva le regard vers son petit-ami, qui s'activait dans la cuisine à se préparer un gros mug de thé chaud avec trois généreuses cuillérées de miel pour faire passer ce fichu mal de gorge. L'ancienne Gryffondor finit par se lever et par aller dans la cuisine à son tour, car il fallait dire que l'état de Théodore l'inquiétait vraiment. D'habitude, Théodore n'était jamais malade, mais là, il semblait vraiment mal en point.<p>

-tu devrais t'allonger. Lui conseilla-t-elle en se postant dans l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Pas besoin. Rétorqua-t-il en sortant le mug du micro-ondes, manquant de se brûler sur la porcelaine surchauffée. Je vais bien.

-A peine. Ironisa Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu tousses abondamment, en plus de te moucher et de déambuler dans l'appartement enroulé dans toutes ces couvertures?

-Ce n'est qu'un simple rhume. Éluda-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-Si ce n'est qu'un simple rhume, alors pourquoi tu as l'air d'agoniser à chaque seconde qui passe? Laisse ce mug là et va te coucher, je te l'apporte.

-Tu ne devrais pas…commença Théodore.

-Attends, je te propose de te dorloter et tu refuses?

-Vu sous cet angle…grimaça Théodore, qui peinait à tenir debout.

-Tu vois! S'exclama Hermione, triomphante. Tu as encore l'air de souffrir le martyr.

-J'ai mal partout. Geignit Théodore tout en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine. J'ai l'impression que chaque geste que je dois faire me coûte un effort surhumain.

Hermione ne répondit pas à ses doléances. Elle s'approcha de lui, et posa sa main tiède sur son front. Théodore frissonna un peu à son contact, et il resserra la couverture autour de lui, tout en claquant des dents. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Le front du jeune homme était brûlant. Il avait les joues très rouges et le contour des lèvres légèrement bleu. Pour couronner le tout, il tremblait vraiment beaucoup. Ses mains quant à elles étaient glacées, il devait en être de même pour ses pieds.

-Tu es brûlant. Constata-t-elle à voix haute, tandis qu'elle commençait à frictionner le dos de Théodore pour lui prodiguer un tant soit peu de chaleur humaine. Tu vois, si tu étais rentré avec moi dans le magasin, tu n'en serais pas là.

-C'est pas à cause de ça, te dis-je. Râla-t-il pour la forme, alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'Hermione n'en croirait pas un mot, et que de toute façon, elle avait raison, comme toujours. Aoutch, attention, tu fais mal.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être douillet! Le rabroua-t-elle en laissant échapper un petit sourire blasé. Je ne fais que t'effleurer.

-C'est que tu as une sacrée poigne, alors. Grommela-t-il piteusement, n'appréciant pas qu'on lui rappelle qu'il était effectivement douillet.

Hermione commença alors à défaire les couches de couvertures qui l'entouraient. Théodore commença à paniquer, et il les resserra autour de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? S'enquit-il d'une voix blanche, alors qu'Hermione s'acharnait à batailler contre les couvertures.

-Quelque chose qui te fera du bien. Rétorqua-t-elle, catégorique. Tu t'es plaint d'avoir mal partout pas plus tard qu'il y a cinq minutes, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, mais…commença-t-il à protester alors qu'Hermione avait déjà ouvert de moitié sa chemise pour la lui enlever.

-Tais-toi. Lui ordonna-t-elle, d'un ton sans appel. Ne parle que pour me dire où précisément tu as mal.

Déjà, les doigts d'Hermione s'activaient sur son dos, sur ses épaules. Théodore frissonna derechef, c'était qu'elle était cruelle, sa belle Hermione, quand elle s'y mettait, ne voyait-elle pas qu'il avait vraiment froid? Et elle le privait de toute source de chaleur? En d'autres circonstances, il aurait apprécié ce massage, mais il se doutait bien également qu'en d'autres circonstances, il n'y aurait pas eu droit. Il y avait droit parce qu'il était malade. Hermione laissa échapper un petit soupir désabusé, avant de se pencher et de poser doucement ses lèvres dans le cou du jeune homme. Cette fois, il frissonna, mais ce n'était sûrement pas à cause du froid. L'ancien Serpentard tâcha tout de même de profiter un peu de ce cadeau qu'elle lui offrait.

-Tu es tendu. Fit-elle remarquer, alors que ses doigts s'attardaient sur les nœuds qui s'étaient installés à la naissance du cou de son compagnon. Une vraie boule de nerfs.

-Alors détends-moi. Réclama-t-il, la voix légèrement rauque, tandis qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière pour la poser sur la poitrine de la jeune femme.

-Hé. Protesta-t-elle en le repoussant doucement. Ca ne va pas aller si tu ne me laisses pas ma liberté de mouvements. Crois moi, ça sera bien moins efficace si tu te colles à moi.

-De toutes façons je ne suis pas contagieux. Grommela-t-il tout en se redressant.

-La n'est pas la question. Coupa Hermione, les joues légèrement roses à cause du sous-entendu qu'il venait de faire, avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur sa joue. Merci de coopérer.

-Tu n'es plus fâchée? Osa-t-il demander, tout en fermant les yeux, alors que les doigts magiques d'Hermione descendaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale, s'attardant sur tous les points de tension qu'elle avait pu repérer.

-Non…éluda-t-elle en appuyant plus fort, le faisant légèrement grimacer. Je pense que tu as déjà assez été puni comme ça.

-Quel sadisme. Se moqua-t-il, n'ayant rien perdu de sa verve. Je te verrais bien à un poste haut placé dans l'armée, tu sais, celui qui fait souffrir les troufions en les faisant courir à cinq heures du matin sous la pluie battante…

Les yeux fermés, Théodore n'avait pas vu le visage d'Hermione se décomposé, avant de se fermer complètement. Il se rendit compte de son erreur lorsqu'il ne sentit plus du tout ses doigts sur son corps, et qu'elle venait de s'éloigner, les lèvres pincées. Théodore s'empressa de rattraper l'une des couvertures qu'il y avait au sol pour s'y emmitoufler.

-Allez Hermione, reviens, je plaisantais.

-Remets ta chemise. Lui dit-elle, d'un ton dangereusement neutre. Je vais appeler un médecin.

-Vous les femmes. Râla-t-il tout en se rhabillant, non sans grimacer de douleur. Je n'y comprendrai jamais rien.

-En effet. Rétorqua Hermione, mauvaise. Il semblerait même que tu sois un cas désespéré.

Sur-ce, elle quitta la pièce, alors que Théodore se traitait mentalement d'idiot. Il en avait vraiment assez qu'ils se disputent sans cesse pour des broutilles, et qu'il ait l'impression d'être en train de marcher sur des œufs dès lors qu'il se risquait à dire quelque chose. Si c'était comme ça, très bien, il allait continuer à se taire. Ne voyait-elle pas qu'il faisait des efforts pour sociabiliser, pour paraître moins grognon, plus fantaisiste, moins rabat-joie? Il était même fort probable que Théodore n'ait pas encore compris qu'il n'avait pas besoin de changer, que c'était sans doute son côté intellectuel psychorigide qui avait plu à Hermione, et qu'elle l'aimait tel qu'il était. Même après cinq ans de relation, il avait encore tout à apprendre. Théodore ne put s'empêcher de soupirer encore, puis, il se leva péniblement.

Il vacilla dangereusement dès lors qu'il se fut mis sur ses deux jambes. Il venait d'avoir un vertige qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il se prit les pieds dans la chaise, et il se rattrapa au meuble derrière lui, tout en haletant bruyamment. Il ferma les yeux, le temps que le sol redevienne un tant soit peu stable en dessous de ses pieds, mais cela resta inefficace, ça tanguait toujours autour de lui, il était plongé dans une espèce de brouillard comme s'il venait de subir un sortilège de confusion. Et en plus, il avait mal au cœur, comme s'il n'était pas en train d'agoniser assez…Alertée par le bruit, Hermione s'était précipitée dans la cuisine. Elle vit la bouilloire renversée sur le sol, son contenu répandu sur le carrelage. Théodore qui s'accrochait tant bien que mal au meuble. Tout en prenant garde de ne pas marcher dans l'eau bouillante, Hermione se précipita aux côtés de l'ancien Serpentard et l'attrapa solidement par le bras.

-Maintenant tu vas te coucher. Ca t'évitera de tout casser, ou pire, de te blesser malencontreusement.

Cette fois-ci, Théodore ne protesta pas, bien au contraire. De toute manière, il n'en avait même plus l'énergie. C'était très probablement la fièvre qui était en train de le bouffer de l'intérieur, qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens, et sa motricité par-dessus le marché. La voix d'Hermione lui était parvenue en un écho lointain, qu'il fut presque incapable de discerner. Tout tanguait de plus en plus autour de lui, alors que sa vue se brouillait de la même façon. Puis, soudainement, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids, et il vacilla pour de bon. Hermione eut tout juste le temps de le retenir, alors qu'il allait heurter le meuble derrière lui. Il s'était évanoui.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Théodore se réveilla, il était alité. Dans un premier temps, il ne reconnut pas l'endroit où il était, mais il fut très certainement soulagé de reconnaître la chambre qu'il partageait avec Hermione. Il fut surpris de constater qu'Hermione l'avait bordé. A moitié conscient, il se demanda comment elle avait fait pour le transporter jusqu'ici, parce que de toute évidence, il était bien trop lourd pour qu'elle puisse le porter, mais la connaissant, elle avait dû utiliser un sort de lévitation pour le monter jusqu'à leur chambre. Et, alors qu'il reprenait tout doucement connaissance, il vit qu'Hermione était assise à côté de lui, sur le bord du lit, et qu'elle lui appliquait un linge mouillé sur son front, alors qu'il transpirait à grosses gouttes. C'était à ne plus comprendre, tout à l'heure, il avait l'impression d'avoir été parachuté au fin-fond de la Sibérie, et là, il mourait de chaud et pire encore, il avait l'impression de se consumer sur place.<p>

-Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé? Demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse, alors qu'il clignait des yeux pour tenter de dissiper le voile flou qui s'était invité devant ses yeux d'un bleu sombre.

-Tu t'es évanoui dans la cuisine, tu ne t'en rappelles donc pas? Demanda Hermione, inquiète, tandis qu'elle essorait le linge dans la bassine qu'elle avait posée sur la table de chevet. C'est normal si tu ne t'en rappelles pas, tu as presque quarante de fièvre.

-Tant que ça? Grogna-t-il tout en tentant de se redresser. Tu m'étonnes que je vois des étoiles depuis tout à l'heure, et que j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir d'un moment à l'autre.

-Allons, ce n'est qu'une petite fièvre. Soupira Hermione, en écartant quelques mèches de cheveux bruns qui s'étaient collées sur son front. Tu vas y survivre.

-Pas forcément. Soutint-il tout en grimaçant péniblement. Ma mère n'y a pas survécu, elle.

Un silence gêné accueillit la remarque de Théodore. Il ne parlait jamais de sa mère, c'était un sujet tabou, et au demeurant encore très douloureux pour lui. Hermione se doutait bien que si sa mère était morte d'une forte fièvre, elle devait avoir quelques prédispositions pour y avoir succombé aussi facilement, personne de nos jours mourait d'une simple fièvre. Néanmoins, elle se garda bien d'en faire la remarque, surtout que Théodore la regardait de ses yeux vitreux.

-Ca va aller. Le rassura-t-elle en ébouriffant tendrement ses cheveux d'un brun sombre. Le médicomage ne va pas tarder à arriver.

-Tu as quand même appelé un médicomage? Râla-t-il. Tu sais très bien que je hais les médecins de tout poil.

-Peut-être, mais mes connaissances en médicomagie ne sont pas assez poussées pour que je puisse te soigner moi-même. Admit Hermione à contrecœur. Alors sois gentil, plus vite tu coopéreras, et plus vite ce mauvais moment passera.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Grommela-t-il tout en s'enfonçant dans les oreillers, à moitié comateux.

Hermione soupira, avant de s'allonger tout contre lui. Elle cala sa tête contre son épaule, et posa doucement sa main sur son torse. Sous ses doigts, elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre plus fort et plus rapidement que d'habitude. En écoutant un peu plus attentivement sa respiration, elle devinait qu'elle était hachée, presque rauque. Un léger râle s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes, puis, Hermione dut s'éloigner lorsqu'il se redressa brusquement pour étouffer une quinte de toux.

-Je vais aller voir si le médicomage est arrivé. Annonça-t-elle tout en se levant. Je ne t'abandonne pas bien longtemps, je reviendrai vite.

Théodore, une fois qu'il fut calmé, se laissa aller à somnoler, terrassé par la forte fièvre. Il entendait vaguement les pas d'Hermione disparaître dans le couloir. Il entendit aussi des voix qui s'entremêlaient et se superposaient, puis, il y eut de nouveau des bruits de pas dans le couloir, et la porte de la chambre s'entrouvrit légèrement. Hermione entra la première, suivie par le médicomage. Il devait avoir la cinquantaine, un début de calvitie et surtout, c'était un grand échalas maigre comme un clou, d'apparence raide et guindée. Théodore ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Ca n'allait vraiment pas être une partie de plaisir, surtout si le médicomage s'avérait aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison.

-Le voilà, notre malade. S'exclama-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse. Qu'a donc notre jeune ami pour être dans un état pareil?

-Eh bien, répondit Hermione, toujours empressée de répondre aux questions, il a de la température, il tousse beaucoup, il n'arrête pas de renifler et de se moucher, il a froid et il a des courbatures. Tout à l'heure, il s'est évanoui dans la cuisine.

-Quand vous dites qu'il tousse, toux sèche ou toux grasse?

-Toux grasse.

-Je vais vérifier tout de suite si ce n'est pas infecté.

Le médicomage fouilla alors dans sa sacoche, et en sortit un bâtonnet en bois. Théodore soupira. Même si les médicomage se mettaient à utiliser des méthodes de moldus, où allait donc le monde, franchement? Néanmoins, le jeune homme n'eut pas le courage de protester, déjà, le médecin sorcier s'était installé pile à la place qu'Hermione occupait tout à l'heure. Il brandit son bâton d'un geste menaçant, et tint fermement sa baguette dans l'autre main.

-Allez, montrez moi cette gorge. Dit-il tout en allumant sa baguette d'un lumos. Dites aaaah.

De mauvaise grâce, Théodore s'exécuta. Il avait franchement l'air idiot à tirer la langue comme il le faisait, surtout qu'il avait vraiment du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'on était en train de regarder ce qui se passait au fond de sa gorge, et Merlin, c'était gênant.

-En effet, c'est bien rouge. Déclara finalement le médicomage en éteignant sa baguette magique, et en jetant le bâtonnet de bois dans la poubelle. Il semblerait que vous ayez écopé d'une bonne grippe. Je vais vous prescrire quelques potions pour guérir tout ça. S'il n'y a pas d'amélioration d'ici une semaine, rappelez moi.

Puis, le médicomage fit une batterie d'autres tests. Il prit la tension de Théodore et l'ausculta. Il jeta quelques autres sorts pour vérifier que le reste allait bien, puis, il se tourna vers Hermione qui n'avait plus rien dit depuis un moment.

-Il va falloir le garder bien au chaud. Évitez autant que possible de sortir, et faites lui boire soupes et potages. Et surtout, il a besoin de bonnes nuit de sommeil. C'est un grand gaillard, il s'en remettra.

Théodore grogna de désapprobation, ce qui fit sourire Hermione. D'ailleurs, elle venait de lui lancer un regard qui signifiait clairement itu vois/i? Non, Théodore ne voyait pas du tout, en fait, il était toujours en train de crever dans ce fichu lit, et il allait devoir se gaver de soupes et autres potions infectes pour espérer guérir, et encore, pas avant plusieurs jours. Il détestait vraiment l'hiver, il détestait être malade. Cependant, il allait aimer se faire dorloter par Hermione, qui allait être aux petits soins pour lui, il en était sûr.

Lorsque le médicomage fut payé puis congédié, Hermione revint dans la chambre. Comme tout à l'heure, Hermione revint se blottir tout contre lui, à la différence près, c'est que cette fois, il referma tout de même ses bras autour d'elle, pour la maintenir fermement enlacée contre lui. Elle lui sourit, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, très tendrement.

-J'ai la grippe, je suis contagieux. Admit-il finalement, presque à contrecoeur, parce qu'il s'avait pertinemment que c'était l'exact contraire de ce qu'il avait avancé tout à l'heure.

-Oui, je sais mon chéri. soupira-t-elle tout en dégageant doucement son visage des mèches folles qui étaient venues s'y coller. Mais je m'en fiche. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as la grippe que je vais te mettre en quarantaine, puis même, il est hors de question que je fasse chambre à part. Et puis, le médicomage a dit qu'il fallait te tenir au chaud, c'Est-ce que je fais. Et tu as vu, il a dit que tu t'en remettrais.

-Mouais. Lâcha-t-il, peu convaincu. En attendant, je suis en train d'agoniser, et j'ai mal partout moi.

-Je rêve, ou tu es en train de me réclamer un autre massage?

-Ah, ça, tu interprètes de la façon que tu veux, moi, je n'ai rien dit. Mais puisque tu te proposes si gentiment, je ne vais pas dire non. Seulement, s'il te plaît, ne t'amuse pas à me défaire de toutes ces couches de couvertures, ou sinon je vais me transformer en esquimau glacé.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione laissa échapper un léger rire, avant de poser ses mains sur les pectoraux de son petit-ami. Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, ou de protester parce que non, ce n'était pas drôle, que déjà elle avait capturé ses lèvres dans un long et langoureux baiser.


	23. Un bon prénom pour un prince?

**THEME:** n° 15, le bleu le plus pur.

**TITRE:** Un bon prénom pour un prince.

**FANDOM:** Harry Potter

**PAIRING:** Hermione Granger & Théodore Nott

**RATING:** K+

**DISCLAIMER:** Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que martyriser les personnages créés par JKR pour les besoins de cette série de OS.

**NOTE:** Je suis complètement atterrée, dégoûtée, et en colère. A cela il y a deux raisons. Et ces deux raisons me poussent à penser que le monde de la fanfiction est de plus en plus pourri.

**La première raison** à cela, c'est la parution prochaine de Fifty Shades Of Grey. On en parle depuis un moment parce que ça a fait un carton aux USA et en Angleterre, me semble-t-il. Fifty-shades, kézaco? C'est tout simplement un "roman" érotique (pour ne pas dire citronné), où il est question d'une jeune étudiante, Anastasia Steele, qui rencontre un milliardaire sombre et mystérieux, adepte de BDSM. je n'ai rien contre les romans érotiques, pas plus qu'envers les pratiques BDSM. Ce qui me révolte surtout, c'est que c'est une violation complète des droits d'auteurs, et en tant qu'étudiante en droit de la propriété intellectuelle, je trouve ça complètement inadmissible et que l'auteur, E. L. James, ou quelque chose comme ça, devrait être pendue sur la place publique. Pourquoi un tel ressentiment? Pour ceux qui l'ignoraient encore, ce torchon qui sort en librairies tantôt est en réalité une FANFICTION. Oui, cette connasse d'auteur (pardonnez moi ma vulgarité, mais là, ça m'indigne au plus haut point), a pris une de ses fics, du fandom Twilight, elle n'a rien corrigé du tout et l'a publiée telle quelle, avec les coquilles que tout cela peut comporter et autres aberrations scénaristiques, et surtout, en ne faisant que changer les noms des personnages, ce que je trouve encore plus inadmissibles. Le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que Stephenie Meyer est au courant que Fifty Shades a été tirée d'une fanfiction sur son univers, et elle cautionne.

Je tiens à rappeler (et là, je ramène ma science) que la fanfiction en elle-même repose sur une faille juridique dans les droits d'auteurs. Vous l'ignorez sans doute, mais les droits d'auteurs naissent sur la tête de l'auteur d'une oeuvre, qu'elle soit littéraire, artistique, etc. Le droit d'auteur a deux composantes: un droit patrimonial (les sous qu'ils vont toucher avec ça.) et un droit moral. Le droit moral est lui-même composé du droit d'exploitation et du droit de représentation. Les auteurs peuvent en toute logique s'opposer à la diffusion de leur oeuvre, et décident de quelle façon leur oeuvre va être diffusée au public, et du moment où cette oeuvre va être diffusée. Vous commencez à comprendre quel est le problème avec les fanfictions? A priori, nous autres, auteurs de fanfictions, nous ne devrions pas avoir le droit d'en écrire, d'une part, parce que l'oeuvre ne nous appartient pas (ici, le fandom.) et d'autre part, parce que nous ne disposons pas du droit d'exploitation qui pourrait nous permettre de diffuser nos écrits élaborés à partir de cette oeuvre. JKR, ainsi que les autres à part une liste limitative que l'on peut trouver dans les guidelines du site, à partir du moment où ils acceptent qu'il y ait des fanfictions écrites à partir de leurs oeuvres, se délestent en partie de leur droit d'exploitation. Ce qui fait que théoriquement, nous disposons nous-mêmes de droits d'auteurs sur ce que nous écrivons, mais en raison de cette faille juridique, en cas de plagiat, par exemple, on ne peut pas s'en prévaloir devant les tribunaux, et la seule solution pour nous reste de discuter à l'amiable avec le plagiaire. Et à ma connaissance, il n'y a pas de jurisprudence à propos d'une fanfiction qui aurait été plagiée par un autre auteur, et que ce plagiat aurait été traduit devant les tribunaux. Bref. Là n'est pas la question.

En acceptant de publier fifty shades, la maison d'édition fait un doigt d'honneur immense aux droits d'auteurs, et je trouve ça complètement hypocrite qu'en ce moment, les gouvernements des différents pays du monde essaient de faire passer une convention internationale, l'ACTA, qui est pour le coup vachement restrictive. On en fait toute une maladie des jeunes qui téléchargent de la musique illégalement sur un site, mais ça, par contre, on fermera les yeux, parce que les maisons d'édition, elles, vont s'en mettre plein les fouilles à cause du succès de ces torchons (parce que oui, tenez vous bien, il va y avoir trois tomes édités de cette cochonnerie et donc, autant de sous qui vont tomber dans les poches d'E.L. James et de ses éditeurs. Le pire, dans toute cette histoire, c'est qu'une adaptation cinématographique est prévue, et que des castings sont en cours pour trouver les acteurs qui sauront incarner les personnages de ce "roman". Pour ceux qui hausseraient bien haut les sourcils suite à ce premier coup de gueule, non, je ne suis pas jalouse ou aigrie, ou que sais-je d'autre, en réalité, j'ai vraiment peur; Peur pour le monde de la fanfiction. Peur, parce que d'autres seraient tentés de le faire, et que la publication de fanfictions, finalement, deviendraient légale. Peur, parce que les auteurs pourraient à terme refuser que des fanfictions soient écrites sur leurs oeuvres, et inviter les auteurs à les retirer d'Internet. Bref, voilà où nous en sommes, à partir du moment où tout est gouverné par le pognon, le profit, et autres joyeusetés. Je trouve même ça dommage que l'idéologie pognon prenne le pas sur l'éthique mais bon, c'est un autre débat, et je ne suis pas là pour faire de la politique.

**Deuxième élément** qui compose ce coup de gueule, ce sont les lecteurs fantômes, comme d'habitude. J'ai tout bonnement été dégoûtée, ni plus, ni moins, qu'il y ait 144 vues pour le chapitre précédent, et qu'AUCUNE review n'ait été soumise. Je suis dégoûtée et profondément blessée, en plus d'être fortement remontée, parce que je sais pertinemment qu'il y a des lecteurs sans aucun scrupules qui lisent chaque histoire, qui s'en délectent et qui se barrent comme des voleurs. Je sais bien que le fait de laisser une review est un pur acte de gentillesse, mais moi, je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas obligée de publier mes fics, et encore moins dans les délais. On écrit certes pour nous, mais si je devais écrire rien que pour moi, je garderais mes écrits au fond de mon ordinateur, en grosse égoïste que je suis et je ne les publierais certainement pas. Mais à partir du moment où on fait le pas de publier sur Internet, c'est pour être lus, et surtout, pour avoir des retours. Peu importe la forme que ce retour prend, un avis constructif et détaillé, ou bien un simple merci pour vous avoir sorti d'un moment de déprime intense post-journée de cours. Rien que ça, ça me fera plaisir de savoir que ma petite histoire vous aura sensiblement remonté le moral.

Si de votre côté, vous n'êtes pas obligés de laisser une trace de mon passage, de mon côté, je ne suis pas obligée de continuer à me casser le cul de publier mes histoires et surtout dans un délai raisonnable. Je trouve ça complètement inadmissible que beaucoup d'auteurs se crèvent à essayer de publier leurs histoires dans un délai qui ne soit pas trop long, et qu'ils ne soient même pas remerciés pour cela. Honnêtement, je viens à me demander si ça vaut encore le coup que je publie mes fics sur Internet, et j'envisage de plus en plus d'arrêter tout bonnement de publier mes écrits. Pour le coup, je m'en contrefous de laisser des histoires inachevées, surtout que j'ai trouvé un solution pour ceux qui suivent mes petites histoires depuis le début (Roman 2005, Meg-la-cacahuète, Elsar pour ne citer qu'eux) ou ceux qui laissent ponctuellement des commentaires, sans toutefois répondre présents à chaque chapitre. Pour ceux là, ça ne me dérangerait pas de finir mes histoires, et de les compiler pour en faire un fichier word ou pdf que je pourrai ensuite leur envoyer par mail. Et si je dois vraiment en arriver à de telles extrémités, je tenais toutefois à dire que ceux qui viendraient me réclamer des documents sans jamais m'avoir laissé un seul message sur aucune de mes fics peuvent aller se faire voir (et encore, je suis polie.) En attendant de mettre en place ce système, et parce que je suis une éternelle optimiste, j'attends de voir si la situation va s'améliorer, parce que si les retours ne sont pas satisfaisants par rapport au nombre de fois où ce chapitre a été vu, ou même ceux que j'ai encore en stock, j'arrêterai purement et simplement de publier mes histoires sur ce site, parce que entendons nous sur ce point, il est hors de question que j'arrête d'écrire. Ce serait con que j'arrête de publier à 7 OS de la fin, non?

**Pour finir** par une note plus joyeuse, ou pas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Cette fois-ci, exceptionnellement (enfin, j'ose l'espérer), il n'y a pas de RAR...ben oui, comment voulez-vous faire des RAR quand il n'y a pas de reviews? J'ai presque envie d'écrire lol, pour le coup. Je trouve ça regrettable de devoir en arriver là, mais j'ai des problèmes de santé, des études longues et difficiles, et pas forcément le temps à consacrer aux fanfictions. C'est un peu le système de la carotte et de l'âne, il suffit d'un petit mot laissé sur mes histoires, même un mois après le dernier update, pour me motiver à bloc et me donner envie de poursuivre. Sans mes lecteurs réguliers, que je remercie du plus profond du coeur, je n'en serais sans doute pas arrivée là, surtout quand on connaît ma propension à la démotivation et à la flemmingite aiguë.

* * *

><p>Théodore n'avait jamais réellement réussi à se faire à l'idée qu'il allait être père. En fait, il doutait même d'en être un bon, faute d'avoir eu le bon modèle à la maison. Clairement, il n'était pas prêt pour ça, et même s'il était en âge d'avoir des enfants. Il hallucinait complètement lorsqu'il songeait que Ginny et Harry avaient eu leurs enfants bien plus jeunes qu'Hermione et lui. Hermione et lui avaient tous deux dépassé la trentaine, parce qu'ils avaient voulu s'occuper de leur carrière avant. Pour Hermione, il avait été inconcevable d'avoir un enfant tant qu'il serait incertain qu'il puisse vivre dans un environnement stable.<p>

Hermione et Théodore étaient ensemble depuis un peu plus de dix ans. Ils avaient su se satisfaire de cette vie à deux, sans trop songer à inclure une tierce personne dans l'équation. Théodore ne savait plus très bien ce qui les avait décidés à mettre un enfant en route, mais une chose était-il, c'est qu'à présent, ils y étaient. Hermione était enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, et elle passait ses journées allongée, à son grand dam d'ailleurs car Hermione avait toujours été une femme active, qui refusait de se complaire dans l'oisiveté. Pendant ces dernières semaines, Théodore avait supporté ses multiples récriminations, mais aussi, il avait pu profiter de leurs derniers moments à deux, car bientôt, très bientôt, dans moins de trois semaines, le bébé serait là, et tout ce que cela pouvait impliquer: les nuits trop courtes, les couches à changer, et surtout, de nouvelles responsabilités à prendre. Théodore n'était pas sûr d'être capable de les endosser, mais de toute manière, personne n'était jamais vraiment prêt à être parents.

Théodore savait qu'Hermione partageait la même angoisse, même si elle n'en disait pas un mot. Il ne savait que trop bien que pour eux, qui aspiraient volontiers à une vie stable et qui laissait très peu de places aux imprévus, la naissance de leur enfant allait être un grand chambardement. Ils allaient devoir s'organiser autrement, changer de mode de vie, en bref, revoir leur copie. Et changer du tout au tout, comme ça, du jour au lendemain, ça angoissait les maniaques de l'organisation qu'ils étaient. Et malgré tout, Hermione doutait, elle doutait de pouvoir être une bonne mère, parce que ce n'était pas quelque chose qui s'apprenait dans les livres, mais plutôt sur le tas. Théodore la rassurait, en disant que comme d'habitude, elle allait s'en sortir à merveille car rien ne résistait à Hermione Granger. D'autant plus qu'elle avait été préfète-en-chef à Poudlard, et l'autorité n'allait certainement pas être un problème pour elle, de même que se faire respecter.

Distraitement, Théodore caressait le ventre tout rond de son épouse, tout en se disant que ça aussi, ça allait disparaître. Il s'y était finalement habitué, et il trouvait même que ça lui allait plutôt bien, pour ne pas dire très bien. Sa grossesse s'était vraiment bien passée, elle s'était très bien sentie enceinte, elle s'était épanouie. Et pourtant, elle avait eu une peur terrible, celle de l'accouchement. Il l'avait compris, elle lui en avait fait part de trop nombreuses fois. Comme cette fois là, une fois encore.

- Tu crois que ça va aller? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix cassée, tout en se calant confortablement contre son épaule.

-Tu as pris des cours de préparation à l'accouchement, tu devrais pouvoir gérer le jour J. répondit-il, l'air absent, tout en enfouissant son visage dans l'abondante chevelure brune.

-Je sais…gémit-elle, en proie à l'inquiétude. Mais…je ne suis pas encore prête. Il…il ne doit pas naître maintenant.

-Il viendra quand ce sera le moment. Éluda Théodore avec sagesse, bien qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avançait, n'y connaissant strictement rien. C'est le premier, c'est normal d'avoir peur.

-Quand je pense que Molly en a eu sept. Grinça Hermione, avant d'esquisser une légère moue boudeuse.

- Preuve en est que ce n'est pas insurmontable. Murmura-t-il en posant un baiser dans son cou.

- J'aimerais bien t'y voir, toi! Se fâcha Hermione, tout en se tournant légèrement. Ca se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui l'a porté pendant presque neuf mois, qui a eu des nausées au début de la grossesse, et qui ressemble à un gros troll de surcroît, je ne vois même plus mes pieds.

-Oh, mais moi aussi j'ai subi. Certes, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai porté comme tu dis, mais j'ai subi tes envies bizarres, ta libido, tes sautes d'humeur, même à trois heures du matin. Sans compter le fait que tu as failli faire de moi ton esclave personnel dans tes excès de tyrannie…

-Mes excès de tyrannie? S'offusqua Hermione, la voix plus aigüe que d'ordinaire. Moi je trouve ça parfaitement normal qu'étant enceinte, tu m'aides à faire le ménage, à porter les courses, ou même, plus généralement, participer aux tâches ménagères.

-Tu n'as pas à te plaindre. Soupira Théodore en levant les yeux au ciel. Depuis qu'on habite ensemble, je participe aux tâches ménagères.

-Parce que je ne t'ai pas laissé le choix.

-Parce que j'ai pour principe que les elfes de maison ne sont pas des larbins, et que dans la mesure où on a deux bras, deux jambes, qu'on n'est ni handicapé, ni impotent, on peut le faire soi-même. Tu noteras, qu'en vertu de ce principe, je me suis débrouillé pour apprendre à faire la cuisine, quand bien même je n'aurais pas su me servir d'un de tes fichus appareils électroménagers, que je me suis brûlé plus d'une fois sur la poele ou les plaques de chauffe, que j'ai failli perdre des doigts en coupant des choses et d'autres…

-Oui, mais ça, je n'y peux rien si tu as deux mains gauches. Soupira son épouse en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu as tendance à oublier que je n'ai pas été élevé chez les moldus et que par conséquent, nous autres, utilisons des baguettes pour faire tout ça.

-Et alors? S'exaspéra Hermione tout en se décollant de lui, aussi rapidement que son gros ventre de femme enceinte de huit mois lui permettait.

-Rien, laisse tomber. Capitula Théodore qui en profita pour se lever du canapé.

Les autres pouvaient bien dire ce qu'ils voulaient, que Théodore était un soumis, ce dernier n'en avait cure. Il abandonnait la lutte dès lors que la discussion commençait à s'envenimer? Et alors. Il évitait simplement les conflits. Il ne disait rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Et il avait suffisamment de discernement pour reconnaître quels étaient les sujets glissants. Leurs éducations dans deux mondes totalement différent en faisaient partie. Au cours de leur vie commune, ils avaient su surmonter ces différences et leurs préjugés, mais l'ignorance de Théodore ressortait en particulier dans la vie quotidienne, parce qu'évidemment, il était loin de connaître le monde des Moldus. Lui-même avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour s'adapter, Hermione avait absolument voulu vivre dans le Londres Moldu, parce qu'elle avait eu le coup de foudre pour un petit pavillon qui était alors à vendre. Théodore aurait voulu vivre sur le chemin de Traverse, puisqu'il travaillait chez Slug et jiggers en tant qu'apothicaire, mais Hermione s'arrangeait toujours pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait. C'était en ce sens que son épouse était particulièrement épatante…et particulièrement pénible aussi.

Quoiqu'il en fut, il l'aimait, aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître. Elle était la seule femme qu'il eut un jour aimée, et il s'en contentait parfaitement. Certes, ils avaient perdu la passion du début, mais ils avaient grandi également, ils étaient plus raisonnables, leur relation était moins tumultueuse, plus mature également. C'Est-ce qui leur avait permis de se marier, et maintenant, d'avoir des enfants. Théodore n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse un jour s'accomplir dans sa vie de famille, mais soit, le destin faisait parfois prendre aux individus des directions surprenantes. Faute d'en avoir eu une, le plus grand désir de Théodore avait été de fonder sa propre famille, sans doute pour compenser le cruel manque affectif dont il souffrait depuis qu'il était tout petit. C'était bientôt chose faite. Il allait être père, et bon sang, ça allait lui faire tout drôle.

Machinalement, il regarda l'intérieur de la paume de sa main. Cette main brûlée, dont la peau n'avait jamais cicatrisé réellement, malgré qu'elle eût été en partie remplacée. Des cicatrices de guerre. De cela, ils en étaient pleins, et ces anciennes blessures étaient plus ou moins visibles, selon si elle étaient gravées dans leur peau ou au plus profond de leur cœur. Hermione non plus n'était pas en reste, même longtemps après, elle restait traumatisée des tortures qu'elle avait subies à cause de Bellatrix Lestrange, et surtout, dans son avant bras était gravé le fanatisme de cette folle dingue. _Sang-de-bourbe. _C'était là, dans sa peau, et c'était indélébile. Quelle injustice. Théodore inspira longtemps, et souffla, légèrement tendu. Puis, pris d'une impulsion, il s'empara de sa veste et tourna les talons.

-Où tu vas? S'enquit Hermione, qui était à nouveau calée dans le canapé, ayant apparemment abandonné l'idée d'une discussion houleuse.

-Je vais faire un tour. Répondit Théodore tout en enfilant sa veste.

Minutieusement, avec une précision presque chirurgicale, Théodore boutonna les deux pans, puis, il se détourna, prit les clés sur la table, et s'éloigna d'un pas. Théodore se sentait étouffer en cet instant précis, il avait besoin de prendre l'air, de se détendre. Et le fait que sa femme se soit transformée en une bombe à retardement depuis le début de sa grossesse n'était pas là pour l'aider, bien au contraire. En fait, il était plutôt content que ça se termine bientôt. Très bientôt, même. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, en revanche, c'est que ce moment où leur enfant serait enfin parmi eux allait arriver plus vite que prévu.

* * *

><p>Théodore était rentré tard ce soir là. Il était allé boire un coup au chaudron baveur avec Blaise. Cela avait été l'occasion pour les deux anciens compères de se retrouver et de discuter un peu, sauf qu'eux n'en avaient que faire des commérages. De ce qu'avait vu Théodore, Blaise était bien parti pour emprunter le même chemin que sa mère. Non content d'avoir une réputation de Casanova, ses mariages ne tenaient guère plus de deux années consécutives, bien que ses compagnes ne disparaissent pas mystérieusement du jour au lendemain. En fait, Blaise était un paradoxe à lui tout seul: il était bien trop volage pour seulement vouloir se fixer pour de bon, mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas rester seul, parce que c'était trop angoissant. Théodore, lui, avait besoin de repères, aussi une vie pépère lui convenait tout à fait, il n'aspirait pas à grand-chose d'autre.<p>

Blaise n'avait pas toujours compris ce choix qu'il avait fait de se mettre en couple à dix-neuf ans, de se marier à vingt-trois, et, enfin, de faire un enfant à trente-deux. Sans doute était-il encore trop jeune dans sa tête pour seulement y songer. Pourtant, le temps passait, leur jeunesse s'étiolait, et il était temps de faire certains choix, de tenir certains engagements. Qui seraient-ils pour s'y dérober? Théodore lui avait parlé quelques fois de ses craintes, de ses angoisses, de ses insomnies aussi, et Blaise n'avait aucune réponse à fournir à tout ça, parce qu'être père, il ne savait pas ce que c'était et il n'allait jamais probablement savoir, simplement parce qu'il n'était pas fait pour ça. Alors, Théodore était reparti, l'esprit légèrement embué par les deux verres de whisky pur-feu, mais d'avoir vidé son sac, il se sentait un peu mieux.

Il était finalement aller se coucher. Il était entré dans la chambre conjugale sur la pointe des pieds, pour ne pas réveiller sa femme qui dormait à poings fermés. A poings fermés, c'était vite dit, Hermione ne dormait jamais sur ses deux oreilles, elle avait toujours eu un sommeil très agité. Il resta à la contempler un moment. La forme de son corps se devinait sous les couvertures, elle s'était couchée en chien de fusil, les bras sous l'oreiller. Ses boucles brunes formaient une masse sombre et indistincte sur l'oreiller. Théodore soupira, puis après s'être dévêtu, pour ne garder que son caleçon, il se glissa sous les couvertures, et plaqua doucement son torse contre le dos de sa femme, avant de poser une main à la fois possessive et protectrice sur son ventre rebondi. Il lui suffit simplement de nicher sa tête au creux de son cou pour s'endormir à son tour, rejoignant son épouse au royaume des songes.

Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard en réalité, Théodore fut réveillé parce qu'Hermione lui secouait l'épaule avec plus ou moins de patience. Il peina à ouvrir les yeux, encore gourd de sommeil. Théodore s'agita légèrement, grogna parce qu'il était contrarié d'avoir été réveillé, d'autant plus que le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Alors, il pouvait bien encore dormir pendant quelques heures sans qu'on ne lui en tienne rigueur pour autant. Sauf que, Hermione ne l'entendait pas du tout de cette oreille. En effet, c'était elle qui secouait son épaule avec plus ou moins de frénésie. Il ouvrit les yeux pour de bon, et vit sa femme légèrement penchée au dessus de lui, complètement livide.

-Théodore, j'ai perdu les eaux. Souffla-t-elle, alors qu'elle se tenait le ventre en haletant légèrement.

-Quoi, déjà? Bredouilla-t-il, complètement perdu, peinant à reprendre ses esprits.

-Puisque je te le dis! Soupira-t-elle, agacée, avant de se courber violemment sous l'effet d'une puissante contraction.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Théodore parut enfin réagir. Tel un automate, il se redressa, repoussa les couvertures, se leva du lit, et, à tâtons, il partit à la recherche de ses vêtements. Tant bien que mal, il enfila son jean, puis son polo. Il batailla avec la ceinture, les chaussures et les chaussettes. Pendant ce temps-là, Hermione se tordait de douleur dans le lit. Théodore revint à côté d'elle. Il caressa ses cheveux trempés par la sueur, ses joues livides, et il planta son regard dans le sien.

-Allonge-toi. Et à partir de maintenant, tu inspires, et tu souffles par saccades, comme on te l'a appris.

-Mais dépêche toi. Grogna-t-elle, à nouveau coupée en deux par une violente contraction. Va me chercher quelqu'un.

-Je ne peux pas t'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste. Lui dit-il, tout en essayant de garder son calme.

-C'est pour ça que je te dis d'aller me chercher quelqu'un. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'accoucher ici! Il faut vraiment tout te dire.

-J'y cours, j'y vole. Répondit Théodore qui enfilait à présent sa veste.

-Mais tu n'as pas le temps de t'apprêter! Le gronda-t-elle, en proie à la souffrance. Vas y, donc, ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui es en train de souffrir le martyr!

Théodore sortit donc de la chambre en vitesse, rechignant tout de même à laisser Hermione toute seule alors qu'elle était en train d'accoucher. Théodore allait transplaner, mais il renonça et se dirigea plutôt vers la cheminée, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il prit un pot de fleurs contenant une fine poudre dorée, puis il la jeta dans les quelques braises pas encore tout à fait éteintes. Dire qu'il avait une sainte horreur du feu, depuis les brûlures qu'il avait subies lors de la seconde guerre. _je peux le faire_. se dit-il. Puis, il sentit le décor tourner soudainement autour de lui, et il atterrit brutalement dans la cheminée du Terrier, enfin l'espérait-il. Ginny, qui était présente dans la salle de séjour sursauta en le reconnaissant.

-Théodore! Est-ce que tout va bien? Tu n'as pas l'air. S'inquiéta-t-elle tout en s'approchant.

-Merlin merci, tu n'es pas encore couchée! Va me chercher ta mère, c'est pour une urgence.

-Hermione est en train d'accoucher? S'enquit Ginny, qui venait soudainement de pâlir en comprenant ce qu'impliquaient les mots de Théodore.

-Oui, alors dépêche toi!

-Oh mon dieu! S'écria Ginny tout en disparaissant pour se ruer à l'étage. Maman, Hermione est en train d'accoucher!

Théodore soupira. Ginny allait rameuter tous les Weasley si ça continuait, et il n'avait certainement pas envie que la famille Belette au grand complet envahisse sa maison. Hermione était en train d'accoucher, ce n'était pas non plus un évènement public, digne de figurer à la Une des plus grands journaux tels que la Gazette du Sorcier, quoique, Rita Skeeter se serait fait une joie de partager l'évènement. Impatient, Théodore attendait, toujours dans la cheminée. Ce fut une Molly en robe de chambre qui apparut, suivie de près par Ginny. Heureusement pour tout le monde, la plupart des fils Weasley étaient absents: Ron était au loin pour un tournoi de Quidditch, George logeait au dessus de la boutique de farces et attrapes avec Angelina et leurs enfants, Percy était aux abonnés absents, et Bill ainsi que Charlie vivaient seuls depuis belle lurette. De surcroît, Molly n'avait apparemment pas la garde de ses petits enfants, ou alors, ils étaient couchés depuis longtemps.

-Hermione est en train d'accoucher, elle ne peut pas être emmenée à Ste Mangouste. Exposa Théodore, tandis que la matriarche enfilait un gilet par-dessus sa chemise de nuit. Faites vite, elle a besoin de vous!

Sur-ce, Théodore disparut dans la cheminée, pour ré-atterrir dans son propre salon. La moquette était tâchée de suie mais qu'importe, il y avait plus important: son fils ou sa fille était en train de naître. Un nouveau hurlement d'Hermione le fit presser le pas. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, et se retrouva dans la chambre en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire. Il s'en voulait déjà beaucoup d'avoir laissé Hermione toute seule alors qu'il pouvait lui arriver n'importe quoi, mais ça avait été nécessaire, il n'avait pu faire autrement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites? S'alarma Théodore alors que Molly s'affairait à relever la chemise de nuit que portait Hermione, la dénudant à demi.

-Il faut vérifier la dilatation du col de l'utérus, pardi, sinon, le bébé ne pourra pas sortir!

Théodore détourna les yeux alors que Molly examinait Hermione, franchement mal à l'aise. Pendant qu'il regardait ostensiblement ailleurs, Mrs Weasley murmurait des paroles réconfortantes à celle qu'elle considérait comme une de ses filles. Hermione gémit une nouvelle fois de douleur sous l'effet d'une nouvelle contraction.

-7 centimètres! Annonça Molly. Le travail est bien avancé, il n'y en a plus pour très longtemps.

-Mais…protesta Hermione, au bord des larmes, il ne peut pas naître maintenant, c'est beaucoup trop tôt!

-Les bébés naissent quand ils le décident. Répondit Molly tout en maintenant les jambes d'Hermione écartées. Tu ne peux pas l'empêcher, il faut le laisser sortir, sinon, ça peut être dangereux, aussi bien pour le bébé que pour toi.

-Vous ne pourriez pas être plus rassurante? La rabroua Théodore, qui avait brusquement blêmi à l'éventualité qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à sa femme ou à son enfant. Lui faire peur ne va certainement pas l'aider à…

-Vous vous y connaissez en matière d'accouchements? L'interrompit Molly, tout en le fusillant du regard. Dans ce cas, taisez vous! Au lieu de dire des bêtises, venez donc lui tenir la main, rendez vous un peu utile!

Théodore en resta coi. Ca s'appelait se faire rembarrer en beauté. Il fronça les sourcils, mais il ne chercha pas à arguer, ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour ce faire. Comme demandé donc, Théodore s'assit docilement sur le bord du lit, avant de s'emparer de la main d'Hermione, qui, malgré sa souffrance, trouva le moyen de lui faire des reproches:

-Tu vois, ça, normalement, tu aurais dû le faire sans qu'on n'ait besoin de te le dire!

Elle avait le visage en sueur, serrant les dents pour ne pas crier de douleur. Ses contractions étaient de plus en plus rapprochées. Dans quelques heures tout au plus, le bébé serait là. Théodore était à la fois impatient et inquiet. Impatient, car il allait pouvoir tenir dans ses bras la chair de sa chair, son sang, mais inquiet, parce que l'accouchement était supervisé par une non-professionnelle. Qui savait donc quels risques ils étaient en train de prendre!

Bientôt, Théodore eut envie de se lever et de faire les cent pas. Le temps défilait, inexorablement. Il fallait encore attendre. Sept centimètres, ce n'était pas encore assez. Et Hermione qui souffrait le martyr. Molly lui conseillait de respirer, autant que faire se peut. Hermione s'exécutait difficilement, terrassée par les différentes vagues de douleur qui défilaient dans son bas-ventre. Elle avait cessé de pleurer à présent, affichant une expression résignée. Théodore, machinalement, décollait les mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient collées sur le visage de sa belle. Il se rendait utile, il lui appliquait un linge imbibé d'eau froide sur le front, car ça allait lui faire du bien. Et le temps défilait encore. Théodore n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Une heure, c'était long. Et Molly qui vérifiait toutes les demi-heures l'ouverture. Finalement, Théodore n'y tenant plus, se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, tournant comme un lion en cage.

-Encore combien de temps? S'enquit Théodore d'une voix pâteuse, alors que Molly le fusillait du regard pour avoir laissé Hermione en plan.

-Elle en est à neuf centimètres. C'est bientôt bon. Puis, en se tournant vers la jeune femme: Hermione, commence à respirer comme on t'a appris pendant tes cours. Voilà, comme ça, c'est parfait.

Théodore revint tout de même auprès d'Hermione, lassé de faire les cent pas. Hermione laissa échapper un cri de souffrance, qui fit sursauter le futur père.

-Vous en avez eu sept. Gémit Hermione, complètement sidérée, tout en se laissant tomber sur l'oreiller. Sept, par Merlin, comment est-ce possible? C'est…c'est tellement…atroc….AAAAAARGH!

-Hermione, tu vas pouvoir pousser! S'exclama Molly, au bout du lit. Quand je te dis tu pousses, tu pousses! Trois…deux…un…ALLEZ, POUSSE!

Alors, Hermione poussa, de toutes ses forces, laissant échapper un hurlement d'agonie. Théodore, lui, sentit les os de sa main se broyer presque concomitamment, au point même de douter pouvoir récupérer l'usage de sa main une fois le bébé mis au monde.

-Allez ma chérie, c'est bien, continue! L'encouragea-t-il.

-Oh, ça va toi, ferme-la, un peu. On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui…aaaaah. Ca se voit que tu n'es pas en train d'accoucher! c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Alors tes leçons, tu te les gardes!

Théodore fut choqué par tant de vulgarité de la bouche de sa femme. Elle qui n'avait jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre…Théodore ne trouva rien à répondre. De toute façon, personne n'avait rien relevé. Alors, Hermione poussa. Encore et encore. Elle n'était plus que hurlements, et soudain, Théodore eut pitié pour les voisins, surtout qu'il était presque deux heures du matin. Seulement, il était trop heureux pour avoir des scrupules, parce que bon sang, il allait être papa. Il n'avait plus de main, mais ça, ce n'était pas grave non plus. Ils hurlaient tous les trois -l'une de douleur, les autres des encouragements. Et, enfin, au bout de longues et pénibles minutes d'agonie, une quatrième personne vint crier en même temps qu'eux tous, alors qu'Hermione se laissait retomber dans le canapé, à bout de souffle, et à bout de nerfs également. L'enfant avait lâché son premier cri. Molly acheva de le sortir, et l'essuya délicatement à l'aide des langes que Ginny avait apportés.

-Félicitations. Déclara finalement Molly, tout en posant l'enfant sur sa mère. Vous avez un magnifique petit garçon.

Les deux jeunes parents se regardèrent en souriant. Un garçon? Ils s'étaient bien souvent disputés à propos du sexe de leur futur enfant. Théodore voulait une fille, Hermione préférait un garçon. Et Hermione l'avait su au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle attendait un garçon. Et de ce qu'ils pouvaient voir, le bébé avait un fin duvet brun sur la tête.

-Oh, il est brun. Fit stupidement Théodore, alors qu'il regardait l'enfant, complètement fasciné.

-Avec deux parents bruns, on ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Soupira Hermione, qui souriait à pleines dents.

Alors, Théodore se pencha sur Hermione et captura ses lèvres avec passion. Elle aimait cet homme, quoiqu'elle ait pu dire tout à l'heure. Elle ne le pensait pas réellement, et elle jugea à cet effet qu'ils devaient avoir une petite discussion à ce propos. Ils furent interrompus dans leurs embrassades par Molly Weasley, qui s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge pour rappeler aux deux amoureux sa présence, ainsi que celle de l'enfant.

-Théodore, le cordon ombilical?

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour qu'il comprenne. Alors, tout doucement, à l'aide de sa baguette et d'un sortilège de découpe, il coupa le cordon. Molly s'empressa de finir de nettoyer le bébé du sang et du placenta, puis, lorsqu'elle l'eut enveloppé dans des langes, elle le tendit à Hermione qui le réceptionna avec bonheur. Hermione serra son enfant contre son cœur. Pour le moment, le bébé avait encore les yeux fermés, mais ils ne tarderaient pas à voir de quelle couleur étaient ses yeux. D'un bleu sombre, presque outremer, comme ceux de Théodore, ou bien noisette, légèrement ambrés comme sa mère?

-Il est tout petit. Murmura Théodore, tandis que la petite main du bébé venait de s'enrouler autour de son index.

Ce contact l'émut bien plus qu'il aurait voulu le dire. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Il semblait si petit, si fragile, tant et si bien qu'en le prenant, on pouvait avoir peur de le casser. Mais pour ses parents, c'était le plus beau bébé du monde. Le petit garçon ressemblait beaucoup à Hermione, c'était un fait. Mais il avait les lèvres de Théodore. Et ce dernier ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du petit être qu'Hermione tenait entre ses bras.

-Tiens, tu veux le prendre? Proposa-t-elle, au bout d'un long moment, tout en tendant le bébé à son père.

Théodore le prit maladroitement dans ses bras. Il n'était pas très sûr de savoir comment il fallait le tenir, et il avait peur de lui faire du mal en se montrant trop brusque. Le cœur du jeune père se gonfla d'amour à mesure qu'il étudiait les traits de l'enfant. Puis, enfin, le tout petit ouvrit les yeux, contemplant pour la première fois de son existence le monde qui l'entourait. Les deux jeunes parents se penchèrent davantage sur lui, pour mieux le regarder. Il avait des cils longs, et sombres. Mais surtout, ils étaient attendris par ces deux billes bleues qui les fixaient avec grand intérêt. Le verdict venait de tomber: l'enfant avait les mêmes yeux bleus que son père. À la différence près que son regard transpirait la pureté et l'innocence, la nuance avait beau être bleu sombre, il n'empêchait que cela restait un bleu très pur, voire même, le bleu le plus pur. Et ses parents priaient pour que ce regard ne se ternisse pas de sitôt, il méritait d'avoir une longue vie, une longue et paisible vie.

-Il a tes beaux yeux bleus. Murmura Hermione en regardant son mari avec tendresse.

-Et il te ressemble beaucoup. Répondit Théodore à voix basse, tout en ne cessant jamais de contempler son enfant.

-Espérons qu'il n'ait pas hérité de mes cheveux. Rit Hermione doucement, d'une voix étranglée.

-Comment allez vous l'appeler? Demanda finalement Molly, qui s'était éclipsée pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Les jeunes parents se regardèrent, un poil indécis. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, et baissa la tête, indiquant clairement qu'elle ne répondrait pas à la question. Théodore se mordilla la lèvre inférieure à son tour, mais il releva la tête, pour regarder Molly. Hermione, entre temps, lui avait repris le bébé, pour lui donner le sein…le bébé…c'était toujours ainsi qu'ils avaient appelé l'enfant à naître, ils ne l'avaient jamais appelé autrement. En fait, ils n'avaient jamais réussi à se mettre d'accord sur tous les prénoms qui avaient défilé sous leurs yeux, et du coup, l'enfant n'en avait pas vraiment. Théodore eut un petit rire gêné, avant de réfléchir quelques instants. Puis, il proposa tout naturellement, comme si c'était ce prénom là qu'ils avaient choisi:

-Cesare. C'est un bon prénom pour un prince.

Hermione releva la tête vers lui, étonnée. Elle fronça les sourcils, tentant d'analyser le prénom que Théodore venait de donner à leur fils. Cesare…et puis, il avait parlé de prince, aussi. Soudain, ça lui fit tilt. Bien sûr. Le Prince, de Machiavel. Une des lectures favorites de Théodore. Le premier livre moldu qu'il avait lu, et qui l'avait passionné. Cesare était le nom du personnage historique duquel s'était inspiré Machiavel pour élaborer son essai politique, personnage qui appartenait à la très célèbre famille des Borgia.

Cesare, ça avait une consonance mystérieuse, mais aussi, détonante de charisme. C'était un prénom qui convenait pour un enfant orgueilleux et intelligent, mais aussi fougueux et impétueux. Il s'en dégageait également une force tranquille, un mystère certain, et cela ne faisait aucun doute que leur fils n'en serait pas dénué. Avec un prénom pareil, il ne pouvait avoir qu'un magnifique destin. Alors, Hermione posa son regard noisette sur son fils et sourit tendrement. Cesare. C'était un prince. _leur_ petit prince.

-Cesare. Murmura Hermione, pour en savourer chaque tonalité. Mon Cesare. C'est d'accord. Cesare Granger-Nott, ça sonne bien, n'est-ce pas?

-Quoi, tu veux qu'il ait nos deux noms de famille? S'étonna Théodore, ce qui fit lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

-Et pourquoi pas? Demanda Hermione, blasée. Nous sommes au vingt-et-unième siècle, après tout.

Théodore soupira. Hermione avait toujours le dernier mot de toute façon. Mais elle était enfin d'accord avec sa proposition de prénom, alors, tout allait bien. Cesare, dans les bras de sa mère, se mit à babiller. Les deux parents se regardèrent, tendrement. Théodore se pencha légèrement pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme. Puis, il contempla à nouveau le petit Cesare, qui dévisageait ses parents alternativement, avec curiosité.

-Alors soit. Déclara-t-il solennellement. Bienvenue au monde, Cesare.

* * *

><p>Verdict? Désolée pour l'excès de guimauve, mais bon, dans ce genre de fic, on ne peut pas vraiment faire autrement. Cela dit, dans le prochain, vous ferez connaissance avec le gamin âgé de quelques années de plus, et avec un caractère bien trempé. A bientôt pour la suite, enfin, je l'espère, et en espérant également vous avoir mis l'eau à a bouche :p<p> 


	24. les caprices d'un enfant

**THEME: **n°23, bonbon.

**TITRE: **Les caprices d'un enfant.

**FANDOM: **Harry Potter

**PAIRING: **Hermione Granger & Théodore Nott.

**RATING: **T

**DISCLAIMER: **Tout appartient à JKR. Je ne fais que martyriser ses personnages pour les besoins de cette série de OS.

**NOTE**: J'ai eu l'impression que je ne sortirai jamais vivante de mon premier semestre de master. Mais hier, c'était noël, alors je pouvais bien publier le dernier OS que j'avais en stock, même si je n'ai plus rien écrit depuis faute d'avoir le temps pour cela, mais je compte bien me rattraper prochainement, même s'il est loin le temps où je publiais un chapitre/OS une fois par semaine. Il faut dire que mes soucis persos et mes problèmes de santé m'ont coupé toute inspiration, et quand j'avais envie d'écrire, la flemme a pris le dessus. Bref, c'est pas joli-joli. Surtout que vous avez été nombreux à reviewer le chapitre précédent et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à lire vos petits mots...même si je n'ai pas encore répondu à vos reviews, mais ça ne saurait tarder puisqu'un post est en préparation sur mon livejournal, que je posterai demain, pour le coup. Enfin, dans la journée quoi, puisqu'il est actuellement 00h07. J'espère donc que vous serez toujours aussi nombreux à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce nouveau OS, et encore une fois, Théo s'en prend plein la tête...mais que voulez-vous, j'aime le torturer (un peu.)

S'agissant de mes autres fics, le nouveau chapitre de Somewhere est en cours, j'en suis à peu près à la moitié, et j'ai écrit 10 pages sur le chapitre 12 de Good Morning Bristol, et j'espère l'achever d'ici la reprise des cours. (soit, en Février pour moi, même si pour le coup j'ai mes exams entre deux, mais c'est presque une période cool comparé au semestre que je viens d'avoir.) Quant au Fils Prodigue, j'avais quasiment fini d'écrire mon chapitre, mais j'ai changé récemment d'ordi, et j'ai pas pu récupérer le fichier. Disons qu'il n'a pas survécu à mon copier/coller quand j'ai voulu le mettre sur ma clé USB pour le transférer sur mon nouveau PC, du coup, je l'ai perdu et je n'ai pas la foi de le réécrire pour le moment, surtout que dans ce malheureux c/c, j'ai aussi perdu mon plan et je ne sais plus du tout ce qu'il y avait dedans. Je vais tout de même tenter de finir cette fic pour m'en débarrasser au plus vite parce qu'en ayant perdu tous ces fichiers, j'en ai un peu gros sur la patate. Pour tout vous dire, de cette fic, il ne me reste plus rien, si ce n'est que ce que j'ai publié sur ce site, donc si ma fic est effacée, il n'y aura plus de fic du tout. Ce qui me fait penser que je vais peut-être faire une sauvegarde tantôt, ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.

Voilà pour le blabla, rendez-vous dans la journée pour mes RAR et bonne lecture, en espérant un retour aussi important que la dernière fois, vous m'aviez comblée. Et c'est très important pour moi alors n'hésitez pas à poursuivre dans cette voie! Bisous bisous.

* * *

><p>Théodore Nott aimait son fils de tout son cœur, et ce, même si parfois il lui tapait sur les nerfs, et pas qu'un peu. Comme il s'y était attendu, le métier de parent n'était pas de tout repos et il lui arrivait encore de ne pas savoir comment il fallait agir, même cinq ans après la naissance de l'enfant. De toute manière, il savait très bien que le métier de parents, si tant et que c'en était un, de métier, s'apprenait sur le tas, mais tant qu'à faire, il aurait bien voulu avoir un manuel d'utilisation, parce que des fois, il se sentait légèrement dépassé par les évènements. Il était parfois tenté d'être plus sévère, subissant les réminiscences de sa propre éducation, car quoiqu'on en dise, on finissait toujours par appliquer le même schéma que nos parents appliquaient auparavant avec nous, et ce, quand bien même nous aurions envie de s'en détacher.<p>

D'autant plus que le petit Cesare avait du caractère. Forcément, un mélange Gryffondor/Serpentard ne pouvait que détonner, bien que le petit ne semblait être fait pour aucune de ces deux maisons. Et bien souvent, Théodore le maudissait, ce fichu mélange, parce que même avec son fils, il n'arrivait pas toujours à avoir le dernier mot. Il devait parfois s'armer de patience et de persuasion pour parvenir à ses fins. Cesare était un petit malin en plus d'avoir un fort caractère. L'enfant était très colérique, voire même caractériel, mais la plupart du temps, il était très calme, très sage, pas du genre à faire des bêtises. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de défauts, mais ce n'étaient pas des moindres: en plus d'être caractériel, il était extrêmement capricieux, et ça, Hermione n'avait que cesse de répéter qu'il tenait ça de son père. Il était inutile de préciser que le père en question l'avait très mal pris. Il n'était pas si capricieux que ça, tout de même?

Il se posait la question et ce d'autant plus que l'attitude de Cesare l'agaçait parfois. Après-tout, ne détestait-on pas trouver chez les autres des défauts que l'on trouvait chez soi? Mais trop fier, Théodore refusait de l'admettre. De toute manière, qu'était-il censé dire alors qu'Hermione semblait penser que tous les défauts de Cesare semblaient venir de lui? C'en était vexant, à la longue. Si elle trouvait qu'il avait tant de défauts que ça, alors, pourquoi avait-elle voulu l'épouser? Il ne lui avait pas mis le couteau sous la gorge, à ce qu'il sache. Il n'était pas non plus le mari idéal, mais il se débrouillait, tout du moins, il essayait de se débrouiller. Et ce n'était pas une mince affaire quand on avait une femme qui voulait le faire plier à ses exigences. Finalement, Théodore avait réalisé que quelque chose clochait, et que leur mariage ne tournait plus bien rond. Avaient-ils fait une erreur?

-Papa, je veux des bonbons. Geignit Cesare, pour la énième fois de la journée.

-Je t'ai déjà dit non! Répondit Théodore, agacé. Et ma réponse n'a pas changé depuis.

-Mais pourquoi? S'indigna le petit garçon, en levant des yeux larmoyants vers son père. Mes copains et copines en ont tous, eux.

-Maman dit que ce n'est pas bon pour la santé et pour tes dents. Lui expliqua Théodore pour la énième fois, alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel. Tes grands parents sont dentistes, penses-tu donc.

-M'en fiche, je veux des bonbons! S'écria l'enfant avec fougue, émoussant toujours un peu plus la patience de Théodore déjà mise à rude épreuve.

-Et moi je t'ai dit non. Insista Théodore, avec plus d'agressivité qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Maintenant tu me fais le plaisir d'enfiler ta veste et tes chaussures, et vite, car sinon, tu vas être en retard à l'école!

-Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à l'école.

Théodore soupira, complètement désemparé. Il ne supportait vraiment plus les caprices de l'enfant, fût-il le sien. Et il connaissait trop bien son fils pour dire que même du haut de ses cinq ans, il n'allait certainement pas lâcher prise. Hermione, elle, savait s'y faire avec Cesare. Pire encore, le petit garçon, avec elle, ne bronchait pas. Alors, pourquoi il lui faisait tout voir, hein, pourquoi? Peut-être que ce n'était pas grand-chose, peut-être que Théodore faisait une montagne d'une taupinière, mais il avait la nette impression que ce petit chenapan de Cesare prenait un malin plaisir à faire tourner son père en bourrique. Et, Théodore, qui était réputé pour faire preuve de si peu de patience, évidemment, démarrait au quart de tour.

La vérité, c'était que Théodore était épuisé, à la fois physiquement et mentalement. Cela faisait cinq ans que sa vie avait changé du tout pour le tout, lorsqu'ils sont passés de deux à trois. Et Cesare, évidemment, avait toujours eu les préférences de sa mère, de toute manière, Cesare accaparait Hermione sans cesse. Celle-ci ne s'en plaignait pas, elle était dingue de son fils, elle le gâtait plus qu'il n'était nécessaire. Et à part ça, c'était de sa faute à lui, peut-être? D'autant plus que Cesare était en plein dans son complexe d'Œdipe, alors du coup, c'était Maman à longueur de temps. Papa, lui, pourrait presque disparaître que ça n'en serait pas gênant, parce que dès lors, Cesare aurait sa mère pour lui tout seul. Alors, finalement, peut-être qu'il venait à trouver la réponse à la question qu'il se posait sans cesse, pourquoi Cesare l'embêtait tout le temps?

Théodore toisa son fils, qui affichait une expression farouchement déterminée. Ainsi, il ne voulait pas aller à l'école de surcroît? Théodore ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. En fait, il était bel et bien décidé à envoyer son fils à l'école, par la peau du dos s'il le fallait. Et s'il continuait ainsi, ses bonbons, il ne les aurait pas avant un long moment. Alors, bon gré, mal gré, le jeune père prit le blouson de l'enfant sur le porte-manteau, puis il tenta tant bien que mal de lui enfiler, de gré ou de force. C'était sans compter Cesare qui avait décidé de lui pourrir l'existence jusqu'au bout, et qui commença à se débattre.

-Bon, maintenant, ça suffit! S'exclama Théodore, d'une voix tonitruante, tout en empoignant l'enfant par le bras. Tu m'enfiles ça et tu ne discutes pas! Ce n'est pas toi qui va faire la loi du haut de tes cinq ans!

-Je ne veux pas aller à l'école! S'époumona le petit garçon au bord des larmes. Tu es méchant! Maman est gentille, elle! Je te déteste. Je ne te parle plus!

ije te déteste/i. Les mots prononcés par Cesare l'ébranlèrent bien plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'avouer. Le sang de Théodore se glaça dans ses veines et toute couleur quitta son visage. Il était soudainement devenu livide, le regard exorbité, complètement abasourdi, et profondément blessé de surcroît: ne disait-on pas que la vérité sortait toujours de la bouche des enfants? Hermione serait là, elle aurait encore trouvé des excuses à Cesare. Elle aurait assuré qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, qu'il aime son père malgré tout, et bla, bla, bla. Mais Théodore, lui, n'était pas certain que Cesare ne pensait pas ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Et l'idée lui semblait tout bonnement insupportable. Il se revoyait tellement, lorsqu'il était enfant, et face à son père. Sauf que lui n'avait jamais osé dire à son père qu'il le détestait, sous peine de se prendre une gifle monumentale pour avoir manqué de respect.

Théodore, lui, l'adulte, le père, s'efforça de reprendre consistance, malgré les paroles blessantes du petit garçon. Entre temps, Cesare s'était tu, pour le regarder attentivement. Il dévisageait son père de ses grands yeux d'un bleu sombre, se demandant sans doute pourquoi Théodore ne réagissait tout simplement plus. Il semblait absent, plongé dans un état catatonique, on aurait pu voir les rouages de son cerveau s'actionner dans son esprit. Théodore réfléchissait, se demandant où il avait pu foirer dans l'éducation de Cesare pour que ce dernier en vienne à le détester. Il ne voyait vraiment pas, alors, pourquoi doutait-il d'être un bon père?

-Papa? Demanda Cesare d'une toute petite voix.

-Tu m'enfiles cette veste. Réclama Théodore, froidement, tout en dardant un regard dur et intraitable sur son fils. Tu ne discutes pas.

Et, à sa grande surprise, Cesare enfila sa veste sans rechigner davantage. Théodore, lui, était toujours dans un état second. Il ne s'en sortait plus, Cesare lui avait clairement dit qu'il le détestait, et il commençait vraiment à en avoir assez. Il était temps que Cesare aille à l'école pour la journée. D'ailleurs, pourquoi Hermione s'était-elle défilée, hein? Elle allait toujours conduire Cesare à l'école, d'habitude. Il savait qu'Hermione aimait être en avance, mais là, ça commençait à devenir suspect, surtout que ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Théodore sentit brusquement son cœur se serrer en son for intérieur. Se pouvait-il qu'Hermione voyait quelqu'un avant le boulot? Venait-elle plus en avance pour profiter plus longtemps d'un de ses collègues de bureau? Théodore se rabroua mentalement. S'il commençait à soupçonner Hermione de le tromper, ça en serait bientôt fini d'eux, leur relation n'aura que cesse de s'étioler toujours plus et…mieux valait ne pas y penser.

Cesare n'osa pas réclamer des bonbons une fois encore. Tant mieux. Théodore était encore moins disposé à exaucer son souhait. L'ancien Serpentard avait été blessé dans son orgueil, et pas qu'un peu. Pire, ces paroles, quoique potentiellement des paroles en l'air, l'avaient bousillé, lui avaient brisé le cœur. ije te déteste./i Théodore blêmit davantage, si toutefois cela était encore possible, et son visage se ferma totalement. Ça y était, il venait de s'isoler complètement, de se retrancher dans sa coquille. Il ne disait rien. Il tremblait même un peu. Il ne saurait dire si c'était de colère ou d'abattement. Cela ne faisait aucun doute, Cesare avait déjà l'âme d'un tortionnaire. Et si Hermione ne l'aimait plus, qu'allait-il devenir? Il allait être un homme bafoué, trahi, blessé, et surtout, déshonoré. Réflexion faite, Hermione était souvent fatiguée lorsqu'elle rentrait du travail, et prétextait toujours une migraine pour ne pas faire l'amour. Et lorsqu'il réfléchissait davantage, il se rendait compte que ça faisait un petit moment qu'ils n'avaient rien fait du tout. Et Théodore commençait à s'impatienter.

-Papa? Réitéra Cesare, sortant Théodore de ses amères réflexions.

-On y va. Répondit Théodore, plutôt froidement, en enfilant sa propre veste.

Cesare ne broncha pas. Au contraire, il suivait Théodore sans sourciller. L'ancien Serpentard prit le soin de bien fermer à clé la maison lorsqu'ils furent sortis, puis ils se mirent en route sans mot dire. Cesare, contrairement à ses habitudes, ne courait pas sauter dans les tas de feuilles au risque de se salir, non, il restait bien sagement, à côté de son père, calquant maladroitement ses pas dans les siens.

-Papa, tu peux marcher moins vite? Se plaignit Cesare, qui avait visiblement du mal à suivre ses grandes enjambées.

-On va être en retard. Coupa sèchement Théodore, en modérant toutefois son allure.

Cesare trottinait pratiquement à côté de lui. Non, en fait, il trottinait véritablement. Théodore ralentit considérablement, et cette fois, Cesare parut pouvoir suivre la cadence. Théodore s'étonna cependant que Cesare glisse sa petite main dans la sienne, pour la serrer fort. Théodore baissa le regard, légèrement troublé. Cesare était un enfant très intelligent, et il n'avait certainement pas tardé à remarquer l'hébétude de son père.

-Papa…Tu sais que je t'aime tout fort, hein? Et que tu es le meilleur papa du monde entier?

-On ne dit pas _hein_, ce n'est pas joli. Rectifia Théodore, machinalement, alors qu'il était encore plus troublé qu'auparavant.

-Tu le sais? Insista Cesare, en levant ses grands yeux bleus suppliants vers l'ancien Serpentard, qui était bien incapable de prononcer un mot.

Oui, Théodore le savait…tout du moins, c'était ce qu'exigeait la théorie. Mais les paroles de Cesare, sans doutes dites sous le coup de la colère, avaient suffi à ébranler toutes ses certitudes. Théodore ne se sentait plus aussi bien, il y avait même un certain malaise depuis tout à l'heure, mais il faisait comme si de rien n'était, il en était toujours ainsi de toute façon. De ce fait, il avait alors la ferme intention de démontrer à Cesare qu'on ne disait pas tout et n'importe quoi tout en restant impuni, et surtout, qu'on ne disait pas ce genre de choses à la légère. Autrement dit, Théodore comptait bien apprendre à Cesare d'assumer ses dires, mais…comment pouvait-il rester de marbre quand son fils, la chair de sa chair, son sang, lui disait ce genre de choses? D'autant plus qu'il était on ne peut plus adorable, avec ses grands yeux bleus et ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés.

Alors, Théodore craqua. Tant pis pour ses résolutions, tant pis pour son autorité. Son autorité, pour le coup, il pouvait s'asseoir dessus. Sa gorge se noua. Imperceptiblement, il se mit à trembler. Cesare, qui tenait toujours solidement sa main, allait très probablement le sentir, mais pour le coup, Théodore s'en fichait. Au pire, si Cesare lui en faisait la remarque, il pouvait toujours prétexter qu'il avait froid. N'étions pas à la fin de l'hiver, après tout? A cette époque-ci de l'année, les températures extérieures n'étaient pas tellement fabuleuses. Théodore était ainsi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver des excuses, même quand il s'agissait de son propre fils. Ce fils qui, par ailleurs, attendait plus ou moins patiemment sa réponse.

-Tu m'aimes toujours n'est-ce pas, hein, dis-moi? Insista Cesare tout en secouant le bras de son père.

-Oh, pardon, j'étais dans mes pensées. S'excusa-t-il, tout en sachant pertinemment que Cesare n'avait sûrement pas la notion de ce que pouvait bien signifier iêtre perdu dans ses pensées/i. Bien sûr que je t'aime…mon fils.

Et dans le fond, ça lui faisait tout drôle de lui dire ça, parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais dit auparavant. Oh, bien sûr, Hermione avait eu droit à ses_ je t'aime_, c'était même plutôt normal puisque c'est sa femme. Mais Cesare, jamais, pourtant, Théodore aimait son fils, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Et ca lui faisait d'autant plus drôle que Théodore ne l'avait jamais dit à son propre père, de toute manière, son géniteur ne lui avait jamais manifesté une quelconque marque de tendresse, il s'était même toujours acharné à soumettre Théodore, à le mépriser et à l'humilier en permanence. Alors non, Théodore n'avait jamais dit à son père qu'il l'aimait, d'ailleurs, avait-il éprouvé une quelconque affection pour lui? De l'admiration, très certainement, du respect, très probablement aussi, de l'estime, encore plus, mais pour le reste…comme quoi, les temps changeaient, et ce n'était pas près de s'arrêter. Théodore était bien obligé de faire avec.

* * *

><p>L'après-midi même, Théodore était au Chaudron Baveur, attablé devant une bièraubeurre. Son acolyte n'était nul autre que Blaise Zabini, son ami de longue date. Même des années après Poudlard, ils ne s'étaient pas perdus de vue, et pour être honnête, Blaise était le seul de ses anciens camarades avec qui il avait gardé contact, exception faite d'Hermione mais c'était une toute autre histoire. Théodore n'avait pas décoché un mot depuis qu'ils étaient là, en fait, c'était surtout Blaise qui parlait, qui lui faisait part de ses projets avec passion et entrain. En fait, après Poudlard, Blaise avait beaucoup voyagé, nouant des contacts ça et là à travers le monde, et il avait embrassé une carrière internationale, en tant que diplomate pour le compte du Ministère de la Magie. Il partait régulièrement en mission aux quatre coins du monde et il s'absentait parfois sur de longues périodes, tant et si bien qu'il ne pouvait pas être toujours présent pour écouter les malheurs de Théodore, ce que ce dernier pouvait bien envisager. Pourtant, Blaise s'était arrêté de parler, et avait demandé à son ami de lui donner des nouvelles, enfin, plus ou moins directement.<p>

-ça alors l'ami, tu es tout silencieux. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse? Tu as des problèmes avec Granger?

En entendant le nom de jeune fille de son épouse, Théodore tiqua. Blaise n'avait pas perdu l'habitude d'appeler ses anciens camarades par leurs noms de famille. Hermione ne faisait pas exception à la règle, fut-elle l'épouse de son meilleur ami. Théodore avait d'autant plus tiqué que Blaise, comme d'habitude, avait vu juste. En plein dans le mille. Pour autant, devait-il faire part de ses soupçons à son vieux compère? Rien n'était moins sûr, après tout, les murs avaient des oreilles, et si ce n'était pas vrai…Autant se taire et subir, n'est-ce pas?

-Elle s'appelle Nott aussi, je te rappelle. Rectifia Théodore presque machinalement, tout en buvant une gorgée sur sa boisson. Dix-neuf avril mille neuf cent quatre vingt dix neuf, ce n'est pourtant pas difficile à retenir.

-Non, effectivement. Grinça Blaise tout en sirotant son hydromel. Il fallait vraiment que tu sois particulièrement taré pour te marier avant même tes vingt ans. Encore heureux que vous n'ayez pas eu Cesare dans la foulée…

-Je ne suis pas cinglé, j'étais juste amoureux. Répondit Théodore en haussant les épaules d'un air blasé.

-Tu étais? Questionna Blaise, en rivant ses prunelles fauves dans celles glacées de son ami. Pourquoi, maintenant, en est-il différemment?

Théodore se tut, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il venait de se trahir. L'emploi de l'imparfait était bien plus parlant qu'un long discours. Tout à coup, Théodore s'en voulut. Bien sûr, qu'il aimait encore Hermione, c'était indubitable. Elle était sa femme, il la désirait même si elle repoussait ses avances. Mais pourtant, se sentait-il totalement bien dans ce mariage, en s'engageant aussi jeune, n'avait-il pas foutu sa vie en l'air en y invitant la routine plus tôt que prévu? Non, ce n'était pas la routine qui bouffait leur couple à petit feu, c'étaient ses propres doutes, ses propres insécurités, ces mêmes insécurités à qui il aurait bien voulu tordre le cou une bonne fois pour toutes.

-Eh bien…c'est compliqué. Murmura finalement Théodore tout en s'insultant mentalement.

-Si c'est compliqué, c'est parce que tu tournes toujours autour du pot. Rétorqua Blaise avec sagesse, bien qu'il commençait à s'impatienter. Alors vas-y, exprime toi une bonne fois pour toutes, crache le morceau!

-C'est que…en ce moment ça ne va pas fort. Non pas qu'on passe notre temps à s'engueuler, non, c'est pas ça du tout, je dirais même que tout va très bien à ce niveau là, mais…je ne sais pas, mais ce n'est plus pareil.

-Tu peux donner des exemples? Le pressa Blaise, perplexe. Parce que moi pas comprendre toi.

-Hermione part beaucoup trop tôt au boulot en ce moment. Je sais bien qu'elle part toujours dix fois trop en avance parce que c'est une véritable névrosée des horaires, mais…en ce moment, c'est juste un peu excessif, tu vois, comme si…elle prenait le temps de faire quelque chose de bien particulier avant, tu vois?

-Oui, mais encore? L'interrogea Blaise, qui demeurait sourcils froncés sans faire de commentaire constructif pour le moment.

-Et en ce moment, elle trouve toujours une excuse pour ne pas faire l'amour. Elle repousse mes avances, c'est frustrant. Sincèrement, je pense qu'elle ne me désire plus autant qu'avant, parce qu'avant, justement, ça ne posait pas de problèmes, pas du tout même, elle en redemandait et parfois c'était elle qui prenait l'initiative, mais là, plus rien. Calme plat depuis quinze jours, ça commence à faire long.

-J'avoue que ça, c'est bizarre. Acquiesça Blaise tandis que Théodore affichait une expression soudainement abattue. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que votre couple est dans la tourmente. Ça n'a rien de dramatique. Avec les femmes, tu sais, on ne sait jamais sur quel pied danser. Si ça se trouve, elle veut juste te faire languir…elles savent se rendre désirables, et nous rendre fous de désir par la même occasion.

-Il y a autre chose aussi. Avoua Théodore, avec une moue contrariée. L'autre fois, la semaine dernière peut-être, j'ai surpris une conversation entre Hermione et Ginny. Et Hermione demandait clairement à Ginny_ tu crois que je devrais lui dire_? et à Ginny de rétorquer qu'il n'est jamais bon d'avoir trop de secrets dans un couple. Et qu'elle n'avait pas d'inquiétudes à se faire car je serai soi-disant très content de l'apprendre.

-En gros…tu penses que ta femme te trompe? L'interrogea Blaise de but en blanc alors que Théodore devenait soudainement livide. Ne cherche pas à démentir, ça se voit sur ta tête. De toute manière, tu n'as jamais aimé la concurrence.

-Sauf que ce n'est pas de la concurrence.

-Si c'en est pas, c'est quoi alors?

-Sauf qu'elle est mariée. Rappela Théodore, avec dépit. Elle est engagée avec moi, et nous avons un fils.

-Dans ce cas, parles-en avec elle, je ne sais pas moi, mais ne laisse pas pourrir votre couple à cause d'un manque de confiance.

-C'est tellement plus facile à dire qu'à faire! Ironisa Théodore, tandis que Blaise venait une nouvelle fois de lever les yeux au ciel. Tu me vois, toi, en train de dire_ coucou, je suis ton mari déboussolé, écoute, il faudrait qu'on parle parce que je me sens délaissé et que de ce fait, je pense que tu as un amant_. Tu as vu la vierge, ou bien?

-En parlant de vierge effarouchée, reprit Blaise, ne se rendant nullement compte qu'il venait ainsi de blasphémer. Ta chère Granger a toujours été une sainte nitouche, tu le sais bien. Elle a toujours été un monstre de droiture et de prévenance, aussi, ça m'étonnerait fortement qu'elle soit allée voir ailleurs, en dépit de votre mariage et de votre fils. Attends, elle n'arrête pas de gagatiser devant Cesare. Dis, voir, tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux de ton fils parce que tu n'es plus le seul à avoir son entière attention.

-Je ne suis pas_ jaloux_. grogna Théodore, pour témoigner de sa désapprobation. Tu te fais des idées.

-Je me fais des idées. Persifla Blaise, triomphant. On aura tout vu! De mémoire de Zabini, je n'ai jamais vu de type aussi jaloux et possessif que toi. C'est limite si tu ne crises pas dès lors qu'un autre homme ose poser son regard sur elle. Je vais te dire une chose, mon vieux. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a déjà commandé le plat de résistance que l'on ne peut plus regarder le menu.

Théodore soupira. Comme d'habitude, Blaise n'était pas d'une grande aide, loin s'en fallait, même. En parler à Hermione. Bien sûr. Au risque de la blesser en osant sous-entendre qu'elle n'aurait aucun scrupules à le tromper? Ben tiens. Et amener subtilement une conversation, Théodore ne savait pas faire, lui qui avait toujours tendance à mettre les pieds dans le plat. Alors, Théodore sortit quelques mornilles de son portefeuille, et les laissa sur la table.

-Tu t'en vas? Questionna Blaise, avec étonnement.

-Oui, il est bientôt midi, je dois aller chercher Cesare à l'école.

-Tu en parles comme si c'était une corvée. Fit remarquer Blaise, alors que Théodore semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Je te jure que non. Contra-t-il, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que c'était inutile, que Blaise avait parfaitement deviné le fond de sa pensée, comme toujours, d'ailleurs.

-Comme tu veux. Éluda Blaise en haussant les épaules. Eh bien, je te dis à plus tard, mec, et tâche de te reposer, tu as l'air d'un mort-vivant. Tu vas finir par lui faire peur à ton petit, si tu continues sur ta lancée.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Répondit Théodore tout en remettant sa veste.

Les deux hommes échangèrent alors une poignée de mains. Théodore, lui, s'enroula dans son cache-nez et sortit du Chaudron Baveur, les mains dans les poches, la tête pleine de questions qui, pour le moment, n'appelaient à aucune réponse, à son grand désespoir, d'ailleurs. En tout cas, se reposer…Blaise en avait de bien bonnes, ça ne faisait plus aucun doute. C'était définitivement plus facile à dire qu'à faire, et Théodore savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas se reposer correctement tant qu'il cogiterait sur tout ça. Alors oui, peut-être que finalement, il ferait mieux d'en parler à Hermione, ne serait-ce que pour sa santé mentale. Encore une fois, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, et gageons qu'en ce moment précis, Théodore était en train de songer comment il pourrait s'y soustraire.

* * *

><p>Finalement, Théodore alla chercher Cesare à l'école. En silence, père et fils avaient déjeuné, et inévitablement était venu le moment où il allait falloir préparer Cesare pour l'après-midi. Comme il fallait s' attendre, l'enfant était tout, sauf coopératif. Déjà qu'il était rentré bougon de l'école, il n'avait certainement pas envie d'y retourner et il le faisait savoir, quitte à ce que ce soit avec véhémence. Une fois de plus, Théodore dût s'armer de patience pour ne pas envoyer bouler l'enfant avec perte et fracas. Cesare allait vraiment finir par avoir sa peau.<p>

-Et cette fois, quel est le problème? S'enquit-il non sans hausser les yeux au ciel, alors que Cesare venait de refuser pour la énième fois de mettre son manteau.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas donné mes bonbons! Lui reprocha l'enfant, tandis que Théodore résistait à l'envie d se rouler au sol de désespoir. Et puis, les autres sont méchants, ils disent que je suis un mouton parce que j'ai les cheveux tous frisés!

-Ils n'y connaissent rien. Soupira Théodore, en ébouriffant les cheveux en question. Ils sont jaloux, c'est tout. Ils sont très bien, tes cheveux. Tu as ceux de ta mère.

-Peut-être, mais je veux pas qu'ils m'appellent mouton! J'aurais voulu qu'ils soient comme les tiens, au moins, ils t'appelaient pas mouton!

Théodore soupira pour la énième fois, n'ayant rien à y répondre. Qu'y avait-il à y répondre de toute façon? Aussi, Théodore n'eut aucun scrupule à rester silencieux face aux assertions de son fils. Il ne désespérait pas d'obtenir gain de cause très prochainement. Il était vrai que Cesare avait hérité des cheveux bouclés de sa mère, et que les enfants étaient toujours un peu cruels entre eux. Il était désolé que Cesare fasse les frais de leur méchanceté gratuite, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait cesser d'aller à l'école, loin de là. Hermione l'avait trop couvé, le surprotégeant du monde extérieur, alors que Théodore, lui, avait plutôt souhaité qu'il s'endurcisse. Voilà le résultat, maintenant. Cesare était beaucoup trop sensible à ce qu'on lui disait. Et comme l'enfant était en fait une peluche, il ne se défendait pas, il laissait couler…pour mieux s'en plaindre à ses parents.

-Allez, reprit Théodore, imperturbable. Fais-moi le plaisir de mettre ces lunettes et on y va.

-Non! S'écria Cesare avec force. Je veux pas mettre les lunettes! C'est pas beau.

-Et c'est important pour ta vue! Le rabroua-t-il, agacé par cet énième caprice. Si tu ne mets pas de lunettes, tu ne vas plus rien voir. Ça te plairait ça, de ne plus rien voir?

-Ils m'appellent aussi tête de têtard! Geignit Cesare, qui regardait les lunettes comme si Théodore était en train de brandir un quelconque instrument de torture particulièrement effrayant.

-Mais tout le monde porte des lunettes, au moins une fois dans sa vie. Soupira Théodore, alors que sa ténacité s'effritait de plus en plus. Et puis, si ce n'est pas ça, ils ont autre chose. Toi tu portes des lunettes, celui qui t'appelle tête de têtard doit sûrement faire pipi au lit, sauf que lui ne le dira jamais. Alors mets-moi ces lunettes, Cesare, dernière sommation.

-Non! Protesta encore l'enfant, tandis que son père pinçait les lèvres en signe de désapprobation. J'en veux pas!

-Si tu ne mets pas ces lunettes, tu auras droit aux grosses lunettes noires et à la canne blanche, parce que tu n'y verras plus rien du tout! S'énerva Théodore, tandis que Cesare blêmissait sous l'effet de la menace.

-J'veux pas finir bigleux. Pleurnicha-t-il, de grosses larmes -de crocodile- venant couler sur ses joues.

-Alors mets moi ces lunettes! Argua Théodore en les brandissant une nouvelle fois, non sans se sentir légèrement coupable d'avoir fait pleurer l'enfant.

Même si Théodore était tenté d'être plus sévère parfois, en pratique, il ne l'était jamais vraiment, parce que voir son fils pleurer lui faisait malgré tout de la peine. Il mourrait parfois d'envie de le consoler lorsqu'il avait un gros chagrin parce qu'il s'était fait disputer, mais Théodore ne le faisait pas, sinon, il pouvait toujours dire adieu à son autorité. De toute manière, il était certain qu'Hermione ne se gênait pas pour consoler le petit garçon dès lors qu'il se faisait engueuler par son père -même s'il était certain que la plupart du temps, ses reproches étaient justifiés, et Hermione était d'accord avec lui de par le fait.

-Je ne veux pas être bigleux! Pleura l'enfant, désormais tout rouge.

-Tu ne seras pas bigleux si tu mets tes lunettes. Contra Théodore, en les lui tendant une nouvelle fois.

Le jeune papa faillit soupirer de soulagement quand l'enfant se saisit finalement de ses lunettes pour les mettre. Machinalement, Théodore fouilla dans sa poche, en sortit un paquet de mouchoirs en papier, et de ce paquets, il en sortit un propre. Il le déplia, et, toujours avec lenteur, il entreprit d'essuyer le visage trempé de l'enfant, qui avait par ailleurs cessé de pleurer. _bigleux_. Théodore ne se demanda même pas où l'enfant avait appris ce mot, ce n'était sûrement ni lui, ni Hermione qui lui avaient appris ce mot. Soit il l'avait appris par ses cousins, auquel cas, il ferait savoir sa façon de penser aux parents concernés. Soit, il avait appris ce vilain mot à l'école, auquel cas il ne pourra pas faire grand-chose. Même si en soi c'était une raison suffisante pour le retirer de l'école moldue où il était scolarisé afin de lui payer un précepteur privé -d'autant plus qu'il en avait largement les moyens financier - mais Hermione le tuerait parce qu'elle tenait vraiment beaucoup à ce que Cesare aille à l'école pour fréquenter d'autres personnes de son âge. Alors, Théodore décida de tenter le tout pour le tout

-Allez, maintenant, on va à l'école. Sinon, maman ne va pas être contente. Tu ne voudrais pas que maman ne soit pas contente, pas vrai?

Alors, à la grande surprise de Théodore, Cesare obtempéra, bravement même. Il mit lui-même son manteau, et protesta même lorsque Théodore voulut lui remonter la fermeture éclair. Théodore avait gagné la partie. Certes, la dernière méthode employée n'était pas véritablement fair-play, mais il s'en moquait. Cesare allait à l'école, presque sans sourciller. Finalement, il allait peut-être finir par avoir l'enfant à l'usure…tout du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait.

* * *

><p>Harry fut surpris de trouver Théodore sur le pas de sa porte. D'habitude, il ne venait jamais chez les Potter sans Hermione, et pour cause, Potter (Harry, pas Ginny qui s'appelait désormais ainsi) n'avait jamais été son grand copain. En fait, plus il pouvait les éviter, et mieux c'était. Théodore vivait assez mal le fait de se retrouver chez les Weasley au grand complet lors des fêtes de fin d'année, au beau milieu d'une ribambelle de mioches, et surtout, de rouquins. Mais bon, Cesare était toujours content de retrouver ses cousins et cousines à cette occasion, et Cesare avait affirmé à qui voulait l'entendre que la petite Dominique, la deuxième fille de Bill et Fleur était son amoureuse. Théodore avait secoué la tête en apprenant la nouvelle. Evidemment, Hermione était au courant depuis longtemps, même si soit dit en passant, ce n'était pas en soi un secret d'état. Déjà, à son âge, il avait une amoureuse, qu'est-ce que ça allait être à l'adolescence?<p>

Théodore s'était donc promis d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec son fils lorsque viendrait le moment, même si techniquement il avait encore de nombreuses années à attendre. Théodore, lui, n'avait jamais eu d'amoureuse, même s'il avait eu par la suite un gros faible pour Daphnée Greengrass, mais la belle avait toujours refusé ses faveurs. En fait, avant de connaître un peu plus Hermione, Théodore ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé aux filles, regardant pas plus loin que le bout de son nez, bien souvent plongé dans un manuel poussiéreux. Finalement, lorsque l'on regardait bien, la liaison qu'il y a eu entre Hermione et Théodore d'abord à la toute fin de leur scolarité, puis après la guerre était le fruit du hasard pur et simple. Hermione et lui s'étaient trouvés, c'était comme ça. Ils étaient les deux rats de bibliothèque, un peu paumés, sans doute, mais à deux, ils avaient rapidement remonté la pente. À présent, ils étaient épanouis dans leur vie de couple, et même si en ce moment, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, ils n'avaient jamais rien eu à envier à qui que ce soit et certainement pas à Harry et Ginny, qui avaient traîné pendant des années l'image du couple parfait et sans tâches. Tiens. Quand on parlait d'un Potter, on en voyait le bout de la queue. Ginny Potter venait d'ouvrir la porte, et parut surprise de voir Théodore sur le seuil de sa maison.

-Théodore? Demanda-t-elle, comme si elle cherchait à s'en assurer afin de prouver qu'elle n'était pas en train d'halluciner. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène? Hermione va bien? Viens, ne reste pas là, entre donc, tu ne vas tout de même pas rester sur le pas de la porte.

Quelques instants plus tard, après que Ginny eut joué son rôle de la maîtresse de maison parfaite, Théodore était en train de grignoter un biscuit, attablé devant un thé au jasmin fumant. Pour la petite histoire, Théodore avait toujours détesté le thé au jasmin, mais c'était ce que sa mère buvait lorsqu'elle était encore en vie, alors il continuait d'en acheter par habitude, mais aussi, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il sentait cette odeur, au demeurant bien meilleure que le goût qui lui était infect, il avait l'impression que sa mère était encore là, même presque trente ans après sa mort.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Interrogea Ginny après s'être assise dans son fauteuil fétiche, tout en mordillant à son tour dans une langue de chat. Vu ta tête, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, on a même l'impression que tu n'as pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours.

-Ce n'est pas qu'une impression. Grogna Théodore, qui arborait une expression fortement contrariée. En fait, j'aurais besoin d'un conseil. Crois-moi, ça m'en coûte de demander, mais…je n'arrive pas du tout à gérer la situation avec Cesare, j'ai l'impression d'avoir foiré quelque chose depuis le début.

-Tu sais, répondit Ginny en croisant les jambes, il n'y a pas de manuel du parfait parent, on est tous un peu obligés d'apprendre sur le tas, surtout quand l'enfant a une forte personnalité par la suite. Avec Hermione et toi comme parents, il ne pouvait en être autrement pour Cesare. Pourtant, il est adorable, ce gamin, on dirait qu'on ne parle pas du même…

-Le fait est qu'en ce moment, énonça Théodore en haussant un sourcil perplexe, il n'arrête pas de faire des caprices, c'est épuisant, surtout qu'il réclame en boucle la même chose jusqu'à ce que l'on cède. Et tu sais bien que ma patience à des limites, que je ne veux surtout pas fléchir sinon c'est la porte ouverte à tout, déjà que ton cher frère a été dire à _mon_ fils que je suis un soumis, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir très mal à chaque fois qu'il se met à pleurer parce que je lui ai refusé quelque chose et c'est encore pire quand je le dispute et qu'il me dit que je suis méchant et qu'il me déteste. Je ne crois pas être spécialement psychorigide ou rabat-joie. Et je ne suis pas _soumis_. Ce n'est pas Hermione qui porte la culotte dans notre couple, je tiens à le préciser.

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Répondit Ginny en reprenant un autre biscuit. Votre couple, vous le gérez comme vous voulez et personne n'a rien à dire là-dessus, et Ron n'a certainement pas de leçons à donner à ce propos. Il aura toujours une dent contre toi parce qu'Hermione t'a préféré à lui, c'est tout. Sinon, s'agissant de Cesare, il y a caprices et caprices….je veux dire, il faut distinguer selon si la demande est raisonnable ou si c'est effectivement un caprice. Par exemple, qu'est-ce qu'il réclame?

-En ce moment, il veut tout le temps des bonbons. Il ne cesse d'arguer que ses petits camarades ont tous des bonbons pour leur goûter, en plus de leur biscuit. Et tu connais les parents d'Hermione, ils sont dentistes, alors forcément, ils ne plaisantent pas avec ça. Hermione tient ça d'eux, elle n'aime pas vraiment l'idée que Cesare se gave de bonbons.

-Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas un caprice. Ajouta Ginny en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Cesare peut tout à fait manger des bonbons de temps en temps sans que cela ne lui porte préjudice pour autant. Du moment que ça ne tombe pas dans l'excès, ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal, tous les enfants adorent les bonbons, et ça lui ferait vraiment plaisir que vous lui en donniez un peu. Ce n'est pas du tout se plier au moindre de ses désirs, ce n'est pas comme s'il réclamait la cuillère bleue parce que vous aviez eu le malheur de lui donner la rose, ou que sais-je. Et puis, c'est bénéfique pour la paix sociale. Vos relations ne s'en porteront que mieux si tu accèdes à certaines de ses demandes, furent-elles insistantes. Puis, Hermione n'est pas obligé de savoir que tu as donné des bonbons à Cesare, ça peut être votre petit secret à tous les deux. C'est tout bête, mais ça peut être comme ça qu'une réelle complicité peut naître entre vous.

Théodore médita quelques instants sur les paroles de Ginny. Tu penses qu'elle avait plutôt de l'expérience, avec ses deux grossesses et sa troisième qui était en route. Elle savait comment s'y faire avec ses enfants, et elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds pour autant. Qui plus est, ses enfants ne semblaient pas particulièrement malheureux, ni même frustrés, et Théodore n'avait certainement pas envie que Cesare devienne frustré. Quoiqu'il en soit, il était certain de ne pas vouloir de deuxième enfant pour l'instant, parce qu'un seul à gérer, c'était déjà compliqué, mais deux d'un coup…même s'il était vrai que dans quelques années, il ne serait pas contre l'idée d'agrandir sa famille une nouvelle fois encore.

Finalement, Théodore resta chez les Potter jusqu'à la sortie des classes. Avec Ginny, ils bavardèrent de tout et de rien, Ginny lui prodiguant de nombreux conseils pour mener Cesare à la baguette sans pour autant faire de Théodore un tyran. Il fallait dire qu'avec l'éducation plutôt stricte, pour ne pas dire militaire que lui-même avait reçue, il n'avait pas forcément eu le bon modèle, et donc, il était plutôt tenté de sévir plus qu'il n'était nécessaire, mais Ginny lui avait assuré qu'il gagnerait davantage en étant plus flexible. Alors, en sortant des Potter, il était passé par la boulangerie pour acheter des bonbons au détail, sans trop savoir si Cesare allait aimer ou non. Et en voyant le sourire qui s'était étalé sur le visage de l'enfant et le cri de joie qu'il avait poussé en voyant son père lui tendre le sachet, Théodore avait su qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Après tout, Ginny avait raison, Hermione n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Et Cesare avait promis qu'il garderait le silence, parce que c'était top secret. Leur secret à tous les deux.

* * *

><p>Théodore se réveilla, non sans grimacer au passage. Il ne se souvenait pas de s'être endormi, et surtout, que la télé s'était éteinte, puisqu'il avait regardé les dessins-animés avec son fils une fois qu'il fut rentré de l'école et qu'il eut fait ses devoirs, simplement pour lui faire plaisir. Il n'avait pas compris non plus comment il s'était retrouvé avec le plaid sur les épaules, pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Tandis qu'il reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, renouant avec la réalité, Théodore comprit que cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.<em> Hermione était rentrée<em>. D'emblée, il repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Blaise dans la matinée, et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose clochait, véritablement. Si Hermione ne l'aimait plus, si elle avait effectivement un amant, elle ne se serait pas fatiguée à lui mettre cette couverture sur les épaules, n'est-ce pas? Ce genre de petites attentions n'arrivaient jamais lorsque le désamour pointait le bout de son nez. Il se faisait sûrement des idées. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, Théodore refusait d'y croire.

Finalement, l'ancien Serpentard décida de se lever. Il venait d'être alléché par le délicieux fumet qui venait de la cuisine. Hermione était visiblement en train de préparer le dîner. Il avait hâte de voir ce qu'elle était en train de leur concocter. Il repoussa donc le plaid, bien qu'il était fort confortable, et il se leva. Il chancela un peu, puis, pieds nus, il alla jusque dans la cuisine tout en réprimant un bâillement. En effet, Hermione était en train de faire la cuisine, elle s'affairait comme elle le pouvait. Il huma un peu le délicieux fumet, puis il s'avança, sans faire de bruit. Il enlaça sa femme par derrière, pour l'embrasser tout doucement dans le cou. Il aimait tellement le contact de sa peau douce, respirer son doux parfum, à la fois élégant et sobre, celui-là même qu'elle mettait depuis des années sans même en changer. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres d'Hermione alors qu'elle posait sa tête contre l'épaule de son mari. Ils restèrent quelques instants, ainsi enlacés, profitant simplement de leurs retrouvailles.

-tu m'as manqué. Souffla-t-il à sa nuque, tout en y laissant d'autres baisers. Tu as passé une bonne journée?

-Merveilleuse. Répondit Hermione avec sincérité. Enfin, j'avais tout de même hâte de vous retrouver.

Elle se retourna alors, pour venir nouer ses bras autour de son cou. Théodore, instantanément, glissa ses mains sur ses hanches. _Elle était parfaite_. Hermione se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, et vint poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son époux. Le baiser dura trop peu aux yeux de l'ancien Serpentard, qui fut quelque peu frustré lorsqu'elle posa tendrement sa joue contre la sienne, mal rasée. Joue qu'elle effleura du bout des lèvres.

-Merci pour la couverture. Murmura-t-il non sans lui frictionner le dos avec tendresse, alors qu'elle se blottissait davantage contre lui.

-Il aurait été dommage que tu attrapes froid. Bâilla-t-elle paresseusement, fermant les yeux sous l'effet du bien être qui commençait à se distiller dans ses veines. Au fait, c'était quoi les bonbons qu'il y a sur la table? Tu n'en as pas donné à Cesare, j'espère?

Et merde. Il s'était trahi tout seul en laissant le sachet à peine entamé bien à vue, et pour le coup, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Sauf peut-être, un petit mensonge, bien qu'il n'arriverait jamais à faire prendre à Hermione des vessies pour des lanternes.

-C'était pour moi. Répondit-il en feignant l'innocence, alors qu'elle venait de river son regard dans le sien.

-Tu n'as jamais aimé les bonbons. Objecta-t-elle, en esquissant une légère moue boudeuse.

-Bon, d'accord, râla-t-il, pour la forme, j'avoue tout. Oui, c'était bien pour Cesare, mais tu l'aurais vu, il était tellement content lorsque je les lui ai donnés, il en réclamait depuis si longtemps. Et puis, je lui ai bien précisé qu'il devait bien se brosser les dents après en avoir mangé, et qu'il ne devait pas en manger de trop s'il allait grossir et…

-C'est bon, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Répondit Hermione en lui donnant un tendre et chaste baiser. Je n'approuve pas totalement, sache-le, mais une fois de temps en temps, effectivement, ça ne fait pas de mal. Par contre, tu aurais peut-être dû le cacher un peu mieux que ça, parce que pour le coup, c'est moi qui vais finir le paquet et qui vais grossir…enfin, au point où j'en suis…

Théodore fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où Hermione voulait en venir. D'accord, il n'y avait rien d'anormal à manger des bonbons, et qui plus est, Hermione n'était pas grosse du tout, bien au contraire. Elle était même parfaite, même si elle avait gardé ce petit ventre de sa précédente grossesse, et qui n'était jamais réellement parti malgré tous ses efforts pour le faire disparaître. Et Théodore l'aimait, ce tout petit ventre, il aimait tout chez elle de toute façon, même son fichu caractère. Alors, doucement, Hermione se pencha à son oreille, pour lui murmurer doucement quelques mots qui laissèrent Théodore complètement pantois.

-Tu…tu es enceinte? Balbutia-t-il, complètement sous le choc, alors que pas plus tard que l'après-midi, il était en train de penser qu'il était hors de question qu'ils fassent un autre enfant et…

Fichtre alors! Ca expliquait beaucoup de choses, quand on y pensait. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, dans son ventre qui allait bientôt être tout rond, dans quelques mois tout au plus, ils allaient bien devoir faire avec. Mais à présent, Théodore comprenait pourquoi elle se réveillait en pleine nuit pour aller vomir dans les toilettes, pourquoi ces messes basses avec Ginny, pourquoi ses absences régulières, et pourquoi elle n'avait plus envie de faire l'amour -il paraissait que les premières semaines, les nausées prenaient le pas sur la libido, qui revenait en force dès le troisième mois de grossesse. S'il s'était imaginé ça, il aurait sans doute eu beaucoup moins de tourments, c'était même certain. Elle était enceinte, ils allaient avoir un autre bébé et…c'était fou d'y penser, véritablement.

-Tu as l'air soucieux. Fit remarquer Hermione, alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas réagi. Tu es sûr que tout va bien?

-Je…à dire vrai…c'était plutôt inattendu. Balbutia-t-il finalement, tout en se frottant nerveusement la nuque.

-Allez, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, je n'aime pas te savoir soucieux.

Devait-il lui en parler? Se rendait-elle compte de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait lorsqu'elle lui faisait son regard de chien battu, et…si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il lui ferait l'amour, là, maintenant, tout de suite sur le plan de travail…mais ils avaient un problème à régler avant, et à dire vrai, il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont Hermione allait le prendre…sûrement mal, d'ailleurs. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir lâcher la bombe qui foutrait en l'air la paix qui régnait actuellement dans leur foyer…mais d'un autre côté, il devait soulager son cœur meurtri, son orgueil masculin qui avait été fortement égratigné.

-Je…commença-t-il, piteusement, alors qu'il baissait le regard. Je..j'ai cru…j'ai cru que tu voyais quelqu'un d'autre.

Un silence de plomb accueillit les paroles du malheureux mari, qui regardait fixement ses pieds. Il n'osait pas fixer Hermione, de peur de la voir déçue et bouillonnante de colère. Il ne voulait pas songer une seule fois qu'il avait pu la blesser, et pas qu'un peu en sous-entendant qu'elle était une femme frivole et adultérine. Il se sentait tout simplement bête d'en être arrivé à cette conclusion, mais il avait besoin de la voir se laver de tout soupçon, pour l'équilibre de leur couple. Il ne voulait pas laisser leur relation pourrir, rongée par sa propre paranoïa et ses trop nombreuses insécurités.

-Et pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle finalement, posément, gardant son froid d'une façon qui lui sembla tout à fait remarquable. Qu'est-ce qui te faisait penser ça?

-Je…bégaya-t-il, rouge de honte, alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait précisément AUCUNE raison valable de soupçonner sa femme d'adultère. Eh bien…ça a commencé à peu près il y a trois semaines, quand tu refusais systématiquement qu'on fasse l'amour. Je me disais que ça allait passer, que c'était justement une mauvaise passe, mais tu as commencé à disparaître tôt le matin, ou tard le soir, et parfois en prévenant au dernier moment que tu allais devoir t'absenter et que je vais devoir aller chercher Cesare à l'école. Et puis, il y avait ces messes basses avec Ginny, que j'ai surprises plus d'une fois. _ il faudra pourtant lui dire un jour, Hermione_, ou encore_ les secrets, ce n'est jamais bon pour un couple, et puis, il arrivera bien un moment où tu ne pourras plus le cache_r.

-Tu as sincèrement cru que je te trompais? Demanda-t-elle, peinée, alors que Théodore avait envie de se mettre des baffes tant il avait été stupide. La première fois, je parlais de Cesare. J'avais demandé des conseils à Ginny, parce qu'elle avait vécu ça avec Albus Severus. Comment annoncer à un enfant que ses parents allaient avoir un autre bébé, et qu'il allait devoir les partager avec son petit frère ou sa petite sœur. Et la deuxième fois, je parlais effectivement de toi, parce que je ne savais pas comment t'annoncer que j'attendais un autre enfant alors que je voyais bien que tu ne t'en sortais déjà pas avec Cesare. J'étais simplement enceinte, Théodore. Mes disparitions, c'était pour aller voir Ginny ou le médecin pour suivre ma grossesse, parce que la précédente avait été difficile. Comment as-tu pu seulement croire cela?

-Je suis désolé. Murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres, honteux comme jamais. J'aurais dû avoir un peu plus de jugeote et me rappeler que tu es droite comme la justice et que tu tiens à certaines valeurs plus que tout. Et la fidélité dans le mariage en fait partie.

-Tu es bête. Le rabroua-t-elle en lui caressant doucement la joue, pour le forcer à la regarder en face. Ou tu as vraiment trop d'imagination, tu devrais songer à faire carrière en tant que romancier. Mais c'est absurde, pourquoi j'irais voir ailleurs, alors que j'ai le meilleur mari du monde, qu'il ma donné un petit garçon absolument merveilleux et dont j'attends un deuxième enfant de surcroît? Tu sais bien que je ne t'échangerais pour rien au monde, même si tu as un caractère de cochon. Je t'ai eu, je te garde, et pour ta peine, je compte bien t'enchaîner à moi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

-Quel châtiment. Se permit-il d'ironiser, quelque peu rassuré, alors qu'Hermione venait de s'emparer de ses lèvres avec passion.

Et alors que sa femme l'embrassait une fois encore, Théodore se sentait renaître, revigoré comme jamais. Il était heureux de savoir qu'il était toujours unique à son cœur, et qu'ils allaient bientôt avoir un bébé. En même temps, il s'en voulait d'avoir failli tout gâcher avec ses soupçons complètement infondés, pire, qui n'avaient simplement pas lieu d'être. Et alors qu'Hermione l'embrassait à pleine bouche, Théodore avait la certitude qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle le désirait toujours autant. Il sentit le désir monter en lui, oh, juste à peine, suffisamment en tout cas pour le rendre fébrile. Hermione allait approfondir leur baiser, lorsque soudain…

-Beurk, c'est dégoûtant. S'indigna une petite voix depuis la porte de la cuisine, contraignant le couple à se séparer bien rapidement.

Ce fut la douche froide. Cesare venait d'apparaître dans la cuisine, avec une petite voiture miniature à la main. Hermione et Théodore se regardèrent en coin, légèrement contrits, puis, ils se séparèrent. Hermione retourna à ses fourneaux -par chance, rien n'avait brûlé- et Théodore était resté à côté d'elle, les mains dans les poches, en train de la regarder s'affairer avec délectation. Cesare, quant à lui, regardait ses parents alternativement d'un air perplexe, il fallait dire qu'ils avaient l'air de deux enfants pris en faute. Puis, l'enfant sembla remarquer quelque chose d'anormal, tout du moins, qui avait changé depuis tout à l'heure.

-Hé, mais qui a mangé mes bonbons? S'insurgea-t-il, de sa toute petite voix, alors que ses parents se regardaient d'un air complice.

-Je plaide coupable. Répondit Hermione en levant la main, alors que Théodore riait sous cape.

Puis, Hermione lui donna un coup de torchon, faisant se courber son mari qui mit ses bras en avant pour se protéger.

-et toi, je ne te permets pas de rire! S'exclama-t-elle, faussement indignée, les poings sur les hanches.

Puis, elle se tourna doucement vers Cesare, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon chéri, on ira t'acheter d'autres bonbons quand on ira faire les courses. Plein d'autres bonbons. Ca te tente?

Alors, Cesare cria un grand OUI avant de sauter dans les bras de sa mère, qui le réceptionna non sans grimacer un peu parce que l'enfant s'était montré particulièrement brutal. Cesare planta un bisou sur la joue de sa mère, qui le lui rendit. Théodore s'approcha de ses deux merveilles, et les enlaça tous les deux. Enfin, tous les trois, puisqu'il y avait ce petit être qui grandissait dans le ventre de sa femme. Il embrassa Hermione sur le front et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils, qui passa un bras autour de son cou, pour pouvoir enlacer ses deux parents en même temps. L'histoire ne précisait pas ce qu'il advint par la suite du fameux paquet de bonbons. On pouvait même aller jusqu'à supposer que c'était Hermione qui les avait tous engloutis, motivée par ses envies bizarres de femme enceinte. Et l'histoire ne précisait pas davantage si les bonbons qu'Hermione projetait d'acheter étaient pour elle ou pour Cesare, mais quoiqu'il en fût, l'enfant n'en réclama plus, et ça, c'était un réel soulagement pour Théodore, qui avait finalement appris qu'il ne perdait rien à exaucer les souhaits de son fils, pour peu qu'ils ne soient pas particulièrement excessifs, bien au contraire.


End file.
